Rosario to Vampire to Otaku: Multiple Crossovers
by BlackCatSasuke
Summary: What would happen if a pair of otakus were somehow drawn into one of the animes they watch? What would happen if they eventually drag some friends along? and what would happen if eventually they learn how to travel through different dimensions? Rated M for safety. not a crossovers because there will be more than just one.
1. Chapter 1

**Jesús: "Hey was up, my name is Jesús and this is my first fanfic."**

**[My friend kicks my door open and walks in.]**

**Josue: "Jesús, Who are you talking to?"**

**Jesús: "Dude, must you do that every time you come in the door"**

**Josue: "Sorry, OH! You're starting the fanfic"**

**Jesús: "Yeah! I told you I would be typing it soon, oh! Sorry everyone, this is one of my best friends Josue."**

**Josue: "'sup everyone"**

**Jesús: "You get fixing the door"**

**Josue: "Alright then carry on" [starts to fix the door]**

**Jesús: "So, anyways, please everyone enjoy and give a comment if you want to."**

**Jesús: [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine (Except that I've bought every volume since January of 2009) or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Josue: "Dude you still not gonna do any of that except for using the Rosario+Vampire cast."**

**Jesús: "Just shut up and keep fixing" [Yells at Josue then turns to readers] "please enjoy, WITH NO INTERRUPTIONS."[Says looking a Josue]**

Chapter 1 (The Sudden Change)

Real World:

Jesús POV

"Ghaa!" I yelled

"What's up dude?" my friend asked

"Never mind Josue, I'm just bored out of my mind" I said

"That's strange four days in a row" Josue informed

"Well I just can't get any fun out of anything I do" I replied

Josue POV

'I wonder what's up with him, he's been like this way too long and he doesn't even talk about it.' I though to myself.

"Hey I got it!" I said "why don't we hang out after school" I said

"I gotta pick up my little brother from school" Jesús said

"Well, I'll go with you, maybe playing some soccer or something might help you get back to normal" I said

"All right fine" Jesús said

Jesús POV (after school at home, around 30 minutes after school release)

"Whoa! You're here already?" I asked

"This place wasn't as hard to find as you said" Josue answered

We walked to the school which wasn't too far from my house, about a block and a half away. On the way there I felt something weird getting closer to us yet the feeling was familiar. Then a bus stopped on front of the school, a very familiar looking bus.

We kept on walking and talking until we heard the voices of the people that got off the bus. They were speaking Japanese. I didn't understand much of what they said, but I understood the words "monster", "here", and "look". I thought it was weird so I turned around to see this people and… The Yokai academy newspaper squad was there.

"Josue please tell me that my eyes are not playing with me" I said not believing what I was seeing.

"Uh! What the! It's the Yokai newspaper crew" he yelled

I still had a hard time believing, so I got close to check if they were real. And when I say check I mean "CHECK" (touch, smell, and taste).

I started from left to right, and the order I checked was this: Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, Yukari, and Moka. Tsukune moved when I started.

{Is he always like this?} Tsukune asked Josue but he didn't get what he said

"Wait what?" asked Josue

"Is he always like this?" Asked Tsukune again, this time in English, very slowly.

"Oh! Only when he sees something unbelievable." Answered Josue no too quickly

I got punched on the face by Kurumu and Kokoa and sent flying to where Josue and Tsukune were.

"So, are you convinced?" Josue asked me

"Well, the pain was really high, and they were all touchable, so… YES THEY'RE REAL; I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY KURUMO AND KOKOA!" I answered yelling

"OK, they're real then" he said

We talked to them for a little while, and they told us the headmaster sent them to look for a monster that was spotted in this area and in this dimension. They also said they had about 30 minutes for the bus to leave again and they had to hurry. Suddenly Kurumu grabbed Josue and threw him on the bus. Everyone got on the bus and they all left.

Before they left I said "wait, you can't possibly think it's him!"

After they left I freaked out thinking, 'what should I do? It's not like I can chase a bus and get on.' I ran home and told my parents what happened, they of course thought that we were trying to pull a prank or something, I got desperate and got my Shonen Jump Magazine, on one of them there was a preview for Rosario+Vampire and there was an example of a Yokai academy entry form. I filled it in thinking it would help; the weirdest thing is that as soon as I finished filling it in, it burst into flames and disappeared. Something was really going on.

I turned to my parents and said "if I don't come back within a year or so, I'm not coming back" as soon as I finished I left with nothing more than a school backpack full of clothes, and not too long after that a bus, just like the one that Tsukune and the others took Josue on, came up and opened the door.

And so I left my home to start one hell of a journey.

**Jesús: "OK that was the first chapter"**

**Josue: "Was it good?" [Finished fixing the door]**

**Jesús: "So, you finished?"**

**Josue: "Yup"**

**Jesús: "You missed the whole chapter."**

**Josue: "Oh! Hell no! Let me read it" [tries to snatch computer]**

**Jesús: [Pushing Josue from the computer] "'till next time and please tell me how it was. I'm opened to all comments." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesús: "well here I am, back to continue on this crazy, random, and also very stupid fanfic of mine"**

**Josue: "Hey people I'm here too"**

**Jesús: [Turns to Josue, freaking out] "When did you get here?'**

**Josue: "I got here around 4 hours ago, don't you remember?"**

**Jesús: "Oh! Yeah! Sorry forgot, so anyway this is the second chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it" [turns to Josue] "dude, can you do the disclaimer I'm gonna get something to drink"**

**Josue: "Get me something too" **

**Josue [doing the disclaimer]: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story." [Finished disclaimer] "And you haven't used much of the 'other' things mentioned on the disclaimer"**

**Jesús: [Irritated] "Just shut up and put the chapter on" **

Chapter 2 (The Crazy Discovery, The Idiot's Fault)

Jesús POV

When I arrived everything was just like in the anime and the manga. And more surprising than that was that I remembered where everything was and could make my way around easily.

- At the school's entrance ceremony-

'There's Josue, I gotta get him before he talks' I though to myself and ran to him

When I got to him I said "Dude lets get the hell out of here before they find out we're humans!" the problem is I said it so loud everyone heard.

Josue kind of cut me off with one of those –you're an idiot- looks. I turned around and said "oops, I think I screwed up"

Josue grabbed me anime style and yelled "YOU IDIOT, NOW WE'RE DEAD FOR SURE"

As Josue said this everyone jumped to attack. Josue and I blocked as if this would help. Surprisingly it did. As I swung my arms to block my body a strong wind blast shot from my arms. On Josue's hands two shadow balls appeared and two guys were dragged into them. Josue and I looked at each other in awe.

Someone rushed at us again and we ducked under doing a bare roll, when we touched the floor lightning blasted from under the person that rushed.

"That's enough everyone!" the head master said "These two are the legendary human monsters"

"Wait. What!" Josue and I said in unicion

"There is a legend of demons that are born into the human world from human parents. They only come every 100 years or so. As for your powers, you have to be able to reach the age of 15 to unleash full power" He explained

"Then why didn't you try to get me last year when I turned 15?" I asked

"I noticed that you were starting to gain control over the power and I decided to leave you alone for a while, hoping that you two would actually met up" he said "so everyone please accept and take care of Jesús and Josue, The Human Monsters."

Josue and I snapped our fingers and on them appeared the five elements: water, f ire, wind, lighting, and earth, and on our palms appeared a shadow ball.

Then we walked to the dorms and we started talking about this.

"Dude! What the hell? Did you know about this?" Josue asked

"No, but that kindda explains why the wind goes crazy when I get a headache or get mad" I said

"So, you could use your powers since when exactly?" Josue asked me

"Since I was a little kid, but when I turned 15 I felt a little different" I answered

Josue POV

'This is great, no wonder I felt weird during my birthday' I though

"Hey, How did you felt when you turned 15?" Jesús asked

"Actually I felt a rush of energy through my body, basically hyper" I answered

"Hmm!" Jesús made the thinking noise; this means something is bothering him.

"What's up?" I asked

"This is so weird. In our world we can only be ourselves, you know the normal person, but as soon as we came into this world we got powers" Jesús pointed out. He's got a point it is pretty weird.

Jesús POV

'Alright, I think I get what's going on' I thought to myself

I started to do the hand signs for fire ball

"Jesús what are –"

"Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu" I said and launched the fire ball, Josue just barely got out of range

"It worked! Josue as long as we're here we can do anything" I said

"Anything like, you know, anime related?"He asks

"Yup!"

"You're trying to say that if I try to appear Link's giant knife-" the Giant knife appeared in his hands, as soon as that happened he got this creepy grin on his face then tried to run

"Oh no you don't!" I said and grabbed him by the collar

"Augh! Come on Jesús" Josue wined

"Fine, but don't go crazy chopping down all the trees. And be careful with the other's walking around" I said and just went to my dorm room.

I looked out my window after like 20 minutes of settling in and half the forest was gone

"Oh man! Maybe I should go and stop him" I said, I appeared the Hylian shield just in case and then did the earth style: head hunter jutsu. I grabbed Josue and dragged him into the ground only his head was left out.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME GO!" he yelled

"Dude you have to stop, look how much damage you've done" I said

"Augh! Fine" Josue replied "just let me cut a boulder"

"Go for it" I said and let him free

He dusted himself off and then picked up the sword. He did a few quick slashes and shaped a boulder about twice our size into a perfect triforce.

"Hey you made a triforce" I said

"Yup"

"Hey hold on a minute" I said. I drew an alchemy circle around it and made the rock have gold like shine

"Nice!" Josue said giving a thumbs up

"Do you think the head master's gonna get mad about this?" Josue Asked

"I don't know, maybe a little" I said

"Why don't you ask him" A voice said behind us.

Josue and I kind of freaked out knowing he was right behind us.

"Don't worry this place was going to be cut down anyway, we're going to make it a park so the students can behave more like humans." He explained, when we heard this Josue and I sighted in relieve

"Well sir, if you need anything to be done just call us. Josue, here, takes care of massive destruction and demolitions. I take care of any investigating or finding." I said

The headmaster told us that with the skills we have we could create a new club, the multiservice squad, and well we agreed. The headmaster also said that my room would be the clubroom and that I could do whatever I wanted with the room.

**Jesús: "that was it everyone"**

**Josue: "that was ok, I guess"**

**Jesús: "thanks man. By the way if you have any comments or anything else to say don't forget to tell me. Next time we will start going to Yokai and the real chaos will begin."**

**Josue: "True, it's going to be so crazy, mean and sometime just plain retarded."**

**Jesús: "So if you like any of the three things mentioned, stick along and you might just crack your asses off just like Josue and I when we first came up with this fanfic and I started to write it."**

**Jesús & Josue: "'Till next time."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jesús & Josue: "Yo! What's up everyone!"**

**Jesús: "This is the 3rd chapter now, and as usual, Hope you enjoy"**

**Jesús: [doing the disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Josue: "And yet again, you haven't used much so far"**

**Jesús: [tick mark on head] "Shut…" [Pulls out sword out of nowhere] "…Up…" [Get's ready to rush] "…And stop saying that!"**

**Josue: "please carry on and read" [dodges Jesús' swing] "dude fine I'll be quiet"**

**Jesús: "by the way. for those people that read my story, 1)Thank you for your time. 2) if you're interested for teh updates I'll be doing them (or at least try to) every weekend (saturday or sunday)."**

Chapter 3 (The First School Day)

Jesús POV

The next morning I woke up, and got ready for school. The headmaster told Josue and me that we could wear regular clothes because we were on the multiservice squad. Once out, I went to Josue's dorm room and knocked on his door. No one opened so I started to knock, hard, non-stop and Josue opened the door all of a sudden. I punched him like 3 times on the face.

"Sorry Man!" I said

"All good, needed a wake up smack" he answered "Just let me get ready"

Josue POV

'That actually kind of hurt' I though to myself once in my room

Something suddenly exploded in my room. More specifically my room's wall, Saizo broke it.

"This room is now mine" he yelled

"Aw! Really?" I asked him

This bothered me a bit, the fact he broke my wall. So I first turned everything on fire but not burning anything. Saizo started to freak out.

"Listen here. 'This' is my room, so you better…" I got red glowing eyes "…Fix it…" I cracked my knuckles and lightning then appeared around him "…FAST!"

Jesús POV

A lot of noise could be heard from Josue's room. Then after a little while he came out.

"What's with the noise?" I asked him

"Just Saizo fixing my wall" he answered

"Wait? Saizo-"

"Long Story" he said before I even finished my question

We then made our way to the school. On the way we saw Tsukune and the others so we tried to hag out with them.

"Hey you-" I was cut off by Josue pushing me. Josue got hit on the face by Kurumu.

"Jesús!" Josue said

"What's up?" I asked

"It does hurt!" he said again holding his face.

After a little while we asked them why they had taken Josue, even though we already knew we were demons.

"Well you see, we felt a presence coming from him, and he does looks like a demon" Moka explained

"Well at least we know why! He is very wolf like." I said

"Not another Gin!" yelled Kurumu backing off.

"Hey, I am not that perverted!" Josue replied

"Hmm! So you are a pervert" Mizore said this time

"No…um…well…I…just got a dirty mind, like all American teenagers" he answered

"So you guy are from the real 'real' world?" Tsukune asked

"Yup" Josue and I said synchronized with a smirk on our faces

"In our world you guys are just Manga and Anime-" I informed them

"We pretty much knows you guys' futures" Josue finished my statement.

Kurumu seemed to be the only one who was exited.

"What happens in my future?" she started to ask

I started to 'think' and asked Josue through telepathy

'Dude, should I freak the shit out of her'

'Do as you please. If you do make it good, but not too rough' he answered

I stopped my 'thinking' and said

"Well, Kurumu, You're going to get married"

"I knew it would work between Tsukune and me" she started yelling like a retard.

"Actually, it's even better than Tsukune"

She stayed quiet and listened very closely

"In about 3 years you're going to marry…"

She couldn't stay still any longer so she started jumping.

"…Gin-Sempai"

She looked shocked and disgusted for the 'truth'

"I'm kidding, we don't know yet what happens in your adulthood" I said laughing my ass off

She then sighed on relief and put one of those –you're dead- faces

Josue started laughing too and then she rushed us we teleported and pressed a pressure point on her neck and knocked her out

"Don't worry she'll be back in a few minutes" I assured the others

We left her lying down on the floor, and we started to walk again to class. She woke up in like 2 minutes and looked around for us; I used a much too underdeveloped Byakugan to check on her.

'She woke up didn't she?' Josue asked me by telepathy

'Yup she did-' I was cut off, yet again, by five, sword sharp, log nails. Kurumu's back. I right away teleported and appeared over her head upside down and started to mimic her

Josue POV

"Where is Je-…Huh?" I looked over Kurumu's head and Jesús was upside down mimicking her.

"What's up?" she asked, and for the irony of her question I had to laugh

She looked confused and asked the others

"What is it?"

They looked over Kurumu's head and Jesús was still there. They also laughed.

-In School-Lunch Time-

Jesús started to mess with Kurumu, without her noticing of course. He again teleported over her head upside down and started to mimic her again, this time he used transformation jutsu and transformed into her (clothes included).

"Why is he doing that for?" Moka asked. And yes, we're all in the same class.

"Well, in our world we have our own kind of fun, and his is messing with girls he doesn't like or girls he knows are really strong. Of course he knows when to stop, but sometimes that little thing called conscience just doesn't makes it back into his mind" I explained

"But, why Kurumu? He knows he can die doesn't he?" Tsukune asked a bit surprised about Jesús' real attitude.

"Well, you see! Yesterday we discovered that it would be really hard for us to die. We ended up getting more skills that what the headmaster said we had when we got here. So let's say, for the time being, that we are immortal. Even though there isn't such a thing as an immortal in any dimension." I informed everyone and then left to get Jesús.

He still was transformed into Kurumu and floating over her head.

'Come on, let's go' I told him through telepathy

'Why?' he answered on a whiny Kurumu voice.

'Dude, you cut my fun yesterday so call it Karma'

"Augh! Fine" He said out loud and Kurumu found us, so Jesús and I got back to the floor and he transformed back to normal before she could see us.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked

"I…" Jesús started "…just wanted to apologize for molesting you on the human world, and pulling that prank on you earlier about the future and all." Jesús finished

"I just wanted to say that I'm not as perverted as I said I was. I was just messing with you all" I said trying to come up with something

"Oh! Ok then, See you around" she said like nothing happened and left.

When a girl acts as if nothing happened when you just did or said something you shouldn't have, nothing good is bound to happen.

Jesús POV

Josue and I just looked at each other after Kurumu left with a -WTF just happened - face. After all she is never this calm.

After school was over we were walking, and suddenly as soon as we stepped out of school grounds, we were punched on the back of the head, into the floor.

"And that's what you get for pulling pranks on me" a girls yelled

"Ungh!" was all I could say while turning my head to look at the girl. It was Kurumu. Then passed out.

Josue POV

"And why did you hit me?" I yelled holding my head

"Because you said that you were a pervert when your not!" she yelled back

"Isn't that supposed to be a reason not to hit me?" I asked confused

"Saying those things to a succubus is an insult, and as such I had to punish you!"

"B-but…Augh! Fine whatever!"

After I finished arguing with Kurumu, I looked over to Jesús, who hasn't said a thing yet.

"Oi! Baka! Jesús, are you OK?" I asked but there was no answered.

I looked closer and then noticed he was bleeding. When he hit the floor he hit a pretty big rock and he got knocked out.

"Aw! Man! Don't tell me I caused this!" Kurumu said freaking out

"I don't think so. Unless, ARE YOU the one who PUNCHED him?" I asked sarcastically

She freaked out even worse yet than what she already was.

"Would you mind helping me?" I asked her

"Where are you taking him?" Kurumu asked back

"Nurses office" I said as she helped me pick him up.

When Jesús woke up he said he had a major headache. Nothing the nurse gave him worked so I though for a second.

"I got it" I said and reached into my pocket where I had a red potion just in case anything happened. Jesús drank it and was up in no time flat.

"Are you sure he was seriously hurt?" the nursed asked because of the way he started moving

We then went home.

**Jesús: "That was chapter 3 everyone"**

**Josue: "For a first day of school I'd say it could have been worse"**

**Jesús: "I agree and even I'd say it was fun."**

**Kurumu: "So I got to beat you up, on this episode?"**

**Jesús & Josue [Freaking out]: "How are you even here your just and anime/manga?"**

**Moka: "She's not the only one here, we all came"**

**Tsukune: "We found some weird door on the headmaster's storage when he told us to clean it up and we got too curious and ended up here."**

**Josue: "How Do you even know us?"**

**Moka: "We don't know the answer to that question, but I hope we can get along well**

**Tsukune and the others [bowing their heads]: "yuroshiku onegaishimasu"**

**Jesús: "Well, that's a weird turn out for my life! Anyways, please like usual send me your comments and tell me how is was"**

**Everyone: "JANE!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jesús: "Yo! I'm back yet again, with what I hope will be a great chapter."**

**Josue: "Don't forget about us"**

**Kurumu: "True after all we are part of this story"**

**Jesús: "Sorry forgot you people were here. Ok, let me rephrase what I said then. 'We're' back with what we hope will be a great chapter.'"**

**Kurumu: "Better!"**

**Moka: "Come on Kurumu, let him be, he still needs to get used to us being on this dimension."**

**Mizore: "I don't mind being unnoticed."**

**Yukari: "Where were you Mizore?"**

**Mizore: "Exactly!"**

**Tsukune: "Anyway I'll do the disclaimer" [doing the disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "And on with it"**

Chapter 4 (The first mission)

Jesús POV

Today Josue and I just went to class like normal people. And once in class…

"Jesús! Are you ok now?" Kurumu asked,

"Yeah, I mean I was ok since yesterday that I drank the potion." I said "Why are you asking."

"What happened yesterday?" Tsukune asked

"Kurumu smashed Jesús' face into a rock and knocked him out with a head injury" Josue informed

"Why?" Moka asked a bit worried

"Don't worry, I'm ok now" I said "Let's just say that that she made me pay her"

"For what?" Mizore asked mockingly

"Not what you're thinking I'll tell you that much" I answered

"All right class let's begin" Nekonome sensei said "Jesús I was informed that you received a head injury yesterday, are you ok?"

"Everyone gonna be asking am I right?" I said annoyed at the fact every teacher is for sure going to ask

Class continued like it would any other day and suddenly

"So you got your ass kicked by the blue head" Saizo said

"I know I can kick yours as a fact" I answered

"Sure you can"

"I'm positive about it"

"Wanna take it outside" Saizo finally yelled

"I don't think you're up to the challenge" I replied

"Sure I am" he yelled and punched me out the window and went after me

When I landed Saizo was fully transformed on his ogre form and tried to punch me again. He was too slow though, so I just stepped out of the way. He kept this up for a couple minutes then I got annoyed for the slowness.

"I'm tired of this" I said and got his fist with both hands and slammed him to the floor and then backed up a little.

"You little bastard" he said and ran towards me again.

I did Lee's primary lotus rising kick and once in mid air he said

"How are you this fast?"

"Simple, I'm just not you" I said then put the tiger hand sign on his back and said…

"Shishi Ren Dan [Barrage of Lions]" and did the hit combo

"I'm not done yet" Saizo said getting up very slowly

"I know you're not" I said and pointed to the floor. I had set Sakura's Sakura blizzard technique all around him.

"What's with all this paper?" he asked

"Sakura's Blizzard Jutsu. JANE!" I said and dropped the detonating kunai

Once I got back into school campus I got the feeling to sing a song from one of my most hated shows, "Sponge Bob," More specifically planktons' version of the F.U.N. song. And I did sing it.

"F is for Fire to bring down the whole town. U is for Uranium Bombs. N is for No survivors, when you…"

"Jesús! Where were you man?" Josue asked

"Oh! Nowhere." I said realizing that I was back in class

"Nekonome-sensei! There was an explosion about 3 miles away from the school and Saizo was right on the middle of it" A kid said running into class

"I'll go check on him" she said and ran off

Josue started staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You did it huh!" Josue asked quietly

"No, why?"

"Then why were you singing that song when you walked in?" he asked very quietly again.

"No reason!" I said a bit freaked out

Josue didn't mind about it for a while. After school he went to the school's rooftop, and I didn't see him for the rest of the afternoon.

I hung out with Tsukune and the others, we went to the cafeteria.

"So what club did you and Josue join?" Moka asked me.

"If you guys want you can come along to the news paper club." Tsukune informed

"I think we're going to have our hands full on our club." I said

"What club?" Kurumu asked

"The head master made up a club and made Josue and me the leaders of it."

"What is the club then?" Yukari asked now

"The multiservice squad. We basically just do whatever people need: investigating, rescuing, or retrieving. Basically we do missions depending on what the client needs"

"And is it fun?" Yukari asked again

"Can't tell, we still haven't gotten anything to do."

"Hey, did you say you do what your client needs?" a random kid from our class that was sitting a couple tables away asked.

"Y-yeah!" I said "why do you ask, do you need something?"

"Actually, my friend has been missing for a while now. His name is Ryuji. We were near the waterfall on the forest north from here peeping on gi-, I mean picking bugs for a science project" he said

"Sure! Anyway, I'll look for your friend and I'll bring him back." I told the kid

"Thanks" he said bowing his head

"No Problem"

"Can we come along?" Tsukune and the others asked

"Sure, the more help the better"

**Josue: "Finally our first mission"**

**Jesús: "Our first mission? What are you talking about?"**

**Josue: "Aren't we going to save that guy?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah but maybe you won't go"**

**Josue: "Why they get to go!" [Points at Tsukune and the others]**

**Jesús: "They were with me, you just decided to ditch me"**

**Kurumu: "What's wrong Josue? Not gonna have any fun?" [Laughs at Josue]**

**Josue: [picks up an ax] "Well I might have fun here instead" [looks at Kurumu]**

**Kurumu: "What are you thinking" [runs away from Josue]**

**Josue: "Come back here"**

**Jesús & the others: [sweat drop] "guess she asked for it"**

**Jesús: "anyway, thanks for reading."**

**Everyone: "'Till next time"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsukune: "Hello everyone, Tsukune here. Jesús will be running late today and so will Josue, but he told us everything about the fanfic so we'll be presenting it today."**

**Moka: "They had a free day and decided to go to the arcade."**

**Kurumu: "So today is the day about their first mission of the multi service squad."**

**Moka: "Yes. I wonder what's going to happen!"**

**Tsukune: "I'll do the disclaimer and get started right away." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Moka: [bows head] "Please enjoy"**

Chapter 5 (Mission 1: Shinigami)

Jesús POV

"So when are we leaving?" Kurumu asked

"I'll go get Josue and then inform the headmaster. You guys go home and get ready for a trip of about 2 to 3 days. You know clothes, food, anything you think you might need. Josue and I will get the rescue gears and other survival things. Let's meet up in front of the school in about 30 minutes." I said and they went to their rooms

'Now where is Josue? Oh yeah! rooftop.' I though to myself and rushed to the rooftop

When I got to the rooftop Josue was just laying down and sleeping

"Dude wake up!" I yelled

"Oh! What? Where? Hey waz up Jesús? Why did you wake me up?" he asked

"We got our first mission. We're leaving on 30 minutes. Go get the rescue gear and other things in my room and I'll see you there in about 5 minutes."I informed him

"Sweet, but wait! where are you going?"

"I'll go inform the head master and then catch up with you."

"OK"

Once we said this we scattered using the ninja stepping skill.

"What are you doing here?" the head master asked before I even went into the room

"We got our first mission. You told us to let you know when we got one."

"Very well. Where are you going?"

"The forest on the north from here. It seems that a student named Ryuji got lost there." I informed the situation.

"Oh…that forest. Yes there seems to be a legend that in there you might encounter a shinigami, grim reaper. If you do, then the chances of you leaving the forest that day are very slim, however when you do you're not the same. Good luck!" he said getting up from his seat.

As I was leaving I remembered that Tsukune and the others were coming along

"Oh, by the way. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Kokoa are coming along." I said as I turned around.

"Are they part of the club then?" he asked

"Actually they asked if they could come along, I was thinking on asking them to join."

"Very well, they can go with you. Let me know if they join or not."

"Got it!" I said then ninja stepped to my room.

When I got to my room the whole place was a mess.

"Josue where the hell are you?" I asked out loud

"Right here!" he said from under a pile of wood. Where did that even come from?

Once I pulled him out from the wood he dusted himself of.

"Dude where do you keep the gears?" he asked

"You don't remember? Is right here" I said and punched my wall opening a secret door I found when I was given the room.

"Dude! When was that there!"

"Never mind that let's get the things" I said and threw a couple backpacks to him.

We filled the backpacks with ropes, hooks, flare guns, tents, camping bags, and many other things.

"Are we all set? By the way why so many camping bags" Josue asked

"We're all set, and I put this many camping bags 'cause Tsukune and the others are coming" I told him

"Hmm! Cool!"

"Well, let's go"

We went to the school's front gate and the others were waiting for us

"Here they are" Yukari said cheerfully.

"Are you all set everyone?" I asked everyone nodded a yes

"Well then. Let's Go!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled then we left.

**Tsukune: "I hope you all enjoyed it, this is as much as Jesús told me to write"**

**Kurumu: "That was a bit short"**

**Josue: "That was so cool!"**

**Jesús: "I told you I could get the secret power up on the 3rd stage."**

**Moka: "You guys are back!"**

**Jesús: "Yeah. We said that we were more likely to come back at the end of the chapter."**

**Josue: "And how was the chapter?"**

**Tsukune: "It actually went pretty smoothly. And as you can see Kurumu didn't destroyed your room while you were gone."**

**Kurumu: "What's that supposed to mean"**

**Tsukune: "Nothing"**

**Jesús: "Anyway, since Josue and I weren't here. Who wants to give the final words?"**

**Moka: "I'll do it. Everyone thanks for reading and don't forget to give comments on the story."**

**Everyone: "'Till next time! And have a nice Christmas!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jesús: "After a good day of slaking off, back to the story. Today we'll be spending the first day on the rescue mission."**

**Josue: "Well, get started right away then. I already want to read what happens on this mission."**

**Tsukune: "Josue calm down. Jesús is getting ready still."**

**Josue: "He's actually just wasting time." [Looks at Jesús who's just sitting and stretching his arms] "Anyway. Where are the others Tsukune?"**

**Tsukune: "They stayed behind on the other dimension. They got detention for failing a test that everyone in class got a 100% on, obviously except them."**

**Jesús: "I'm surprised that Yukari failed. Isn't she like super smart or some shit like that?"**

**Moka: "She drew a picture of Tsukune, herself and I doing something not school appropriate on the answer sheet. And she got caught."**

**Jesús & Josue: "IDIOT!"**

**Jesús: "Anyway Josue do the disclaimer while I get the snacks"**

**Josue: "Got it!" [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 6 (Mission 1: Kidnapped)

Jesús POV

We got to the forest early the next morning. We all spend the night just outside the forest, remembering what the headmaster said about the shinigami.

"Yukari! Stay near. You don't want to get lost in these woods" I yelled as we walked slowly through the forest.

"But this place is beautiful, what could happen?" she asked

"Well, something I haven't told you all is the legend the headmaster told me about this forest."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked a bit scared

"He told me that in this forest there is a shinigami, and if someone encounters it they have low chances to leave the forest that day, and that once you do leave the forest you're not the same, I myself want to find out about this shinigami and what's up with it" I informed everyone.

We walked for about 30 minutes and then found the waterfall that our classmate mentioned.

"This is the place?" Kurumu asked

"I think. I mean, I've checked a 5 mile radius with the Byakugan and didn't see another waterfall." I said putting the Byakugan hand signs up to double check the area.

"And where's the shinigami?" Josue asked

Yukari jumped to the pond under the waterfall and so did Kokoa.

"Maybe we should take this time as a refresher. You all can take a bath or have some fun on this spring. We'll take turns on watch duty and make sure no one peeps on you." I said

"That's weird of you, are you by any chance going to be the one to take a peek?" Kurumu and Mizore said

"Please don't get me wrong, I'm just trying to be thoughtful." I said letting out a sigh and sounding annoyed

"Thanks, we'll take the offer." Moka said and then we left.

Once we left we spread forming a triangle around the spring Tsukune took the south-west side of the area Josue went to the north-west and I got on top of the waterfall and kept an eye on the back of the waterfall.

After a couple minutes…

"Kya!" the girls yelled

… Something happened

"What's going on!" I yelled and just got up from where I was

"Jesús are you up there?" Mizore asked

"Yes, why?"

"Something happened, come down here!" Mizore yelled back

I jumped down and landed in front of the waterfall, water walking. Moka and Kurumu were gone.

"Where are Moka and Kurumu?" I asked

"The shinigami came and took them" Yukari cried

"Which way did it take them?"

"It went north." Mizore said

"Hey. I just realize, where's Kokoa?"

"She chased the Shinigami."

"WHAT! That Idiot." I yelled

'Josue come in' I tried to communicate with Josue by telepathy

'What's up?'

'The shinigami appeared. It took Moka and Kurumu. It's on its way north and Kokoa is on the run behind them'

'What? That idiot! I got it.' He said and cut the telepathy

"Are they going to be ok?" Yukari asked still crying

"Don't worry, they will." I assured. 'at least I hope' I though to myself

**Jesús: "And I'll end it there."**

**Josue: "WHY!"**

**Jesús: "I just tough it might be a good cliffhanger"**

**Tsukune: "It actually is. They are going to be ok right?"**

**Jesús: "Of course. There are many more chapters coming up, so they'll be safe."**

**Josue: "Just dismiss the chapter and get working on the next one already!"**

**Jesús: "Dude. Chill. Moka, sorry for making you disappear."**

**Moka: "It's ok, I'm sure is for a good reason."**

**Jesús: "So anyways, before mister 'I want to read' over here kills us all. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me how it was and what I need to improve on as usual."**

**Everyone: "'Till next time! And also have an awesome 2012."**

**Jesús: "And to those who think the world is going to end. You can all…"**

**[Even though this is rated M, censored due to extreme cursing]**

**Everyone else: [sweat drop]**

**Jesús: "Sorry about that. What I mean to say is forget about it and if in the end it happens just remember you've enjoyed life to the fullest. Personally I don't believe in that since they always come up with something on the topic of world's end. So…never mind, later!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Josue: "and today is basically the day the mission really starts."**

**Kurumu: "How do you know?"**

**Jesús: "Truth is I have a binder with all the ideas for the story. I've also been writing the story there. I actually got about 10 more chapters than what I've typed." **

**Moka: "That explains why Josue knows what's going to happed."**

**Jesús: "Anyways, someone do the disclaimer so I can get started."**

**Mizore: [out of nowhere] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Josue: "Where did you come from?"**

Chapter 7 (Misson1: The chase)

Josue POV

After Jesús said that the shinigami went to the north I've been searching for him. I've been using Byakugan but I'm not too good at it yet.

"Someone help us!" I heard Moka's voice coming towards me

When I turned around the shinigami was going on my direction so I got ready for battle.

When I attacked, the shinigami sidestepped and kept running. Then Kokoa tackled me thinking I was the Shinigami.

"Take this, and this, and thi-" she kept punching then realized it was me "Josue? What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to get the shinigami but you tackled me." I said as we started to get up "I'll go and track it down, you go and get everyone, tell them which way to go and then Jesús will know what to do." I said and she rushed back in the direction she came from.

Jesús POV

I informed Tsukune about what happened and he came running to the waterfall spring. We checked Mizore and Yukari to make sure they weren't hurt, which they weren't. And then Kokoa came running.

"Where's Josue?" I asked

"He sent me to get you all. He's tracking down the shinigami." Kokoa informed

"Good. Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked her

"Not really."

"Tsukune get my other backpack. You three get dressed and let's go." I said reminding the three girls that they were on their swimsuits.

They took 5 minutes to dress up and then we started on our way to Josue. Kokoa leaded the way up to where she and Josue met, and then I took over.

"This way!" I said and we kept moving

Josue left signals of which way to go by marking trees and leaving sticks on the floor. We caught up to Josue on about three hours.

'Where are they?' I whispered to him

'This is actually pretty weird. The shinigami's trail ends on that tree right there I haven't gotten too close yet to investigate.' He answered

'I'll do it' I said and did the ninja camouflage jutsu.

I checked the tree itself and the only thing that called my attention was that it had a weird looking branch on it. The branch had a sign that said {He who dares walk in should be ready to die at any moment.} nothing but a kid's joke if you ask me.

I went back to the group and told everyone what I saw.

'But what about an entrance?' Yukari asked.

'Well the thing is that behind the tree there is a hole, you can't see it from here because it hidden with a bunch of grass, I guess that would be the way in.'

'Great, then we're going in then?' Tsukune asked

'Yeah. Let's go." I said and we all went into the hole.

I went first to check the place and then Yukari, Kokoa, Mizore, Tsukune, Lastly Josue.

"Let's go, and remember, there might be some traps so be fully alert." I said and we started walking.

After a few hours of walking the way split on two.

"Great!" I said sarcastically

"We gotta split up." Josue suggested

"Tsukune, Kokoa you come with me…" I said"…Mizore, Yukari go with Josue. You chose where to go."

Josue, Mizore and Yukari went to the right and we, Tsukune, Kokoa and me, went to the left.

We're coming Moka, Kurumu.

**Jesús: "Yet another good spot to end it on."**

**Josue: "This time I agree."**

**Moka: "I wonder what happens next."**

**Kurumu: "Me too, I want to know what happened to me already."**

**Tsukune: "Calm down Kurumu we're on our way."**

**Kurumu: "Well you're all coming too slow."**

**Josue: "That sound so wrong coming from you." [Starts laughing]**

**Kurumu: "What was that?" [Makes her claws longer]**

**Jesús: "Well while Josue gets killed by Kurumu. I hope you all enjoyed. Like usual give me comments on how it was, and see you next time."**

****Everyone: "See ya!" ****


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone: "Yo!"**

**Jesús: "We're back with yet another chapter."**

**Josue: "This is the last chapter about the 1st mission."**

**Kurumu: "So you're finally going to "save" me."**

**Jesús: "and Moka."**

**Kurumu: "That's what I meant."**

**Jesús: "Anyway, I'll get started right away." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story." [Sad face****] "I guess I should just take a small part of the disclaimer *sniff, sniff*"**

**Josue: "What do you mean?"**

**Jesús: [Depressed aura] "I don't want to kill the mood for the fanfic…I'll just say it at the end."**

Chapter 8 (Mission 1: Rescued, Mission's End)

Josue POV

It's been 10 minutes since we split up into teams. It should be around midday by now. I just hope that Moka and Kurumu are ok.

"So what do you think we'll find around here?" Mizore asked

"I don't know. Hopefully the girls or the shinigami." I replied.

"What if we find the shinigami?" Yukari asked a bit freaked out.

"We'll make him tell us where the girls are."

We kept walking until…

"Um…Josue? What does it means when the floor sinks as you step on it?" Yukari asked

"Please tell me you didn't!" I though out loud.

Then the floor split open and we all fell into a trap hole with bamboo spears on the bottom. Mizore was hanging from the edge of the trap door, and Yukari hanged from her leg almost getting pierced by a spear. As for me, I sunk my hand on the wall as close to the spears to my feet to touch the tips.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. I started to get tired of hanging and started to lose my grip on the wall. 'Damn it! I gotta do something or we're all dead.'

As I though those words to myself I remember that I could use the DBZ flying ability. I flew out of the hole and tied a rope to a rock for safety and then dropped the other end to Mizore and Yukari.

"Come on you two. You gotta let go and grab the rope." I yelled at them.

When I got them out we rested for a little and then kept walking. Not too far from there we found Moka. She was chained to the wall on a position only a pervert would put her in.

"Moka!" we yelled to let her know we were there.

"You guys came for me!" she answered happily.

"Are you ok? Did the shinigami hurt you?" Yukari started to ask.

"I'm ok."

"Not for long." I said and broke the chains to get Moka out of the way from a knife.

The knife was thrown to the place where her head would have been.

"Great, we got company." I said and rushed the person who threw the knife.

Jesús POV

"How far are we going to walk?" Kokoa asked

We have been walking for about 20 minutes and fallen onto about 3 traps thanks to Kokoa's stubbornness. First into an arrow trap. Then, a big log fell on us. And lastly bombs.

"Well, if someone wouldn't have fallen on three traps we might have gotten to wherever we're going" I answered.

"It's not my fault. I have no experience on traps."

"Do you ever watch movies? They use them all the time on action movies."

"You guys there is someone ahead." Tsukune said

When we got to the place Tsukune pointed. Kurumu was right there. She was chained on the wall.

"Nice position." I said.

"Shut up and get me out of here!" she yelled back

"Get away from her!" a voice said. Then a young man came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You don't need to know since you're gonna die!" he yelled and rushed with a scythe in hand.

"You get Kurumu out of here…" I said to Tsukune "…Kokoa go tell Josue what's going on." I finished as I pulled out a sword from thin air and blocked the scythe.

The young man then threw the scythe to Kurumu.

"Damn."

Kurumu was still hanging and could only close her eyes. I rushed as quick as I could, which wasn't fast enough, and got stabbed on the arm.

"Are you ok?" I asked Kurumu as I reached for the chains to cut them.

"Y-yeah!" she said

"Tsukune!" I yelled and threw Kurumu to him and the young man tried to catch her instead. Right behind Kurumu I threw the sword and got the man on the hand completely through. I pulled the scythe out of my arm and defended with it.

Tsukune got Kurumu and ran out. Kokoa right behind them.

"Only you and me now you creep." I said

"Too bad you can't beat me." He said

"No, _you_ can't beat me." I said and did the best healing jutsu I could to heal my wound.

Josue POV

I've been fighting this guy for a while now. He looks as tall as Saizo when he transforms, but mush faster.

"You guys, we found Kurumu!" Kokoa came in yelling

"Good. Yukari, Mizore follow Kokoa out of here and get Moka and Kurumu to safety." I yelled

"Now I can let out my real fighting spirit." I said towards the man. When I said this I pushed the man away and pulled out the giant knife Link uses on Ocarina of Time.

I did a bunch of quick slashes and finished the man off on 5 slashes. I only knocked him out though.

"Now to answer a couple questions." I said and slapped the man awake. "Where is Ryuji?"

Jesús POV

"Do you want to give up now?" I asked the young man.

"Never, I won't go down so easy!" he yelled

"Well I still gotta ask you about this Ryuji kid." I said and the young man started to laugh like crazy.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"I'll tell you if you beat me." He said and started attacking again with my sword.

We clashed about three times then I lost grip of the scythe and he tried to stab me with the sword. I kicked him on the face and made him drop the sword which I picked up and kept attacking. I pulled out some knives and did the ancient shadow binding technique. The young man couldn't move any more.

"I win" I said

The man bowed his head and said

"I'm all out of energy. You win. Truth is I'm Ryuji." He said and started laughing again

"Wait what? What about the kidnapped people?" I asked

"We released them the next day. We would just kidnap them because they would find us when seeing girls on the waterfall spring." He explained

"Then how did you go missing?"

"I saw the 'Shinigami' last year and joined-" before he finished I knocked him out, tied him up and carried him out.

I met Josue half way out the hideout and we just went to the others.

"You guys made it out." Yukari said

Moka and Kurumu were dressed back to normal and we explained who the 'Shinigami' was.

"You guy were great today. How 'bout it wanna join the club for good."

"What about the news paper club?" Moka asked

"You can stay in it and be in this one at the same time. That way you can get the news first handed."

"I'd say I'm in" Kurumu said right away. We just stared at her. "I just don't want to owe you anything" she said pointing at me.

I laughed and we went back to the school. Once we got back I told the headmaster everything. Who the shinigami was and that no one was actually kidnapped, and also that Tsukune and the others were in the club.

Now we are an official club.

**Jesús: "We got a whole team now!"**

**Josue: "Sweet. Now we get to the crazy episodes and the funny ones too."**

**Tsukune: "Great, now getting the news will be really easy."**

**Kurumu: "Finally I hear about me."**

**Jesús: "Would you shut up and also talk about your friends."**

**Kurumu: "Fine about Moka and me"**

**Jesús: "Good"**

**Moka: "It's nice to be back in the story. I think."**

**Jesús: "anyway that's the end of it. So please leave any comments you got on the story and thanks for reading."**

**Josue: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You can't just end it now! How about you fill us in on what ever you were trying to say earlier? Huh, Emo boy?"**

**Jesús: "Hey I'm not Emo…I'm just Angsty!"**

**Josue: "Whatever. Just what was it anyway? I mean It was even gonna change the Disclaimer?"**

**Jesús: [Depressed…again] "well the truth is…A few weeks back…I visited the Shonen jump website and… well."**

**Josue: "Just say it already!"**

**Jesús: "I read that Shonen Jump Magazine will no longer be sold *sniff, sniff* now they're only doing it online. Now where am I gonna get Anime new? And since I can't get the magazines anymore I though 'maybe I should take the Shonen jump magazine part out of the disclaimer…' but then I said '…Shonen owns more than just the manga so I should just leave it in just to be safe but…" [Ramble, ramble, ramble]**

**Josue: "Wow. That really hit him hard. And I mean HARD! Dude just cut it out its not the end of the world."**

**Jesús: "you're right even if I can't get Shonen I can still buy each manga on their own. Much more expensive that way, but oh well."**

******Everyone: "Anyway, See ya!" ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Jesús: "Waz up people."**

**Tsukune: "Hello Jesús."**

**Jesús: "Tsukune? Where are the others?"**

**Tsukune: "Actually, I came here alone today. Moka was summoned by her father along with Kokoa. Kurumu stayed in school on a tutoring class she got into. Mizore, I haven't seen since chapter 7. And I don't know about Yukari."**

**Jesús: "Ok. Well it's only going to be you and me 'cause Josue had something to do so he couldn't come today."**

**Tsukune: "uh. Well I think it's time to get started then." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 9 (Mask Attack)

Normal POV

It's the night right after the first mission of the multi service squad. Jesús was tired and heading to his room. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and the others also went to their respective rooms. Except for one person, Josue.

Josue POV

'There's Jesús, I better tell him about this' I though as I rushed to where Jesús was.

"Oi! Jesús wait" I yelled as I saw him about to open his room.

"What is it? I'm a bit tired and want to go to bed dude." He said

"Look at what I found in my jacket when we got back." I said

"What is it? Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" he said annoyed.

"Look!" I yelled when I finally pulled it out. It was a mask made out of wood.

"Is that? 'The Mask'?" He asked

"Yup, and Look at this" I said and started to split the mask into two. One was Purple and the other was Black. I gave him the Purple one.

"May I?" Jesús finally asked.

"Ready 3…2…1…NOW!" I said as we put them on at the same time.

I had a black head and white hair like Raiden from 'Mortal Kombat.' I was also wearing my regular clothes but they had a design like red claw marks. Lastly I was wearing a chain and spiked gloves.

Jesús on the other hand had a purple head and hair of the same color and looked like Dark's from DNAngel. His jeans turned black and his shirt turned clear grey and he was wearing a black long sleeved Jacket on top of his shirt and also had chains and a silver colored chain with a cross around his neck.

We looked at each other then said "sweet." Then made the tornado run thing and had a hell of fun.

We went to the park and pulled pranks, good pranks. On the students that were on the park still. After we finished the students we went to the school, which still was open, and pulled prank and scared some teachers. First teacher we saw, Nekonome-Sensei. We pulled out the small honk Jim Carrey uses and blasted them right next to her ears. She then squeaked, dropped whatever she was carrying, and jumped sticking her nails into the roof.

"Josue." Jesús said seriously.

"What's up?" I asked

"Cats do jump when they get scared." He answered and started laughing his ass off, and then I joined in.

By midnight everyone started looking for us. They even paid Saizo, Gin and Kuyo to catch us so we caged them on a jail cell we created out of nowhere. After locking those in we turned around and the rest of Yokai was right there. Jesús and I looked at each other and then we said, "Hit it!" and appeared dressed on the get up Jim has in 'The Mask' for Cuban Pete. And after a confusion created by us, obviously, we escaped.

On the way though, we scared Moka and Kurumu so we shut them up on the one way we found easier. Kissing them. I kissed Moka, Jesús kissed Kurumu. Then we ran off again.

When we took of our masks…

"Dude! We need to hide this!" I said putting it in my jacket. Jesús just put it under his shirt.

Moka POV

We chased the masked guy and then saw Jesús and Josue taking off the masks

"Oh…My…God! Did you see that?" I asked Kurumu.

"What? That the masked guys are Jesús and Josue?" she asked back, and I just nodded a yes. We then ran off.

The next day we told the others what happened and they just laughed.

"We're serious! The masked guys were Jesús and Josue!" I said again

"She's right. We saw it with our own eyes" Kurumu backed me up.

"If she is right, and you believe her, how do you two found out?" Yukari said and we both just blushed

"Maybe you're just lying to call the attention of my Tsukune" Mizore said.

"What did you say you icy bitch?" Kurumu Yelled

"You heard me you winged slut!" Mizore yelled back

"Now, girls calm down!" Tsukune said

Just then Jesús and Josue came in. I kind of freaked out.

"There they are. Ask them yourselves." Kurumu said.

"Jesús? Josue? Can we have a word with you two?" Tsukune asked them

"Sure! What's up you guys?" Jesús asked

"Is it true you two are the masked guys from yesterday?" Mizore asked

Jesús POV

'Holy Shit! How did they found out man?' I asked Josue through telepathy.

'I don't know but we have to come up with something. NOW!' he answered

"What are you talking about Mizore? The masked guys disappeared and we're right here. Oh Mizore you so cuazey." I said as if nothing happened. I'm pretty good at acting.

"Yeah! He's right we're not the masked guys." Josue replied also normally.

"Oh. Really?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah! Anyway let's go we're gonna be late for school." Josue said kind of loosing his cool.

'IDIOT!' I told him through telepathy again.

'What?'

"Josue? There's no school today, it's Sunday!" Mizore said

They had us. 'We're done for' I though. Then something came to my mind.

"Well you see we found these outside my room this morning…" I said pulling my mask out. "…and we wanted to try them but, they don't work." I said putting it on, knowing they don't work on the day. After this Josue relaxed.

After this two months flied by with no disturbances and we were on vacations.

**Jesús: "That the end of it. Kind of a stupid chapter for a change."**

**Tsukune: "That was pretty intense. I'm glad Kurumu wasn't here otherwise she would have killed you."**

**Jesús: "I'm not scared of her. Anyway next time we'll be meeting some new friends and adding new characters into the story."**

**Tsukune: "That'll be a nice touch."**

**Jesús: "Yeah! I though so. Anyway thanks for reading and please just leave any comments about the story."**

********Tsukune & Jesús: "Laters!" ********


	10. Chapter 10

**Jesús: "YO! We're back with another chapter."**

**Josue: "If some of the readers think you know the real life Jesús and me, this chapter will tell you if it is us or not."**

**Jesús: "True. By the way, this chapter was written a very long time ago and some of the friends I'm about to mention have gone away and/or broken relationships but I'm still leaving it the way I wrote it on the first place. So, if any of my actual friends are reading this, please don't get pissed off at me or any one."**

**Moka: "So were gonna talk about your real school on the story?"**

**Josue: "Yes! And this might actually tell you people where we are located."**

**Tsukune: "Great! We're meeting new places."**

**Jesús: "Anyway, Disclaimer anyone?" [Looks around, no volunteers] "Wow! Hey! Don't fight everyone, I'll do it." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 10 (Real World)

Jesús POV

"Here we are, the real America." I said

"It's just how we left it a few months ago." Josue said

"So you're gonna walk us around this dimension?" Moka asked

"Yeah! You have to meet our friends, family and town." Josue pointed out "what if you people want to visit sometime?"

"Oh…ok then" Moka said

We went to my house first. I showed them the neighborhood and the parks. After this I packed some clothes, my I-pod, computer, and Wii, of course all games included. I went to the rest of the group and then we went to our old school CHS, to visit old friends.

"So, this is your old school?" Tsukune asked

"Yup! Well let's go everyone" I said. We are all teenagers, and this school is the only one in AZ. with an open-campus lunch, so the security guards though we were coming back from lunch.

Everyone was outside. We saw one of our friends; a senior named Kurt, and walked up to him.

"Hey what's up guys?" Kurt said "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well we basically transferred schools." I replied

Kurt then saw the people behind us.

"Um…guys can I have a word?" he asked. We walked over to him. "Who are those?" he asked again.

'Josue you explain him.' I told Josue through telepathy.

'Alright!' he replied.

I walked over to the others.

"Okay guys! You need to speak English here, whenever you have questions tap either Josue or me on the shoulder, but no Japanese" I said

"Why?" Kurumu was the first to ask.

"Well there are some people who don't like Japanese people an-"

"So people won't find out we're anime characters!" Tsukune said cutting me off.

"Well, that's part of it. After all, not everyone watches 'Rosario+Vampire' which is the name of your show." I answered "What I was trying to say is that. As there are people who don't like Japanese people, there are others who love them. And they would probably want to come along."

"Oh! Ok then." Tsukune answered first.

"So Kurt, you understand now?" I asked

"Some what" he answered

"Ok! Kurt this is Tsukune, that one right there is Moka, the one right next to her is Kurumu, The small one right there is Yukari, Purple hair over there in Mizore, and carrot head over there is Kokoa." I introduced everyone.

"Who are you calling a carrot head?" Kokoa asked

"Who do you think? After all no one else has red hair." Josue replied.

"Teme! Anata Baka!" She yelled and started to swing a punch towards Josue. I gave her the worst Death glare I could ever give and she stopped.

"I didn't mean it." She said right away.

Josue POV

'He's not that scary.' I though

'What did you told them?' I asked Jesús

'No Japanese, and she just used it.' He replied

We kept on walking and reached the place were our friends usually hanged out. First one we saw was a sophomore named Bexley.(A/N: I'm putting the grades they're in because at the time this was written Josue was a freshman and I was a sophomore. In short; Josue=Freshman, me=Sophomore.)

"'Sup Bex!" I yelled

"Oh! What's up Josue? Where have you guys been?" he asked

"Long story short. We transferred schools." Jesús said

"And who are those?" he asked pointing at the others.

"Those are our new friend from the new school. We're showing them around." I replied and introduced them all.

"Oh! Ok, hello there." He said

"Hi, it's nice meeting you" everyone said to Bexley.

Jesús POV

We hung out with them for a while. Then out of no where an idiot I hate, that sadly goes by my name, Jesus [note the spelling. NO accent on the u], came up to us and started to push us around.

"Out of the way." He said and then saw Moka and the other girls. "Hey there babe! Want to go out tonight." He asked Moka

"Back off Jesus, otherwise we'll be forced to kick your ass for bothering our friends." I replied seriously.

"What are you gonna do?'" he asked.

I looked at Josue, who nodded a yes. Our speed and magic related abilities were still useable on this dimension, but none of the Yokai powers were useable.

I ran behind Jesus leaving and afterimage that then faded and elbowed him on the back sending him towards Josue. Josue kicked him up, and while he was on midair I put my hand on his chest and slammed him to the floor.

"Fuckers!" he said getting up and rushing us.

He 'punched' me and another afterimage faded.

"Huh!" he yelled.

"I would stop if I was you" Josue said "He's done warming up."

"Pfft! As if I care, I can kick his a-" just before he finished I did a knock out punch on his stomach.

"Told ya!" Josue said right before he passed out

"What was that?" Bexley asked

"Just something we learned on the new school. Here are some entry slips we got if you wanted to come along." Josue said

"Thanks! I guess" He said and got a few of them.

"Well, you guys have got to go so later." I said.

"What do you mean the bell ha-" Bexley started saying and was cut off by the bell. "How do you do that?"

"Hey, I might be at another school, but I still remember the bell schedule." I replied.

We walked to Josue's house and showed them his place. I was just a bit disappointed that I didn't see someone.

**Jesús: "There, chapter done."**

**Josue: "And who might this someone be?" [Mockingly]**

**Jesús: "Shut up!"**

**Tsukune: "I'd say it was great."**

**Moka: "Agreed"**

**Kurumu: "Do you really hate that one kid that goes by the same name as you?"**

**Jesús: "as a matter of fact, yes! He's been bothering me since Sophomore year. {Note: I'm a Senior now}"**

**Josue: "So then, please leave any comments and tell Jesús here what you think about this story. He even accepts the good old 'You suck!'"**

**Jesús: "True I don't mind it."**

**********Everyone: "Later!" **********

**********Jesús: "By the way. I'll be putting character info for Josue and me and also some others characters I might think up. I won't be putting one for Tsukune and the ohters 'cause I suppose you're reading Fanfic because you've already watched or read the series. anyway if you have or are wondering what Josue and/or I look like to get a better image of the story stop by my profile and check it out. I'm out."**********


	11. Chapter 11

**Jesús: "Yo!"**

**Josue: "We're back yet again."**

**Kurumu: "About time. What's happening today?"**

**Tsukune: "Kurumu calm down."**

**Josue: "Today we're actually going back to Yokai."**

**Kurumu: "Does that means I get more lines?"**

**Josue: "Maybe. If you get on Jesús' good side."**

**Jesús: "Dude. Shut up, she's gonna get funny ideas."**

**Kurumu: "No I'm not!"**

**Jesús: "Anyway time for some writing." **

**[Disclaimer]: "…"**

**Jesús: "Wow! Hey! Don't fight everyone, I'll do it. Again." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 11 (Videogames Time)

Jesús POV

Before I went back to Yokai I told my parents what happened and they were very shocked. I told them not to worry, that I would be ok.

"So Jesús, where did all the money come from?" Josue asked

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well you did buy a lot of stuff. You got Brawl, Tenkaichi 3, and lots of point cards for the Wii, and I mean a lot." Josue said a bit surprised.

"My parents gave it me, more than 1000 bucks."

"What are you gonna do with all the cards?"

"Well, with all the cards I can get all the games for the Wii on the Wii store."

"Cool!"

We got back at midday and Josue and I took our things into our rooms. I set up my Wii right away and Josue came to play.

"Hey let's play man!" he came in yelling

"I already finished setting it up so let's roll." I said and put in Brawl

"Finally a one-on-one battle. We hardly ever get to do battles like this." Josue said.

"Hey on the way here I created a new Jutsu." I said and did it on the Wii. I named the Jutsu the 3D motion Jutsu; with it we could play the game as the characters.

"What is this?" Josue asked

"The new jutsu I invented was for better playing experience. In a way we go into the game but it's only a barrier that covers a certain area and transforms it into the game." I said.

"Sweet. Let's do this!" Josue yelled and pulled out Link's master sword and put on Samus' Zero beam blaster on his left arm.

"Wait." Is all I could say and pulled out a master sword myself to block his sword attack.

Tsukune POV

"Hey maybe we should go to check on Jesús and Josue they seem really interested in something when we were coming back" Moka said

"Sure why not! I mean the club room is Jesús room, maybe we should get acquainted with the tools and such." I said and we headed to Jesús' place.

Once we opened the door Jesús and Josue were rushing each other with swords in hand.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled and they stopped right away.

"Oh! This?" Jesús said "It's not real. See" he said and passed the sword through his hand "but if I try to hit him it'll work as a wooden sword." He said then slapped Josue with it.

"What is this?" Moka said touching the barrier, which couldn't be entered.

"It's my 3D motion Jutsu, it let people play in videogames as if they are in-" Jesús explained

"And it's awesome!" Josue cut him off

"Let me take it off" Jesús said and put the barrier down.

Jesús POV

Moka, Kurumu and Mizore stepped towards us and I set the barrier back up.

"What do we do now?" Moka asked.

"Just think of what you what to use; weapons, martial arts, anything." I explained

Moka then transformed into her inner self "Hmm! Pretty convenient." She said with inner Moka's voice, apparently when she transformed her inner self really came out. Kurumu just grew her claws and wings, and Mizore made ice claws.

Josue kept what he was using and I got Sasuke's katana (Naruto Shippuden) and Ikuto's Black Linx right claw (Shugo Chara).

"Let's do this" Moka said and started to walk to me.

"Wait! We can't punch girls!" Josue and I said

"Oh! Now you don't want to fight us, or are we not good enough for you." Moka said

"No you see…" I started "…we made a vow to never hurt a girl unless it is to save a dear friend or something critical." Josue finished my sentence.

"But this is not fighting, by what you said this is a videogame" she said then kicked the living hell out off me, and sadly my dark self took over. When this happens I can't control my actions or words.

"So that's how you wanna play huh?" I said once in dark form

I disappeared and appeared on Moka's side, when she noticed she jumped away.

"Well, well, well. Look at who scared wimp." My dark self said again.

Josue POV

"Jesús what's going on?" I asked

This is the first time I see him like this. Apparently he's still trying to hold himself from hurting them, but his really mocking them big time.

"So then. Is anyone gonna attack me." He said

Then Kurumu rushed him and he punched her on the back of the head knocking her out. He's no longer himself.

Moka and Mizore couldn't believe what happened and attacked at the same time. Jesús normally doesn't hurt anyone and now he's punching even girls.

He was still mocking them really badly. He dodged their hits and blocked with his legs whenever he needed it, while his hands were on his pockets. He disabled Mizore with the 64 palms technique and then said something to Moka that I couldn't hear. After he said it she attacked fasted and fiercer.

Moka POV

He's fast, I can't believe there is anyone faster that the members of my family. I won't forgive him; first he disables Kurumu and Mizore and then what he said to me, "You're a disgrace to your raze. You can't even touch me."

"Moka! Move back!" Josue yelled at me

"Why?" right then I got kicked with a kick harder than my own. I was sent into a tree generated by the Jutsu and knocked out.

Josue POV

There's no way that's Jesús, he just beat all three of them in less than 5 minutes.

"Jesús stop it. You've gone far enough" I yelled

"This you see is not Jesús anymore" He said and turned back to normal except for the katana.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Jesús has told you about when he gets pissed off."

"Yeah! And?" I replied.

"I'm the one who does all the fighting when he looses consciousness."

"You Bastard! You've used Jesús body without permission." I yelled and rushed.

He kneed my stomach then punched me on the face. I also lost my own consciousness.

Normal POV

Josue's eyes started to glow red as he pulled out his double sword broad sword (Broad sword made up of two single blade swords.) Jesús just waited in place for him to attack. When Josue attacked he was much faster and stronger.

"I can see you're not using your full strength." Jesús said.

"How do you know if I ain't?" Josue asked (he can control his dark self, he's just stronger and faster.)

"Did you forget already?" Jesús replied unleashing the Sharingan.

Josue turned one himself so he wouldn't get on a Genjutsu. Yet, his low knowledge of Sharingan usage went against him and he turned it off. Right after that Jesús used the Tsukiyomi.

"It's useless remember." He said "I control everything."

"You wish" Josue yelled and broke free from the Tsukiyomi. After this they fought each other for hours.

Tsukune POV

"We need to stop them. But how?" I though out loud

"I know" Yukari said and took out her wand and waved it around, nothing happened.

"It's this barrier; it serves as a force field to keep everything from leaving or entering." Kokoa said.

"We at least have got to find a way to get Moka and the others out." I said

Just then Jesús and Josue passed out making the barrier come down.

"What happened? The barrier just broke down." Yukari said

We rushed to see the girls they were ok only minor wounds and sleeping now.

Jesús and Josue woke up.

Jesús POV

"Ungh! What happened?" I asked

"You went berserk and I had to stop you." Josue replied "you even hurt Moka, Kurumu and Mizore with no reason."

"No way! Where are they?" I asked

"Over here!" Tsukune yelled

"Stand back, I'll fix this" I said and did healing jutsu to fix the girls wounds. When they started to feel better they woke up.

"What happened?" Moka asked back on her outer self and jumped away when she saw me.

"I'm Sorry, Are you ok now?" I asked bowing my head in apology.

"Y-yeah thanks, what happened to you, you basically attacked every moving thing." She said

"I forgot to tell you all about this. When I get angry, like really pissed off, I do this. I'm sorry!" I said and bowed my head again.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Tsukune asked

"Yeah! But there is the need of at least 5 persons for this."

"What is it?" Josue asked

Once I had everyone's attention I said.

"Some one has to distract me, which would be you Josue, then four more do this." I said and though them one of my original Jutsu very slowly so they would learn it. "When you finish the signs and concentrating energy into your hands say 'Sealing Jutsu Set: Four Pillars of Peace' and touch the ground forming a square around me, this will drag the energy back into me."

"It's a bit hard but we should learn it." Tsukune said and everyone agreed.

After this we all went to sleep it was night after all and my room was humongous thanks to some fix up I did.

**Jesús: "Man I was forgetting how great it feels to play brawl."**

**Josue: "I know. One-on-one battles are so much fun, but we never get the chance to do them any more."**

**Moka: "So you guys are what they call. Gamers."**

**Jesús & Josue: "Hell yeah! And damn proud of it too." **

**Jesús: "Anyway next time we'll have some adventures so join us again."**

************Everyone: "See ya!" ************


	12. Chapter 12

**Jesús & Josue: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "Today we'll have quite the chapter."**

**Josue: "Say, where are the others?"**

**Kurumu: [Walks in] "Right here!"**

**Moka: "Sorry we're late everyone."**

**Jesús: "It's cool we we're about to begin… Disclaimer anyone?"**

**[Silence]**

**Tsukune: "I'll do it." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "And on with the story."**

Chapter 12 (Mission 2, Package Delivery)

Jesús POV

New day new adventure is what I always say, but this time…

"Hello everyone." A voice was heard at the door.

"Oh! Good morning head master." I said when I opened the door. I happened to wake up early even after yesterday's incident. Everyone was still sleeping. "Um… excuse me a second please." I said backing away from him.

After getting a good distance from him and closer to everyone…

"EVERYONE WAKE UP, THE HEAD MASTER IS HERE!" I yelled at everyone. Kurumu freaked out as if she was being attacked. Mizore just got up from where ever she was. Tsukune jumped from fear, and so did Moka. Yukari and Kokoa both put their hands on their heads and started running around. As for Josue, he's a heavy sleeper so he was still knocked out cold. I went up to him, picked him up by the collar and wacked him on the face a couple times, when he woke up he glared at me.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked

"The head master's here, wake up." I replied

"You know, you could get an alarm." He replied

"Nah! This is cheaper." I replied and turned to the head master "now then, what's the honor of you coming to my dorm room. Let me guess a job for the multiservice squad."

"Why as sharp as usual, we need to deliver this package to the next realm westwards but our messenger kind off cowered out." The headmaster said

"What's up there? Monster attacks?" Josue said and started laughing at the irony

"Actually yes, it is said to be the realm of the chimera demons. Demons with no will other than killing; I've myself gone there once and experienced some pretty ugly things. I would go myself, but as you know school's almost in and I need to fix some things up before it does. Can I trust you with the task?"

"Sure. Just tell us about how long it'll take to pack enough equipment." I replied

"It will take about three days. It's a 7 hour drive, but the bus suddenly broke down after bringing you all back. So it might take you about a day to get there on foot."

"ON FOOT!" Josue and I yelled

"Yes, I assumed you two would have figured it out by the way the conversation was going." The head master replied with a grin on his face.

"Fine we'll go. Everyone go to your rooms and pack enough clothes for the trip. We'll gather at the entrance gate for departure again. We leave at mid-day." I said

"Got it!" everyone said and went to their rooms.

After they were all gone the head master gave me the package, a box labeled important sealed with a special spell. I could even see the dark magic used to seal the box. He also gave me a map of which way to go to get there.

"Alright then, we'll be back on about three days." I said to the Head master and he left the room.

I fixed two duffle bags with emergency and camping gear, I also put the package on one of them, a regular school backpack of clothes, and a third duffle bag with swords, detachable staffs and other weapons. I also set a second backpack with food and supplies for living. And then gathered up with the others.

Everyone got to the meeting place with 15 minutes to spare. Each had a backpack which I presumed had clothes for the trip.

"All set" I asked, and everyone replied yes or nodded one "Josue I need you to carry this bag, it's some emergency and camping supplies, it also has the package so be careful with it."

"Okay, I think I know how to carry an important bag." He said and put it over his shoulder.

"I'll need some one to carry this bag too" I said putting the second gear duffle bag on the floor.

"I'll take it" Mizore said and grabbed the bag

"Lastly, this second backpack." I said "This is our food for the trip"

"I can take this one" Tsukune said as he said and put it on his back.

"Okay, we got 15 minutes for take off. If anyone feels tire on the way just say it and we'll take a break. We need to make it back any time before school starts again so we got 5 day 'till then. The head master said this trip might take about 3 days and if it does we'll have 2 days off before school starts. Any questions?" I said

"I got one" Josue said "Why did you specifically gave off these bags, and not that duffle bag you've got there?"

"This Bag is got weapons and I don't trust you with them knowing how crazy you can get with a broad sword in hand. Any other questions?" I replied and Josue glared at me. No one asked any questions any more.

"This might be quite dangerous so I want everyone to stick together and be really careful. If anything happens let me know I been practicing some healing jutsu got, so I can at least do first aid with this. Well let's go." I said and started on our way.

**Jesús: "Done."**

**Josue: "That was pretty short."**

**Kurumu: "And I had no lines."**

**Moka: "I think it was ok for a mission start chapter."**

**Jesús: "Thank you, at least someone appreciates my ideas."**

**Tsukune: "Then next time we officially start the mission?"**

**Jesús: "Yes. Well I'm tired so I'm gonna go sleep. Can someone take care of the last words?"**

**************Mizore: "Thanks for reading and join us next time. Don't forget to give comments." **************


	13. Chapter 13

**Everyone: {Yelling like crazies] "Yo! 'Sup everyone; we're back with another chapter."**

**Jesús: "well I got nothing to say so let's just get started." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Josue: "On with the story."**

Chapter 13 (Mission 2, day one)

Jesús POV

We left Yokai about 4 and half hours ago we've walked about 8 miles because Yukari keeps getting tired. So far we've had like 3 resting stops. We're actually on our fourth one.

"Yukari are you ok now?" I asked her

"Yeah, I can keep going." She replied and got up.

"Man you're just slowing us down" Kurumu said a bit angry

"No I'm not, am I?" she asked me

"I don't care, even she's still a little brat so what can we expect." I said Kurumu laughed and Yukari glared at me "Whatever. Let's go" everyone started walking

"Jesús. Hurry it up." Josue yelled

"Coming." I said as I stood back up and we kept on walking

We walked for about an hour and then Josue found something

"What is it man?" I asked

"I'm not sure it's either a carrot split on five ways or a small hand." He said then examined it "No, it's a hand."

"I wonder what happened." Moka said a bit startled

"Jesús, don't you have a map?" Josue asked

"Oh yeah, let me check where we are right now." I said as I pulled it out the map the head master gave me. "Um… guys I got good news and bad news what do you want first?" I said to everyone

"Hit us with the bad news first." Josue replied

"We entered the chimera realm already, so in a way this is the danger zone."

"And what could the good news be!" Kurumu yelled freaking out.

"We have officially gotten to the half way mark. So I'd say we've got about another 5-6 hours of walking to get there." I said putting the map away. Since it was very much pass lunch time we stopped once again to eat lunch.

Moka and Kurumu fixed the food up. Kokoa, Tsukune and Yukari set a blanket on the ground so we could put the food somewhere. Mizore, Josue and I were on watch duty. I mean being on the chimera realm we could get attacked any moment.

"Mizore make sure you give us a sign if you need any help Okay, shoot this upwards and we'll know where you are." I said and handed her a flare gun "Josue I don't need to give you one 'cause you can just do a simple jutsu." I said and started to walk away.

"That's no fun." He said and started walking as well

After a good 15 minutes Kurumu flew up high and called for us to go and eat. On the way back I saw Mizore's flare go off.

'I got it, just go on ahead, we'll catch up to you guys' I told Josue through telepathy and then went to Mizore. When I got to her she was surrounded by chimeras.

"Oh, damn." I said and attacked right away

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"I sprained my ankle just a second ago." She replied

"Just hold tight I'll take care of this." I said and pulled a sword out of the bag

I cut a chimera's hand off then another one attacked from behind and picked me up.

"Damn it." I said and did substitution jutsu and appeared right in front of it and cut it in half. Mizore started to throw ice kunais and called the attention of some chimeras.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" I yelled and appeared 2 clones; one to help me out and the other to help Mizore. After fighting for about 20 minutes the left over chimeras ran away. I put my sword away and picked up Mizore trying not to hurt her leg.

When we got to the group…

"Why the hell are you carrying her like that?" Kurumu yelled. I instinctively picked her up bridal style and Kurumu didn't like it.

"Um…sorry but she sprained her ankle and couldn't walk" I said and put her down gently.

After doing some first aid healing jutsu and binding her leg to a piece of wood so she wouldn't bend he foot too much we all decided to camp here for the night and set up a tent for each. We were gonna have turns on night lookout to make sure nothing happened to the others, first was me.

My time was actually pretty calm and nothing really happened at about 10 at night Josue came out and switched places with me.

Josue POV

'Well it's seems pretty calm I hope nothing major happens' I though to myself and just then…

-SFX…Crash-

Something broke a tree about 80 meters from our camping ground and was getting closer.

"Great! Just what I wanted." I said and went to attack before it got any closer.

It seemed like a mixture of a bear and a dragon, you know bear body with wings and crazy long claws it also spat fire. That thing was awful big too. It stepped forward and slashed with its overgrown left claw. Although the slash totally missed me by like 3 meters it cut my shirt and also kind of cut my chest.

"Great! Another shirt!" I said and went ahead to attack

The Bragon (bear + dragon = bragon) started flying and then did a dive attack. It hit the ground right next to me since I stepped to the side. "Now" I said and jumped then cut the bragon's hand off with a sword I got when I got on watch. On the pain it went berserk and attacked with its leftover hand. The attacks were 3 times stronger and almost pulverized me three times although I put up a barrier and the sword to block.

"That's it. This isn't my style but…" I Threw the sword as high as I could over the bragon's head and jumped right next to it, did some hand signs and did chidori after I fully charged it I grabbed the sword to make it lightning blade and then cut/electrocuted, the bragon down the middle. When I hit the floor there was a big explosion and an even bigger dust cloud. After that Jesús and the others came over.

"Dude, what on the living hell was that?" He said and then saw the Bragon "Whoa! That more than explains."

"Are you ok?" Moka asked

"Yeah! Just a minor injury." I said showing the cut the Bragon did on me.

"You call this minor?" Tsukune said pulling out a first aid kit

"Fine more than minor, but certainly not major."

"Ok, let's just got back to the camp, I'll put up a barrier so no chimera can get close to us and we can all rest up." Jesús said and we all went to the camp site.

Tomorrow we set out on the second half of the trip.

**Jesús: "THE END"**

**Josue: "That was pretty sweet."**

**Kurumu: "And I finally got some lines"**

**Jesús: "You're so self centered you know, anyway thanks for reading."**

**Moka: "Please join us next time."**

****************Everyone: "Laters!" ****************


	14. Chapter 14

**Jesús: "I'm so tired"**

**Moka: "What's wrong did you not sleep well?"**

**Jesús: "No, I slept ok is just that yesterday I spent most of the day sleeping and now I feel like crap."**

**Josue: "I know just how you feel. That happens to me a lot."**

**Tsukune: "Then are you gonna update today?"**

**Jesús: "Of course, even if I feel like crap, I can still type ok."**

**Kurumu: "I'll do the disclaimer!" [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

**Jesús: "Also small note to the readers out there. Josue here is got his own story under the name of FERALxFANGS but he's having some computer problems and he weants people to know..."**

**Josue: "...I'm SORRY. I know I just started but it's all my computer's fault."**

**Jesús: "calm down man is not your fault. any way if you read this story and his as well now you know and as for those that don't go ahead and read it is really good."**

Chapter 14 (Mission 2, day two/split up)

Jesús POV

Its morning and we're all ready to go.

"Are you sure no one is forgetting anything?" I asked

Everyone double checked for their things and then we started walking.

"Josue how's the package?" I asked

"Let me check it" he said pulling it out of his bag. "It's still here, no damage to it."

"What do you think is in it?" Kurumu asked

"We better not check" Tsukune said and pulled her away

"It seems pretty fishy." Mizore said

"Alright we better keep moving everyone." I said and we kept on walking.

After a couple hours of walking…

"AAAAHHH!" Kurumu yelled, she had fallen down a cliff. Out of instinct I jump to try and help, but all I could do was take the fall for her.

When we landed she passed out and landed on me, I landed on my back hurting myself majorly and barely being able to move too quickly.

"Dude, are you two ok?" Josue yelled down the cliff

"We'll do just fine" I replied as best as I could trying to hold the pain back "You all follow the track and go to the destination, we'll meet you there."

"Are you sure? That sounded like a big crash." Moka replied a bit worried

"Don't worry about us. We'll get there you can count on me." I said and then I heard Josue calling everyone to follow.

'You better not end up dead' he said through telepathy.

'Whatever' I replied and they left

Now I gotta wake up Kurumu some way. I know… I used water style to drop some water on her face before healing myself.

"What happened to us? Where are the others?" Kurumu asked

"We fell down the cliff and we were split apart, you passed out that's why you don't remember a thing." I informed while doing first aid healing jutsu being the best thing I could use on myself.

"What happened to you?" She said a bit worried looking at me in pain

"I took the fall's impact saving you and injured my back. Don't worry though I'll be ok" I assured her.

After a little while my back felt a little better and we started walking on the direction we were supposed to go when suddenly.

"RAWHHHH!" a chimera came out of nowhere

'Damn it' I though to myself. The chimera was a sphinx (lion with wings)

The chimera rushed at us and I pushed Kurumu out of the way and got a staff to hold it back

"Jesús what about your injury?" Kurumu yelled

"Don't worry I can take this one" I said and pushed it back then I used the shadow clones and attacked, the sphinx had a hard time with so many targets, but absolutely out of nowhere more sphinxes came out and attacked

"Kurumu take cover, hold on to something and don't let go." I yelled turning on my sharingan and doing hand signs

"Wind style: Rising dragon" I said and did an uppercut that unleashed a tornado, along with the jutsu I used my Yokai abilities and made it a tornado with gales that cut through anything like butter.

Kurumu started loosing her grip and then I turned off the rising dragon. Not before she flied off on my direction. When I caught her we hit a tree re-injuring my back.

"Jesús, Jesús are you ok?" Kurumu said and started freaking out

"Yeah! Don't worry. I won't let you be injured in this fight." I said barely able to stand up. "This time take cover about a mile away, this is gonna get ugly." I said and then I started charging all the Yokai energy I had and made it fly around me. Kurumu saw this and started running to safety.

'Kurumu is almost out of reach' I though to myself and then the sphinxes that had survived the rising dragon rushed me.

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled and blasted a giant lighting barrage down on an area of one mile radius. Even though some lightning hit me none made effect and were redirected on some other direction. When this was over, all the sphinxes were dead and burnt to a crisp. I started walking to the direction Kurumu went and not even 5 steps later I fell and passed out. Not before putting a seal on the floor below me.

Josue POV

About a half hour from when Jesús and Kurumu split away from us…

"Josue! What's that?" Moka asked. There was a big flash of light and then lightning generated inside the light.

'I got a bad feeling about that.' I though to myself

"Everyone run, don't even look at it." I said and we all ran for it and took cover on some rocks nearby. After 5 good minutes of lightning the flash came down and the lightning stopped.

"What the hell was that?" I said and then there was a big silent.

**Jesús: "Dun, Dun, Duuun. What happened with me? What happened with Kurumu? Will we make it to the rest of the group? Find out, next time. Don't forget to leave some comments."**

******************Everyone: "See ya!" ******************


	15. Chapter 15

**Jesús: "YO! Minna-san! Ajimemashite! ****Oh-matte!" [Shuffle through things] "There, Sorry I've been trying to learn Japanese for a while and right now I was reviewing what I know."**

**Josue: [angry] "You ass. You've been learning and not teaching me anything"**

**Jesús: "No- I wasn't learning I was reviewing. So you can't really say shit about me knowing more."**

**Kurumu: "Anyway. Back to the main topic."**

**Jesús & Josue: "Sorry!"**

**Jesús: "So you're all back for yet another chapter. A bit of a cliff-hanger last time-"**

**Everyone: "Tell me about it!"**

**Jesús: "hehe! Sorry about that I'm a fan of cliff-hangers as much as the next guy but I kind of felt like forcing myself, so sorry couldn't hold myself."**

**Tsukune: "It was a nice touch though."**

**Moka: "I gotta agree it was after all the first time you use your powers in battle and full throttle too."**

**Kurumu: "So what happened to us?"**

**Jesús: "You're about to find out…Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Everyone [but Jesús]: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 15 (Mission 2, day two/What happened?)

Josue POV

It's been about a whole hour since the big flash and lightning strike. We stopped to rest and discuss what happened.

"So Josue what was that?" Moka asked

"I saw a figure between all that light before we started running, it looked like a person." Mizore informed us all

"I'm not sure of what it was or who created it, but I got a feeling it was Jesús. After the lightning stopped I stopped feeling his presence." I said

"Maybe you should go and check it out." Yukari said a bit worried

"Nah- if it was him he'll be ok. There probably was a reason after his power drop. Even, going back now would mean that we, most specifically me, doubt he'll make it back to the group along with Kurumu. Just have some faith on the guy, if anything that's what he mostly needs." I assured the others.

After half an hour we kept on walking and a chimera appeared. The chimera looked like something you would see on FMA (Full Metal Alchemist you know human/beast mix.) The one that appeared looked like a mixture of a human and a wolf or tiger. It had long/sharp looking claws, and a bunch of fur.

"I got him" I said reaching for my sword but…

"Josue, what's the problem?" Moka asked

"My sword…I left it on Jesús' bag."

"What!" Everyone yelled

"No problem I'll just use my Yokai powers." I said "although I still need to get used to them so can some one back me up?" I asked before rushing the chimera and blocking one of its attacks.

Mizore was injured and Tsukune was carrying her. Moka was protecting them in case of trouble and Yukari was too scared so she stood back.

"I'll help." Kokoa said "I've been itching to kill one of these."

Kokoa jumped and kicked the chimera on the head…or so it looked. The chimera grabbed her leg and slammed her at me.

"You Ok?" I asked before getting up

"No problem." She said and rushed "Ko!" she yelled and Ko (Her little vampire bat) turned into a giant hammer. And she started swinging it at the chimera.

I started following right behind her and then jumped to attack. I charged a fireball on my left hand and threw it at the chimera distracting it and making it get hit by Kokoa.

"Bull's eye" I said and then ran right through it with a wind blade I generated around my arm (Like Zero from Megaman on Tatsunoko vs. capcom, his final special).

The chimera then broke down in half and we kept on walking. The use of Yokai energy made me light headed and gave me a bit of a chest pain for a second, but went away quickly.

"That was fun." Kokoa said enthusiastically

"Weren't you even a little scared?" Yukari asked

"No way, we vampires aren't afraid of anything!" Kokoa replied.

"Um…Kokoa you got something on your shoulder." I said

"Kya! What is it! Get it off me! Get it off me!" she yelled freaked out

"Oh…sorry it was just a leaf" I said

Everyone started laughing at Kokoa's act. Then we got to our destination.

"How may I help you all" a man said welcoming us.

"We have a package from the headmaster of Yokai academy, Mikogami Tenmei" I informed and they let us enter.

"Please wait here." The man said and left us on what looked like an office's living room

After a couple minutes a man came into the room

"I understand you have the package from Tenmei." The man said "My name is Himitsu Touma. Thank you for bringing the package, most messengers would rather not do so for the location."

"Yeah! Well it's what our team does." I said

"Well thanks a lot."

"Excuse me, but has a young man about my age and a blue haired girl about her age…" I said pointing at Moka "…arrived here? The guy goes by the name Jesús, and the girls by Kurumu."

"Why no they haven't? Are they companions of yours?" Touma asked

"In fact they are, but we were separated about 2 hours ago and Jesús said they would catch up to us here. Haven't heard from them since." I informed

"Would you like to go look for them?" Touma asked

"No sir I'm sure they'll get here soon" I said 'or at least I hope'

Kurumu POV (Before the Flash)

Jesús told me to run and I did after that… There was a huge flash and lightning coming from where he was.

"I wonder if he'll be ok" I said to myself and then after 5 minutes the flashing stopped.

I went back to look for Jesús and I couldn't find anything but a completely obliterated forest. All the trees were struck down and there was a crater the whole way to where Jesús was, going deeper as I kept on walking.

After finally getting to where Jesús was I found him on the floor.

"Jesús are you Ok?"

He didn't respond.

"Jesús?" I said shaking him a little.

He still didn't say anything, I tried to hear his heart and he barely was alive according to the beat it had.

"This is bad. I need to find help"

'K-Kurumu.' I heard a voice

"Is anyone there" I asked on my surroundings

'It's me, Jesús, I'm talking through telepathy. I overused my powers and can't even move, much less talk' he said 'go find Josue he'll know what to do.'

"But I can't leave you here." I replied

'I can't move a finger; I can't even open my eyes. You have to find Josue; I can sense him moving north-west. Catch up to him and tell him to come here.' He said

"Then I won't leave you here. The only way for me to go is to take you along, otherwise how am I gonna show my face to the others. You saved me and arriving without you just wouldn't be right." I said and picked his bag up, put his arm over my neck and started dragging him along.

**Jesús: "MAN! Will Kurumu make it to the others dragging me along before I die? Or was it a bad idea for her to take me along."**

**Josue: "I don't know but you're bad at keeping you promises man."**

**Jesús: "hey man I said I would get there alive and I am ok."**

**Moka: "At least he's gonna make it."**

**Kurumu: "What are you all talking about?"**

**Moka: "I've been reading ahead along with Tsukune and Yukari."**

**Kurumu: "So you already know what's gonna happen?"**

**Moka, Tsukune and Yukari: "Yup!"**

**Jesús: "Ok so Moka basically gave a preview of next episode, I hope you all enjoyed it and keep on reading. Please tell me how it was and/or what I should do."**

********************Everyone: "See ya!" ********************


	16. Chapter 16

**Jesús: "Yo! We're back."**

**Kurumu: "Today it's gonna be awesome."**

**Josue: "You only say that because it's going to be mostly on your point of view."**

**Kurumu: "So, I hardly get any lines. So I think it's only fair for there to be an all Kurumu chapter."**

**Jesús: "If you don't stop being so stuck-up I'm gonna make it some else's point of view."**

**Kurumu: "Fine, anyway I'll do the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "You just wanna get this started."**

Chapter 16 (Mission 2, day two/Kurumu's adventure)

Kurumu POV

I've been dragging Jesús for about 15 minutes. I just left the crater that Jesús made. I haven't flied because I'm afraid of it calling the chimeras' attention.

"Jesús, are you still hanging in there?" I asked to see if he still was alive

There was no response but I kept on walking trying not to waste any time. After a couple minutes of walking…

'Look out behind' Jesús said and a chimera appeared. A bull with wings, and by the way it was moving it didn't look very friendly

'Just put me down and fight, I'll be ok.' Jesús said encouraging me to fight and leave him alone

The chimera started towards us, so I put Jesús down to fight it.

"You better not be dead when I'm done with that thing." I said and started flying to fight the chimera and drive it away from Jesús.

The chimera reached me and tackled me making me fly unsteady.

I enlarged my nails to attack. I first tried catching up to it and cut its wing that would make it go down to the ground and slow it down majorly.

When the chimera saw me right behind it did some sort of summersault and got behind me. It tackled me again but I got it by the horns and took advantage of the distance to cut its wings off.

The chimera roared and started falling. Before hitting the ground I let go of the chimera and kicked it down into the floor. The chimera got up, even after the fall, and started rushing me to thrust through me with its horns but the damage it took made it very slow and I cut all four legs off of it and finished it up.

After finishing the chimera up I went towards Jesús and picked him back up to keep walking.

"Are you still there?" I asked and there was no response

"This time I want an answer."

No response again. I checked for any sign of life and his heart beat was even slower than before. Really close to death.

"Oh no. I gotta hurry" I said to myself and grew my wings again to start flying.

"I didn't want to do this 'cause it would probably call the attention of the chimeras but I think there is no helping it now!" I said and picked him up again and started flying.

After about 20 minutes of flying there was a house, more like a mansion, and flew to the door.

I knocked on the door and a man answered.

"Are you Kurumu?" the man asked

"Yes. How do you know my name?" I asked back

"Your friends are inside and said you would arrive here. I presume this is Jesús." The man asked moving him.

Jesús obviously didn't respond.

"Yes, that's him. Can you please take me to the others? He need's help quickly" I said on the verge of tears

The man took us to the others right away.

"Hey there you are!" Tsukune said

"What's wrong with him?" Moka asked pointing at Jesús

"Did he fall asleep on you?" Josue asked and everyone started laughing

"Jesús is dying as we're speaking. He told me to bring him to you and haven't heard from him since. He could be dead by now." I yelled and started crying.

"Whoa! What? Care to say that again?" Josue said a bit freaked out

"He overused his powers and passed out and probably by now died." I said "He told me you could help."

"Then he generated that lightning storm? This idiot he always tells me not to overdo it and he goes and does it himself." Josue says a bit angry "clear the couch and put him there" he said and we did as told.

"This may look a bit rough on him but it's the only way I can help." He said and charged a ball on his hand, the ball alone emitted a strong Yokai energy. And then he hit Jesús with it on the heart. The ball pierced through his chest and started integrating into his body. After a couple minutes Josue stopped and dropped to the ground in front of him.

"That was just to give him a jump start. Truth is when we use all of our energy, and/or stamina we drop and won't' be able to move, or will struggle to do so. But since this was the first time for us using Yokai power at this level during battle this might have caused his heart to slow down and almost caused him a slow and terrible death. I myself when I fought the wolf-man chimera felt like my life was being sucked out of me, so I can picture what Jesús went though." Josue informed

"Does that means he's gonna be Ok?" I asked

"Sure. He just needs to rest for the rest of the day and he'll be up and running tomorrow morning like nothing happened." Josue said trying to cheer me up "I can see that you're getting a bit attached to him. That would probably mean a lot to him." He said and then asked the man something. The man then bowed his head and left the room.

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"I asked him to tell the owner of this place that you two arrived and that we'll need to stay for the night." He said and then started walking away "you should all get some sleep Jesús will want to leave early tomorrow."

"But it's not even dark out." Moka said

"Jesús and I go by the time of our dimension and he'll wake up at 7:30 AM of his watch" Josue replied pointing at his wrist.

I looked at it and it read 8:57 PM.

"That means you all have about 10 hours to sleep and regain your strength." Josue said and left.

"If what he said its true maybe we should get some sleep" Tsukune said

Moka and Tsukune helped Mizore up and started walking out Yukari followed right behind them and then Kokoa. Josue then came back and put some blankets down

"You should rest up too. Even though he's gonna be ok we still shouldn't move him. So let's just put some blankets on him and let him rest." He said and stretched a blanket over Jesús and then left again.

'I won't move until I see him up again I need to thank him face to face.' I said to myself and just lay down on another couch next to Jesús' and went to sleep.

**Josue: [like a maniac] "HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"**

**Jesús: "cut the Frankenstein references."**

**Tsukune: "he's just happy you made it"**

**Josue: "not exactly, you see since I put energy in him and he's alive again, it kind of applies."**

**Jesús: "true. Anyways thanks for reading-"**

**Kurumu: "and please leave some comments."**

**********************Everyone: "See ya next time" **********************


	17. Chapter 17

**Everyone: "Yo!"**

**Josue: "How's it been?"**

**Moka: "We're back with a new chapter and the end of the mission."**

**Tsukune: "Thank you everyone for reading this far, although we're aware it's not been that long yet."**

**Mizore: "We appreciate the attention given by all the readers, and Jesús might have said this before or he may not, but if you have some ideas Jesús might put them into the story. He's wide open for ideas on the fanfic."**

**Kurumu: "Now let's get started please."**

**Jesús: "Well, they took everything I had to say but the disc-"**

**Yukari and Kokoa: [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "I take what I was about to say back."**

Chapter 17 (Mission 2, day three/He's back, The End)

Jesús POV

'Oh man, what happened yesterday' I though to myself rubbing my eyes and rustling my hair.

When I opened my eyes I was on a fancy living room. Kind of like the ones you see on movies when their in a mansion.

"You finally decided to join the living again young one" a voice came from the entrance of the room.

"I'm sorry, not to be rude but who are you? And where am I?" I asked the man

"Oh yeah! We haven't officially met yet. My name is Himitsu Touma, this is my mansion. I was the person you were meant to deliver the package to. I understand by what I've heard you were dead for a few minutes. Maybe an hour." The man said introducing himself and explaining where I was.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a group of teenagers about my age." I asked

"Don't worry about them they're in the dinning room eating breakfast." Touma said

I followed him out of the room and into the dinning room where everyone was.

"Yo! Look at who's up and running!" yelled Josue and everyone looked at me.

"Jesús!" Kurumu yelled and jumped into my arms. "I though you were gone, for good." She said and I felt some tears run onto my arm

"Thanks for worrying, but…" I said

"Thanks for what you did yesterday…" she said as she backed away from me "…if you wouldn't have done that we wouldn't have survived." She finished bowing her head

"You don't need to do that. I should be thanking you for taking me along. All I recall is when we were attacked and told you to fight and leave me on the ground. If you wouldn't have done that I might have died by the time Josue made it to where I was." I said picking up her face and smiling at her.

"Thank you, honestly. It's the first time ever someone takes me out of a problem of this caliber. I mean my life was on the edge and you still helped." I said and bowed my head to her.

"And thanks for whatever you did dude. It helped on bringing me back from the dead." I said to Josue

"No problem. You would have done the same thing for me if I would have been on your spot." He said back to me

"Ok then everyone. Are you all ready to leave? If we leave now we might make it by midday." I said.

"How are we gonna make it back by then?" Tsukune asked

"True, just coming here took us about a day and a half." Yukari said supporting Tsukune.

"Well. When no one was looking I set some seals across our path."

"Now that you say that I saw something written under you when I picked you up back at the crater." Kurumu said

"That was the seal, and I bet you know what that means Josue." I said a bit excited

"I got a rough idea, but if it is. When did you learn it?" he asked

"After returning from our first mission I noticed that it takes long to go and come back from our missions' locations. So I studied the fourth Hokage's flying raijin jutsu and can now do it. The only thing is that I don't have a very long range to teleport so I had to set a bunch of seals." I informed

"So you're saying that we only have to teleport back?" Moka asked

"Yup!" I answered with a smirk.

We thanked Touma for the hospitality and then left.

First we teleported to where Kurumu found me first.

"Wow! It really works." Mizore said

"Man! You did some major damage to this area." Josue said a bit freaked out

"Here's the seal. It's probably for the better to erase it. You know we could have someone copying the technique and using it for bad means." I said and erase the seal.

"Well then, let's keep going." Kurumu said and I opened the teleportation portal for the next area.

The next area was where we camped out.

"Now I remember this place." Josue said remembering his fight.

"But where did you place the seal here?" Moka asked

"When everyone went to sleep, I drew it next to where I was lying down. I then hid it with some grass right here" I said and uncovered it. Then erased it.

"Genius." Yukari said

I opened the portal to keep on moving and the next area was where we had stopped for Yukari's break time.

"Wait let me guess right here." Josue said and uncovered the seal, and then erased it

"How did you know?" Kurumu asked

"I saw him stay behind for some reason so I guessed as much."

"Just like Josue said, I stayed behind and made this seal. He saw me stay behind but didn't see the seal so he never really knew." I explained

"Last one" I said and opened the portal one more time.

We finally made it back. The final seal was in my room. Like the fourth hokage I put it on a kunai on the wall.

"That was cool!" Tsukune said

"Now I just need to get used to long distances and we'll only need one portal to make it back" I said and everyone then left. After this I went to report to the head master.

**Jesús: "The end."**

**Josue: "But not of the fanfic."**

**Moka: "There are much more chapters coming up."**

**Tsukune: "Please join us next time for more adventures."**

**Everyone: "See ya."**

************************Jesús: "I got to say something this time. Don't forget to leave me some comments, and sorry for this being so short today. I promise a longer chapter next time." ************************


	18. Chapter 18

**Jesús: "Back to the main saga."**

**Josue: "Today we return to the story on the written form."**

**Moka: "Which means some things are about to happen."**

**Tsukune: "please enjoy…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 18 (Unexpected arrival)

Jesús POV

Today we're going back to school. Big deal just a bunch of kids going to a building and learn random things they might not use again in life…or so I though.

"Have you heard" a random kid in class started talking "We're getting 3 new students."

"Yeah! I'm pretty excited. I heard they're foreign." Another one said

"I hope they're girls. That way it'll be worthwhile at least" Saizo was heard

"I saw the new kids…" a girl said "…its 2 boys and 1 girl."

Just then Nekonome sensei walked in.

"Alright class everyone please take your seats." She said and everyone did as told

"As you all might have heard. We're getting not 1, not 2, but 3 new students and by what the head master said a small group of this class might know them…" she said

After she said this I got a chill down my back like if she was talking about me. Josue looked at me with a similar face.

'Do you think it's them?' he asked through telepathy

'I don't think so. I don't think they would take the offer we did seriously.' I answered

"…Come on in please."

Just then Kurt, Bexley, and another friend of ours named Gaby walked in.

"This young man is named Kurt, this other young man is Bexley, and the young lady is Gaby…" Nekonome sensei said

"Wait. What are you guys doing here?" I asked them in English.

"What's wrong didn't you suggested us to come to this school?" Bexley replied

"Yeah! But we didn't think you would do it and much less bring Gaby along. No offence Gaby you're a great pal." Josue said

"…anyway they don't speak any Japanese so the head master told me to entrust them to you two. You know to teach them." Nekonome–sensei said

"Ok…no problem." Josue and I said in unicion.

After school we showed the new trio the school grounds, but as they say; curiosity killed the cat and…

"So what kind of school is this? It's sort of scary." Gaby said

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything soon." I said "so everyone let's go to my dorm. I'll explain everything there."

When we got to my room I asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"Just cut to the chase and tell us." Bexley said being the most serious of the group.

Before explaining the important part I set up a barrier to not be interrupted (Josue, Moka and the others are also here).

"You see everyone. This is "Yokai Gakuen." If we translate this to English it means "Demon Academy" and it's much more literal than you guys think." I said

"Everyone here is 100% demon, except for Tsukune here and probably you three." Josue said

"What do you mean probably us three? And what about you two?" Kurt asked a bit confused

"Turns out there's a brand of demons that are born once every 100. These demons are so rare 'cause they come from both human parents. By what the head master said we're those demons." I explained

"We say probably you three its because our powers awakened when we stepped on this dimension, if you have any demon powers what so ever they should have awakened when you three did." Josue explained

"And what do we do to find out if we are or not?" Kurt asked finally understanding everything.

"Think of whatever you want to do. Don't worry about the room I set up an indestructible barrier so if you overdo it no one would notice."

By what happened, Bexley though of a stone pillar that appeared in front of him.

"It looks like you have elemental powers think of anything else, like videogames stuff for example." Josue said and he then appeared Master Chief's machinegun. "You can also access anime/videogames items."

Gaby was next and she has some anime knowledge, I bring it up because she appeared dressed as a soul reaper. When she tried Yokai abilities nothing came out of any sort, unless you call a big flash of light something.

"Well at least you can access anime/videogame items." I said

Kurt then was up.

"Why is nothing happening?" he asked

"What do you mean? You just have to think of some sort of demon power." Josue said

"Is not working." He said

"How about anime stuff?" I said

"Let me check." He said and tried to do the kame-hame-ha being the most of anime he knew.

"Ok do this." I said and thought him fireball jutsu. Which he did, but very weak.

"At least you can learn anime things." I said and then asked him a bunch of questions to test his brain and answered all of them right without much thinking time or hesitating.

"It looks like you gained a way more over natural knowledge instead of power." I said

"Fine, but I can still help you out with the knowledge at least." He said cheerfully.

"Well let's get started in Japanese." Josue said and got a handful of books and threw them on the table.

The three of them only took about a week to get used to the language and I was very surprised with the results. We explained slowly but they got it down quickly. So they didn't need Josue's or my help on communication although they would still go to my dorm to hang out and speak English every here and there.

"So…how do you like the school now everyone." I said to them one day.

"It's pretty good once you get used to the place." Gaby said

"Good 'cause we still got 2 quarters after this one." I said

"Say Jesús. Where do we sign up for clubs" Bexley asked wanting to join the dive team

"Just talk to the head master he can fit you in quickly. But a couple words of advice Bexley don't join the swim and dive team." Josue answered

"Why?" he asked back a bit disappointed

"The mermaids are the only ones in the swim and dive team. Any other person gets the life energy sucked out of them." I explained

"Got it." Bexley said a bit freaked out

"Why don't you join our club" Josue said

**Jesús: "Now before anyone starts asking questions two of this three friends appeared earlier in the story."**

**Josue: "So if you want to know who they are read chapter 10."**

**Moka: "That was a pretty good chapter."**

**Kurumu: "I got no lines again."**

**Tsukune: "Calm down nether did we."**

**Jesús: "So join us next time on another chapter of this crazy, pointless, and random fanfic. Next time Bex and the others are gonna come out in the before and after words also."**

**************************Everyone: "Laters! And don't forget to leave comments." **************************


	19. Chapter 19

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "And we introduce to you the three new members of the cast…Bexley…Kurt… and Gaby."**

**{Bexley, Kurt, & Gaby walk in]**

**Kurt: "Hey there guys."**

**Bexley: "So now you're typing this story?"**

**Jesús: "Yup!"**

**Gaby: "Well, I hope we all get along."**

**Moka and the crew: "Likewise."**

**Josue: "Well, let's get started then"**

**Bexley, Kurt & Gaby: [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 19 (Welcome to Yokai's Multiservice Squad. Mission three)

Jesús POV

"So! About this club, what do you do in it?" Bexley asked when Josue brought our club up.

"Well, there're actually a few things we do…" I started "…first up we're kind of like undercover police. We also do missions/requests that people give us. Lastly we do destruction and constructing work."

"Sounds entertaining." Gaby said

"We got no clubroom exactly but always hang out here at Jesús' place. Also we, as in the club members, are the only students allowed to wear regular clothing. We decide if we do or not individually." Josue said

"That would explain why Jesús and you have regular clothing on. But what about everyone else?" Kurt said pointing at everyone else

"We preferred staying with our uniforms on." Moka said and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, it certainly sounds better than nothing. What do you guys say?" Bexley asked the other the newcomers.

"Let's do it." Gaby said

"Yeah!" Kurt also replied

"Alright then, we're in." Bexley said and just then a girl came in.

"My boyfriend. Please help my boyfriend. He disappeared." She said

Josue and I we're a bit surprised, no student had given us any missions in a while.

"Where is the exact location where you last saw him?" I asked the girl

Josue grabbed rescue gear just in case

"We were walking in the picnic grounds and suddenly got sucked into the ground." The girl said crying.

"Let's go…" I said to Josue "…can you girls please calm her down, we'll be back soon. You guys should stay, you still need to get used to your new powers." I finished and turned to the door.

"Oh…if you need anything, just use the DBZ telepathy and we'll hear you right away…" I said "…we'll do the same if we need anything."

Josue went on ahead to clear the picnic ground so I teleported to where he was.

"Have you found anything?" I asked

"There's no track of feet or any sign of a sneak attack." Josue replied

"Have you checked with Byakugan?"

"Dude, I haven't practiced the jutsu in a while, even my eyes always give out 10 seconds into the jutsu."

"Fine, I'll do it." I said and started the hand signs "BYAKUGAN!"

"You see anything?"

"There are three rooms right here, here, and here…" I said placing knives on the three locations "…as you can see it forms a triangle, but two of the rooms don't connect."

"How deep as long as we can get to one of them we're set."

"10 maybe 20." I started

"Feet? Piece of cake." Josue cut me off

"Meters, that's a pretty long dig. We need another way in."

We stayed thinking for a second

'What do you guys think?' I asked everyone else through telepathy

'It might take a few minutes, let me think about it' Kurt replied

'Where are you guys at?' Bexley asked

'The middle of the picnic grounds, why?' Josue replied

"I might be able to help" Bexley said standing right behind us "My element is earth after all." And touched the floor trying to open a hole, but only did a small crater

'Kurt! Got something?' I asked

'Well, first of all it might have been a mole or snake demon, only a deduction.' He said

'Ok now any ideas of how to get there?' Josue said

'Can't Jesús teleport there?'

'I need a seal down there for that type of teleportation.' I replied

'I got it! combine your elemental powers and make a hole like Bexley tried just a second ago. If you all do it together it might make a hole big and long enough' Kurt said

'Genius after all, thanks man.' I said

"Bex, before we actually try it only use a 5 or 10% of your powers. We don't know what might be there or how this little stunt might affect you body." I said

"Why you say this?" he asked confused

"It might damage your health if you overdo it. It certainly did damage Jesús. He died for a few minutes." Josue said

"Got it then." He said and we all put our hands around one of the three knives

We opened the hole and then jumped in.

"Well, well, well…" a familiar voice was heard "…look what we have here"

"S-Saizo!" Josue and I said when we saw him

"You know him?" Bexley asked

"I kicked his ass on the first week of school." I said

"And that's why we got that kid and lured you in here." Saizo replied

"We? Who else is here?" Josue asked

"You'll see if you get passed me." He said and rushed us

Bexley got in front of us and blocked his hit

"You 2 go on ahead I got him." He said and we left the room into the next one.

On the next room we found Kuyo and he was already on his yonbi no kitsune form.

"Why are you here?" Josue asked

"Nobody locks me in a cage and lives to tell about it" he said and attacked

"Can I trust you with him?" I asked Josue

"It'll be my pleasure." He said and rushed Koyo

Last room to check and who do I find…Gin-sempai

"Is this about that time with the mask also?" I asked him

"You bet it is." He said and then the room changed

The room had a moon simulator and it was on full moon mode so Gin was on his full werewolf form.

Gin rushed and punched me on the face

"That kind of hurt." I said and he appeared in front of me and kicked me on the face again

'I see how it is' I said to myself and turned on sharingan, and he was still too fast

I turned Byakugan and he looked like a regular person, speed wise. I set some traps to make him fall and then did a five pronged seal on him making him unable to move.

"That was a pain. Look Gin I don't care if you want a rematch, but could you just ask for it and not capture some random kid. And even, the way I am you'll never win on a speed match." I said then took the seal off and knocked him out with a punch on the gut.

I then went to untie the girl's boyfriend who turned out to be the leader of the Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari fan club.

"Seriously you got a girlfriend and are part of that club." I said to him remembering. He just laughed and then we got him back to the surface along with everyone else

Bexley and Josue finished Saizo and Kuyo before I untied the guy and were waiting for us on the surface. We then informed the head master of the incident and that Bexley, Kurt and Gaby joined the club.

**Jesús: "and done."**

**Josue: "wow even longer than last time."**

**Moka: [towards Bexley, Kurt & Gaby] "how was it?"**

**Kurt: "cool"**

**Gaby: "It was ok I guess"**

**Bexley: "by what you said I got to fight and that's all that matters to me"**

**Tsukune: "Good to hear you liked it."**

**Jesús: "how about the good bye then."**

****************************Everyone: "see ya next time! Don't forget to give some comments." ****************************


	20. Chapter 20

**Everyone: "'sup! We're back yet again."**

**Jesús: "I don't know what to say really, but side chapter today."**

**Josue: "Why side chapter man?"**

**Jesús: "Well if I was to put the original story chapter people might start asking what's going on in school time Yokai."**

**Moka: "So today's chapter is a class time episode?"**

**Jesús: "To put it short. Yes. Now, Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Yukari & Kokoa: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 20 (Class time)

Jesús POV

School is now in session and Nekonome-sensei is about to teach us the first lesson.

"Alright everyone. Please take your seats and let's get started. Today we're gonna learn some Spanish the second most spoken language in the human world." She said

"Nekonome-sensei, are you going to teach us Spanish?" I asked

"Yeah! Is there a problem?" she replied

"None please carry on."

"As I was saying. Spanish is the second most spoken language in the human world, you can hear this language in places such as; Portugal, Cuba, Mexico, and obviously Spain just to mention some. Now please can everyone open your world languages book to page 45 and some one read the first paragraph?" she said

Everyone in class stayed absolutely quiet and no one volunteered. So I raised my hand

"Jesús please go on and read."

I got up from my seat and started reading out loud.

"Hay mas de seis millones de personas en el mundo. De este numero de personas un 5.05% de personas hablan este magnifico lenguaje, el Español. El español fue originado en Europa y esparcido por conquistadores como Cristóbal Colon y Hernán Cortez. Ahora puedes escuchar este lenguaje en México, Cuba, partes de sud-America y también en partes de Estados Unidos."

"That was outstanding. How were you able to read it so fluently?" Nekonome-sensei said

"Well Spanish is my first language so this was a really easy task." I replied

"In that case would you please translate it so everyone can understand?" she asked

"No problem..." I said and started reading again "There are more than six million people in the world. From this number of people a 5.05% of them speak this magnificent language, Spanish. Spanish was first originated in Europe and expanded by _conquistadores _such as Christopher Columbus and Hernán Cortez. Now you can hear this language in Mexico, Cuba, parts of South-America and also in parts of the United States." Once I finished I sat down

"Thank you. Now is there anyone else that can speak Spanish in this class?" Nekonome-sensei asked and Josue was the only one who raises his hand.

"I can speak Spanish but I can't read it that well." He said

"Then can you translate the next simple sentence. I'll read it out loud." Nekonome asked and Josue just nodded a yes.

"El verano es las estación mas caliente de el año, pero después llega la primavera y calma el calor con sus bellas plantas." She read out loud.

Josue then took a second to translate it on his head then said…

"Summer is the hottest season of the year, but then spring comes along and calms the heat with its beautiful plants." Josue said out loud and then sat down

"Very good." Nekonome replied and then said "now everyone please do the assignment on page 47 and if you have any questions just ask me. Jesús, Josue can they ask you two as well?"

"There's no problem with me." I said

"The only problem would be reading it but I can use the practice." Josue replied and we kept on with the class.

After about 40 minutes or so the bell rang.

"P.E. time!" Bexley and Josue yelled

"We'll be going ahead to change." Moka said and all the girls left to the locker rooms.

"Are you guys gonna change?" Tsukune asked.

"As you've seen on our missions we prefer regular clothing." I said pointing at Josue

"What about you two?" he said towards Bexley and Kurt.

"I'll change…" Kurt said "…I hardly ever wear regular clothing for exercise."

"I'm good like this." Bexley said

Kurt and Tsukune went to get changed and Bexley, Josue and I left for class. Once in class though.

"Hey you three get in your uniforms before class starts." Sensei yelled

"Dude, do we have to go through this every time?" Josue said a bit annoyed

"Sensei we, the members of the multiservice squad, have permission to wear any kind of clothing we feel comfortable for during any class. We decided to wear this clothing." I said to sensei

"And what about him? He's not part of the squad is he?" he asked pointing at Bexley

"In fact he joined yesterday." I said and showed him the list of members. "I'll give you one every time anyone joins so you don't have to through this again. But they'll most likely to be in the same class as us"

"Alright then carry on." Sensei said and then the bell rang

"For the first 10 minutes of class we'll do warm-up laps on the track after everyone is done we'll play some soft ball until the end of class. Remember you're done running when you hit the 5th lap or the time runs out." Sensei said to the class and everyone started running and jogging.

"Who would have thought we would be doing the worst thing for Jesús in this school." Bexley said

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked right after he said that.

"Jesús is not a distance runner." Kurt said

"That's why he always tries to get running over as fast as possible." Josue said.

"Oh! Yeah! He's what we call a speed runner, he can't run far but he can run quite quickly." Gaby said and then I speed right pass them.

Josue POV

"Now that you mention it he does moves rather quickly on our missions." Moka said recalling the time during battles that she has seen

"Jesús actually hates running long distances but if he has to he makes himself run them." as I said this he ran pass us again.

"Look at him go, he might actually be faster than Gin-sempai." Tsukune said and then he disappeared and appeared right next to us and started jogging too

"I'm tired." He said breathing heavily.

"What lap is this?" Kurt asked

"Fourth." He replied and then disappeared again

"How does he move so fast? We're barely on the second lap and he's almost done!" Mizore asked

"He's using Byakugan to slow everything down and run pass everyone." I said "I saw him activate it before he disappeared this time." He then ran pass us and stopped at the starting line.

"You done?" Bexley asked as we passed the starting line for the second time

Jesús dropped on his face and raised his hand with a thumb up signaling he was.

"Will he be ok?" Kurumu asked

"Don't worry he's just resting" I said and then speed up to finish myself.

After 10 minutes everyone stopped running and sensei started passing out soft ball mitts.

"Alright everyone this time I'll let you all choose your teams. Remember 10 persons per team."

"Hai!" everyone said and then Jesús got up

"Maybe we should play as a team. You know the squad. That way we can practice working as a team." Jesús said and then got on his feet.

"That's a great idea." Kurumu said and we all told sensei who the team was.

"Got it! Now here's how you're all gonna play. Remember there will be mercy rule like the one in baseball, so if one team reaches 10 runs more than the other, the losing team has to make at least one run under that limit and close the scores at least to nine below." He said and called teams to play each other and what fields to use.

We started pitching…

Positions:

1st base: Bexley, 2nd base: Moka, short stop: Mizore, 3rd base: Tsukune, Right fielder: Gaby, Center field 1: Kurumu, Center field 2: Yukari, left field: Kurt, Catcher: Jesús, Pitcher: Me

…we figured, if I'm gonna pitch we might as well put someone with the same power just in case.

"Play ball!" Sensei yelled and we started

Jesús POV

I signaled Josue curve ball and he agreed. When he threw it the person at bat hit it towards the center field towards Yukari's side.

"You got it!" I yelled and she missed the ball which bounced right next to her and then she got it and threw it to second base.

The batter got safe

I then signaled fast ball for the next pitch and he threw it so fast he generated fire. I caught this one with my bare hand to not burn the mitt.

"Not that fast!" I yelled before throwing it back.

I then signaled knuckle ball and the batter hit a single towards second base so the first batter didn't move. Second batter safe in 1st.

Last one. I signaled change ball towards the outside left and Josue sent it to the right spot. The batter hit it and it looked like it was going far into the left field but Kurt jumped and caught the ball, passed it to second base, out 2, and Moka quickly passed it to Bexley, out 3, Change!

"We did great!" Moka said and then we chose who was going to hit first

Batting order:

Tsukune, Moka, Kurt, Josue (power hitter), Gaby, Mizore, Yukari, Me (Power hitter 2), Kurumu, Bexley.

Tsukune went up and got ready the pitcher threw the ball and Tsukune hit a single and got safe to first. Moka then hit a double and they got to second and third base. Kurt hit the ball towards the pitcher and got an out.

"Sorry guys." He said when he got back

"No problem. You know why the fourth batter is called a power hitter?" I asked

"Why?" He asked back

"The goal for every batter before the power hitter is to try to get to a base so when the power hitter comes…" I said and then Josue hit the ball

The ball started flying and then went to homerun.

"…The power hitter can try to make a grand slam or homerun."

The game got us to the 3rd inning and we won on the mercy rule. 13 to 2. Pretty one sided if you ask me.

"Well played you guys!" I said to the other team

"Thank you. You guys played awesome." One of the guys said

"Wait you guys are the multiservice squad, right?" A girl asked

"Yeah!" Josue said

"Wow! Missions and sports you guys can do anything right?" another girl said

"Not really we're just students nothing more. We just got lucky." Moka said a bit embarrassed by the praise she got.

"Anyway. Nice game let's play again some other time." Another guy said and then we left to the locker rooms to get some water and go to the next class.

The rest of the day was like any other school day.

**Jesús: "Done. This episode was a pain in the ass."**

**Moka: "Why?"**

**Jesús: "first I had to come up with some Spanish like class, and yes I do speak and understand Spanish at a 100%, without using a book or internet translating web source. And then some sport event."**

**Josue: "I get you man it's hard some times to come up with ideas out of the blue."**

**Tsukune: "anyway are you gonna continue with the main saga next time?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah! Screw side chapters for a while."**

**Bexley and Kurt: "hehe"**

**Jesús: "Laugh while you still can. Starting next time we get more action, and more adventures."**

**Everyone [but Jesús]: "Join us next time. Later!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jesús: "Yo! We're back again."**

**Mizore: "Back to the main story."**

**Josue: "after this chapter we'll be having a lot of crazy, and random at times, adventures."**

**Moka: "Thank you for reading up until now."**

**Everyone else: "Please enjoy today's chapter…" [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "By the way this is just a short chapter. So sorry if you were hoping for a long one."**

Chapter 21 (Real World…Again)

Jesús POV

It's been about 4 weeks since the baseball session during P.E. actually yesterday was the last day for 1st semester. Right now we're on our way to the real world again.

"We're here!" I said stretching once I got off the bus

Everyone was excited to be back again, especially Bexley, Kurt and Gaby after the truth that was told to them when they got to Yokai.

After saying hello to our families we went to our old school to hang out with the friends we still had there.

Gaby saw a friend named Alexis so she went to say hi to her.

"Hey Alexis!" Gaby said as she waved at her

"Hey! Where have you all been?" she asked

"We transferred schools to an abroad school last quarter." Bexley said

"Who are they?" Alexis asked when she saw Moka and the others

"Don't act like you don't know them." I said

"But are those cosplay?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Nope!" Josue said

"But they can't be the real ones, can they?" she said really shocked

"Trust me when I say they are." I replied

Since she knew 'Rosario+Vampire', although just barely, we decided to explain her what happened. But then…the idiot with my name comes forth again [note spelling to avoid confusions]

"Where have you pussies been, hiding?" Jesus said cockily as he walked towards us

I turned around, knowing he mainly meant me, and Moka and the other girls made a wall blocking his path.

"So now you get girls to do your dirty work? Doesn't that say major pussy." Jesus said and started laughing. "Hmm! So you won't let me thru. How strong can you possibly be?" he said and tried to walk pass Moka.

Moka grabbed his arm and dislocated it, then pushed him away.

"You don't know me. And you also have no idea of how bad it would be if we let him take care of things. I only dislocated your arm, stretch it forward and it'll be fixed just leave us alone" Moka said to Jesus. He then started holding his arm and left.

Alexis was in awe and sure they were real now.

"That was awesome! Can I come with you guys?" Alexis asked

"Sorry, but no can do. We don't have any entrance slips any more." Josue said

"But I want to go to Yokai!" Alexis whined

"You can't" Josue replied

They started arguing on the fact she wanted to go for a few minutes. Then…

"Here!" I said and handed her an entrance slip "Just fill it in and you'll be able to enter this semester coming up."

"Dude! 2 questions; 1) where did you get that? 2) Why her?" Josue said

"Just like you have 2 questions, I have 2 answers; 1) I had it in my pocket. 2) So she can be quiet." I replied

"You just want her to come along, don't you? I bet you had that slip secretly hidden in your room." Josue said teasingly

"Shut up!" I said and looked away, as I did this my heart started to pump faster. I also felt my face heating up and knew I started to blush.

"Whoa! Jesús you're blushing?" Yukari said, being the shortest of the crew, she was the only one to see me blush.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Especially Josue, one of the persons that knew I had a crush on Alexis for a while.

"Were you really looking forward to that Jesús?" He said a bit surprised.

When he said this I stopped my blushing and turned around.

"What if it's true? After all she does seem fit for the place!" I said

'Smooth Jesús, really smooth.' I said to my self and then noticed what I had said sounded and was defensive.

"Calm down man." Bexley said and signaled me to seat down.

"Yeah! I was just joking." Josue said

I then realized I'm still in love with Alexis. But, it's weird 'cause I hardly see her or talk to her at all.

**Jesús: "Done. After all I revealed who I talked about on the end of chapter 10."**

**Josue: "You did kindda foreshadowed that a character was gonna be added to the story."**

**Jesús: "That was the idea."**

**Bexley: "So you added Alexis too?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah! I though there had to be someone of the opposite gender in here to keep my stupidness down, and who better than the one person whom I have a crush on and act almost 100% like I do anime wise."**

**Moka: "Understandable."**

**Tsukune: "Then, what's gonna happen next time?"**

**Jesús: "everyone will have to join us to find out."**

****Everyone: "'till next time" ****


	22. Chapter 22

**Everyone: "Hellooooo!"**

**Josue: "We're back with the 22nd chapter."**

**Tsukune: "Today we go back to Yokai."**

**Moka: "Please enjoy today's chapter."**

**Jesús: "I guess I got the disclaimer this time." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Everyone: "Let's roll!"**

Chapter 22 (New member)

Josue POV

A week before break was over, Mr. Bus driver (does anyone even know his name?) came to pick us up.

During this break, after the incident with Alexis, Jesús Isolated himself. We went to the arcade and he went off on his own direction. He never joined us for a trip to see her again at the school. Point is he was always alone. Now he isolated himself on the second to last row of the bus looking out the window, while we were all on the front.

"What's up man?" I asked him as I approached him.

"I don't know man…" he started

"Look, if this is about what I said back with Alexis, I'm sorry. I know how hard those feeling can be to forget although you think you have." I said to him.

"…I feel something weird in my body, a bit hollow as if I'm forgetting something. Or something is about to happen."He continued after I said that

"What do you think it is?" I asked him

"I got no idea."

"Well if you find out let me know to see if I can help." I said

"Sure thing bud." He said and did his fake smile not being able to do a real one because of how he felt.

'Wonder what's gonna happen now. Last time he felt like this we met these guys. Hope nothing bad.' I though to myself and just then the bus stopped.

"Arigatou Gozaimazu!" A voice said and then…

Tsukune POV

At first all I could see when the person walked in was a girl about our age that kind of looked like Kyou-chan back at home. But it actually was…

"Alexis!" Josue and Bexley said

When I looked back they looked a bit confused, then looked at Jesús who didn't even flinched at anything that had happened at the moment.

'He must be annoyed for what happened the first day back from Yokai.' I though to myself

"Oh! Hey guys. What's up?" she said cheerfully

"What in the name of hell are you doing here?" Josue asked

"Well I filled the slip in and am joining Yokai today." She replied still cheerfully

"Sure, Whatever." Bexley said and sat back down

Alexis POV

"Hey haven't you been missing someone for a while?" I asked

"No. Why?" Bexley replied

"I haven't seen Jesús in a while and don't see him here." I said with a small blush on her face.

"He's back there." Kurt said and pointed in his direction.

"What happened?" I asked yet again

"He's been like this since the time at school, isolating himself all the time." Josue informed.

I walked to the seat behind Jesús' and waited for everyone to take their seats and the bus to start moving. Then…

SFX: WHACK

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesus yelled back after I slapped him as hard as I could on the back of the head.

Everyone flinched at his reaction. When he opened his eyes he looked a bit confused.

"A-Alexis? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked calmly like if he would have healed from the pain.

"Why the hell are you being so gloomy?" I asked

"I don't know, but it's gone." He replied

"What's gone?" I asked confused

"I had a weird feeling, like if I had forgotten something. But it's gone now. Also a hollow feeling I had. Both feelings disappeared as soon as I saw you." Jesús said

"Wonder what can that mean?" the bus driver said mockingly.

Both of us looked at him confused, then at each other, blushed, and then looked away at the same time. I didn't realize he was taller, in the last year he grew about half a foot.

Jesús POV

'What the hell it's wrong with me…' I though to myself '…stop blushing you Idiot.'

"S-So why did you come?" I asked Alexis

"For yo-" she noticed everyone was paying attention to us and said "-ur information it's because it sound very interesting, you know this school Yokai." She answered. Obvious message.

"Sure Alexis, Sure!" Josue said and everyone laughed

Once we arrived. I wasn't paying any attention because of Alexis being around, and what she said while on the bus. So I fell of the cliff and Josue got me by the back of my shirt.

"Yo! Earth to Jesús! Get out of your little world man!" He yelled on my face then slapped me on the face a couple times. No Answer. Then he dropped me on the ground.

"Oh! Hey! Waz up Josue?" He said carelessly

"Man! He's gonna be like this a lot ain't he?" Josue said and everyone just laughed.

"Ok," I started towards Alexis "we need to check your powers."

"Yeah! So far sadly Kurt has had no power but knowledge. I mean he can learn things but he has not actual powers." Josue informed

"But, what are these "powers" you say?" she replied

"Well there's actually a big amount of skills we can have…" Bexley said "…I can control Earth and use anime weaponry and skills."

"I can also use anime skills, and element wise I control light." Gaby said

"I got over natural knowledge and can learn anime related skills." Kurt said

"As for us. We can do anything you can think of." Josue said pointing at me and himself.

"We can learn the thing they use from the different anime series." Tsukune said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, to my room it is." I said

"Y-Your room?" Alexis asked freaked out

"It's not what you think. I made some fixing on the place and from the outside it looks normal but once inside the place is humongous. It's about the size of a basketball court and we always hang out there." I said and then used the flying raijin jutsu to get there faster.

Once there I set a barrier just in case.

"Ok, let's get started." I said

Alexis just stood there standing doing nothing.

"You can start any second." Josue said

"I- What do I do?" She asked

"I got it you have to be in danger like us the first time here." I said took some kunais from the equipment stack. Threw them at her head

She stopped them in midair.

"Whoa! Psychic in the house." Bexley said

"Just another reason to call her psycho." I said joking.

"What was that?" She yelled and then lightning generated around her arms. And the kunais changed direction towards me.

"Whoa! Hold it there. You can hurt some one with that. She can control lightning too." I said

"How about something from anime?" Moka asked

"Why doesn't she try it?" Kurumu said and she did.

She started doing some hand signs and, just like me, did Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu.

"Anime skills are also a go." I said then took the force field down.

"Congratulations you got a bunch of awesome skills." I said patting her on the head.

She just replied with a blush.

Josue POV

'You might need to stay away every here and there' I said through telepathy to Jesús

'Probably true, you explain the rest of the details' He replied

'Got it' I replied then turned to Alexis.

"Alexis some words of advice never go to the pool."

"Why?" she asked

"The mermaids kill every other being that touches that water." I said

"Oh! Ok."

"Also, you can join us in the multiservice squad." I offered

""Us" you mean?" she said

"Yes, Jesús is in the squad."

She stood quiet and then said yes. Thus the second semester started with a new member in the school and the multiservice squad.

**Jesús: "Now we'll really get adventures."**

**Josue: "And maybe some random fun at times."**

**Moka: "join us next time back in school again."**

******Everyone: "Laters." ******


	23. Chapter 23

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "And introducing the newest member of the team. Yet another of my good friends. Alexis!"**

**[Alexis walks in]**

**Alexis: "Hi everyone. Great to be here."**

**Bexley: "So now you're gonna be here too?"**

**Alexis: "Why not? It sounds fun as hell."**

**Moka: "Thanks for joining us."**

**Alexis: "No! Is great meeting you, let me guess because I'm the new one I have to do the disclaimer."**

**Josue: "You got it!"**

**Tsukune: "Here's the script of the disclaimer."**

**Alexis: "Thanks…Damn this is long!" **

**Jesús: "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"**

**Alexis: "What was that?"**

**Jesús: "Nothing!"**

**Alexis: [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Kurumu & the other girls: "Enjoy!"**

**Jesús: {monotonic voice} "Alert! Alert! Short chapter Repeat, Short chapter."**

Chapter 23 (Second try at video games)

Jesús POV

We've been hanging out in my room every day. Training, learning new moves, and waiting for missions. Well, today we decided to have some fun and play video games…again. We put everybody's name in a little bucket to see who plays who, guess whom I pulled for the first round.

"Dude you chose, are you gonna play or not?" Josue asked I looked over to Alexis and then she said

"Sure he will. Just set that barrier you've been talking about."

We decided that a non-player would set the barrier in case of emergencies, and also the barrier would only be set on one-on-one battles.

"Let's show all we can do. Remember all out." Alexis said getting ready for battle.

"Sure." I replied, but 'for the love of god you're a girl I can't fight you!' I said in my mind

I only put a Hylian shield on me and kept everything the way it was.

Alexis started her attack. She rushed towards me and tried to punch me. I got her arm and tossed her away making sure I didn't hurt her.

Alexis was using Rock Lee's (Naruto series) close combat tactics so I started dodging her attacks. When she used items, such as sensor bombs, I used them against her.

"You're not being serious about this." She yelled at me

"Yes I am. You don't know how hard it is been not hurting you this whole time." I yelled back

"What?"

"I can't hurt any girls, is this code that I go by." I said

"That would explain why you've just tossed me around and returned my items." She said understanding "Fine. I surrender."

"Wait, What? Why did you give up?" I asked

"Well you're not gonna fight back, and I bet If you went ahead and attacked you would win." She replied "After all I still need to get used to these powers and you already have more experience at that."

"Whatever. Josue down!" I said signaling for the force field to be removed.

When we got back to the group…

"Why did you stop?" Bexley asked

"She gave up. I told her why I wasn't attacking." I answered.

"Well let's keep it up. Come on man pull another name already." Josue said impatiently.

"Got it. Got it. Just give me the bucket of names." I said and then pulled out his name

"Let's go. Bexley set the barrier." I said and walked away

"You mean me?" Josue said and then he rushed towards me to get in the barrier

After Bexley set the barrier we got ready

"All out?" he asked wearing the zero beam blaster on his arm and holding the master sword on the other.

"All out!" I said holding Sasuke's katana and appearing Ikuto's black lynx claw.

"Oh! Wait a second…" I said and turned to Alexis "…This is what it would have been like if I had gone all out." I said and started the battle

Alexis POV

Wow, just wow. They are moving so quickly I have to turn on Byakugan to keep up with them.

"When did they learn that?" I asked a bit surprised at what I was seeing.

"Much before you think." Tsukune said

"When exactly?"

"Since they were little. When they get so mad the loose control, their power and speed increase and they move like this. We experienced it first handed." Moka said remembering the last time they played.

After hearing this, my jaw just dropped.

Jesús POV

"Oi! Josue, Go all out man." I said

"You mean dark form?" he asked back

"Yeah! Don't worry, I can still keep up." I replied

"Ok, then make sure you don't regret it." He said and entered his dark form

We then started a super battle. I had to pull out Sasuke's katana more often this time.

Bexley POV

"Man, what the hell just happened? They're even faster than before." Alexis said

"I'd say Josue entered dark mode and Jesús is using sharingan." I said then out of nowhere Jesús and Josue come towards the barrier holding each other up.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked

"Still undefeated!" Jesús said and then both of them fell to the ground. Asleep.

"Wow!" I said and took of the barrier.

"What now?" Kurt said and then I looked out the window

"Well, it's dark out so let's just go to sleep. I don't think Jesús will mind us sleeping over. I mean this place is huge." I said and everyone went to sleep.

**Jesús: "This time there was no chaos."**

**Josue: "Man I wanted to destroy something in dark form."**

**Jesús: "Well to ba-" [cut off by a punch on the face, and flied off]**

**Jesús: "What the hell was that for?" [Looks to the direction the punch came from] "Alexis? Why did you hit me?"**

**Alexis: "I read the chapter before this one. Like hell I'm gonna act that way."**

**Jesús: "Come on. Really! That's what this is about? It's called comedic situations and drama."**

**Alexis: "But I don't act that way!"**

**Jesús: "Fine! Everyone I want to specify that although I do have a crush on Alexis, we are not going out. And everything I write in the story is for comedy, action, or drama. We are just friend. There, is that better?"**

**Alexis: "Sure!" **

**Jesús: "Gee! Talk about misunderstanding. Anyway join us next time."**

********Everyone: "See ya later!" ********


	24. Chapter 24

**Everyone: "Aaaaand we're back."**

**Jesús: "We'll I'd say is time for some more adventures to kick in."**

**Kurumu: "You'd say? We've been concentrating too much on school and getting characters in the story!"**

**Josue: "Let me guess. This is about you not getting lines."**

**Kurumu: "That's exactly what this is about. The new guys get more lines than I do!"**

**All my friends: "That's because we get on Jesús' good side and not on his nerves asking for lines!"**

**Kurumu: "Fine, I get it. I'll stop being so stuck-up."**

**Jesús: "If you keep your promise I'll give you lots of lines. In the mean time, mission day!"**

**Everyone: "Yeah!"**

**Tsukune: "What's gonna be the mission?"**

**Jesús: "I' don't know I'm just gonna wing it."**

**Moka: "Wing it?"**

**Jesús: "That means I'm gonna make it up as I go."**

**Josue: "You do that a lot. Anyway disclaimer time, Kurumu would you do the honors on the first act of good conduct?"**

**Kurumu: "Fine…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "On we go."**

Chapter 24 (Mission four, take off)

Jesús POV

Apparently everyone crashed at my place. And today when we got to the class room…

"Excuse me…are you all the multiservice squad?" a girl from the next class over asked "I was told that everyone in that club was here in Nekonome-sensei's class."

"Yeah! That's us. Is there a problem?" Josue asked being the last one to enter the class.

"Not exactly a problem but more of a request. This is actually kind of embarrassing. You see, my mother said for me to go and pick some clothes that I couldn't take along with me. I would pick it up myself but I'm actually scared of the place I grew up in. There are ogres, dragons, and a lot of other monsters." She said never looking at us in the eyes

"We can go and get them for you." I said from inside the class room.

"Really?" the girl asked a bit happily. Still not looking at our eyes

"Yeah! Just tell us your name and we'll take care of it." I said

"Urameshi Kaguya." The girl said "Thank you for doing this." She bowed her head then went to her class room.

"Josue I'll go talk to the head master and when I come back I want everyone to go fix some traveling bags depending on the information I find of this place." I said "just tell Nekonome-sensei I'll be late today because I had to talk to the head master." I finished and went to the head master.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." the head master said and I walked in

"Please excuse the intrusion" I said as I closed the door

"What brings you here today? Another mission?" he asked

"A girl from class 2-b asked us to pick some things up at her house." I informed

"Who is this? She could have just asked for permission and gone herself." He said a bit surprised at the request.

"Her name is Urameshi Kaguya" I said "she said she was afraid of the creatures that lived in the area and asked us to go."

"Ah! Urameshi-san, yeah! I heard form her mother she was weak and thus afraid of other creatures although she is of a strong monster family. She's so gentle she doesn't like using her powers that often."

"If I could know, what kind of powers are we talking about?" I asked

"She has the power of making people do as she pleases by looking into their eyes. She's a snake Yokai. After that she inflicts her venom and kills the enemy within seconds. But she doesn't like her powers. Once again I'm going by what her mother said…say did she looked at you or anyone else in the eyes?" the headmaster said

"No, she always kept her view downwards, more towards the chest than straight up down." I said

"See she was trying to avoid using her powers on anyone." He said and then "…She lives on the north."

"How far?" I asked

"Well is actually right pass the forest you went to on you first mission." He said "it's actually about half a day's walk pass the forest. North-west that is. You should see a small village in that direction her house is this one…" she said and handed me a picture of the place with the address on the back.

"Thank you can you tell our teachers we'll be out for some time, of course I'll tell Nekonome-sensei since I gotta tell the others. Also can you send word to Kokoa otherwise she might get really angry" I said and he just nodded a yes "Thanks." I said and left for the class room.

"Excuse me." I said and opened the classroom door.

"Ah! Jesús your friends informed me. How did it go?" Nekonome-sensei asked

"Well, we'll be out for a few days about 3 or 4 at max." I said and then everyone got their stuff and went to get ready.

"It must be great to be you. Just look at you all going on adventures." She said

"We'll be back, don't worry about us." I said and we all left

"What now?" Everyone asked

"As you're all guessing we need to get some equipment. I'll get that after something I need to do." I said "You all just go and get ready let's meet up in my place this time." I finished and everyone left but Josue, and Alexis

"What do you need to do?"Josue asked

"And what should I pack?" Alexis asked

"Actually go with Moka and the others they'll tell you." I said to Alexis "And as for you question…" I said to Josue "I need to get Urameshi's signature to receive what we're gonna get. You know to prove we got her approval and all." I said showing him the picture with her address on it.

"Alright then later" he said and then both Alexis and Josue went to get ready.

I went to class 2-b and opened the door.

"Um! Excuse me…" I said with my eyes closed "…can I talk to Urameshi-san" I said and opened my eyes, and saw that the teacher was Ririko-Sensei, otherwise known as brainwashing slut-sensei.

"It's you!" I yelled and pointed at her.

"Oh if it isn't Jesús-san?" she said "I wouldn't mind tutoring someone like you." She said and started closing in on me.

"I'm sorry but I don't think your powers will work on me." I said setting a barrier around me to protect from her hypnosis. "Urameshi-san please." I said and signaled her to the door.

Once outside she started trying to talk avoiding my eyes at all times.

"Is there a problem…" she asked "…don't tell me, you didn't get permission did you?"

"Actually!" I started "we did get permission. All I came for was your signature so your mom can give us your things." I said and she was filled with joy

"Thank you" she said and signed the picture on the back.

"Also the head master told me about you, don't worry everyone is a bit shy about something. Don't be afraid to look at people on the eyes because you might get them hypnotized. You'll be able to control that power one day for example my friends and I can put barriers and not be affected by your powers or hypnosis at that matter." I said and picked her face up to see me in the eyes.

"No you'll…" she started

"Be just fine." I said and revealed the sharingan "I can use powers like yours when I activate these eyes. I myself am afraid of getting my friends in an illusion with them. Unlike you though, my powers can kill my friends right away. You should make friends with people with powers like yours that way they won't be affected by your powers and you'll gain control over them as well." I said and turned off the sharingan "Thanks for the signature." I then waved and walked away.

I went to my room to get the bags ready and Josue and the others were already inside.

"Man you guys are fast." I said

"We left our bags ready since the last trip." Josue said

"Yeah! We only helped Alexis get her bag ready." Kurumu said "I gotta say there are some things in your wardrobe I'd like to borrow some time."

"By the way it took you quite a while." Bexley said

"Oh! Don't worry about it." I said and fixed a bag with weapons and another one with climbing gear. And third bag with food supplies. Lastly, a small bag with spare clothing and some handhelds to kill some time.

"Let's go!" I said and handed Josue the bag with the climbing gear, and Bexley the one with the food supplies.

"Where to?" everyone asked

"Just follow me." I said and left the room.

**Jesús: "And done. Yet again."**

**Josue: "so we just leave on another mission? That's it?"**

**Moka: "A good spot I would say."**

**Tsukune: "I gotta agree myself, that way if there are any adventures or fights they'll be on the next chapter."**

**Jesús: "Thank you"**

**Kurumu: "That was pretty nice."**

**Josue: "Are you sure it was the chapter?"**

**Kurumu: "Yeah! Why?"**

**Josue: "No reason"**

**Bexley: "I don't think making me carry the food bag is a good idea."**

**Josue: "true is like locking me in a ramen shop with no one but the ramen and me."**

**Jesús: "Anyway, join us next time."**

**********Everyone: "See ya!" **********


	25. Chapter 25

**Josue: "Welcome everyone. I'll be updating today. Why, you may ask well…"**

**[Jesús runs right pass Josue]**

**Jesús: "Man, are you slow! What did you eat a plate of lead flakes."**

**Alexis: "I'll show you slow."**

**[Alexis chases Jesús and tries to punch him]**

**Jesús: "Missed me!"**

**Josue: "Well Jesús pulled a prank on Alexis and she's now trying to beat the hell out of him."**

**Tsukune: "please enjoy everyone."**

**Moka: [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 25 (Mission four/ camping time)

Jesús POV

We took off about 4 hours ago. Right now we can barely see the forest, but it's still very far.

"Hey isn't that the forest from last time?" Tsukune said

"Ugh! I didn't want to see that place ever in my life again." Kurumu said and we all just laughed.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the shinigami this time." I said and both Moka and Kurumu just sighed in relief

"Shinigami?" Alexis asked

"Oh! We haven't told you yet. Well on our first mission we had to investigate that forest, and Moka and Kurumu got captured by a perverted shinigami wannabe." Josue said

"Wow! That's crazy, what do you mean perverted shinigami wannabe?" Alexis asked again

"It was an old Yokai student that disguised as a shinigami and captured people that found him and the original 'shinigami' peeping on girls." Tsukune said.

After about 2 hours of walking we got to the woods.

"Hey…" I said pulling out a kunai with a seal on it. "…easy teleport anyone." I said and threw the knife to the woods on the direction of the waterfall.

Everyone made a circle and then I opened the portal all around us and appeared right next to the waterfall.

"Wow! When did you learn the flying raijin?" Alexis asked

"There are many things that you might actually not know about me." I said and then used wood style to make a table

"How the hell can you do that?" She asked again

"It's all about mixing chakra elements." I said "just read Naruto's 36 volume. Alright we should camp here and get ready for whatever happens ahead."

I also set some tents and went into one of them everyone started relaxing and playing around. You know enjoying themselves at the relaxing waterfall side.

"Um! Excuse me." Kurumu said as she walked into my tent.

"What is it?" I asked putting down the handheld I was playing.

"I was wondering if you were ok. I mean you came straight to the tent after you set them up."

"Don't worry I was just playing some videogames" I said and she looked confused

"On what?"

"This handheld version" I said and showed her the videogame

"Can I play with you?"

"Sure I brought another one just in case anyone wanted to play. Just let me sync them up so we can play together." I said and then started a game with two players

The game was 'Need for speed'

Josue POV

"Hey want to eat something?" asked Moka and everyone said yes

When she finished she told me to get Jesús and Kurumu who were in a tent

"Hey come on stop that!" Jesús said everyone heard that

"Well I'm sorry I'm not that experienced at this." Kurumu yelled back

"Instead of moving left and right try holding up or down for a while." Jesus' voice was heard

"You mean like this?" Kurumu answered

"Yeah! Now isn't that better?" Jesús said and then they were quiet for a few minutes

"I'm just gonna stop. I can't keep up with you at all!" Kurumu said

"Really I've also been holding back."

Alright that does it…

"What in hell's name are you two doing!" I yelled and did rising dragon to pick the tent up all at once

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey what's going on here?" Jesús said doing a counter and keeping Kurumu and him safe.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Alexis asked

"Nothing we were playing videogames." Jesús answered

"But why did she have to hold down or up?" Moka asked

"So she could stabilize the car." Jesús replied

"Then why could she not keep up with you?" Alexis asked again

"I almost out lapped her." Jesús said and then put the handheld away

We had lunch pretty quietly and then went relaxed at the water fall. As for Jesús and me we sat down under the waterfall and meditated.

After a couple of minutes a simple bear came and attacked

"Wow! So they still exist here?" Jesús asked

"Their not the same as in your world" Moka said and then the bear blasted some sort of blast from its mouth.

"Hey I got it." Kurt said and went to attack

After drawing a sword from Jesús' bag he attacked the bear, but the bear out powered him more than once.

Bexley then jumped to help and finished the bear up in three hits.

"You ok man?" he asked Kurt

"Yeah! Thanks for the hand, I though I could take this one but apparently not." He said and then put the sword back in the bag.

After playing in the water for a while we all went to sleep.

**Josue: "And that's what Jesús told me to write."**

**[Jesús still running from Alexis]**

**Jesús: "come on, can you let it go? This is getting a bit old."**

**Alexis: "Not until you say you're sorry!"**

**Jesús: "Whatever."**

**Josue: "anyway thanks for reading and join us next time."**

**Jesús: "See ya!" [Keeps running from Alexis]**

************Alexis: "Please leave comments" [Keeps chasing Jesús] ************


	26. Chapter 26

**Jesús: "I'm back! And yes, I lived."**

**Josue: "How did you live? I though Alexis would outlast you running."**

**Jesús: "Actually I ran like if I was being chased by the devil himself…which in a way I was."**

**Alexis: "I heard that."**

**Jesús: "You were supposed to!"**

**Alexis: "What!" [Draws a sword and puts it on Jesús throat]**

**Jesús: "That-you're-a-beautiful-young-lady-with-a-fun-spirit-in-you."**

**Alexis: "That's what I thought."**

**Jesús: "****bull shit!****"**

**Alexis: "What was that?"**

**Jesús: "I said 'update.'"**

**Everyone else: "Good save!"**

**Moka: "I'll do the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Tsukune: "Please enjoy."**

Chapter 25 (Mission four, outside the forest)

Jesús POV

We woke up early in the morning to go to Urameshi's place and try to go back on the same day. After everyone dressed out of their sleeping outfits and into their daily ones, we started walking to our destination.

"So you all were thinking that Kurumu and I were-" I said

"Well from what we heard. It very much sounded like it." Tsukune replied

"I would never do such a thing in front of everyone." Kurumu said very embarrassed.

"So you would do it?" Josue said mockingly

"No…I…well …NO!" Kurumu said with a major blush on her face

"Well we weren't literally in front of them since we were in the tent." I said and Alexis slapped me on the face.

Everyone started laughing and then we made it outside of the forest. Once outside we walked on the direction the headmaster said the village was in. then after some hours of walking…

"Incoming attack from the left!" Mizore yelled and everyone jumped out of the way from an attacking group on dragons.

"I guess Urameshi wasn't kidding about the dragons." I said and everyone stayed down but Josue, Moka, and I.

"We'll stay back and guard the others!" Bexley said as some dragons rushed the small group.

Moka and Josue took on a pair that was on the ground and I took on another one that was airborne. (I used the DBZ flying skill.) Bexley and Kurumu were fighting the two rushing dragons and Mizore froze another one that was right behind them all.

"He got pass me." Kurumu said and the dragon attacked the group.

On the attack the dragon injured Kurt and Yukari. Tsukune tried to treat their wounds ASAP. And Mizore made an ice wall to stall the dragons.

"Man I need to hurry." I said to myself and then attacked the dragon that was in front of me with a fire ball I generated with my Yokai energy. The dragon swallowed the fireball.

"God I'm such a freaking genius!" I said to myself then charged another one and threw it.

This time when the dragon swallowed the ball it exploded in its mouth and injured the dragons jaw.

"Finishing blow!" I yelled and then swallowed the dragon into a darkness ball I threw at it.

After finishing the dragon I rushed to the group to take care of the injured.

"How are they doing?" I asked

"Yukari just twisted her ankle and Kurt…well he got his side slashed open." Tsukune said.

"I've been using the healing jutsu but nothing changes." Alexis yelled

"Kurt, are you still with us?" I asked

"Y-Yeah! Just barely though." He replied

"Don't worry man. This might hurt at first but it'll be ok." I said to him "Alexis healing Jutsu level 3."

"I don't think I can perform it at a 100% yet."

"Just help me then, use yours and I'll use mine over yours powering it up. Mizore double the ice wall this might take a while. Gaby, Kokoa you two go and help Kurumu and Bexley." I said and started powering up Alexis' healing Jutsu. Kurt stared yelling from the intensity of the jutsu

After some minutes of treating Kurt everyone came back.

Tsukune POV

"We're done." Josue said

"What happened here?" Kurumu asked

"Kurt was injured by the dragon attack." I informed, and signaled everyone to stay back.

"Is he ok?" Bexley asked

"Jesús and Alexis are treating him right now; they're pass this ice wall." I informed again

"Did Jesús generate this?" Moka asked

"I wouldn't be surprised, since he found out about Chakra mixtures he's has been trying to master every element possible. So in other words every Jutsu he has seen." Josue said

"Actually this is Mizore's ice wall. Jesús is putting 100% on Kurt's injury. His whole side was slashed open by a dragon." I said one last time and then Mizore's wall melted down.

"Is Kurt Ok now?" Gaby asked

"Not yet Jesús told me to take the wall down. I guess he sensed the dragons were defeated."

"Then has the worse passed?" I asked this time.

"I guess. I mean, he only said to put the wall down. I guess is ok to go and see Kurt now." Mizore said and we all walked towards them.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." Kurt said still in pain

"Don't talk Kurt, even the slightest movement can open you're wound again at this point." Jesús said. "Josue you and the others set up a camp site here we'll rest for a few hours 'till Kurt stabilizes and then leave, everyone should rest and regain energy."

"Got it! Bexley, Tsukune can you two help me out." Josue said and we went to help him said.

Jesús POV

"Actually Kurt got hurt because of me." Yukari started "the dragon came on our direction and I froze in place, the only thing he could do was push me out of the way."

"It's ok, Yukari." Kurt said "It was my fault I just wasn't fast enough."

"Kurt voice down." Alexis said this time

"Everyone go rest. We'll take a while here. By the way, Alexis do you think we can use your telekinesis to take Kurt to a tent?" I asked

"I think I can do that. Just don't stop the jutsu so we don't get slowed down on his treatment." She said and then picked Kurt up with telekinesis.

After we got to the tent we kept going with the jutsu.

**Jesús: "Done!"**

**Josue: "the fighting was ok but other than that it was pretty lame if you ask me."**

**Jesús: "Come on. A little praise wouldn't hurt here."**

**Kurumu: "I say it was good."**

**Moka: "So do I. although I don't like fighting, it was to protect everyone."**

**Jesús "Thank You."**

**Kurt: "so next time what happens other than me getting back to my feet."**

**Jesús: "well that and also we make it to our destination."**

**Everyone: "Sweet!"**

**************Jesús: "So join us next time for some more adventures. BTW I just realized this mission's chapters have been really short. Meh!" **************


	27. Chapter 27

**Everyone: "Yo!"**

**Tsukune: "Another chapter coming right up!"**

**Moka: "And today we'll get to our destination, right?"**

**Jesús: "Actually you are right Moka. Today the mission might be over."**

**Josue: "Might? What do you mean by that?"**

**Jesús: "I don't know. Don't you remember I'm winging this little saga? I might add some turning point or maybe not, I go by what my brain tells me to do."**

**Alexis: "You have a brain? God then this world is coming to an end soon."**

**Jesús: "Hurtful much? Anyway I'll get started right away. Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Kurumu, Yukari & Mizore: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

**Jesús: "BTW I just realized that I fucked up on the chapter number for last chapter...Big Fucking deal huh! well I'm sure is just minor and decided not to change it if anyone thinks I should change it let me know."**

Chapter 27 (Mission four, End)

Moka POV

We have been waiting for a couple hours already, Kurumu and I also set lunch up.

"How do you think Kurt is coming along?" I asked since we hadn't heard anything yet

"I'm sure he's ok." Josue said "Alexis and Jesús are the ones with the strongest healing jutsu after all."

"Now that you say that it's true they have been practicing that jutsu a lot." Bexley said

"Man I'm so hungry, what's for lunch everyone?" Kurt asked seating on a table Josue made with wood style

"Hey look at you." Josue said

"How are you now?" Mizore asked

"Well, better than ever. They even used the jutsu strong enough for me not to have a scar at all." Kurt explained and showed his side, which was now cured

"That's a big relief." I said

"And where are Jesús and Alexis?" Tsukune asked

"Well you see… after they finished they were low on chakra and…" we walked to the tent that was used for Kurt's treatment "…they dropped and went to sleep."

Jesús and Alexis were sleeping right next to each other, perhaps a little too close, and Kurumu started fuming out of rage.

"Hey you! Wake the hell up!" she yelled in Jesús' face as she picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Shhhhhh! Sleepy time…" he said and went back to sleep falling back to the place he was.

"Heh! Heh! They're whipped out." Josue said "Just let them sleep. Even in that state Jesús is conscious of his actions he won't do anything he'll regret." He said and pushed everyone out of the tent and let them sleep for a while.

After about 2 hours of sleeping they came out, both with a blush for sleeping so close to each other, and then we picked the camping equipment back up and kept on moving.

Jesús POV

"So…How was it, you know the little sleeping session." Josue asked teasingly

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said annoyed knowing he would keep that up for a while

"Yeah idiot, even if we were in the same tent it doesn't mean we woke up and did anything of that matter." Alexis yelled

"Oh! Really? Then I ought to show you this pic." Josue said pulling out his phone and showing us a picture of us while we were sleeping.

"When did you take that?" Bexley asked

"When I started pushing everyone out I made a clone of mine take it and give it to me." Josue said

"You know what this ask for don't you?" I asked sounding pissed off

"A major ass kicking by the two of you?" he said and started getting ready to run

"Actually, I was gonna say a high five." I said normally

After his hand and mine made contact he realizes something.

"Dude what's this marking on my hand?"

"Its a little seal I use on myself when training." I replied

"Dare I ask what it does?"

"You'll know in about 10 seconds."

"What do you mean?"

"Three, two, one." I said and…

Josue drops to his knees and can't move

"What the hell is going on?" he asked a bit freaked out "I can't pick a finger up."

"This is the seal I use to increase the weight of my body to practice instead of wearing weights. Now as a punishment, and otherwise payback, you'll be using that for 2 hours, basically what I spend training. Don't worry you'll get use to it and increate you're speed and strength." I said explaining.

"But how the hell do I move?"

"Surprise me." I said and walked away "By the way if you don't move every5 sec. the weight increases X2"

Right after I said that an ogre came from underneath us and attacked Josue. The ogre hit him square in the face and sent Josue flying.

"Dude! Are you ok?" I yelled in his direction, and the ogre went towards me. "Oh crap!" I said and started running towards Josue to get him back to the group for safety.

"Dude, where did you land man?" I yelled around me

"Over here!" he said barely able to pick his arm up for me to see him.

'Everyone attack the ogre at once. That's probably the only chance we got to beat it quickly' I used telepathy to inform the others.

Everyone pinned down the ogre and tied him up in no time flat.

"There you are!" I said and got Josue out of a pile of dirt.

"If it wasn't for your stupid seal I would have taken the stupid ogre out." Josue replied pissed off

"Fine, message received, I'll take the seal off. Getting the shit beaten out of you and not being able to do anything against it is gotta be enough punishment." I said and took the seal off Josue. Right after it though, he punched me on the face.

"Hey that jutsu works. I got a bit faster." He said happy the seal was off.

"Yeah! Let's go back to the group." I said rubbing my face

Once back with the group Josue and I untied the ogre to set it free and it went berserk again.

"Here it comes!" I yelled and everyone jumped back. "Josue, Mizore, Bexley take left. Kokoa, Alexis, Gaby take right. Kurumu, let's do an airborne attack" I said and everyone moved. Once in midair I threw weapons to everyone. "Kurt, Yukari, Tsukune seal number six." I said and they started doing the seal.

Josue and his group attacked the ogre's legs. Kokoa and her group pushed the ogre back down and when it hit the floor Kurumu and I pierced the ogre into the ground by the arms.

"Seal set!" Kurt, Yukari and Tsukune said at the same time and then the ogre disappeared into the seal that formed into the floor.

"So where does that seal takes them anyway?" Kurt asked

"Actually, I don't know, I think is some sort of alternate dimension where there is nothing." I said and everyone kept walking

"There's the village!" Moka said

After a few minutes we entered the village and everyone started looking around.

"Are you gonna come along?" Kurumu asked

"Nah! I'll go get the things you can all enjoy the place while I get them I said and everyone took off on their own directions.

After walking, and asking for directions 7 times, I found the house where Urameshi lived. I took a few steps towards the door and a random person came from under me.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" the person said and I got on battle stance and introduces myself.

"My name is Jesús, I came on the request of Urameshi Kaguya to pick up her clothes and deliver them to her." I said

"I see then you may pass." The person said

I knocked on the door and then a lady opened the door.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked

"I'm here to pick up Urameshi Kaguya's clothes." I said

"Why didn't my little Kagu came herself?"

"She asked me and my friends to because she was afraid of the creatures here." I said and showed her Urameshi's signature.

"Alright then. Here you go." The lady said and handed me a suit case "Please take care on the way back. And say hello to my little Kagu for me."

"No need to worry." I said "thank you"

I started walking around town to get everyone back together. Josue was in a ramen shop along with Bexley and Kurt. Kurumu, Yukari and Moka where having some milkshakes. And the rest where seating by a fountain.

"We're set to go." I said and everyone gathered up.

After everyone got together I did the flying raijin no jutsu and got back to my room along with everyone.

"Now to deliver the package." I said and walked out of the room. Alexis and Josue followed along. We went to the girl dorm and asked for permission from the dorm master to go in; at least Josue and I did, and then went to Urameshi's place.

I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, please wait a little." She said and then opened the door. "Oh! You're back."

"Here are the clothes." I said and handed her the suit case.

"Thank you." She said "also thanks for what you said, it wasn't that hard to find people like me. I actually can control my power a little better now."

"No problem, I noticed from the time you opened the door. You looked at us straight in the eyes, congratulations." I said then she went forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's an extra thank you gift from me." She said and walked into her room

We walked back out of the dorms and then…

"What the hell was up with that chick?" Alexis yelled pissed off

"Way to go man. Since when are you so smooth with the ladies?" Josue asked

"Shut up! It was just a bit of gratitude." I said

"Gratitude my ass. She was flirting with you man." Josue said

"Why did you let her do that?" Alexis asked still angry

"I didn't, to be honest I didn't even think she would do anything like that. You should have seen her when I talked to her before leaving she was as shy as Hinata. I'm as surprised as you two are." I said and walked away to report to the headmaster, but Alexis beat the living shit out of me as soon as I turned away.

"You're a jerk." She said and went to her dorm room

"I'll tell the head master." Josue said bored and walked away

In the end I was left on the floor by both of them.

"Ass hole." I said to Josue.

**Josue: "What did you called me?"**

**Jesús: "I said 'glass Bowl'" [holds new Glass bowl for decoration]**

**Bexley: "I told you that one."**

**Jesús: "Whatever you say fat bitch!"**

**Bexley: "What did you say?" [Ready to attack]**

**Jesús: "I said I have a bad itch!"**

**Bexley: "Oh!"**

**Everyone else: "hehe!"**

**Kurt: "Anyway join us next time, back in the main saga."**

**Tsukune: "'till next time!"**

****************Everyone: "See ya!" ****************


	28. Chapter 28

**Jesús: "Yo!"**

**Kurumu: "Another chapter coming up."**

**Josue: "You sounded like a waitress."**

**Jesús: "hehe, anyway today it's gonna be a little special this is kind of gonna be made up but for future references."**

**Everyone: "What do you mean?"**

**Jesús: "I never did this on the written version and I though it might be better if I wrote it now than later. Anyway please enjoy the chapter."**

**Moka: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "by the way, I'm a bit tired so this is gonna be really, REALLY, short. Like the word 'I'. On Another note: it feels great graduating, but it suck I have to leave underclassmen friends behind."**

Chapter 28 (Learning time)

Jesús POV

We all decided to hang out at my room for the club, what a surprise, and I noticed that Kurt wasn't as cheerful as his usual self.

"What's up Kurt?" I asked

"Uh? Oh, hey Jesús." He replied

"Dude, what's up with you?" I insisted

"I just feel bad about what happened last mission…" he stared "…First Bexley had to jump and save me, then I get hurt so bad that you and Alexis had to use your level 3 jutsu to get me back on my feet. I just can't do anything by myself."

"That's not true. With the intelligence you have you can learn anything. How about it, want me to teach you some things?" I offered

"Really? You think I can become a fighter like the rest of you?" Kurt asked a bit excited

"Sure, come on." I said and signaled him to follow me

We walked away from the school and stopped at a good 2 miles from it.

"Ok Kurt, I'll teach you all the fighting styles I know and also some jutsu."

"Sweet! When do we start?" he asked

"Now that's why I brought you al the way out here." I said

I told Kurt to follow my lead as I moved my arms in different ways: like on tiger and snake style martial arts. After he got those down we actually fought each other for him to use them in battle.

"This is actually easier that I though!" he said attacking with the snake style.

"Concentrate dude, even the smallest distraction can drop your guard and then…" I said and did a lock on his arm. "…you can end up losing the battle."

After some time of training him we went back since it was late already. The next day we went back to training right after school and this time I thought him weapon fighting: swords, staffs, etc. After a few hours I though him some jutsu, this was the hardest for his low knowledge of chakra control.

"Ok Kurt. Let's check what chakra element you are to see what I should teach you." I said and pulled out some paper. "Here, take this." I handed him one piece

"What's this for?" Kurt asked a bit confused

"With this paper we can check what type of chakra is the dominant one in your body." I explained "just concentrate your energy into the paper and then I'll know what type of chakra you are."

When Kurt started the paper took a while to make effect, then…

"The paper just crumbled on its own."

"That means you're lightning element." I said 'now I can teach him some jutsu for his sword' I though to myself

The first jutsu I thought him was chidori so he could combine it with his sword. I also thought him lightning storm and some other lightning element jutsu.

"Great, how about training to use them in battle?" I said and then Kurt and I started sparing.

**Jesús: "Done!"**

**Josue: "You weren't kidding about it being short."**

**Moka: "True. I though it would at least be a couple pages long."**

**Jesús: "Whatever…anyway join us next time for a full length chapter."**

**Everyone: "Later!"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Jesús: "Back with another chapter!"**

**Josue: "This time is another chapter that he has already written down."**

**Jesús: "For those of you that don't remember. I already have a handwritten version on a binder; right now I'm just typing it to put it online."**

**Moka: "What chapter is this one going to be?"**

**Jesús: "This chapter was originally chapter 14, but now it'll be 29."**

**Tsukune: "Oh! That one, there's a bit of action in it if I remember correctly."**

**Bexley: "Which one is it? I don't remember."**

**Jesús: "Just read it and find out then. Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Mizore: [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 29 (Cursed?)

Normal POV

It's been a couple weeks since Jesús finished training Kurt. And there is someone who is planning something very mischievous.

"Damn them! There shouldn't be anyone else keeping students under control. That is our work."

This person holds a personal grudge on the multiservice squad, because students have forgotten about his group.

"Damn it! I'll take them out even if it means killing their leaders." He said "Or else my name isn't Kuyo." He yelled and burned his desk in the student police room.

Jesús, Josue and Bexley are walking on the back of the school after putting some P.E. equipment away.

'This is my chance!' Kuyo though to himself as he saw them walking alone.

"Yo! Jesús! And about that game you started, how is it?" Josue asked

"It's alright; Bexley here brought it with him without knowing and told me to take care of it." Jesús

"And what game is it?"

"It's Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, and it's great." Bexley replied

"aweso-" Josue started but got knocked out by Kuyo

"Josue!" Jesús yelled and then Kuyo punched him on the gut and he passed out

"What do you want with them?" Bexley asked

"Not just them, since you saw me…" Kuyo started "…I can't just let you go." He said then knocked out Bexley and took all three of them away.

Kurt POV

I arrived at Jesús' room to hang out with the group in case of any missions, but when I walked in…

"Kurt? Have you seen Jesús, Josue and Bexley?" Alexis asked

"No! Last time I saw them it was after school but the P.E. teacher asked them to put some things away, and I haven't seen them since. They haven't come back?" I asked

"No. I though they were with you." Alexis said

"Look at this!" Gaby said running in holding a piece of paper

"What is it?" Alexis and I asked

"It's a note it says; if you want to see your friends again come to the student police department, we'll tell you what to do then. P.S. don't bring anyone else with you, if there is anyone else other than you three you might as well say goodbye to your friends." Gaby read out loud

"What does it means?" Alexis asked

"Some one from the student police took them." I said "But whom?"

"So we gotta fight to get them back?" Alexis said

"Well. Let's go get our friends back." I said

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"Didn't you read the last part? We better play along with them." I said and then we took off towards the student police room. Once there…

"You made it I see." Kuyo said

"Where are our friends?" I said

"Calm down. First you have to beat my three followers." He said "and if you defeat them we'll give them back one by one." He finished and snapped his fingers.

A guy with a sword and metal arm bands came in.

"I got this one. He's not that strong, I can feel it." I said and I stepped up.

The guy rushed me. And boy, am I glad Jesús trained me, other wise the guy would have cut me straight down the middle. I first started dodging his attacks to learn his battle tactics and then I fought back with the dragon style Jesús thought me. The guy stepped back and then rushed again, I pulled out one of the swords Jesús had and attacked, I used the back of the sword since I didn't want to kill the guy. The battle ended in a couple of minutes. They gave Josue back when I finished.

"Interesting. Now let's see how you three hold up against this one." Kuyo said and snapped his fingers once more.

A second man came forth; this one looked stronger but much slower. And by the looks of it he fought bare fisted.

"I got this one." Gaby said and stepped up.

Gaby POV

'I need to do this to save my friends' I though to myself and took on Rukia's reaper form. I attacked right away not trying to waste any time.

The man stepped away, and then grinned.

"My turn." He said and rushed me. He then, somehow increased his speed and got behind me landing a punch on my back, and then got hit on the head, from that I started spiting blood. After doing Mytholic regeneration to heal my wounds I snapped and attacked mercilessly. The man took my sword and cut me in the arm, but I knocked him out half an hour later. This time they returned Bexley.

Alexis POV

I noticed Gaby bleeding from her arm and she also was low on chakra.

"Let me see your arm Gaby." I said

"It's ok, just finish it up." She said and then Kurt put some bandages on her arm

I then turned to Kuyo.

"It's been fun, but all fun must come to an end at some point. Come forth now." He yelled and a third man came forth with no weapon and about a regular person's height.

This third person had no weapon, and an expressionless face.

"Begin!" Kuyo said and the man disappeared.

The guy was right behind me with a sword in hand.

"What the?" I said and jumped away 'he appeared that from thin air'

"So that's how you want to play?" I asked and appeared the master sword to attack.

My attack hit his sword away and then when I went for a second slash towards his arm, his hand turned into a sword.

"What-the-" I said and got punched away with the other hand.

When I got back up Kuyo had Jesús right next to him. Jesús was knocked out and when I got hit again Kuyo punched Jesús.

"Bastard!" I said and then the man attacked one more time.

I tried to finish as fast as I could without getting hurt, but this guy was way to fast and the battle took like an hour. When Jesús was given back he was quite injured; cuts, bruises.

"Good, but your friend won't wake up anytime soon." Kuyo said and then left

"What do you mean?" I yelled but he was long gone

"Look at this!" Kurt yelled and pointed out a claw mark on their chest

"What could it be?" Gaby asked

"I don't know, but by what Kuyo said it might be a curse." I said

"Maybe we should ask the headmaster for help." Kurt said and we went to the head master.

**Jesús: "The end! For today that is."**

**Josue: "Man, finally another regular length chapter."**

**Kurumu: "What happened to you three after that? I mean you got cursed."**

**Jesús: "Hehe, well aren't you curious? If you want to find out as much as Kurumu here, join us next time."**

****Everyone: "Later! ****


	30. Chapter 30

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "Yet another chapter and there might be so revelations."**

**Josue: "Says the one that doesn't want to give anything away."**

**Tsukune: "this is chapter 29 already, thanks for reading this far."**

**Moka: "We appreciate the support."**

**Jesús: "Please go on and enjoy today's chapter!"**

**Everyone, but Jesús: [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 30 (Kurumu's feelings, Alexis' rival)

Kurt POV

We went to the headmaster's office right after we found out about the claw markings on the guys.

"Yeah! They do seem to be cursed" the headmaster said

"Can you please help them?" Gaby pleaded in tears on the sight of her friends.

"Gaby, please calm down" Alexis said holding back her rage.

After that completely out of nowhere, Kurumu and the others appeared. And I say Kurumu 'cause she broke the door down yelling. "Where's Jesús?" completely worried

"Kurumu calm down." Moka said

"What happened?" Tsukune asked when he saw the guys

"They were attacked and cursed by Kuyo." I explained

"Why didn't you called for our help?" Mizore asked "we could have helped you kick his ass."

"He ordered not to take backup or it would be worst than this." I said and showed them the note.

"You three stay here…" the headmaster said pointing at Gaby, Alexis and me. "…the rest of you please leave." He said and signaled everyone to leave then picked up the door.

He took the curse off from Bexley and Josue since Alexis was using healing jutsu on Jesús for his wounds.

"What happened?" Bexley asked when he woke up

"I got no idea." Josue replied

"You two relax please." The head master said and walked towards Jesús. Then he took the curse off Jesús.

"Ugh! W-w-what happened to me? Where are my shirt and globes?" Jesús asked

"Calm down Jesús." The head master said "they had to be removed to treat your wounds."

"Which wounds?" Jesús asked stupidly

"The ones you had on your chest and hands." The headmaster said

Jesús realized he had some scars and calmed down.

"To avoid this from happening again take this. In this ancient book there are all the spells to remove any curse. You can keep it if you want to; I've already memorized every single one." He said and handed us a pretty big book.

Tsukune POV

"Do you think they're ok?" Moka asked

"Don't worry about it. The head master is taking care of them right now. Even this is Jesús, Josue and Bexley we're talking about." I replied

"Yeah! You're right. I mean Jesús did come back from the dead and I think Bexley and Josue could too." Moka said calmly

"Who cares if the headmaster is helping them did you saw Jesús he was covered in blood." Kurumu yelled

"Calm down balloon girl" Mizore said "since when are you so friendly with Jesús anyway?"

"What did you say?" Kurumu said and then the headmaster's door opened.

"YO!" Jesús said sympathetically

"You're ok" Kurumu said and started rushing towards him, just then Alexis got in between them.

"Get out of my way!" Kurumu said

"Why should I!" Alexis answered right back

"Alexis, calm down, she's just a bit worried about me." Jesús said

"Kurumu, don't you remember she's Jesús crush? If she feels the same way she would act this way" Yukari said

"Screw her!" Kurumu yelled

"Want me to?" Jesús said seriously making everyone go quiet and Alexis to blush.

"WOW!" was all Josue could say and broke the silence

Jesús POV

"D-do you…mean that?" Alexis asked very shyly and embarrassed.

I looked at her as if I did mean it but…

'Don't worry it was just for her to shut up.' I told her by telepathy

'Ok.' She replied and played along leaning on my chest.

This obviously pissed Kurumu off 'cause she started to blush and tremble either of anger or frustration.

'A little push you think?' I asked Alexis yet again through telepathy

'Sure' she said and we did the best make-out-fake-out that anyone had ever seen.

Kurumu then started to get teary eyes and yelled.

"I hate you!" then ran away crying

"I think we over did it!" I said stopping the act

"Wait you're trying to tell me that was fake?" Josue and Bexley said

"Yup!" Alexis and I said at the same time smirking.

"You guys are mean!" Josue said and started laughing

"I think you should look for her." Tsukune said

"Yeah! You're right" I replied and left to look for Kurumu

-Behind the school-

"There you are." I said

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU THE REST OF MY LIFE!" she yelled at me

"That actually would be impossible since we're in the same class." I said trying to be funny, this pissed her off and she started getting ready to destroy me with her claws.

"Ok. I get it I deserve to die for the way I treated you. But can I say something before you cut me into bacon and beef jerky. If you want to beat the shit out of me after I say it, do it, I probably deserve it…" I started "…the thing is. What Alexis and I did was all fake. We were trying to piss you off but it got out of hand."

"I developed something towards you." Kurumu said looking down "I feel the same way as for Tsukune towards you after that time in the chimera forest. I believe it means I love you. So I'll fight for you!" she finished and looked at me in the eyes, and you could see her determination.

"What was that? Care to say it to my face?" Alexis' voice was heard from behind me.

When we saw her she looked pissed off at what Kurumu had just said.

"I said I would fight for him." She repeated

"And for shit you'll win!" Alexis said and rushed Kurumu.

**Jesús: "The e-" [Interrupted by a punch on the face] "What the hell!"**

**Alexis: "I believe I told you to stop making me out to be girly and protective. I could care less whoever went out with you."**

**Jesús: "What the hell! You already know it's just for story purpose. By god's sake can you stop beating the shit out of me for these simple things!"**

**Josue: "Whoa! Cool it you two."**

**Jesús: "Whatever! Just join us next time for another chapter."**

**Everyone: "See ya!" **

**Jesús: "BTW there is something going on in my real life right now, not to me but to a friend and well I might put the story on hold, not a hiatus but hold, since I might have to change some things on the story, and yes it is one of the friends in this story, not saying who. Don't worry the story will continue and I might actually update about 2 more chapters since it wouldn't affect what's going on but if nothing is, I guess I could say, resolved within that time I will put it on hold. Sorry, but I told my friend I would. Anyway take care everyone, hope you enjoyed and join us next time whenever it decides to be the next time. See ya!"**


	31. Chapter 31

**Josue: "We're back everyone. And for safety purposes, Jesús, told me to update this chapter."**

**Alexis: "What do you mean safety purposes?"**

**Josue: "The chapter's contents."**

**Moka: "Y-you mean, i-indecent acts are in it?"**

**Bexley: "I don't think Jesús would write anything of that level."**

**Yukari: "Or maybe there is something that would make someone angry in it."**

**Alexis: "I get it. Fine, even if it's something I should kill him for, I promise I won't kill him."**

**Jesús: [Outside the window] "You better not go back on your word."**

**Josue: "Anyway I'll get started right away."**

**Jesús: [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story." [After Disclaimer] "BTW the things that are going on that I talked about last time are still going on, but I realized this chapter wouldn't affect it. So here you have another chapter. And slashburn sorry I think I just did something I told you I wouldn't, but I got something to defend myself. My friend suggested this few chapters to be written like this and so I did. Everyone please Enjoy"**

Chapter 31 (A very stupid battle)

Jesús POV

We've been waiting for Kurumu and Alexis to stop their pointless cat fight. They have been at it for about 10 minutes.

"How freaking long is this going to take?" Josue yelled, when I looked over to him he was seating on the floor with popcorn and a soda.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked

"Over there." He just said and pointed behind him.

"Ok." I said and bought a soda.

Half an hour latter Kurumu and Alexis where still going at it. Alexis had done Mytholic regeneration so she was 100% recharged of energy.

"You know just because you have all those techniques, it doesn't mean you have the advantage." Kurumu said and slashed Alexis with her claws, and made a cut diagonally across her shirt...

"Ghaa!" I said and caught a small nose bleed drip.

"That was my favorite." Alexis said looking at her shirt, then pulled out some kunai and shuriken and threw them to Kurumu.

"You missed m-" Kurumu didn't get to finish because she saw Alexis right in front of her with a sword.

"Here's the payback!" Alexis yelled and did some quick slashes.

"You missed me again." Kurumu said and then her clothes just shredded to a million pieces, of course excluding the underwear.

"What the?" she yelled and covered herself with her hands, as if that would help at all.

At this point my nose bleed got a little worse. I mean Kurumu on her under wear and Alexis with a cut on her shirt that exposed most of her well shaped body.

"Dude, will you be ok." Josue asked when he saw the blood was dripping pass my hand quickly.

"If it stays like this maybe, but I really doubt it." I said.

"Why?" Josue asked

"I don't know, maybe just the fact of who is fig." I said passing out pointing to a topless Kurumu and an Alexis with her shirt ripped to pieces and her skirt also in shreds. After that I passed out on blood loss.

Josue POV

"Yeah! That could be a problem." I said and then pull out a pillow out of nowhere, then pass out and started nose bleeding.

Tsukune POV

'You guys can't hold anything' I though to myself then saw Kurumu running right pass me, topless.

"Crap." Then fell over nose bleeding myself.

Bexley POV

Kurt, Gaby and I started walking to the back of the school, where a bunch of noise was coming from and we were sent to investigate.

"What the hell!" Kurt yelled and passed out.

"What happened?" Gaby and I yelled at him running over to Kurt to see what happened to him. He had a nose bleed.

"What the hell happened to him?" Gaby asked

"I think I know." I said pointing the direction he looked at. Then passed out myself.

Moka POV

"Bunch of perverts." Yukari said

"Says the girl that wants a three-way with the story's main characters." Gaby said and everyone, who wasn't passed out, laughed.

Alexis and Kurumu stopped fighting a couple minutes later, completely unaware of the way they ended up. At the same time Josue, Tsukune, Kurt and Bexley woke up.

"What happened to him?" Alexis asked pointing to Jesús.

"Well look at Kurumu and yourself." Josue said.

The Alexis did as told and then freaked out. Just then Jesús started to wake up.

"What happened to me?" Jesús asked feeling lightheaded from the blood loss I bet.

"You pervert!" Alexis said and kicked him on the face sending him to the red ocean.

"I'll go get him." Josue said, but Kurumu flew off, before him yelling

"Jesús! Hold up! I'm on my way!"

**Alexis: [****mumble…****]**

**Josue: "Just like Jesús decided to name the episode. "Pointless.""**

**Alexis: [****mumble…****]**

**Moka: "um… excuse me… Alexis? You don't seem ok."**

**Bexley: "Hey it's true what's with all the trembling?"**

**Alexis: "****stupid…****idiot****…I'm gonna…kill that Idiot!" [Runs out the door]**

**Jesús: [Outside the room] "Hey damn it! You promised, hold up."**

**Alexis: [Outside the room] "Screw the stupid promise!"**

**Jesús: [Outside the room] "Hey! No! Wait! That doesn't bend that way!"**

**Josue: "wow! If they only knew that sounds very much wrong."**

**Everyone else: "hehe."**

**Tsukune: "Anyway, please leave some comments and we'll be back soon with another chapter."**

**Everyone, but Jesús and Alexis: "See ya!" **

**Josue: "Also everyone. Jesús really appreciates the readers or the people that at least take time out of their lives and read this story which for the record he himself doesn't thinks is good. So if you like this story please leave a review, and please don't stop waiting for new chapters. He will put them up, and he doesn't needs extra time to write them, he just feels he should do this. So please join us next time on the next update that like this one might be in about 2 weeks. If there is no update then… please wait a bit longer. He will no doubt update."**

**Jesús: [Still outside] "Can you stop doing that to my arm! Dude can you just end this chapter and put me out of my misery?"**


	32. Chapter 32

**Everyone: "we're back."**

**Jesús: "I don't know if it's a good or bad thing but here's another chapter."**

**Josue: "And another mission unfolds today."**

**Kurumu: "Wait, how the hell did you survive Alexis' attacks? And what did she bend the wrong way?"**

**Jesús: "She just dislocated my arm, but then she popped it back in place and I was ok after a good night's rest. Hurt like hell, but at least she didn't break my arm or killed me."**

**Alexis: "Could have!"**

**Jesús: "Glad you didn't."**

**Moka: "we'll at least you're alive right?"**

**Jesús: "anyway, chapter update time. Disclaimer anyone?"**

**[Silence]**

**Jesús: "Wow! I guess they're going at it again with the fight over it. Note sarcasm." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 32 (Mission five, building time)

Josue POV

Alright, just another simple day to go to school. Today is actually really weird. My alarm clock, Jesús, didn't go off for some weird reason, and that always means something is going on. I walked over to his room to see what's up, and…

"God freaking damn it!" Jesús yelled "Why can't I do it. It's not that hard and even, I did it last night without even trying. Heck it was an accident, why the hell can't I do it this time!"

'I wonder what the hell he's doing.' I though to myself and activated Byakugan to see if anyone was with him. But I couldn't see pass the wall.

"Holy Shit! It's already this late! I'm gonna be late for school!" Jesús yelled and ran out the door. "Hey Josue, I see you woke up on your own today, good job, well I gotta go. Later!" he said and then speeds off.

"He's up to something." I said to myself and went to school.

When the bell for lunch rang Jesús ran out the door on regular speed and we all chased after him but once outside he was gone.

"He's really up to something." I said and everyone looked at me

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"I heard him yelling this morning, it sounded to me he was trying something out but I'm not sure. He even put a jamming barrier on his room." I explained

"What could it be?" Tsukune said and then the head master came down the hall

"My, my, where might Jesús be?" he asked

"I'm sorry I'll go look for him" both Kurumu and Alexis said and ran out of there.

"I'm sorry about that; I think he's busy with something. Do you need something?" I asked

"Actually, I had a little job for you all."

"A little job? What is it?" Bexley asked

"Actually Josue you might enjoy the first part. I did some investigation about your dimension and apparently kids around your age are really into shopping, especially girls. So I want you to cut down the woods on the other side of the picnic ground and build a mall." The head master informed

"I'm sorry did you just say that you allow me to cut up the left over forest?" I asked confused

"Yes. I would like this mall to be over by the end of the quarter do you think you can do it?"

"Sir we got more skills than you think and our numbers are actually pretty high now so maybe we can get it down within a week." Kurt informed

"Then you have two weeks just in case. Three at the most" He said and left the hallway doing his creepy laugh

I then got an urge to destroy.

"Josue what's with that grin on your face?" Mizore asked

"Nooothiiiiing." I said and then appeared two giant knifes from Zelda and disappeared into the forest.

Alexis POV

"Why don't you just give up already?" Kurumu said

"Well, it's because I know where he actually might be." I said and then started running faster.

"We'll I can check the whole place through the air." Kurumu said and appeared her wing to fly up and look around. Sucker.

When Kurumu lost me from sight I used the shushin to get to the edge of the cliff next to the bus stop and the tunnel. Jesús was on top of the tunnel's mountain.

"Damn it!" he yelled

"What are you doing up there?" I asked

"Um…nothing. What are you doing here?" he replied from the top of the mountain.

"I came looking for you." I said and got to the top of the mountain

"I'm sorry there's something in my mind, and well I need to fix it." He explained "Hey Alexis, you know something." He started

"What is it now?" I asked

"Look if you ever feel sad or something is bothering you, you should go to the highest place you can possibly find."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"God I've never had the guts to say this but…I love you." He paused and looked at me in the eyes "If you ever feel any kind of negative feeling just go to the highest place of wherever you are. Once there you won't ever be alone, I'll be there with you, for you." he said and then I remembered.

"W-whatever! I just came here to tell you the headmaster was looking for you." I said

"The headmaster? Probably another mission." He said and then got up "well let's go." He finished and stretched his hand for me to take it. Once I grabbed his hand we were back in the class room.

"What the hell?" a random kid in our class said "Where did you come from?"

"Hey where are the others?" I asked back

"The headmaster said something about cutting the trees and building a mall." The guy said

"What! Cutting the trees! I gotta go" Jesús said and disappeared again

"Really how does he do that?" the guy said and then I left the room.

The first one I saw was Moka.

"Say, where's everyone?" I asked her

"Oh! They're at the forest waiting for Josue to cut the trees I came to get refreshments." She said and then waved goodbye. After that I went to the rest of the group, and there was a lot of yelling.

Jesús POV

"Would you please let me keep going?" Josue said

"Dude, you know how much space you need for that type of building." I replied

"Well blame the headmaster. He told me to cut it all down, so I was." Josue said

"What size were you thinking of making the mall anyway?" I asked

"As big as possible." Josue said

"Fine." I said and raise my hands towards the trees.

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt asked

"Shinra Tensei!" I yelled and blasted every tree down.

"Hey, that's not fair you took all the fun. Wait a minute…is that what you've been trying to do?" Josue said

"What do you mean; now let's get with the building shall we." I said changing the subject "What's it gonna be wooden, or concrete?" I asked and we got building.

**Jesús: "Done!"**

**Josue: "You took all the damn fun man."**

**Jesús: "Whatever. By the way, does everyone remember the title of the fanfic?"**

**Everyone: "Rosario to Vampire to Otaku: Multiple Crossovers"**

**Jesús: "Good, and if you are a reader you might be asking yourself 'it's already been 30+ chapters where are the cross over?' well they're on their way, just wait about 2 chapters."**

**Kurumu: "And what is it gonna be then?"**

**Jesús: "Join us and you'll see."**

**Everyone: "Laters!"**

**Jesús: "BTW, small author note: the current issues are still on-going and this will be the last chapter until further notice. I guess now I can say this is hiatus. Don't worry this story will in fact continue but this will be a stand still and hopefully it gets fixed quick. To everyone who likes the story please wait like you have I appreciate it. And for those that don't like it, this must be a really happy moment for you all knowing this is on a stand still. Anyway, I will not be updating anything for a while, unless anyone out there wants some sort of OMAKE or something like that. If anyone wants me to do something like that just send me a PM or leave it as a review and I'll get working on it. Long story short, I'll see you all when everything calms down. See Ya!"**


	33. Chapter 33

**[Pre-pre-word]**

**Jesús: "Well, what else can I start with other than a simple "Hi." Well everyone, hello and welcome back. Yes I am updating something even though I announce the Hiatus, reason being that apparently the time I had given the story first was in fact enough. The issues that were happening with my friend are over and the story won't, repeat, won't be going into a Hiatus…at least this time. Anyway the story, like I said in previous chapters, will in fact keep going and as a reward and out of happiness for my friend, whom I see almost like a brother, like all of my close friends, I will update two, yes two chapters this week: One today and the second on the weekend like I usually do. Long story short: there won't be a Hiatus but there will be two chapters out this week. Everyone thank you for supporting me and my story and please enjoy this story as much as my friend and I enjoyed writing this. And now off to celebrate the current happenings with my non-blood related siblings. [Pulls out phone] Tsukune and the rest I'm counting on you! [Hangs up and goes to party]"**

**[Pre-word]**

**Tsukune: "Hey everyone. We'll be updating today."**

**Moka: "Again, Jesús and the others are busy. So we'll update.**

**Kurumu: "Today we're headed to the human world again."**

**Yukari: "God! Jesús likes the real dimension too much."**

**[Phone starts ringing.]**

**Jesús: [Other side of the line] "No I don't I think of life as a boring playground most of the time. Either that or god is playing SIMs." [Hangs up again]**

**Mizore: "Anyway as weird as that might have been. Let's carry on shall we?"**

**Kokoa: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Everyone: "Please enjoy."**

Chapter 33 (Arcade time.)

Jesús POV

Here we are on the way to our dimension. Once again. But there's something different, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Yo! Josue, what's different today than last time we came?" I asked

"What? Oh, maybe those two?" he said and pointed at me

I was seating all the way on the back of the bus, but Kurumu and Alexis where clinching to my arms and giving death glares at each other.

"Touché." I said

After the small confession Kurumu did on the back of the school they haven't stopped acting like this. And now they weren't letting go of me anytime soon.

"Um…girls this is a bit uncomfortable and also a bit painful. Although the softness of a speci-" I told them. and Alexis punched me to shut me up.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Alexis started "as soon as she let's go it'll be more comfortable."

"Why don't you let go." Kurumu said and they started to argue again.

'Screw it.' I said to myself and did escape jutsu at the same time as shadow clone to get away from them.

I walked over to Josue and started talking to him and then he suddenly fell silent.

"What's up?" I asked

"I felt her near." He answered

"Do you mean-" I started

"Yes." Josue cut me off.

"Then let's go talk to her." I said

"No way! It's been like two years since I saw her."

"So, I bet she'll be happy to see you again." I said trying to cheer him on

"Fine." He replied and then…

Kurumu and Alexis tackled me to the floor.

"What the Fuuuudge." I yelled

"Sumimasen." Kurumu said

"Can you at least say it in English, since we entered our dimension and we're in America again you should practice it." I said

"Hehe, sorry." Kurumu replied

"He told you." Alexis said

"You know, since you made contact first I actually should be scolding you." I said

"Sorry."

After about 5 minutes the bus driver stopped and said "We're here now take care ok."

Everyone went on the direction where the arcade stand is except for Josue and me.

"Where are you going?" Tsukune asked

"A little something, you go on ahead." I said and everyone else left

We walked on the direction Josue felt the presence and then Josue stood in place, like after seeing a ghost.

"Hey Josue, It's been a while." A girl said and walked over to us. She had a little over mid-back long hair and a gentle face.

"Hey there Lori." Josue replied "how've you been?"

"Well ok, just leading an average life. How about you?" she asked back

"Yeah! Well I guess ok."

"Where have you been? No one from Junior high has seen you in a while." She said

"Well the thing is I transferred schools." He said

"Really, where to?"

"To Yo-"

"Ahem!" I said clearing my throat and cutting him off so he wouldn't say the name of the school.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, this is one of my new friend Jesús, and this is Lori." He said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." Lori said and stretched her hand out.

"Yeah! Likewise." I said back to her "dude, she's just like you described her. Nice, shy looking and not to forget beautiful."

"I didn't say that!" Josue yelled

"Then I must have heard wrong when you told me she was really cute."

Lori started blushing from the comments I said

"Anyway, Josue what you came for." I said

"I know, well Lori I always wanted to say that I love you, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come to our new school. But it's dangerous there"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"There are demons of all sorts there." Josue said "after going there we awakened some new powers." He finished and appeared a fireball on his hand.

"Wow!" she said "I can go you said?" she asked

"Only if you want to." I said

"I won't force you and well you might find out something about yourself. A couple friend from there came with us want to hang out." Josue asked and she agreed

-Arcade stand-

"Oi!" I called towards Josue

"What is it?"

"Just look that way." I said and pointed to a DDR like arcade called Pump it up.

"Cool." He said "I didn't know they had that here."

"Let's play." I said and we got ready to play

We played the songs Canon in D part of memory #1, and then Beethoven virus. We played on normal, which is the easiest level, to get used to it and then pumped up to hard. When we got it down, we started doing switch offs in between the song.

"Man, you guys are good." Kurt said

"Yo! Everyone block me for a second." I said and pulled out a scroll and did a reverse summoning on a bunch of arcade machines. In short I got copies of them into the scrolls.

"Alright let's go back then." I said.

"Where?" Stefanie asked

"To the school. It's like a college, there's a dorm where the students stay." Josue explained

"You guys are gonna drive there?" she asked

"Actually, Jesús here can open a teleportation portal to get there within seconds." Josue kept explaining.

"Cool now I really want to go." She said

"Then we should go and tell your parents and get your stuff." Josue said

After telling her parents and explaining the situation of the school. At first they thought that it was some child joke we were trying to pull on them, they agreed when I spoke up and explained.

"Josue, Lori, do you two mind me doing something that will explain better than talking?" I asked them, mostly to Josue

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do then you better watch it, you know how that thing works." Josue said and gave his approval.

"Lori?" I asked

She was silent for a second and then nodded a yes.

"Now I will ask you. do you trust Josue?" I asked Lori's parents and they nodded yes. "Do you give me permission to prove what he said is real?" once again they said yes "In that case look into my eyes. First I'll give you a few seconds to process what's going to happen and then I'll explain what I'll do to you." I activated the Sharingan making my eyes turn from Hazel to Red.

"How did you do that?" Lori's Mom asked

"Are you wearing contacts?" Lori's dad said this time.

"You two were looking at me the whole time. I have the speed to put on contacts without you noticing but I didn't do that. These are in fact my eyes." I said and then they were in shock. "Now this is what I'll do. I'll put you in something called a Genjutsu, is an illusion, but this illusion will show you how the place looks and what the place is like. I will also show you what the people here present can do. Now keep looking at my eyes, you only need to do it for about a sec." I said and they looked at my eyes. A second later they gasped and looked at me horrified.

"You're all monsters." Lori's dad said

"Yes, that is true, but you also saw what the place, the school, is for right?"

Both of Lori's parent's looked at each other and were doubtful to let her go.

"Lori sweetie. Are you sure you want to go to this place?" Lori said

"…Then I will trust your decision and let you go. I entrust her to the two of you." Lori's mom finished her sentence referring to Josue and Me.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to her." Josue said

Lori went to her room to get her stuff. She took a while packing her stuff and then came out with a traveling bag full of clothes.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yes, thanks for waiting." She replied and said good bye to her parents.

"Um…Jesús, is it a good idea to open the portal here?" Bexley asked

"There won't be a problem, they already know about us and what we can do. Well then we'll be going." I said and opened the portal to go home.

We arrived at Yokai and went to the headmaster to enlist Lori. And ask him for a spot in the mall to put the arcade.

**Tsukune: "That's it for this chapter"**

**Moka: "We hope you enjoyed it"**

**Kurumu: "Join us next time with more adventures"**

****Everyone: "see ya later!" ****


	34. Chapter 34

**Everyone: "Yo!"**

**Jesús: "well I we were out last time on an amazing party."**

**Josue: "I don't think they care much."**

**Kurumu: "So what's on today's chapter?"**

**Jesús: "Well first of all. We should introduce the newest member of the crew. Lori!"**

**[Lori walks in]**

**Lori: "Wow! Hey everyone."**

**Moka: "nice to meet you."**

**Lori: "Same here. This is exciting."**

**Jesús: "Well, time to get started, now please Lori."**

**[Jesús hands over the script for the disclaimer]**

**Lori: "Ok, I got it." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

Chapter 34 (Another dimension?)

Jesús POV

The head master said we could open an arcade stand in the mall, but if we couldn't get any costumers by the end of the day, we would be shut down.

"Well this is the place." I said looking around on the slot the headmaster gave us.

"Is not as big as the one in our world, but I guess it'll do." Josue said

"So how are you gonna get people in here anyway?" Alexis said.

"Yeah! Also first you should put whatever you're gonna put here." Moka suggested

I walked to the middle of the room. And threw four scrolls into the air and landed around me forming a square as they opened.

"Kagebushin-no-Jutsu!" I yelled and made three clones. "Kochiyose-no-Jutsu" the clones and I said at the same time and summoned what was in the scrolls. The arcades.

"I think we're set don't you." I said after appearing some copies and placing them all over the room.

"You never stop to amaze me." Alexis said. "Who thought you this anyway?"

"No one, this is just simple reverse summoning and re-summoning. And about the copies, that's just all me." I replied and then went outside where all the students were.

"And now what are you gonna do?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

I summoned another arcade outside the room. Pump it up. And started playing there to call everyone's attention. After some songs everyone looked excited

"What's that?" A random guy said

"It's an arcade. They're pretty popular in the human world but I didn't think they would open one here." Another one said.

"Josue!" I yelled and signaled him to jump in and do the trade off playing mode. After that everyone got "pumped" up.

"I wanna try it."

"Yeah! It looks really fun." Everyone started running into the room and playing like crazies.

"Our work here it's done." I said and then started walking away.

Moka and the others started playing also and I left them there.

"Yo! Jesús. Let's play one more go. I actually find it entertaining now." Josue said

"Let's hook one of this up to my computer maybe that way we can play our songs." I suggested.

After setting it al up we started playing. We were able to download our music onto the machine. We played Waka Laka, which is actually a DDR song. And then Endless Possibilities, the Sonic Unleashed opening. And of course since we're in Rosario vampire why not DISCOTHIQUE, the Capu 2 opening.

"That sounds like a nice song." Moka said

"It's good I'll give you…wait when did you get there?" I asked her

"Just a second ago. Can you play that song again? It sounded somewhat familiar." She said

"Ok but where are the oth-" Josue started but then Kurumu and Alexis ran in saying

"I'm here."

"Can you two calm down?" Lori said

"So about that song. Are you gonna play it?" Moka insisted

"Ok." I say 'Josue get ready for anything' I used telepathy to talk to Josue

'Why?' he replied

'I got a bad feeling about this.' I said and then the song started

Josue and I played the song like nothing was wrong, while the opening video was on the background. By the time the video was over every girl, except for Gaby who didn't give much of a damn about it, looked at us with a really cold glare, a strong killing intent emanating from them.

"Josue, I know you already looked at them, are we in trouble?" I asked

"I'd say so, maybe we should run." He replied

After he said that the girls yelled

"Perverts!" and rushed us

Josue and I jumped out the window and ran like hell was after us.

"Come back here!" everyone yelled, especially Kurumu.

"Dude we're screwed. Do you have anyway to get us out of this?" Josue yelled running right behind me.

'Damn I gotta do something, I can try that.' I though to myself and then

"Josue stay near me." I said and started doing some hand signs

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" Josue asked

"Now!" I said and opened what looked like the dark corridor of the Organization XIII from Kingdom hearts.

"What the hell!" Josue yelled as we ran into it.

When we appeared we were in some plains.

"Where the hell are we?" Josue asked

"I did it! Yeah! Finally I know how to do it again!" I yelled happily.

"Still where the hell are we? And is it safe?" he replied

"We're in DBZ." I replied

"What DBZ as in Dragon Ball Z?" Josue asked "How?"

"I was trying out this jutsu after I accidentally did it one night. And now I know how much chakra to use that's the reason I couldn't do it." I said

"Well still is it safe here? I mean from the girls." Josue said

"I don't know since I still haven't mastered it at 100% I don't know if it closed before they went in." I said standing in front of the portal.

"You won't get away with any cheap tricks this time!" Kurumu yelled

"Let's go." I said and then we blasted off flying

After everyone jumped out of the portal, they freaked out and decided not to chase us any more.

"What the hell did you do? Where are we?" Bexley asked, who followed along with Kurt and Gaby to stop the girls in case it got out of hand.

"This place looks like out of Dragon Ball." Kurt said

"Actually we are in Dragon Ball." I said

"How?" everyone asked

"My new jutsu, Time/Space teleport." I said

"We should go somewhere." Josue said

"First things first though, we should teach you all how to fly. And no, wings are still not allowed here Kurumu." I said

"How can we fly?" Tsukune asked

After we thought them how to unleash their ki we showed them how to float and from that we started flying. It took a while for everyone to actually get into the air. After everyone could get into the air, we started our way to Goku's place. Very sloowwwlyy.

"I can't take this anymore. Josue keep you ki sense up I'm going on ahead." I said and blasted as fast as I could "Wahoo!" I yelled as I made loops in the sky. I got to Goku's house in a matter of seconds. And I knocked on the door.

"Coming…" Chichi said as she approached the door. "…hello, how may I help you young man." She said when she opened the door.

"Um…I was looking for Son Goku." I said

"I'm sorry he's on a long trip." She said

"Then can I talk to Son Gohan?" I asked again

"I'm sorry but Gohan is out as well."

"May I know where he is?" I asked to make sure if he was playing great sayaman

"Nii-san is saving the world." Goten said

"Thanks a lot little Goten." I said and flew off. Goten then followed

"How do you know who I am?" he asked

**Jesús: "Let the cross-overs, Begin!" **

**Josue: "Finally more adventures are kicking in."**

**Tsukune: "So that jutsu is gonna be sending us to many different dimensions?"**

**Jesús: "Yup, and not just that."**

**Everyone, but Josue and Jesús: "What do you mean?"**

******Jesús and Josue: "Join us next time to find out." ******


	35. Chapter 35

**Jesús: "Cross-overs continue today."**

**Josue: "And many other will come along with it."**

**Bexley: "What the hell are you two doing?"**

**Jesús: "nothing just starting up the chapter."**

**Tsukune: "today we're in the DBZ dimension right?"**

**Josue: "Yup! And after that we're going to so many others."**

**Kurt: "What are we even doing in those dimensions anyway?"**

**Jesús: "Not saying."**

**Mizore: "Why do I have the feeling we'll find out soon."**

**Kurumu: "I'll do the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Moka: "Please enjoy today's chapter."**

Chapter 35 (DBZ training time.)

Jesús POV

"Tell me! How do you know my name? Tell me! Also how do you know how to fly? Who thought you?" Goten kept asking.

'What the hell should I say?' I said to myself

"Look Goten, I can't tell you, as much as I want to, but I can't until Goku or Gohan are around, or else the world could…explode!" I finished with a creepy face.

"Ok. I'm sorry I asked." Goten said putting his hands to his mouth as if trying not to say anything more.

'He's easy to fool!'

We reached the place where Gohan was, or more like the Great Sayaman. When I saw him I couldn't hold my laughter.

"What's so funny?" Videl, or should I say Great Sayaman II, asked

This time I laughed until I ran out of breath and couldn't breathe.

"Are you laughing at me?" Go- err I mean, The Great Sayaman said.

"Come on. Follow me I gotta talk to you." I said and signaled him to follow.

We flew almost to his house, and when we stopped the others finally reached me.

"What do you want to talk about? Who are you all anyway?" Gohan asked finally out of his stupid costume.

"Well do you want the explanation the easy way or the real way." I asked

"What do you mean?" Videl asked

"We'll Gohan is pretty bright you should just explain it the way it is." Josue said

"Long story short. We came from another dimension with a technique I created." I started

"You mean like from another reality?" Gohan asked remembering Trunks.

"Kindda. Except we're really from another totally different reality." Kurt said

"To be exact we come from a reality where all of you and this world is an anime, the world that they come from is also an anime..." I said pointing to Tsukune and the girls "I, myself, along with a few of us can do pretty much anything that we've seen in anime. Including this one."

"Ok, now that part I doubt." Gohan said

After Gohan said that I signaled Josue and he blasted a Kame-hame-ha and destroyed a mountain.

"Do you believe us now?" Josue asked

"Y-yes" was all Gohan could say.

"Anyway we would like to train here even for just a little while." I said

"Why? I though you knew everything we did." Gohan said confused

"We still need to practice every here and there. Besides what we know is nothing but knock offs of the real things. If you teach us we will be able to do the originals and match the power of the ki blast at the least" I said

Gohan agreed to train us for a while. After a little while I though about Goten's fusion power.

"Hey I'll be back." I said and teleported to where Trunks was and brought him to the rest.

"What the…who are you?" Trunks said getting on battle stance.

"Don't worry about it. Goten can you fuse with Trunks? You know so we can train for a while." I said and he was excited to do so.

Josue and I fought Gotenks at the same time and for some reason, even with the skills from other dimensions and our own Youki we couldn't defeat him. Hell we didn't even manage to land one good hit.

"Nah-ah! You're too weak!" Gotenks said and then turned back to Goten and trunks

"Man we have got to try it ourselves." Josue said.

"Can we at least take a breather? Besides I know what you want and we have to wait about a half hour so they can turn into Gotenks again." I replied. After the 30 min. Goten and Trunks did the fusion and Josue and I did too.

Since one of my nicknames is Neko, as in cat, and Josue's is Okami, as in Wolf. Our fused name was Okako.

Okako POV

Well this is kind of weird, in this form I've got long hair about as long as future Trunks out of the hyperbolic time chamber and a sleeveless jacket with chains. And strapped to my side was a sword.

"This is pretty sweet. Let's do this then." We said and then rushed Gotenks

I pulled out my sword and slapped Gotenks on the back of the head with the flat end.

"That hurt." Gotenks whined holding the back of his head.

"Really and we're holding back."

We took the half hour to defeat Gotenks and right after that Goku appeared

"Hey there Gohan. How are you doing?" He said nonchalantly.

Josue POV

"Are you Ok?" Lori asked

"Only a small scratch." I said and walked over to Goku "Mr. Goku, would you please train us?" I asked

Goku started looking at us and then said

"No problem But I gotta test your power first. Why don't you fight your friend for a minute and then we'll have some training." He said and Jesús and I started fighting. Jesús and I never go all out on a simple sparing match but we had to show Goku what we could do.

After a few minutes He stopped us.

"You guys don't seem to need my teaching you're plenty good as you are, but I'll still fight you for a few minutes." He said and then he attacked me.

We fought for a few minutes then he switched to Jesús.

When Goku stopped attacking he said.

"Oh! Wow! You two are actually pretty good. You at least landed a couple good hits." He encouraged us "Alright how about I teach you some of my techniques."

"What!?" we all yelled

"How about it then?" he repeated.

Goku then though us the Genkidama, or Spirit Bomb, and of course the Kaioken.

"What do you say wanna give it another go?" Goku said "how about both of you attack at the same time this round."

We got ready to attack and then we started. Jesús and I have some sort of weird crazy Synchronization, even though we never practice, and that kind of helped out. I did Kame-hame-ha and Jesús did Makankosapo, or special beam cannon, both blasts flew straight to Goku but he just jumped out of the way. When Goku was in mid air, Jesús blasted him with Yamcha's Spirit Ball and Goku was actually surprised we could do such techniques. We then stopped.

"Man you guys are great not just plain good. I mean you can do Yamcha's and Picolo's techniques. And I bet you can do them as well." He said to Jesús and finished directing the comment towards me.

"Thank you Mr. Goku" we said and bowed our heads.

"Just call me Goku." He said

"Well we gotta go. Thank you." We said and flew off

"Come back again for a rematch" Goku yelled as we got away. When we got out of sight.

"Yo! Jesús, Let's go to the Zelda universe." I said

"Why?" he asked back

"We could all use the practice. I'll remind you although we have the basics we can't really use the sword and shield battle mode." I said and we all agreed.

"Fine!" Jesús replied and did the hand signs again. "Time/Space Teleport!" Jesús yelled and the portal opened. When we came out of the portal we were in a forest.

**Jesús: "Now we're in Zelda."**

**Josue: "wow! So we got to train with Goku?"**

**Moka: "what was up with the fusion thing?"**

**Tsukune: "Yeah! I wanted to ask too. What is that anyway?"**

**Jesús: "The Fusion is just a technique where two persons unite their power and attack as one. Literally."**

**Kurumu: "Is it easy?" **

**Josue: "not quite, the people must have similar height and strength to do it."**

**Jesús: "Anyway, back in track, thanks for reading and join us next time."**


	36. Chapter 36

**Everyone: "Its update time again."**

**Jesús: "If you've been reading this far…"**

**Everyone: "Thanks for your support."**

**Jesús: "And if you just started now…"**

**Everyone: "Welcome!"**

**Jesús: "Although we suggest you to start from the beginning otherwise you're all gonna be like 'what the f(_)k is happening!?'"**

**Everyone: "So please enjoy!"**

**Jesús: "So who get's the disclaimer?"**

**Everyone: "…"**

**Jesús: "AGAIN?" [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 36 (Zelda time!)

Jesús POV

We arrived in some random trees. As much as the others can tell.

"Where are we?" Alexis and Josue asked while shaking me back and forth anime style.

"We...da…ld…na…m…sion." I said while being shaken and not making any sense.

"What?" they asked and stopped shaking me.

"We're in Zelda world, Ocarina of time version." I said again. "Now can you let go of me?"

"But where are we? I only see trees all over." Josue said and dropped me on the floor.

"Jesús are you ok?" Kurumu asked and pressed me to her breast.

"If you let go of me I might survive." I said while suffocating. Kurumu then dropped me and Alexis started staring at me…angry. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem." Alexis replied

"Whatever, if I do something I'm mean, if I don't, I'm a jerk." I said annoyed.

"Just don't let her get you again."

"Hey! where is Link? Isn't he the reason you came to this dimension?" Bexley asked looking around.

I though about it for a second and then found my ocarina in my pocket.

"Would you look at that? I though I left it home." I said

"What is it?" everyone asked

"Just hold on to me and don't let go." I said and Kurumu and Alexis got my arms "Let go of my arms."

"You said to grab on to you." Both of them said at the same time.

"Fine let me rephrase it. Put your hands on my back or shoulders." I said and everyone took hold of my shoulders. I put some magic power into the ocarina and played the prelude of light (temple of time's song)

When we arrived everyone looked surprised at the fact it worked.

"Where did you learn all of this?" everyone asked

"Don't know, in this case, just flash backs." I replied

"Like Link on the Whookos' Zelda UO?" Josue asked

"Kind of, I even got the triforce remember." I said and picked up my left hand. (A/N: no lie, if you look at my hand closely you can see the triforce.)

"Anyway where's Link?" Kurt asked

"Right there." I said and pointed at Link who had just picked up the master sword.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Hello Mr. Link." I said

"You can call me Link." He interrupted

"Well, Link I'm just gonna go straight to the point. We're from another dimension and were wondering if you could teach us what you know of the sword art you know." I said

"Really?" he asked "seeing what the master sword just did to me, I have no doubt what you said was true."

"Also I have a question." I said

"What is it?" he asked

"Do you, by any chance, know how the hell I could have gotten this?" I said and picked up my hand and showed my triforce.

"Who are you?" Link asked a bit surprised

"I'm just a teenager who so happens to have this triforce." I said and then Link raised his hand towards me and both of our triforce started shining.

"It's not a fluke." Link said "It's genuine."

"And what does it means?" I asked

"It means you're the savior of you're dimension. You have to protect your dimension's triforce of wisdom bearer form the triforce of power bearer." Link explained

"How am I supposed to find Ganon and Zelda in my dimension? I'll deal with Ganon when the time comes, anyway about that training." I said

Link decided to train us immediately, everyone from my dimension decided to train this time and also Tsukune joined as well.

"This might actually come in handy. Maybe that way I can help out in battles too." He said

After Link trained us for about 20 minutes he told us to spar with each other. Josue went against Bexley, Gaby vs. Lori, Kurt vs. Tsukune, but why do I have to fight Alexis!

"Oh yeah!" I said remembering she got pissed at me because of Kurumu. Then Link said

"Well I gotta go everyone. You should keep training but it seems you've got the hang of it already." He said

"Yeah! Thank you." we all said

"Come on Link we gotta go" Navi said to Link.

"I'm on my way." He said then he waved 'good bye' and left.

We spared for a while longer and then…

"Ninjutsu anyone?" I asked and opened the portal.

**Jesús: "As most of you can obviously tell, next time we're going to Naruto."**

**Josue: "Wait. If it's obvious then why are you even telling them?"**

**Jesús: "nothing specific. Just to let people know."**

**Kurumu: "So this Naruto series is where you go the jutsu from?"**

**Alexis: "If you want a quick explanation just ask me Kurumu. If you ask Jesús or Josue they're going to use words too big for you."**

**Kurumu: "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"**

**Alexis: "Nothing, there actually are a lot of weird terms in the story." **

**Jesús: "anyway. Join us next time for another class time."**

****Everyone: "Laters!" ****


	37. Chapter 37

**Everyone: "And, we're back again. Thanks for coming back."**

**Jesús: "Like I said in the end of last chapter. Ninjutsu training."**

**Yukari: "And what exactly are we gonna do here?"**

**Jesús and Josue: "Practice Ninjutsu. Duh!" **

**Kurt: "So shall we get started?" [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 37 (Lot's of jutsu!)

Jesús POV

We arrived at the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"Cool!" Josue and I said looking at the village from so high up.

"So. When are we?" Alexis asked

"This is in Shippuden. Right before Sasuke attacks Killer Bee. And if I'm not mistaken in about three days they're gonna give the hidden leaf the news of Jiraiya's death." I explained.

"Why do you pick peaceful times?" Josue asked

"Would you have preferred for us to come when Pain destroys the leaf?" I ask sarcastically

"Point taken." Josue replies.

"Anyway. Later everyone." I said and started walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked

"To find Sasuke. Who better to teach me sharingan than the best sharingan user?" I said and turned away once more.

"I'm going with you." Alexis said and walked towards me.

"Umm…why don't you stay here and practice with Hinata, Tenten, Sakura…wait no scratch that one out." I said

"Why not Sakura?" Alexis asked back

"No reason…" I said 'You would end up killing me with the stupid monster strength.' I said to myself and then did shushin to get away.

Josue POV

"Damn he's too fast." Alexis said

"Well let's go." I said

"Where to?" everyone asked a bit confused

"Tsunade, we better report or else they might think we're intruders." I said and everyone followed

We sneaked into Tsunade's office and explained her why we were there. She took it well, even the fact that Jesús decide to look for Sasuke instead of training here like us.

"As long as he doesn't becomes rough is ok with me." Tsunade said "So you said you would like to train with the people here?"

"Yes, this is actually a list of the people we would like to train with. Any additional ones we would appreciate." I said and gave her a small list with the members of squad 7 and 8, of course excluding Kurenai.

"I see. Very well. Kakashi! Gai! Yamato!" Tsunade said and the three of them appeared. "Gather this two team and also call your team Gai as well as Shikamaru to train with these fellows. By what they said they only have this day, and only about half of it, to be here so teach them as much as you can within that time." She said and handed Kakashi the list with the two teams. "Meet at the fourth training ground for the practice."

"Roger!" they said and scattered

"So, you guys need a guide there?" Tsunade asked

"No need. Some of us actually know this place pretty well." I said and we walked out.

-Training ground number 4-

"Well then let's get started." Kakashi said when they all arrived. "Ok, after gathering the teams we went to lady Tsunade's office and got the information you gave her about yourselves. Josue…" he said and paused

"Right here." I said and stepped forward

"In you file it said you were into the wolf style martial arts." Kakashi pointed out

"Correct." I ensured

"Then you're up against Kiba." Kakashi said. "Then, Gaby you're up against Hinata you seem to be a close combat user, Alexis/Sakura apparently you have what it takes or so lady Tsunade said, Tsukune/Naruto since you seem to be new to this fighting in the frontlines thing, Kurt/Shino you need to work on speed and Shino can train you in that, Bexley/Neji again close combat, Mizore/Yamato it said in your info you could appear ice from anywhere so someone who appears wood from anywhere should be your match, Yukari/Shikamaru wits battle, Lori/Tenten there wasn't any battle related info besides sword fighting so we thought of putting you in weapon training, Moka/Lee it said that you fought more often by kicking and were really fast, and Kurumu/Sai he has mid-air combat skills so you should be a perfect match, Kokoa/Gai same as with Moka except in yours it said anything goes. I'll be on stand by and make sure everything goes well." He finished

"Got it!" we al said and spread all around. After about 15 minutes of training Naruto started whining about being hungry so we took a small lunch break.

"I wonder how Jesús is doing." Alexis said

"I'm sure he's ok." Bexley said

"Yeah! I mean he knows his own limits." Tsukune said

"Well…let's just go with the fact that he's not stupid enough not to know when to stop." I finished the statement

Jesús POV

"Achoo!" I sneezed pretty loudly

"What's the matter? You sick or something?" Suigetsu said

"By what you said. If you're tired you should take a break, you could loose control." Jugo pointed out.

"His chakra parameters are good he doesn't need a break." Karin pointed out.

"Nah! Someone must have been talking about me." I said

"Let's keep going then. You said you didn't want to waste any time." Sasuke then said and put me under Genjutsu. We had been trying to master my breaking free just using Sharingan. And after about 10 tries I got it down. Sasuke then though me the Chidori senbon, Nagashi, and Koken.

Josue POV

"Don't worry I'm sure he's alright." I said and then we started training again

Kiba though me the ninja art, beast mimicry and other Inuzuka clan jutsu. Although he seem doubtful to do it since it was a clan technique and they're not supposed to teach it to anyone outside the clan.

'I wonder if wolf summoning is possible.' I said to myself and then went to Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei." I said

"Hmm…what is it?" he said closing his icha icha book.

"Is wolf summoning possible?" I asked

"It is." He replied

"Do you know it?" I asked a bit excited

"As a matter of fact I do, why?" he asked

"Can you please teach it to me?" I asked bowing my head

"Sure, no need to bow your head. After all that is what you're here for." He said and appeared a scroll "Just sign this scroll" he said and handed it to me.

"I know, I know" I said and signed it.

"I believe you know the summoning jutsu hand sign, right? If you do it's the same hand sign so just try it." Kakashi said and I tried it

"Yo! I'm Shun" the wolf said when he appeared "So you're the new guy, nice to meet you." He said

"Cool!" I yelled finally being able to summon wolves.

After some training against Kiba, yet again, but this time with Shun as a partner, Jesús came out of nowhere. His shirt was torn at the sleeves and also had some scratches on him.

"Hey! You're back." I said

"Are you ok?" Kurumu asked looking at his scratches

"Just the results of training, nothing serious." Jesús replied

"So where's Sasuke?" Bexley asked

"Can't tell. I promised to keep it a secret." He said

"So then. How did it go?" Tsukune said

"I'll tell you all, when I first got there they were all jumpy about me knowing them, where they were and them not knowing me. Then Convincing Sasuke was actually the hardest part. Once he agreed he loosened up quite a bit and started teaching me a bunch of things. At first I got my ass whopped, but I got the hang of it." Jesús replied

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei, everyone. This is Jesús. The one that went to train with Sasuke" I introduced

"I see you've worked hard." Kakashi said

"Yeah! By the way Kakashi can you err…I mean Kakashi-sensei can you please teach me your way of entering the Mangekyou Sharingan." Jesús said

"But you don't possess the sha-" Kakashi started and was cut off by Jesús activation of the Sharingan "How do you have it, and on both eyes, also you're able to activate it at will." Kakashi said

"I have no idea. Maybe I have something close to Uchiha blood in me." Jesús said "So can you teach me the technique?"

"Fine, I'll teach you." Kakashi said and got up. "After you have activated it, gather about a 30 -40% of your chakra into your eyes, then unleash the chakra out through them that will activate the Mangekyou." Kakashi said and Jesús then did it. When he opened his eyes his Mangekyou started forming the same patter as Sasuke's.

"That's so cool. Your eyes got Sasuke's Mangekyou pattern." Kurt said

"Cool! Well I gotta go. Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Jesús said and a poof of smoke appeared where he was.

"Darn! That was a clone. In the end we couldn't pinpoint Sasuke." Yamato said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I planted a tracking device on him but…" Yamato said and picked it up. "…when it's put on a clone it won't stick to them if they are un-summoned."

Jesús POV

"Alright I think we should step into Mangekyou time." I said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said

I unleashed my Mangekyou and showed it to him. Sasuke understood right away and thought me the Tsukiyomi and the Amaterasu. Sasuke then gave me a katana just like the one he has.

"Thanks for the training." I said and turned away.

"It's ok. After all, you will help me retrieve the Sharingan." He said and walked away himself along with Taka.

Josue POV

"Thank for the training everyone." I said

"No problem. It was fun, right Akamaru." Kiba replied and Akamaru barked in return agreeing

"Thank you too for helping me out on the team training Shun." I said

"No problem, that is my duty as a summoned wolf. 'Till next time." He said and left.

Then a feeling I had since Kiba first showed me the man-beast mimicry finally started to bother me and I felt something on my head.

"Are you all done?" I asked everyone.

"Ye- Josue?" Lori said and started reaching to my head and then she pulled on something.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" I asked

"you got ears, wolf like ears, and a tail too." She said

"What?" I said and appeared the mirror shield from Zelda and looked at myself. My regular human ears had disappeared and been replaced with wolf ears at the top of my head "Awesome! This is so cool!"

"Don't forget cute." Moka said. Everyone laughed at the remark and I blushed in embarrassment.

"So where the hell could Jesús be." Bexley asked

"True. He is the only one that knows the jutsu to leave this place." Kurt said

We started to freak out since in a way we were trapped here until we found him.

"Yo!" we heard someone say

We looked everywhere but didn't see anyone, or at least anyone who would direct a simple greeting like that to us.

"Up here!" the voice said again.

When we looked up Jesús was standing on the roof of the house behind Mr. Ichiraku's shop. He looked a bit colder than usual. And I don't mean cold as in the temperature outside, but mean or angry.

"What's up dude? You look different somehow." Kurt said

"Nothing really. Just something that Sasuke said that is kind of echoing in my head for some reason." Jesús replied.

"Did he say you suck and should just give up on ninja training?" Alexis said trying to mock him, but Jesús jumped down and when he stood up straight again looked at her with what looked like an unintended cold glare. Alexis fell silent.

"Whoa! You are different. What did he say to you anyway?" I asked

"He told me that I would help him retrieve the Sharingan." He said which to us all it sounded like some sort of riddle.

"What?" I asked confused but when I looked at everyone else. Alexis, who was blushing, was the only one to understand the line for some reason.

"Whatever. Dude, I challenge you!" I yelled

"On what?" Jesús said snapping out of his little trance.

"Ramen eating contest." I said wanting to try some of Ichiraku's ramen myself.

"You're on!" Jesús replied and we rushed around the corner to Ichiraku's.

**Jesús: "After a good training session, it's finally eating time."**

**Josue & Bexley: "Finally we've been starving!"**

**Kurumu: "We did offer you lunch earlier."**

**Josue: "When?"**

**Lori: "Mid-chapter."**

**Alexis: "While they eat. Thanks for joining us please come again and join us next time."**

******Jesús: "Laters my buds! And sorry if this is getting too random and/or pointless. Once again this is just random Ideas Josue and I came up with and I just wrote down into a story. I know leave me some reviews telling me what you think of this random cross over thing and suggesting some animes." ******


	38. Chapter 38

**Jesús: "Update time!"**

**Josue: "Took you long enough."**

**Jesús: "I'm sorry for being busy."**

**Tsukune: "What are we doing today?"**

**Jesús: "nothing exactly major. We're just going back to Yokai and maybe have a mission, or maybe…" [Gets an evil grin] "…hehe…"**

**Kurumu: "Um… Jesús what are you thinking?"**

**Jesús: "Nothing, I just remembered Josue's idea from a while back."**

**Josue: "Which one?"**

**[Jesús walks over to Josue and whispers in his ear what he is thinking.]**

**Josue: "That one."**

**Jesús: "Hell yeah!"**

**Bexley: "Are you two going to explain?"**

**Jesús: "Everyone enjoy the chapter…" [Disclaimer] "…I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 38 (Back to Yokai.)

Josue POV

We started eating as soon as we steeped into the shop. Everyone ate a single bowl two at the most and got full but Jesús and I ate like crazies. For as much as we knew we hadn't eaten in about two days.

"How are you doing there?" I asked Jesús

"Good I'd say, 13 plates so far…" he puts his plate down "14. Seconds please!" he said

Jesús stared eating like Goku and got done with five plates per minute.

"How about now?" I asked after my 20th plate

"29 plates just starting my 30th." He replied

"What!" I yelled freaking on the advantage he got and started eating like Goku myself.

After about ten minutes Bexley announced we were out of time.

"Jesús. How many did you eat?" Bexley asked

"57 plates." Jesús said

"And you Josue?" He asked me

"60 plates" I said

"Damn!" Jesús said

"Alright!" I yelled and we started to get up.

"How much is it going to be?" Moka asked

"Let me see…134 plates, 750 ryo per plate. It'll be 100,500 ryo." Mr. Ichiraku said

"I'm sorry we don't have any money from here. Take it to the hokage and give her this as well please." Jesús said and handed him a letter for Tsunade we had just written.

Tsunade POV

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled looking at a letter I received

[Tsunade baa-chan. Thank you for the training you allowed to be given to us. I'm sorry but we have no money from this dimension. Is up to you now. Signed: Jesús and Josue] next to the signature was a chibi drawing of Josue and his friend with the "V" of victory of their hands. Behind the letter was…

[134 Bowls of beef ramen = 100,500 ryo]

…Their damned food bill.

Jesús POV

"Damn you brats!" we heard Tsunade's voice

"I think she got the letter." Josue said

"Oh…really?" I said sarcastically

"So where are we going now?" Tsukune asked

"I'd suggest we go back to our time." Moka said

"Yeah! We don't know if school has started already." Lori said not wanting to miss class

"Then to our dimension it is." I said and opened the portal back home.

Once everyone stepped into our dimension I closed the portal and then checked the calendar.

"We start tomorrow morning." I said "Maybe we should get ready for school."

"Our things are set." Josue said

"Maybe we should check on the arcade stand." Bexley said remembering we set one up.

"Ok." We all said and walked to the mall

The girls took off into their own direction. Probably to get some clothes. (**Alexis:[punches me on the face] Fucking Sexist!**)

"Excuse me." Ruby said approaching us "there has been a complain that the storage room of that store has a broken air duct. The head master told me to inform you guys for you to fix it." She finished

"No problem." I said

"You guys go on we can take this one" Josue said to the other guys and both of us went to fix the problem.

Once in the storage room we started looking for the problem, which was a simple whole on the duct.

"This isn't that big of a deal." Josue said as he set a latter to get to the duct when suddenly…

"Man. Why are yours so big Alexis! They could almost compare to Kurumu's." Yukari's voice was heard

"What the hell was that man?" Josue asked

I started to make calculations and then…

"Dude this is the store where we made the storage room with thin wood. And do you remember what the store next door was?" I replied quietly to make sure the girls didn't hear me

"It was a simple clothes store." He replied

"But do you remember what they put on the wall that connected with this storage room?"

"The fitting room." He said simply

"You know, there's no problem with small ones like yours. There are actually people that like them that way." We heard Alexis replied to Yukari

"Is someone a little upset that she can't get any bigger ones even as the days go on?" Kurumu said

"Man dude. Can't they realize people can hear them? Why are they even comparing that there?" Josue said

"Maybe we should get this done and then just walk away like nothing happened." I said and Josue accidentally hit the wall where the duct was and the stupid wall broke down.

-SFX- Awkward silence -

"Um…hi girls. Looking good" I said looking at Moka and the girls on their underwear holding different outfits and Alexis and Yukari comparing their tops.

"At least they were talking about clothes." Josue said and then…

"KYAAAAAA!" all of the girls started yelling and throwing whatever they could get their hands on.

"Oh crap, dude run, run, run. Let get the hell out of here before we get the shit beaten out of us." I said and started pushing Josue.

We got our things and then started our ways to the outside to get away from the girls, but once outside…

"So where are you two going?" Alexis and Kurumu said cracking their knuckles and fully dressed.

"How did?" Josue said and then Moka and the other girls came from the storage room.

"Yeah…dude we're pretty much screwed." I said. "Well. We gotta get out of here so…Josue close your eyes real quick." I said and jumped

"You won't get away." Alexis said and jumped to get me

"Solar flair!" I yelled and blinded all the girls. "Alright let's go." I said and rushed out along with Josue

We started running and the girls were right behind us.

"What happened?" Bexley asked when we passed the arcade stand

"Don't ask!" was all Josue and I could say as we kept going.

"Jesús! The golf karts" Josue said and we got on one and went as fast as we could

"Let's get them." the girls yelled and got on karts themselves.

We kept going and didn't stop. Until the girls started catching up to us.

"Josue hit the brakes." I yelled and the idiot somehow went faster "I said the brakes" I yelled and then we crashed on a mall window. But instead of breaking it stretched.

"Oh yeah! We put rubber like windows." Josue said

"Why did we again?" I replied and we blasted off in the direction of the girls.

The girls then got us and well…they were ready to beat the living hell out of us. but…

"We'll give you a chance to explain. But make it quick." Mizore said appearing some ice kunais

"We-were-fixing-the-wall-and-it-broke-down-when-Josue-hit-it-and-the-first-thing-we-thought-of-was-running." I replied right away knowing they wouldn't give us much time. But it was much too quick

"What was that?" Moka said

Then Yukari replayed it in slow-mo with a tape recorder she got.

"We were fixing the wall and it broke when Josue hit it and the first thing we thought of was running." The tape recorded was heard and then they calmed down.

"We'll let you off with a warning. But next time I'll make sure you two are sent to Hades." Alexis said

"We just dodged a bullet man!" I said and then they went back to the store

Josue and I fixed the wall with wood style with a double set of wood to make sure it didn't happen again.

After the girls finished their shopping I reminded Josue we still needed to check if Lori could do anything special. Besides doing anime related skills we had no idea.

"Yo Lori!" Josue called to her when she walked by the arcade shop "do you mind coming to the clubroom in a few minutes?" he finished

"What clubroom?" she replied

"Just ask the others they'll take you. see ya!" he said and we left to my room and get her test ready. After about 5 min. everyone showed up and Josue set the barriers up.

"Well what's this about?" Lori asked

"We're going to check if you have any special abilities." Josue explained

"OK what do I do?" she asked again

"Whatever. Just think of something you think is impossible to do with your body." I said

"Hmm…" she started thinking and out of thin air a sword appeared.

"OK. So you just spawned a weapon, is that what you meant to do?" I said

"Well. When you two said do whatever you think impossible, I though of a few things that I've drawn, and this is one of my swords."

"Hmm…can you think of something else you've created?" Jose asked

Lori kept her eyes closed for a second and then when she opened them many different persons and animals appeared.

"Can you explain this one?" I asked

"These characters are original creations that I've made for one of my stories. Each has unique abilities." She said

"I get it. Can you think of something I describe you?" I asked and she nodded yes "think of a simple katana but put the design of a dragon on the side of it. Make the dragon Blood red and make it have a black sheath with the word cursed on it." I described

After a few seconds the sword appeared and is looked just like I had described it.

"Just like I thought. Her power is as great as her imagination. Whatever she thinks of and/or wants to use she can appear. It doesn't matter if is an object or creature. Like Sai's super beast scroll, but she is not limited to having to draw it."

"That's cool! Can you think of anything else?" Josue asked

"Nope, everything else I've thought of hasn't worked" Lori replied

"Well the power of creation and Anime/videogames skills that's pretty good." I said

"Yeah! Those skills can come in very handy." Josue said and we put the barriers down so everyone could go to their dorms.

**Josue: "That was stupid but good."**

**Jesús: "aren't all of our ideas stupid?"**

**Bexley: "So you broke the wall and got in trouble because of that?"**

**Jesús: "blame Josue. He came up with it, but that's just a starter next time I assure it'll be better."**

**Alexis: "I still fell like killing you!"**

**Jesús: "hehe…anyway just join us next time."**

********Everyone: "Later" ********


	39. Chapter 39

**Moka: "back with another random chapter."**

**Josue: "And what might it be this time?"**

**Jesús: "Why are you even asking when you know?"**

**Tsukune: "Well I guess we should be getting started. I'll do the disclaimer." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 39 (Beach day)

Jesús POV

Break was over, and Nekonome-sensei walked in to start class like usual.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted "I hope break was great for you all, but I got some great news for you."

When Nekonome-sensei said this everyone started talking wondering what it was.

"The headmaster has decided that since everyone has worked so hard the whole school would take a trip to the beach. This trip will be a three-day trip and it will start today. So everyone go to your rooms and pack some clothes." Nekonome-sensei said and everyone started yelling on excitement and happiness as they left the room. We, the multiservice squad people, were the first ones in the meeting place since we already had a bag set each.

"It was rather nice that the headmaster set this trip for everyone." Lori said

"What do you think this is all about?" Mizore asked

"I have no idea, but this being the head master's idea I find it a bit suspicious." I said "I'm not saying I don't trust the guy, but he does have this weird way of doing things."

"At least we get a free trip." Kurt said

Everyone gathered 15 minutes after the notice and then the bus driver and a bunch of other buses pulled over to get the students to their destination.

"I see you have all gathered in this bus again." The bus driver said directing the statement towards us

"Nice to see you too." Moka said

"Everyone please take your seats as assigned and we'll be on our way right away." Ruby said and we all sat down where we were told.

After about 30 minutes of driving the bus started to slow down and then stopped on the entrance to a beach.

"Everyone please pay attention. This beach has special magic entities and it doesn't matters what type of demon you are you won't be harmed, so feel free to jump into the water and have fun." Ruby informed and everyone ran out.

"Let's go change everyone." Moka said and all the girls went to the changing room.

"Maybe we should get changed too." Tsukune suggested and we walked to the changing room ourselves.

Normal POV

The girls finished changing and were outside the changing rooms waiting for everyone.

"What do you think is taking the boys this long?" Lori asked

"And they say that we're the slow ones." Kurumu replied

"I don't know. Maybe they went out before and are hanging out somewhere." Moka said and then they started walking along the beachside.

After a few minutes of walking the girls couldn't find the boys and got bored. They went to check if the boy were still in the changing room. And suddenly…

"Man dude how did you get that one." Bexley's voice was heard

"What do you mean?" Jesús replied

"It's much bigger than we expected you would get." Kurt said

At this point the girls got a big blush on their faces. Every single one.

"Come on is not that big." Jesús replied

"True. Yours is much bigger Bex." Josue replied

"Hey don't judge me. It's not my fault being tall." Bexley replied and all of the girls now were having overheated blushes on their faces.

"But forget about the size man. How much did it cost you getting that logo on it? And you Josue you have the design of claw marking on yours. That's plain epic." Tsukune said "I'd like to get one of those. Mine is just simple and plain."

"It's not that expensive. You just have to talk to the right people the right way and they give it to you for a little over $30 bucks." Jesús said

"Why don't we show them to the girls and let them say which one is cooler or better." Kurt said

"Great idea. I bet Kurumu Would like mine." Jesús said

When the guys stepped out of the dressing rooms they were holding Surfing boards and the girls were fainted on the floor.

"What happened to them?" Tsukune asked

"No idea. Well, we'll ask them what surfing board is the coolest when they wake up." Jesús said and walked to the beach.

Jesús POV

"So does anyone know how to surf?" Tsukune asked

Everyone looked at each other, but no one answered.

"Maybe we should have though this through." Kurt said and I just stick my surf board on the sand.

"So what are we gonna do now? I mean, no one knows how to surf so we just wasted money?" Bexley said.

"Nonsense. There's a saying in Mexico that in English would simply translate to 'By messing up, you'll learn' let's just improvise and we'll eventually get it." I said and ran straight for the beach.

"And this is coming from the Idiot who can't swim." Josue said.

"At least I'm willing to give it a go." I yell back and keep running for the sea.

Once in the water at a depth of about, I don't know, 2 meters. I got ready for a wave to come but…

…

…

"Why are there no damn waves coming!?" I yelled impatiently

"Hey! Genius! According to the security of the beach there are no waves at this time." Josue yelled at me from shore.

"What!? Are you kidding me? I am not leaving the water without at least one try of surfing." I said and waved my arms in the air.

"Moron you can just yell if you wanna say hi you know." Bexley yelled at me. After he said that though…

"Why is it suddenly so dark?" Nekonome-sensei said coming out of a seaside restaurant. I had accidentally created a tidal wave.

I started trying to catch the wave as I've seen people do. And eventually I got it and stood up on the surfing board.

"In your faces. SUCKERS!" I yelled from the top of the wave.

"YOU IDIOT!" Josue yells and right away tried to stop the wave. Which apparently was a little too strong for him to stop.

"I got this!" Bexley yelled and appears a stone wall about a 2 miles high and really thick.

"AWW FUDGE!" I say and then crash straight into the wall. And the water cooled down. In the end I had to be rescued from drowning on water of about 2 feet of depth, and taken to a doctor for a concussion after crashing against a gigantic stone wall.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Kurumu asked worried after being informed of what happened to me.

"I wouldn't worry about this. I mean he has fooled death once and played millions of pranks on you and Alexis. Yeah, I'd say he'll live." Josue said.

"I WOULD GET BETTER IF THERE WAS SILENCE IN THIS ROOM. Man People, I Got A Headache That Could Kill Anyone, and you two are talking like your lives depend on it. I wonder how I'm not dead yet. Hey my head is getting woozy!" I say and drop on the floor.

"Jesús are you ok?" Kurumu and Alexis say at the same time as they help me up.

"I don't know what the four of you are talking about. The world is spinning so fast I wonder when if the whole planet is been put inside a massive blender and it's on at full speed." I say stupidly.

"He'll be ok. He just needs to rest for a while." Nekonome-sensei said as she walked in. "The doctor said that the only problem was a scratch on his face. He was surprised there was no skull or brain damage from that hit."

"By the way Bex. Can you next time put some sort of softer soil in the wall not actual rock?" I said and then went to sleep.

Normal POV

"He really is and idiot." Alexis said.

"I heard that." Jesús replies and then passes out on sleep.

"That was weird." Moka says

"And you're surprised? Come on let's go and let him sleep." Bexley said as everyone walked out of the room.

**Jesús: "Well I just got one thing to say."**

**Everyone: "What is it?"**

**Jesús: "I Got Knocked The Fuck Out!"**

**Everyone: "…(O_O)…"**

**Jesús: "What?"**

**Josue: "You actually cussed" **

**Bexley: "I though you said you didn't like cussing?"**

**Jesús: "I though the reference would fit in this case."**

**Everyone: [Sweat drop]**

**Jesús: "Fine! Whatever, sue me for cussing. Thanks for reading and don't forget to join us next time."**

**********Everyone: "See Ya!" **********


	40. Chapter 40

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "Wow! I've been drawing a lot of blanks for these up the top of my head chapters lately."**

**Josue: "Whoa! Hey! You can't be serious. What about the future chapters?"**

**Bexley: "I'm not surprised about that."**

**Jesús: "What was that?"**

**Bexley: "I'm just saying you do tend to overwork you ideas, and then you just run dry on them. And well obviously when you need them you can't think of anything."**

**Kurumu: "So about the chapter?"**

**Jesús: "Don't worry I got this on my head now. I thank Full Metal Panic Fumoffu!? for this one. Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Moka and Lori: [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 40 (Hot springs time!)

Jesús POV

Night time day one and I can't believe I spent half of the day sleeping.

"Why are you so surprised?" Bexley asked

"Well all of a sudden it was dark outside." I replied

"Hey everyone! Are you all coming too?" A random guy from class 3 said to us.

"Where to?" Tsukune replied

"Where else? Is the girls' turn in the opened air hot springs!" He said and ran away

"I think we should show them what happens to the hot spring peepers." Josue said

"Agreed!" we all replied with dark auras emanating from us.

Normal POV

Many of the students of class 2, 3 and 4 we're walking around the back of the inn the Yokai students we're staying.

"Alright, we all set?" a kid from class 2 said

"I think we got everything." Another kid answered.

"Mirrors?" one of the kids in the group asked.

"Check!"

"Long sticks for over wall reach?"Another kid asked

"Check!"

"Drill for wood walls?" a third kid asked

"Check!"

"Stick of TNT with minimal explosive power?" a last voice said

"Che- Wait! What!" the kid replied and then the TNT exploded making a bunch of dust pick up.

When the dust died down all the kids we're covered in smoke.

"Who the hell was that?" a kid form class 4 asked

"I don't know but the voice sounded familiar."

-Elsewhere-

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Josue and Tsukune laughed

"That was genius" Tsukune said

"Come on, that should keep them busy for a while." Josue said and both left to join up with Jesús, who came out of nowhere followed by Bexley and Kurt.

"All set. We can just chill now." Jesús said

"Even that?" Josue asked

"Of course that's set too. I set it up myself." Bexley said

-Back with the peepers-

"Alright are we all set again?" the kids asked each other.

"Ok let's split into 3 groups each class will go their own way and each student will take one set of the equipment." the representative of class 2 said

"We the representatives will have spare equipment just in case." The representative for class 4 added.

"Now let's go!" Lastly the rep. for class 3 said.

-Class 2 group, walking through the west side of the spring-

"Class Rep! We're almost there." One of the students said.

"Good, let's get ready."

Everyone started to set the mirrors on the end of the long sticks.

"He! He! He! I always wondered what heaven looked like." One of the students said raising his mirrored stick over a tall wall. When all of a sudden…a knife flew through the stick cutting it and making the mirror fall not letting the poor little student even take a glimpse.

"What the hell was that?" The rep. said

"I think something broke the stick."

"Screw the mirror I want a direct view." Another kid said and started to climb the wall when all of a sudden a pair of knifes started to fly towards his face.

"AAHHHH!" he quietly yelled and dropped.

"Are you ok?" the rep. asked again.

"Yeah!"

"Wonder what happened here?" the rep. said thinking out loud.

-Class 3 group, south of the hot springs-

"What now?" one of the students said "I mean did you hear what happened to class two?"

"Come on what are the chances of that happening here too?" the rep. said

"We're here!" another student said

"Let's begin then" everyone started to drill the wooden walls "Class 2 tried to look over the walls and there we're knifes. Then we'll drill the walls."

"Yes we will!" all the students said and kept drilling.

Suddenly they encountered something hard.

"GGRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"What is that?" The rep. said

"Rep. I tried to look over that and, well the wall is higher than usual" a random guy said

"I'll climb it" the class rep said and appeared a set of thick claws and jumped as high as he could to get a jump start on the climb. Once he thrust his hand into the wall…

"ROAAAAAAAAAAR"

"Rep! what was that?" a random guy asked

"I think this might be…"

The "wall" started moving and then from where the "wall" was stood a gigantic dinosaur, the orange dinosaur from DBZ.

"Are you kidding me!? I though they were extinct!" the class rep's. helper said

"Everyone run!" the rep said

The dinosaur stood there with a face like 'where the hell am I. I was on a desert area a few seconds ago, man I'm so hungry I guess I'll eat those little fellows.'

"AH! DON"T STOP RUNNING!" everyone yelled as they ran from the dinosaur.

-Class 4 group north end of hot spring-

"Man, it is rather unfortunate what happened to our fellow men of the other classes" the class rep said

"I guess there is nothing to it. We're almost there sir we just need this last walk and we can make it." A random student said

"Man getting past all those traps was difficult." Another guy said. The whole class had spotted the traps and disarmed them. From pitfalls to sensor lasers. Nothing had yet worked on them.

"Well I guess there is nothing that can stop us now." The Class rep said and stopped moving

"What's wrong sir?" some guy asked

"I just stepped on something. And I don't think I should move."

"Why?" they all asked

"I think it might be a mine bomb." The rep explained and sweat dropped

"Who would put those here?"

-elsewhere-

"Man I wonder if anyone fell on the mines yet?" Bexley said

-Back on class 4-

"Here is the thing, we'll make a run for it and jump the hill. Is better we're caught and see everything than exploding and dying with this bomb. Ready?" the rep explained and got ready. "GO!" he yelled and everyone ran activating mine after mine, but not getting hurt. Everyone jumped the hill and landed in the open air hot spring

"WE made it! We have entered Heaven!" the rep yelled and opened his eyes to see only old women in the spring.

"Why hello there sonny, do you want to bath with us?" the old ladies said and approached Class 4.

"NO!" they all yelled in defeat.

Jesús POV

"It must have sucked for them. I guess they didn't hear that it was in fact the open air bath on the East of the inn." I said

"Well what do you expect from a bunch of hormone crazed morons?" Josue said

"Well that was fun how about we hit the baths ourselves? I mean is not like there is only those two bath houses and for only one gender at a time." Bexley said as we all entered the man changing room on the bath. And I went straight for the bath door instead of undressing.

"Well here we are!" I said and opened the door to the bath to see if anyone had beaten us there. When I opened my eyes… I closed the door and then opened it again.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked

"Umm…guys! I don't think this is the main bath house…" Jesús said

Tsukune went out to double check

"Umm…everyone. This is the outdoors mix-gender bath house." Tsukune said

"Still what's the problem?" Josue asked still not sure of what the problem was

"HOW LONG ARE YOU THINKING OF STANDING THERE WIT THE DOOR OPENED!" They heard a voice they know too well

"OH SHIT this is the East outdoor bath house? How did we even make our way here?" Kurt said

"We need to buy time to escape." Bexley said and then he looked at me

"What are you thinking?" I asked and then he pushed me into the bath area and closed the door to make a run for it.

"Dick move man! Dick move!" I yelled as I ran to open the door. "You've got to be fucking kidding me? He locked the door."

"And dare we ask what you're doing here?" Alexis asked ready to kill me…along with all the girls in the school.

"…FUCK…MY…LIFE!" was all I could say before All the girls Jumped me and beat the living daylights out of me.

**Jesús: "Like I said Dick move man."**

**Bexley: "we needed to escape."**

**Jesús: "Well what about me?"**

**[Big argument amongst the boys]**

**Moka: "well while they fix this argument thank you for reading."**

**Lori: "Please join us next time for another chapter full of randomness."**

**All the girls: "See ya!"**

************Jesús [screaming]: "You're still a Dick!" ************


	41. Chapter 41

**Jesús: "Sup everyone. We're back."**

**Josue: "well how is today going to be?"**

**Jesús: "I don't know…maybe some beach day relaxation and randomness…"**

**Kurumu: "Wait, you don't know what your own story will be like?"**

**Jesús: "I don't know if I said this yet but the last couple chapters have been made up just to kill some time kind of thing and as filler chapters."**

**Tsukune: "well I guess I'll do the disclaimer to get this started." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 41 (la journée sportive)

**Jesús: "I actually don't know French" **

**Bexley & Josue: "Then, Why did you use it?" **

**Jesús: "It sounds fancy."**

Normal POV

-Cue Morning Mood by Edvard Grieg-

The sun is rising on this b-e-a-utiful morning. The sea-side inn the Yokai students are staying in starts to get some nice lighting and a refreshing breeze to those who left a window open…specially that idiot who got knocked out on the open-air bath whose head was still fuming from the beat down he got.

"Who are you calling an Idiot?!" Jesús yelled towards the sky

Who is the one that replied?

"I'm going up there you'll see!" Jesús kept yelling

What are you gonna do when you do?

"I'll show you!" Jesús said as he got ready to jump upwards. When he shot off something hit him on the head and sent him to the ground again.

"Special Technique! Boomerang Toss!" A girl's voice was heard "Some of us are trying to sleep in you know!" Alexis popped her head out a window.

Jesús laid on the ground in pain while he once again fumed out of his head.

"One of these days I will die from the very nice treatment I get from by friends." Jesus said as he started to get up.

"What was that!?" Alexis yelled once again.

"Never mind! It was nothing important." Jesús replied as he finally brought himself back to his feet and made his way out of the bath area and then to his room to give someone a very much deserved karma attack.

When Jesús made it to the room that he and the other guys were going to share he noticed they were still sleeping. First he got in front of Bexley's sleeping area and looked out the window.

"I better open this to not disturb anyone else." He said and opened the window. Then he got Bexley by the foot.

"What the Hell!" Bexley yelled.

"KARMA!" Jesús yelled and threw him out the window.

Everyone else in the room woke up freaked out and then they noticed Jesús.

"Oh! is just you." Josue said

"Yeah you assholes. Why did you leave me there for dead huh?" Jesús yelled at his friends

"Hey I tried to go back and help you, but Bexley dislocated my arms when I tried to open the door and then blocked the entrance." Josue replied.

"Meh. I survived…again…so I'll let it slide." Jesús said as he got some clothes and changed from the bloodied and sweated clothes he had on. "So what's the schedule for today? I mean, what did the head master had in mind for today?" he asked.

"Well it says here that today there is going to be a sport day on the beach. They are going to play a bunch of different games. Also that it was gonna be like a sport festival so to get with your clubs." Kurt informed.

"Ok, so we're meeting with the girls after th-" Jesús said but stopped when he remembered they'd probably still want to beat him up. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"Hehe can't blame you. It sounds to me like you will have a hard time still." Tsukune said.

"Well if push comes to shove then I'll just play around with their minds using the sharingan and blame it all on Saizo." Jesús finished calmly

Half an hour later Bexley came back from his early morning flight and swim at the beach, courtesy of his good friend Jesús.

"You…Dick…" Bexley started "The water…was cold."

"Shut up and get ready. We're meeting with the girls in a few minutes to then go to the beach." Jesús said and they both glared at each other.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with your shit." Bexley said

"Cause we're know each other since Jr. High and started hanging out on the freshman year of High School?" Jesús replied matter-of-fact like.

"Oh yeah. Well shut up then. You guys go on ahead I catch up with you." Bexley said and the others left.

"OK everyone let's just wait on the entrance to the inn. They have to eventually come through here." Jesús said and everyone started talking for a while.

Jesús POV

The guys and I started talking for a while and after about 10 minutes. Bexley caught up with us and right behind him the girls.

"You all ready for today?" Josue asked and all the girls nodded.

"Then everyone! Let Move!" Tsukune said excited.

"Alright everyone. No monster speed, No special skills, just regular run, last one to the beach has to buy everyone the drinks for the whole day!" I yelled

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered

" Ready! Set! Spork!" I yelled and everyone took off. "I said Spork not Go!" I finished and everyone slapped me.

"Ok, Ok! Ready! Set! Go!" I said again and we all took off. The race was actually pretty close in first place came Moka, Second was Mizore, and third was Me. Last though was Lori.

"Don't worry I'll take this one." Josue said to her "I'll pay for the drinks." He finished and she smiled at him

"Ok so that was a pretty good warm up." Bexley said and after about 15 min. everyone started to get to the beach.

"Alright everyone you ready for the Sport day!?" Ruby called from a stage. "Everyone please gather around with your respective clubs and we'll get started right away."

Everyone started gathering with their club mates in front of the stage.

"Ok, so here is the deal the clubs will be split by female and male genre. The girls will have the following activities on this: Beach Volleyball, Jet Ski racing, and Treasure hunting. Boys will have these activities: Beach Soccer and Jet Ski racing…" Ruby informed and I raised my hand "Yes, question."

"Why do we guys have fewer activities?" I asked.

"The reason you have less activities is because on the Beach soccer you will have a time of 30 min. per match with half time. This will essentially take a much longer time than the activities the girls will be doing." Ruby answered.

"Ok!" I replied

"Continuing. After the activities are done we will be having a couple mix genders activities…" Ruby started and all the boys started cheering. "…Now calm down everyone this will be the activities: Extreme watermelon piñata and Massive hide and seek tag." Ruby finished and everyone started talking wondering what might happen. I raised my hand again…

"Yes another question?" Ruby said

"about this extreme watermelon piñata, what exactly is it…" I asked having a bad feeling.

"Well someone will be trying to hit a watermelon while blindfolded, people will tell him where to go…" she started

"someone amongst the people yelling where to go will be a liar and all the good stuff. I'm talking about why extreme? What's the difference of the original and this one?" I interrupted

"Well someone will be buried near the watermelon and only their head will be out." Ruby said

"Oh god…" I said

"what's wrong dude?" Josue asked

"never mind" I said 'something is bound to happen soon…something bad…' I finished to myself

"Now everyone please talk amongst your teams and go to the playgrounds. Also everyone please change to your swimwear before you actually do anything" Ruby finished once again and everyone got to their places.

"Well girls good luck on your stuff." I said and went to the Beach soccer areas to find out rules and what not.

"Where are you going don't you have to change?" Alexis asked

"Don't mind me, besides I'm not on your team I'm with the guys." I replied and kept walking

"Well like he said, good luck on winning." Josue said and that was the last thing I heard

Normal POV

"Thank you. We'll try our best." Moka replied to Josue and everyone went to the changing rooms.

After a few minutes Jesús came out of nowhere and appeared in the boy's changing room.

"Sup guys!" He just said

"Where have you been? There are only a few minutes until meeting time." Bexley said

"is cool. Don't mind it. I was doing some research." Jesús replied

"On what?" Tsukune asked

"The soccer games" Jesús replied as he finished putting on his swimming wear.

"So, what did you get?" Josue asked once again

"For starters the matches are going to be 5 on 5 so we're in the clear. Second, they allow us to use some, not all, of our yoki or any other type of energy." Jesús informed his friends

"Alright then so let's get started." Kurt said.

The guys finished and left the changing rooms and made their way to the soccer area which was right across the volleyball area.

"Looking good there!" Jesús yelled at Kurumu who was bending over getting ready to toss the ball and serve. When she tossed the ball she hit it but to Jesús face. He fell flat on his back.

"Say that again. I dare ya!" Kurumu yelled.

"Kurumu please calm down." Lori said, she was teamed up with Kurumu.

"hehe, we'll deal with this guy in a sec. anyway what are the rules on your end?" Josue asked

"well there are as many teams as a club can make. Each team plays each other and the club with the most wins is the winner." Kurumu explained

"Simple enough." Tsukune replied.

"Yeah, they didn't let Yukari play because she was too small and could get hurt, or so they said" Lori said

"I'm not small I just said I wouldn't play!" Yukari yelled

"well what was the lineups for your teams, I mean there are only two people per team." Kurt asked

"Well as you can see it was us two…" Lori started "...the other teams are Moka and Gaby, and Mizore and Alexis." She finished.

"I feel kinda sorry for whoever plays against the late team." Jesús said as he got up.

"Why?" Everyone asked at the same time

"Well they're playing against Mizore who can freeze the ball and make it hurt on contact. And Alexis, who has the strength of a monster without even using any kind of energy." Jesús said and then got hit on the back of the head and face planted on the sand.

"What the Fuck. Is my head a fucking Damage magnet today!?" Jesús yelled and then looked in the direction the ball came from. There stood Alexis with red glowing eyes and a dark aura coming from behind her.

"If you say anything like that about me again. You're dead!" She said as she made a thumbs down with her left hand.

"OK!" Jesús said a little freaked out.

The guys stayed watching the girls until the soccer matches had to start watching each game for a set amount of time each. The girls won two games each and then the time came for the guys to go to the soccer matches.

**Jesús: "Well this is going to be a little fun."**

**Josue: "You and your soccer. What are you even planning for this?"**

**Tsukune: "What you don't know what this chapters are going to be about?"**

**Josue: "Not really. The only thing he and I talked about was the hot springs from last chapter."**

**Everyone else: "What!"**

**Jesús: "LOL. Well if you guys want a little hint of what is going to happen for the next few chapters well I will say "D.S." which is the initials two words very important for the few upcoming chapters, and the name of an anime. But the anime's name I will say on the next chapter."**

**Josue: "So what if any of the viewers guess it right?"**

**Jesús: "Well if any of the readers get it right, I know it isn't much and that it probably doesn't means much to them but, they or an OC of this person will make a special appearance in this small saga's chapter. Either on a soccer game or on the girl's volleyball matches."**

**Moka: "I think that's really nice. Trying to interact with the readers."**

**Jesús: "Now if you get this first hint, the "D.S." you will make the appearance on the next chapter, so in other words the next chapter will take me more than 2 weeks, which will be the time limit for this little contest, to write so I can get the readers' character info and specialty and so I can incorporate them into the story. Also only the first, I don't know how about 6 right guesses will be the ones to make the appearance."**

**Everyone: "Well good luck everyone!"**

**Jesús: "Now a lot of people might ask: "then what the hell is gonna be the Anime's name hint for?" the thing is the first to get the Anime's name right and the situation that I will make happen too then this person will decide how the event will end. Repeat: if you get the name of the anime when I give the hint on the next chapter and also say what I'm going to write right, you can decide the ending to it. Note both hints are connected. Well then Good luck and See ya next time." **


	42. Chapter 42

**Jesús: "Well we're back. Thanks for waiting and sorry about that I'll try not to forget my bag anywhere again. Anyway, turns out only my good friend, MizoresSlave, tried and got the answer. animecollecter said he was gonna give it a try but he might have forgotten. Anyway the right answer was "Dark Self" or "Dark Side" which for all of you now you can guess that something will happen with my or Josue's Dark self. Also to all those others that were trying to get the anime's name from the hint "Akatsuki" I already found a winner and it was MizoresSlave as well, sorry."**

**Josue: "Lol, so in the end you just wasted a lot of time not updating?"**

**Jesús: "Meh, don't care. Gave me some time to work on chapters ahead of this one."**

**Tsukune: "Wait…How do you work on chapters ahead of this one if you haven't worked on this one?"**

**Jesús: "I have the chapter working in a certain way. Also my brain works like that."**

**Moka: "Well then without further ado. I'll do the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "BTW, I decided to make this an extra-long chapter to make up for the time I didn't update so enjoy. While I torture my hands."**

**Jesús' right hand: "What he said?"**

**Jesús' left hand: "Never mind, you don't want to know."**

**Jesús: "You know what just occurred to me? MizoresSlave is pretty much my only regular reader/follower, Thank you man. Well on with the story"**

Chapter 42 (The Soccer Matches)

Jesús POV

The Soccer matches are about to begin. They had us gathered in front of the stage Ruby was on to draw numbers and be assigned the matches.

"Alright! We will start with the slot draw in a few minutes. First I would like to say that in fact only 8 teams were able to make it." Ruby informed "ok we will call the club's name and then someone from the club will come up here and draw a number from this urn." Ruby finished motioning to a box next to her.

The other teams didn't seem to be too into it, or at least not interested in this specific part of the sport day.

"First Club! The Rugby Club!" Ruby called and the tallest guy in the team went up to draw the number. He drew the number 6. "Next will be the karate club!" she called again and Mr. lollicon, Haiji Miyamoto, went up. He drew number 4. "Disciplinary squad! Please step up!" Ruby said and then the captain of said squad went up.

"Wow! Even they are in this?" I said a bit surprised.

The disciplinary squad leader drew the number 8. The numbers kept being drawn one after another and eventually we had to go up in the end and got the number 5 being against the Rugby club on the first round.

"OK everyone please go to the field with your team number and the matches will start right away. Good luck and play fair, remember only a portion of your powers can be used not all of it." Ruby reminded everyone and the games were about to begin.

"Alright so who is playing what?" Josue asked

"Don't care I can do anything." I replied

"I'll be the goalie." Bexley said "I got some experience on that position."

"I think I'll play on the defense, I guess I could help there." Tsukune said

"I'll play my usual mid-forward" I said

"I guess I'll stay on the midfield and help on whatever I can." Kurt said

"I'll do that too, I'm not too experienced on this sport." Josue said

"Well then can both teams please meet in the middle of the field?" The referee called "let this be a fair match between the two of you I will now toss a coin to see who starts the game, Heads will be the Rugby team Tails will be the multiservice squad." The referee said and tossed the coin and it landed on heads. "Alright the rugby team will start this game shake hands and let's get this started."

Everyone got to their positions and eventually we all got started with the kick-off from the rugby team, which out of instinct kicked the ball up towards our goal.

"You guys do realize this is soccer right?" I asked the person who did the kick off.

"CHARGE!" the Rugby captain yelled and all, but their goalie moved up.

"Tsukune! Kick the ball back to Bexley, if you don't have time to do that just kick it anywhere." I yelled as I saw the rugby team made a mad dash to the ball.

The ball got closer to Tsukune and so did the rugby team. Tsukune randomly kicked the ball since he saw he wouldn't have time to actually kick it back to Bexley. The ball luckily flew towards Kurt who then dribbled the ball and right away encountered someone from the rugby team.

"How did they make it back so quickly?" Kurt thought out-loud.

The player smirked and then took the ball from Kurt. Soon after he was right in front of the goal and kicked the ball towards the top left corner. Bexley dove for it but was only able to punch it away.

"Josue! Send the ball up!" I yelled making hand motions to let him know more clearly what I meant. He kicked the ball as far into the other side of the field as he could in the short time the Rugby team gave him but once the ball was close enough to me I got it and ran to the goal which was completely clear aside from the goalie.

"First goal is our!" I yelled and kicked the ball as hard as I could. The goalie then increased the size of his hand and caught the ball with much ease.

"What the hell!" I yelled "Is that even fair?" I asked the referee pointing out the fact the hand actually covered the whole goal.

"Well he was able to catch the ball and prevent a goal so I guess." The ref. replied

"Bull Shit!" I yelled angry and went back to my team's goal

"What's wrong?" Bexley asked

"Well, didn't you see that? That guy can increase the size of his hand and block the whole goal." I said.

"I saw that. Got any plans?" Bexley replied

"Everyone gather up!" I yelled and everyone got into a little circle.

I explained the situation to everyone.

"Well what now?" Josue asked

"I can only think of this." I said and touched everyone's forehead. "I just transferred some Anime knowledge of myself. The anime knowledge was some Soccer Animes. use all of the knowledge to your advantage." I finished and we all got on our positions.

The game continued with the score tied for about 20 minutes. With only 10 min more we had to score somehow to win. But how exactly do we do this?

The Rugby team actually started moving like soccer players and spread out making passes and shot towards the goal which Bexley kept catching.

"Josue, Kurt! Move up with me time to go on the offensive." I yelled remembering one specific move. We kept moving up trying to kept the ball from the rugby team.

"Soyokaze Step!" Josue yelled and did a move from the anime series Inazuma Eleven Go. He got pass one of the players and passed the ball to Kurt.

Kurt dribbled the ball up to the goal and kicked the Tiger Shot from Captain Tsubasa, which the goalie once again used his giant hand trick to block.

"Damn!" Kurt yelled.

"Not over yet!" I yelled "Phantom Shot!" I yelled again and did a technique from the original Inazuma Eleven. The ball split into seven that looked like ghost sprites and went through the goalie's hand like if they were actually ghost and then only one of the flames revealed the ball.

"Alright!" I yelled and right after that the ref. whistled signaling the end of the game. The rugby team didn't seem thrilled from the idea of losing on the first match, but after a speech from their captain they all calmed down and wished us luck on the next match. The next match was against the disciplinary squad which apparently had won their match 5-0 each of their players marking a goal, even the goal keeper.

"The next match will start in 5 min. please use this time to rest." The referee from our match told us and then walked to the other match's ref.

"What are we doing now?" Tsukune asked

"What do you mean?" Josue asked

"The disciplinary squad won their match 5-0 with each player making a goal they are way too strong." Tsukune replied

"Look guys. The knowledge I passed into your minds is more useful than you think. Just ask Josue." I said

"Now that you say that, I did do something, and yelled what sounded like a name, that I didn't know." Josue said remembering the Soyokaze step.

"There are many more techniques passed into your minds that when you need them will be used, they still needed a little more time to blend in with your current knowledge that's why you couldn't use them right away. Long story short, you guys are soccer gods now." I said

"Isn't this like cheating?" Kurt asked

"I knew someone would say that but no, this are just moves that involve elements or something along the lines so not really, also that is using my abilities to only just a fraction. I passed the knowledge to you and now you can all do the same. Besides, there are more people here that will try to use some cheap trick to keep us from winning this way we can avoid that." I said and the 5 minutes were over.

"Ok, the second match of the group B is about to start. The match will be the disciplinary squad vs. the multiservice squad. I will now toss the coin heads will be the multiservice squad." The ref. of this match said and tossed the coin and it landed on heads. "Now shake hands and let's get this match started." The ref. said again and we got to our positions.

"Alright, just like I said. Don't be afraid to do whatever your minds tell you to, even if it's something you've never heard of." I yelled and kicked the ball towards Josue starting the game.

Josue got the ball and right away the disciplinary squad started moving. Josue had a two-man mark and had a slim chance of actually getting away.

"Aggressive Beat!" he said activating another move from Inazuma Eleven Go and ran pass the two players who then got pushed away from the sudden burst of a shock wave. This gave Josue enough time to make a pass but the pass was cut by the disciplinary squad and they went on the offensive.

Tsukune saw the guy dribble the ball in his direction and then…

"The Mist!" Tsukune said and did another technique from the Inazuma Eleven series. Mist appeared from nowhere and surrounded the opposing player while he, Tsukune, was still able to see and took the ball. He kicked the ball up to the midfield and Kurt got it.

Move after move from the Inazuma Eleven series were being used, thus keeping the disciplinary squad from getting the ball, but once they did get the ball…

"I am tired of this!" the captain of the disciplinary squad yelled and kicked the ball as hard as he could towards our goal. Bexley freaked out at the speed of the ball but then…

"God Hand V!" he yelled and from his hand appeared a gigantic energy hand with wings, which caused the ball to slow down and eventually stop on his hand.

"How about we now try to make goals!" I yelled and then Bexley nodded and kicked the ball up.

"Tsukune you go too. With this knowledge Jesús gave us I think I can handle." Bexley said and Tsukune hesitated for a second but then went up to play himself.

10 minutes had passed since the beginning of the game and our team was about to make its first attempt for a goal.

"Josue!" I yelled and kicked the ball to him. He got the ball and his eyes started shining a little red.

Josue picked the ball up and balanced it about three feet off the ground. Then he dropped the ball but before it dropped at all he kicked it, but instead of blasting off it stayed in midair spinning and getting surrounded by darkness.

"Watch it with that one." I warned him.

"Death Sword!" Josue yelled and did a motion like if he punched towards the ball and the ball blasted off towards the goal. The goal keeper punched the ball and his fist just bounced off the ball which kept moving, but he then hit the ball with both hands and sent the ball flying in Tsukune's direction.

Tsukune seem to react to something in his mind and he received the ball. He then popped it off the ground about a foot and spun around it making some clouds gather and the temperature to drop suddenly in the surrounding area. The ball then somehow bounced 5 times it original height and Tsukune jumped, spinning towards the ball. "Eternal Blizzard!" he yelled when he made contact kicking the ball making it go into the goal while covered in ice.

"I like that move…" we all heard after the ref. whistled signaling the first goal. We all looked on the direction the voice was heard and Mizore was hiding and looking at Tsukune while blushing from his resent move. We all sweat-dropped from her sudden remark and continued the game.

The disciplinary squad then made a kickoff and continued the game, but somehow they managed to get in front of the goal right after the kickoff. The captain kicked the ball again this time to the top right corner of the goal.

"Explosive Punch!" Bexley yelled as he dived to punch the ball and his fist got covered in fire. Even though he tried, he didn't make it in time and the ball went into the goal tying the score on 1-1.

"Damn!" Bexley yelled

"Don't sweat it. There is still enough time to make at the least one more goal." I said

"Yeah well…if they start playing seriously from now on who knows if we will even score one goal." Kurt said.

"Look guys I really don't think they can do anything to stop us. Unless they knew how to use anime skills it is very unlikely they will be able to beat us." I said

"What makes you so sure?" Josue asked

"Well, have you noticed that all this skills you've done from the Inazuma Eleven series are, in some way, fitting to the current situation?" I answered "like I said there is always a way around their moves."

Josue and I got to the middle of the field to do the kickoff and continue the game. With only 10 minutes to the end of the game. Josue passed the ball to me and I ran towards the opposing goal to try and make another goal but suddenly…

"Jesús! I need you to help me with something!" we heard Alexis yell into the field.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something" I said sidestepping player after player and getting to the opponent's goal.

"Treasure hunting. Get your ass here!" She yelled again

"Give me a second Damn it!" I yelled and kicked the ball high into the air and jumped right behind it spinning and generating fire with the spin. "Bakunetsu Screw!" I yelled and kicked the ball blasting it into the goal and making a goal. "Alright now I can go" I said and made a clone to help the guys while I was gone.

"So what the hell do you need me for?" I asked

"Well..." Alexis said as we approached the finish line. And she handed over the paper to the ref. of the contest.

"Can you prove this is the most stupid and perverted friend you have?" the ref. asked

"Well he did come here with me without asking what I needed. And was yelling at the sky as if having a conversation." Alexis replied

"And about the perverted part?" the ref. asked again

"Well if you give him the opening he will use anything." Alexis said

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" I said seeing the perfect opening.

"Ok, you can now go back to what you whatever." The ref. said to the both of us.

"Say wanna hang out for a second?" Alexis asked

"OK." I replied and we went to get a soda each. When I was half way through my soda my Clone vanished and the memories went into me letting me know the disciplinary squad was ahead in score 6-3 "I gotta go!" I said and ran off

"Wait! What's wrong?" Alexis asked

"Don't worry, also I'll make this up to you. Promise." I said and teleported to the soccer match.

I made it to the field and everyone in my team was breathing heavy and looked really tired.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle it from here." I said and looked directly to the opponent team. "Who was the one playing dirty?" I asked and nobody answered.

Josue did the kickoff even though he had really low stamina and I got started. I ran pass everyone in a matter of seconds and kicked the ball into the goal without even using a special skill. I looked at the time and saw that there was only 5 min. to go. The disciplinary squad did the kickoff and started moving forward.

"Hunter's Net!" I yell and made the players stop moving with an energy looking net and the ball to go loose. I took the ball and kicked it up in front of the defense line and when the player was about to get it I took it and then ran around the defender. "Flame Shot!" I said and did a kick from Captain Tsubasa. The kick was so strong it tore through the net.

"That is unreal." The captain of the disciplinary squad said.

I was in the mid field with the ball ready for kickoff.

"Come on. Time is running out and my friends still need to be avenged." I said

The game continued and the opposing team did the kickoff, as soon as they passed the ball back to the defenders and they kicked it up. I jumped and from the mid field intercepted the pass and did an overhead kick to send the ball into the opposing goal. But it didn't just go straight for the goal it went straight for every player and it hit every single one and then went into the goal. I wasn't able to make a full backflip and landed on my head.

"Jesús!" Everyone in my team yelled.

"Don't worry. I'm ok, I just couldn't spin fast enough." I said rubbing the back of my head which was the part that I landed with.

The ref. then called the end of the game and our team's victory.

"But we're tied?" Tsukune said

"Well apparently that last kick your friend did hit all of them and knocked them out. And there are no player switch allowed. So you win." The ref. said

"That's lame!" Josue said

"At least we move up." Bexley said

"This time you can take 10 minutes to rest please meet at the 4th grounds and the final will start then." The ref. announced and we all went to rest mostly the guys from their exhaustion.

The guys took a while to rest and drank water to rehydrate. I started looking for Alexis to explain what had happened.

"Oh Sorry." I said as I bumped on someone. Out of reflex I said it in English

"No problem." A guy with light brown long hair replied. Also in English. This surprised me.

I didn't give it much thought and kept looking for Alexis, she was still on the same spot from when I had left.

"Hey!" I said.

"What happened?" she asked

"Nothing much the guys were getting really beat and there were only 5 min. left to the end of the game." I answered "Sorry for leaving you here."

"Is ok. I guess moments like this is what guys call "Bros. Before Hoes" Alexis said

"Yeah! Although I'd never call anyone, much less you, one. "I said and she blushed

"Whatever!" she replied and we just talked for a while. After about 5 minutes of talking the guys told me it was time for the game so I said goodbye to Alexis.

"Say wanna come along and see the match?" I asked her

"Sure." She replied and I stretched my hand out to her. When she graved it I teleported to the guys.

The new ref. told us to gather and so we did.

"This match will be between The Karate Team and the multiservice squad. This coin toss will decide who starts the final game. Heads will be the Karate Team and Tails the Multiservice squad." The ref. said "The coin landed on Tails you the multiservice squad will start this game. Shake hands and let's begin. May this be a fair game."

Once everyone was ready for the game we waited for the ref's whistle signaling the start of the game, and once he did…

"So you were in this team?" I heard in English from the Karate team's side, when I looked on the opposite team players direction I saw the guy with the light brown hair.

"You know him?" Josue asked

"I bumped into him a while ago, I didn't know he was in the Karate Team." I replied

"Who cares let's just go." Josue said

"Ready Haiji?" we said in unison and did the kickoff. I kicked the ball to Josue and he started dribbling the ball on the opponent's side. Three people got around Josue and he raised his arm.

"Heaven's Time" he yelled and appeared in front of the group of people.

"How did he do that?" Haiji said and the guy with the light brown hair just watched with a smirk. Josue kept dribbling the ball and just went towards the goal but suddenly…

"Alright I guess is time to play." The guy with the light brown hair said.

"How did you make it here so quickly?" Josue said.

"Shinkuma!" The guy yelled doing a move from Inazuma Eleven

"What?" Josue yelled

The guy got the ball and started dribbling it to our goal.

Kurt tried to get him but…

"Not a chance" the guy said and kicked the ball through Kurt's legs.

"OK, who the hell are you?" I asked man marking him.

"Well for starters just like you I'm from the Real Human World, My name is Dennis, nice to meet you. The only difference is I'm actually a demon born from demons." The Guy named Dennis said and tried getting pass me. But I made sure he didn't get pass.

"Well then how can you use this "abilities"?" I asked again trying to make him loose his concentration.

"Living in the real human world gave me an ability I like to call "Otaku" since it allows me to use anything I've seen in anime." Dennis said.

"I see, but…" I said and got the ball from him with no special moves "Mada Mada Dane!" I said and started running.

Dennis made his way in front of me quickly and stood still.

"The Wall!" Dennis yelled making an illusion of a wall appear

"Not good enough." I said and picked up the ball over his head and over "the wall" but right behind the wall was another player who got the ball and kicked it to a player in front of our goal.

The guy in front of the goal was none other than Haiji. He kicked the ball with some ki control he got from the Karate training he had and sent the ball straight to the goal. Bexley wasn't even able to see the ball and it passed right next to his face

"What…just happened?" Bexley said in shock

This didn't look good.

'I guess I'm gonna have to play seriously' I thought to myself.

Josue got ready for the kickoff and gave me the ball. As soon as I got it I kicked it as hard as possible to the top pipe of the opponent's goal making it go up into the air. Once the ball was in the air I ran to try and make a goal but when I reached the ball it was about 6 feet from the ground and falling quickly so I dived to get it. The ball went into the goal but I flied straight into the side post and head-butted it making me dizzy.

"Are you ok?" the ref. asked seeing I wasn't getting up. I just raised my hand with thumbs up and then got up to go to the midfield.

"Are you sure you're ok? That sounded pretty bad." Dennis said sounding surprised from what I had just done.

"Don't worry about it. This is just a scratch in comparison to other things I've gone through." I replied to Dennis and got ready for the kickoff.

"Well if you say so. Just don't overdo it." Dennis said sounding a bit concerned

Haiji did the kickoff and the game began again Josue did the Hunter's Net to get the ball and then started dribbling to the opposing goal. Again Josue got three man marked and he did Heaven's Time to get away from them, but when he was half way through…

"You're moving a little too slow." Dennis said and took the ball from Josue stopping the Heaven's Time and going for the goal. "Black Thunder!" Dennis said and everyone seemed to stop moving as he moved forward. Once he appeared he was behind Bexley with the ball and just barely kicked it into the goal.

"How the…" Bexley started once again not seeing what happened

"I see, you want to play like that huh?" I said and Dennis just looked back smirking.

"Come and try." He replied

Once the game resumed Josue did the kickoff and I got the ball. I ran straight forward going directly to the goal just like when I made our team's first goal. Dennis got in the way and used the Shinkuma to take the ball from me. When he got the ball he kicked it to Haiji and Haiji passed it to another player until they were right in front of the goal ready for another goal.

Bexley snapped out of his shock and got ready for the kick which two of the Karate team players kicked at the same time and the ball flew directly at Bexley hitting him right on the chest and going into the goal along with the ball.

"I can't believe it…we're losing, even with the skills Jesús gave us we're losing." Tsukune said

We got ready again to continue the game again with only 10 minutes to the end. With Bexley injured the game was gonna be a little harder. Josue did the kickoff giving me the ball one more time, but this time I just kicked it to Dennis as a pass, a challenge. Dennis got the message and started the game off he started dribbling the ball and then yelled "Black Thunder!" making everyone not move again.

'Sharingan!' I thought activating it to see his movements and move myself.

I got right in front of Dennis blocking his path.

"So you can use the Sharingan?" Dennis said surprised

"Your Otaku skill has nothing on me or my friends." I said and took the ball running twice as fast as normal and making it right behind their goalie. When everyone noticed where the ball and I were they all gasped and I kicked the ball into the goal. "As you can see now even if you use anime skills I can counter them." Dennis stayed quiet and smirked.

The game returned with the Karate team's kickoff and they kicked it back as some players moved up.

"Then I won't use Otaku." Dennis said as he passed by me.

When I got close enough the guy who had the ball kicked it to the midfield and one of his teammates got it. Kurt tried to stop the guy but he kicked it with his heel back to a teammate behind him, Haiji. The ball went straight for Haiji but instead of dribbling he straight away kicked it in front of the goal where Dennis was. He jumped to do an Overhead kick. When I saw this I jumped to try and stop him. I head-butted the ball making go to Tsukune who kept the ball moving to the other side of the field. Dennis wasn't able to stop his kick in time and kicked the back of my head pretty hard. Tsukune saw this and kicked the ball to out of bounds to go check on me. Everyone started gathering around me to see if I was ok.

"Yeah it was just an accident. They happen in those situations." I said getting up and stumbling to my feet. The game continued and after 5 min. the ref. whistled signaling the end of the game. We lost 4-2.

"That was a great game. Sorry about everything I said, I heard you had something that was like my Otaku Skill and wanted to check it out." Dennis said

"Don't worry. I figured something like that." I replied

"So you came from the real human world?" Josue asked

"Yeah and by the looks of how he apologized when he bumped into me earlier we're all from the States. Unless you guys are from the UK?" Dennis said

"Nah, we're from the states too, nice to meet you." Bexley said and then we went to the resting Area and the guys kept insisting me to go to the infirmary tent to get my head checked but there was no pain so I told them I didn't needed to…or did I?

**Jesús: "Wow! Holy living crap. That was long as hell just the chapter alone almost 5000 words. That's crazy."**

**Josue: "Well you did say extra-long for this update."**

**Jesús: "I just wanted to get this soccer matches out of the way."**

**Tsukune: "Wow, you're getting your head hit a little too much aren't you?"**

**Jesús: "IDK? Maybe, then again it is for a specific little plan."**

**Everyone: "What?"**

**Jesús: "Never mind, and come back next week for the chapter of fun."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!"**


	43. Chapter 43

**Jesús: "Well we're back. I know I said next week, but I decided to put another chapter up on the weekend to get back on the "every weekend" basis."**

**Josue: "So in short two chapters this week."**

**Jesús: "Yes. Anyway let's just get started right away." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 43 (Accidents Keep Happening)

Jesús POV

The Male Jet-ski races were about to begin. Ruby called everyone to the stage once again for rules and what-not.

"Alright everyone! Choose 5 of your members to play on these races. Members that participated on the soccer matches earlier are prohibited from participating on this segment…" Ruby yelled and so I raised my hand "Question?"

"What about small teams, such as ours? We only have five guys in our group." I asked

"You bring up a good point…if your teams are small then you can repeat. Anyway, the rules for this, there will be a few ramps as obstacles or shortcuts, be careful when using them. There will be floats throughout the race area, make sure you go right of the read floats and left of the yellow floats. If you fail to pass 5 floats through the correct side you will be disqualified. Also you will be disqualified if for some reason you stay in land for over 5 seconds, or outside the pink floats for the same amount of time. As you can guess already the pink floats are the out of bounds signs so try to stay inside of your areas. Ok everyone, now go and choose a watercraft and get ready amongst your teams you can decide who goes to what course." Ruby finished and everyone ran to see the selection of watercrafts.

"Well guys I'm not saying I'm a pro, but if you want I can take the most difficult course." I said

"Nobody here is experienced it's the same no matter who goes where." Bexley said

"Actually I see what he means. He has played a couple Jet-ski racing videogames, he has at least the theory of how this works." Josue said

"Also he could use the abilities of the characters in those games." Kurt added

"Like I said I'll take the most difficult one. Tsukune you take race course #3, that course is a simple U-turn course with three laps and it has no obstacles." I said

"Thanks. How did you know I wanted the one that had the least ramps?" Tsukune asked

"I didn't. I just thought you'd want the race track with the least dangers. Next let's see track #1 is pretty complex looking but doesn't seem to be too difficult as a whole. It's a box track but it has quite a few ramps, who wants it?" I said

"I'll take it. I don't mind ramps." Bexley said

"Josue, you played Wave Racer right?" I asked

"Yeah back at home once, against you and lost miserably." He replied

"You take course #4 is the second most complex lots of turns and ramps" I said

"I'll take track #5 by the looks of it #2 is the one you want." Kurt said

"Is not the one I want but the most difficult. To be honest I want to play all of them, each has their own amazing thing. Besides is not just all about the difficulty of the course but who the opponent riders are. Anyway, is everyone good with this idea?" I said and everyone nodded.

I chose a watercraft of the "Balanced" section, Tsukune got one from the "Speed" section and so did Bexley. Josue decided to go with "Balanced" as well since he was on the 2nd most difficult track. Kurt decided to get one "Accel." section since he said having a good acceleration could help him. Each of us went our separate ways to the race courses.

In course #2 the, I'm gonna call him, ref. said to line up at the starting line in order we arrived. Once everyone was ready, or seemed ready, the ref. whistled and we all took off. Since everyone was going at full speed right away, it was difficult to get pass people but once everyone started moving around to go through the correct side of the floats they all slowed down.

"Ryota Hayami!" I said to myself giving my brain the signal to use that Wave Race character's skill and right away I started riding with ease through the floats and the turns. Swiftly moving left and right I made my way to first place. Everyone started getting used to the riding halfway through the first lap. When I got to the second lap I stopped using Ryota's skills and started riding myself. Since I had a really good Idea to begin with everything was like second nature to me but everyone started catching up.

"Is about time to start actually racing." I said and everyone started getting ahead of me.

The other racers started getting a little rough by pushing and every other time even punching the other racers. When I made it to the first ramp on the second lap one of the other riders tried to push me…

"Damn what did Peppy said to do at a time like this?" I said to myself as everything started to slow down.

-Flash Back Normal POV-

9 years old Jesus was playing videogames like usual trying for the first time to get through every stage of StarFox64 through the true completion way.

"Do A Barrel-roll!" Peppy Hare from the game said.

-Flash Back end Jesús POV-

"That's right!" I said and started spinning to my right making the guy miss and fall himself as I got away from the hit and landed the jump. 'Thanks Peppy. Your teachings still live on.'

I kept riding and eventually every racer started trying to make me loose or retire from the race. One of them tried punching me while another tried ramming my jet-ski. Eventually they made it and I was projected off my ski and hit my head on the stands making a loud crashing sound and everyone to stop since the ref. saw this and canceled the race.

They took me to the medical tent to check my head and the nurse there said that there didn't seem to be any problem besides a minor case of dizziness so they let me go as long as I didn't have any rough movements for a while.

The races ended and the guys managed to get two wins in first by Josue and Tsukune. One photo finish that still couldn't be decided for first by Kurt, and second by Bexley. We went to the rest of the group since after this there was gonna be the mix-gender activities.

"So, who do you think will be dug near the water melon?" Moka asked a little scared

"Knowing my luck and how my day has gone so far. Me! And the person will miss the melon and hit me." I said and everyone started laughing "I'm not kidding." Ruby then once again called everyone to gather.

"Alright everyone. We're almost done with this sport day. Are you all ready for the water melon Piñata?" Ruby Yelled and everyone cheered "There are 10 melons so there will be 2 clubs per melon. This means that there will be two groups of people yelling so whoever is the person with the baseball bat and blindfold better be careful!" Ruby said and called out clubs one after another to let them know who was with whom.

"It seems we will be hanging out a bit longer." Dennis said.

"So it seems. Well then I guess we gotta draw lots to see who is gonna be buried near the melon." I said

"Here everyone draw a straw. The one who gets the shortest loses and has to be buried and the one with the longest straw is the one with the bat" A girl from the Karate Team said and everyone graved a straw.

"I think I got the Bat." Josue said.

"Who got the shortest?" Tsukune asked

And everyone turned to me. I was already digging a hole

"Well are you gonna help me or do I really have to dig my own grave?" I said 'I hate My Luck. I hate My Luck. I hate My Luck. I hate My Luck…' I kept thinking while making the hole.

When I was completely buried and the melon place a couple feet away from me. Everyone decided to only have a group of six people call out directions for Josue three from each group and there would be 3liars. From our group it was Bexley, Alexis, and Tsukune. From the Karate Team's group it was Haiji, Dennis and the girl with the drawing straws

"The liars will be Bexley, Haiji, and…Alexis!" Kurumu yelled and everyone said it was cool.

'I'm Fucked. My Oldest friends are the liars…They are only bound to succeed.' I said in my mind completely desperate.

Everyone got around the playing area and let the screamers do their thing.

"Josue! Start moving forward!" Tsukune yelled

"Turn Left!" Haiji yelled

"To the right!" Dennis yelled

"Right" the straws girl yelled

"Right!" Bexley yelled

'Fuck this, I don't want to see if Josue hits me instead.' I thought

"Go left" Tsukune yelled

After more yelling from both the liars and the non-liars someone decided to yelled the fated word…

"Swing!" Alexis Yelled

Josue swung the bat straight down really hard…how do I know? He hit me on the head and the Bat broke…just for the record this was a metal bat…

"AHHHH!"

Normal POV

"Oh Shit! What did I hit? Did I hit Jesús" Josue asked taking his blindfold off.

Everyone ran to check up on Jesús but he didn't answer or even move.

"Jesús are you still alive?" Bexley asked jokingly

"Asshole! Don't ask like that! I didn't mean to hit him." Josue yelled

"I didn't think you would swing." Alexis said sounding a little worried

"hmm?" Jesús started moving.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Kurumu asked

"What happened?" Jesús asked

"Josue missed and got you on the water melon Piñata." Tsukune answered.

"Sorry about that. Are you ok?" Josue asked

"Yeah, I somehow feel really good, like some extra weight was lifted off from me." Jesús said

"Well we did dug you out." Kurumu said and everyone laughed

"Just don't worry everyone. I'm ok." Jesús said

"Are you sure? He did break the bat on your head." Haiji reminded

"Like I said I'm ok. Let's just eat that watermelon. By the way? How do you manage to miss this thing?" Jesús asked pointing at the watermelon which happened to be about 3 feet in diameter and was perfectly round. Everyone laughed again and the guys were convinced that Jesús was ok.

"Alright everyone! Please finish your watermelon quickly. So we can get started with the hide and seek!" Ruby yelled

"Do you feel ok for the hide and seek?" everyone asked Jesús.

"Sure I am. Don't worry." Jesús replied and once everyone looked away a SMIRK appeared on his face.

**Jesús: "Alright I'm just ending this quickly to not give anything away except maybe for the one person that already knows. *cough cough MizoresSlave cough* Everyone please come back next week for the next chapter and please leave a review…or don't, I don't care. Also this is a day early but Happy Birthday MizoresSlave! Have an awesome day and may many more b-days come to you." **


	44. Chapter 44

**Jesús: "Alright everyone. Today is the final chapter of this small Sport day saga. With us we have the winner of the guessing contest MizoresSlave, Better known as Dennis!" [Points behind the stage and Dennis comes into view]**

**Dennis: "Hey everyone! Everybody doing ok?"**

**Josue: "We're doing great."**

**Moka: "Is nice to meet you."**

**Dennis: "Nice to meet you too Moka!"**

**Jesús: "Alright Man! awesome having you here! You ready for the randomness of this Chapter everyone? 'cause Dennis here is going to help create it."**

**Dennis: [Laughs] "Of course! This chapter shall be...oh so much fun! Ain't that right Jesus?" [Laughs again]**

**Jesús: [Quiet evil Laugh] "indeed it shall be" [Keeps laughing quietly yet evilly]**

**Alexis: "Why do I have the feeling that this is not going to be the kind of fun everyone laughs about?"**

**Josue: "Does Jesús ever comes up with something that's only laugh fun?"**

**Jesús and Dennis: [Keep laughing like crazies]**

**Jesús: "Anyway ready?"**

**Dennis: [Very Evil Laugh] "I know I am, but I hope everyone else is...because they need to be...that's all I'll say about it!" [Very Evil Laugh Again]**

**Jesús: [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Josue: "By the way when did you have the time to set this stage in here?"**

**Jesús: [looks at stage then back to Josue with a blank expression] "…IDK?"**

Chapter 44 (Chaos for the Ladies)

Normal POV

Everyone started gathering in front of the main stage to hear the rules from Ruby, as they had for the last few events.

"Alright everyone! It is now time for the Massive Hide and Seek Tag. Here are the rules. 1) There will only be one person hiding. 2) This person can hide anywhere they want. 3) Since this will be hide and seek tag, even if you find this person he won't be out until someone makes a two hand touch on him, doesn't matter where but both hands have to make full contact…" Ruby said into the microphone and everyone listened. "…4) there will be a time limit, if you can't find this person by sundown, more specifically when the first star comes, then the game is over and the person who's IT will win. Lastly, have as much fun as you can. Ready everyone? We will now see who's IT." When Ruby finished a big Slot machine like screen came and started spinning.

"Who do you think will get to be it?" Kurumu asked

"Well we know for sure what would happen if I was it." Mizore said

"Where have you been?" Yukari asked

"Exactly" Mizore said and everyone laughed

"Well let's just have as much fun as we can with this. Even if it is one of us." Jesús said. Everyone nodded agreeing and looked at the screen. When everyone looked away Jesús smirked.

The screen started slowing down and eventually stopped the number that showed was none other than…

"Number 13! Can number 13 please come forth onto the stage so we can all know who it is?" Ruby said

"Hehe!" Jesús laughed "That's me!" Jesús raised his hand and went on stage revealing the #13 pin on the right side of his shorts.

"Wow would you look at that. Well everyone please try to find and catch Jesús before night hits." Ruby said

"You're rather lucky man!" Josue yelled to Jesús

"Yeah, but you're not…I guess is time to turn into the black cat and send some bad luck to everyone." Jesús said and then jumped to the top of the sign behind the stage. "Good luck with trying to get me. You're all gonna need it." Jesús finished and disappeared.

"What's with him?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know, I think he's just into character with the fact he's number 13." Josue said

"I don't know. I got this shill in my back." Alexis said

"Sorry, my bad." Mizore said stopping some ice dust she was releasing to try and track Jesús.

"That's not what I mean." Alexis said and everyone started looking for Jesús.

-Elsewhere-

"So they think they'll be able to make it huh? They weren't even able to notice it was me." A dark voice coming from some palm trees said "I guess I'll have some FUN then." The voice said again and left the palm tree.

-Back with the group-

Everyone was talking for a while thinking of a strategy to catch Jesús when suddenly…

"Kya-!" a few girls screeched trying to keep their breast from being exposed.

"What happened here?" Moka asked

"It was him. He did it." One of the girls said.

"With "him" do you mean?" Josue started when…

"Kya-!" More girls yelled.

'This is bad, what's going on here?' Josue thought to himself

Dark Jesús POV

"This isn't as fun as I though." I said to myself tossing away a dark green bikini top I was holding on my right hand.

"We got you now!" Some guys said and jumped me.

"Please…" I said and started spinning the force of my spin creating a gale of wind sending them flying. "Now is time for the ladies." I said and started slowly stepping towards the few girls that were left in the group.

"Get him!" the girls yelled and ran to me trying to tag me.

"Too slow!" I said already behind them holding their swimsuit top.

"Kya-!" the girls yelled and then they appeared.

"Jesús what the hell are you doing?" Bexley yelled

"What's wrong? I thought that you wanted to meet me, now that we have the pleasure, allow me to introduce myself." I started

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked.

"it's…" Josue started

"My name is Chained. I'm better known as Jesús' dark self, in fact he tried to seal me away a long time ago and I haven't talked to him since. He has talked to me, but not to me. He knows me but don't know is me." I said

"What? That doesn't make sense." Tsukune said

"Let me explain it in simpler terms. What Jesús and you knows as his dark self is but a fraction of my power that I was able to release even with the seal he put on me. He grew up thinking that was his dark self, which it is, but I am his real dark self." I explained

"But how were you freed? How did you break his seal?" Josue asked

"Remember all those head injuries he was having? Well those didn't hurt him or affect him much because when he was making the pain go away he somehow messed up and the damage went from his head to the seal, every hit his seal started weakening more and more." I explained.

"So now we have to stop you." Bexley said

"That is if you can catch me. Unlike Jesús I won't be holding back, and compared to my weakened replica you guys don't stand a chance." I said and disappeared into dark flames.

Normal POV

"Awesome. Now what?" Bexley said angry.

"Well for starters we have to inform everyone. We don't want anyone getting hurt, now do we?" Josue said and everyone split up to inform everyone…Big mistake.

They decided to go in groups of two Moka went with Tsukune since he was the only one who could take her rosary off in case of emergencies. Kurumu and Mizore went together. Yukari and Kurt teamed up for their ability to plan. Bexley went with Gaby, Josue went with Lori, and since with Jesús gone the group was out paired Alexis went alone.

"Perfect, just like I predicted." A voice came from a nearby cave where the group talked with "Chained"

The group let everyone know of the situation and everyone started going into a panic

"Everyone calm down. We can do this. Just make sure you use your abilities to their full extent by what we heard from him he won't go easy on anyone." Josue said and everyone started calming down.

"Josue! The south end of the beach was cleared out." Bexley said reporting to Josue

"So was the North end." Kurumu said

"He's not inside the buildings." Kurt said

"Two more need to report." Josue said

"He's not under the water." Alexis said

"Then he's gotta be on the near Trees or the caves." Josue said "We'll make two groups with 15 people and go once there the groups will split by five and scatter." Josue said the game plan. "Bex. You're gonna be the second leader of the 15 people groups."

The groups were made and Josue and Bexley left to the nearby trees. Everyone else stayed

"I think it would have been better if he would have sent people to every small corner of this place." Everyone heard a voice. The voice.

"There he is!" Moka said pointing to the roof of the beach house.

"Heh!" Chained said and jumped off the roof and started running pass all the guys knocking each of them out.

When all the guys were completely wiped out only the girls stood. The only guys that were spared were Tsukune and Kurt.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked

"Ruby said to have as much fun as we wanted." Chained replied

"This isn't what she meant." Yukari yelled and suddenly her one-piece was split into a two piece and the top piece disappeared.

"Kids should stay quiet." Chained said

"Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" Gaby yelled and the dragon of water went for him. When he sidestepped the dragon Mizore threw many Ice kunais that Chained just smacked into the ground.

"Water style! Water Dragon!" Alexis Yelled this time doing the hand-signs and the dragon Rushed Chained again.

"Ice Style Dragon Vs. Tiger!" Chained Yelled not doing any hand-signs and a tiger with a dragon body came from Mizore's kunais. This jutsu countered the dragon by freezing it and kept going until in hit the ground right next to a bunch of girls who got sent airborne and Chained took this chance to take their bikini-tops.

"Now for the Main Course. This is bound to be fun." Chained said referring to the fact only the Multiservice squad group was left standing.

-Elsewhere-

"Where is he?" Josue asked out-loud.

"Kya-!" some girls started yelling.

"Kya-!" more girls. Again and again girls were heard yelling.

"They were no fun." A voice from a tree branch was heard.

"There he is!" some guy in Josue's group of five said and they all, without Josue, Jumped to attack. Chained took the girls bikinis and knocked the guys out just like he had in the pass.

"This type of pursuit is getting rather old. I'll be honest with you, of the 30 people that you gathered to look for me there are only two left. You and Bexley. He has already been informed and should meet up with you soon, and you two might want to meet up with the others back in camp." Chained said casually.

"What do you mean?" Josue said trying to make him stay.

"trust me. You want to be back in camp." Chained said again activating a trap Josue had set up just in case.

"Got ya!" Josue said sure his trap had worked.

"I don't think so…" Chained said and then Lightning started generating from the wound in his stomach and then his whole body turned into lightning and disappeared…A Lightning Clone.

"JOSUE!" Bexley's voice was heard

"Over here!" I yelled back.

"Did he come here yet?" Bexley asked

"Yeah, let's hurry back to the others the real one is there." Josue said and they started their way back.

Back in camp things weren't any better, all the girls were already exhausted, Kurt was told to try to think of a counter measure against Chained so he wasn't in the battle.

"You're all too weak now…Now I give you some time to get your strength back?" Chained asked mockingly

"You're just like the last time. You look down on all of us and are actually too strong for us to handle." Moka said remembering her last experience with Jesús' dark self.

"I thought that after all this time you'd all increase your skills dramatically but you're all barely any better." Chained said again. Right after he finished his sentence Ice grew from all around him and caged him inside of an ice prison where Chained couldn't move.

"I got him…" Mizore said completely exhausted as she walked up to the ice prison to increase the power of the ice just in case.

"Way to go!" everyone said.

"Everyone! Are you ok?" Josue asked as he and Bexley got to their destination.

"Yeah! As you can see Mizore managed to freeze him although who knows how long that will…" Tsukune started but suddenly…

"Ah!" Mizore's voice was heard as she flew away from the Ice prison she had created.

"That was pretty chilly although not the spicy one and I don't appreciate it." Chained said licking some blood off his knuckles Mizore's blood.

"You…Bastard…How…How could you do that to her!" Everyone heard a voice coming from the group of knocked out guys. "I Will Not Forgive You!" the guy yelled and then punched Chained on the face.

"Nice try but you gotta try a little harder kid." Chained said and send the guy flying towards the group. The guy was none other than Dennis himself.

"Dennis! Are you ok man?" Josue asked

"Yeah…no worries, this is nothing." Dennis replied "I'll help out as much as I can."

"Thanks but I don't know what we could do to bring him back." Josue said

"I got it!" Kurt yelled "Head damage is what sent him free. Back when we lived in the human world Jesús always talked about how when he got any type of pain due to an injury like hitting his head on a wall and getting a headache a second hit with the same force would take the headache away." Kurt said

"I remember that. It happened during PE class back then, we were playing football and he accidentally head-butted my shoulder. He started acting like a drunkard to get me to hit him on the head again." Bexley said

"Then I guess we gotta hit him on the head until the damage builds up and he comes back." Josue said

The fight resumed and everyone seemed to get energy back thanks to the unexpected break they got.

"Is about time you guys come back into action, I was getting bored." Chained said

Moka got close enough and started sending a continuous chain of attacks. Chained would move out of the way and every other time block her hits if he felt like it. Eventually Kurumu joined in and the two tried to get him to at least drop his guard for one good hit. Chained saw that Moka was gonna try a sweeper kick and Kurumu would try to punch him in the face so he spun in the space between the two and when he landed back on the ground he used some Ki pressure to send Moka and Kurumu flying.

Josue and Alexis both tried an aerial assault by jumping high into the air and staying there with the DBZ flight ability and sending Ki blast. Josue sent the Big-Bang Attack while Alexis sent the Burning Attack. Chained Jumped out of the way and once in the air Bexley tried to attack him with a guillotine kick to the head which chained was able to block but the kick made contact with its target nonetheless. Chained started dropping quickly back to the ground where Dennis and Kurt were waiting for him. Dennis used his "Otaku" to Use the hammer from the Hammer bros. of the Super Mario series and Kurt got Chang's iron ball. The two swung their Weapon at Chained which he still tried to block but to no avail the two masses were too much for him and sent him flying into the near beach house.

"That does it…I guess you all want to die." Chained said coming out of the beach house and darkness emanated from him.

"I think that maybe we should have been a little more serious." Josue said

"So who wants to be first?" Chained said and rushed the person closest to him. Kurt. Chained kneed him in the making him drop to gasp for air and then looked in the direction where Moka was.

"I guess I should remember my manners…Ladies First!" Chained said and then Rushed to where Moka and Kurumu were. Punched Kurumu on the gut and kicked Moka into a tree. After that he went for the next person. In this case he decided to go for Dennis who was the current closest. He disappeared and appeared behind him and got him on a head lock.

Dennis passed out in seconds and Chained decided not to kill him off just yet. He rushed Josue and Bexley with a double Lariat knocking the two out.

"And now for the Main Course…What else to do than to get rid of the loved one of the Idiot who keeps trying to keep me sealed…" Chained said as he approached Alexis.

In the massive shock she was in she wasn't able to move and Chained hit her to the ground. Once in the ground Chained graved Alexis by the head and started crushing her head.

"AH!" Alexis started yelling.

"Awesome. Keep yelling. Let me hear more of those Magnificent screeches of pain only you can make." Chained said

"Ah! P-please…Jesús…Come back…I know…you can fight this back…" Alexis said

"You're either Stupid or deaf…Didn't you hear me earlier? There is no way for him to come back…" Chained said crushing her head harder.

"You're wrong…even if…you seal him away…like he did to you. He'll still be there somewhere…and one day…just like you did today…He'll gain control of himself again." Alexis said and then passed out.

"Stupid Girl. In the end all she manage to do was piss me off." Chained said

"And get me enough time!" someone yelled and then a giant Hammer hit Chained in the head making him yell in pain and pass out. "Did it…work?" Dennis said disappearing the giant hammer he used.

"Seems that way." Josue said sounding very exhausted

A few hours later everyone, even Alexis, was awake again and still waiting for one person to become conscious. Soon enough Jesús, or maybe Chained they still didn't know who, started to wake up.

Jesús put his hand on his head and said "What happened to me? Can someone get me an aspirin? My head is killing me."

Everyone smiled at the first sentence they heard from the awakened Idiot.

"Jesús!" everyone yelled and jumped to give him a huge group hug happy that he was back to normal.

"Ok now my Head isn't the only problem, my back is hurting, I heard my arm crack and someone is stepping on my left foot!" Jesús said and everyone started laughing. "Is not funny it hurts like a bitch!"

Everyone took a while for to give Jesús some space and for him to get his aspirin. When everything was ok they told him what had happened and Jesús made a face that clearly showed disgust. When the story was over Jesús stood up and apologized to everyone, especially the girls, and then he said…

"I never imagined that Chained would come out because of this. It is true that I tried to channel the pain away from my head but never though that I could be sending it to the seal I had on him. And to think that "my dark self" was in a way just a weakened clone of him. I'm sorry for everything you all had to go through. And Dennis, Thank you for snapping me back to my regular self before anything else happened." He finished shaking the thought he could have killed everyone and most importantly to him Alexis.

"Don't sweat it. At least he didn't kill anyone." Dennis said referring to Chained. And trying to ease his obvious negative though about killing.

After this everyone went back into the inn and decided to sleep the day's troubles away.

**Jesús: "Well that's the end of this week's chapter."**

**Josue: "That was pretty long..."**

**Dennis: "Yes, but what an interesting chapter it was..." [laughs]**

**Moka: "there was a lot of action in this one chapter alone."**

**Jesús: "Yup, and it was all because of my stupidness."**

**Alexis and Kurumu: "You got that right..."**

**Jesús: "What are you two up to?" [runs for dear life]**

**Dennis: "Come on Alexis and Kurumu! There's no need for such violence! Besides, it's not like anything TOO bad happened!" **

**Jesús: "Don't even bother they won't give up till they either catch me or I give in...which I hope neither happens."**

**Tsukune: "You really should know when to give in though."**

**Josue: "um...who are we talking about here?"**

**Dennis: "I'm trying not to intervene...I hope I don't have to intervene..." [Grabs head with both hands. Falls to the ground holding his head still. On the ground, curled up in a ball of sorts. He yells out in pain. Eyes go white. An invisible box surrounds both Alexis and Kurumu.]**

**Jesús: "ah! ah! ah! ah! wait where are the two crazies who wanted to kill me?"**

**Josue: "Dennis here seems to have gotten them in some sort of box"**

**Bexley: "How did you do that?"**

**Jesús: "yeah, pass the tip man it could come in handy"**

**Dennis: [Eyes still white, stands up] "He's not here right now. I am his "good self", he said that he didn't want to get involved, but I told him it's okay. Anyways, it's a power that one's "good side" can tap into. The only problem is, one has to be in dire need of help to do so. With those conditions met, it's as easy as telekinesis. Don't worry, they can breathe in there, so there's no need to worry about them running out of oxygen. It's kinda like Purgatory, except, there is full living quarters in there."**

**Jesús: "So in short I can't use it whenever they're either annoying me or want to kill me again..." [Tears flowing like in anime]**

**Josue: "Hey Jesús! Here's a full cup and a straw."**

**Jesús: "What's this for?"**

**Josue: "Shut the full cup and Suck it up." [Everyone, but Jesús, starts laughing]**

**Dennis: [Chuckles] "I didn't say that, I just said, when you're in need, you have to let the "Good Side" take over. After that, your good side will do the rest. Do y'all think Alexis and Kurumu need more time in those boxes?"**

**Jesús: "Don't let them out of there for the love of god!" [Starts crying again] "it sucks there is no good self in me...trust me I've met my different personalities."**

**Josue: "Well then since Jesús seems to be in a depression mode due to the fact he can't do the outro so...It was awesome having you here Dennis, hope we can still count on you to continue reading the story."**

**Dennis: [Goes back to normal] "Of course! And when your next chapter comes out Josue, you can expect me to check that out too! They can stay in there till the next chapter. They'll be fine. See y'all all next time! And Jesus, trust me, you have a good side. You just have to meditate a lot more to find it. Everyone has one. Even murderers have a good side. That may sound horrible of me to say, but it's true." [Speaks to Alexis and Kurumu] "Y'all will be let out after y'all promise to NOT hurt him anymore. Only then will I let y'all out."**

**Jesús: [still depressed] "you say meditate but I was able to open the seven chakra gates and never met the guy."**

**Josue: "hehe well before he breaks into a complete Emo mode. See ya all later!"**

**Jesús: "Hey Dennis do you mind letting them out. I kinda need for them to leave eventually if they're stuck in there that means I have to deal with them for a week."**

**Dennis: "Alright, if they try and attack you again, here's a handy tool that my light side gave me." [Hands Jesus the item] "It's kinda like a switch, you press it and what I did happens to them. It's calibrated to put just them into the boxes. If you need it re-calibrated, then next week, I can do that. If you want to release them, then press the button twice. Try it now."**

**Jesús: [presses the button twice and the girls tackle Jesús to the ground] "Ah! ouch! ow!"**

**Josue: "Oh shit!"**

***please standby, we are experiencing some technical difficulties***

**Jesús: "I think they broke my coccyx!" *nonprofit shout-out to Yu-gi-oh GX abridged by ShadyVox and LK, LittleKoriboh***

**Dennis: [Snaps his fingers and both Alexis and Kurumu are imprisoned in the white boxes again. activates Dark mode] "Ladies. If you want to be let out again, then I need both of you th say you're sorry to Jesus. If not, then I'll place a non-violence barrier around Jesus and you won't be able to hurt him again till that barrier goes down. Will y'all two say you're sorry? Cause if not, I can use "other means" to make sure you two don't hurt Jesus."**

**Alexis and Kurumu: [fear clearly shows in their face] "Sorry! We're sorry!"**

**Dennis: "Well well...it seems that i have finally broken you two to an extent." [Grins] "I still have to put the barrier up." [Puts arms out parallel to the ground, palms facing out. eyes flash white for a sec and then turn back to normal.] Now ladies, if you betray my trust here, the barrier I just put up WILL repel your attacks. I ain't joking either." [Snaps fingers again] "There you go ladies." [Alexis and Kurumu are now out of the white boxes again.]**

**Jesús: "well this has been fun, and dude thank you for being here. Any last words you want to say to close out the chapter?"**

**Dennis: "I have to say, thank you to everyone who reads this, and thanks to Jesus, Josue and everybody for making this one of the BEST stories I've ever had the pleasure to read! I look forward to next week's chapter. Also, Happy Halloween to everyone!"**


	45. Chapter 45

**Jesús: "Well back with the main story for like a couple chapters before I forget them."**

**Josue: "About time."**

**Jesús: "Shut up."**

**Moka: "Ok so what is today going to be like?" **

**Jesús: "Well is just…wait a second, just read it."**

**Everyone: "hehe, almost got you."**

**Jesús: "whatever, anyway disclaimer…"**

**Kurt: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 45 (Back on dimension traveling)

Normal POV

Third and last day at the beach side inn. makes you wonder what might happen today.

Jesús POV

"Yo! Josue I just thought of something, can you gather everyone and go to the cave on the west side of beach?" I asked Josue

"Sure but what's with you all of a sudden?" Josue asked

"I'll explain there. Also I may have said to meet me at the beach but there is no need on changing to swim wear. Actually tell everyone to go with regular clothing." I said and went to the cave at the beach. About 15 min. later everyone got there.

"So what is it you want?" Alexis asked

"Well here is the thing. I've been thinking…" I started

"I doubt that!" Kurumu interrupted

I glared at her. "as I was saying, I was thinking, since we're going to random dimensions, shit might go down and we might be in trouble." I said

"Yeah and?" Bexley said

"Well the thing is. I just remembered an anime that might help us with that." I stopped again

"Can you cut to the chase and just say it?" Josue said

"Ok, do you remember Shugo Chara?" I asked Josue

"You mean that girly but bearable anime with little mini's of the people in the series?" Josue asked

"Yeah, well the thing is. Let's say that we run out of energy and need to get out of a sticky situation. The charas can fuse with us and give us an immediate recharge. Also if we pass out from exhaustion or we're just suddenly too weak and collapse, the charas have the power to fuse with us and control our bodies as if it was their own and get us to safety." I explained.

"so you want to take us to this dimension and get charas?" Tsukune asked

"Well that's the thing. I have no idea if you all being from this dimension will get charas, so I kinda wanted to test it out. Are you all in?" I asked and everyone looked at me for a second and then some of them started to nod yes.

"I really don't see a down side to this. If we go and get this charas, we get a power-up that can come in very handy, and if we don't then we just don't" Moka said "I'll go." She said and then everyone started saying they would go.

"Alright then, I brought this up because if we go now we need to spend a while there so our charas can hatch and so they can synch up to our bodies and come along with us here or wherever we go. So if we go now we can come back before the party today." I said and everyone looked at me

"Party?" Yukari asked

"Yeah, I found Ruby this morning and she told me to tell you guys about it. Any way let's go." I said and opened the time/space portal to Shugo Chara.

We appeared in the middle of the city. Once there I told the others which way to go so they got to Seiyo Academy, so they could talk to the main characters of Shugo Chara and they could explain how to control Charas.

"And where are you going?" Alexis asked

"Is too boring hanging around that Tadase, aka: the little prince. So I'm going to look for Ikuto. Once I find him we'll go to the place I just sent you all. Just ask for the Guardians" I said and started walking

"Who's Ikuto?" Alexis asked a little unsure she wanted to hear the answer.

"You'll see soon enough." I said and did the chuushin to get away.

Josue POV

"Great, this is gonna be interesting." I said and we all started on our way to Seiyo academy and once there to the so called "Royal Garden"

"Excuse me? Who might you all be?" A girly voice asked us once we made it to the front door of the so called "Royal Garden"

"Hello, we're looking for this group of people called the Guardians." Lori said

"Oh well then who might you be. I'm Tadase I'm the King chair of the Guardians."

""Wait you're Tadase?" Kurumu asked supriced that this young blond boy with a girly voice was the so called Tadase.

The guardians and us went into the Royal Garden and started talking after a few minutes I started to feel something on my jacket's pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled the objects out. A black egg and a white egg each with a diagonal line on them mirroring each other. Suddenly the two hatched.

"Yo! I'm Kuromatsu." The one that hatched from the black egg said. It looked like a small wolf eared version of myself with black clothes really similar to my own but all in black, and a sword that looked like one that I had drawn once, a broad sword that is empty in the middle and connected with a few beams of metal and the sword can be split into two.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shiromatsu." The other one said wearing the same clothing as Kuromatsu but in white. He also had wolf ears, and instead of the broad sword he had nunchaku on his back.

"So you two are my charas?" I asked

"Yes, that is true. Nice to meet you." Both said.

Right after that everyone started to pull an egg each out of their pocket except for Moka and the others.

Bexley had a small brown dressed chara with quite long hair "My name is Tom." The little guy said.

Kurt had one that looked like a vampire "The name is Ren" he said. Ironically he also looked like Ren in "chibi vampire"

Gaby had one that looked just like Amu's Ran but it was orange instead. "my name is Cindy." She started "Nice to meet ya!"

Lori had one that surprisingly looked like a Rocker "my name's Kat" she said.

And Alexis, she had a very girly looking one with a pink dress "Hi, my name is Hime, It is very nice to meet you." She said

'Hime' I thought and chuckled. Alexis gave me a death glare so I stopped.

"I wonder how Jesús is doing, I mean, he has that problem." I said.

Jesús POV

"Achoo!" I sneezed

"Huh...Who is there?" the young man dressed all in black and with blue hair named Ikuto yelled

"Sorry, that was me." I said as I walked towards him.

He asked me who I was and I explained everything to him.

"Nice one. Now tell me a Cowboy story." Ikuto replied not believing.

"Well, Tsuki-" I started but Ikuto cut me off

"Just call me Ikuto" he said

"Well Ikuto, I'm serious" I said

"yeah? Well prove it then." Ikuto said and I started floating and appeared a couple clones for a second then dispersed them and went back to the ground. Once in the ground I felt a little heavier than usual.

"What's this?" I said putting my hand in my pocket and pulled out not one, not two, and not three but six chara eggs. Each of them looked like anime/videogame characters and they looked like my favorite characters in fact. One looked like Sasuke, another like Gohan, Inuyasha, Sonic, Link, and the last looked like Ikuto.

"Call me Haiiro" the sasuke looking one said

"Daidai" Gohan looking one said

"Aka here." Inuyasha looking one

"Ao" Sonic looking one

"Midori" Link looking one

"Call me Kuro" Ikuto looking one.

"What the hell! Six?" Ikuto and I said at the same time.

Ikuto's chara, Yoru, a small cat boy chara, floated over to my charas and introduced himself

"My name is Yoru nya" he said

"Nice to see you again." Haiiro said

"Do you even remember us?" Aka said

"Nya?" Yoru said confused

"Told ya he wasn't very bright!" Aka said again

"I'm like him so don't say that about him." Kuro said

"He's also a bit slower." Ao said running circles around Yoru, Daidai sweat dropped, and Midori just kept quiet.

"Everyone stop it." Daidai started "It's only logic for him not to remember us, after all it has been more than ten years."

"So wait. You are all, my charas?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" all of them said in unison.

"Aw man…I knew I had some personality problems but this?" I said and Ikuto laughed at me "if you ask me is not funny." I said to him. After that we talked. Mostly me explaining the situation.

Josue POV

"Kuromatsu, Shiromatsu" I said

"Hm?"

"It's going to be a great time don't you think?" I asked them

"Whatever?" Kuromatsu said sounding bored

"I hope it is." Shiromatsu said right after

After a few more minutes of meeting our charas we explained who we were to the guardians.

"Wow. That's incredible." A pink haired girl name Amu, who was the series main character, said surprised

"Hey everyone? Where is Kukai?" I asked

"Why?" Tadase asked

"I wanted to have an arm wrestle match with him." I said

"I'm pretty sure he would beat you he plays on par with his youngest-older brother." Amu said "or so he said."

Out of nowhere the young man with reddish brown hair named Kukai appeared.

"Beat Who?" he said excited like his usual self.

"He wants to arm wrestle you." Amu informed him.

Kukai took a second and looked at me, but right away he said…

"Sure, why not."

We positioned ourselves on a small table and Yaya, the youngest girl in the guardian's group, started a countdown for us to start the match. She was narrating the match like if it was a world- wide broadcast of the world's most popular thing…ever.

I decided not to use any special skill because it would be unfair and also test my own physical skill, and Kukai actually got to push me back a little. Then, struggling, I started to push back. Kukai put a bit more pressure and we stayed dead locked on the middle.

"Ahh!" I yelled and started putting all of my human strength to push and slowly started to push him until I won. Kukai looked at me in shock for a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"You're strong." He said smiling again and stretching the soreness out of his arm. We talked a bit longer and then…

"Yo!" we heard a couple voices. Everyone started looking around.

"Found them." I said looking up

"'Sup!" Jesús said as he and Ikuto jumped down from the hole in the top of the Royal Garden. "Well how did chara meeting go?" Jesus asked

"Well like you predicted, they didn't get charas." I replied pointing to Moka and the others. "and you? How did it go?"

"Must you ask?" Jesús said

"Why?" we all replied

Jesús let out a major sigh…"Haiiro, Daidai, Aka, Ao, Midori, Kuro." Jesús said out loud, I thought he was just yelling colors when…

"'Sup!" a small grey chara asked and then 5 more appeared behind it.

"Damn! You got six?" we all said that

"Yeah we both said that too…" he said

"Personality problem much" I said

"Shut up!" he replied and right after that all of Jesús' charas introduced themselves. Jesús started looking really bored, never a good sign so we always try to avoid it.

'Jesús! What up?' I asked him through telepathy.

'I'm bored, Let's prank' he replied

'OK sure, but who?' right after that he did his personal "play evil guy" laugh.

"Please excuse us. We'll be right back." Jesús said and dragged me along

Jesús made a small sales stand.

"Alright now all we need is to get a bunch of candy." Jesús said

"And where exactly are we getting them?" I asked not liking where this was going.

Jesús drew a small circle on the ground and threw some sweeteners, cookies and bread he got from the Royal Garden into the circle, and he did some basic Alchemy he got from the FMA series to make them all into all sort of candy.

"You asked something?" he said and started placing everything into place. "Ok, almost done. Did you do the wiring I asked you to do?" he asked me again.

"I did, but please tell me you know just how much you should be doing." I said a little worried about this.

"ok then we're set." He said and we went back into the Royal Garden. "Yaya! We made something awesome just for you." he yelled

Yaya, being the baby she is, got really excited and followed right away. We lead her to the "candy" stand. She got really happy and started jumping from joy.

"Thank you Jesús. Thank you Josue." She said and ran to the stand. About 5 feet away from it, the stand burst into a small explosion that destroyed candy and the stand itself to nothingness. Yaya started crying and Jesús laughed like there was no tomorrow. Right away everyone started showing up where we were.

"What happened?" Tadase asked

Jesús was laughing so hard he couldn't talk and I just felt too bad to say anything.

"thy lew a undi hop ub!" Yaya said while crying.

"what?" everyone asked confused

"They blew a candy shop up." She repeated and continued crying.

Then Jesús kept laughing until he passed out.

Alexis POV

"They do this all the time right?" Hime asked

"yeah, well…" I replied

Now since Jesús, the only one who knows how to go back home, is passed out we must wait for him to wake up.

"Why did he do that to Yaya" Yaya asked

"He just love to mess with girls, and kids and well you apply on both so it must have been really hard for him to fight that urge back." Josue explained.

After talking a bit longer Tadase started talking about this things named the Chara Nari and Changes.

"What are those?" I asked

"Is when you fuse with your chara. When you change a feature they have will go to you. But Chara Nari allows you to use 120% of their abilities." Amu explained "to do them you need to believe in them, and have no doubts about them."

"Why don't you try to chara change?" they said and we decided to do so.

Bexley's Jacket changed color to Brown, but besides that nothing else.

Kurt eyes changed color from his usual green to deep blood red.

Gaby got her chara's visor.

Lori got a chain on her pants .

Josue got his chara's weapon depending on the chara.

And I…well, I don't know…

"Alexis you have a cute small little crown on your head." Gaby said, and right away I looked into a mirror. Right after this Jesús started to wake up.

"Man, what happened?" he said as he got up holding his head.

"No, don't look at me!" I yelled and pushed his face the opposite direction.

"But I…" he started

"Don't, look!" I repeated.

Jesús POV

'what the hell is up her butt? Wonder why she doesn't wants me to look at her?' I started thinking 'Screw it. Byakugan!' I thought again and chuckled right away.

"I told you not to look." She said

"I didn't" I replied forgetting to deactivate the Byakugan. "Shit…"

She started looking at me with a death glare…

"Oh, shit! Kuro Let's go!" I yelled and chara changed with the Ikuto-cat-like chara and ran for it. From this I got cat ears, which I felt popping out of my head.

"Come back here!" Alexis called as she chased me to beat me up. I just kept running

"Now where do I go?" I thought to myself and then went to Amu's house and stood on the rooftop knowing she would give up by now and wouldn't know where I was anyway.

After like 10 min. Ikuto appeared.

"So this is where you were." Ikuto said

"How did you know?" I asked

"You said yourself that we were really alike. Come on, she's worried now and they all want to go home." Ikuto said and we went back to the Royal Garden. I was ready for anything.

"Let's go home." They said and I just said good-bye to everyone and opened the portal home.

**Jesús: "Hands…Hurt…"**

**Josue: "Why's that?"**

**Jesús: "my hands cramped mid-chapter and I just kept typing."**

**Tsukune: "Oh come on. It can't be that bad." [taps palm of Jesús' hand]**

**[Jesús' yells in pain and hands start to get a little movement]**

**Moka: "I hope he gets better before the next chapter.**

**Alexis: "He'll be fine. He somehow manages through all the time."**

**Josue: "if you knew how wrong that sounded."**

**Alexis: "What?!"**

**Jesús: "anyway. Please come back next time for another chapter, until then see ya!"**

**Alexis and Kurumu: "You forgot to take us out of this thing." [try to move but are inside an invisible box]**

**Jesús: "Dennis said you'd stay in there 'till next chapter."**

**Alexis and Kurumu: "WHAT!"**

**Everyone: "BYE!" **


	46. Chapter 46

**Jesús: "Alright, today is just gonna be a random chapter."**

**Moka: "What do you mean?"**

**Josue: "well if the chapter order is as I remember, he's talking about what today's chapter is going to be about."**

**Tsukune: "is it really that bad?"**

**Jesús: "Is just a little something Josue and I thought off and decided to put into this chapter."**

**Bexley: "Then let's get started then…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 46 (Party Mishaps)

Jesús POV

We all got back and just like I had predicted the charas were able to synch with us and go through the portal along with us. The party that Ruby had talked about was going to start within about 3 hours. I started to think about a little something that came to my mind when Ruby mentioned the party…

"Jesús? What with that face?" Josue asked me when he noticed it was a somewhat mischievous thoughts look.

"Well…let me borrow your ear, no one must listen." I said and whispered my idea to him. When I finished he got a mischievous look himself.

"Oh…this should be good." He said "I have wondered what would happened." He finished thinking about what I told him.

"Wanna try it?" I asked and he nodded yes.

Alexis POV

Well I have a pretty awkward feeling like something is bound to happen today. The party would start in about 2 hours and Ruby asked us to help her.

"Say where are the captains of your little group?" Ruby asked as we all fixed the party hall.

"Oh you mean Dumb and Dumber?" I asked "I don't know, they went missing about an hour ago.

"Hey what up everyone?" Dumber…er, I mean Jesús said.

"Ruby asked us to help her with the party preparations of the party." Moka said

"OK." Jesús and Josue said and got this little look on their face that just didn't look nice to me.

The party time came and everyone started getting to the party. Music started playing, and people started dancing and stuff.

Jesús POV

"Everything is set right?" I asked Josue

"Yup!" he replied

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked

"Nothing!" we both said and Alexis looked at us with an untrusting stare.

Josue and I decided to chill on the Inn's rooftop for a while talking about random shit and half. Josue also told me if I felt any different about doing the chara change, like he was trying to hint at something. I answered no but he kept insisting I started getting a little doubtful. After a few minutes of talking we decided to go to the party and see the results of our little doings.

"There you guys are!" Alexis said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We have no idea who but someone spiked the punch." Kurt said. "I was able to smell the alcohol and warned right away but everyone had already drank at least two cups. And Alexis here was about to get some but I stopped her."

"Wow. I gotta hand it to Kurt, the oldest of the group, to notice something was wrong." I said

"There is my man!" Kurumu said and glomped me.

"What the?" I said and saw she was drunk off her head. I then saw everyone in the party and started laughing. Alexis started at me like she was about to kill me, but calmed down when she remembered Kurumu was drunk. Everyone was dancing, flirting and singing. It was hilarious.

"This is a cute little tail." Kurumu said and I felt something pulling, and hurting, from behind me.

"What the hell I have a tail? Then do I have…" I said reaching for my ears which were still there and I calmed down, but then brushed my hair with my hand in relief and felt something else… "Cool I have cat hears too, but damn I got four ears. Well at least people won't say I'm not listening. Damn that idiot for not being straight to the point" I finished remembering Josue's indirect attempt at telling me.

Moka and Lori, also drunk, started to tug on Josue's arms and the poor guy was in some serious pain.

"He's mine, Go away." Moka said

"You go away, you already have Tsukune." Lori replied

'Dude…what's going on?' Josue asked me through telepathy.

'I think we put a little too much of everything on the punch.' I replied

"What the hell do we do?" he yelled at me

"Escape Jutsu!" I said and escaped Kurumu's tail grip. And Josue escaped the two girls' grip himself.

After this they started trying to get their grip on us again one way or another. Some students started passing out due to the alcohol, but the girls still stayed awake. To make matters worse, for Josue mostly, Tsukune somehow managed to pull Moka's Rosario off.

"Now your two are going to pay!" Moka said and stumbled/ran at us.

"Why?" we said

"For beating me up!" she said tried to kick me. "and for taking my first kiss! Tsukune was supposed to take that!" Moka yelled and attacked Josue non-stop. Funniest thing in the drunken Master fighting style.

"When did I k…" Josue started and remembered "…oh yeah!" he said and started blocking her attacks being a little easy for him since I use that style all the time during practice.

"You Masked Idiot!" Moka yelled and kept her attacks focused on Josue

"What's she talking about?" Alexis asked

"Would you get pissed if I told you." I said

"Depends." She replied

"Then I won't tell you."

"Why?" she whined

"Look, you need to promise me you won't get mad, or at least won't punch me if I told you." I said making sure she wouldn't kill me

"Ok fine." Alexis said and looked at me kind of irritated

"well you see…" I started and told her the whole incident of when Josue and I used the power of the Mask and Josue ended up kissing Moka and I kissed Kurumu.

"You kissed…Kurumu?" with a tick mark I was surprised appeared on her head like it does in the anime shows. "And now, she want to go out with you."

"Yeah, long story short, yeah." I replied nervously

"OK." She said, but I knew that deep down she wanted to at least punch me to a bloody pulp.

When midnight hit all the drunk students fell asleep, all of them.

"So…Now what?" Josue said exhausted from Moka's attacks.

"Well…" I said and made as many clones as I could to get all the students to their rooms.

**Jesús & Josue: "and that was it."**

**Tsukune: "What was that?"**

**Jesús: "you see Josue and I have always wondered "what would happen if the Yokai students got drunk somehow?" and so we came up with this chapter."**

**Moka: "so you decided to talk about that on this story."**

**Jesús: "yeah sorry about that."**

**Moka: "at least it wasn't that bad of an outcome."**

**Jesús: "Yeah well…anyway thanks for joining us this time and let's meet again next week with a new chapter."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**

**Alexis and Kurumu: [From inside invisible boxes] "Fuck that. How about getting us out of here." **

**Jesús: [on his knees looking up] "God is merciful and they didn't disappear."**


	47. Chapter 47

**Jesús: "'Sup everyone. Back for another chapter?"**

**Josue: "Why else would they come back?"**

**Bexley: "I know, to see how Jesús gets his ass handed to him now."**

**Jesús: "Why you…" [Gets tackled and beaten up by Alexis and Kurumu] "Ouch! Hey! Cut that out! At least wait for the end of the chapter…" [Looks upwards] "God! Why has thou forsaken me?"**

**-Up in Heaven-**

**God: "Why do I have the feeling I shouldn't have left the control room?"**

**-Back on earth-**

**Josue: "Wow…well since he is gonna be busy I'll take care of this chapter." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 47 (Third one is the charm…Usually)

Jesús POV

It's been a while since last time we played Brawl or videogames at all. So I got everyone to come over and play.

"Someone, draw names I need to get the Wii set" I said

"Ok. Who's going first then?" Tsukune asked

"I'll go first; I'll just draw to see who I play against." Josue said and like usual he pulled my name.

"Can you stop doing that?!" I yelled at Josue

"Hey, I didn't do shit." He said and we went into the playing area.

"Hey let's practice the Chara Nari modes. We still have to get used to that." I said and Josue nodded and fused kith Kuromatsu getting Matrix like clothes but a sword, Kuromatsu's sword, instead of guns. I fused with Aka getting Inuyasha's red battle Kimono and an exact replica of the Tetsusaiga, and my tail disappeared.

"All set you guys!" Bexley said and we started the match.

Every battle was 5 minutes, so in that time we had to get as many "kills" as we could. Josue got his sword and rushed at me with it. I blocked with the Tetsusaiga and then he split the sword holding my Tetsusaiga on place with one of them and slashing under the Tetsusaiga with the other. I pulled back as soon as I saw what he was going for.

After I got away a good 5 meters I picked up the Tetsusaiga and swing it straight down.

"Kaze no Kizu!" I yelled and did the wind scar. Josue jumped in between the gaps of the slash and then rushed at me jumping when the gap was too small.

"Ha!" Josue yelled slashing down at me and actually landing the hit and inflicting damage.

Josue pulled back as soon as he saw I was back up. Apparently in his fused for he can still do Jutsu, which is a disadvantage for me because I can't. Josue did the Fireball Jutsu which I waited for to get close enough.

"Bakuryuuha!" I yelled and returned the Fireball with the Backlash wave…Which if I think about it shouldn't have worked since its wind and it should have increased the power…oh well it worked.

Josue jumped out of the way but the wind pressure still got him and sent him flying to a tree that inflicted damage on contact.

Sometime later the match was over and we walked over to the group. Josue had won and was now ahead on our SSBB Win/Lose count.

"Alright!" Josue yelled

"That was very well played." I said and we shook hands.

Josue played a few more rounds and then he decided to take a break. We pulled two names out to see who was playing and the names were Alexis and Kurumu.

"Oh crap! Danger approaching." I said and the two just stared at me, but let it slide. The two walked into the playing area and got ready for when the barrier was put up.

Once the barrier was up they waited for the go and then started fighting. Once the time was over they went into sudden death and since none of the two had gotten a "kill" the bomb-ombs started appearing everywhere and they weren't getting hit even by that. After some more fighting Alexis finally made a move and got the kill.

"Way to go. Now pull out a name to see who goes up against you." I said and put the name basket in front of her. She pulled Josue's name.

"Ok, that last match was enough rest." He said and got up and into the playing area.

"Barrier set." I said and then the two just waited for the go.

Alexis attacked like she would any other person and Josue blocked which wasn't really his style and he was having a hard time. Alexis landed a few good hits on Josue and he started to make a bothered face. Alexis landed a last good punch and Josue snapped and kicked Alexis away.

"Shit!" I said turned the barrier off and ran in. "Bex! Kurt! Double the barrier's power!" I said and kept running, Josue started charging a Zero like a hollow from Bleach right on Alexis' face, and she was frozen scared. I made it just in time and got Alexis out of the way.

"Get out of here!" I said and Josue shot another Zero at us. Which we were able to dodge but it destroyed the wall of the room. "Go!" I yelled and Alexis ran out of the barrier.

"Josue snap out of it!" I said and he didn't do anything but stare with a pair of red glowing eyes surrounded by black. "You leave me no choice." I said and unleashed as much power as I could, fused with Haiiro and thanks to this I could use the curse mark. My eyes automatically activated the Sharingan and Sasuke's Katana appeared on my side.

Josue rushed and attacked with his sword. Which was really hard to block because he was out of it, and was at 200% of his power while all I could use was 120%. With nothing else to do, I pulled away from Josue and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan along with the Susanoo, which luckily acted like a shield. Although it looked like I had the advantage currently I didn't since Josue was able to break through the Susanoo, and also the Mangekyou wore me off really quick since I still wasn't used to it. Man if I want to get him back quickly then I have to do this…I don't want to though…

"Damn It!" I yelled and summoned a Toad, Snake, Rhino, Dog, Wolf, and Land shark. "You guys keep him busy while I get ready." I said

"Right!" They all said and they all rushed Josue as I started concentrating chakra.

Josue used Earth style: Split Arm Rejecting Palm and took down the Land Shark. The other 5 surprisingly enough took care of the job. My left eye suddenly started bleeding.

"Guy's out of the way!" I yelled and the Summoned beast stepped out of the way. "Amaterasu!" I said and black flames appeared on Josue. I ran at him and punched on the face after removing the flames from him and knocked him out.

'guys you can take the barrier down' I told everyone through telepathy.

Lori and Moka were worried for Josue since they saw everything that happened.

"Don't worry he'll be fine in a second." I said while doing some healing Jutsu.

Josue started waking up after a few minutes.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his face on the spot where I had hit him.

"You snapped almost killed Alexis and I knocked you out before you killed anyone." I answered.

After that he started apologizing non-stop and we kept playing but without the Jutsu.

**Jesús: "There it is. Wow that was pretty short."**

**Josue: "Didn't you skip a few chapters from the original copy?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah those two chapters I skipped were just too stupid and pointless."**

**Josue: "Wait weren't you getting killed?"**

**Tsukune: "Yeah he was but those two decided to leave before he got injured too much."**

**Moka: "So in other words, they spared him" **

**Jesús: "thanks for the choice of words."**

**[Everyone starts laughing]**

**Jesús: "Anyway that's the end of that, so please come back next time for another update. This was in fact just a small change of pace chapter. So in other words see ya!"**

**Everyone: "Bye!"**


	48. Chapter 48

**Jesús: "Hello everyone I have something to say."**

**Josue: "Why the fuck are you here? Don't tell me…"**

**Jesús: "Yes Josue, everyone, is just as you all think…"**

**Alexis: "You forgot your bag somewhere again and can't upload for about a week or two."**

**Jesús: "Exactly as she-…NO! I'm stupid but not that much. It is a special day today. That although most of you wouldn't give a damn about it, but it means a lot to me. Today is my birthday, that's right special update due to Birthday. Like I said, might not mean a lot to you all, but exactly one year ago I was encouraged by Josue to finally make a profile and upload this story, I know that there are still five days 'till this story has a whole year online but that's because didn't allow me to upload things right away as many of you would know."**

**Josue: "Oh yeah! Today is your B-day man. Holly shit forgot about that for a second."**

**Bexley: "Happy B-day man. For both you in real life and fanfic profile."**

**Alexis: "And here I was thinking you were stupid enough to forget your bag again."**

**Jesús: "Come on. Can you not be mean to me at least this one day?"**

**Alexis: "Depends. I have a weird feeling about this special chapter."**

**[Moka and the others walks in]**

**Moka: "Sorry we're late everyone. we just got the news of the sudden Chapter update."**

**Tsukune: "Also we read it was your B-day Jesús. Happy B-day."**

**Jesús: "Thanks guys, and before we get any more sidetracked let's hit the chapter." [Disclaimer] "I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "Enjoy."**

Chapter 48 (Minor Complications)

Jesús POV

School was certainly annoyingly boring. So…I decided to ask the headmaster for a special leave of absence, which he agreed on since I told him it was gonna be a training trip for the group, but told me that we had to be back within 3 days four days tops. And with that I left the headmaster's office and looked for the group.

"Hey guys! Wanna go somewhere?" I asked everyone.

"Here? Our World? Or another Dimension?" Josue was the first to ask

"Dimension." I replied

"Where?" Bexley asked

"Soul Eater. I guess we could learn something from there. And hopefully some of us awaken skills form there." I said and everyone took a while to think about it.

"Ok." Everyone said and I opened the portal there.

Once in Soul Eater we appeared in front of Shibusen, so we walked right in to talk to Shinigami-Sama.

"Hey! Are all of you new kids?" we all heard a voice

"Why?" I replied to the voice.

"Cause if you are you have to fight me. The invincible Black Star!" he said and jumped down from where he was standing.

"Are you sure? You might get hurt." Josue said to him.

"What?" Black Star yelled and rushed

"Who takes the guy?" I asked Josue

"I got him." Josue said and blocked a straight punch Black Star sent to Josue's chest and then Josue ducked under a kick Black Star did trying to get him with the punch as the distraction. When Josue stood back up he just flicked Black Star on the forehead with some Yokai energy and sent the guy flying off somewhere.

After taking care of Black Star we went to Shinigami-Sama and talked to him about who we were.

"Um…So you want to join Shibusen for a couple days huh?"

"Yes!" we all said

"Ok. It is a weekend so you start the day after tomorrow and end the day after. Hope you can learn enough in just two days." Shinigami-Sama said and we walked out of there.

"I think we should check to see if anyone can morph into weapons. That way we can decide on who teams with whom." I said and then thought of my arm turning bladed, but not anything from another anime. Then…it happened… "Awesome!" I said seeing my arm turn into a sword blade "I'm Gonna make a full transformation, someone catch me." I finished and turned into a sword. A kogarasumaru katana to be exact.

"Got it!" Josue said and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Keep hold of it, I got another pic on my mind." I said and Josue made sure not to drop me. I turned into a Spear, but it could change into a regular Bo-Staff.

"Nice." Josue said and started practicing. After that he morphed and I caught him. He turned into the sword Kuromatsu had. Since Josue and I were so in Synch we started using Liz and Patty's switch-off style.

"Hey! You're not done with me!" Black Star yelled at us.

"I got him this time." I said and Josue turned to sword for since Black Star got Tsubaki.

I locked sword with him and then Split Josue into two and slapped Black Star with the flat end. This clearly pissed him off

"Be serious!" Black Star yelled as he attacked faster and faster every swing

"Ao, Let's show him speed." I said and Chara changed with Ao making my fingerless gloves turn into Sonic's white full fingered ones. My speed tripled and Black Star wasn't able to keep up at all.

"That enough?" I asked

"You should give it a rest. This is just too uncool man." Someone said

"Fine, whatever. You all pass." Black Star said and walked away.

"Sorry about him. Hey, my name is…" The guys started

"Soul Evans. Better known as Soul Eater. We know." I said and Josue turned back to normal.

"Shinigami-Sama told me about you guys so I'm not surprised you know of me. Anyway welcome." Soul said.

"Thanks I'm Jesús and these are Josue, Tsukune, Moka, Kurt, Bexley, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, Alexis, Lori, and Gaby." I said introducing everyone.

"Cool. I heard you all start on Monday." Soul said. "Need anyone to show you all around?"

"I'm good. I'll go have a look around by myself." I said and walked away and Josue followed

Alexis POV

"Maybe we should split into groups and get more area on this place." I suggested and everyone drew numbers.

Moka and Lori were grouped Tsukune decided to go with them just in case, then Kokoa and Yukari, Kurt and Mizore, Bexley and Gaby, and as my luck sucks I'm with Blue-head.

After that we checked to see who could transform and who couldn't. In my group I morphed into a scythe. In Kurt's Mizore did and she turned into an Ice Sword (picture Sub-Zero's in MK Apocalypse). In Moka's group Lori did into a bo-staff. In Bexley's he did into a double chained-scythe like Tsubaki. And in Kokoa's group Yukari did into an Axe.

After seeing all of this we all went our own directions after getting a map each from Soul telling us where the Hotel that Shinigami-Sama had arranged for us to stay was.

Jesús POV

Josue and I walked around town and started getting bored when suddenly I saw Spirit Albarn, Maka's Dad.

"Hey Josue! Prank time?" I said pointing at Spirit.

"Sure." He replied knowing what I was thinking and both of us, swallowed our pride and did the Orioke no Jutsu, or Sexy Jutsu. Josue appeared and looked like Horo from Spice and Wolf just bigger breast and his regular clothes. I appeared and looked like Blair from this series, Soul Eater, and my regular clothes. We walked up to Spirit.

"Mr. Spirit?" We both said in our new Girly voices. Spirit saw us and suddenly his eyes changed.

"Well…what's the matter little ladies?" He said and that just gave me the thought…

'Oh! He's gonna get it now…'

"We're new in town and were wondering if a nice and good looking man could show us the place." I said almost puking at my own acting.

'Josue, Let's get him into a fight with everyone we can find.' I told Josue through Telepathy.

Spirit started walking us around the city and eventually more guys started getting around us to get us off of Spirit.

"Why don't you come with us huh?" one guy said

"It would be much better than with a wimpy guy like him." Another guy said

Every guy in the city seemed to notice us and eventually a massive Battle Royale was on. Josue and I sneaked away and cracked our asses off laughing.

"Jesús." Josue said tapping me on the shoulder.

"'Sup!" I replied

"We should go." He said turning back to normal. And I did too and saw the smoke around me letting me know I was "normal" again…

"Hey girls! Look I have a Sister!" we heard a voice and then when Josue and I turned around Blair hugged me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at her.

"What are you talking about little sis." Blair said and Josue started laughing

"What did you-" I yelled at him and finally noticed my voice wasn't my usual voice but my Orioke voice "When did yo-" I started again and remembered. "When you tapped me earlier. You did this when you tapped me earlier." I yelled

"Yup. Sealed in this form for two hours. Good luck!" Josue said and disappeared.

"That bastard, I bet he had this planned for a while…" I said "…Excuse me miss, can you please get off me?" I said to Blair but she wouldn't stop hugging me.

"Blair please let me explain…" I started. "I'm not a girl, I'm actually a man sealed in this form." I said but she wasn't paying attention. After explaining again and again only half an hour was left for the seal.

"Ok, only half an hour to go." I said and Blair started trying to drag me away.

"Come on little sis. Let me show you around." She said while trying to drag me away.

"No, wait, no, Let go of me." I said and we both tripped, Blair landed face to face with me.

'Here's my chance.' I said to myself and activated the Sharingan to get her in a Genjutsu and get away.

'Come on, just five minutes.' I said to myself again and after said time I turned back to normal , but Blair saw me.

"Wow, then what I have is a Brother?" Blair said and ran to get me.

"I keep telling you we're not related." I yelled at her and she talked me to the ground…again

"Then you'll be my mate." Blair said

"Wait, what?" I asked confused as to how she came to that conclusion.

"Did she just say that?" I heard a voice I know much too well. I turned my head around and Alexis was right there.

"Alexis, It's not what it looks like. I can explain." I said (do anytime a guy says this works?)

"Baka!" Alexis yelled and ran off

"Alexis wait!" I said and got up to chase her, but got pulled by Blair. "Blair, Let go of me." I said seriously.

"But…" she started

"No buts, Let go of me right now!" I yelled making my Sharingan activate and Curse marked marking growing on me thanks to Haiiro. This made Blair freeze on fear and let go of me. I took off…

"Agh! Where is she?" I yelled since I couldn't feel her energy or see her anywhere on any direction. Then I remembered…

-Flash Back-

Normal POV

"Damn it!" Jesús yelled

"What are you doing up there?" Alexis asked

"Um…nothing. What are you doing here?" Jesús replied from the top of the mountain.

"I came looking for you." Alexis said and got to the top of the mountain

"I'm sorry there's something in my mind, and well I need to fix it." Jesús explained "Hey Alexis, you know something." Jesús started

"What is it now?" Alexis asked

"Look if you ever feel sad or something is bothering you, you should go to the highest place you can possibly find."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked confused.

"God I've never had the guts to say this but…I love you." Jesús paused and looked at Alexis in the eyes "If you ever feel any kind of negative feeling just go to the highest place of wherever you are. Once there you won't ever be alone, I'll be there with you, for you." he said and then she remembered.

"W-whatever! I just came here to tell you the headmaster was looking for you." she said

-Flash Back end-

Alexis POV

Here I am at the top of Shibusen. Crying. Jesús is an idiot; I can't believe he would do this to me. I'll never trust him again.

"I thought you'd be here." I heard a voice.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to see you again Jesús" I yelled.

"Alexis please. Let me explain what happened." He said

"NO! I don't want to see you again." I said stepping back forgetting I was at the edge and fell.

"ALEXIS!" Jesús yelled and jumped to get me. He looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry Alexis..." He started "I'll save you no matter what happens to my body."

'Why is he saying this? Can't he fly?' I thought to myself and then I noticed that he was low on all kind of energy.

"Haiiro! Full power!" Jesús yelled and fussed with his Sasuke like chara. Something started to sprout from his back…wings

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled when the wings were completely out and his eyes closed as we fell.

"Jesús? Are you Ok?" I asked there was no response. "Jesús? Jesús? Jesús!"

Jesús POV

What's going on? I'm surrounded by darkness. Where the hell am I? I can't see anything, wait, what's that? A light? Am I dead?

"…sús!" I could hear something from the light. "Jesús!" I heard it again, someone was calling for me.

I started walking to the light.

"Jesús!" it started getting clearer. So I started running.

I didn't seem to get close to the light, but the voice was getting clearer and clearer every step.

"Jesús!" I finally reached the light so I put my arm out to grab it and it started shining too brightly.

"Jesús! Are you ok?" Alexis asked

"Yeah. No problem." I replied and noticed that my fusion curse mark wings were out and we were falling. So I started gliding to safety.

"Jesús?" I heard Alexis say once we had landed.

"Yeah?" I replied and when I turned to her she punched me on the face then hugged me.

"Alexis. I'd never agree to what Blair said. Don't worry, you have my word." I said and she started tightening her grip on the hug…maybe a little too much…

"Alexis…Pain…Can't Breathe…Crushing Lungs." I said and she let go and did the most unexpected thing ever…ever…she kissed me…once she let go, I was too much in shock to even move the whole time through the kiss and after it.

"What was that for?" I asked still frozen solid in position.

"For caring." Was all she said and hugged me again eventually going to sleep.

Josue POV

Man maybe I was a little rough on the Joke I did on Jesús. I wonder how it all ended up.

"Hey Blair! Where's Jesús at?" I asked the Cat lady.

"Evil Marks, Red eyes, Killing face." She said

"Thanks." I said and looked for him 'something bad happened, I can feel it.'

"Oi Baka!" I heard a voice, Jesús voice. When I turned around, there he was carrying Alexis.

"What happened?" I asked

"Thanks to your stupid prank she got pissed at me." He replied

"Why is she on your arms?" I asked again

"Let's just say that she passed out crying and I'm taking her to the Hotel we were set up to stay at." He replied

"What actually happened?" I asked feeling really bad.

"She ran away, fell off the top of Shibusen, I jumped to get her, we almost die, and let's just say that after that everything went ok." Jesús answered.

"Sorry man. I caused all this." I said and he just walked away.

Jesús POV

I got to the hotel rooms that were given to us, each room was for three people, and put Alexis on one of the room's bed. When I tried to walk away, something tugged at my hand. Alexis was grabbing on to my hand in her sleep.

"Jesús…Don't go away." She said, this made me wonder if she really was sleeping.

For some reason I started getting closer and closer to her face…to kiss her…

"Yo Jesús!" Josue yelled as he kicked the door open. And I straightened up. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing." I replied "I just can't get loose from her grasp." I said

"I see. Well there is another bed over there." He said pointing at the window, and then left.

"Guys. Can you somehow get the bed here?" I asked my charas feeling myself getting lightheaded and feeling my eyesight getting blurry. Since I couldn't get loose from Alexis, or more like I didn't really want to. I slept in the same room but, on the other bed so she wouldn't freak out.

**Jesús: "Oh! Shit!"**

**Josue: "I was a total dick in this chapter."**

**Jesús: "Yes you we-" [Gets punched on the face by Alexis]**

**Alexis: "What did I say?"**

**Jesús: "Your relationship with me is that of friends. I know, Blame Josue for this chapter, he gave me 60-70% of the ideas when we were brain storming the story about 4-5 years ago."**

**Josue: "You fucking Traitor!" [Runs from Alexis]**

**Jesús: "And for once I win."**

**Bexley: "So what now?"**

**Jesús: "the usual wait for the weekend for another update."**

**Moka: "So two updates this week?"**

**Jesús: "That's right. You heard her everyone."**

**Tsukune: "Wow, you're overworking yourself a bit."**

**Jesús: "Not really, but anyway come back on the weekend with what I hope is a chapter a bit longer to celebrate the 1 year anniversary of this story."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**

**Josue: "My leg!" **


	49. Chapter 49

**Jesús: "Happy B-day to this fanfics!"**

**[Everyone cheers]**

**Josue: "Congrats man. Although this may not be a popular fanfic you've still made it through a whole year."**

**Jesús: "Yes I have and I'm honestly grateful to the readers who have been with me throughout this whole time such as my good bud MizoresSlave. Anyway, one year worth of this fanfic so let's just get on with it…" [Disclaimer] "…I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 49 (unwanted payback + wrong person = more complications)

Alexis POV

I opened my eyes to see my hand holding another hand…a guy's hand…Jesús' hand…

"AH!" I yelled

"What is it this early in the morning?" Kuro and Haiiro said

"Why are you all in here?" I asked but Jesús still didn't move an inch.

"Well you didn't seem to mind last night." Aka said

"What do you mean?" I asked once again

"You-were-holding-onto-Jesús'-hand-all-night." Ao said quickly.

"…what?" I replied confused

"He said 'you were holding onto Jesús' hand all night.'" Daidai answered

"That I do what?" I asked again this time freaking out. I noticed my hand was still wrapped around Jesús' so I let go of it.

"Who are you kidding…" Midori said "…you two are simply too stubborn to admit it."

Is like this guys know just how to mess with me, then again they are Jesús' charas

"But why is Jesús here? And more importantly, why is he asleep?"

"You really don't remember anything huh? Why don't you check yourself?" Kuro said

I looked at Jesús and on plain sight there was nothing out of the ordinary. But when I started sensing his ki and checking for his chakra and other type of energy he had, he was actually too low in them, I mean from normal parameters. Everything was barely reaching midway point, and slowly growing.

"He still needs about 10 hours." Daidai said

"How long has he been out?" I asked a little worried

"About 13 hours." Haiiro said "don't worry, the classes start tomorrow. He'll be ok by then."

After they explained, more or less, what went on yesterday I decided to leave the room to think about it, and eventually stop thinking about it too. I looked around the area and the first people I saw were Moka and Tsukune.

"Hey guys." I said as I approached them.

"Hey Alexis. Good morning." Moka said and Tsukune waved hi

"So what did you guys do yesterday?" I asked them.

"Not really much. We just walked around the city and the school." Tsukune replied

"The whole place is much bigger than it looks. " Moka started, "but Lori got tired and we came back early."

"How about you?" Tsukune asked

"W-well…nothing really." I said and started walking with Moka and Tsukune right behind me.

"Hine…" I whispered calling the attention of my chara.

"What is it?" she asked

Since I wanted to know if Jesús' charas were telling the truth…

"is what Jesús' charas said true?" I asked

"Yes it is true." Hime said. "You did hold on to Jesús hand in your sleep, and you also kissed him before that."

I still hadn't heard about the kiss and just thinking about it made me so embarrassed I fainted.

Normal POV

Alexis started to slowly fall, Moka and Tsukune saw this and ran to get her before she hit the ground.

"I wonder how yesterday ended?" Josue said as he walked through the hallways and eventually met up with Moka and Tsukune holding Alexis. "What happened?" he asked

"Alexis passed out." Moka replied

"I'll take care of her, you guy go on." Josue said and after saying ok and left him with an unconscious Alexis on the ground. He used a small water style to sprinkle water on her face.

"What the hell man?" she yelled

"You awake yet?" Josue asked

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"On my way to your room to check on Jesús." Josue replied

"How did you know he's there?" Alexis asked once again

"Never mind that. So I you two made up." Josue asked

Alexis blushed a bit and then replied "I don't know what you're talking about.

"Aren't you two going out?" Josue asked

"No." Alexis replied quickly

"Whatever." Josue said and opened the door where Jesús was sleeping.

"What time is it?" Josue asked

"Right now is 1 PM. And according to new calculations he should be up and running in about 4 hours."

"His power is almost back to normal. Wouldn't it be ok if we just woke him up right now?" Alexis asked

"If we don't want any problems with his body. I suggest we don't." Daidai said

All of Jesús' charas were having some fighting training like real people would. It was kinda funny.

"Well I gotta go." Josue said and walked out of the room. "Do you mind staying and looking after him?" Alexis nodded yes and then he left

"Alright you guys ready?" Haiiro said and all of Jesús' charas left the room.

Josue was walking down the hallway and eventually met up with Lori. The two started walking side to side and suddenly when they stepped out of the Hotel building Josue jumped "Shit! Lori, get out of th-" and a bunch of paint fell on Lori. After the paint there were some feathers.

Josue POV

Even after this. I still have the feeling something is going to happen.

"Josue…" Lori said

"Y-yeah?" I asked

"Why didn't you warn me about this?" she asked

"I did but it was too late." I replied

"Then why didn't you get me out of the way?"

"Sor-"

"Sorry won't cut it. I got paint all over me!" Lori yelled, obviously fused with Kat and went to her room to get cleaned up.

After a while she came back and she was ok now.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Well first off, Sorry once again. And second, I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen." I replied

"There you are!" we heard a voice. And when we turned our head on the direction of it. One of the girls that works with Blair glomped me.

"What's going on?" Lori asked

"No idea. I don't even know her. I mean I know her but not well enough for her to do this." I replied

"This isn't what you said yesterday. Are you shy or just being a meanie?" the girl asked and held me tighter. I looked over to Lori and she was certainly holding the yelling in.

"Josue…" she started "…is this what you were doing yesterday?"

"No, I mean she was there but…"

"Shut up. I don't want to see you again…goodbye." Lori said and walked away.

"Lori!" I said following her.

"STAY AWAY!" she yelled and ran away from me back the direction we came.

I've never seen her this angry before…ever.

"Alright. Why did you do this?" I asked the girl and she explained everything. "so you did this because of this note?"

"Yeah. It seemed like something easy to do." The girl said

"Mind if I keep this?" I said and she nodded no and let me have it.

Jesús POV

"Whoa! Where am I" I said waking up.

"Are you ok?" I heard a girl's voice.

"Alexis? Why are …oh yeah. So how long was I out?" I asked.

"About 20 hours." Alexis replied

"Jesús!" we heard someone yell and then Josue kicked the door open.

"What up man?" I asked a little confused

"did you write this?" he said and showed me a note.

"…dude…I've been passed out for about 20 hours. You expect me to write this?" I asked

"I've never seen this hand writing before. You're the only one who could use the Sharingan to copy someone's handwriting." Josue said

"First, I wouldn't use the Sharingan for something like this. And B, I'm not this messed up." I replied

"Don't you mean First and second, or A and B?" Alexis asked

"Nope." I replied

"You're right sorry man." Josue said

"What happened?" I asked

"Well…"

"Jesús! You're awake!" My charas said as they floated into the room.

"Where have you all been?" I asked

"um…never mind you're back." Haiiro said

Josue left the room.

"Ok you guys…" I said to my charas.

Josue POV

Here I am in front of Lori's room.

-knock, knock-

No response

-knock, knock-

Still nothing.

"Lori, please open up." I said

"Go away." I heard

"Please let me explain." I said

"5 word tops."

"Someone set it all up." I said

"What?" she replied

"Someone set everything up." I said. "someone hired the girl to do that."

Lori opened the door.

"So she has nothing to do with you?" she asked

"Of course not." I said and she hugged me.

Jesús POV

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!" Alexis and I yelled

"We wanted to avenge you for what he did to you two, so we set up a couple traps for him." Daidai said.

"It seems you're not happy with that." Kuro said

"Of course not. No matter how much I wanted to get back at him, revenge is a bad thing. It could easily lead to self-destruction." I said.

"Sorry." All of them said and I got up to tell Josue what happened.

I went to Lori's room since I felt his energy in that direction.

-knock, knock-

"Who is it?" I heard Josue's voice.

"It's me dude. Open up." I said

"What's up?" he asked

"I found the Culprit." I said.

"Well who was it?" he asked and I explained everything. "Where are those little jerks?"

"Don't worry about them, I'll give them a proper punishment."

"Alright." He replied

"Alright time to rest tomorrow we start." I said and left the room.

Now where should I stay? Alexis' it would be too awkward. My room I'm wide opened. Maybe somewhere unexpected…

**Jesús: "the end of this week's chapter."**

**Josue: "That was awesome." **

**Jesús: "yup. And there was a little karma in there."**

**Moka: "I hope that the readers up until now keep supporting this story."**

**Tsukune: "Also is been a while but if you have any ideas/suggestions leave them as reviews and Jesús may add them into the story. If he does then he'll give the reader who gave the idea the credit for it."**

**Everyone: "Thanks for your support and see ya next time!"**


	50. Chapter 50

**Jesús: "And back again."**

**Josue: "What took you so long this time?"**

**Jesús: "Busy week. Man, I hated my life this week, nothing but being busy. Then again that's what adult life is bound to be like."**

**Bexley: "Welcome to reality."**

**Jesús: [Emo corner starts playing Grow up by Simple Plan.]**

**Tsukune: "Anyway, what's today going to be like?"**

**Josue: "I guess we'll have to read and find out."**

**Everyone: "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 50 (Best class ever)

Jesús POV -Early Morning-

I decided to sleep on a tree branch on a tree in front of the Hotel. Nobody could find me there right…right… Nope not right…

"Hmm…this is nice and soft…" I said in my sleep while actually holding something in my hand, before actually checking what the nice thing was I checked the time by looking at the sun. it was somewhere near 7 AM. Then I looked at the "nice" thing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled freaking out. What I was holding was Blair's breast.

"But you didn't let me say goodbye yesterday…" she said innocently. Pfft, yeah right.

"Can you, stay away from me." I said struggling to get loose of her and eventually, when I got loose, I fell of the tree head first. I would have landed on my head but I was able to do a back flip by punching off the ground.

"What's all the noise about?" Josue yelled and everyone came outside. I ran and hid behind everyone, more specifically Kurumu and Alexis, for them to see that it was all Blair's doing and not the other way around.

"Why are you running away darling?" Blair said. I tapped Kurumu and Alexis to catch their attention.

"I do not approve of her calling me that." I said

"I see…" Alexis said getting in between Blair and me to make a distraction. While she did that I teleported to Shinigami-sama.

"Good morning Jesús, What are you doing here?" he asked

"Good morning. Sorry for coming in here without a warning needed a quick getaway from Blair." I explained

"Is ok. Well then I set up for you and your friends to be in stain's class, I'll tell your friends when they get here." Shinigami-sama said

"Thanks I'll be going there now." I said and walked out of there.

When I arrived I went up to Soul and his crew and introduced myself.

"Hey there. My names' Jesús, nice to meet you." I said as nicely and friendly as I could.

"Nice to meet you too." Maka said

"Say…"I started towards her. "Why are you such a book worm?" I finished and she got a tick marck on her head as she tried to Makachop me.

"Man this is going to be fun." I yelled as I sidestepped every ht she threw at me.

Soul just laughed at the situation.

"Maka what you are doing is completely uncool." He said and then got hit by a dictionary thrown by her.

"He seems funny." Patty said laughing like a dumbass.

Right then Josue and the others started walking in.

"Hey Jesús. You made friends already?" he said and everyone laughed. I raised my hand and caught Maka's hand.

"Hey if you don't mind, could you stop this? I know how much damage your Makachop can do and if you land it on just the right spot something bad could happen." I said letting go of her hand and she stopped but kept glaring.

"So, what is class like here?" Tsukune asked

"Really random, sometime we have battle training, sometimes Soul Resonance practice, but most of the time we have some sort of boring lecture." Soul answered.

"I hope Stein decides to have battle training today. I wanna settle things with you two." Black Star yelled

"Can it Chibi, you're still too young to beat us. I mean he beat you bare handed and I beat you using him for the first time." I said

"Everyone, Stein is here." one of the kids in the class said and everyone sat down.

"I see. So you're all the new kids for two days huh? Shinigami-sama told me about you so we'll be having battle training along with Soul Resonance Practice for two days straight. I hope that's enough for you all." Stein said "Just take a seat anywhere you want." He added and then started clearing the front of the room.

"Alright then First we'll have experienced fighters from the class do a demonstration so you can all see what this is going to be like. Black Star and Tsubaki come down here, you will fight Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty." Stein yelled into the class and the five teens went to the front of the room. "You know the sparing rules here. No landing a direct hit. And Aim only on non-vital areas. Ready? Begin!" Stein added and the two took off.

Tsubaki transformed into her Scythe and chain mode and Liz and Patty became Kid's guns. The two rushed each other and then when they were close enough, Black Star tried slashing at Kid's left arm. Kid saw this and used Liz to block as well as used Patty to shot Black Star's leg. Black Star's Leg only got scratched from the shot and then he backed away and stayed still and his eyes closed, he started using his Assassin instinct to fight more seriously. Even though his soul was obviously burning strongly nothing was felt in the room, or at least nothing out of the ordinary. Kid knew what it meant when Black Star started doing that so he shot Liz and Patty about a foot from Black Star's feet and made some chains come from the ground.

"When did he do that?" Moka asked

"When he starts concentrating like that his Soul, or energy, can become chains and he can use them freely as if they were connected to Tsubaki, in due time the Soul chains somehow connect to her and they actually become a part of Tsubaki herself." Josue explained

Back in the fight, what Kid had done didn't affect Black star at all as some chains came from under Kid and caught his hands. The chains then picked Kid off the ground and Black Star disappeared from where he was standing. And appeared right in front of Kid. Kid Threw Liz and Patty upwards and slipped off the chains caught Liz and Patty and pinned Black Star into the ground.

"Got you now." Kid said holding the guns to Black Star's chest but Black Star just moaned and then his body started changing. Tsubaki disguised as Black Star.

"Got who?" Black Star said and did his usual elbow lunge and got Kid on the side.

"That's enough." Stein said as he checked up on Kid. "Now you see what this is like. I'm sure that if you observed closely, you at least got the basics of Soul Resonance." Stein said and we nodded "Good, then I'd like Soul and Maka to come down here." the two walked down to the front of the room and then stain raised his voice again "This two will choose one of you and you will have to fight them. Of course, you will team up with anyone you want in your group." Stein finished and gave the floor to Maka and Soul. They talked for a second and then the two looked in our direction and Maka was grinning.

"You…" Maka said pointing at me.

"You sure?" I asked

"Just bring it." She said making a thumbs down with her left hand.

"Alright, any of you want to team up?" I asked and there were no volunteers.

"I could but, it would just be too easy since I already have a bit of experience on this." Josue said

"Then what do we do?" Moka asked

"How about the name basket?" I said and pulled it out of nowhere. I Shook the basket and threw the names into the air. Used the 8 trigrams 64 palms to catch the names and put each of them in the basket again. The last name to be caught would be the person to team with me. and the name was…Moka.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Why not. I need to team up with other people more often." I said and she nodded as she got up.

"Alright, so Moka, just remember that we have to try and keep an even Soul so there are no problems on the fight." I reminded Moka.

"Right." She said and I jumped to turn into a sword and she caught me. Maka and Soul were ready for action. And we were now just waiting for Stein to say go.

"Start!" Stein said and Maka rushed us. Moka seemed a little uneasy to do this; first off she was fighting a scythe user, first time as far as I could remember. And secondly she was fighting, I could tell from her facial expressions that even though it was a spar, she wasn't enjoying the fact none of the punches would be pulled back.

"Moka calm down, if the our souls don't resonate I'll start weighting more and more until you won't be able to pick me up." I said to her.

"Right." She said, but I started feeling that she was lowering me more and more every second. I was getting heavier.

"Moka…!" I started sternly. "…I know what you feel like. You don't want to hurt them even if this is a spar. Tell you what…" I said and turned from my sword form to the bo-staff form. "…if I'm on this for, there are only few ways that a vital hit can be landed. You won't have to worry about hurting them much. And if you get hurt, I'll take care of the wounds personally to the point there is no scar afterwards." I finished and she nodded. She picked me back up. We started getting synched.

Moka Blocked Soul's blade, which normally would have split any other bo-staff, or in fact a regular human weapon. When she deflected Soul, Maka lost her valance and Moka did a sweeper swing making Maka fall on the grounds and Moka backed away. Moka got back up and started concentrating the witch hunter mode.

"Moka, Raise your soul Power to the highest you can go." I said

"But I don't know how to do that." She replied

"Just think of back on the dragon ball dimension, Unleashing ki is the same as this." I said

Moka let all of her power loose, which was about three times what she was using. I rose up to the same level and then I started shining a silver glow.

"If I'm correct. This won't be as strong as them but you will at least be able to keep up with them in terms of sturdiness." I said and then Maka moved up to attack. "Dodge under and then strike." I instructed knowing the way the Witch Hunter had to be used.

Moka moved forward and Maka slashed. Her strike was different than usual. Instead of being a side to side strike it was a down slash.

"Watch out!" I said but Moka was too late to do anything. I turned back to normal and blocked with my arm once I turned it into a sword blade.

"That's enough." Stein said "you did good protecting your partner."

"hehe…"I laughed as I did some healing Jutsu on my hand, even though my arm was in weapon form. It was still fractured. When I went back to normal, there was a cut in the spot the scythe once was and it was bleeding too.

"Anyway. Ox Ford is your turn." Stein said and the Bald kid moved to the front of the room. "Now choose you're enemy."

"I will not lose to Maka. You. Come down here!" He yelled pointing at Josue.

**Jesús: "Well there it is. Once again I'm so sorry about the delay. I know that I've been updating weekly but I think I'm going to have to change my updating schedule to whenever the chapter is finished. I mean I will try to continue doing the weekend updates but if I can't just bear with me and it will for sure be updated."**

**Josue: "Is cool man. I can imagine just how troublesome it is for you."**

**Jesús: "I barely had time for Anime and manga. And I didn't play any video games either, the only timer I did something fun was on Saturday's meeting!"**

**Bexley: "No wonder you looked exhausted."**

**Moka: "I hope you can relax soon. Or at least long enough for you to enjoy yourself."**

**Jesús: "Thanks Moka, everyone. in any case, thanks for reading and join us hopefully next weekend for another update."**

**Everyone: "Bye!" **


	51. Chapter 51

**Jesús: "Shit's about to go down."**

**Kurumu: "Nice way to greet everyone."**

**Everyone: "'Sup!"**

**Jesús: "Sorry about that, I was just a little excited to have enough time and type this. It feels nice."**

**Josue: "So you are getting overworked?"**

**Bexley: "Alright pay-up I told you he wouldn't last with this for that long."**

**Moka: "But he's been doing this for a year."**

**[Silence]**

**Josue: "You know, she's right. You pay-up."**

**Tsukune: "Anyway, I'll get the disclaimer so we can get on with it." [Disclaimer] "Jesús do not own any of the things mentioned in this story, EXAMPLE: Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie, anime/manga, or videogame mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story are pure coincidence, and also he apologizes for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make his own funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

**Jesús: "Just realized I forgot to add the "disclaimer" sign last chapter."**

**Josue: "But you put the disclaimer right?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah!"**

**Josue: "then who cares."**

Ch. 51 (Best Class ever part 2)

Normal POV

Jesús and Moka were back in the group and Josue was drawing a name to see who would team with him. He pulled his hand out of the basket and drew…Tsukune's name

"Ready Tsukune?" Josue asked and Tsukune just nodded unsure of what he could do.

Josue POV

"Alright Tsukune. Let's get to it." I said and Jumped to transform and he caught my morphed form.

"Man you're heavy." Tsukune said.

"Our Soul is not in synch. Raise it." I said and he did so as far as he could. Then I lowered it to match his level.

"Man. Now you're light. It feels as though you would float away." Tsukune said.

"That's the magic of Soul synch. Just try to keep it on that level." I said and Tsukune got ready. Didn't split the sword but took a stance with the full form.

"Ready…?" Stein asked on our direction. "…Ready?" he asked again on Ox Ford's direction, as he picked up his partner Harvard and took a stance. "Go!"

Ox took the first strike as he rushed Tsukune and tried to pierce him with the lightning spear. Tsukune blocked and then jumped to the side trying to get some distance and plan something. This was his first time in a fight, even if it was a spar, and using weapons didn't make it easier.

Ox tried to attack again but this time instead of trying to pierce trough he slashed downwards, which Tsukune blocked and as the spear was pushed back, Tsukune moved forward and slashed at Ox's chest. Ox blocked but Tsukune split me into two and slashed at Ox from another angle. Just like Jesús did when fighting Black Star. This move got Ox on the arm, but by the looks of it, it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Nice move." I said.

"Is a good thing I remembered Jesús doing that." Tsukune said

"I can't let you win!" Ox said, started resonating soul with Harvard, and generated lightning.

"Tsukune, remember when we were in Naruto and they talked about elements?" I asked "Do what you learned there."

"I got it." Tsukune said and started putting some chakra into the sword. "Ok that won't work the sword got heavy." He said and stopped.

"Resonate soul and think of the element."

Tsukune did as told and I got surrounded with wind. When Ox and he clashed weapons Harvard flew off Ox's hands and Stein called the match off.

"Very well done both of you, now please go back your seats." Stein said and then looked at the class once again. "Kim Diehl. You're up. Just like the last two, choose who you'll fight."

Kim and Jackie stepped on the front of the room and talked to each other to see come into an agreement of who to call on.

"Well, we think that maybe she would be a good match for our skill." Kim said a little insecure about the new group, and pointed at Mizore.

"Whoops" Jesús said

"What's the matter?" Mizore asked as she drew a name from the basket.

"I'll give you a hint, Kim's partner name is Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre." Jesus said again

"Whoops." I said when I realized what he was going for.

"And what's the big deal?" Kurumu asked.

"She transforms into a hand lantern that can be used as a flame thrower on mid-long distances." Jesús explained.

Mizore tensed up at the mention of fire. She pulled her hand out of the basket and the name she drew was…Gaby.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen." Gaby said and Mizore nodded still unsure. The two went down to the front of the room.

Normal POV

Mizore looked really nervous and looked as though she wanted to be out of there already.

"Both of you get ready." Stein said and Mizore and Jackie turned into their weapon forms and Gaby and Kim took their battle stance. "Begin!" Stein yelled and Kim shot fire at Gaby.

Gaby jumped out of the heat's reach as best she could, when Kim stopped the fire she rushed Gaby and swung with Jackie in her Pole lantern mode. Gaby blocked with Mizore, but when Jackie made contact, fire busted from the lantern. Mizore screeched in pain.

"Mizore! Are you ok?" Gaby asked

"Yeah. That hit was really dangerous." Mizore replied sounding scared of another clash.

"Don't worry I just have to land a good hit before they can." Gaby said and started lowering Mizore. "Mizore, are you sure you're ok?" she replied

"Yeah."

What they didn't know was that the fear Mizore was feeling, made her soul energy waver and thus made them loose their synch.

Kim Rushed again and attacked, this time Gaby dodged and kept Mizore as far as she could from Jackie. On one of the hits Mizore made contact with the lantern end of Jackie and Gaby dropped the her. the fight stopped so she could pick up Mizore, but when she tried to do so Mizore wouldn't budge then she turned to normal and seemed to be crying.

"Mizore are you ok?" Gaby asked really concerned.

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore. It's too hot, and the pain is unbearable." Mizore replied and showed a couple burns on her arms.

"I got this. Alexis help me here." Jesús said and started doing healing Jutsu on Mizore as Alexis picked Mizore up with her Telekinesis to take her back to their spots.

"This fight is over. In fact, it is nearing time for all of you to go get some lunch. So you can all have an early release and then we'll comeback to this after lunch." Stein said and everyone started walking out of the room.

"Hey, she going to be ok?" Stein asked approaching us.

"She'll be fine. Something Shinigami-sama doesn't knows of us is that, most of us are demons…" Josue started "…Mizore here is a Yuki Ona, Snow girl if you must. So Fire is her polar opposite. She actually can't get near fire without feeling the heat too strongly. That lollipop she has is in fact a temperature stabilizer so she can live outside her natural habitat."

"I didn't know of this. I'm sorry. I hope she gets better quick." Stein said and left the room.

After finishing Mizore's treatment and getting some food the group went to the top of Shibusen, which Alexis refused to strongly, to talk about their strategy and Jesús was really absentminded.

"Ok, what the hell is up in your mind this time?" Josue asked noticing Jesús.

"Well I think I just came up with a way to help Mizore with her Yuki Ona, problems." Jesús said

"What?" everyone yelled and Mizore's head perked up.

"Well, here is the thing. You guys know I'm not good with cold right…?" Jesús asked and everyone nodded. "…well I made a small jutsu that generates heat right over my skin, enough for me to not feel the cold. Thinking of what just happened, maybe it the Jutsu is reversed and modified a little. Mizore could maybe Make contact with heated stuff, like Jackie's lantern mode, and not feel any pain. In fact I think she wouldn't even need her lollipop anymore." Jesús finished. Mizore seemed on the verge of tears on this idea.

"But do you think it'll work?" Tsukune asked

"Not until we try." Jesús said. "Mizore, do this hand-signs and concentrate about 2% of your chakra through your whole body." Jesús said and Mizore did as told.

When Mizore did the last sign, she stayed in that position for a second and then she stood normally as if nothing was going on.

"Could you remove the lollipop?" Jesús asked to see if the Jutsu worked.

Mizore removed her lollipop and Jesús used his fire element to increase the heat around them. Mizore was ok, throughout the whole time.

"Awesome. Now stop your chakra to stop the Jutsu and then do the same Jutsu with 5% chakra." Jesús said and Mizore did as told.

Once she activated the Jutsu she removed the lollipop to show it was in effect. Jesús unsheathed the sword Sasuke gave him and used fireball on it to heat it up.

"Turn your arm into the Ice blade of your morphed form and clash my sword." He said

Mizore's eyes widen in shock, but she turned her arm into an ice sword blade. She looked hesitant but clashed her arm with Jesús' sword and she didn't even yelp.

"It didn't…hurt." She said a little surprised.

"Then this means…" Moka started.

Lunch was over and Stein was ready to call on some student to start the next match.

"Mr. Stein!" Mizore said.

"Um, yeah. How are you, your arms any better?" he asked

"About that. May I have a second try against Kim and Jacqueline?" Mizore asked

Stein stayed quiet, but saw in her face a determination he hadn't seen in many years.

"Alright. Kim, Jackie, you two will have a second match." Stein said and the two walked down to the front of the room. Mizore did the Jutsu she was just thought and then she morphed to her Ice sword form. Kim and Gaby got ready for the match's start.

Stein stayed quiet looking back and forth between the two girls and then…"Start!"

Kim once again use the flame thrower mode to start the match, but this time, Gaby threw Mizore in to the fire breaking it down the middle and creating some steam with the few water-drops that fell form Mizore's ice sword form. Gaby grabbed Mizore and Jumped over Kim's head then slashed downwards at Kim. Kim saw this and stepped away right away.

"Mizore, how you holding up?" Gaby asked

"Much better than last time thanks to Jesús' Jutsu." Mizore replied and then the battle continued.

Gaby rushed and slashed horizontally at Kim, which she blocked and used counter to pin Gaby down on the ground. While on the ground, all Gaby could do was hold Mizore in a defending position to not get hit directly.

"We have to do Soul Resonance." Mizore said and Gaby nodded. Suddenly the temperature in the room started lowering Mizore turned everything around her, everything inanimate, into ice.

"Stop." Stein said and the two stopped attacking. "The time just ran out. You did much better this time Mizore. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She said and the two groups went back into their spots.

"Alright then, How about we have one more group come up and we'll call it a day on fighting. Let's see, who needs to come up…?" Stein said and then Black Star Jumped from his seat.

"I want to test this guys." He yelled

"I kicked you ass bare handed." Josue said

"So did I but using a weapon." Jesús said

"That didn't count, it wasn't official." Black Star said.

"Alright you can come and fight but…you have to choose someone who hasn't come up." Stein said and Black Star jumped down to the front of the room.

"I'll take you on." He said pointing at Bexley.

"Kurumu how about you go up. We need to get this out of the way." Jesús said "Besides if Bex is going up, we'll need someone who can work well with their hands, if you know what I me-" Jesús finished and got hit in the middle of the face.

"Can you stop it with the innuendos?" Alexis said

"I meant the fact that Bexley turns into a double chain scythe, we need someone who has experience in using their hands constantly in battle." Jesús said and Kurumu smacked him in the head. But went up anyway.

"Alright get ready." Stein said and Bexley and Tsubaki both turned into chained scythes. "Start!"

**Jesús: "Finished."**

**Josue: "That was alright."**

**Tsukune: "So you gave Mizore a fire resistance jutsu."**

**Moka: "I know someone who will appreciate it."**

**Dennis(LadyMizore-LadyKurumusSlave): "Yes I do!"**

**Jesús: "Yo dude! Too early for your appearance…I mean…"**

**Everyone: [dead silence]**

**Jesús: "…Anyway. Never mind that, thanks for reading like usual."**

**Josue: "Come back next week for another update."**

**Everyone: "See ya!" **


	52. Chapter 52

**Jesús: "I get to work on this again!"**

**Everyone: "Then get on with it!"**

**Jesús: [Emo Corner.] "Not even a welcome back…"**

**Josue: "you do realize were kidding right?"**

**Jesús: [back to normal.] "Of course I know. In any case, Anyone has anything to say?"**

**[Everyone nods no]**

**Jesús: "Then I guess we should just get on with this right?"**

**[Everyone nods yes]**

**Jesús: "Wow, why are you all so quiet? Meh, whatever…" [Disclaimer] "…I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 52 (Best Class Ever day 1 end)

Normal POV

Black Star and Kurumu were staring each other down while waiting for the start. Each held their Partner in their weapon for in their hands.

"Start!" Stein said and Black Star ran straight for Kurumu.

When he was close enough he used the theft hand scythe to slash upwards. Kurumu Saw this and jumped over Black Star. She landed right behind him and tried a horizontal slash. Black Star used Tsubaki's chain and blocked the slash. Kurumu jumped away to get some distance between the two. Black Star threw one of the scythes and ran right behind it, obviously as a distraction. Kurumi hit the scythe away and then slashed vertically at Black Star, but he banished.

"Over here!" Black Star yelled and appeared behind Kurumu and hit her on the back with the Black Star Big Wave. Kurumu flied across the room and hit the wall hard. She was spitting blood. That didn't stop Kurumu; she got back up, whipped the blood from her mouth and picked up Bexley.

"Hey don't push yourself. I know what that move can do, are you sure you want to continue?" Bexley said to her.

"I won't just give up that easily." Kurumu said and threw Bexley at Black Star. Black Star jumped over the two Scythe blades and tried punching Kurumu on the face. Kurumu jumped and spun in mid-air, this made Black Star miss the hit and she kept going until she was next to Bexley and picked him up.

"This won't end so easily." She said and then put the end of Bexley's handles together end to end. This somehow made Bexley extend and turn into a double ended regular size Scythe.

"I can't believe you noticed that small feature of my transformation." Bexley said to her.

"When I picked you up after he hit me I touched the end of the handle and it felt different than what it should be like. I checked the other handled and noticed the two matched." Kurumu said and got into a stance with the new double ended scythe.

Black Star noticed the new for Bexley took and told Tsubaki to transform into the Black Sword mode.

"Watch out. In a few seconds he'll get some marking on him. That means his power is upped tenfold, and his speed is about the same." Bexley said remembering the anime.

"Thanks for the info." Kurumu said and waited for Black Star to start moving.

Black Star suddenly disappeared.

"Behind us!" Bexley said. Kurumu saw Black Star and started spinning to make Black Star back away, but Black Star kept moving and ducked under the blades.

After dodging the spin Black Star did a vertical slash upwards and got Kurumu on the left arm.

"Kurumu, this is enough. There is no way for you to beat him, at least not in this mode." Bexley said and Kurumu just took her stance again.

Black Star rushed Kurumu again and right when he was about to land a serious hit on her, Jesús and Josue jumped in. Josue blocked Black Star's slash, while Jesús took Bexley from Kurumu and started treating her injuries.

"Sorry, I still can't exit the weapon mode mid battle." Bexley said.

"Is ok. I heard you warning Kurumu about Black Star, about as loud as a whisper but I still heard it. You tried to help her." Jesús replied and then Stein called the class to an end.

After school was released the group started their way out of Shibusen.

"Hey!" Soul called out. "You guys wanna hang out?"

"Sure." Jesús said and everyone went to a nearby park.

Once in the park everyone did their own thing. The Soul Eater male crew along with Josue, Tsukune, and Kurt went to the basketball court and play some 3-on-3. All the girls talked, Maka explained more in depth about Meister soul control and other Meister basics that obviously were not explained to the group. The other girls; Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, explained the same things but on the weapons ends instead. While all this was going on, Bexley and Jesús were having some transformation training in an opened area of the park.

"Alright Bex. Ready for another try?" Jesús asked as Bexley got up from the ground.

"I don't know how you do this. I mean transform nonstop over and over without getting tired." Bexley said

"I guess you could say I've had training with other anime skills like Jutsu from Naruto or energy blasts from the Dragon Ball series. After all Josue and I have been doing that for a bit longer than the rest of you. And that is kind of our nature, I'll remind you we ended up being the rare Human Monsters." Jesús explained.

"About that, you guys mentioned that that special demon could control elements at will. I don't think I've seen you guys use much element skills besides Jutsu." Bexley said

"Yeah well…Let's just say that we're not really fond of them." Jesús started and explained the story of the delivery on the Chimera realm to Bexley.

"Wow, so using your natural powers can end up killing you guys?" Bexley said

"Yeah, that's why we don't use them. We decided to not use them unless it's a last resort. Besides, using Jutsu is about the same and using other anime skills don't actually tire us out as much, or at least cause us the risk of immediate death. In any case, are you ready?" Jesús said and transformed his arm into a sword blade.

"Alright." Bexley said and turned his arm into a scythe blade.

After fighting like that for a while trying to get Bexley used to half transformations, Bexley had some training to transform in mid-battle.

"Alright Bex. Ready?" Jesús asked activating Bexley's double bladed scythe mode.

"Let's give it a go." Bexley said.

Jesús threw Bexley up into the sky and appeared a bunch of clones, every clone ready for battle, when Jesús caught Bexley he rushed right in and started fighting the army of clones he had appeared. When Jesús had taken half of the clones down it was Bexley's turn to try and turn back to normal. He tried and failed a few times, but after some more tries he eventually got it down.

"Man I can't believe how difficult that was." Bexley said

"Yeah that's pretty much the reason I tried to get you to practice half morphing first." Jesús said and then the two made their ways back to the others.

On the way back they encountered someone Jesús wished he wouldn't see again while they were in that dimension.

"How are you doing my darling-" a girls voice was heard.

"God Damn It!" Jesús yelled and then ran for it without even checking how far she was.

"Don't be a meanie." Blair said following him across the park.

"Jesús! Run 3 O'clock for back up." Bexley said trying not to sound obvious that everyone was directly right of where they were.

"Thanks!" Jesús yelled and ran faster in the directed direction.

After about 3 minutes of running at full speed, Shinobi Chuushin and chara changes included, they made it to the rest of the group.

"Alexis, Kurumu, everyone. Hide me." Jesús said and jumped under the table where the girls were hoping the fact that they were all seated would hide him.

Every girl went silent at Jesús' sudden random appearance and actions.

"Hey- has my darling come through here?" Blair asked finally reaching everyone.

"You mean Jesús? He's under th-" Alexis started and Jesús pinched her leg. She yelped in pain. "Sorry, haven't seen him." She covered right away and Blair went away.

"Thanks about that." Jesús said once Blair was surely out of sight.

"Why the hell did you pinch me for?" Alexis asked

"OK, I'm saying hide me, does that explain enough?" Jesús replied and then the two kept arguing about anything and everything.

Bexley finally made it back and noticed the two were arguing really loudly.

"How about you treat her to something and you two just call it even?" Bexley said.

"Fuck you; I know what you're trying to make me do." Jesús replied right away.

"Come on. You know you want to." Bexley said teasingly and both Alexis and Jesús shut up.

After some more time spent at the park and more pointers from the professionals, everyone started making their way back home. Once everyone made it back to the hotel Jesús stiffened up thinking of where to stay.

"Meh, what the hell…" he said and pulled Alexis aside from the group and no one noticed and pinned her on the wall.

"The hell is your problem? And don't try anything funny, you know what I can do." She said

"Would you stuff it? I have a question for you; I want you to answer seriously." Jesús said

"W-what is it?" Alexis asked blushing and stuttering unsure of the situation.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jesús said and the first thing Alexis did was slap him hard.

**Bexley: "you know, I'm your oldest friend that still has a means of communication with you but…"**

**Josue: "…No matter how many balls you have…"**

**Bexley and Josue: "…you don't say that to a girl or you get your ass kicked so hard you don't feel it till next year."**

**Jesús: "I already don't feel my lower body."**

**Bexley and Josue: "huh?" [Look at Jesús. He is hanging of from the ceiling upside-down and is bleeding from his rear area. Alexis and Kurumu are removing metal-toed boots.]**

**Bexley: "Dude, you got fucked up!"**

**Tsukune: "I think we should finish up here and take him to a doctor or something."**

**Josue: "Yeah, well everyone. please leave a review or something. We have to deal with this idiot."**

**Jesús: "Somehow your words hurt more that my ass."**

**Moka: "Good bye every one. 'till next time." **


	53. Chapter 53

**Jesús: "Hey everyone…"**

**Josue: "How are you ok already?"**

**Jesús: "This is the magical power of Fanfiction land."**

**Everyone: "Fanfiction land?"**

**Jesús: "well, I don't know what to call this place. In any case, time for an update."**

**Alexis: "No, no. quit your bullshit. How the fuck did you go back to normal as if nothing happened?"**

**Jesús: "ugh! Fine. I used a couple healing items from different places and ended up back to normal in no time flat.**

**Alexis and Kurumu: "WHAT!?"**

**Jesús: "Like I said, update time so…" [Disclaimer] "…I do not own any of the things mentioned in this story EX. Rosario+Vampire, Shonen Jump Magazine or any other movie or anime/manga mentioned in this story. Any parts that sound exactly like any other story is pure coincidence, and also I apologize for using some ideas from other fanfics out there to make mine funny, cool, or just get more characters in the story."**

Chapter 53 (Best Class ever day 2)

Normal POV

It is early morning, Josue just checked Jesús' room and he wasn't there.

"Where could the idiot be? Usually he's the one to gather everyone up." Josue said walking around the hotel.

"Well, since he wasn't in his room or on the tree again. Then that leaves one place." Lori said walking along with Josue looking for Jesús.

The two went to Alexis' room as a last possible location and suddenly, from her room, they heard…

"Agh! Jesús, that was too rough." Alexis said.

"Sorry, I still have a little trouble holding back." Jesús replied.

"Is ok. I did ask for this." She said.

"But we've been at it all night. I think is morning already." He replied.

"Is ok. Although I am starting to get a little sore." Alexis said

"Shall we wrap it up?" Jesús asked

"One more round. I'm starting to enjoy the feeling of it. Actually maybe you're right, I do need to take a shower after all of that. I smell really strongly and I'm also bleeding a bit, everyone would know what we were doing." Alexis said.

"Alright that's it…" Josue said "The fuck are you two doing!?" Josue yelled and kicked the door down.

"Morning. We were having some morning training." Alexis said in a battle stance in front of Jesús.

"Morning? We trained all night." Jesús said in a battle stance himself.

"So you two were training?" Lori said. Jesús realized what everything sounded from their point of view and got a sly smirk on his face.

"What did you two think was going on huh?" he said getting off his battle stance and walking toward Alexis and putting an arm around her. 'play along' he whispered to her.

"Well…" both Lori and Josue said.

"Is not that we wouldn't, but not here at least." Jesús said and pulled Alexis in making her blush.

Josue and Lori stayed silent and then Jesús started laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I asked her yesterday to stay the night here." Jesús said

-Flash Back-

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jesús said and Alexis slapped him hard.

"You have some balls to ask me that." Alexis said blushing like crazy.

"What so wrong about that?" Jesús said "I just want to spend the night at your place. Nothing else."

"W-what? Why?" Alexis asked still blushing.

"Look I know as a fact my room is a danger zone where I could get attacked easily by anyone. In this dimension my biggest issue is Blair." Jesús said.

"But why me?" Alexis asked

"I trust you." Jesús simply said and Alexis looked stunned.

"Alright. You can spend the night in my room." Alexis said and they went back to the group before anyone noticed.

After everyone got food they all went to their rooms. Jesús told Alexis that after 10 min he would use the Raijin no Jutsu to go there and gave her a piece of paper with the seal on it. Once in her room there was nothing but awkward silence.

"Hey, Thanks for doing this. I know is really awkward to just have a guy here." Jesús said

"I know, how about we do something to keep our minds off the awkwardness. I still need some training on using my powers and this transformation thing, how about we train till we get tired enough to sleep?" Alexis said

"Sounds fair enough to me." Jesús said and the two moved everything to the walls to make space and start training.

-Flash Back End-

"And that's how it all went" Jesús said.

"Yeah, we've been at it since yesterday night." Alexis said

"Do you want to rephrase that?" Josue asked

"Not really, no." Alexis said unaware of the double meaning of her sentence.

"In any case, I'll be leaving now so you can get ready. Thanks for letting me stay here." Jesús said and everyone walked out of Alexis' room.

Jesús went to his room and took a quick shower and then joined everyone to go to Shibusen. Once Alexis go there everyone started their way to Shibusen.

"Alright everyone. today well be doing the same thing as yesterday. So can everyone be ready for when you are called on, if you are called." Stein said and everyone started their stretches.

"Alright, the first today will be…" Stein said looking around the room. "…How about Kilik Rung. Come down here and choose your opponent."

Killing walked to the front of the room and started talking to the "Pot" twins, although fire and thunder never really opened their mouths. After some time Kilik raised his gaze at the group looking for his sparring partner and pointer.

"How about you." Kilik said and pointed at Alexis.

"Ok, so do I draw a name like yesterday to see who teams with me?" she said

"Here" Josue said and handed her the name bucket.

She put her hand in and started stirring the names and then drew one.

"Um…" she said looking at the name. "…it says your choice."

"haha, forgot we added that a while back." Jesús said.

"Then would you join me?" she asked Jesús.

"Do you want to rephrase that?" Jesús replied

"No." she said

"Alright." he said and got up after giving a small laugh at yet another double meaning sentence.

The two went to the front of the room.

"Alright ready?" Stein asked

"OK, Question before this starts." Jesús said. "We are both Weapons but we can also be Meisters, so what do we do?"

"huh, didn't think of that. Well you two can choose." Stein said

Alexis and Jesús started talking to themselves and came to the conclusion of Switch-off.

"Are you sure about this? You need to keep in synch so this works out." Jesús said.

"I'm sure we can pull through." Alexis said

"Ok, you have to stop that." Jesús said turning his back to Kilik getting in front of Alexis.

"Start!" Stein said and Kilik rushed.

Jesús turned into his bo-staff mode so Alexis could block. Right as Alexis blocked she did a counter, which Kilik blocked with the second "pot".

"What do you mean I have to stop that? I don't even know what I'm doing wrong." Alexis said and almost got hit by Kilik's Pot of fire. When the hit was too close, she tossed Jesús and turned into her scythe form.

"You know you are really tired. Maybe I should have given your energy a check before actually coming into this battle." Jesús said picking Alexis up and spinning her to avoid the hit from the fire gauntlet, and attacking Kilik with the momentum if the spin. Kilik blocked again and jumped away. Then rushed and tried punching with Pot of Thunder.

"I'm not tired. What are you talking about?" Alexis said "if you mean how I'm moving then I'll change my position when is my turn."

"OK you've been saying many, and by many I mean a lot, of double meaning sentences since this morning. You must be exhausted, I knew training all night wasn't a good idea." Jesús said as he dodge a few hit from Kilik and then used his hand to redirect a left hook, Pot of Thunder, and get Kilik off guard. "Sorry Kilik, but I'm a natural when it comes to element control." Jesús said and hit Kilik with the non-bladed side of Alexis' handle

"You're trying to say I don't realize and give too many openings?" Alexis said picking up Jesús and rushing in with Jesús in his Sword form.

"Just stop talking Alexis. How was pulling an all-nighter training so difficult for you?" Jesús said as Alexis slashed a few times a Kilik, the slashes being too slow for hit to have to block them.

"Hey it was my first time." Alexis said plainly.

"Would you shut up? If it helps you shut it, that was my first training all-nighter too and I am tired." Jesús said

"You mean I was your first time?" Alexis said putting her guard down. Kilik took this chance to strike at her. Jesús turned back to normal and pushed the fire pot out of the way as Alexis turned into a scythe again.

"I am going to shut up now. You should really do the same." Jesús said.

After a few minutes Stein called the end of the battle and neither landed a "winning" strike.

"I don't know what was more entertaining, the fight we just saw or the conversation you two were having. You see, we can only hear what the Meister says most of the time. Since you two were doing switch-off this was one of those times." Stein said

Everyone else in the class was either laughing or blushing.

"It was very well done non-the-less." Stein said and Kilik and the "Pot" twins went to their seat as well as Jesús and Alexis.

"So when is the baby due?" Bexley asked

"Fuck you!" Jesús said not in the mood for any teasing due to his energy depravation.

"You say "Fuck You!" I hear "You're Amazing"" Bexley said and everyone started laughing.

"Alright then, moving on. The next match will be…" Stein said once again looking through the class "Kid do you mind coming up again?"

"That is ok." Death the kid says and goes to the front of the room along with Liz and Patty. Once again they took some time to talk to themselves and see who to call up and then.

"You. The girl with the red hair." Kid said pointing at Kokoa.

"Alright! Now I get to go up." She said and pulled a name out, she drew Lori's name, and the two went to the front of the room.

Once in the front of the room Stein said for the two to get ready for the battle. Lori looked nervous but turned into a Bo-Staff anyway and Kokoa caught her. Kid was ready with Liz on his right hand and Patty on his left.

"Start!" Stein said and the two Meisters rushed right in.

**Jesús: "That will be all for this week."**

**Josue: "So wait are you just going to repeat the last two chapters?"**

**Jesús: "In a way yes, but no everything will be different."**

**Bexley: "I think you're just running out of ideas."**

**Jesús: "Not really, I just thought maybe a bit more fighting since I hardly ever do constant fighting. Also some, if not all, readers are hating on the fact Tsukune hardly does anything."**

**Tsukune: "Really?"**

**Josue: "Well no offence but Tsukune doesn't really do much besides removing Moka's rosary."**

**Tsukune: "None taken, in fact I agree. Until I saw the girls' strength wasn't enough and they needed help. I just had to do something, no matter how small of help it was."**

**Jesús and Josue: "And now you're a badass."**

**Jesús: "In any case. Like I said this will be all so come back next week for another chapter. And December 21st, we survived!"**

**Everyone: "See ya!" **


	54. Chapter 54

**{Warning Many of you may come to hate me after this preword. You have been warned}**

**[Insert "Just Loose It" soundtrack]**

**Tsukune: "Guess who's back…"**

**Moka: "Back again…"**

**Bexley: "We are back…"**

**Kurumu and Kurt: "Tell a Friend."**

**Gin and Josue: [transformed into werewolves] "ROAAARR!" **

**Jesús: "Everybody here for the fanfic, for the fanfic, for the fanfic. Now everybody here for the fanfic. Now-"**

**Alexis: "Dude…What the F-"**

**Jesús: "Hey everybody reading this. I'm pretty sure that you're here for more stupid things. And this right now is gonna make you think…"**

**Random reader: "What the fuck am I reading here?"**

**Jesús: "Hey come on now watch it there. I will now go straight and cut to the chase. We just need to get something out of the way."**

**Everyone: "Is it the Disclaimer?"**

**Jesús: "Yup."**

**Everyone: "Fuck Shit!"**

**[Stop Music.]**

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. I know opening. In any case, I was thinking of having a change of pace for the preword for once, tell me what you think later."**

**Josue and Bexley: "I still don't know how you talked me into doing it."**

**Jesús: "Meh. Anyway, I know my Disclaimer is too long so I started thinking of a new way to word it and make it shorter. So…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own anything but the originality of this story. All credit for any anime/manga/videogame referenced goes to their respective owners. Enjoy."**

**Everyone: "Why didn't you use that one from the beginning?"**

**Jesús: "Just occurred to me."**

**Everyone: [Falls back like in DBZ when someone says something stupid.]**

**Jesús: "Anyway, once again enjoy."**

Chapter 54 (Best Class Ever, Day 2, Part 2)

Normal POV

Kokoa and Kid were staring each other down ready for the go.

"Start!" Stein said and the two Meisters rushed right in.

When Kokoa was close enough she tried hitting Kid but he jumped over her without a problem (A/N: Kokoa: "What's that supposed to mean?" Jesús: "You're short.") and when he landed he shot at her from behind.

Kokoa noticed Kid ready to shot so she spun and smacked his gun away and the shot was misdirected. Kid spun around himself and when the gun was right in front of Kokoa's face he shot. Kokoa from reflex ducked under the gun trying to get out of the fire range which she managed to do and then jumped away to get some distance between her opponent and herself…Bad idea.

"He's got guns dumbass!" Kurumu yelled at Kokoa.

Realizing what she had done Kokoa started running at Kid once again trying to close the distance between them.

Kid took Kokoa rush calmly and started taking his aim. When ready he started firing. Kokoa got hit on the left leg and the right arm.

"Kokoa are you ok?" Lori asked

"Y-yeah. This doesn't hurts." She replied as some blood started flowing from her damaged areas.

"Do you want to continue?" Stein asked and was answered by Kokoa getting back on her feet.

"I'm not done yet!" Kokoa started. "Ko-Chan!" she yelled and Ko turned into an Iron Maze.

Seeing this Josue and Bexley jumped down, being the only ones with enough energy to do anything.

"This match is over." Josue said.

"Why?" Kokoa asked

"First, you're hurt. Second, you used Ko and forgot about your real weapon." Bexley said

"Fine." She said as Josue helped her to get back to the group for treatment on her wounds.

"Well that was quick. In that case, the next person will be…" Stein said looking around the classroom. "Kim you two are up again."

Kin and Jackie walked to the front of the room again and once again talked to each other to see who to fight. After some time they looked at the group and pointed at Bexley.

"Alright let's see…" he said putting his hand into the name basket and then drew a name "Yukari." He said and the two went to the front of the room. "I'll be the Meister. You can just transform and make sure to keep your soul synched." He said on the way there

"Are you two ready?" Stein asked as the two Meisters picked up their weapons. "Go."

When Stein said that both rushed each other. Both Bexley and Kim tried a horizontal strike and ended up blocking each other and backing away. Kim took a second to analyze Bexley's stance and try to predict the next move. Bexley, on the other hand, stabbed Yukari into the ground, blade down, and hung on the handle in a way that no movement could be predicted.

Kim tried a distanced approach and used Jackie's flamethrower mode trying to get Bexley. He jumped over the fire and Kim followed him without stopping the fire. The fire hit Bexley but he blocked with some Stones he summoned onto his arms to harden his skin and strengthen his resistance. When he landed he was right next to Yukari and picked her up to rush Kim.

When he got close enough for the Axe to get her he tried a vertical strike that Kim sidestepped making Bexley drive Yukari into the ground. He used Yukari as a supporting beam and used her to handstand and kicked Kim on the side.

When Kim recovered from the hit, she used Jackie's flamethrower as a propeller and basted towards Bexley at an amazing speed. Bexley wasn't able to move out of the way and was rammed on by her, to be exact Jackie's supporting beam.

Bexley squirmed on the ground holding his torso. The attack hurt him a little too much.

"That will be it. Well done, please get that checked out. It did look pretty bad." Stein said and Josue went down to help Bexley back to their spots.

Went everyone was back to their spots and Stein got a thumbs up from Jesús signaling Bexley was taken care of he continued.

"The next match will be Ox" Stein said and Ox and Harvard went back to the front. This time they talked about it and then they called on someone.

"We'd like to have you as our opponent." Ox said pointing at Kurt. Kurt nodded and put his hand into the basket of names to raw his partner's name.

"Josue you're up man." Kurt said and the two went to the front of the room. Once in the front both Meisters got their partners and got ready for the go.

Stein looked at both fighters and then…

"Start!" Stein said and the two meisters just looked at each other.

"Kurt, he fought against me yesterday. He'll know at least the basic weapon skills now." Josue said to Kurt

"Thanks for the heads up." Kurt said and then Ox rushed.

Ox tried a simple Piercing Jab which Kurt used Josue to redirect and this made Ox loose his balance for a second. While that opening was present, Kurt tried slashing vertically at Ox, but he managed to pull Harvard back and block the hit behind his back. Seeing this Kurt backed away trying to find another opening.

Ox, knowing at least Josue's skilled decided to start a Soul Resonance and attack full out. Lightning started to generate from Harvard and then some even shot at Kurt. Learning from Jesús some lighting based Jutsu, Kurt was able to see the trajectory and move out of the way of said attack, but stepping out of the way was one thing and countering a lighting based attack was another.

"What do you think Josue?" Kurt asked

"I don't think you can beat him unless you play his game. Why don't you fight fire with fire, or in this case lighting with lighting?" Josue said

"You think Chakra will work?" Kurt asked

"It won't" Josue replied simply "Tsukune tried that when he came up along with me, the blade just got heavier."

"Then now what?" Kurt said and started moving away from some lighting moving its way to him.

"This is all about Soul Resonance. As long as you can resonate Soul with your weapon partner you can find a way around his technique." Josue said and then Kurt jumped out of a direct attack from Ox. When in midair Kurt started raising his Soul energy as well as Josue, once it was high enough lighting started generating around Kurt.

"I think I got it. Is just like the Jutsu Jesús thought me, I feel the lighting energy surging and light on my feet." Kurt said and rushed Ox. Kurt was fast enough to get behind of Ox without him knowing.

Ox raised the lighting and created a wall of some sort trying to make Kurt keep his distance. This didn't stop Kurt though, since he was also using lighting the lighting rays generated by each of their energies were countering each other, thus it was as if they were having a regular fight.

Kurt went for a horizontal strike which Ox blocked but, like every user before him, Kurt split Josue into two swords and attached faster that way. Even though Kurt had two weapons now he was at a disadvantage since he hadn't practice on dual wielding. OX took a step back and then tried hitting Kurt with the non-bladed end of his weapon. Kurt got hit but this didn't face him in the least. Kurt did a crossing slash at Ox but stopped it when he got too close to actually hitting him.

"Stop." Stein yelled. "The time just ended, that was really well timed from you." Stein finished

"Thanks." Kurt replied

"Anyway, that was impressive but a tie. Please go back to your spots." Stein said and looked around the room again. "Now we'll have…"

"I wanna go up again!" Black Star yelled jumping from his spot.

"Fine, I was running low on people to call on." Stein said

"Wait, you have a whole class full of Meisters and Weapons, and you were running out of people to call on?" Jesús asked

"…So who are you going to call on Black Star" Stein said ignoring Jesús' question.

"I wanna fight her." Black Star said pointing in Moka's direction.

"Me?" Moka said.

"No, her." He said lowering his pointing hand a little.

"You mean Inner Moka?" Josue asked

"How did you know about her?" Jesús asked

"When walking home Tsubaki told me about her. That she is like some sort of second form of hers and that she is much stronger. " Black Star said and then Tsubaki bowed her head apologizing to the group.

"Well…" Moka started "…I can't just let her out. I need to remove this rosary." Moka finished pointing at said item.

"Then remove it and let's get to it." Black Star said

"I can't do that." Moka said and tugged on her rosary. After she stopped tugging on the rosary, the eye on the Rosary started shining red and then Moka looked at everyone. "Tsukune can you remove the rosary? She says that she heard everything and wants to give the guy a chance to fight."

"Alright then." Tsukune said and approached Moka. After Moka's physical changes everyone in the room started 1) Gawking at her looks. 2) Shivering at the sudden surge of demonic energy coming from her.

"Thanks about that Tsukune. Now who is it that wanted to fight me?" Moka said

"That's me now get down here." Black Star said.

"Who's teaming with me? I know how you guys work this and I heard about all that Soul resonance and what not, so just give me the name bucket thing." Moka said and put her hand into said bucket. "Mizore. Let's do this." Moka said showing the name she drew.

In the front of the room Moka and Black Star Stared at each other. Mizore and Tsubaki turned into their weapon forms, Mizore into the ice sword and Tsubaki into the chained scythes.

Stein looked at the two to see if they seemed ready and when he thought they were he just called the start of the match. Moka stayed still and Black Star rushed right in. When he did his first attack Moka just stepped to the side and the slash just passed by her face. Black Star turned around right away and tried a second strike, but Moka ducked under the attack and then did a rising kick right to his jaw.

"You're supposed to use your partner." Tsukune said

"Oh yeah, forgot for a second I was holding a sword. Sorry about that." Moka said and stood in a Chinese Sword stance.

Black Star didn't seem to like the fact she so easily dodged him and even kicked him.

"Tsubaki, Black Sword mode." Black Star said and Tsubaki did as told and the plant like marks started growing on Black Star's skin.

"Oh? So is serious time?" Moka said and then she rushed in. when close enough for the attack she slashed horizontally, Black Star Blocked with Tsubaki and then jumped trying to get behind Moka. Moka turned around to continue her attack, but when she faced Black star he vanished

Black Star appeared over her and slashed down. Moka felt the attack coming so she spun her body and Black Star barely missed her. With Black Star now right in front of her Moka Swipe kicked him, stepped on his wrist making him unable to attack and constricted him on the ground. But Black Star started to vanish from under Moka's feet and in his place Tsubaki stood.

"Take this!" Black Star yelled and hit Moka on the back with his wavelength hit. Moka was sent flying across the room and hit the wall. Everyone gasped.

"That was pretty good. Now let me return the favor." Moka said and threw Mizore at Black Star.

Black Star jumped over Mizore and got kicked by Moka who was right behind the sword. The kick sent Black Star flying in the direction Mizore was thrown and when Black star landed Moka was once again over him with Mizore in hand and then dropped her.

"Well this was fun, now I'll be leaving." Moka said and Mizore turned back to normal.

"But we haven't finished" Black Star countered.

"This was getting old. I'll give you credit you were able to stand through two of my kicks and still want to continue. But you see, being here wears me out quickly and I have to go back. Maybe some other time we can continue this." Moka said and walked to Tsukune, grabbed the Rosary and sealed herself again.

"Alright then that will be all for that fight. Well seeing all of you fight and the strength you all have, I'd like to test all of you together." Stein said.

"Wait you want to face all of us at once?" Josue asked

"That's right." Stein said

"That would be awesome, but do you think is a good idea?" Jesús said.

"It'll be fine. Also I have agreed with Spirit and he said he'd be coming soon to team with me and we can fight." Stein said

"I'm here Stein." Spirit said walking through the door.

"Then what do you all say?" Stein said.

**Jesús: "Man I thought I wouldn't be able to finish in time for this week."**

**Josue: "What were you so busy with?"**

**Bexley: "Hanging out and gaming like there's no tomorrow. Just started Boarderlands 2."**

**Josue: "Dicks!" [Jumps Bexley and Jesús]**

**Everyone else: [Sigh]**

**Alexis: "Well, while those three fight, hope you all enjoyed and come back next time. Please leave a review and see ya later."**

**Everyone: "Bye!"**


	55. Chapter 55

**Tsukune: "Welcome back everyone."**

**Josue: "Well we don't have much to say except for…"**

**Everyone: "Happy New Year!"**

**Moka: "Thank you all for staying with us all this time."**

**Jesús: "Now everyone, I hope you all enjoy this Chapter which will be the first update for this story of 2013."**

**[Everyone cheers]**

**Jesús: "Well then let's get to it…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own anything but the originality of this story. All credit for Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story goes to their respective owners. So everyone, please enjoy."**

Chapter 55 (A new Mission)

Jesús POV

After a while of thinking we agreed to go up against Stein and Spirit. The pair ups were; Alexis and Kurumu, Moka and Lori, Mizore and Kurt, Yukari and Kokoa, Bexley and Gaby, Tsukune and Josue, and lastly I was alone.

"Are you sure about going alone?" Moka asked

"I'll be fine; I can do a pretty good solo mode thanks to Alexis." I replied

"Alright so your teams are made. It will be all 6 teams and Jesús vs. Spirit and me. I decided to go in with a weapon against you since you guys are demons and show a great deal of potential. In any case, get into your battle formations. The time limit will be school release time so about 2 hours. Battle ground is all of this room. You can use any means you can to try and take me down. Ready…?" Stein said and a blade came from behind Spirit's shoulder.

All of us got into a battle stance; Alexis turned into a Scythe and Kurumu was in the basic scythe stance. Moka was also in a basic battle stance holding Lori in her Bo-Staff form. After Mizore turned into the Ice sword Kurt stood in a heavy sword battle stance holding her over his shoulder. Kokoa being used to using Axe like weapons had a pretty unusual stance, holding the Axe behind her with the bladed end closer to the floor. Gaby had Bexley in his Chained scythes mode and held one of the blades, her left hand, back handed and the other right side up. Tsukune was holding Josue in his sword form already split into two swords, and like Gaby had the left hand blade back handed. I had a regular hand-to-hand stance but was certainly ready for partial switching.

"We'll start when the seconds hand in that clock hits 12." Stein said pointing at the clock in the room and it showed 15 seconds 'till it hit 12.

"We'll do the countdown." Maka said and looked at the clock. "Go!" she yelled when the time came and then we all scattered around the room.

Kokoa being the hothead she is rushed right in and tried slashing at Stein downwards. Stein blocked her easily and deflected her hit to the right. Right behind Kokoa, Kurumu went up to attack and since Stein had the same weapon he countered her hit flawlessly sending Kurumu across the room and making her land on the top row of seats in the room. Kurt and Tsukune rushed in together trying a double assault. The two attacked from both sides and Stein jumped out of the way. Moka used the fact he was in midair and tried to hit him back down. Moka didn't actually land a hit on Stein since he blocked, but he was sent back down to the ground. Everyone at once tried attacking Stein from every angle and Stein once again jumped out of the way, this time upwards.

"Wait, where is Jesús?" Stein asked realizing I had never attempted to hit him.

"Peekaboo." I said when Stein was close enough to me. This whole time, while everyone was attacking, I went to the ceiling and waited there for an opening.

"Wha-" Stein said realizing I was standing upside down on the ceiling. I jumped/dropped from the ceiling and punched down at Stein, whom still was surprised on the fact of me standing on the ceiling as if it was the ground.

"You have to hit him in weapon form." Soul said.

"Who said I'm not?" I said and when my fist was inches away from Stein's face I turned my arm in to a stick, Bo-Staff, and hit him square on the face.

Stein hit the ground and a big puff of smoke rose through the whole room.

"That was impressive." Stein said standing in the middle of the smoke cloud and by the figure that could be seen he was twisting the screw in his head. "I suppose I shouldn't think you guys are just regular Meisters and Weapons." Stein said and then the figure in the cloud disappeared.

"Huh!?" I said and got hit on the stomach with the Pole of Stein's scythe and was sent flying to the back wall of the room.

"Jesús!" Everyone yelled

"Is cool, just a small bruise in a few hours." I replied and got back up. "You know. I think we should go serious too." I said and let out about half of Ki.

"Is that even fair?" Kurt asked

"He said any means." I replied and shot a ki blast as a distraction.

Right after he hit the blast away the guys joined in and attacked. Since they were doing full on Meister and Weapon mode they couldn't use any other skills, but they were using my distractions efficiently.

"Tsukune." I yelled and he jumped away from Stein. From the spot where he was standing, right in front of Stein, an earth spike appeared. Stein was able to dodge it last second, but he got scratched on the cheek. Gaby sashed Bexley around her leg and kicked the stone spike; Bexley was able to use his natural earth control skill to send a big piece of stone flying at Stein. That actually got Stein in the middle of the back and he was force to the ground. With him on the ground Kurumu started spinning Alexis, since Alexis was generating lightning some of the lightning blasted off towards Stein. The lightning got Stein and stunned him on the ground.

"Will that be all?" I asked

"What are you talking about kid…?" Stein said and started getting up "…This is just beginning."

After Stein got back on his feet, as if nothing had happened to him, he started spinning Spirit and then stopped when Spirit's blade was pointed downwards.

"Since you were able to fight against Maka's Witch hunter, How about seeing how you can do against mine?" He said and Spirit stared glowing and the Energy blade started appearing, it looked different than Maka's. I mean mostly it was the same but instead of the Eye that Soul's Witch Hunter mode has it had a bunch of Stiches all over it.

"You guys are gonna have to deal with this. Since I'm solo there is only so much I can do against this." I said and jumped on the ceiling to not be in the way.

The six other teams started Resonating their Soul and started activating their Soul Resonance modes.

Kurumu was now doing something that looked just like the Witch hunter but instead of having the Blue-like white glow it was purple and generating lighting. "Lightning Hunter." Kurumu said

Moka drove Lori into the ground and then the Bo-Staff got longer until it hit the ceiling, then some artwork appeared on the Staff. "Endless Art" Moka said.

Mizore started Glowing a bit and Ice started generating around Kurt, the Air was freezing. "Freezing Breath." Kurt said and got back on the stance he started with.

Kokoa started spinning and the Yukari started glowing pink. "Magic Axe" Kokoa said and some of Yukari's signature basins appeared around her.

Gaby combined Bexley and made the double bladed Scythe then he started turning into stone. "Scythe of Petrification." She said and when she touched the ground the spot she touched turned to stone.

Lastly, Tsukune put Josue back into one sword and the Blades went completely black and fire generated around it. "Death Flame." Tsukune said

"I'll try to distract him." I said and jumped right in.

Stein tried slashing at me, but since I had the Sharingan I could see the move he was about to do and move out of the way. Good thing cause since I'm a demon that would hurt like a bitch even if it was the Witch Hunter. Stein slashed at my head as I was running at him a second time and I slid under his legs when I got back up I jumped at him and tried to hit him with a bunch of partial transformation blades I appeared through my body. Stein ducked under my attack and kicked me away. I threw a Kunai to the wall behind me and activated a flare bomb I hooked to it.

"Ninja Art: Secret Nara Technique: Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" I said yelled and then my shadow started growing and tried to get Stein. Stein, seeing what was happening, decided to try and avoid the Shadow that then turned into spikes.

Stein did get graced by a couple of the shadow spikes and after about 5 minutes, when the flare ended, Stein seemed worn out and everyone looked ready to use their Soul Resonance skill.

"Now!" All of them said and rushed in. they all umped in from all angles.

When Kurumu and Stein clashed weapons lightning generated all over the area. With Kurumu's distraction Kokoa Jumped in and tried hitting him. But he blocked with his scythe.

"That won't help you." Stein said and then the basins started hitting one after the other making the Axe heavier and the impact stronger every time. "Jesús. Blast the basin." Kokoa said and I jumped once in midair I launched the Masenko at the basins. Stein couldn't hold the pressure anymore and stepped out of the way. That made Kokoa smash Yukari into the ground and arose a smoke cloud.

"Thanks." Kurt said and started slashing at the smoke. Kokoa quickly got out of it. And then the smoke started freezing. When the whole smoke froze, it was a globe of Ice. This didn't stop Stein since the smoke started melting by the strong Soul Stein had and in no time the whole Ice melted. Before he could get comfortable Tsukune jumped in and attacked him. Although his slashes were slow, there was a lot of power behind them and Stein was being pushed back. Every time Tsukune made contact with anything a black fire rose from the spots where he hit. Stein decided to stop that and deflected Tsukune's slashing and then jumped towards him trying to slash down at him. Gaby blocked Stein's slash and protected Tsukune. When Spirit made contact with Bexley the blade of Stein's scythe went grey on the spot of contact.

"Hey Stein. My arm just became stone. You better not end up turning me into a pile of rock." Spirit said.

"Truth is if I'm not careful I could end up as a pile of rock too." Stein said and then he rushed at Gaby and tried to attack, but Gaby started spinning Bexley in front of her making a petrification wall in front of her. Stein stopped and then from behind Gaby a Black fire blasted at him, and right behind the fire, Tsukune appeared and slashed at Steins face. Stein stared back-flipping away from them and then stood in the middle of the room completely surrounded by everyone.

"You guys are better than expected." Stein said. "Time to draw the big guns." He said and concentrated more soul and did the Demon Hunter.

"Fuck." I said. "Everyone try not to get hit by that."

"Agreed." Josue said and everyone got on guard.

Stein went straight for Gaby trying to get rid of the Petrification danger. I saw that with the Sharingan and got in between them and turned both my arms into blades and blocked the Demon Hunter.

"Ahhh!" I yelled as some blood started dripping from the blades.

"Jesús!" Everyone yelled and jumped in to attack.

Stein had no problem dodging and countering every attack and soon enough all of us were exhausted and on the ground.

"Will that be it?" Stein asked. Behind Stein I noticed Kokoa was raising her Axe and a Basin was pointed perfectly at him.

"Ha!" I said and blasted a small energy ball at Stein. He easily got out of the way.

"You missed." He said

"With these eyes…I never miss my target." I sad and then the Basin transferred Yukari's energy into the energy ball and then blasted it towards Steins back. This obviously caught Stein off guard and made him fall. Before he hit the ground, Tsukune, who was the person closest to me, slashed at Stein and got him completely across the chest. Said Slash started burning Stein and then the time for school release came.

Stein got up as if nothing had happened and dusted himself off.

"Great work everyone. You're certainly better than I thought. I hope this time training here come handy for you all." Stein said and Spirit walked out of the room.

"Thanks" we all said.

"I have a question." I said raising my hand.

"Yes?" Stein replied

"Who won? Us or you?" I said

"You guys can take the win." Stein said and we all started going crazy.

After a few hours we picked up our things from the Hotel and said our thanks to Shinigami-Sama. After that I opened the portal back home.

"What do you think awaits us back home?" Josue said

"I don't know, but I know that there won't be resting for my arms." I replied and rubbed two cut marks, Where Stein landed the hit with the Demon Hunter, that were slowly fading from my arm.

Normal POV

Mikogami, or as everyone better knows him the Headmaster, was currently seating at his desk going through some paperwork he needed to get done with when he heard a knock coming from the door to his office.

"Yes come on in." Mikogami said expecting it to be Jesús reporting back from the training trip.

"Excuse me Mr. Headmaster…" A male voice said and then Dennis came walking through the door.

"Mr. Dennis. What may I do for you?" Mikogami said putting down a paper he had in his hands.

"I was looking for the Multiservice squad but couldn't find them in their Club Room." Dennis said.

"You mean Jesús' room? Well they left on a training Trip. They should be coming back any minute now…" Mikogami said and right as he said that a portal opened on the right side of the room. "…and speak of the devil."

"Hmm? You said something?" Jesús said as he stepped out of the portal along with the rest of the group.

"Never mind, this young man was looking for you." Mikogami said and motioned to the left.

"Hey Dennis. How's it been man?" Josue said

"Hey guys." Dennis said suddenly his tone becoming a little more grim.

"What's wrong?" Moka asked

"I…I have a request for you guys…" Dennis started.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Jesús asked rather seriously.

"You see, my friends' funeral is coming near, about a week or so, and I want to go get their favorite flowers, you know in their memory." Dennis said.

"What's the Big deal?" Tsukune asked

"Well their favorite flower was the Sakura blossoms that you could only find at the top of Mt. Fuji." Dennis said. "Back when the three of us were younger we would go there every day but as time went on, the few demons that we could see started becoming more abundant and also stronger." Dennis added

"Well, we can help you gather the Flowers." Josue said.

"Really? Thanks!" Dennis said with a bright smile and some tears running down his face.

"Mr. Headmaster. If you could allow us to take this mission we'll get it done for sure. For this mission, I'd like to take the rest of the day off to heal some wounds I got by the training as well I'd like to research the demons in the area." Jesús said

"I understand. You have three days from tomorrow to come back. That is unless you find it to be more difficult than that and want more time. You can tell me about that tomorrow." Mikogami said

"Right!" we all said and started walking out the room.

"Wait. Can you guys take me with you? You know, I'd like to get the flowers myself, but if I go alone I'm pretty sure I'll be taken out." Dennis said.

"I see." Jesús said "I'll think about it. But pack a backpack just in case I agree."

Jesús left the room and then everyone followed except for Jesús' human world friends.

"Don't worry." Bexley said. "I've known the guy for a while, and when he says something like that he means to say is ok."

"He's chill. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with you coming along." Josue added

"Thanks…" Dennis said 'I hope he agrees to let me go. And also they're not there.'

**Jesús: "Alright everyone, before I start dismissing the chapter I'd like everyone to welcome once again. Dennis!"**

**[Dennis walks in]**

**Dennis: "Hey everybody, I'm baaaaack! [Laughs] Hope everyone enjoyed that wonderfully hard battle!"**

**Josue: "Good to have you back man."**

**Moka: "What's this mission going to be like?"**

**Jesús: "Moka is he, or I said something it would spoil everything"**

**Dennis: "Thanks Josue! And Moka, I can't be too specific, but, the next mission is an interesting one..."**

**Jesús: "Yup we'll just leave it at interesting. Anyway, we'll be back next week with a new chapter."**

**Dennis: "See everyone later! And I can't wait for next week's chapter! It's gonna be good!"**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**

**Jesús: "Also, I'll try to get the chapter done by the week end. I just got a job so some of my time will be taken by that. For any of my readers here that ready my other story, I'll try to get it done ASAP and upload it as well, please bear with me."**


	56. Chapter 56

**Jesús: "Well we're back."**

**Josue: "What took you so long this time?"**

**Jesús: "Well work is time consuming, and I also am the errand boy of the family so if there is anything needed I make the runs to the store to get them."**

**Moka: "At least you get to work on it right?"**

**Jesús: "I suppose."**

**Josue: "Well how about we get to it and let you have some rest then?" [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't own any of the anime/manga/videogames mentioned in this story. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is just a work of fiction and is completely original so any similarities to anything else are just coincidence. Enjoy" **

Chapter 56 (New mission. Mission 6 Departure)

Jesús POV

I took the whole day to investigate what kind of monster could be found in the area around Mt. Fuji. With Josue's help on the info search we found out that there were some minor demons that in high masses could prove difficult getting rid of. Amongst the demons were Tengu and Kappa, and in a worst case scenario maybe some Giant Oni. I sent a clone to inform the headmaster about our findings and he decided to give us a whole week at most, and to be honest that seems like more than enough.

"Josue can you let everyone know about this? I gotta concentrate and try to heal this as much as possible in case we have to fight." I said pointing to the cuts or my arms.

"No problem. Just leave it to me." He said and started leaving the room.

"By the way, also inform Dennis about this. Tell him to pack enough personal equipment for a week." I said and Josue just nodded.

I have the feeling that this mission will be difficult, in fact too hard to even describe. And I also have a bad feeling, but I'll just keep that to myself.

Morning came in a flash. Everyone gathered at the meeting point, the schools front gate. Everyone gathered up for the mission's instructions.

"Alright everyone. I'm sure you all heard yesterday that we are going to get some flowers at Mt. Fuji. Not just any flower, but Sakura Blossoms. According to information Josue and I found is possible we might encounter some Tengu and Kappa and in a worst case maybe an Oni or two. In any case. I have good news and bad news." I said pausing to make sure everyone was listening to me. "The good news is that for this mission. Mr. Bus Driver will be taking us there. But it will only be a one way ticket so we'll have to find a way back on our own." I said

"Can't you just teleport us back with the Raijin no Jutsu?" Kurt asked.

"Your question leads me to the bad news. The bad news is that in the battle with Stein yesterday, as you may remember, I almost got my arms cut off. The cuts went deep enough to half way through my bones. My demon blood helped seal the wound but only partially…" I said and picked up my arm and pulled my long sleeves up to the elbow, on my arms were bandages. The bandages were starting to get red from the blood that I was losing.

"…As you can see, the injury was more serious than expected and I'm still healing as we speak, but my guess is that through this mission I won't be able to do any more than a kid would. My chakra flow was altered by this and my chakra is now only a fourth of my original amount until I'm completely healed. The same goes for my Ki and Mana. So in other words, I will be able to do the Raijin on the way back but it's going to be like back on the chimera realm by placing multiple seals and taking rest after every use." I said

"Why don't you use the healing Jutsu at least to stop the bleeding?" Alexis asked

"What do you think I did all night? When I though the treatment was over and I at least could fight like I always do the cuts opened and I couldn't use chakra that well anymore. To be honest even activating the Sharingan is hard for me right now." I said "In any case, now that that's out of the way, I'll let Josue take over for further instructions." I finished and Josue went to the spot where I was standing.

"Alright, since Jesús is injured we're going to have to be alert in his stead too. We know how he can perform without all of his powers, but we also know what he lack in. also with his arms like that, we need someone to carry these bags…" Josue said and dropped a few duffle bags on the ground in front of him. "These bags are all set up as usual. Camping equipment, Battle Equipment, Cooking equipment and Rescue gears just in case. We have, even if is just one more person, more people now, so now there are two bags for everything excluding the cooking equipment. Everyone please decide now who will be carrying what bag." Josue said and picked up one of the Weapon bags.

I started reaching for one of the bags but Kurumu blocked my path.

"What is it?" I asked her

"You're not carrying anything with those arms." She replied.

"Whatever." I said and walked away not feeling like arguing. I never felt so useless before. I can't believe this is all it takes for me to become a burden to everyone.

After everyone got the bag thing set everyone got on the bus and then off we were.

I excluded myself from the group trying to; 1) rest since I had no sleep. 2) Meditate to try to gather some natural energy and help my healing process. And 3) simply to stay away from everyone. In the state I was in I didn't feel comfortable being around everyone knowing that if danger hit, it would very likely have to be saved from something.

Josue seemed to know what was going on and decided to make sure everyone stayed away from me even my charas, but there was one person that hadn't even the slightest idea of what I was going through.

Normal POV

"Hey Jesús." Dennis said walking up to Jesús.

"What the hell do you want?" He replied, without seating up, sounding completely irritated.

"I just…" Dennis started feeling a bit intimidated by Jesús' tone.

"You just what? Spit it out already." Jesús said

"You know what? Never-mind, it isn't important." Dennis finished and walked away.

"Then move it. I don't want to waste time when I could be helping my healing process." Jesús said and closed his eyes.

Dennis went back to the front rows of the bus where everyone was and just sat down on the spot where he was seating in prior to trying to talk with Jesús.

"Sorry about him." Josue said not too loudly taking the seat next to his.

"What happened to him? He didn't, at all, feel like he did back in the sport day." Dennis said

"Yeah, we forgot to mention one thing before taking off." Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Dennis replied confused

"Jesús has Split Personalities, in his case Multiple Personalities. He doesn't just have one or two different personalities; he has six personalities which are one each of his charas and two extra. The two extra are his dark selves; some leaked power from his dark-self and full dark-self, Chained if you must." Bexley explained

"So that's why his aura doesn't feel the same as back on that day?" Dennis said amazed "Then according to his attitude, I'm guessing that he's on his minor dark-self mode?"

"You're wrong. If he was in that mode we would be fighting him." Alexis said

"Then what is he? Who is he?" Dennis asked on more time.

"This is going to sound weird but he's in what we call Jesús(S). As you can see from his Charas here each of his personalities took the form of his favorite character of some anime. The (S) stand for Sasuke. The other modes are; (I) for Inuyasha, (L) for Link, (G) for Gohan, (So) for Sonic and (Ik) for Ikuto." Josue said and Dennis stayed in silence processing everything that had been said.

"That's amazing. But how do you know when he changed personality?" Dennis asked once more

"The first clue on it is his attitude. Being close enough to him has given us the knowledge of that. For example as you can see right now he stays quiet at all time and rather stay alone. That is how we know he's in (S) form." Josue said

"Sometimes that one is tricky because when he is in (L) form he is silent even around us. He only talks when he attacks or he really has something to say." Gaby added.

"Wow. I hope he calms down soon." Dennis said and then the Bus came to a stop and Jesús walked to the front.

"Open the door already." He said to Mr. Bus driver and he did open the door. He got off for a second and then got back on the bus and went back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Dennis asked

"He was setting a seal." Kurt said

"You heard him earlier when he talked about the Raijin no Jutsu right?" Josue asked

"Yeah, so you're telling me he can use it?" Dennis said in shock

"And boy, were we surprised too." Tsukune said

"Oh yeah, How did you guy came to know them?" Dennis asked the Yokai crew.

"About that it was a big coincidence…" Moka started

-Flashback-

Jesús and Josue were walking down the street on their way to school to pick up Jesús' little brother.

"Hey Josue, Please tell me my eyes aren't playing tricks on me." Jesús said pointing at a bus a group of five teens that got off from said bus.

"That's the. Yokai crew!" Josue yelled

"We were sent here by the head master of our school to pick up somebody." Moka said

Jesús and Josue still looked at each other surprised of everything that was happening.

"I have a question. Is this someone a demon by any chance?" Jesús said raising his right hand.

"De- what are you talking about there is no such thing as demons in this world." Tsukune said

"We know who you guys are and where you are from." Josue said and Looked at Tsukune, "You're Tsukune Aono, a Human that by accident started going to Yokai academy, a school for monster."

The Yokai crew looked in disbelief when they heard this.

"How did you know that?" Tsukune asked

"Is a long story." Jesús said

"Well I think is safe to tell them since they know about us…" Moka said "…We're here to pick up a Shape Shifting demon. The head master said we would find him in this dimension, but didn't specify where, he just said in America." She added

"Wow, this is insane. To think this dimension and that dimension are linked." Josue said and then got pulled by Kurumu into the bus and everyone left.

"Wait! You can't possibly think it's him…!" Jesús said right before they took off.

-Flashback end-

"…After that they just started hanging out with us and eventually we even joined them in this club." Moka finished her story.

"Wow. That's just amazing." Dennis said

"Wait thinking back on all of this, aren't you a Shape Shifting Demon from our dimension?" Josue said

"Yeah."

"You're right; I think the headmaster meant him." Moka said and everyone started laughing.

After a few minutes of riding the bus driver came to a stop.

"Alright young ones. This is as far as I can take you all. I hope you guy come back safe." He said and then the doors opened.

"We still have a long way to go." Yukari said

"Yeah, I figured he could only go as far as the forest starts." Josue said and everyone started getting off carrying their bags.

"Thanks for the Ride." Everyone said and then the bus left.

"Well then let's go." Josue said and everyone started walking.

**Jesús: "Well this is it. Sorry for the long monologue parts."**

**Josue: "At least you got this done."**

**Jesús: "Now off I go to my other Story." [Jumps off stage and starts writing on the other story]**

**Josue: "Well since he is going to be busy. We have the outro."**

**Moka: "Everyone, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jesús really had to squeeze his schedule to be able to write this."**

**Tsukune: "Everyone, please come back next time for another update of this story."**

**Josue: "Knowing Jesús he'll probably try to update on the weekend but if there is no chapter on the weekend then just wait a little longer and boom, the chapter will be up in on time."**

**Everyone: "Please leave a review and tell us how it was! See ya later!" **


	57. Chapter 57

**Jesús: "Back again, and squeezing another chapter in."**

**Josue: "Work?"**

**Jesús: "And School."**

**Bexley: "Oh yeah you started college."**

**Jesús: "Yeah, but a least I got to write on the original copy."**

**Kurumu: "So when are we getting this started?"**

**Jesús: "When someone does the disclaimer."**

**Moka: [Disclaimer] "Jesús own none of the anime/manga/videogames referenced in this story. All credit goes to their respective owners. Please enjoy."**

Chapter 57 (Mission 6, day 1: Forest)

Normal POV

The crew had been walking around the forest for a few hours. Everyone started to look tired from the long walk.

"I think we should take a break." Josue said and everyone started setting their things down so they could rest more efficiently, except for one person that is…

"Where are you going?" Bexley asked

"Scouting; I'm not tired, we need to know the area, and besides I just want to be alone." Jesús said and started walking eastbound.

Everyone made a worried expression as he walked away.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be ok. Even if his energy was cut down, he still has his speed." Josue said

Moka and the girls started setting up some food since it was around lunch time already. Jesús came back right before they served things up.

"What did you find?" Tsukune asked

"Nothing, there is a natural Hot-spring about 5 minutes away. Next to that, about 10 more minutes, there seemed to be a waterfall of sorts." Jesús said and got some of the food.

"You suddenly seemed to have brightened up." Kurumu said

"What do you mean?" Jesús replied completely unaware of his mood changes.

"Never mind. I'll ask because I suppose everyone is wondering. About how much of your energy is back?" Josue asked

"Let's see…" Jesús said and raised his Ki to the top of his current capacity. "…I'd say I'm at about 40% of my original limits." Jesús replied

"Wow, that was a quick recovery." Kurt said

"You think? I wish it was quicker though." Jesús said and then everyone ate in silence.

After a few more minutes of resting everyone started walking again and stopped at the hot-spring Jesús had mentioned. The water was red.

"What happened here?" Lori asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I think this water has some healing properties. I sank my arm into it to test the water and the cut sealed up." Jesús said and raised his arm again, the cut was almost gone, but still existent. "Although I think is going to be different for helping my bones."

The water in the spring started to clear up and eventually it was all clear again.

"Wow, talk about the water of the gods. I think we should take some with us just in case." Josue said and then filled a couple bottles with the water in the spring.

Everyone kept on walking again and eventually…

"Watch out!" Josue said and everyone hit the ground. Right over them passed a Kappa that was spinning and trying to claw at the group with the spin as a helping factor.

"This is the Waterfall. I didn't see them earlier." Jesús said and then everyone noticed many Kappa all over the waterfall.

"I think we should all watch our own backs." Bexley said and everyone got ready for battle.

Three more Kappa came and attacked this three were intercepted by Bexley, Kurumu and Mizore. The Kappa were jumping all over the area and spinning to add power to their attack.

Bexley created a stone wall to make them stop moving, but instead of crashing on the wall the Kappa stood on it and pushed off on another direction, Mizore's direction. Mizore saw the second Kappa going towards her and created an Ice spike that skewered the Kappa and it started vanish into purple smoke.

"What the heck was that?" Kurumu asked seeing what happened and dodging an incoming attack.

"You know, you being a Demon and Japanese I figured you'd know." Jesús said mockingly

"Kappas are spirits. This is bound to happen when yo kill them." Kurt said.

"Well excuse me for not knowing." Kurumu said and stabbed the Kappa that was attacking her making it vanish.

More Kappa started attacking and everyone jumped in. Everyone got a weapon from the weapons bag before jumping in.

Tsukune and Moka stuck together just in case and were attacked by 5 kappa, all of them jumped in and they started attacking. The five kappa were taken down but not without landing a serious hit on Tsukune.

"Alexis. Fall back and heal Tsukune!" Josue said as he slashed two Kappa in one sweep with his Chara Change sword.

"Right!" Alexis said and electrocuted the kappa she was fighting right away.

Alexis quickly healed Tsukune and all three went back to fighting. Moka got to where Kokoa was and the two started slashing and hitting Kappa after kappa. Everyone started getting tired and Jesús and Dennis were both restricted from fighting; Jesús for his energy issue and ennis because they didn't know how he'd act in this case.

"We have to help them." Dennis said

"Hold here a minute…" Jesús said. "…they can take it. If they don't finish in 10 minutes then we step in, but we'll have to stick together I still don't know how much I can do with only 40%"

"Right." Dennis said and both kept watching

All Kappa started spinning at the same time and attacked at the same time too.

"Battle formation #3" Josue said and everyone got onto a "T" like formation.

Alexis used her Psychic ability and stopped every Kappa midair.

"Hurry, this will only last for 3 minutes." Alexis said holding her arms out, palms opened, and otherwise motionless.

"Right!" everyone said and jumped right in.

Mizore threw Ice Kunai to all the Kappa. None of the Kappa died since the kunai aren't strong enough to actually kill them. Right behind the Kunai everyone started slashing, hitting and ripping Kappas. Moka kicked one of the Kappa and it vanished, using the impact from the Kappa she flew at a second kappa and cut its head off. Tsukune started doing some of the sword attacks he had learned in the Soul eater dimension. He took down three Kappa in two slashes. Mizore and Kurumu both took two Kappa after stabbing them with their claws. Yukari appeared some Flying Tarot cards and they pierced through one of the kappa. Kokoa was using Ko in its Iron Maze mode and smashed three Kappa with it. Josue started using the dual blade for of his sword and used his darkness along with the swords to take down about 6 kappa.

"2 minutes!" Alexis yells and then Gaby and Bexley mix their element abilities and somehow the Stones that Bexley appeared petrified the Kappa. Lori, still not really used to her powers, created a few beast, Mix between wolf and saber-tooth tigers, and they destroyed said petrified kappa. Kurt used the Lightning style: Thunderstorm to destroy every left over Kappa, only 5.

Alexis put her arms down since the Kappa were taken out and as soon as she did…

"Ugh!" she said and fell on the ground. Bleeding from her right arms, she had been stabbed or pierced somehow.

"Jesús calm down. She'll be ok" Josue said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jesús yelled and blasted off to a tree on top of the waterfall. Right after he made it to the top of the tree and couldn't be seen a Kappa fell off the tree, dead, covered with a purple smoke but not like the one when they vanish, eventually it did vanish along with the unknown purple smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Bexley asked

"No, Idea." Kurt said

"I saw that one when I was in hiding. I though you guy took it down but it did that to Alexis." Jesús said coming back.

"Here Alexis." Josue said pulling out one of the water bottles he filled with the healing spring water and poured some on her arm. The wound healed instantaneously.

"This things is crazy strong." Alexis said

"I still wonder what did that Kappa do to, 1) attack from a distance and 2) Pierse completely through someone." Moka asked a little frightened.

"High pressure water. It is said that water at really high pressure could even cut through diamond. Kappa are able to spit water at really high pressure from long distances." Kurt informed. "At least that's what I think happened here."

"No you're right Kurt. You can see the water if you look closely at the ground." Jesús said.

"Man this might be a little harder if we struggled like this with just some Kappa." Lori said, and boy would she be right…

**Jesús: "Sorry for the long delay. As you can all see this chapter is going up on a Monday, I honestly started this on a Thursday and just got it done. Work is just got me too busy."**

**Bexley: "Is cool man."**

**Josue: "Yeah, I mean that is part of growing up."**

**Jesús: "and it sucks…but I guess I'll adapt. Anyway thanks for waiting. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to make another update this coming weekend. Everyone once more Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me how it was. Or if you have a suggestion go right ahead and post it either in a review or a PM if it sparks my interest I'll contact you and talk about details. Anyway. See ya later!"**

**Everyone: "Bye!"**


	58. Chapter 58

**Jesús: "Ugh…"**

**Kurumu: "What's with him?"**

**Dennis: "Don't know, he sounds like a Zombie…"**

**Jesús: "Ugh…"**

**Bexley: "Ok, cut it out, you knew that once Work and School started you were going to have less and less time to work on this."**

**Jesús: "I know, but damn. I haven't even had time to play videogames freely…"**

**Everyone: "Sucks for you, now get to it!"**

**Jesús: "Bunch of Heartless friends I have, But I just love them so much…" [Awkward Silence…] "Anyway, let's just get to it. Quick warning this might be another Short Chapter. I just want to keep up the weekly updates. If you all think I should wait up 'till they are full length and a half and then update just let me know…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own anything in this story except for the originality. All credit for any anime/manga/videogame mentioned goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 58 (Mission 6, day 1&2, Encounters)

Normal POV

The whole group was still walking through the forest. It had been about a half hour since they defeated the entire Kappa hoard and left the waterfall area. Everyone was on high alert in case anything happened. Dennis, the only one in the group Not used to this kind of things was completely freaked out and didn't know how to act.

"Dennis are you ok?" Tsukune asked

"Yeah, is just…Never mind…" Dennis replied and everyone kept walking

Everyone stopped to take a rest and Dennis, once again, feeling like the odd bug in the group isolated himself.

"Hey Dennis. Something on your mind?" Dennis heard and turned around to see Jesús walking up to him.

"Umm…No, I'm fine." Dennis replied

Jesús heard the lie on his voice, but decided not to press on it. The two went back to the group and everyone packed the few things they were using and took off again. After a few more minutes of walking they made it to a nice clearing.

"Is getting pretty late, I think we should spend the night here." Josue said looking around the area. And everyone settled their things down. Josue and Bexley went to get some wood to make a fire. Tsukune, Dennis and Jesús went to get some water on a nearby river Jesús said he could smell. The girls started setting some tents and fixing some food that didn't required fire to be made. Everyone had dinner and then they drew lots to see who was sleeping with whom. Jesús and Dennis drew the same number, and thus they were spending the night in the same tent.

Everyone was sleeping soundly and taking turns on the night watch. On the middle of the night there was one person who was starting to have issues with sleep.

-In dream-

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Dennis yelled.

"Why should we? This is the most fun I've had in years." A voice replied.

"NO! DON"T DO IT!" Dennis yelled now crying in both Rage and Concern.

"This has been fun. But as usual, all fun must come to an end." Another voice said.

-Reality-

"Dennis!" Jesús said trying to wake him up. Dennis woke up Sweating and Panting. "Are you ok? You started talking in your sleep and sweating too much."

"Yeah. I'm ok. It was…just a nightmare…" Dennis said and lay back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jesús asked Concerned for the new friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'm ok…" Dennis said and the two went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone packed everything up and started their way again. They were walking once again on the direction to Fuji and eventually came across a small group of Tengu, five in total.

"We'll take them." Tsukune said and drew a sword from the weapon bag. Along with him were Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari.

"You can all just seat back." Mizore said and then Mizore threw a few Kunai as a distraction.

The Tengu went down avoiding the barrage of Kunai. This gave everyone a better angle to attack the enemy. Moka hit one of the Tengu and sent it on Mizore's direction. Mizore covered her hands on Ice making her Ice claws and pierced it. The Tengu wasn't defeated so easily though. Once it recovered from the attack it flew upwards and created a gust of wind sending some feathers to attack.

Tsukune drew his sword forward and blocked the feathers thanks to the speed he had gained by training. After he blocked the he used a Chi technique he saw on one of Jesús' books in his room. The technique sent a Slash of wind (Like the Getsuga Tenchou) at the opponent. If done correctly this attack could even cut through stone. The slash made contact and cut the Tengu straight down the middle.

"Whoa! When did you learn that?" Jesús said.

"Just like you all, Secret training time." Tsukune said and rushed at another Tengu.

Yukari didn't pick up any weapon, but used a spell that made her wand as long as a bo-staff. Thanks to this Yukari was able to use both Magic and a weapon at the same time. Yukari still hadn't had much time practicing so she wasn't used to this yet and was swinging at random. On one of the swings Yukari managed to hit one of the Tengu on the gut. Right after making contact with the Tengu Yukari activated the flying cards spell and they pierced through the Tengu. The Tengu fell to the ground and didn't get up. Yukari used a second spell that made the flying cards chains and chained the Tengu to the ground.

The three left over Tengu noticed what the group had done and so they flew up high trying to get away from them.

"Nice try." Kurumu said and took off at top speed towards the Tengu.

Kurumu used her claws and slashed the Tengu through the wings, this made the Tengu fall. The three Tengu used wind ability and stopped thrir fall right before hitting the ground and got ready for Land Combat.

Moka rushed one of them and the Tengu jumped over her to get out of her attack. Moka saw what the Tengu was trying to do and did a reverse strike raising the Staff from behind hitting the Tengu when it was right over her head and sent it straight to the ground. The Tengu tried to Retaliate and kicked Moka on the back of her knee making her loosed her balance and fall on her knees. When she was going down the Tengu tried to slash at Moka's head, But Tsukune was faster than him and jumped over the Tengu spinning and cut the Tengu's hand off before it could do anything.

The left over two Tengu started trying to take Mizore and Yukari out but to their disadvantage 1) they couldn't fly anymore, and 2) Kurumu made it back to the group and it was now a 5-on-2 battle. The Tengu stayed still and then one of the two moved forward, not attempting to attack.

"I see you are capable of taking care of yourselves." The Tengu said

"What was this about the? Why did you attack?" Tsukune said

"We didn't have the intent to attack. But it was our master's orders. The great Karasu Tengu told us to Attack and take down any intruders in this area." The second Tengu said.

"Then why didn't you try to stop the fight?" Moka said

"We can't. Once the Karasu Tengu gives us our orders our bodies move on their own." The first Tengu Said. "Now Please, Finish us. This is the only way for us to Achieve Freedom."

After the two said this they got on their knees and waited for their demise.

"We know what you're trying to say, and we don't want to kill anyone else. But we'll do it. We would hate to be in your position." Josue said and stepped up.

"This is just like Danzo and the Foundation. I won't forgive that Karasu Tengu." Jesús said and drew his sword.

"We thank you." The Tengu said.

Jesús started saying some Samurai Prayer and then cut one of the two Tengu's head off. Right behind Jesús, Josue did the same to the second Tengu. And then the left over two Tengu who also waited to be "Freed"

After giving a moment of Silence for the Honorable Tengu the Group decided to keep moving and eventually they made it to the foot of Mt. Fuji.

"Finally we make it this far." Bexley said

"Yeah." Kokoa said

"I see you came this year." A Voice said.

"I also see you got us more for us to play with." A second Voice said.

"Who are you two?" Josue asked

"What? You're telling me Little D there didn't say anything about us?" the second voice said

"I have to say though. How many years has it been?" the first voice said and then Dennis started Shaking, Unknown to everyone whether it was rage or fear.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dennis yelled and rushed the two men.

**Dennis: "Oh, yeah. Now this is getting serious."**

**Jesús: "Yes it is." **

**Everyone Else: "Don't leave us out of the loop."**

**Jesús: "Sorry guys. Is just that if we said anything it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."**

**Josue: "Fine. But it better be good."**

**Jesús and Dennis: "Oh! Trust us…It Will…"**

**Bexley: "Anyway, before any more side tracking shouldn't we just end this?"**

**Jesús: "Right. Well. That was the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Sorry if you were expecting this chapter yesterday, I hate being Busy but that's the way of Adult life. In any case, please come back next week and join us for another chapter. If you have any suggestions for future chapters go ahead and leave them as Reviews or PMs I'll looks at them and Think how I can incorporate them. And If I use them you'll be credited for the idea. So everyone, we'll be off now."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**


	59. Chapter 59

**Everyone: "Hello!"**

**Jesús: "Hey everyone welcome back. I see you're here for another chapter."**

**Josue: "Once again like that one time. Why else would they be here?"**

**Dennis: "They would be here for the next chapter...And for me to bask in their AWESOMENESS!"**

**Moka: "Well in any case, they're back so can we all just calm down?"**

**Kurumu: "keep it down pinkie. this might get good."**

**Dennis: "Basking in Kurumu's and Mizore's glory would be a lot of fun right about now!"**

**[Both girls Blush deeply]**

**Jesús: "Well then, this is getting prolonged too much Who does the Disclaimer? D you choose."**

**Dennis: "How bout Mizore and Kurumu then?"**

**Kurumu and Mizore: "Jesús doesn't own anything referenced in this story. All credit for Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 59 (Mission 6, day 2, Explanations part 1)

Normal POV

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dennis yelled and rushed the two men.

"Too reckless." The second man said and disappeared from the place he was standing at.

The man appeared right in front of Dennis and kneed him in the gut then elbowed him on the back of the neck sending his face straight into the ground. The other man disappeared from where he was standing, appeared over Dennis and stabbed his arm into Dennis' back. They didn't end it there, without pulling his arm out, he picked Dennis up and kicked him off his hand sending him towards his friend and he punched Dennis in the face and into the ground again. Everyone in the group stood frozen for what had just happened. The enemy was hurting their "Client" and they were so fast they could barely be seen. After a few minutes of mercilessly beating up Dennis the two men stopped hitting Dennis and threw him at the group, Dennis was then caught by Bexley.

"He's nothing but trash. Worthless trash that just takes space." The first man said

"Now. How about we get our fun started." The second man said and started walking towards the group, more specifically the girls.

"RUN!" Jesús yelled and everyone took off into the forest, but he stayed behind.

"Hmm…A single young man whatever shall I do." The second man said and tried to grab Jesús but he vanished into a flock of Crows.

"Too bad for you and your friend, even in this weakened state I can still use the Mangekyou Sharingan." Jesús said and then the Image dissipated showing the fact neither Jesús nor the crew where anywhere to be found.

"I think we underestimated them." The first man said

"Maybe, but at least they know what is coming for them if they stay. I have to say, I hope they stay, I want to have some fun with Pinkie and Busty." The second guy said.

"You can take those. I like the YukiOnna and the Busty Human girl better." The first guy said.

-Elsewhere somewhere in the forest-

"I think they're not Following." Bexley said

"Wait, where's Jesús?" Moka asked

Everyone looked around and eventually they heard rustling from a nearby bush. Everyone got ready for an attack. From the Bush, Jesús Collapsed.

"Jesús!" Everyone said and some went to pick him up.

"Hey guys. I think that's my limit in my current state." Jesús said laughing sheepishly.

"What the Fuck where you thinking you idiot!" Josue yelled at him.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day when you preach me like this and I couldn't do anything about it." Jesús replied as they sat him on the ground. "In any case, how's Dennis? Did you start his treatment yet?"

"Just started it, he's OK. At least better than I thought he would be." Alexis said and Dennis started to wake up.

"W-Where are they?" Dennis said really beaten.

"Don't worry about them." Moka said cleaning the blood off of him.

"Dennis. I want you to answer seriously. I noticed you acted a bit odd as soon as we got here. What's wrong?" Jesús asked

"My friends…" Dennis said and he started crying.

"What about your friends? Do they have something to do with what's happening now?" Tsukune asked

"Also, what did they mean with "you brought us more for us to play with"?" Kurumu added

"Is a long story…But I have to tell you guys about it…" Dennis started "This all started when I was 5 years old…"

-Flash Back-

Dennis POV

I was running down the street to my friend's house. She and I had grown up almost as siblings and always got along perfectly. Both she and her parents were aware of the fact me and my family where demons. Our parents, all of them met in the military much before we were born and the bond started since that day. One day both of our parents walked up to us and said the words that sealed our fate…

"Dennis, Kendra. James and I have been asked to move to Japan for a few years. They said we should take our families to make it easier on both ends. What do you two say?" my father said with a bright smile on his face.

"What's Japan?" I asked

"Remember those animated TV shows you and Kendra watch. Their called Anime and they make them in Japan. You could say is their home." Japes said.

"So you're saying we could go to where they make the shows?" Kendra said excited

"That's right." Dad said and both Kendra and I started jumping and cheering in joy.

A few months later we rode a plane to Kyoto. The first couple months were bad, what else is there to expect? I mean we were the new kids, and we were also foreigners. But one day both Kendra and I met her, Shiya. She always showed a bright image to everyone and when someone was in some sort of unfair situation she would stand up for them. The three of us became really good friends after a few kids stared bulling us for being foreign. Shiya helped Kendra and me learn Japanese quickly and even some of the most played games. Kendra, Shiya, and I would always look at picture books. In no time the three of us made it to the 6th grade and then on to Middle school.

In middle school I started growing feelings for Kendra, and I was in a state where I would pretty much do anything for her. We also found out that Shiya was also a demon. She was surprised that we weren't surprised and even more to hear I was a demon. Revealing this seemed to free her in some ways. She was now more opened of how she felt and used her powers every now and then when she needed them and we were present.

Trying to Reminisce on old days we started going through some picture books like we used to. We came across a beautiful flower, Sakura Blooms, but these ones were a rare kind of them. These were Sakura Blooms that could only be found at the top of Mt. Fuji.

"I wish I could see them one day." Kendra said

"Me too, I mean I have, but they were trimmed a few weeks before so they were pretty much dead when I got to see them." Shiya said

"I know. How about we try to go this weekend? We have a three day weekend." I said

"Yeah. Besides we're going hiking to the forest near Fuji." Kendra said

"Then it's decided. We're going to Fuji on the weekend." Shiya said excited.

We should have never gone on that special trip…

**Jesús: "That'll be it."**

**Everyone: "WHY!"**

**Jesús: "Cause I'm Fucking Evil!"**

**[Everyone jumps Jesús and kicks his ass]**

**Josue: "anyway, thank you all for reading; we hope you all enjoyed that. Please come back next time and see what happens, and please leave any reviews you have on the story"**

**Everyone: "have a good one!" **


	60. Chapter 60

**Jesús: "Welcome back everyone. a little delayed form the usual update time, but here it is."**

**Josue: "Dude. Is all about School and Work. That's where your time is currently."**

**Jesús: "I know and it makes me a bit sad I can barely work on this version of the story."**

**Bexley: "Hey, at least you can work on it."**

**Everyone: "True."**

**Jesús: "Well, I'll just get to it." [Disclaimer] "I don't own Rosario+Vampire or any other anime/manga/videogame referenced and mentioned. All credit goes to their respective owners. Please enjoy."**

Chapter 60 (Mission 6, day 2, Explanations part 2)

Normal POV

"We should have never gone on that special trip…" Dennis said

"I'm guessing that's when it happened?" Jesús said

-Flashback-

Dennis POV

The weekend came and all of our families were ready for the trip.

"Hey! We're forgetting the snacks." Kendra said

"Let's go get them we still got time." Shiya said and the two went to the store.

"Son, I think you should Tail them. I have the feeling something might happen if you don't." Dad said.

I followed right behind them, without them seeing me of course. Everything went as it would normally but on their way back some guys, certainly older than them, started following them. The two man started getting closer to them and eventually they attempted at blocking their path and tried to abuse of them.

"Let us go you Jerk!" Kendra yelled trying to lose the man's grasp on her arm.

"Where do you think your touching?!" Shiya yelled doing the same.

I saw this and walked up to them.

"Yo, Kendra! Shiya! What's taking you so long?" I said acting as if I hadn't seen anything.

The two men saw this and stopped when they noticed a crowd started to form because of me. Kendra and Shiya both ran at me and the three of us left the area back to our families. Once back we told our parents what had happened and of course they were enraged by it. After that settled down we all took off to the Forest. We arrived at the forest and spent the whole day playing around, more specifically Hide and Seek since we were in the forest. That first day we just took it calmly and we even told our parents about the plan of going to the top of Fuji, which they were ok with. The next morning we took off. After a few minutes we made it to the foot of Mt. Fuji and started getting ready for the climb up.

"I'll go first and secure the lines." I said and transformed into a panther warrior to increase my jumping ability, I also used "Otaku" to use the Naruto Tree walking ability. Once at the top I found a good spot to tie the ropes on and I did double checking they were well secured.

"Alright! You're set!" I yelled, but I didn't notice something was coming up behind me…

Kendra and Shiya started climbing and when they were almost at the top, I got attacked form behind. I was tied up and I couldn't move any more.

"What the-? Kendra! Shiya! Run!" I yelled but the two were already at the top and were trapped themselves. They were tied up and muffled so they couldn't talk. The attacker was none other than the two men from the day before.

"I can't believe it was that easy…" one of the two guys said.

"What are you talking about Glave?" the second guy said "They're just youngsters after all."

"True that Hazama. As young as they are I'm pretty sure we'll get a little extra something." The man named Glave said.

"Oh yeah, they're surely Virgins." The man now recognized as Hazama said.

"Alright, Now what do we do? Do you think we should get started?" Glave said.

"Don't you dare touch them!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah. We forgot about the extra tire…" Glave said

"Don't worry. He can't do anything about this." Hazama said and started walking over to Kendra. "Man, I like it when they last a while so I wanted to get the demon girl…But I just can't resist the screams of a Virgin Human…"

"W-what…?" I said a little in disbelief.

"What? You though you two were the only demons in the world?" Glave said and spat what looked like Spider web from his mouth making a spider nest and threw Shiya on it.

"W-what do you think you're doing!" I yelled and Hazama started to Strip Kendra.

"What do you think?" he said and ripped all of her clothes off. "Man, this girl is more well-proportioned that she allows the eye to think." He added and started fondling her he breast.

"Get away from her…" I yelled in Rage as I tried to get loose from my hold.

"Man. Who would have though? This girl is a mix of both my favorites, Succubus and Cat-girl…This is going to be fun." Glave said when he ripped Shiya's clothes off.

"No! Don't touch them!" I kept yelling completely enraged.

Both men took the mouth binders of the girls and allowed them to scream and, what they were looking for, moan.

"Yes that's just how I like it." Hazama said and he started playing with Kendra's Privates.

"I agree with you my good friend." Glave said and did the same to Shiya.

Both girls were, even if they didn't like it, moaning like there was no tomorrow. In no time the two guys "Deflowered" them and kept going with their "Fun". I saw all this and wasn't able to do anything about it…

"Please stop…What did they even do to deserve this?" I said crying my eyes out. "What's the point of this?! What do you gain from this?!" I yelled at the two men.

"We gain just what we look for. Entertainment." Glave said.

"As to what did they do? Well, they grew up to have such a figure." Hazama said "Although even if they didn't get this figure, I'd still have done this. An incubus needs its fuel." He said and started speeding up his actions.

"Dennis! Please, don't watch anymore!" Kendra yelled

"Oh, so you know how to use your mouth!" Hazama said and started using her mouth for his "business". At this point all I could do was cry harder.

"I wonder how your Cat ass works." Glave said and also switched locaions.

After a few hours the two stopped and three the two girls at me.

"That certainly was fun." Glave said

"But all fun must come to an end." Hazama said

Kendra and Shiya were now with me, I was free from my hold, and they were crying their eyes out, and so was I. They had a reason, I was crying for my incompetence and lack of power to do anything.

"Good bye!" Hazama said and then Glave grew spider arms from his back and thrust them into Kendra's and Shiya's backs.

"N-n-NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and cried harder if possible for my two best friends

"Let's go!" Hazama said and the two turned and left the spot.

"Kendra…Shiya…" I said in between sobs

"Is ok…" Shiya said "At least…you're ok."

"no…" I said barely audibly

"Dennis…Don't…blame yourself…for this." Kendra said

"But I couldn't do anything to help you!" I replied

"And for that…same reason…you shouldn't…blame yourself" Shiya said.

"Just…Take us back…to our parents…tell them what happened…"Kendra said.

"No, don't close your eyes girls. I can help you!" I said and tried to use Medical Jutsu from Naruto with my "Otaku" ability

"Is too late…besides…there is two of us…there is no way…you can heal…both of us…at once." Shiya said

"I will… I'll do it!" I yelled and suddenly my Jutsu started breaking off from my lack of concentration.

"Dennis…is ok…we'll still be…with you." Shiya said. "Our time is up…" she added "Good bye.

"And Dennis…I love you…" Kendra said and the two girls died right in front of me…Almost literally right in my arms…

"Kendra…? Shiya…? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled when they didn't reply

After that I carried both girls with me and covered them with some spare clothing I had. I made it back to camp covered in their blood and I almost dead myself just from insanity…

I told our families what had happened. Our mothers all cried, Shiya's and my dad were so enraged they didn't care for their demon traits showing. We all processed everything and went back home that day.

Three days later was the Funeral of both girls. I was in between the two coffins carrying both Coffins by a detachable beam that connected to both coffins.

-Flashback end-

Normal POV

"That day was like the end for me. I didn't know what I'd do any more…The girl I loved and my other Best Friend both were dead." Dennis said

All the girls were crying from said story. Dennis was crying too since every time he thought of the story or the girls, he just couldn't help it.

"I see…" Jesús said sounding completely unaffected by the story.

"That's it? Is that really all you have to say?" Alexis asked completely furious to the way he sounded.

"Alexis. Leave him alone. You have no idea what Jesús is going through right now." Josue said really angry.

"Is ok Josue…I'm trying not to show it and stay leveled minded. But if I had to show my rage right now…" Jesús said and raised his arm in a direction no one was standing in. suddenly there was an explosion about 5 miles away and by the way it looked it was an explosion of all elements that burned almost everything up to where they were.

"I won't let these guys get away with any of that…" Jesús said this time his voice sounding angry and his eyes even activated the Sharingan

"But what about your power? You only have enough energy to activate the Mangekyou once." Kurt asked

"Really? If that was true then after that explosion earlier I would have collapsed. Also I have my Sharingan." Jesús replied

"But how?" Moka asked a bit confused herself

"The rage I built up with Dennis' story accelerated my recovery. I'm at an even 50% and still rising." Jesús said

"Please. I know it goes against you guys, but please…take them out, out of the picture for good. Avenge my friends. Avenge Kendra and Shiya." Dennis said crying his eyes out and bowing his head respectfully.

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Jesús said. "I'll do it, Hell. I'll myself train you so you can take them out yourself. Trust me this two piles of Shit will regret doing what they did to your friends" Jesús finished and everyone stopped their crying or Rage fits and stood next to Jesús.

"As the Multiservice Squad. We pledge to fulfill our clients request as long as we see it Fair. And we also Pledge not to let any of our friends alone." They all said in unison.

"Everyone…" Dennis raised his head to look at us. Then he lowered his face again "…Thank you." He added and tears fell from his face. This time it was tears of Joy, Happiness of knowing he wasn't alone anymore and he could trust someone again.

**Jesús: "Hey, that's it for this chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting. This was in fact started yesterday, Sunday, and finished today, Monday, morning. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Josue: "Dude, this shit was hardcore."**

**Bexley: "I gotta agree. I know you and I know that writing that Sex scene, although you didn't actually write anything completely graphic, was difficult for you."**

**Jesús: "Yes it was. I had to take a Shower after that. I just don't feel right writing about those things."**

**Josue: "Let me guess reading them is a different thing."**

**Jesús: [Shuffles as he tried to hide a book he was reading a second ago] "What?"**

**Moka: "What was that?"**

**Jesús: "Was what?"**

**Alexis: "That that you hid behind your back."**

**Jesús: "I don't know what you're talking about."**

**Kurumu: [standing behind Jesús] "Icha Icha Paradise."**

**Jesús: "When the fuck you get there?"**

**Alexis: "Wait that's my Book!" **

**Everyone: [Awkward silence]**

**Alexis: "I…mean…How the hell did you ge that book from Jiraiya!" **

**Jesús: "Never mind that. In any case. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and come back on the week end to read a new one. Also for my readers here that also read my other story, Rune Factory Frontier – a New Generation, I'm officially making it an every other week update. I hope you all don't get mad at me. Other than that, please leave a review letting me know what you think of the story so far. If you have any ideas leave them as a review or PM and I'll see about adding them if I can see a way to fit them in. Thank you all for reading."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!"**


	61. Chapter 61

**Jesús: "back again."**

**Everyone: "Then get on with it!"**

**Jesús: [Emoing] "Ok…"**

**Everyone: [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't own R+V or any other Anime/Manga/Videogame mentioned in this story this is just a work of Fiction. All credit goes to their respective owners."**

**Jesús: "Well, Enjoy!"**

Chapter 61 (Mission 6, Day 3, Training.)

Normal POV

Early morning and everyone is sleeping. Except…

"Come on. You have to pick up your speed." Jesús' voice was heard not far from the campsite.

"Right!" Dennis' voice replied

Everyone started waking up and noticed Jesús and Dennis were training.

"How long have you two been training?" Tsukune asked

"7…maybe 8 hours?" Dennis said mid swings.

"Wait, so you two haven't slept?" Moka asked

"That's right." Dennis replied

"Aren't the two of you tired? At least Dennis seems to be exhausted. Also, How come you don't look tired Jesús?" Josue said

"Speed is my style so I haven't really wasted much stamina. I've only trained him physically I haven't given him any jutsu training or anything like that." Jesús replied

"I see." Josue said

"Speaking of Jutsu training, can you teach me some?" Dennis asked

"Sure. Are the two of you done?" Josue said

"He still has a way to go before his speed at least triples…" Jesús said matter of fact like

"Triples? How fast are you intending on making him?" Alexis asked

"The way I saw it yesterday, he's going to at least need to be 5 times faster than when we started. This is a big improvement as it is, but is not enough to beat those two." Jesús explained "it's as if I did this to all of you." Jesús added and suddenly everyone noticed he was seating by the camp fire.

"How long have you been there?" Kurumu asked

"About 3 hours." Jesús replied

"Wait…So what have I been training with?" Dennis asked confused.

"Me…well an after image of me."

"But I felt my hits make contact." Dennis said

"And that's how fast you have to be. Fast enough to create a solid after image" Jesús replied

"Just who are you guys?" Dennis asked

"Never mind that, how about that Jutsu training?" Josue said

"Right!" Dennis said and the two split a bit from the group.

"Ok…so…What type of Jutsu would like to learn first?" Josue asked trying to see what he should focus on.

"I'm really fond to Lightning Jutsu." Dennis said

"Lightning Jutsu huh? Man, that really isn't much my style. I don't have a big arsenal when it comes to lighting jutsu. To be honest all I have is the Chidori and Chidori Nagashi." Josue said. "Maybe you could ask Jesús to teach you some later. He's really into Lightning Jutsu."

"Ok." Dennis said.

"Well, let's start with Chidori. Since you have OTAKU I'm going to guess you know the hand signs." Josue asked and Dennis nodded yes. "Well To activate the Chidori you have to concentrate Chakra while doing the three hand sings of; Ox, Hare, Monkey. You should at least have about 50% chakra concentration to activate it. Once is active you can lower your Chakra to conserve your energy, but you can only take it as low as a 20% chakra concentration. At first you're likely to need all 50% of your chakra to actually do and keep the Chidori active."

"Alright." Dennis Started doing the hand signs slowly so he had time to create the Chidori. Once he had enough Chakra charged he put his hand pointed at the ground and started generating sparks but nothing much more.

"Your concentration is too low. Try to raise your own Chakra a little more." Josue said and Dennis did as told.

Dennis was able to create the Chidori after a couple hours and like Josue predicted he needed all 50% concentration to keep up the technique.

"I think I'm going to be just like Sasuke." Dennis said

"Yeah. Maybe only doing 2 Chidori will be your limit. Of course until you get used to it." Josue pointed out.

"That'll be ok. I know I'm still inexperienced." Dennis said.

"Well then, how about you practice that on your own. When you get that one down we'll move on to Chidori Nagashi. Since is a branch off skill you'll have to have the base jutsu down." Josue said and the two went back to camp.

When the two made it back to the camp everyone had set up breakfast.

"Where did you all get this?" Dennis asked seeing Toasted bread on a few plates.

"Fire style jutsu works wonders." Jesús said

"I thought your energy was low." Dennis said

"I still need to train to not lose my shape." Jesús said and did the hand signs; Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Jesús said and many fireballs flew out of his mouth and hit the bread. The fireballs extinguish after a couple seconds revealing Shuriken.

"Cool" Dennis said

Everyone had breakfast and then they started talking about a strategy in case they encountered Glave and Hazama again.

"Hey Jesús. You think you can help with Dennis' Jutsu training?" Josue asked

"Why is that?" Jesús replied. "…did he ask for a difficult Jutsu?"

"No, he just asked for Lightning Style Jutsu. That's straight down your alley, also with your Sharingan you've learned many Jutsu and have a vaster arsenal of Jutsu." Josue said.

"I don't know how much I can teach him. What Jutsu did you teach him?" Jesús asked

"Only the Chidori." Dennis said

"Wow, pretty advanced now aren't we?" Jesús said. "…well, here's a hint to getting it down…" Jesús started. "…Don't care…"

"What?" both Josue and Dennis asked

"if you don't care for your Chakra concentration your concentration increases to much more than you need. Like this…" Jesús said and did Chidori without even doing the hand signs.

"How the…?"

"My Chakra concentration was at 50% when I finished talking. As soon as the Chidori is formed my concentration subconsciously goes down to 10%" Jesús said

"So how is it still active?" Dennis asked "Josue said you needed at least a 20% to keep it active."

"That's usually is the case, but if you, let's say, master the Chidori you can go down to 5%. That's the reason Kakashi can do as many Chidori as he wants, since he created the Jutsu he only needs a 30% chakra to activate it and a 2% to keep it going." Jesús explained

"Wow, I didn't know that part." Josue said surprised for the new info

"Well then, how about now?" Jesús asked seeing Dennis trying the Chidori again.

Dennis did the three directed hand signs and right away he started generating the lightning, and in the end actually created the Chidori.

"I got it!" Dennis yelled excited. Waving his Lightning covered hand all over the place.

"Congratulations. At least you are now able to use this Jutsu." Josue said

"Now keep in mind. This jutsu won't just increase your destructive power by 100 but it will also increase your speed by 5…" Jesús said and went silent.

"Oh god. He's got an idea." Josue said

"That's it!" Jesús said.

"What is it?" Dennis asked

"Depending on the Jutsu, Lightning Jutsu increases the user's speed, the Chidori for example. But there is one Jutsu that increase the speed so much that you can only defeat its speed with the Raijin no Jutsu." Jesús said

"OK. I'm not surprised you know this being a speed demon, but what Jutsu are you talking about?" Josue said

"The technique is called the Lightning Release Armor, and while lightning Jutsu increase the destructive power of the user this technique doesn't just do that but also increase the speed by 1000. You could literally shit bricks if you were attacked by this Jutsu or the Raijin Jutsu itself."

"Do you really think I can learn it?" Dennis said.

"Is not that difficult, the only hard part of it is activating it." Jesús said

"Wait this jutsu description…are you talking about the fourth Raikage's Lightning armor?" Josue asked

"Yup. I'm talking about Ei's Armor." Jesús said.

"But who is going to teach it to him? Your energy is too low right now for you to use it." Josue said

This caught Jesús off guard and the three went silent not knowing what to do.

**Jesús: "Well there it is."**

**Josue: "That was more of a filler Chapter."**

**Jesús: "Yeah, since we are going to be teaching Dennis to really defend himself we might as well explain what we thought him."**

**Tsukune: "Also, you're making quite the quick recovery."**

**Jesús: "Yeah but to be honest, and this might be a small spoiler, I'm not healing any further in what's left of the mission."**

**Kurumu: "But will we get through it?"**

**Jesús: "…Kurumu…if we weren't going to get through it why would I have even started this season?"**

**Everyone: [nods head yes]**

**Jesús: "Anyway, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Busyness is a bitch. Well then, I hope you all enjoyed and come back next time for some more of this story."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**


	62. Chapter 62

**Jesús: "Well, once more, we're back again."**

**Josue: "And time to update."**

**Jesús: "Sorry for the sudden slowness on working on this. They switched my schedule at work this past week."**

**Bexley: "Also you decided to hang out before going to work the other day."**

**Jesús: "Yeah, well…I need some sort of social life. In any case time to update…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own R+V nor any anime/manga/videogames referenced in this story. All credit goes to the original authors."**

Chapter 62 (Mission 6, day 3, Tengu Attack V.2)

Jesús POV

"Well fuck me sideways. I forgot about that." I said making my brain go back to the drawing board.

"Did someone use a Sex reference?" Kurumu called out to us.

"False alarm!" I replied knowing the shit she would give me for it. "In any case, I didn't think of that. Well, how about you teach it to him Josue."

"I don't know the Jutsu." Josue replied.

"Yeah…there could be a problem with that theory." I said.

"Jesús, how exactly did you learn all the Jutsu?" Josue asked

"I don't know all Jutsu. I only learned the ones that seemed useful" I replied

"Shinra Tensei?" Josue asked sounding confused

"The pushing abilities of that skill can come in very handy for distancing yourself with the enemy. Also you only need a 5 second recharge time for it." I replied.

"Whatever. But how did you learn them? Did you use the Sharingan?" Josue asked

"No. I studied the Jutsu when they were used in the Anime or even the Manga. Having the Sharingan it gave me a larger range of element and Jutsu learning." I replied

"Wow, well do you think there is any way for me to learn that Lightning armor?" Dennis said

"I don't know, but we lose nothing by trying." I said

"Well how can I use it?" Dennis said

"First we need to test something before you learn it." I said

"What is it?" Dennis asked

"Your body resistance…" Josue said "…if your body is too weak for you to use it you could end up hurting yourself instead of helping yourself."

"What do you mean, hurting myself?" Dennis said

"You could destroy your nerves and end up immobile." I explained and Dennis gulped. "Thinking on it, I can use it. But I don't have enough energy to actually use the full power of the armor." I added

"…Wait…How do you have enough energy?" Josue asked

"You need 40% Chakra to activate it. You need about 75% for full power." I explained

"What's the difference?" Dennis asked

"Well, how about I show you." I said "This is one of the Jutsu we'll try to teach you."

"Right." Dennis said

"Well while you're at it I might want to learn it myself." Josue said

"Alright. Well, like I said to activate it and keep it active you need a 40% chakra. The convenient part is that there are no hand signs to actually cast this Jutsu. All you have to do is use Lightning element Chakra." I said and activated the Jutsu.

Just like with Chidori, Lightning started to generate but this time all around my body and in due time a cloak of Lightning Chakra appeared all around me.

"This is the Jutsu once activated. This will increase your speed by 250. At my current level this would be the highest I can go…" I said unleashing all of my Chakra "this is a 50% of Chakra and this makes the speed go up to 350."

"Wow. Is that really all you have to do?" Josue said. "Since you and I are so alike I'm guessing I can use it." Josue said and activated the Lightning armor, a lot quicker than I did.

"So how do we check about my resistance?" Dennis asked

"Well…" Jesús started.

"What?" Dennis asked

"…Here's what we gotta do." I said and created and earth dummy. "Rush that thing and do a Lariat on it. Make sure is as strong as you can make it. If you can match up with me and not be affected by my Lightning armor then you have enough resistance to learn the Lightning armor." I explained.

"Ok." Dennis said and got ready.

"Now!" I said and both of us rushed the Dummy.

Our Lariats hit and soon enough we broke the dummy's head off, as the double Lariat was supposed to do, but when Dennis and I made contact he was sent spinning backwards.

"Damn. I guess that idea is out of the question." I said.

"Is ok, I knew that some of the Jutsu you guys knew were going to be out of my reach." Dennis said getting up and rubbing his head.

"Well then, I guess training your speed while having the Chidori active could help you a lot." I said. "Well, how about we go back to the camp a rest for a while. Using the Lightning armor depleted all of my chakra."

"Ok." Both Josue and Dennis said and the three of us went back to camp.

Once in the group we took an hour rest and then packed everything to move on closer to Fuji. On the way to Fuji we found some more Tengu and they didn't seem as friendly as the last group.

"I'll stand back again. You guys take this." I said and took cover. Everyone got ready for the incoming attack.

Normal POV

The Tengu swarm nosedived starting their attack.

"There are many more now. Everyone be careful." Josue called

"What about Jesús?" Moka yelled.

"Don't worry about him. If anything happens he can take care of himself." Bexley said and created a stone pillar going upwards to raise himself towards the Tengu.

The Tengu ignored Bexley and went pass him. Bexley then appeared many spikes from the pillar and got a few of the Tengu. Said Tengu went to the ground since they were injured and couldn't keep themselves airborne. Tsukune, Gaby and Kokoa took the Tengu that stayed on the ground since most of them were still flying.

"Flash Bomb!" Gaby called creating a bright light blinding the Tengu to lower their defenses.

Tsukune and Kokoa took this chance and started attacking the Tengu. Tsukune took two Tengu out and injured a third before it regained its vision and got out of the way. Kokoa smashed four Tengu in one swoop with Ko in his Iron Maze mode. Gaby used the opening herself and went in for an attack. She was also able to take out two Tengu but didn't get the chance to even get close to any more.

"Watch out above!" Kurt called and threw a Demon-Wind Shuriken charged with Lightning Chakra. This move got 2 Tengu and both vanished signifying they were done.

"Thanks Kurt!" Gaby said

Kurumu , Josue and Alexis were fighting more Tengu while flying. The three were sending Tengu off to the rest of the group who were waiting on trees to attack.

"Moka!" Josue called and dropped Kicked a Tengu sending it towards Moka.

Moka got ready to attack the Tengu and once it was close enough she jumped off the branch and kicked it off to another branch towards Mizore who was waiting with Ice claws ready. Mizore Finished the Tengu and then threw her Claws as if they were Kunai and took another Tengu down.

Dennis and Bexley were now back to back and surrounded by Tengu.

"What do you say? Do you think you can use Jesús' training?" Bexley asked

"Won't know until I try." Dennis said and rushed the nearest Tengu. The Tengu started to turn around and Dennis moved out of the way from an attack by the Tengu.

Dennis started speed punching the Tengu, that although not very strong the punches were well placed and as a whole actually inflicted some damage. Dennis jumped upwards avoiding an attack from a Tengu behind him, said attack killed the Tengu Dennis was attacking. Dennis charged the Chidori as he was falling and killed the Tengu that attacked him from behind.

"Nice moves there." Bexley said ad he held a Tengu back with a scythe. More Tengu started coming and Bexley wouldn't have had time to dodge or counter so… "Spiked Dome!" he yelled and got completely covered with a dome of stone and then spikes skewered the incoming Tengu.

"That was epic." Dennis said and the two got ready for another set of Tengu incoming.

Lori and Yukari were providing distanced backup. Lori created a few automatic Turrets and was using a Crossbow to attack. Yukari was appearing the Pots and also sent her flying cards to attack.

'Watch out!' both girls said and turned around to see there was a Tengu ready to attack and then Yukari took it out with a flying card.

"Who was that?" Lori asked

"That sounded like Jesús." Yukari said

'Yup, that was me. DBZ telepathy and energy sensing.' They heard again and then got back to distance fighting knowing Jesús was keeping watch over everyone, wherever he was.

After a few minutes then Tengu stopped coming so they figured that that was it for the moment.

"I think…we should take a break…" Tsukune said sounding a bit tired.

"Yeah…" Josue said exhausted too.

"We might even want to start setting up camp. That fight right now didn't seemed to have taken long to you all but night is about to fall." Jesús said.

"You're right." Yukari said remembering seeing the sun almost low enough for Dusk.

"Well this is it for the day." Josue said and dropped to the floor.

"I don't know…" Jesús replied making everyone get confused.

**Jesús: "Alright that's it."**

**Josue: "Well…I guess that was good."**

**Bexley: "It was Meh…"**

**Jesús: "What do you mean meh?!"**

**Bexley: "It Tasted Meh."**

**[Jesús Punches Bexley on the face and the two start sparing]**

**Josue: "Wow, Shout out much?"**

**Jesús: "Sorry. And yeah just cause they are epic once again. Non-Profit Shout-out to Scoot and everyone in Whookos."**

**[Everyone sweat drops.]**

**Jesús: "Well, in any case. Hope you all enjoyed and come back next week. Please leave a review and tell me what you think."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!"**


	63. Chapter 63

**Jesús: "Back again with another chapter."**

**Josue: "Well, how about we just get right to it?"**

**Jesús: "Really? Nobody is going to bitch at me for "Being late" or "Taking long to even start this chapter"? Just for the record I'm starting to type this on a Thursday."**

**Kurumu: "Wow, you really have taken long."**

**Bexley: "I thought you were going to have more free time."**

**Jesús: "Yeah well, College certainly didn't want to agree."**

**Human friends: "LOL Sucks for you!"**

**Tsukune and the others: "Is ok. At least you're working on it."**

**Jesús: [To Tsukune and the others] "Thank you guys…" [Turns to human friends] "…and WTF guy?"**

**Tsukune: "Well in any case. I'll do the disclaimer so you can get started…" [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't own R+V or any other Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit goes to their original authors. This is just a work of FanFiction."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy."**

Chapter 63 (Mission 6, Day 3, What's with all the Oni?)

Normaml POV

"What do you mean "I don't know…"?" Alexis asked

"Wait for it…" Jesús said "…3…2…1…" he added and then a bunch of trees started falling

"What the Hell is that!?" Kurumu asked

"I think, by the sound of the foot-steps and the damaged that one hit created, including the wave of pressurized air after the swing, that's an Oni." Jesús said

"An Oni!?" Everyone yelled

"At a time like this when everyone is tired out?" Moka asked

"That wasn't very strong. I think I can take him. That is, as long as I stay fused with one of my charas." Jesús said and turned to the Oni. "Let's go guys!" Jesús said and rushed the gigantic demon

"Ao!" Jesús said and used the Chara Nari with his Blue Chara. He appeared dressed in dark Grey Shorts and a grey Shirt you would see someone in the Middle Ages wear. Over the shirt he had some sort of Blue over shirt tied at his waist with a dark blue cloth. He also had Bandages over his hands where his gloves where supposed to be and Sonic's Shoes from Sonic Adventure 2. "Sonic Speed" Jesús said signaling that was the name of that form **(Most of this look based of Gear from Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de)**

Jesús started running faster at the Oni and then he jumped and punched it on the face. Right after landing the punch he spun in midair and kicked the Oni three more times. When he landed back on the ground he jumped as high as he could and took off his Ao Chara Nari.

"Aka!" Jesús yelled and Chara Naried with his red Chara. This time he was dressed like Inuyasha and had the Tetsusaiga on his waist. "Gentle Demon!" he called saying the name of that form.

On his way down Jesús drew his Tetsusaiga and Slashed down at the Oni. He used the Dragon Scales Tetsusaiga along with Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar) to make it an effective attack. The Oni didn't go down. Much to Jesús' surprise. Instead it managed to hit Jesús away.

"Well that kinda stung…" Jesús said taking off his Aka form. "I guess I'll just deal with you quickly…Daidai!" Jesús finished and fused with his Orange Chara. This time he appeared dressed like Gohan at the end of the Buu Saga (Ultimate Gohan Mode).

Jesús Blasted an energy ball at the Oni as a distraction and the Oni instinctively blocked against it. Since it was a small ball he just hit it away. Jesús used Gohan's Lightning fast speed to get right behind the Oni and blasted a Kamehameha right on its back. This time the Oni was out for good.

"Whoa…That was tiring…I guess I should train a little more even if I'm Injured like this." Jesús said and got back to everyone.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, is just that since I haven't practiced since my arms got injured, so for about 3 or 4 days, I kinda was out of practice." Jesús replied

"Really just from 4 days of inactivity?" Bexley said

"Hey…Fuck off…" Jesús replied and everyone started laughing. "…Although, I think we should keep our guard up." Jesús added

"Why is that?" Moka asked

"When I was midair before fusing with Aka I saw a few more Oni on their way here." Jesús informed.

"What? More Oni?" Everyone asked

"How many would you say?" Josue asked

"I don't know, a rough guess would be about 5 more." Jesús said

"Five!?" Yukari said a bit freaked out

"Don't worry if they're as slow as they one I just fought then you guys won't have an issue." Jesús said and sat down leaning on a tree.

"Shouldn't we be moving instead of resting?" Alexis said

"It doesn't matters. Even if we start going, they are abound to catch up to us in due time. Besides even if we did move from here they would find us." Jesús said calmly

"How so?" Dennis asked

"Well you saw how much damage that last Oni's first swing did. If they can't find us they'll start swinging their kanabo and destroy the nearby area." Jesús explained

"Fine, but how long do we have 'till the next attack? You know so we can at least rest." Josue asked

"I'd say about 10 minutes. And don't expect them to attack one after the other; nope they will come right in all at once." Jesús said

"Fine. Everyone take this time to try and get all your energy, or at least most of it back." Josue said and everyone just sat down.

After the 10 minutes the first Oni of the group of five came into view.

"Well, who'll take him? I suggest at least a group of three." Jesús said. "I may have fought them alone, but I pretty much had the power of three different people."

"Right!" Everyone said and then the Oni noticed them.

"I'll go!" Tsukune said and jumped right in holding two swords.

"I'll help!" Kurumu and Kurt said and ran in themselves.

The Oni tried to hit down on the three but they scattered and the three moved in to attack at the same time. Tsukune took down the Oni's Knees making it go down and giving Kurumu and Kurt an opening and they took down the Oni in a matter of seconds. Suddenly from the trees one of the Oni threw its Kanabo hitting Kurt, not directly but injuring non-the-less.

"Retreat him!" Josue said jumping in as backup along with Mizore and Gaby.

"This might take a while…" Jesús said

**Jesús: "I'm sorry for this delay. This is Monday night, and I just finished, I'm not happy with the length of this chapter and I actually had time to write."**

**Josue: "What did you do with that time?"**

**Jesús: "Well since it was the first time I had free time since I started working I spent most of it hanging out with you guy and doing homework."**

**Bexley: "Wait, we only hung out for mornings though."**

**Josue: "And weekends."**

**Josue: "Yeah and between those I was doing homework. But in any case, I hope you all enjoy this new, and really short, chapter. I'll try to work more on the next one."**

**Everyone: "Liar."**

**Jesús: "Fuck off…Well see ya!" **


	64. Chapter 64

**Jesús: "Time to get to it."**

**Josue: "Are you ready to actually type some?"**

**Jesús: "I'm always ready to type. What I don't have is the time…I mean recently I have had the time but then I start hanging out with you guys."**

**Bexley: "True."**

**Mizore: "So about today?"**

**Jesús: "Right, let's get right to that..." [Disclaimer] "…I don't own R+V nor any other anime/manga/Videogame referenced in this series. All credit goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 64 (Mission 6, day 3, done with the Oni)

Normal POV

The Oni finally made it pass the woods enough for us to see them.

"I though you said they were all together. Why did this 4 take forever to get here?" Josue yelled back at Jesús

"They were all together. They must have been smart about this and studied our moves with that first one." Jesús replied.

"Well, it doesn't matters. We have to take care of all of them now." Kokoa said and jumped it along with everyone else.

They followed Jesús advice and made groups of three to attack each Oni. Josue, Mizore, and Gaby went directly towards the one with the missing Kanabo, which was rushing said item to retrieve it.

"Try to pin him down!" Josue yelled

Gaby jumped and created the flare once again making the Oni drop its guard. Josue moved in and attacked the Oni's knees. When the Oni hit the ground Mizore hurried to freeze it. The Oni didn't seemed to like the idea of being held to the ground inside of an "ice cube" per se, so instead of trying to hold his knees and stop the bleeding from Josue's attack, it started moving, and quickly at that, so he wouldn't freeze.

"You need more power." Josue said as he and Gaby tried to keep the Oni down so Mizore could freeze it.

"Right!" Mizore said and suddenly the ice started rising quicker.

The Oni froze in a matter of seconds and to finish the job Josue broke the ice and shattered the Oni to many pieces. While this team was done with their Oni; Moka, Dennis, and Bexley were having some issues. Since they didn't have a way to "freeze" the Oni per se they needed to find another way to get rid of it.

"The only other way I can think of is beating it until it can't go on." Bexley said

"Then shall we try that?" Dennis said and got ready for a second attack.

"Dennis!" Jesús yelled and tossed a sword to Dennis. "Charge the Chidori while holding that. The lightning blade mode of the Chidori is actually more damaging. I recommend backhand blade."

Dennis caught the blade and charged the instructed Jutsu with the sword.

"We'll attack it and create an Opening for you." Moka said and rushed the Oni.

"Try to take it out in one swoop." Bexley said and rushed in himself.

The Oni started swinging it's Kanabo at Moka and Bexley, but Bexley got in front if the attack and stopped it with a Stone covered fist and then held it in place with a stone wall. Moka started running up the Oni's hand and then kicked it on the face, the Oni started losing its balance and due to its big size it broke the stone wall that was holding his arm and fell on the ground. The Oni started to get up, slowly but getting up none-the-less.

"Now!" Bexley yelled signaling Dennis that was the opening.

Dennis charged towards the Oni and with his Lightning covered hand/sword he went completely through the Oni's chest taking it out.

"Oh God! Now I wish I would have shut my eyes before the impact." Dennis said wide eyed.

"Why is that?" Moka asked

"I've seen things…" Dennis said sounding disturbed about seeing the Oni's inner organs and simply cutting/breaking through it like butter.

'You get used to it.' Jesús said through telepathy

"What the…where are you?" Dennis said

"Was that Jesús?" Moka asked

"He's using the DBZ telepathy to communicate. The one that gave Dennis the sword a second ago was a clone." Bexley said

'In any case. You should either go to help another group with the Oni or get back to "Camp".' Jesús said

"Alright." the three said and took off towards another Oni's location.

Elsewhere Yukari, Alexis and Kokoa were struggling a bit with an Oni.

"How long 'till this thing is down for good?" Kokoa said

"I don't know, but I hope soon." Yukari said

"incoming attack!" Alexis said and jumped over the Oni's Kanabo along with Kokoa and Yukari.

Alexis rushed the Oni running on his arm and threw her sword into the Oni's eye. The Oni actually got hit and lost his sight. Kokoa took the chance to attack.

"Don't do it!" Alexis yelled.

"What?" Kokoa replied and got hit by the Oni's enraged and blinded swings.

Once it lost its sight it started swinging its arms in a fit of rage. Not only that but the pain from getting its eye pierced and losing it, its strength increased significantly.

"Kokoa are you ok?" Alexis yelled ready to block if the Oni attacked again.

"…" Kokoa was out cold

"I think she's ok. She just got knocked out." Yukari said

"I think is up to me." Alexis said

Alexis started running towards the Oni making as much notice as she could to make it attack and create an opening for her. The Oni stuck down at her and she got out of the way and started flying so the Oni wouldn't notice her. She appeared a Toshiro's Zanpaku-to and attacked the Oni.

"Man this is going to be too much for me alone…" Alexis said

"We can help." Moka said as she, Bexley, and Dennis made it to the group.

Dennis and Bexley ran and tackled the Oni to the ground. Alexis took the opening and tried to attack. The Oni heard the wind's pressure change and noticed her coming, so he moved out of the way. Moka expected the Oni to move out of the way so she kicked him and sent it upwards.

"Now!" Bexley said and both he and Dennis jumped to attack the Oni. On the last of their hits they sent it straight downwards.

Alexis stood ready to attack. Once the Oni landed she used "Earth style: Dark Swamp" and buried the Oni. Since the Oni didn't got back the figured they had finished him.

"Man now I need another sword…" Alexis said.

'Don't mind it I got spares.' Jesús said 'Now everyone hurry Kurumu and Lori need backup A.S. .'

"Right!" everyone said

'Wait, on second thought. Don't bother Josue and his crew are on the way.

Lori and Kurumu we getting pushed back and since they were the only two fighting this one they were exhausted.

"Maybe we should have one with one of the other groups." Lori said

"There's nothing we can do about that now. We have to find a way to take this guy down." Kurumu said

"Right. I'll create a distraction and you try to take it down." Lori said and created a few creatures that resembled Dante, Vergil and Nero from the DMC series. The three creatures jumped out from the hiding spot and attacked all at the same time, each using the character the represented abilities. The Dante Clone used its handguns and shot at the Oni trying to make it focus on him. When the Oni tried to hit it with its Kanabo the Nero Clone stopped the Kanabo with his sword, Much like when Nero stopped Burrial's sword in the game. The Vergil Clone Used its sword and used Vergil's Slash Dimension and cut the Oni's arm off. Kurumu used this opening and flied to land a barrage of nail slashed to cut the Oni into many pieces. The Oni was defeated and then Josue, Mizore and Gaby made it to the group.

"Wow…We got here like a bad police officer…" Josue said

"How's that?" Lori asked

"Late" Josue said.

"Hahaha…I guess you though we couldn't handle this." Kurumu said

"I didn't think you could handle it." Mizore said.

"What was that!" Kurumu said

'How about you come back to camp? I need help treating Kurt's wounds.' Jesús said

"Oh yeah." Everyone said and went back to camp.

The Oni were taken out, Kurt and Kokoa were healed. So at least they didn't have Oni to take care of any more.

**Jesús: "That's all for this week."**

**Josue: "We hope you all enjoyed this chapter."**

**Bexley: "What's with the formalities and straight-to-the-pointness?"**

**Jesús: "I got nothing to say…"**

**Everyone: [sweat drops]**

**Jesús: "Well, since like I said I have nothing to say. And so, I hope everyone comes back next week for another chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story."**

**Everyone: "See ya!" **


	65. Chapter 65

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. Time for another update."**

**Josue: "I guess is cool for me to ask this now…What the hell took you so long?"**

**Jesús: "Had to work 4 days straight. I hate the fact my work schedule is not 100% constant."**

**Dennis: "Having to work four days straight is no picnic...I know tha feeling..." [shudders]**

**Jesús: "Well How about we get going with the story and be officially out of this filler chapters?"**

**Moka: "What do you mean?"**

**Dennis: "I'm pretty sure the readers are starting to get annoyed with all the filler chapters and all want the story to continue. Kinda like the Naruto readers and how they are LIVID with all the fillers there...But then again...the confrontation has to happen sooner or later. And THAT will be a scary, yet horrifyingly evil battle...kinda like being in a Tsukouyomi by Itachi..." [shudders] "Oh...crap..." [eyes go wide as he sees a "familiar looking person"] "I...gotta...go..." [Runs away screaming like a girl]**

**[Itachi appears out of nowhere]**

**Itachi: "Um...What was that?"**

**Josue: "That was Dennis, D for short...Wait a second How the living hell are you here!?"**

**Itachi: "I found a weird looking door near the Uzumaki Ruins. Since my Sharingan couldn't see what was up with it I went through it."**

**Jesús: "You know...I should be surprised, but with the Shit that happened to me since I started this story...now I wonder how many other world are connected to this one by a weird door/portal..."**

**Dennis: [From a distance] "KILL SAKURA ALREADY! Please Itachi! For the love of Kami, PLEASE KILL HER! And also, dont kill me! I didnt mean to replace your black nail polish with pink nail polish! It was Sakura's idea"**

**Itachi: [Calmly] "So that was you? I thought it was a random kid in the village Kisame and I hid in."**

**Jesús: "And before I get any flaming, and sorry if this is a spoiler to anyone, but Itachi is actually a good guy. He was never evil to begin with."**

**Dennis: [Closer] "I know. She threatened to beat me senseless like she used to do to Naruto if I didnt do that! I believe Itachi is a good guy as well. Besides, who else could be THAT awesome and be bad? But then again, it was a dark pink. She wanted a bright pink and I decided to do a near-red pink instead. Besides, the fans should be aware of Lord Itachi's innocence anyway, seeing as how we all SHOULD know who Tobi is now."**

**Jesús: "Yeah, and I bet you shit a brick when you found out. In anycase, we've gone a little astray from the preword so back to the preword shall we?"**

**Everyone: "Right."**

**Itachi: "I guess I'll be leaving now...Does anyone knows how to go back?"**

**Dennis: [Points to a door] "That one should be it. Have fun kicking Kisame's ass when you get back...he was part of the plan as well." **

**[Itachi leaves]**

**Jesús: "Well then Disclaimer time..." [Disclaimer] "I don't own R+V or any anime/manga/videogames referenced in this story. this is just a work of fanfiction and all credit for them is given to their original authors."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

Chapter 65 (Mission 6, Day 4&5, Ascending Fuji)

Jesús POV

The guys and I started talking about strategies on taking Glave and Hazama out. Kurt and Kokoa are barely waking up.

"Are you too ok now?" Moka asked going up to the two and offering a cup of water each.

"Thank you." Kurt said and took a cup.

"Are you two all better? We need to take off soon." Josue said.

"Actually is ok man. Is pretty late and we should have already set camp…aside from this campfire." I said

"What?" Josue said and looked up straight. "wow…What time is it?" he asked

"Is sometime around 8:30." I replied

"What do you mean around?" everyone asked a bit confused

"Don't you have a watch?" Bexley asked

"I did. But I forgot it at home last time we visited." I replied

"Well then camp set up time." Tsukune said and started passing out Camping tents.

The night went by in a flash…Literally…A storm hit at midnight and I set a barrier so we wouldn't get lightning struck. A bunch of lightning kept hitting the barrier making flashes every hit…Anyway, the next morning after packing everything up we took off in the direction of Fuji. Once we made it to the foot of Fuji, again. This time Glave and Hazama were nowhere to be found.

"I guess we won't have to deal with them till we make it to the top." I said

"And I'm sure things are bound to happen that we for sure won't like." Josue said Dennis shivered at the idea of what Josue said

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll take care of those guys and make sure you don't have to go through all of that again." I said

"You're quick to make promises." A voice was heard, Glave's voice. All of us went into a ready for battle position.

"Where are they?" Tsukune asked

"Don't let your guard down." Bexley said

"If you're trying to find us. I'll tell you right now that we won't make ourselves present to you. But…" This time it was Hazama's voice. Suddenly a web wrapped around Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Alexis.

"Kya!" all four girls yelled since they were taken by surprise. They tried to free themselves but not even Moka with her vampire strength was able to free herself.

"Damn it!" I said and threw Lightning charged Kunai at the webs. The webs didn't even tear. "God Damn It!" I yelled and the girls slowly faded into the distance.

"If you want them back you might want to hurry. Who knows just how long we can restrain ourselves." Glave's voice was heard.

"Give them back you Pieces of Shit!" Josue yelled

"Now, now if you give that attitude we might just hurry our plans." Glave replied

"I know you two can hear me…If you even dare to touch a single hair of any of their heads. I'll make sure myself you two are dead. I don't care how much I struggle or how long it takes me. I'll kill you both…" I said full of rage.

"How Cliché…you think your little threat will scare us? Look kid. Instead of yapping about what you'll do how about you get up here and show us…that is if you care at all for this vixens." Hazama said

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said and started moving.

"Jesús!" Bexley said and got in front of me blocking my path "You have to calm down. You're always so leveled minded about everything. You have to stay calm."

"Fuck off. I don't care what's wrong with me. This is personal now. I'll go up there and get Alexis, no Everyone back. At this point you're either with me or against me. Anything in my way is out of the picture for good." I said and walked around Bexley.

"Jesús…" Everyone whispered to themselves mostly in shock of what I had just said.

I started walking up the Volcano Not caring if my friends were behind me or not.

Normal POV

Jesús started walking away from his friends. Everyone was in awe from what Jesús said and the look he had in his eyes.

"I'm going too. I won't let anyone else fall to them." Dennis said

"Dennis." Bexley and Yukari said

Soon enough everyone started walking too. Although Jesús was so far ahead of them that they couldn't see him.

Jesús Kept walking not caring at all for his surroundings and soon enough a bunch of Tengu appeared

"We won't let you pass!" A Tengu yelled

"Out of my way." Jesús said not stopping his steady walking pace.

A Tengu Dove down trying to Take Jesús but was tore straight down the middle. A second Tengu attacked and he also was torn down the middle.

"All of you Go!" A Tengu yelled signaling the group to his left

All the Tengu Dove down at the same time and Jesús stopped walking for the first time since he took off from the group. Jesús looked up at the Tengu Rushing him trying to stop him from moving forward. Jesús put his hand on the Hilt of the sword at his waist, the sword Sasuke gave him. Jesús drew the sword and "Randomly" slashed in the direction of the Tengu and sheathed his sword. As soon as his sword clicked signaling that it was put away, an orb of slashes appeared and damaged every Attacking Tengu in a vital way. Jesús started walking again and the rest of the Tengu were frozen in fear.

Everyone made it to the place where the Tengu were and then the Tengu noticed them.

"We won't let you pass." The Tengu said

The group didn't mind the Tengu. Instead they started analyzing the area.

"Jesús did this." Bexley said looking at the Torn Tengu all over the ground. "But how?"

"I don't know about this two back there, but this ones were taken out with Slash Dimension" Josue said looking at the Tengu too.

"What do you all think you're doing? You let that one earlier go from fear and now you're looked down by this bunch?" A dark Voice was heard.

"Karasu Tengu Sama!" the Tengu said and bowed down at the new Black feathered Tengu.

"Well then Move it!" Karasu Tengu yelled and then all the Tengu attacked at once.

Tsukune, Kokoa, and Kurt got in front of the group and blocked a few incoming attacks.

"So what do we do?" Gaby asked ready to launch an attack

"Some of us need to move on. But there are too many here for only a small group to deal with." Josue said

"You go on along with Dennis. We'll catch up to you all." Bexley said getting up after checking the Dead Tengu.

"Why me?" Dennis asked

"This is a personal matter for you. If you weren't there nothing would be fixed even if they were killed." Bexley answered "Also, Jesús and Josue are similar in skill. I've known Jesús for 2 years and if a friend of his is in need, he loses his head. If Jesús goes Berserk it doesn't matter how Injured his Physical and Mental abilities go off the charts. In fact I'm a little more concerned for those Glave and Hazama guys seeing how Close Jesús is from going Berserk."

"Alright, we'll go on ahead." Josue said "But be aware, even if Jesús wasn't going rage crazy right now we are here to kill those guys."

"I know. And I also know that out of all of us you three are the ones with the most resolve to do something like that at the moment." Bexley said. "Now Go!" He yelled and both Josue and Dennis took off.

"You won't pass us!" the Tengu yelled.

"Don't stop running and close your eyes." Josue said getting in front of Dennis.

Josue did the Solar Flare and blinded the Tengu as the two ran pass them.

"Good luck…" Bexley and the rest of the group said as the two ran.

"Now. To deal with all of you!" Bexley said and created a barrage of stone spikes that flew at the Tengu and made most of them fall to the ground.

"Now!" Tsukune yelled as he, Kokoa, Gaby, Yukari, and Kurt rushed the Tengu on the ground.

"You'll need more than that to take me down." Karasu Tengu said as he stretched its wing and pushed some stone spikes that were on its wings away.

In a matter of Seconds Bexley and the rest cleared the Area of regular Tengu. And now they only needed a plan to take the Karasu Tengu down. The group talked with Telepathy trying to hide their plan from the Enemy and then.

"Go!" Bexley yelled and everyone moved all around the Karasu Tengu.

Bexley threw his hands to the ground and made a dome of stone that cased everyone, even the Tengu inside. Gaby, Kurt and Lori did fireball Jutsu to create some lighting inside the dome.

"Trying to seal my flying huh?" Karasu Tengu said

"That's not all." Tsukune said running on the ceiling of the Dome and slashing down at the Karasu Tengu cutting his wings off.

"Curse you!" Karasu Tengu yelled as he fell to the ground.

Once in the ground everyone was waiting for him.

"Even on the ground you're still too weak for me." Karasu Tengu said and swung it fan towards the group and sent them flying into the wall behind them.

Right after that he appeared a few blades from its fan and threw them at the group while on the ground.

"Too easy." The Karasu Tengu said and started walking to the wall behind him to break it and leave.

"What are you talking about?" Karasu tengu heard from above.

"But how?" he asked

"Substitution Jutsu. It may be kinda mean, but the dead bodies of your friends served helpful." Bexley said

"Time to Finish this!" Karasu Tengu said and let out all of its power

"As Ryoma from Prince of Tennis would say…" Bexley said and then everyone disappeared and appeared right behind Karasu Tengu with blades in hand. "…Mada Mada Dane!" When Bexley said this. Everyone Jumped and rushed karasu tengu and Took it down.

Once the tengu was defeated, Bexley put down the dome and all looked in the direction to the peak of Fuji.

"Girls…Be ok…Help is on the way…" Bexley said

**Jesús: "Well here it is."**

**Josue: "Finally a regular length Chapter!"**

**Jesús: "I know huh?"**

**Moka: "This is great. I'm sure everyone will like it."**

**Tsukune: "Wait…where did Dennis go?"**

**Jesús: "He had to leave earlier. Well then I really hope you all did like this and I'll just finish this up quickly. Please leave a review telling me what you think. As you may be guessing, next time is the Saga Finale. So please come back next week for the next update."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!" **


	66. Chapter 66

**Jesús: "I'm back with the Finale Chapter!"**

**Everyone: "You're ending the fanfic here!?"**

**Jesús: "Come on I said this last time. The Finale for this Mission Saga."**

**Dennis: "If you knew what I knew, you would laugh that way too..." [Evil Laughter]**

**Jesús: "Hey...hey, Dennis. You know but you don't know all. Which I'll make sure off until this chapter is done."**

**Tsukune: "What do you mean?"**

**Jesús: "for these chapters I've been giving sneak peeks to Dennis so he could do he pre and after words when he was here with us. but this time I won't even show him the title of it."**

**Dennis: "I don't mind. I want to be surprised myself of what I read. But Jesus is right. I have a small amount of info already, but I don't know all of what is going to happen. Tsukune, it's kinda like how your first year went...they had a strong idea that you might have been human, but they didn't REALLY know for sure. Something like that."**

**Tsukune: "oh...ok."**

**Jesús: "Well then shall we get the chapter started or does anyone has anything else to add?"**

**Everyone: "we're good."**

**Dennis: [Laughs] "I'd like to, but I can't stop laughing now." [Chuckles] "I ain't got anything else..." [Sees kitten and eyes go wide. runs over to the kitten and hold it close to chest.] "Go ahead." [Cuddles the kitten lovingly]**

**Jesús: "Well then, I'll get the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own R+V or any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners. This is just a product of fanfiction. Enjoy!"**

Chapter 66 (Mission 6 End, day 5 & 6, Redemption.)

Normal POV

It's been almost an hour since everyone split from Jesús, and about 30 minutes since Josue and Dennis moved ahead of the rest of the group to help Jesús. Currently Jesús is at the top of Mt. Fuji and looking into the crater, which is sealed with Obsidian from the last eruption Fuji had. Jesús jumped into the crater and stood motionless for a few seconds.

"So…you finally make it." Glave's voice was heard.

"I'm going to be honest. I thought the Tengu would hold you off for a bit longer than that." Hazama said this time.

"Well…I'm here…I guess I at least get to see where the girls are…" Jesús said emotionlessly, monotonic if you must.

"Don't get ahead of yourself kid…" Glave said getting close to Jesús "…You're trying to bite much more than you can chew."

Jesús had his eyes close the whole time since he jumped into the crater. When he opened his eyes, not only was his Sharingan active but a shockwave blasted towards Glave. Not a shockwave that would hurt him, but a shockwave that certainly blew him a few feet away.

"Wow, pretty mean glare you got there." Glave said chuckling evilly.

Glave tried to attack Jesús as he rushed him with a speed that any normal eye wouldn't be able to keep up with. Jesús didn't move an inch and blocked every hit with his arms. Glave attacked one more time and this time he used his spider limbs adding more piercing power to his strike. Jesús swung his arm forward with an open palm to what most people would have thought to be too early, but to Glave's surprise Jesús used Air Palm and hit him in the face with it.

"You little Punk…!" Glave yelled "…That does it!" he said and spat some spider webs at Jesús.

Jesús didn't move an inch and had his eyes closed again. When he opened them black flames appeared and burned the webs to nothing.

"But, how?" Glave said

"Well, for your little show I suppose you should at least get a little peek…" Hazama said and suddenly the girls appeared behind him, they had been there the whole time and were blocked by some fog from the low temperature. "…I don't know, what do you girls think? Do you really want to go back?" Hazama said walking all around the girls. "I personally would treat the two of you nicely." He said and started groping Alexis and Mizore.

Right after he withdrew his hands from the girls they had some Kunai sparking with lightning around them.

"Hmm…?" Hazama said looking at the knives in his hands.

"That's only a warning. If you even try to do that again. You're dead." Jesús said

Right outside the crater on top of Fuji, Josue and Dennis stood looking into said crater just like Jesús had a few minutes ago.

"I don't see anything." Dennis said

"it's this fog. If we want to even take a look we're gonna have to go down there." Josue said

"I hope the girls are ok." Dennis said.

"You know, just like Bexley said. I'm actually more worried for those guys. Jesús is dangerous when he loses control of his body…" Josue said

Dennis shivered remembering the Chained incident "You don't have to tell me twice"

"…But you know what? There is something even more dangerous and scarier than that. Jesús completely pissed and aware of what he is doing." Josue said "Come on. Let's jump down there."

Both teens got into the crater and were now walking trying to find Jesús, Glave and Hazama, or the girls. The two kept hearing the sound of voices, they couldn't make out what they were saying or the exact location since the voices echoed through the whole crater.

"Where are they?" Dennis asked

"Where do you think!" A voice said and then Glave appeared and attacked both Dennis and Josue.

"Damn it…" Josue said "Where are Jesús and your friend? Where are the girls!?" Josue demanded

"Does it matter?" Glave asked "As soon as I kill you two, I'll go and have my fun with Pinky and Busty."

"You bastard!" Josue said and rushed Glave.

Glave appeared six spider legs and blocked Josue's attack with two of them. Dennis got behind Glave and tried to sneak attack him. Glave picked two more of his spider legs to block and attack Dennis. Glave started laughing evilly.

"You two are still too weak." Glave said as he spat some spider webs, wrapped it around each of their feet and then whipped them into the ground.

"Y-you…" Josue said starting to get up.

"I see you still got some fight in you." Glave said

"…" Dennis didn't say anything but was getting up too.

"huh? What's wrong with you?" Glave said

Both Josue's and Dennis' eyes started glowing a dark red

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Both started yelling and they were engulfed in a dark aura and their eyes stayed crimson red.

"What the Hell!?" Glave said and then both Josue and Dennis disappeared from his sight.

The next thing that Glave noticed, he was Flying upwards. Dennis appeared right on top of him and suddenly lightning started generating around his hand.

"What the…?" Glave said

Dennis finished charging his Chidori and as soon as that happened he transformed into his panther warrior mode. This increased his Attack and Speed by 6 times when he started training with Jesús. Dennis shot downwards at Glave with the Chidori in his hand. Glave was running out of time and in the spur of the moment he blasted some webs to the nearest wall and pulled himself out of the way. Dennis hit the ground and barely even managed to dent the Obsidian. Josue appeared in front of Glave and swung his sword at the spider demon. He was barely able to block the slash, which was directed to his head.

"Aaargh!" Josue yelled and managed to cut through the spider leg.

Glave stated squirming in pain and decided that was it. He transformed into his full Onigumo mode. A Gigant Spider stood in front of the two teens, poison dripping from its fangs. Josue and Dennis stared screaming again and the dark cloud that was around them dissipated as well as the red glowing eyes.

"Man…What the Hell was that?" Dennis said

"I figured that was going to happen." Josue said "I'm glad I learned that seal from the book the headmaster gave us."

-Flashback-

"How the hell are we even supposed to use these?" Josue asked a few weeks after receiving the seals and spells book from the headmaster.

"He never said learn them. He said take it. "I'VE learned every spell in that book"" Alexis said

"I think I can learn a few. Maybe not all of them" Kurt said paging through the book. "Hey, we should all learn this one."

"What is it?" Bexley asked

"It's a time seal that is activated after you lose consciousness, it give you full control over your body again. It says here that it has different effects depending on the way you lose consciousness." Kurt said

"Does it work if you lose your mind to your dark selves?" Jesús asked

"I suppose. It says here "Physical control loss" under possible uses." Kurt said

"Then it must work. Can you please read it out-loud?" Jesús asked

Kurt started reading the book for everyone to hear the instructions. After a few minutes of a long and boring description the steps to use the seal we explained.

"We have to set it before losing control. It says here that you should only use it when you think it will happen and the possibilities are high. If you overuse it you will become invulnerable to it and it won't work again on you." Kurt read the final warning.

"Then like the books says. We'll only use it if we think we'll lose our minds." Jesús said.

-Flashback end-

"You guys have got to teach that to me." Dennis said

"Are you two forgetting about me!?" Glave said angry

"We'll, we're back in action!" Josue said and both He and Dennis got ready for battle.

"I won't be so easy to take down as you think." Glave said

"I don't know…I fought a few Onigumo in a videogame. I know your moving patern. Also, the bigger you are the slower you move." Josue said

"Let's see if what you say is true…" Glave said and attacked Josue.

Josue jumped over the Spider leg and threw his sword into Glave's head. Glave started spitting webs all over the place and Dennis stepped out of the way. When he found an opening he ran in and slashed at the Onigumo's belly.

"You'll need more power than that to beat me!" Glave yelled

"Well in that case…" Dennis said and stood with his arms spread. "Sacred Morphing God's. Bless me with the power to defeat my enemy!" He said and suddenly he was engulfed by a Fire ring. When the Fire ring died down Dennis appeared as an Azure colored Dragon.

"Woah! Where did that one come from!?" Josue yelled

"It's a secret transformation passed down in my family…it is said to be forbidden and forgotten, but it was found a few years back and I was one of the few that was allowed to learn it." Dennis replied

"As long as you're on my side. I don't have any Dragon Slayer Magic to take you out if you go Ape-Shit" Josue said

"What does it matter if you're a dragon now?" Glave yelled as he attacked

"What does it matter if you're an overgrown bug?" Dennis said and started spitting fire at Glave.

"Dennis. Over here!" Josue yelled

Dennis looked up and saw Josue in midair. He shot a fireball at Josue and he caught it with his sword. The sword became covered in fire and he used this "Power-up" to cut off Glave's legs and forcing him off his Giant spider mode.

"H-how did I…Lose to you…" Glave asked losing too much blood for his liking.

"Simple…even though we're demons you gave away your humanity, and that's something I'll never lose…" Dennis said and stabbed his sword through Glave's head.

Dennis stayed with the sword pierced into Glaves head for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't getting up. Then he withdrew his sword and sheathed it.

"I know we've seen, and I've done things that are a bit more hardcore but…That was Fucking Brutal man…" Josue said

"Now we need to find Jesús and Hazama." Dennis said

Elsewhere with the mentioned Duo. Jesús was on the ground looking really beaten.

"How was it that you were able to take so many Tengu down with one slash? I mean, you're weak as shit." Hazama mocked.

"Am I…" Jesús said and started getting up. "…Do you know what I mean if I said the sentence "I was testing you!"?" Jesús asked and spat a bit of blood when he got back on his feet.

"What do you mean?" Hazama said sounding a bit terrified.

"You're physical skills are a bunch of shit…if it wasn't for that Glave guy, you'd been dead a long time ago." Jesús said and disappeared.

"…What the?" Hazama said and turned around. Jesús was standing next to the girls.

"Inferno Style: Flame Control" Jesús said and burned the spider webs that bound the girls.

"Are you mocking me?" Hazama asked angrily.

"Are you girls ok?" Jesús asked the girls once freed said girls looked terrified. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this." He said looking directly at Alexis.

"You Cocky Son of a Bitch!" Hazama yelled and some bats appeared that flew at Jesús to attack him.

The bats started generating lightning as they flew to Jesús.

"Haven't you learned a thing yet…?" Jesús said and the lightning from the bats stopped. Then they were cut down to nothing.

Jesús turned and looked Hazama in the eyes, not trying to put him in a Genjutsu.

"I told you not to do anything to them. Moka didn't have that scratch in her arm, Kurumu has a bruise on her left cheek, Mizore doesn't have her Lollipop, and Alexis is missing three hairs and also has a bruise on her face…" Jesús said back in his evil yet conscious voice.

"How can you tell all that? You haven't even looked at them thoroughly." Hazama said sounding Terrified.

Jesús started moving closer and closer to Hazama. Hazama backed up being afraid of what Jesús could do to him. Jesús then disappeared once again and appeared right behind Hazama. Jesús got him in a Choke hold.

"P-please…Don't Kill me…Don't do this…to me." Hazama Pleaded.

"Exactly how many times have you heard that?" Jesús said and started twisting Hazama's head to break his neck.

"Jesús! Don't do it! He isn't worth your efforts." Josue yelled finally catching up to him.

"Pfft…you're right…" Jesús said and tossed Hazama aside.

Jesús started walking back to Josue and the girls.

"Ha!" Hazama yelled trying to backstab Jesús.

Jesús turned around and stabbed his hand through Hazama's Chest, right next to his heart.

"Damn…You…" Hazama said barely alive.

"You wasted the chance I gave you…Now Burn in the Flames of Hades." Jesús said pulled his hand out of Hazama's chest and Hazama fell on one of the holes that the volcano had, falling deep down into the world and eventually hitting Lava and literally burned to Hell.

-The next day-

**[A/N: Play "The Mermaid's Last Song" by Hatsune Miku. It will add atmosphere to this part]**

After the incident with Hazama and Glave, Dennis managed to get the Sakura Blossoms from Mt. Fuji. Currently they are at the graves of both, Kendra and Shiya. Dennis walked up to the graves, which were at the top of a hill, and put down the Sakura Blossoms on both graves. Everyone gave a moment of silence for the two girls.

"Hey girls…it's been about 4 years since your deaths, but I managed to get them. I hope you can see the Sakura Blossoms. I know that you probably didn't want me to, but with the help of my new friends I took down Glave and Hazama…" Dennis started crying "…I'm sorry girls…I wasn't strong enough to protect you back then…because of me the two of you…the two of you weren't able to live your lives how you should have…" Dennis kept crying and breathing heavier each breath "…I really wish sometimes that we could replace things from our pass. I know now, that going on the special trip caused your deaths…I would do everything in my power to stop you two from going…" Dennis cried harder after he said those last words. "I'm sorry…like I said, you two probably didn't want me to do this, but we killed Glave and Hazama. You two can now rest…Really, Rest In Peace…Maybe a bad thing to say…but I hope I can see you two again…" Dennis said, opened his eyes and looked at the graves.

Everyone looked at the graves in awe of what they were witnessing. Was it their eyes playing tricks on them? But then again they couldn't all see the same thing right?

"Kendra…?" Dennis said looking at a figure on top of the left grave. "Shiya…?" he said looking at the one on the right.

The thing they were all seeing was an image of the two girls, just like before they died, standing on top of their respective grave. Both girls looked at Dennis and Smiled warmly. Both of them turned around and held hands. The two girls' figures started floating upwards and started vanishing into a holy looking gold glimmer until both of them were gone, their smile never living their face.

"KENDRA! SHIYA!" Dennis yelled one last time as the two vanished into the sky.

**Jesús: "That will be all for this week. I hope it was worthy of a finale."**

**Dennis: [walks through the door.] "Hope this chapter was good for everyone!" [Mizoku nuzzles into his chest and mews cutely] "Good girl Mizoku!" [Kisses the top of Mizoku's head]**

**Josue: "Wow...you already named the little one?"**

**Dennis: "Of course. She was named after Mizore and Kurumu of course."**

**Both named girls: [Blush]**

**Jesús: "Really? Is that easy to make the two of you blush?"**

**Kurumu: [punches Jesús] "Shut up!"**

**Jesús: "Meh, is not like this hasn't happened before."**

**Dennis: "Neither has someone grown a cat's tail, cat's ears and whiskers just because of a cat either...would you look at that! I have a cat's tail now! Why is it blue and purple though...Jesus, I think Mizoku is linked somehow to Mizore AND Kurumu..."**

**Jesús: "You know...with how things have turned out since I started this story...I don't doubt it."**

**Everyone: [laughs]**

**Jesús: "Well like I said. That was it for this week and I hope you all enjoyed."**

**Dennis: "At least MY tail is better looking...but anyway. I hope the readers enjoy the end of this arc and I hope they enjoy the next arc of the story...whatever that may be of course. Mizoku! Where are you going?" [Starts to chase her around the room and catch up to her 5 mins later and hold her close] "Wait! What's a senbon doing in the wall?"**

**Jesús: "Before unwanted things start to happen, we'll see you all later! Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think."**

**Everyone: "Bye!"**


	67. Chapter 67

**Jesús: "Sup! We've returned with another chapter."**

**Josue: "So what do you have planned for this one man?"**

**Jesús: "Back to the Original handwritten version."**

**Everyone: "What?"**

**Jesús: "I've done missions, filler chapters, Hell even the "Soul eater" chapter were different from the original Handwritten form. I just changed it cause the original was a big "What the Fuck did I write?" kind of thing."**

**Bexley and Josue: "No surprise here."**

**Kurumu: "So what's in this chapter?" **

**Jesús: "Well…after checking the original copy I can say that this chapter is just a simple back in school chapter."**

**Everyone: "Again?"**

**Jesús: "Shut up and suck it up."**

**Bexley: "Fine let's just get to it…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús doesn't owns R+V or any Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners. This is just a work of fanfiction."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

**Jesús: "Note: this chapter is short and full of "What the Fuck?"-ness. Most of this was just my brain moving my hand and putting words down on a paper.**

Chapter 67 (They're back…and they added one…)

Jesús POV

We made it back from the human world early in the morning, early enough to actually make it to the first class of the day.

"We can split our own ways and go get ready for class." I said

"Alright!" Everyone said and started walking to the dorms.

"Wait everyone." Dennis said

"What's up? Something else you need?" Josue asked

"I just wanted to know if I could join you guys." Dennis said

We all stood silent, mostly because the decision makers of the squad for member entry were Josue and me.

"What do you think Jesús?" Josue said

"What do I think? You're the one who fought alongside him." I said

"I think he could be a good addition into the party. The training you gave him was short, and then he also only had a short time to learn the jutsu we thought him. In my opinion he is a go fo the team." Josue said

"Then he is in then." I replied

"Really?" Dennis said excited.

"But on one condition…" I said

"What is it?" both Josue and Dennis said

"You see, I myself don't want you risking your skin for us every time we get in trouble, so to keep you safe from anything like that happening. You will be our undercover member." Jesús said

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"She's right. We're all students here, having an undercover agent is a stupid idea." Alexis said

"Well, with Dennis added into the group he can keep us on tab of everything that happens in school while we're gone." I replied

"You mean when we dimension jump?" Josue asked

"Wait Dimension jump?" Dennis asked

"You didn't figured we could dimension jump? I mean we did have our Charas." I said

"I just thought you guys were mimicking those abilities." Dennis said

"Well, yeah, we can dimension jump and we pretty much just leave this place alone and have no idea what happens while we're gone." I said

"So you want some extra eyes. I SEE what you mean…" Dennis said

"Wow…you really went there." Bexley said rubbing his temples.

"You're most certainly in my friend." Both Josue and I said patting Dennis on the back.

"But since you'll be undercover you won't be listed on the Member roster the teachers have. Only on the one the headmaster has." I said

"Understood."

"Well off to talk to Mikogami." I said and walked to the school.

"What about getting ready for school?" Everyone asked

"Don't worry about it." I said and left to inform of the mission's outcome, and the new member addition.

After a few hours class started and we just went to class as if nothing ever happened. Soon enough we made it to PE class.

"Well class, today we'll play some mixed soccer." Sensei yelled **(A/N: Yes I know "soccer again?" what can I say I like soccer. Besides is either this or Tennis.)**

"What's the difference of this one to regular soccer?" a random student asked

"Mixed soccer refers to Mixed Genders. Basically for males and females can play in the same team." I answered

"Just as he said. The female class teacher couldn't come today so classes will be mixed together for today." Sensei said.

"You know that teacher always seems to be missing…" I pointed out remembering I hadn't seen a female PE class teacher.

"Everyone, please team up." Sensei called and everyone started making teams.

'I wonder who I'll end up with.' I thought.

"Anyone who doesn't has a partner?" Sensei yelled so I raised my hand. "Any team that needs one more member?" Sensei started looking around. "Ok you get with them." He said and pointed behind me. The guys were standing there.

"Again we're a team?" I asked

"Hey, like you said during baseball. We should practice our teamwork." Josue said

"Yukari, you should step out of this one. I don't want anyone getting injured" sensei said pointing at the little witch. She just puffed her cheeks and went to sit on a bench.

The team was set it was: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Alexis, Lori, Gaby, Kurt, Bexley, Josue, and Me. The game was about to start and we all got ready. We had a 3-3-4 formation; Gaby, Tsukune, Lori, and Kurumu on Defense, Kurumu, Alexis, Bexley on Midfield, Josue, Moka and I on Forward. The game started and I got bored nothing fun was happening, so I started using Anime skills. The ball was hit really high and everyone waited for it to come down.

"Let's do this!" I yelled and jumped to get the ball. When I got to it I spun backwards and kicked it towards the opponent's goat. I accidentally did Tsubasa's overhead curved kick and missed the goal. "Damn it I missed."

Everyone stayed frozen from amazement.

"Dude, would you please not resort to Anime skills?" Josue said

"Come on. Is fun to use them. You try it." I said.

We kept playing and eventually Josue got the chance to shoot into the opponent's goal. He knew he would have to use some sort of special force so his shot was effective. Josue used Hyuga's Tiger shot and tore through the goal's net, making the first goal of the game.

"Wow that was cool…This is fun" Josue said and we all kept the game going.

The game was over almost at the end of class and the end score was 6-2, guess who won…wait don't bother.

Anyway, the rest of the day was normal, Demon School remember? We finished our classes for the day. Tsukune and the others went to the newspaper club, some Alexis Lori and Gaby went along with them. All in all, I was bored.

"Hey Josue!" I said and showed him "The Mask" nobody notice.

"Hell yeah." He said and we escaped from my room, where Kurt and Bexley were hanging out with us. When we were about to put on the mask…

"What's that you guys?" Kurt's voice was heard behind us.

'Shit!' we both said to ourselves. We explained Kurt about the masks and soon enough he wanted to join in.

"Alright." I said and split my mask. A red one appeared and I gave that one to Kurt.

When we put them on Josue and I looked the same. Kurt got a Black Tux and his head turned red along with his hair, it looked like "Kyo" from the "Whookos".

"Let's Rock!" WE yelled and scattered.

Masked Kurt POV

'Hmm…I wonder who my first target should be…?' I thought to myself looking through the school. I noticed Mizore walking behind the school carrying a box. "Bingo."

"Hey there sweet cheeks." I said

"Who are you?" Mizore said dropping the box and getting ready for anything.

"you mean you don't remember when we first met?" I said

Suddenly a smoke bubble appeared and an image showed inside of it.

-Flashback bubble- Normal POV

Masked Kurt appears out of nowhere and says "Hey there sweet cheeks."

"Who are you?" Mizore says and the flashback bubble starts fading.

Masked Kurt POV

"See…?" I say smiling like an idiot.

"Anyway…I gotta go." Mizore said and picked up the box.

"But the part is just started." I said

"What party?" Mizore said and suddenly a bunch of students appeared out of nowhere holding balloons and food.

"Did somebody say party?"

Masked Josue POV

"It's been a long time." He said

"Uh? Who's there?" Moka said dropping the drinks she was picking up for everyone at the club room.

"Have you already forgotten me? I'm hurt." I said

"It you…" Moka said and got ready for battle.

"Can you at least be a little happier?" I said

"After what you did last-" Moka started

"You mean this?" I say and start leaning in closer and closer to her.

Masked Jesús POV

Both Alexis and Kurumu are arguing in the newspaper room. They are the only ones in the room. I take a sit on the window and say…

"Hey there girls…"

"Who the hell are you?" Alexis said

"He looks familiar." Kurumu said

"You seriously don't remember me?" I said suddenly Kurumu gasped

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked

"It's him…" Kurumu answered and right away she attacked me.

"This is bound to be fun." I said

Kurt Josue and I gathered up to finish the chaos like last time, when…

"Stop!" we heard Alexis' voice

""What is it now? Do you want to get to know me better or something?" I asked teasingly

Alexis replied with a blush and then said.

"The way things have been I think I may know more than your family."

Right behind Alexis everyone showed up.

"What the fuck are you three up to?" Bexley asked "I can't believe this, I lay my eyes off you three for a second and you go do stupid shit."

All the girls looked angry and ready to fight.

"What's wrong wanna fight?" Kurt said appearing right in front of Mizore's face, she fell back.

"What are you doing?" she said getting scare because Kurt started inching closer to her.

"Nothing much, just paying for coming to the party." He said and kissed her.

Josue made a clone and kissed both Moka and Lori, I did the same but to Alexis and Kurumu.

Regular Jesús POV

I heard something like a puff from when clones disappear. Why though? I started opening my eyes and saw that I was kissing Alexis. Why? She gave in and I'm not gonna lie…If felt nice.

'I guess we neded up like this when we used the mask?' I thought

"Je-sús!" I heard Kurumu's voice.

"Y-yeah." I said breaking my kiss with Alexis and turning around. Not gonna lie I was terrified.

"You…Are…An…IDIOT!" she said and hit me away, much like Josue who was kicked by Inner Moka, she came out without Tsukune pulling her rosary.

Josue and I both landed far the fuck away from Yokai.

"What up man?" I asked

"Not much, just…Pain…" he replied

**Jesús: "Alright. done."**

**Everyone: "WTF was that?"**

**Jesús: "I said it would be random."**

**Josue: "You my friend were not kidding."**

**Jesús: "I'm sorry, next time it won't be a so random chapter. Everyone, I hope to see you all next week. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter/story."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!" **


	68. Chapter 68

**Everyone: "We're back."**

**Josue: "From last time's update I think I know what this chapter will be."**

**Everyone: "Which is…?"**

**Jesús: "Something for us to know and you to read."**

**Josue: "I really like this part so I'll do the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús doesn't own the R+V series nor any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 68 (Majora's Dive)

Jesús POV

Man yesterday was just a hell. I really think Kurt, Josue and I fucked something up big time. But meh, is not like we don't usually, at least Josue and me. In any case, I got everyone to come over and play some videogames.

"Alright guys. So what should we play this time?" I asked

"Majora's Mask!" Josue yelled

"O…k…Just let me download it again." I said and started getting the game into my Wii again. "Alright we're set…Wait a second, I know." I said and did a few hand signs.

"Jesús…The hell are you doing this time?" Bexley asked

I finished my hand signs and touched the Wii after it finished starting the game up. A light covered the room and we all went into the game.

"The hell was that?" everyone asked looking at our surroundings.

"I fixed the 3D motion Jutsu into a full game dive jutsu." I said. "I got the Idea from Sword Art Online."

"Awesome!" Josue and Bexley said.

"Well off to the bosses." I said and took out my ocarina to use the song of soaring.

We made it to the swamp temple in a matter of seconds.

"So then? Who is playing?" I asked

"We don't want to play; we'll do just fine watching." Tsukune said and all the girls nodded a yes meaning they agreed.

"I'm not into Zelda games that much." Bexley said

"Me neither." Kurt and Gaby said

"This is new to me so I'm out." Lori said.

"Agreed." Alexis said

"Wow…then I guess is just us two playing" Josue said

"Meh, more bosses for us to fight." I replied

Once in the swamp temple boss room we all stepped in.

"I call dibs on this one." I said

"Fine…" Josue said and stood back along with everyone.

I got ready for the boss to drop from the ceiling and when it did I drew my Katana to fight it. I rushed at the boss and once I was close enough I tried to cut it down. The boss blocked with its shield and pushed me away. The boss did it's weird dance thing and some bats appeared, the bats attacked the other and not me.

"Damn you!" I said and jumped. I did Itachi's and Sasuke's Kunai practice moves and threw kunai at the bats, I took all the bats out.

I got angry at the boss for attacking the guys, who weren't even part of the fighting. I gripped my sword harder and appeared Sasuke's katana, Dual blade mode. I rushed again at the boss and landed a good combo of slashes on its legs. When it fell down I jumped and did a cross slash at it and took the boss down.

"That was pretty good man." Josue said

"Thanks for blocking the bats." Moka said

"No problem." I said "So where to now?"

"I wanna fight Bull dude on Snowpeak." Josue said

"Alright" I said and once we got out of the temple we warped to Snowpeak.

Once in the temple we went straight for the Boss gate portal and quick enough we were in the Boss room.

"Alright then. I guess I'll get this started." Josue said drawing Link's fire Bow and Arrow.

Josue Shot the Arrow and the Ice covering the Ox-like boss melted and once completely free it went crazy. Rocks started collapsing so I set a barrier to make sure we wouldn't get hurt.

Josue POV

I put the Goron Mask on and turned into a Goron like Link. I started Rolling to catch up to the Boss and while chasing it I took one of the bumps on the ground as a ramp to pin it down. Once down I took off the mask and attacked the back of its head. The Ox got up and started running again. I ran on the opposite direction and punched it on the face with my closed fist, not gonna lie that Stung. When the Ox was down again I appeared Zabuza's Executioner Blade and Attacked it. After two hits it got p and started running again. This time it pushed me out of the way, almost stomped on me.

"Now you've done it!" I yelled and waited for the boss to make its way around.

When it made it back to where I was I jumped and did a Drop kick on the back of its neck and that ended it. The boss started doing it after battle sequence actions and "died"

"Man that was fast, at least faster than me." Jesús said

"It was. Kinda unsatisfying." I replied actually disappointed on how easy it was.

"Well. Off to the next temple shall we?" Jesús said.

We arrived at the Ocean Temple and walked into the Boss gate portal.

"Are you all sure you don't want to play?" I asked

"We're sure" Tsukune said.

"Besides, I don't think Jesús would let anyone get this one." Alexis said

"What?" I said a little confused an once in the Boss room…

"Fishy Nya~, a Big Fishy. Nyeah!" Jesús yelled and both his ears and Tail popped out of hiding.

Jesús rushed into the water and started running in it. He created a small bortex of some sort and suddenly he came out of the water.

"Burp…Man that was nice…I think it would have been better if I'd cook it." Jesús said

"What about the mask?" Bexley asked

"Oh…hold on a second." Jesús said and put his hand in his mouth then pulled out the mask.

"Wait…did you just eat the Boss and pulled the mask out of your stomach?" Kurumu asked and Jesús just nodded yes. "That's disgusting."

"Me disgusting? You're the one who is always trying to rape Tsukune." Jesús replied

"How about we go to the next one and we call it a day?" I said

"Fine." Jesús said and we all moved to Ikana Canyon.

"Well since is my turn how about I just go alone? I might need the Giant's mask and might step on you all." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Go right ahead." Jesús said and I took off.

Once in the room both giant centipede things came out so I put on the mask. I started fighting the Boss/es and because they were always going underground I hardy had the chance to hit them. I got impatient and got hold of one of the two. I used one of the centipedes as a whip to attack the other one and after a long annoying fight I finished them off, both at the same time.

"Man that was annoying." I said once I got back to the group.

"Let me guess constant underground hiding?" Jesús said

"You got it." I said

Everyone laughed and Jesús reversed the Jutsu to go back to the real world.

**Jesús: "Alright everyone. That's it for this week."**

**Josue: "Man. I still remember reading this the first time. It was awesome."**

**Jesús: "It was fun writing this."**

**Tsukune: "How long ago did you write the original again?"**

**Jesús: "About 5 years now. Man, time sure goes by fast."**

**Josue: "No kidding."**

**Moka: "Well, since they seem to be in flashback mode. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and come back next time for another update."**

**Everyone: "See ya! Please leave a review!" **


	69. Chapter 69

**Jesús: "Well I'm excited."**

**Josue: "What he meant to say was welcome everyone."**

**Jesús: "No, I meant what I said."**

**Moka: "What do you mean?"**

**Jesús: "I've just been going off with many crazy thoughts."**

**[All girls cover themselves]**

**Jesús: "Give me some credit here, I can have normal thoughts."**

**Bexley: "Well, I've known you for a while and you to be this excited? What's up?"**

**Jesús: "Well, as many of you already know the newest DBZ movie, 'Kami to Kami' or 'Battle of Gods' as it's known in America, was release recently and was a great success."**

**Alexis: "And? What of it?"**

**Jesús: "Apparently due to the great success of the movie Akira Toriyama, creator of the DB series, is thinking of making a new DB season with up to 200 new episodes. I can't wait to see if he does make one and watch it."**

**Josue and Alexis: "WHAT!"**

**Jesús: "You heard it."**

**Josue: "This is awesome!"**

**Jesús: "I know, the Dragon Ball series is almost literally my life and so hearing about this, I just can't wait…_Moetekita!_" [Runs around the whole place from extreme excitement]**

**Josue: "Well, Jesús is completely out of it due to his love for DB series so I'll get this started…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús doesn't own the R+V series nor any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Ch. 69 (Trouble)

Normal POV

Is after class and everyone is on their way to either; club activities, home, or study sessions. Jesús is walking alone through the park trying to relax and maybe even practice some nature energy control he learned from Naruto.

"Yo Jesús." Josue said "Do you have a moment?"

"Sure, what's up man?" Jesús replied turning to his friend.

"I was just thinking, could you teach me the Time/Space Teleport Jutsu?" Josue asked

"…" Jesús stayed silent as he thought about it.

"What's wrong? Is it that hard?" Josue asked

"No, is just…I have been thinking of maybe getting someone to teach that Jutsu to. You know? Just in case something happens to me and you people should leave the dimension. I guess with our compatibility the best bet is t tech it to you." Jesús explained

"So…is that a yes?" Josue asked

"Sure man, let's just go somewhere where we'll be alone. We don't want anyone learning this without our permission" Jesús said and like usual went to the top of the hill where the tunnel connecting the human world and demon world.

"Well then, First I'll show you the hand signs." Jesús said and did the hand signs slowly.

After trying to repeat the hand signs a few times Jesús showed Josue how much chakra was needed and then Josue tried the Jutsu itself. After a couple minutes Josue was able to generate the portal.

Jesús POV

A few weeks later we had a holyday time-off and the guys and I went to Bleach Universe trying to get some more Sword training.

"What the hell is that?" Bexley asked once we arrived.

"God Damn it. Why the hell is it this time?" I said

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked

"The last thing I've watched on Bleach is a season when a group called the Arrancars is attacking." I said

"We have to help them." Josue said

"Let's split into the five directions." I said and we made small group.

Lori, Moka, Tsukune, Alexis and Kurumu towards Toshiro and Matsumoto. Bexley and Gaby towards Ikkaku. Kurt, Mizore, Kokoa and Yukari towards Renji, and Josue and I towards Ichigo and Rukia.

Moka POV

We made it to the place where the girl named Matsumoto was, she was pretty beaten up so right away we got ready to help.

"Lori, try to hold the enemy off. Tsukune pull my rosary off" I said

"On it!" both said and Lori attacked the enemy. As Tsukune reached for the rosary he was pulled into a black hole on the ground by a white hand.

"TSUKUNE!" I yelled

"What's wrong Moka?" Lori asked

"A white hand pulled Tsukune into some dark hole." I replied

"What?" Lori yelled. "It must have been a Hollow."

-Elsewhere-

Gaby POV

"Yo Gaby, you have any idea what this guy Ikkaku is fighting is like?" Bexley asked

"Is a really big guy, surprisingly fast and strong. Ikkaku does finishes him off but he's injured to the point of bleeding." I explained.

We arrived close enough to see the battle ground and suddenly…

"GABY!" Bexley yelled and when I turned to him I saw him struggling to get free from a giant hand's grasp.

Bexley!" I yelled and appeared a sword to attack the hand.

A second hand appeared and slapped me away. I hit a wall and started blanking out. before I completely passed out I saw Bexley be taken away.

"Come…Back…" I said and then passed out.

-Elsewhere(Again)-

Mizore POV

We all made it to the place Jesús sent us. There was a guy with red hair in mid-air standing in front of another guy who was wearing some sort of half mask.

"That's Renji!" Kurt said

"That's the guy we gotta save?" Kokoa asked

"Not exactly save but help." Kurt said.

"Let's go!" I said and both Kokoa and I jumped to get into the fight. Right when we jumped…

"The hell is this?" Kurt yelled. "It's a damned Hollow."

Yukari froze seeing what happened and Kurt was taken away.

"Damn it." I yelled and just then a girl flew right pass Kokoa and me pushing us away and knocking us out on contact with nearby buildings.

-Elsewhere(Once again)-

Jesús POV

"Alright we're almost there." I said

"Wait, do you feel that?" Josue asked

"What do you mean?"

"Can you at all feel Bexley's, Kurt's, and Tsukune's energy?" he asked again

"Now that you mention it. No I don't, but they probably just ran out of energy." I replied

"Wouldn't we still feel their presence?" Josue asked

"I believe so…What the fuck. Josue hit the floor" I yelled and blasted an energy ball at a hand coming out from behind Josue.

"What was that?" Josue asked

"Seemed like a Hollow." I replied

"Jesús, get down." Josue yelled and attacked a second hand that came from behind me.

"I think I see what happened to the others." I said

"Let's get to Ichigo." Josue said and we moved on.

We got to the battle ground and saw that Rukia was already injured by Grimmjow. Josue and I both rushed in.

"Who the hell are you two?" Grimmjow asked

"I guess you could say we're friends of Ichigo here." I said

"So you're friends of the Soul Reaper? Then I'll kill the both of you." Grimmjow said and started attacking us.

"'Get out of there. You have no idea how dangerous he is." Ichigo yelled

"Don't worry we know." Josue replied and then Grimmjow used Sonido and caught both of us off guard and knocked us out. From under us a Garganta opened and two Hollow arms appeared to take us to Hueco Mundo.

Kurumu POV

We've been fighting this Hollow guy for a while and the Toshiro kid suddenly powered up.

"Kurumu fall back." Alexis yelled and the two of us went back to the ground. "We need to gather with the others. The guys disappeared." She added.

"All of them?" I asked

"No, just the boys. Let's go." She said and we took off.

Alexis POV

'I got a bad feeling about this.' I thought.

As we were moving Jesús' and Josue's Charas came up to us.

"Where Jesús and Josue?" I asked

"They were taken by Hollows along with Bexley, Kurt, and Tsukune." Haiiro said "Also…"

-Flashback- right after splitting up

Normal POV

"Alright, let's get going." Josue said

"Wait." Jesús yelled

"What-is-it-now." Ao said

"Seriously? I thought you wanted to get there ASAP." Josue said

"I got a bad feeling about being here. Guys…" he said towards the charas "Got to the other groups and tell the charas that if anything happens to their owners to go to someone else in the groups."

"Right." They all, including Josue's charas, said and went in the four other directions. After informing the other groups they rushed back to Jesús and Josue.

-Flashback end-

Alexis POV

"So Bexley's and Kurt's Chara's are still here?" Kurumu asked

"At least that is the idea." Daidai

"But why did he ask you guys to stay behind?" I asked

"Jesús said something about using Chara Nari with other people." Shiromatsu said

"Also he said that if anything did happen to go to Urahara and talk to him. That he would help." Midori said.

With that said we went to gather the other girls and then go to Urahara's.

**[Jesús is still going ape-shit over Dragon ball on the background]**

**Josue: "Jesús calm you ass down man. Is already the end of the chapter."**

**Bexley: "Leave him be. He needs some time."**

**Alexis: "Wow, it is something to be excited over, but not like this."**

**Josue: "Leave it to Jesús to do something stupid."**

**Moka: "Well, what about the afterword?"**

**Josue: "We're gonna have to do it ourselves."**

**Tsukune: "Everyone, thank you for reading we all hope you enjoyed this."**

**Moka: "Please leave a review and let us know what you think on this."**

**Josue: "Also, this is Jesús' favorite season in the story so please let him know what you think either later on or right away."**

**Everyone: "We'll see you next time!" **

**[Jesús is still going crazy]**


	70. Chapter 70

**Jesús: "Oh, my, god. The excitement level just won't go down."**

**Josue: "Can you at least make the update this time?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah I got it. Don't worry about it."**

**Everyone: "You better."**

**Jesús: "Wow, did you guys really not like me updating last time?"**

**Josue: "I didn't. I had to take care of it while you went Apeshit all over the place."**

**Jesús: "hehe, fine I'll update this time. So then, disclaimer anyone?"**

**Everyone: "YOU!"**

**Jesús: "ok…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own R+V or any other Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Ch. 70 (Cross Chara Nari)

Alexis POV

After Kurumu and I finished gathering everyone we started our way to Urahara's shop.

"So why are we going to Urahara's?" Lori asked

"Jesús said to before he was captured." I replied

"But why Urahara?" Gaby asked

"He might be the only one who can help us. Also he has that big open field underground, we can ask him to let us train there." I said

When we made it to Urahara's we knocked on the front door and Urahara opened the door, he didn't look all that surprised.

"I see you've all made it." He said and let us into the shop.

We talked for a few minutes, mostly us explaining who we were, where we were from, and what we wanted. Urahara just kept nodding throughout the whole conversation.

"So he was right after all…" Urahara said under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked not being able to make out what he said.

"Nothing at all. So you people want to use the underground training area? Go right ahead. The whole place is yours to use." Urahara said and led us to the entrance. "Feel free to be as rough as you want with this place. It is very resilient you see."

We walked in and then the charas started explaining about the Chara Nari with other people.

"But how are we supposed to use them?" Lori asked

"Ok. You know how to use your own chara you have to believe in yourself and your charas power?" Daidai said and everyone nodded "Well is pretty much the same idea here, just that instead you put your trust on the person and person's chara. The thing is though that we are limited to Chara Nari with only one person that is not out owner."

"There will be a way to know if we can fuse or not with someone. We shine when we're in front of someone who is compatible." Shiromatsu said

"Then we should try it then." I said and then each Chara lined up in a single file. We all just stood in front of them.

Aka was first and he started hovering and eye level to us.

"I'll go first." He said and approached Moka…nothing happened, Kurumu…Nothing. Me…he started gaining a small red light. "Found it!" He said and stood on my shoulder. "Unlock, Heart!" he said and suddenly I was covered in light. I appeared dressed in a female version of Inuyasha's Clothes and Tetsusaiga at my waist.

"Fair Demon." Alexis said.

"I'll try next." Haiiro said and Aka fused off from Alexis. Again he went through everyone and it only worked with Alexis.

"Enigmatic Shinobi." She said this time. She was dressed, once again, in female version of the represented Character, Sasuke in this case. She also had Sasuke's Katana at her waist.

"I-Wanna-Go-Next-This-Is-Fun-Looking." Ao said and started passing through everyone looking for his Sub-Partner. He shined once in front of Kurumu. He fused right away.

"Blue Sonic!" Kurumu yelled and she was dressed like Miku in her Sonic outfit. **(A/N: Refer to Hatsune Miku's "Nekomimi Switch" from Project Diva) **But without the Sonic Logo on the left leg.

"Since we're on Jesús' charas" Midori said and he also could only fuse with Kurumu.

"Forest Lancer." Kurumu said and she was dressed like Saria in the "Zelda UO" series by "WHOOKOS" she was holding a spear in her hand.

"Then I guess is my go." Daidai said and once again he could only fuse with Kurumu.

"Radiant Saiyan!" Kurumu said, she was dressed in an orange Gi top like Goku's with a blue shirt under that and black short tights, she also wore shoes like the ones that Trunks wore.

"I'll go next." Kuromatsu said and checked with everyone. his fusion only worked with Lori.

"Darkness Edge" Lori said and appeared dressed in "Matrix" looking clothes but instead of pants she had shorts and instead of guns she had two swords.

"Now me." Shiromatsu said and he only fused with Moka.

"Light Edge." Moka said and appeared dressed very similar to Orihime when captured by the Arrancars, she also had a pair of Scythe-like Bladed Nunchaku on her back.

"Well then, let's go." Tom, Bexley's Chara said and started looking for a partner. He only shined in front of Gaby.

"Ground Maker." Gaby said and appeared dressed with a brown leather jacket and jeans. She suddenly appeared many different weapons from the ground.

"So that's what he does? I thought he was useless." Kokoa said

"I heard that!" Tom said from his "Astral" form.

"I guess is my turn." Ren, Kurt's Chara, said and started his search. He could only fuse with Mizore.

"Elegant Vampire" Mizore said and appeared dressed like Rachel from BlazBlue, with the exception of Nago and Gii who were missing.

"I guess that's all of them." I said

"Is good to see that you people still don't care for the Black Cats." Everyone heard

"What was that?" Moka asked

"ugh…Me, remember? Kuro? Jesús' Cat-like Chara?" Kuro said rising from a rock.

"Oh yeah…Well, go on then." I said

"I'll make a prediction. I'll fuse with you…" he said pointing at me "and you'll be wearing a pair of black shorts a black shirt. A choker that has a Cat Bell. Cat ears/tail. And Claws on your left hand." Kuro finished and hovered directly at me. He started shining.

"Told ya." He said and then fused with me. Just as he said I appeared dressed in those clothes. I even had a claw like Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden 2.

"Stray Kitten." I said "Wow…That was quite the guess there."

"Sure, whatever." Kuro said and canceled the fusion.

"Well, I guess we should train for a bit before we call it a day." I said and we all started training.

-elsewhere-

Jesús POV

"Ungh…" I said getting up from the ground and grabbing my head.

"Where the hell am I?" I said looking around. The room I was in was simple nothing but a bed in it. I looked out of a small, high, window and tried to get an idea of where I was.

"This place looks an awful lot like Hueco Mundo…" I said getting back to the ground. "…And inspected the room and the door. "And but the look of it I'm already at 'Las Noches'" I added.

I started meditating waiting for someone to come to the room and after a few hours of nothing I started talking to myself again.

"I wonder where the guys are." I said and started sensing for their energy. I located them rather quickly. "I wonder if we can still use our skills here…" I asked myself again and tried using the DBZ Telepathy.

'You Guys…' I said

No response.

'You guys, come on is me Jesús' I said

No response yet.

"Well, no other choice." I said to myself.

'ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING LAZY ASSES!' I telepathically yelled

"Whoa, what! Where am I?" they all said.

'Ok, you guys are awake now. You guys, we're captured, We're in Hueco Mundo, Las Noches to be exact.' I said

'Where are you?' Kurt asked

'My location to each of you is this; Tsukune: about 100 Meters. Kurt: about 60 Meters. Bexley: Wow, 2 Miles. Josue is just down the hall.' I informed

"So you're breaking us out?" Bexley asked

"That's the Idea." I said standing right in front of him. I used Goku's Teleportation to get to him. I did the same to get to everyone else.

Once everyone was out and free…

"Now what?" Tsukune asked

"We could just destroy everything from inside." Kurt said

"No, Everything will happen in due time." I said

"Yeah, Ichigo and the others are coming to save Orihime. I'm sure the girls are coming with them so let's just wait and help them out." Josue said

"But wouldn't it be a lot easier if we just did as Kurt said?" Bexley asked

"Maybe, But I didn't make the Time/Space jutsu to alter the story there. I made it so we could train." I said

Soon after that we decided to just wander around the whole place and leave decoys in each room.

**Jesús: "That's it."**

**Everyone: "Really?"**

**Jesús: "Cut me some slack. I've been Busy as shit."**

**Josue: "Well at least you updated."**

**Jesús: "Thanks for the appreciation. Well, that's it and so I'm off to start the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll see you all next time with another chapter." **


	71. Chapter 71

**Jesús: "Man…busy days…are a bitch…"**

**Josue: "So that's why you're updating this chapter late?"**

**Bexley: "What kept you busy anyway?"**

**Jesús: "Well every day within the week was just busy with homework, or work. On Friday though, I had a final from class and had to stay in school until 6, which was the time the final started at. Also, I had class early that day from 9-12 but left home at 7 because I take the bus…My legs are a bit dead right now…"**

**Bexley: "At least you had some time off this past week."**

**Jesús: "Yeah that's a plus…"**

**Everyone: "So about the chapter!?"**

**Jesús: "Right. I know this is a week delayed so sorry. Well, here it goes…." [Disclaimer] "…I don't own R+V or any other Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Ch. 71 (Infiltration)

Alexis POV

Is been a while since the guys were taken and we've been training ever since.

"So when is the second attack?" Lori asked

"There's a second attack?" the girls from R+V asked

"Yeah. And it's supposed to be tonight." Gaby answered.

"Make sure the others don't find out." I said.

"but…wouldn't it be easier on them if we told them?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, but here is the thing. #1 they are supposed to be attacked by surprise. #2 Orihime is supposed to be kidnapped. And #3 Jesús said to keep as close to normality as possible. That's why he created this jutsu. To learn from the different dimensions but not affect its history…at least that's what Jesús' charas told me the other day." I said.

"So are we going to help them tonight?" Kurumu asked

"No, we'll stay here and train. Even if it means we're complete assholes for it." I said and everyone just nodded and got back to training.

The town got pretty much wrecked in the attack. The guys from Bleach were almost killed, as they were supposed to. And Orihime got kidnapped by Ulquiorra. Everything happened as it was supposed to.

"Now we can help. Scatter!" I said and we all split up and helped everyone heal up.

Two days after healing everyone Ichigo ran into the Uraha Shoten and he did his little "Orihime is Innocent!" speech.

"Who are those?" he asked pointing at us.

"These are the friends of the two guys who were captured while trying to help you back on the first attack." Kisuke explained.

"Those guys?" Ichigo said remembering Jesús and Josue.

"Let me guess…" I said "…You were about to say "Urahara is there a way into Hueco Mundo?" or something like that." I finished

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Ichigo asked a bit confused.

"Let's just say that we know you and pretty much everyone here very closely." I answered.

"So are you taking us there?" Ichigo asked Kisuke

"Sure thing, Just give me some time to get ready." He replied Ichigo calmed down and sighed in relief, after that he turned and left the shop. "I suppose you are all going to train while I get things ready?" he asked us.

"Yeah. Just let us use the underground room and we'll be good." I replied 'I just hope we're good enough to take on some Arrancars.'

We all started walking to the underground room and I stopped at the stairs.

"Is there something wrong Alexis?" Lori asked

"I'm ok, do you think you can train by yourself? I got something to ask Mr. Urahara." I said

"Sure." Lori replied and started walking along with the others.

"Mr. Urahara?" I said trying to get his attention.

"Hm…? Oh it's you, Alexis right?" He said "do you need something? Also you can drop the formalities."

"Well then. Urahara, I was wondering if you could give us Zanpaku-to." I asked

"You are all plenty strong as you are. Why do you need Zanpaku-to?"

"We know how strong the Arrancars are, specialy the Espadas. The power we have now…I don't think we stand a chance." I explained

Kisuke smiled "so that's why they had Zanpaku-to…" he said to himself in a really low volume.

"Excuse me?" I asked since I couldn't quite hear him.

"Never mind me. In any case, I see what you're trying to say. I'll see what I can do about that." Kisuke said and walked away.

"You know you could just say ok. We know just how you are." I called behind him and he just laughed. And I went back to the others.

"So what did you talk to Urahara about?" Gaby asked

"I think you'll all see soon." I replied

-Meanwhile-Hueco Mundo-

Jesús POV

bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, Bored, "BORED!" I yelled

"Dude shut up, we're going to get caught." The others said

"Hey! would you guys keep quiet?" we heard a voice. Szayelaporro. "Are you guys new here?" he asked

"Um…Yes sir." We all said and stood up straight.

"Is good that young ones like you are with us now." Szayelaporro said and walked away.

We all sighed and the Josue smacked me on the back of the head.

"The hell was that for?" I asked

"Keep quiet." He replied

"Dude, I'm bored as shit. You know I can't help my actions then." I replied

"Dude. We're all bored." Bexley replied

"hmm…" I said "In any case, come on." I said and started walking.

"Where to?" Tsukune asked being the first one to follow.

"Orihime. I think she's already here, we should check on her." I replied

We walked until we reached Orihime's room, when we almost got there we saw her door open and Ulquiorra walked out.

"Shit! It's Ulquiorra. Run! Hide! Run!" I said and we hid from his sight.

"Ok, Orihime is here. Let's go get bored shall we?" Bexley said

"I agree." We all replied

As we started walking away…

"Who are you?" we heard from behind us.

'Please not Ulquiorra… Please not Ulquiorra…' I said to myself and sure enough…

"SO you're the new kids, huh?" he said

"Yes sir! What could we assist you with?" we all said

"Just stay out of my sight." He said and walked away.

"Man…that's why I hate him so much." I said

"I thought he was your favorite Espada." Josue asked

"WAS. That attitude just killed it. Besides, I like Nel better." I replied

"This isn't because of Big Boobies is it?" Josue asked

"No way. She's an awesome fighter." I replied

"Who's Nel?" Tsukune asked

"She's an Arrancar, and the Espada #3 to be exact. Or at least was…" Josue explained. **(A/N: Sorry if this is a spoiler to anyone)**

"and why do you like her?" Bexley asked

"Well she's good, Good, and gOOd. If you catch my drift." I said Josue smacked me again.

"What he means is; She's a good Arrancar that even joins Ichigo and the others, She's a good fighter, and She's got a Massive pair of Bongos." Josue explained again.

"So then. How long until the others come get us?" Kurt asked

"I have no idea how time passes here so I don't know for sure." I replied

"I wonder how they're doing…" Tsukune said

"Don't worry…I'm sure they're ok." Josue said

-Back in the World of the Living-

Alexis POV

About a month has gone by and Kisuke is getting ready to send us off.

"Today is the day everyone!" Kisuke said "Are you girls going to be ok? You only had about a month training with your Zanpaku-to."

"We'll be ok." Moka said

"Yeah, we at least got the basics on it." Lori added

"I think we're ready to go. Ichigo just arrived." I said

"Hey Urahara! Are we ready or not?" he said getting to the underground room.

Urahara opened the Garganta and we all went through it. When we arrived the two Arrancars that normally attack Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu were there and both Chad and Uryu took care of it. We went outside and started walking to Las Noches. Off in the distance I managed to see Nel running in our direction.

"Ready? 3…2…1…NOW!" I yelled and me and the other girls crouched and Ichigo got tackled by Nel.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled and attacked Peshe and the others thinking they were bad guys.

After the little talk/explanation about the game they played, Nel and her group decided to help/join Ichigo and the others. On the way to Las Noches we were attacked by the Sand Hollow and we were "Doomed"

"Aaaand here's Rukia." I said and she finished the Hollow off along with Renji. And soon after that we made it to Las Noches.

Jesús POV

"They're here." I said

"Who?" Josue asked

"Santa Clause and his reindeers…" I said

"Really?" Bexley replied

"Fucking smartasses." I said a bit irritated.

"Are we going to them?" Josue asked

"come on." I said and started walking.

"So are we going to see Santa?" Kurt asked

I groaned annoyed of their smartass act.

"In any case, we'll split up. Tsukune and Josue you two go down this hallway. Moka, Kokoa and Lori are in that direction. Kurt, Bexley you two down this hallway. Mizore, Gaby and Yukari are in this direction. I'll meet up with Kurumu and Alexis in this direction." I Said

"Got it!" they said and we scattered.

Tsukune POV

"I hope she's ok…" I said

"Who Moka?" Josue asked "I'm sure she's ok. She's a strong girl."

"You're right. We have to help them. And to do that we need to keep a strong." I said

"That's the spirit." Josue said and then we sped up.

Bexley POV

"We're almost there." Kurt said

"Alright. that was a lot quicker than I thought it'd be." I said

Jesús POV

"um…I bet they miss my pranks, I'll play one really quick. Wait, is that Ichigo…Damn it, why did she had to follow him? Oh well." I said and dropped right in front of them. I'm still disguised as an Arrancar.

"Hey there Soul Reapers." I said

"Get out of our way." Both Alexis and Ichigo yelled attacking with their Zanpaku-to. I dodged and made sure to keep safe.

"Is that really all the training you can do in this time? How long was it about a month?" I asked mockingly.

"AH!" they both said and slashed at my neck from both sides. I charged my Ki onto my hands and caught the two swords.

"Wow. You even forgot my sense of Humor." I said

"All of you look the same to me!" Ichigo said

"Give our friends back!" Alexis yelled.

"How am I supposed to give back…" I said pushed the swords away and jumped. Took off my disguise in mid-air. "…What's already with you?"

"Jesús!" Kurumu finally spoke. She sounded happy.

"Yo!" I said "I didn't get to introduce myself last time. I'm Jesús. Nice to meet you." I said

"You…" Alexis started "…Idiot! You have no idea how worried I was for all of you. For you! And the first thing you do is play a prank? BAKA!" she yelled attacking at me and each swing was stronger than the previous one.

"Whoa! Watch it. Do you want to kill me?" I asked

"I don't have a reason not to!" She yelled back and started attacking faster and faster.

-SFX- Metal Slapping Skin

She hit me with the side of the blade.

"You hit me…you Crazy? If you want to kill someone is with the bladed end. You…" I replied

"Dare you to say Bitch." She said pointing the blade right at me.

"I was actually going to say Dumbass." I replied

"Sure you were." Josue's voice was heard.

Everyone gathered up and then we sent Ichigo off along with Nel.

"So then. How have you all been?" I asked

"We've been good." Moka replied

"How about you all?" Lori replied

"Can't complain. We were…They know we're out." I said

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"We left some decoys on the rooms we were captured on. They just dissipated." I explained

Suddenly a sonic boom was heard from behind us. Right as we dodged a "Bala" passed right by us.

"So…you're out huh?" an Arrancar said

"Who are you?" we asked

"The name's not important." He said and used Sonido to rush us and knock us out. that guy alone recaptured us.

Normal POV

"Let them GO!" Alexis yelled

"Not a chance." He said

"Formation one" Alexis yelled and got in a 2:1:1, 2 defending, 1 back up, and 1 attacker.

Alexis was the attacker. "Show your Beauty Tsubaki!" she yelled and her Zanpaku-to turned into its Shikai. She rushed the enemy and it just jumped over her attack.

"Hado 31: Shako-ho!" Moka yelled using a new skill she had learned.

The Arrancar countered with a Bala and the blast went directly at Moka. Alexis Rushed back and stapped it away with her Zanpaku-to.

"I'm your Enemy!" she yelled

"Doesn't matter. I've already bought enough time." The guy said and vanished

"Damn it. We need to get them back. Again." Alexis said

**Jesús: "That's it. Sorry for the extra-long delay." **

**Josue: "Let me guess School?"**

**Jesús: "Yup, I was working on some final presentations. And finals in general."**

**Bexley: "Sucks to be you."**

**Jesús: "Well. Sorry about that again. That's the reason I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope you all enjoyed it so I'll see ya next time."**

**Everyone: "Bye!"**


	72. Chapter 72

**Jesús: "Back again with yet another chapter."**

**Tsukune: "I thought you were done with school, why are you taking up till today to start typing?"**

**Jesús: "Enjoying school freedom. And I'll remind you I'm not done with school. I'm done with this semester."**

**Bexley: "So that's why you had a couple days off in the morning this week.**

**Jesús: "yup. Well in any case. Today is Thursday; let's see just how long it takes me to type this chapter."**

**Moka: "Ok, I'll get the disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús doesn't own the R+V series nor any anime/manga/videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 72 (Info)

Moka POV

"I can't believe they were taken again." I said "They pretty much took them from right out of our hands."

"Don't worry about it. We gotta clam down first so we can help them." Lori said

"Yeah, you should just forget about it. I mean it would have been too easy if that didn't happen." Alexis said

After a few minutes we caught up to Ichigo and Nel. Ichigo was fightning the guy Alexis and the others called a "Privado Espada" and finished him up right as we walked up to him.

"No Injuries?" I asked

"Not serious ones." Ichigo replied

"I'll heal you." Alexis said and started using her Healing Jutsu on Ichigo.

When the Privado Espada woke up we left the area and soon enough we all came across Ulquiorra.

"I see you've made it this far." Ulquiorra said

"Tell us where Orihime and the others are!" Ichigo yelled

After a few more minutes of talking Ulquiorra made Ichigo snap and attack. We left Ichigo behind and went on to look for the others.

"So where to now?" Kurumu asked

"Let's just keep going. We're bound to find the way eventually." Alexis said and then we came across the Arrancar form earlier.

"You guys go on. I got this guy." Alexis said and we all nodded and left her behind.

Alexis POV

"So, we meet again…" the Arrancar said

"Yeah. Now, you ready to tell me where the others are?" I asked

"Like I would ever."

"Then I guess it'll be by force." I said and fused with Haiiro. While transformed I kept my Zanpaku-to so I could use double swords if I wanted to.

"What kind of transformation was that?" the Arrancar asked confused

"Like it matters to you." I replied and rushed

Isung Sasuke's lightning fast movements I sent the Arrancar upwards and did the Shishi Ren Dan.

"W-what was that?" the Arrancar asked

"Are you sure you want to keep quiet about our friends' location?" I asked this time turning on Haiiro's Sharingan.

"That transformation won't help you!" The Arrancar Yelled and rushed me. I jumped away and he started charging a "Zero"

I managed to Copy the Zero and started Charging one to counter. We both Shot our "Zero" and right behind the Zero I blasted a slash wave similar to the Getsuga Tenchou, and behind the Slash wave I rushed with a Chidori charged on my hand.

The Zeros blocked each other, the Arrancar blasted a bala to block the slash wave and then with all the smoke created from the previous attacks I managed to go right through him with Chidori.

"H-how did…you?" he asked

"You never stood a chance to begin with. Now, you ready to tell me about the others?" I asked

"Go on. Finish me. I…would never tell the enemy…any information." He said

"is that so…?" I asked and turned on Haiiro's Mangekyou Sharingan to put him into a Tsukiyomi "Now, where are they?"

"They are in the room on the other side of Las Noches."

"More of you are bound to be there on the way. How may and how strong." I asked again

"There are about 30 Arrancar in the way. They are all around my level but most of them are stronger than me."

"That was nice. Thank you for the information." I said and finished the Tsukiyomi.

"D-damn you…Soul reaper…" He yelled as I walked away.

"I'm not a Soul Reaper. I'm not even from this dimension." I replied and left.

'So they're all the way to the other side of Las Noches…?' I Said to myself as I hurried to the group.

"Hey. Slowdown." I called to the girls.

"What is it?" Moka asked

"We should move slower." I said

"Why?" Kurumu asked

"Well that way we could rest while we move forwards and also the Arrancar back there told me there are about 30 more Arrancar up ahead. They're around his level though so not too hard on us." I explained

"How did you get all the info?"

"I used Haiiro's Saringan." I replied

"I can come in handy outside of battle too." He said with a big smirk on his face. Then all the other chara came up to him and smacked him around a few times.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." I said and we all kept moving.

After a few minutes we encountered another Arrancar.

"You do realize no Soul Reapers are allowed beyond this point." The Arrancar said

"Then let us through." We replied

"Didn't you hear me? I said no soul reapers Allowed!" he yelled and rushed at us.

"I got him…" I said "…They can study our moves. Let's not give them much info."

Everyone nodded and stepped out of the way. I fused with Haiiro again and got ready for battle again.

'Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!' I said to myself and blasted the fireball barrage.

"Wht was that? I've never seen something like that. But it still won't help you." He said and side stepped all the fireballs.

Right after didging the last fireball he used Sonido and appeared right next to me. He kicked me on the side.

"ALEXIS!" everyone yelled

"Don't worry…" I said getting up. "…I got this." I said and picked up Tsubaki, My Zanpaku-to.

'So, this guy's skill is speed.' I said and picked up my speed with ninja step.

Whenever I was close enough I would attack and all other times I would scan his movements.

"Well…is a bit early but…" I said and picked Tsubaki again and pointed it at the Enemy. "BAN-KAI!" I yelled and there was a bright light.

-Elsewhere-

Gaby POV

When we split up Mizore and I followed Uryu. We left him behind when he started fighting Szayelaporro and it's already been a while since that.

"Is it ok for us to just ditch Uryu like that?" Mizore asked

"Yeah! By about now he'll be getting some back up." I replied

"I still can't believe how easily Bexley and Kurt were taken again." Mizore said

-Flashback-

Normal POV

Bexley and Kurt were Running down a hall on their way to Mizore and Gaby.

"Hey, I can see them." Kurt said

"Yeah me too." Bexley replied and then called for the two of them.

"You guys are free from the Arrancar? How?' Gaby asked

"Jesús Teleported us out the rooms." Kurt explained

"It was surprisingly easy to stay hidden after that." Bexley added.

After a while of talking Kurt felt an evil presence approaching and he pushed everyone out of the way and got hit by a bala.

"Kurt!" Mizore yelled

"What the hell was that?" Bexley asked and got back up. "Where are y-" he didn't get to finished and got karate chopped and knocked out.

"Laters!" the Arrancar said and left with them unconscious.

-Flashback end-

Gaby POV

"Everything did happen quickly." I said

"You think?" Mizore replied a bit sarcastically.

"Stop right there little girls." A deep voice said.

Right behind the voice a tall Arrancar appeared, almost as tall as Yami.

"I believe you people know this but, nobody is allowed in here." he said

"then why are you here?" I replied

"I was sent here by my superiors." He replied

"But no one is allowed here. right?" I replied

"Right." He replied

"Then what are you doing here?"

"What?" the Arrancar was now confused

"What are you doing?" Mizore asked

"I'm trying to fool him so we don't have to fight." I replied "What are you still doing here. go before I tell someone and you get in deep trouble."

"I'm sorry I'll be leaving." He said and started walking away.

"Nice." Mizore said and we started to walk but…

"Nice try, but I'm not that stupid." The Arrancar said and launched a Bala.

"I don't know, you did fall for that little word play earlier." Mizore replied

"Shut up!" he yelled and rushed us.

Mizore jumped out of the way and the Arrancar attacked me…great, leave the one with the least fighting experience in charge.

"You brat!" he yelled and tried to punch me.

I fused with Tom and appeared a staff to block his punch. When he backed up I changed the staff into a double tipped spear and attacked him. The arrancar used the Sonido and dodged with ease every attack I made. He even got a few munched in while he dodged.

"Fine you want to play like that?" I yelled and backed off. "Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu!" I said and created a lot of clones.

"GO!" we yelled and attacked from every angle.

After a few minutes of nonstop attacking the Arrancar passed out and we left him there.

**Jesús: "Well that's it."**

**Josue: "Man is been a while since I read this."**

**Moka: "But wait. What happened with Alexis?"**

**Alexis: "I'd like to know that…?"**

**Jesús: "Don't worry about it."**

**Alexis: "You being the author of this story? I'll worry about myself alright."**

**Jesús: "Ok, trust me. You're ok. Just come back next time and you'll see what happened.**

**Josue: "That's right. So how about leaving a review to let us know what you think?"**

**Everyone: "See ya!" **


	73. Chapter 73

**Jesús: "Hey everyone, as you may all have read I was having some issues with my Laptop and Desktop. First, my desktop gets so messed up due to viruses, then Word won't open in my laptop, then my laptop breaks down and won't turn on."**

**Bexley: "Ok, they didn't ask for your life story."**

**Jesús: "Fuck you, I just think I should explain what was happening and apologize properly."**

**Josue: "There you go again trying to use big words. Don't go biting your tongue ok."**

**Jesús: "Wow, thanks you for supporting me man. I just think is logic-" [Bites his tongue] "…Fuhk da hut"**

**Everyone: "Typical."**

**Jesús: [tongue still in pain] "So ij anyone gonna sey de discreime?"**

**Everyone: [Dead Silence]**

**Jesús: "Wow I feel really appreciated guys. And here I was trying make up for the time I missed."**

**Josue: "Hey, at least the two are back to normal right?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah, I took both to the Computer Technician's and got them fixed. So I'm back in action. So then on with the story..." [Disclaimer] "...I don't own the R+V series nor any Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 73 (Fights)

Gaby POV

A few minutes after defeating the Arrancar we moved on, and not too far from there we encountered another one.

"Well, we found another one." I said

"I'll get this one." Mizore said putting her hand on her Zanpaku-to.

"Wait...They can study our movements, we shouldn't give them much to learn from yet." I replied.

"Fine, but can you please make it quick? It's getting pretty boring around here." Mizore said letting out a small sigh.

I took a look at the Arrancar's Spiritual pressure, it was indeed higher than the previous one's...

'This is too early, but I'm not really a fighter and I really think I'll be needing this...I'll see what I can do without it first.' I said to myself

I started rushing the enemy while doing wall jumps, so I could zigzag quicker. Once I was close enough to the enemy I slashed at its head and hit caught my blade and tossed me away. Once I landed I tried attacking again and again, but he would just dodge my attacks.

'Damn it...here it goes...' I said to myself. "Your Knowledge is Great, Mana-bu(Study)!" I said activating the Shikai form of my Zanpaku-to.

My Zanpaku-to have one of two effects; 1) it gets lighter when fighting a faster enemy. Or 2) it gets harder when fighting physically stronger enemy. It also gives me the ability to slow down my surroundings and copy the enemy's abilities if needed. Mana-bu became lighter in this fight.

"Fine then...Lets do this..." I said and raised my blade at the enemy, both rushed each other.

Mana-bu showed me a quick jab to my head, a kick right behind it. When I saw the punch coming towards me I jumped under it and then the kick passed right under me. I took the chance and slashed at its torso.

"You Brat!" the Arrancar yelled and then started a second attack.

Mana-bu: Double Punch downwards, Low Kick, Grab, Head butt.

I saw the double punch coming so I stood sideways going in between the two. The kick came up and I flipped away. When I landed the Arrancar grabbed me and head butted me.

'Earth Style: Iron Skin Jutsu.' I though while doing the hand signs.

When the Arrancar hit me he backed away in pain.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" I said and then My shadow grew and connected with the Arrancar's.

"What is this? I can't move..." he said as he struggled trying to move.

"Game over." I said and the shadow grew into spikes and stabbed him from every angle.

This Arrancar was for sure dead.

"Mizore! We're good now!" I said

"That was actually pretty entertaining." Mizore said as she came into view.

-Elsewhere-Same time as Gaby's first battle.-

Lori POV

The Big flash of light can only mean one thing…When Alexis could be seen again she was standing in the same spot holding her Bankai.

"Gorudo Tsubaki (Gold Camellia)" Alexis said.

Her Zanpaku-to changes from a sword to a Gold Lotus, the petals fly to the enemy like homing needles, much like Sebonzakura Kageyoshi except that not millions and the Petals are poisonous. Alexis swung her Bankai and the Lotus' petals flew at the enemy at lightning fast speed. The Arrancar attempted to dodge all of them but one of the petals managed to hit it's leg and paralyze it.

"Hard to move huh? That's not the only effect it has…" Alexis said and then the Arrancar spat some blood and then dropped to the ground.

"Let's go." Alexis said deactivating her Bankai.

Once more a few minutes later we came across yet another Arrancar, well…to be exact it was two of them…

"Yeah…umm…I think I'm going to need a little help with this one…" Alexis said stupidly.

"I'll help…" I said walking up next to her. "…also, you may want to watch out from Josue's charas they seem to be affecting you and you're starting to sound like him."

"What do you mean? I've always been like this." Alexis said

"No you sounded just like him." I replied

"Did not!" she replied

"Did too!" I replied back

We started yelling that back and forth for a good 5 minutes.

"Would you two please just start fighting with us? I'm already bored to death." One of the two Arrancars said. The Arrancars were twins, identical.

"Ok!" We yelled and rushed.

Alexis drew Tsubaki and fused with Haiiro "Enigmatic Shinobi!"

I just attacked with my Zanpaku-to.

The fight just went on as it normally would. Try to move in to attack and dodge or block enemy attack…the weird thing was that Haiiro came flying out of Alexis after just 5 minutes.

"Alexis! Back-off, you're back to normal!" I yelled

"What?" she asked a bit confused and then got hit on the face.

Alexis started getting up and then wiped her mouth clean from some blood from the punch.

"Now you've done it…" Alexis said "…Aka, get over here."

"About time don't you think?" he said and they fused.

"Fair Demon!" Alexis said and appeared dressed like the first time we fused with the guy's charas, but her Zasnpaku-to was missing.

"Where's Tsubaki?" I asked

"I can't use her in this form." She replied and drew the Tetsusaiga replica.

Just like the Original the Tetsusaiga looked Old and rusted, but once she raised her energy they sword turned into the battle Tetsusaiga. And right away Alexis started attacking.

"Don't look away!" the Arrancar I was fighting said and punched me on the face and then kneed me on the stomach.

"I guess I should attack too." I said "Kuromatsu!" The two of us fused and I appeared dressed like the first time we fused too, and my Zanpaku-to also disappear.

As soon as my transformation was done I attacked mercilessly. Since now I had two swords my attacks were faster than before and so the Arrancar's Stamina lowered faster than expected.

"Lori! Out of the way!" Alexis yelled.

I jumped to the ceiling and right behind me she shot a Wind Scar that took out both Arrancars out.

"That was pretty close." I said referring to the fact the Wind Scar almost got me.

"Sorry, they pissed me off." She replied and soon after we kept moving.

Normal POV

The group has been walking for about 15 minutes and there hasn't been any problem.

"The next fight must be coming up. Let's try not to give them much to learn from us. The fights will be taken care by Lori and me unless it is necessary for someone else to jump in." Alexis said

"Shouldn't we just attack full force?" Kurumu asked

"If we do that then they might send even more people in here." Alexis said

"It's a good idea to keep the number of enemy's as low as possible." Moka added

"Yeah, as far as they know we are about as strong as they are. Even if we are stronger than the ones we keep fighting we should balance out our strength and attack with even strength so they think they are taking us out even if one by one." Lori said

"But wouldn't they catch on to the fact that some of their own are being taken out too?" Kurumu asked

"It is very possible they would. But the Arrancars are a bunch of arrogant pricks that rather fight solo. The only one I see noticing something like this would be Szayelaporro. But by this time he should be preoccupied with Uryu and Renji." Alexis said

"So then, should we take turns and fight?" Lori said

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Alexis said and soon after another Arrancar appeared.

"Well, I'll take this time." Alexis said and drew Tsubaki.

"Alright. We'll be on standby just in case something happens." Lori said and the other three girls backed away.

Alexis and the Arrancar just stood there staring each other down. Alexis was hesitant of making the first move, but she knew that if she didn't do something quick then they wouldn't be able to move on to look for Jesús and the others.

The Arrancar on the other hand just stood still; it's Zanpaku-to still in its sheath. He just looked into Alexis' eyes as if looking for something…

"I'll get this started!" Alexis said and rushed.

Her first slash was a simple down slash directed to the Arrancar's head. The Arrancar didn't seem to care much and just raised its hand and caught the blade. Alexis backed away right away and tried to add a follow-up attack. The Arrancar just got out of the way from every slash she attempted. Soon enough…

"Stop…" The Arrancar said and Alexis just froze mid-slash, her blade right at the Arrancar's neck.

"What's going on?" Moka asked the other girls.

"I don't know…" Lori replied.

"Retrieve your blade and attack the enemy." The Arrancar said and then Alexis pulled her sword back from his neck and rushed the girls.

"What the-" Kurumu yelled

"What's out!" Lori said and clashed swords with Alexis holding her back.

Lori POV

"Alexis! What's happening to you?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed unfocused and expressionless, lifeless…

'No way…' I thought.

I pushed Alexis off and kicked her away.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She's not the Enemy!" Kurumu yelled

"Trust me. This is the only way out." I replied

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"She seems to be in some sort of trance. I think that guy is controlling her." I explained

"But…then how are you going to attack him?" Kurumu asked "are you really going to kill Alexis and then try to get him?"

"Shut up!" I yelled starting to lose my mind with all the things going through my head. "I'm sorry I just have to think about this carefully."

Alexis started attacking me again and I started blocking and dodging accordingly.

'Darn it…How am I supposed to attack her? She is the most balanced out of all of us…if I try to attack her head on I'll be overpowered, and if I try to attack with speed she will easily out speed me…how?…How?' I said to myself.

"Finish her…" The Arrancar said.

'That's it!' I thought to myself. 'Now how is it done again?'

Alexis started increasing the speed of her attacks and then I remembered.

-Flashback-

Normal POV

Lori is going through some of the books in the Clubroom, Jesús' room. Everyone else is training and/or playing videogames.

"Hey Lori, you looking for something?" Josue asked entering Jesús' room.

"Hey Josue. I was looking through some of the books here. Since I'm not really a fighter and I don't really feel like playing videogames I thought I'd read a book or something." Lori explained

"Well, knowing Jesús he probably won't have anything useful here." Josue said

"How about this?" Lori asked grabbing a book from the shelf.

The book was actually just a notebook and on the front cover it read 'My Original Jutsu.'

"I don't think he should have that out in the open like that." Josue said

"I shouldn't have "what" out like "that"?" Jesús asked standing right behind Josue.

"Hey, we found this notebook here." Lori said and showed the notebook to Jesús.

"Oh, that's where I put it." Jesús said and reached for it. Once he grabbed it he just paged through it and then stopped. "Man…it took me a while to make this one…"

"What is it?" Josue asked

"What? Oh, nothing is just a Jutsu I was trying to make. I called it the Ninja Art: Shadow Silence Jutsu. I pretty much just modified the Shadow Possession into a Silence Zone." Jesús explained

"Why did you make something like that?" Josue asked

"I thought it might come in handy. I mean check this out." Jesús said and started doing the hand signs for it; Sheep, Boar, Dog, Boar, Monkey, Rat. "Ninja Art: Shadow Silence Jutsu…"

Jesús' shadow started growing and then all the room got covered in his shadow.

"What the hell happened here?" Josue said as the darkness from Jesús shadow made everything hard to see.

"Did you say something Josue?" Lori asked

"What was that Lori?" he replied

The two kept talking back and forth without being able to hear each other.

"Where did Jesús go?" Josue asked then he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Kai!" Jesús said and then everything in the room went back to normal. "Ta-dah!" Jesús said when everything was back to normal.

"I get it. So is like an improved version of the Hidden Mist." Josue said

"Kindda, but not really since you lose all ability to hear. I mean the enemy of course." Jesús said and just grinned

-Flashback end-

Lori POV

I backed away from Alexis; Sheep, Boar, Dog, Boar, monkey, Rat…"Ninja Art: Shadow Silence Jutsu!"

My shadow engulfed the area and then Alexis stood still and then dropped to the ground.

"Interesting…" The Arrancar said and then my shadow returned to me. I placed earplugs in Alexis' ears so she couldn't be used by the enemy.

"And now is your turn." Lori said and rushed her enemy. "Blaze through the sky. Hanabi!" I said and my Zanpaku-to changed into a red bladed sword.

Whenever my sword made contact with anything a flash of light as strong as the brightest fireworks came from it. Also when slashed at an enemy it could generate the firework's explosion.

The Arrancar once again stayed motionless staring at me this time.

'So that's how he did it…' I thought and raised my sword at eye level and touched the blade creating a bright light.

"Argh!" the Arrancar said putting his hands to his face blocking the light.

"Aaaahhh!" I yelled as I slashed the Arrancar though the chest once it let it's guard down.

I sheathed my sword and right when the hilt made contact with the sheath the explosion appeared and the Arrancar was defeated.

"How's Alexis?" I asked

"She seems to be ok. She's just knocked out." Moka replied removing the plugs from Alexis' ears and flipping Alexis placing her so she lay on her back.

-Elsewhere with Gaby and Mizore-

Normal POV

"Damn it…" Mizore said as she started getting up. "…Why can't we spot this jerk…"

-FlashBack-

Soon after Gaby finished the second Arrancar she was hit with a bala and knocked out.

"Where did that come from?" Mizore said as she drew her Zanpaku-to, it was a dual-sword Zanpaku-to.

A second bala came flying towards Mizore. She used her Zanpaku-to to block the attack and redirect it away from Gaby and herself.

'Where is it...?' she kept thinking to herself.

Bala after bala she kept blocking them and sending them off it some other direction.

'I can't keep this up forever. I have to find this enemy and take them down.' Mizore said to herself and tried to track the direction of the Bala, but the bala didn't always came from the same direction.

after a few minutes of dodging and blocking bala one of the bala was sent to Gaby.

"Damn!" Mizore said and took the hit for Gaby, she wasn't able to put either of her swords to block.

The hit she took was a great toll for her and her speed fell. The enemy kept shooting from a distance and Mizore could do nothing but block the hits at this point. Even if she could block the hits many of them managed to get through and hit her. Soon enough Mizore was down on the ground bleeding.

-Flashback end back in present time-

"Where is it...?" Mizore was still getting attacked by the enemy.

'From the way the attacks has been he is either moving really fast, or there are two of them...also...he, or they, aren't the physical type since they've only used ranged hits. Lastly, he, or they, is invisible. Now I can only think of one way to defeat this enemy...but if I use it, it could put Gaby in danger.' Mizore analyzed

More bala started flying at her, directly to her head.

'I have to use it...' Mizore said.

"Burn and Freeze to your heart's content, Hiya(Fire Arrow)! Koriya(Ice Arrow)!" Mizore yelled and then her swords blade changed colors. Her left hand sword changed to an orange like color, her right hand changed to a blueish-white color.

"AAAHH!" Mizore yelled as she drove her right hand sword into the ground and the floor around her in a three feet radius froze. 'I should use some of my natural skill too...' Mizore though and then the temperature of the whole area started dropping.

After about four minutes of temperature dropping Gaby's breath started being visible.

'I'm sorry Gaby...' Mizore said and then started looking around. 'Now where is it...?'

Looking all over the place she noticed two small clouds of wind, breaths.

'There...' Mizore said and threw her signature Ice Kunai at them.

The breaths appeared in mid-air.

"Take this!" Mizore yelled and jumped with sword in hand.

Flames started covering the blade and when she was close enough she slashed at one of the clouds

"Brother!" a voice came from the other cloud.

When Mizore landed on the ground both Arrancar became visible. The one Mizore attacked was a young man, looked maybe about 19 years old, and had a deer cut through its chest. The second one was a small girl, she looked about 10 years old, and was crying.

"No...Brother..." the little Arrancar said

"Don't worry...about me...I'm sorry...I can't...stay with you...like...I said I would..." the Older Arrancar said

"Brother...No Brother!" The little one said

"Good bye...take...care..." the older one said and died.

The Little Arrancar started crying her eyes out.

'Now I feel bad. I didn't know that these guys could have these close relationships.' Mizore said to herself as she felt a small urge to throw-up.

The little Arrancar got up and drew her sword.

"How dare you do that to Big Brother!" the little one said and rushed Mizore.

Mizore blocked the attack out of instinct and the little one just kept attacking out of blind rage.

"I'm sorry..." Mizore said and countered her next attack.

Mizore clashed swords with the little girl and then quickly removed her sword from the clash and stabbed the little girl in the heart killing her instantly. Mizore started crying and then retrieved her sword and sheathed both swords. Gaby started come along.

"Mizore? what happened?" she said rubbing her head. Gaby opened her eyes and then noticed that Mizore was crying. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Mizore replied and then she started crying hard.

A few minutes after Mizore's little experience, and a long explanation given to Gaby, the two started moving and eventually they came across another Arrancar.

"Mizore, you can sit this one out. You've been through enough as it is." Gaby said and Mizore just stood off to the side.

Gaby drew Mana-bu and got ready for battle. The Arrancar seemed to be a regular fighter and already had its Zanpaku-to drawn. Gaby didn't want to spend too much time but by the looks of it, she wouldn't be able to finish this guy quickly.

Gaby rushed at the enemy and eventually came close enough for close combat. The Arrancar blocked her hit and then tried to kick her away.

Gaby saw this coming and just blocked the kick and then drew her sword back and attacked again with it.

The Arrancar backed away dodging her attack and got ready to attack himself.

"Your knowledge is great, Mana-bu!" Gaby yelled and unleashed her Zanpaku-to's Shikai.

"So this is about to get interesting huh?" the Arrancar said and rushed.

Mana-bu: low slash, down slash, kick.

I saw the first slash coming and blocked it with Mana-bu, the follow-up down slash came and I blocked again. When the kick came I jumped and slashed down at him, he blocked with his Zanpaku-to and then backed away.

"You're pretty good there." the Arrancar said and then continued attacking.

Gaby just kept following what Mana-bu told her and tried to attack when there was an opening.

'This is never going to end.' Gaby said and then fused with Tom.

Gaby appeared many different weapons and tossed them all at the Arrancar. Lucky for Gaby Mana-bu could still be used along with Tom's fusion so she could still see what was coming to her. Even with all of this Gaby was still having issues with this fight.

"I'll finish this now!" the Arrancar said.

This time Mana-bu didn't show Gaby what was going to happen so Gaby didn't know what to expect. Right when the enemy Zanpaku-to was in front of Gaby Mizore stepped in and blocked the hit.

"You won't hurt my friends!" Mizore said and slashed with her other sword

"Mizore...are you sure about this?"

"Just rest, you're still recovering from the blast earlier." Mizore said sounding back to normal.

"Thank you." Gaby said and she backed away.

"So is a change in contender huh? It doesn't matter. When I'm done with you I'll continue with your friend." The Arrancar said and rushed

Mizore was already in Shikai form so she covered her swords in Fire and Ice and attacked the Enemy. She first slashed with Hiya and when the enemy blocked the sword she stabbed the floor with Koriya right in front of herself creating Ice Spikes.

"Too Slow!" The Arrancar said and then got hit by a dragon that connected to Hiya. "What the-?"

The Arrancar started getting up and right when he was standing up straight he was pierced by an ice shot that went right through him. The only thing from the direction in came was Mizore holding Koriya in his direction.

"This…can't…be…" the Arrancar said as he started freezing.

"Now!" Mizore said and then a similar blast came from Hiya that Shattered and Melted the Arrancar.

Mizore and Gaby took some time to rest before they actually took off again

-Back again with the other girls-

As soon as Alexis woke up they started moving and lucky for them, they still haven't met with a single other Arrancar since.

"Are you ok now Alexis?" Moka asked

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy its all." She replied

"If anything happens, is our turn to attack. Lori is still resting up from her last fight. And you're pretty messed up too." Kurumu said

"You don't have to. I'm sure I can handle until Alexis can fight again." Lori said

"You and Alexis have been fighting for a while now. You two have got to be tired and putting a strong front to not worry us. So is decided, next fight Kurumu and I will take care of things." Moka said and just after she finished there was a flash of light that flew right next to them.

"DAMN IT! HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS!" a voice was heard

"I told you a little more to the right." A second voice was heard.

"Fuck you. I'm the shooting expert here." The first voice was heard.

"Excuse me? In shooting practice what's your score again?" the second voice was heard again

"…-25%" first voice

"…Negative? How did you get a negative I heard the lowest was just a simple 0" second voice

"Shut the fuck up they'll find us if we're too loud." First voice.

"Nope, you're pretty much already spotted." Kurumu said

"Not my fault…" the first guy said

"Totally your fault." The second guy said.

"Well…how is this gonna go? Are you two going to let us pass or does it has to go to plan "B"?" Kurumu said

"What's plan "B"?" the second guy asked

"Plan: "Beat the crap out of them!"" Kurumu said and rushed

'Really? You couldn't come up with something better?' the three other girls said to themselves.

"I'll help you!" Moka said and rushed too. "Shiromatsu!" Moka said and fused with Josue's Chara. "Light Edge!" Moka said as she appeared dressed like Orihime again.

"Ao!" Kurumu yelled and fused with Jesús' Chara "Blue Sonic!" she said as she appeared dressed like Miku again.

Both girls could use their Zanpaku-to in these forms. The enemies also rushed and drew their Zanpaku-to. Kurumu reached her target first due to Ao's speed increase.

"Take this!" Kurumu said and slashed down at her enemy.

"Still too slow!" the Arrancar said and tried to block. Kurumu right away retrieved her blade and did a raising slash smacking the enemy's sword away.

"Who was too slow?" Kurumu said and then started running around her enemy.

"What the hell? You weren't this fast a second ago!" the Arrancar said

"Well Surprise Bitch!" Kurumu said and then started slashing from different directions.

The Arrancar didn't seem to like this and stuck its foot out just enough for Kurumu to trip and face plant.

"Ouchies…" Kurumu said rubbing her nose.

"Take that you annoying little Cunt!" The Arrancar yelled in her face

"Cunt? Who are you calling a "Cunt" you Bastard!" Kurumu yelled as she did an uppercut and hit the Arrancar in the crotch. "By the way that felt…at least I have something between my legs."

"Son of a Bitch! I forgot to defend…" The Arrancar said grabbing its crotch in pain. "Have you never heard of the rule "No Low Blows"?"

"Fuck you!" Kurumu yelled and then started running fast enough to create a twister and pick the enemy off the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, what the Fuck is this shit!" the Arrancar said as it was rising off the ground.

"Now…to finish you!" Kurumu yelled and jumped in an attempt to pierce the Arrancar in the heart and kill it.

"Think again!" the Arrancar said as the sword passed through its heart. Its Arrancar Hollow spot was in its heart and so the blade just went through with no actual damage. The Arrancar then blasted a Bala at point Blank…and missed.

…

…

…

"Did you really…?" Kurumu started

"Shut up…!" the Arrancar said and then the two landed on the ground and jumped apart from each other.

"That does it. This will finish it!" the Arrancar said and started to charge a "Cero."

'Ok, last time I saw that thing in destroyed half of Jesús room even through a double barrier, so I can imagine is not pretty. Now I need to be fast about this.' Kurumu though and rushed full speed at the Arrancar.

"Take this!" the Arrancar yelled and then blasted the cero

"Aaaaaahhh!" Kurumu yelled as she managed to reach the Arrancar and slash at its arm.

"AH! You stupid bitch!" the Arrancar said loosing the charge for the cero and then Kurumu took this opening to finished it off with a slash across the chest.

"And that's game over…" Kurumu said as she sheathed her Zanpaku-to and un-fused from Ao.

"How are things on your end Moka!" she yelled when she was done with her sheathing.

"I'll let you know." Moka replied as she kept blocking enemy attacks.

"Is that all you're good for? I think all you've been doing block this whole time. Why don't you attack for a change?" the Arrancar yelled

Moka was blocking the whole time and she was also using the Nunchaku only.

"I'm sorry!" Moka yelled and started fighting back.

The Arrancar tried slashing her side and she blocked with the Nunchaku. Right away Moka spun the Nunchaku and hit the Arrancar with the un-bladed end of the weapon. Again and again Moka just kept hitting the Arrancar until it couldn't take it anymore. The Arrancar jumped away and started shooting some Balas, Moka kept spinning the Nunchaku deflecting them off in different directions.

"Let's finish this now!" the Arrancar said and rushed right behind the last bala.

"Moka use the seal!" Lori said

-Flashback-Same day that Jesús Showed the Shadow Silence Jutsu-

"So is there anything else that could be useful in there?" Josue asked

Jesús started paging through it again looking through each of the Jutsu he noted down.

"Hmm…Not really, everything else is really basic. I mean Battle basic. You know like creating different element Chidori and different variations to Fireball Jutsu." Jesús replied

"How about this one?" Bexley asked Looking over Jesús' shoulder.

"Oh…that one…" Jesús said very…depressed like

"What is it?" Alexis asked

"Well, this is a good Jutsu and all, but it has a small…setback…" Jesús said pausing and almost stretching the last word.

"What is it? What does it do?" Josue asked

"Well is a seal. This seal allows you to use your Dormant Powers to the full of their extent, but…" Jesús paused again.

"Ok, you're pausing to much. What happened while you were making it?" Josue asked

"Well, you see…I said this Jutsu allows the user to use their Dormant Powers, and is true, but…I'll give you this example. Say that maybe a kid who is constantly nice uses this jutsu. If this kid has even the slightest evilness in his heart then they will become the biggest assholes in the world." Jesús said

"So when you made the Jutsu what happened?" Josue asked

"…How about I show you…?" Jesús said and started doing the Hand signs: Serpent, Dog, Tiger, Boar, Ram. "Ninja Art: Sudden Awakening Jutsu." Jesús said and suddenly the pressure around him felt dark and evil.

"Hmm…I can't believe he would let me out for this kind of Childs Play." Jesús said

"Jesús? What's going on?" Alexis asked

"What's this? You already forgot about me? I'd say I'm hurt, but I'm sure you're trying your best to forget about me even now."

"What do you mean?" Bexley asked

"How about if I do this?" Jesús said and drew his sword Slashing at Alexis Cutting her clothes off and then going over next to her and started groping her.

"This…This is…" Alexis said becoming weak and suddenly moaning.

"I see, you like it." Jesús said

"Jesús, what's come over you?" Tsukune yelled

"That's not Jesús. That's…" Josue said

"Took you long enough…" Jesús said.

"CHAINED!" Everyone yelled and got ready for a battle.

"Calm your asses. I'll be gone in a couple Minutes. This stupid Jutsu limits me to only about 5 minutes of freedom. Also I don't have all control of this body. Here…" Chained said as he passed a set of Jesús' clothes from the Closet so Alexis could cover herself.

"…The influence of Jesús' mind is still present so what you see is pretty much just Jesús on a very bad day. This Jutsu he made pretty much let's your "darkness" free for those 5 minutes and then seals them again. Also there is no undo for this Jutsu, once set it stays set for the 5 minutes." Chained explained

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden? Is weird." Josue said

"I can't do all I really want to do because of this Jutsu and Jesús being able to stop me when I go too far. This is such a p-" Chained was cut off by a hand smacking him all across the face. "What the Fuck was that!?"

"You pervert!" Alexis yelled and then everyone just kept watch over Chained.

-Flashback end-

Serpent, Dog, Tiger, Boar, Ram. "Ninja Art: Sudden Awakening Jutsu." Moka said and suddenly her hair started going silver.

Soon enough Inner Moka was present even though her Rosary was still on.

"Don't Worry. I'll take care of this" Inner Moka said as she started stretching.

"What do you think? Changing your hair color will help? Think Again!" The enemy said and tried to attack

Moka jumped right over the enemy slash and then kicked down at the Arrancar with a drop kick. Moka followed her attack by kicking the enemy up and then followed her attack with the Nunchaku.

When the 5 minutes were about to end Moka managed to land the finishing blow on the Arrancar by Stabbing the blade of the Nunchaku onto the Arrancar's Shoulder blade and the second nunchaku slitting the Arrancar's throat.

When Moka came back to her Outer self she kept silent for a few minutes as she game a small prayer for the dead Arrancar.

"I think we should get going now." Alexis said and then everyone started moving forward hoping to reach their destination as soon as possible.

**Jesús: "Oh dear lord. That was long." **

**Everyone: "That's what she said!"**

**Jesús: "Haha so funny, I just wanted to make a long comeback chapter."**

**Josue: "well is good to at least be back right?"**

**Jesús: "Oh yeah, so then. I'll get working right away on the next chapter and see you all next week."**

**Everyone: "See ya next time! Please leave a review telling us what you think!" **


	74. Chapter 74

**[Cue Final Fantasy VII Fanfare]**  
><strong>Jesús: "I'm back!"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "What?"<strong>  
><strong>[Awkward Silence]<strong>  
><strong>Random Voice: "I thought You were dead...!"<strong>  
><strong>[more silence]<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Ahem, And I brought my friends!"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "So, what do you have this week, besides a delayed chapter?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Shut up. Not my fault they decided to give me a 9 hour day on Saturday. I didn't even have the chance to wake up properly."<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "So in other words you didn't get to either play videogames, or watch Anime before taking off to work?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Yes! And then I had to go through the hassle of dealing with a second busy week, so no typing time, and then not long after my dad decides to cut the internet because we might be moving soon. Man I hate being overly busy."<strong>  
><strong>Kurumu: "So then. What's this chapter going to be like?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "You'll just have to read and find out for that."<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "Ok, then I'll take the Disclaimer…" [Disclaimer] "…Jesús does not own the R+V series nor any AnimeManga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**  
><strong>Jesús: "BTW, just so you know just how long it took me to finally type this I'll say that I started typing this on Saturday, June 22nd. Let's see when I finish."<strong>  
>Chapter 74 (Fights 2)<br>Normal POV  
>Alexis, Moka and the other girls have been walking for about half an hour without encountering a single Arrancar. They kept talking about battle plans and other simple strategies.<br>"So when do you think we'll reach our destination?" Kurumu asked  
>"I don't know, hopefully soon." Alexis said.<br>"Wait..." Lori said and everyone stopped on their tracks and stayed silent.  
>There was a small sound, like footsteps and whispers.<br>"What is that?" Moka asked starting to think on a negative outcome.  
>"Wait..." Alexis said this time.<br>"...s...a...i...u..." the voice became a little, if any, more clear.  
>"What is it saying? Where is it coming from?" Kurumu asked<br>"...is...ka...ri...mu..." this tie a second voice was heard.  
>"Is coming from that hall over there." Moka said pointing towards a near hallway connecting to the one they were currently in. and the group of girls decided to get closer to try and see what it was.<br>"Alexis! Moka! Lori! Kurumu!" the first voice was heard again.  
>"Wait...isn't that..." Alexis said thinking out loud. "Gaby! Is that you?" Alexis yelled into the hallway.<br>"Alexis!" both Gaby and Mizore yelled and they came running into view.  
>"Where did you two come from?" Alexis asked<br>"...From the path that Uryu took..." Mizore answered right away as if it was something absolutely obvious.  
>"I'm glad you two are ok." Moka said<br>"Right back at you." Gaby said  
>"So then, just a simple question, how many Arrancar have you fought?" Lori asked getting everyone back on the task at hand.<br>"...I don't know...five or six maybe?" Gaby replied  
>"Then that's five or six less to worry about." Kurumu said<br>"What do you mean?" Gaby asked a bit confused.  
>"About a couple hours ago I managed to get some info out of an Arrancar. He said that the guys were on the other side of Las Noches and that there were about 30 Arrancars on the way." Alexis explained<br>"Wow...that's some good info." Mizore said  
>"Hey...Where are Yukari and Kokoa?" Moka asked.<br>Everyone went silent.  
>"I thought they were with you..." Gaby said.<br>"We thought they were with you..." Kurumu replied  
>right after that a yell was heard from further into the path Alexis and the others were following.<br>"Get ready for anything..." Alexis said drawing her Zanpaku-to.  
>After a couple seconds of waiting two figures started to become visible. The two figures were running towards the girls.<br>"HELP!" a voice came from the two figures.  
>After a couple more seconds Yukari and Kokoa were revealed from the dark and the two looked terrified...No wonder, behind them was a gigantic Arrancar that didn't look friendly at all.<br>"Really Yukari? You really are just a kid." Kurumu said  
>"But is big and scary." Yukari replied hiding behind Moka.<br>"That's what she said..." Alexis replied and got ready to attack the enemy. "Just stand back, I got this."  
>"We'll help!" the rest of the girls said and stood right next to Alexis.<br>Alexis and Kurumu both jumped trying to attack the Arrancar from above. Moka, Lori, Mizore, and Gaby all attacked from below and from a different side each.  
>The Arrancar tried slapping Alexis and Kurumu, but the two got out of the way and then each dived down at the Arrancar head. The other girls kept attacking at its feet until they managed to make it fall and then they all attacked at once. Soon enough they took the Arrancar out and then kept moving as one big group.<br>"So then, What's the plan for the next fights?" Gaby asked  
>"Yeah, I also wanted to ask about that. Since we're all together now, and we know where we should go, how do we deal with the upcoming fights?" Moka asked<br>"I don't know. I'd say maybe we should try to double team the enemy. if we do that we might not need to use Bankai nor any other form change we may still have to offer." Alexis suggested.  
>"I agree with you. doing that might also help us take the enemy down quicker and in case the enemy has some sort of special ability like you said the guy that took Alexis over, then teams of two might come in handy." Yukari said analyzing the information she was newly given.<br>"Then I guess it's settled with double teams. First we should see what the enemy's have to offer and then we decide who goes up." Mizore said and not too far off their first enemy came into view.  
>The enemy seemed to be holding nothing in her hands and her Zanpaku-to was still sheathed.<br>"you know...at first I agreed with what you said about analyzing their abilities and then choosing who would fight, but is not like they'll show much of their abilities..." Alexis said.  
>"Yeah...I guess so." Mizore said<br>"I'll go up." Yukari said drawing her Zanpaku-to, which she modified a bit and was able to combine her wand with it to cast magic and use the sword as well. The Sword now looked like a Morning star, but instead of a sun like tip it had a spade (like from a deck of cards) with a green star hovering in the middle of it.  
>"Ok, two questions...Where were you keeping that? And what did you do to it? it didn't looks like that when you got it from Urahara." Alexis asked.<br>"I felt awkward swinging a sword around. I mean, I could have gotten used to it, but when I tried using magic it wouldn't work, so I asked Hoshi (Star) if I could do some adjustments." Yukari explained "She said it was ok, as long as I didn't alter her too much. I talked with her more and eventually we came into an agreement of making her look like this."  
>"But how did you do this?" Moka asked<br>"I used some Alchemy. Jesús and Josue were reading s book about that. They said they got it from an Anime..." Yukari said  
>"Full Metal Alchemist." Gaby, Alexis and Lori said at the same time.<br>"...Yeah that one. I read the book a couple times and practiced some minor Alchemic mixes. Eventually I started coming up with my own ideas and could create things that were, pretty much, not real. That is, as long as I had the exact materials needed. I mixed my wand with Hoshi and now I can use Magic with it." Yukari finished.  
>"Wow. Great job there. I had no idea you could do such a thing." Alexis said surprised that using alchemy on a Zanpaku-to would work.<br>"As much as I'd like to see how far this new type of weapon can go on its own, I'll help you with this one. is better that we overestimate them instead of underestimating them." Lori said and drew her Zanpaku-to.  
>the rest of the girls cleared the area and made sure to be out of the way for the fight.<br>"Remember Yukari, we don't know what type of style this one has so we first have to try to find that out." Lori said  
>"Right..." Yukari replied and then she swung her sword horizontally towards the enemy.<br>From nowhere her signature basin came out and flew at the Arrancar. The enemy didn't make much of an attempt to get out of the way; instead she raised her hand and tried blocking the basin. After blocking the basin she tossed it back and rushed right behind the basin, Lori blocked the basin and Yukari tried to sneak attack from below. The Arrancar barely noticed Yukari but managed to jump away.  
>"Man, she's better than I thought she'd be." Yukari said<br>"I hate to admit it. But I'm not half as strong as that bitch Harribel." the Arrancar said  
>"I am aware of the fact she is the only female Espada, but why did you bring her up. Also you used the word "Bitch" I thought that all lower level Arrancars had to talk respectfully of the Espadas." Lori asked<br>"Who are you calling a lower level Arrancar? Besides why the Fuck should I give my respects to that bitch? I could become an Espada if I wanted to." the Arrancar replied  
>"Then why aren't you one? I thought Espada position was pretty much the dream of all Arrancars." Lori replied again trying to make the enemy loose her edge.<br>"That does it." The Arrancar yelled angry and drew her Zanpaku-to. The sword shined a bit and when the Shining stopped the blade was replaced with a folding fan.  
>'What the hell?' Lori said to herself.<br>'What is that supposed to do?' Yukari said to herself.  
>"Take...This!" The Arrancar yelled and swung the fan much like Temari does.<br>A big gust of wind started blowing in the surrounding area and soon enough the three fighting were surrounded by a Tornado  
>"No way in, No way out. The only way for this tornado to disappear is for you to defeat me, or for me to put it down of my free will." The Arrancar said<br>"I guess we have to go on the offence now..." Lori said and got into a sword stance much like Sora using a KeyBlade.  
>"Right!" Yukari said and held her swordwand in front of her.  
>The Arrancar rushed at the girls and then swung her fansword at them, a gust of wind came from the "blade" of her sword and Yukari swung her sword horizontally in front of her. This act made a few cards appear and create a wall to block the wind. Right after blocking the wind Yukari swung her sword in an attempt to cut her enemy.  
>"Too slow you squirt!" The Arrancar said and slashed her swordfan down at Yukari.  
>"Who's too slow?" Yukari yelled and she slashed down at the Arrancar.<br>The Arrancar had slashed at a clone Yukari had made out of her cards.  
>"Good one!" Lori yelled and took the opening to slash the Arrancar across the chest.<br>"You stupid Bitch!" The Arrancar yelled and right away she continued her attacks.  
>Lori and Yukari were both tired and the Arrancar was already healing from her chest injury.<br>"You two don't stand a chance against me." The Arrancar yelled.  
>"I don't know…" Lori said<br>"What's that?" the Arrancar replied confused.  
>"Well…simple actually, even if you beat us. There are still six of us and the others are actually stronger than us. We are not the fighting type. We're more of the planningsupport type fighters." Yukari said simply.  
>"No. That can't be right. You're fighting me two on one because that's the best you can do. You have to be the stronger ones." The Arrancar said entering a mode of self-defense.<br>"I'm afraid she's telling the truth." Lori said as she stood up straight.  
>"No…you're lying to me…you're stronger….than the others…if I beat you…I'll be the stronger one…I'll be stronger than her…HHHHHHAAAA!" the Arrancar yelled losing her mind and then the vortex surrounding them started becoming more fierce and the gales of wind started becoming solid enough to cut.<br>"Damn. I didn't think she would take this small bit of info so harshly." Yukari said  
>"I'll kill the two of you. Then, when I do that I'll be stronger than that Stupid Tia Harribel. Then she'll be the one to bow down to me!" the Arrancar yelled hysterically<br>"Yukari! We have to enter at least Shikai Mode. That way we'll be stronger and maybe we'll be able to finish this quickly." Lori said  
>"Right!" Yukari replied.<br>"Blaze through the sky, Hanabi!" Lori yelled and her sword changed to the form it took before.  
>"Rain down from the heavens, Hoshi!" Yukari yelled and then the tip of her sword changed from the spade tip to a star shaped tip with the smaller star still hovering inside of it.<br>"Let's go!" Lori yelled and both she and Yukari rushed at the enraged Arrancar.  
>Lori jumped drawing the attention of the enemy to herself and then made Hanabi shine a really bright light. This light blinded the Arrancar for a short time, in which Yukari took the opening and tried to attack, but the Arrancar felt the slash through the wind and was able to dodge before it was too late.<br>Now it was Yukari's turn to try and make an opening. She swung her sword and then the smaller star in the tip flew at the enemy at a blinding speed. The enemy was barely able to dodge and right behind the star a few of Yukari's cards continued the attack. The small barrage kept the enemy busy long enough for the small star to come back to Yukari, she launched it again and this time the Arrancar was too busy dodging the attack from the cards and took the hit head on.  
>"Nice one!" Lori yelled and finally landed on the ground, due to the vortex they were in the gravity affected their jumps and they dropped at a much smaller rate, and in contact with the ground she blasted off towards the enemy. "Blast!" Lori yelled and slashed the Arrancar across the side.<br>The Slash inflicted with Hanabi then started to shine and then the Arrancar blew up defeating the Arrancar, but not killing it just yet.  
>The vortex disappeared and then the other girls joined Lori and Yukari.<br>"What happened in there?" Moka asked  
>"Too much." Yukari replied<br>"How…could you…beat….me…" the Arrancar said and then it died.  
>"Finally." Yukari said<br>"So, what was with that small star?" Lori asked Yukari.  
>"Oh, that was Hoshi's ability, that small star was actually the main weapon of Hoshi, once I swung the sword in Shikai or higher the small star would appear and blast towards the enemy at the speed of light." Yukari explained<br>"So that star wasn't just the star that was in your wand?" Kurumu asked  
>"No. when I mixed Hoshi and my wand the star appeared permanently as if waiting the command to attack. Hoshi said that it wasn't much of a problem that it was there now, but I still have to activate Shikai to use it." Yukari said<br>"Nice." Gaby said  
>"Well…should we get going then?" Alexis said and all the girls kept on walking.<br>The girls kept walking and not very long after another Arrancar  
>"I hope we don't encounter any more trouble." Moka said<br>"I doubt we won't. We still have roughly ten more fights to get rid off before we reach the guys." Alexis said  
>"Could you maybe not talk about that? Every time I think about how much we have to fight I start getting nervous." Gaby said<br>"Tell me about it." Lori added.  
>And not much further from their current location...<br>"Watch out!" Alexis said and pushed Moka down, and out of the way of an incoming boulder.  
>"What was that?" Moka asked<br>"We got a boulder thrown at us." Alexis said and everyone started raising their heads trying to locate the culprit of the rock thrown.  
>"I can't see a thing." Kurumu said.<br>"Move!" Alexis yelled and then a second boulder landed where all the girls would have been.  
>"Where is this guy?" Yukari said<br>"I don't know, but they must be good at hiding..." Mizore said "...This whole time I still haven't found a place where this person might be."  
>"Then if the Ninja stalker can't find them, then they must be really good." Gaby said<br>"Haiiro!" Alexis yelled  
>"Right." the little guy replied and fused with her.<br>"Enigmatic Shinobi!" Alexis said and then she activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. "There!" she then yelled and started some hand signs.  
>'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' Alexis said to herself and then she blasted a barrage of fireballs flying at her target.<br>"I can't believe you spotted me at that distance." The Arrancar said  
>"Not so small a feat with these eyes." Alexis said<br>"Whatever the case. You only know who I am now. Your fate is still death." the Arrancar said and some rocks started levitating around him.  
>'Telekinesis?' Alexis thought<br>The rocks started flying at the girls and they started dodging the big balls of stone. Some of the girls would activate some skill like the Iron skin to shatter them. Suddenly the rocks stopped on their tracks and wouldn't move any more.  
>"To think that there is someone like me amongst you..." the Arrancar said<br>"Yeah, well, shit sucks doesn't it?" Alexis replied  
>"Doesn't matters." the Arrancar said and another rock flew at her from behind him.<br>"I'll need back up quick. I'll concentrate on the psychic moves." Alexis said and stopped the rock and returned it.  
>The rock flew straight at the Arrancar and then he smashed the rock to small bits. Right behind the rock Mizore appeared with both her Zanpaku-to. The Arrancar raised his hands and blocked Mizore's attack.<br>"Let's try to get this done quickly. I'll try to make an opening for you to attack" Alexis said  
>"Got it, but just how are you going to make an opening against this guy?" Mizore asked<br>"I'll figure something out." Alexis replied  
>Alexis rushed the Arrancar and then picked some rocks up with her telekinesis and made them spin quickly around her. She started shooting them one after the other at a high speed. The Arrancar created a force field in front of him and blocked the stones. Alexis shot bigger rocks in an attempt to create dust. She succeeded and then from above her enemy she dropped a much bigger rock.<br>"Earth Style: Super heavy weight boulder Jutsu!" Alexis said and increased the weight of the falling rock.  
>The Arrancar jumped out of the way and once in mid air...<br>"Hiya! Koriya!" Mizore yelled when she was right behind the Arrancar and attempted a cross-slash with her swords.  
>The slashes made it through and she cut her enemy all across the back, but the cut was not as deep as it looked it should have been.<br>"You missed Girly." The Arrancar said  
>"I get it. That's why our attacks haven't had much effect…" Alexis started "…you've had a psychic energy force field around you this whole time."<br>"Took you long enough." The Arrancar said and then blasted a ball of psychic energy at the girls.  
>Alexis, being the psychic, was the one to see the attack and blocked it. She wasn't sure of how strong the attack and got pushed back with the ball of nothing.<br>"Alexis!" Mizore yelled  
>Alexis POV<br>'What the hell? It didn't look that strong.' I thought to myself as I started to get up. Then suddenly a strong pain hit my chest.  
>"Alexis are you ok?" Mizore asked as she got in front of me to block any more upcoming attacks.<br>"I…don't think so." I replied  
>"What happened you suddenly just flew off." Mizore asked<br>"The psychic powers can be made invisible to everyone…unless you have my telekinesis ability that is…I saw a psychic energy ball coming at us…and it hit me straight on." I replied  
>"Is that why you're clutching your chest?"<br>"No…I managed to block its path…with my arms…My chest just started hurting." I replied  
>"Just like that time apparently…" Mizore started "…Alexis, stop using your Telekinesis."<br>"Why? If I don't then we won't see the incoming attacks." I replied  
>"If you keep going you'll die. Since your bodies are actually full human they can't handle the Yokai powers to their fullest extent and that might end up costing you your life…" Mizore explained "…I'm sure we talked about that time when Jesús died for about a minute."<br>"I thought…it was just him and Josue…" Alexis asked  
>"Apparently not. You've been using your Telekinesis Yokai this whole time and now are finally getting to you. Just sit back. When you can stand properly again, just come back into the fight to back me up." Mizore said and took off towards the Arrancar.<br>'Damn it, I this pain is crazy. I'm starting to wonder just how much did Jesús go through now…' I started thinking to myself as my body cooled down from my Yokai usage. '…No point thinking about that. With my telekinesis out of question we have to find another way to counter this enemy to take it down…but how…'  
>While I started trying to find a way to fight this guy, Mizore kept fighting. She even activated her Shikai and was now trying to use her fireice abilities. The Arrancar drew it's sword and then Mizore started getting slower and slower.  
>'He must be using some sort of telekinetic ability to make her slow down.' I thought to myself. 'Screw this. She needs my help.'<br>Mizore was about to get her head sliced off and I blocked the hit for her.  
>"Alexis, are you ok?" Mizore asked worried about the previous state I was in.<br>"Don't worry about that. We stand a much better chance against this guy if we both attack at once." I replied  
>We both withdrew and kept our distance from the Arrancar and then after staring each other down Mizore and I both rushed the enemy.<br>"Show your beauty Tsubaki!" I yelled activating the Shikai form of my Zanpaku-to.  
>"That won't do you any good." The Arrancar said and started fighting back.<br>'Now!' I said noticing his sword right in front of my face at a distance that was impossible to dodge.  
>I used the substitution Jutsu with a near piece of rock and his sword got stuck in it. While he was unarmed both Mizore and I launched a double attack. She blasted a couple Fire and Ice arrow looking beams from her swords and I attempted to stab him from behind. The Arrancar jumped and right away the arrow beams Mizore turned hitting the Arrancar on both arms.<br>"Let's end this!" I yelled and as the Arrancar fell towards me I charged some wind chakra into Tsubaki and cut through the Arrancar with ease.  
>Mizore and I dropped to the ground a bit tired from the fight and the rest of the girls joined us resting and soon enough we took off again.<br>"Why did you suddenly stopped fighting?" Moka asked  
>"It was nothing." I replied trying to hide the chest pains.<br>"Are you sure? You didn't look very good." Lori said  
>"Yeah if I had to say something, then I'd say you reminded me of Jesús when he died." Kurumu said<br>"Actually…" Mizore said  
>'Mizore, please…I'm ok, they don't need something to worry right now. They already have the guys for that.' I said to Mizore through telepathy.<br>Mizore went silent…  
>"You were saying Mizore?" Gaby said<br>"Actually, this guys wasn't as hard as he looked. In fact I'm sure the upcoming Arrancar will be an easy sweep." Mizore said obviously agreeing with me  
>'Thank you…' I said to her and she just gave a small nod in reply.<br>"So, should we take off? I'm sure the guys already want to get out of here." Kurumu said  
>"Yeah…Let's go." I said as I got up along with everyone else.<br>-Elsewhere-  
>Normal POV<br>"Where the hell are we now!?" Josue yelled  
>"And where exactly are you taking us?" Bexley added<br>"You shouldn't worry about it. Soon enough you'll just be one more in the list." A voice echoed through the hallway.  
>"You…" both Josue and Jesús said suddenly very angry.<br>"What the Fuck do you want? And trust me, if I so much as don't like what you say I swear you'll regret it." Jesús said knowing this new person wasn't anyone to take lightly.  
>"Do you even know who I am?" the voice said<br>"If we didn't we wouldn't be saying this." Josue replied "Sosuke Aizen."  
>"So you do know who I am. You must be exceptional then…" he said and went quiet for a few seconds. He just stared at the five young captives. "You all have it…but you two, you two seem to have so much…Potential."<br>"What do you mean?" Josue asked  
>"Your eyes tell me everything. But your eyes tell me more…" Aizen said towards Jesús. "…Chains…I see Chains all over. A power that you're suppressing and this power could become so much stronger…"<br>"Wait…you mean…" Jesús said with shock in his face.  
>"Tozen. Take this two away. I'm sure that it won't be very long for them to turn and then we won't have to worry about them." Aizen said<br>"Right away." Tozen said and he along with a couple other Arrancars dragged Jesús and Josue away.  
>-Back with the girls-<br>The eight girls walked at a steady, but not necessarily quick pace. They were waiting for anything and everything that could come their way at any second.  
>"I know as a fact that whatever is coming our way won't be pretty. So, no matter how we have to keep our wits and get though it." Alexis said in an attempt to get the girls ready for battle.<br>"You're right. If we lose our composure then we're done for." Gaby said supporting what Alexis said  
>"Even if what comes at you is not one enemy?" a voice came from a little further ahead<br>"They're here." Moka said drawing her Zanpaku-to  
>A fog started clearing and suddenly the girls saw something they: 1) weren't expecting. And 2) were not happy to see.<br>"There are too many of them…" Kokoa said  
>"If we have to, then we'll have to retreat. But just keep calm; these don't seem that much stronger than our previous fights.<br>In front of the eight girls stood eight Arrancar, none holding a Zanpaku-to which confused Alexis and Gaby a bit.  
>"Let's go Everyone!" the Arrancar at the Middle Yelled and suddenly he started shining and our of thing air eight different weapons appeared: Sword, Staff, Scythe, Spear, Tonfa, Whip, Claw-Pins and Trench-Knives.<br>"Don't let your guard down." Alexis said and she fused to one of the Charas, along with everyone who had one to fuse with.  
>"Darkness Edge" Lori said holding Josue's signature Sword.<br>"Light Edge" Moka said once again holding the Bladed Nunchaku.  
>"Forest Lancer" Kurumu said once again dressed like Zaria in Zelda UO and holding her spear<br>"Ground Maker" Gaby said again dressed in the brown leather jacket but holding her Zanpaku-to  
>"Elegant Vampire" Mizore said dressed again like Rachel from BlazBlue but she was also holding her Zanpaku-to<br>"Stray Kitten" Alexis said and she appeared dressed in the Black cat-girl outfit and her Zanpaku-to was on her right hand.  
>The left over two girls just drew their Zanpaku-to and got ready for the battle by activating their Shikai forms.<br>"Charge!" the Arrancar yelled and they all started running at the girls.  
>"Now!" Alexis yelled and the girls rushed too.<br>Everyone took a different enemy based on their weapon: Moka vs. Tonfa Arrancar, Kokoa vs. Sword Arrancar, Yukari vs. Whip Arrancar, Mizore vs. Staff Arrancar, Kurumu vs. Spear Arrancar, Lori vs. Claw-Pins Arrancar, Gaby vs. Scythe Arrancar and Alexis vs. Trench-Knives Arrancar.  
>Normal POV<br>'The Arrancar with the Tonfa was the best choice for me to fight. I should save my strongest attacks for the end so I'll use Shiromatsu's power.' Moka thought to herself  
>"You really think you alone can take me out?" The Arrancar said<br>"Sure. Why not?" Moka said  
>"You little Bitch!" the Arrancar said and she rushed Moka.<br>Moka blocked a hit from the Tonfa and then tried to snatch the tool from the enemy. The Arrancar didn't like the idea though and attacked with her other hand. Moka stepped away forgetting about the tonfa and right after the Arrancar finished her attack Moka went in for an attack. Moka managed to hit the Arrancar on the gut making her get on her knees, Moka took the opportunity and stabbed one of the blades down on the Arrancar killing her.  
>"Not gonna lie…That was disappointingly easy in comparison to the previous fights…" Moka said and went to help Kokoa who still wasn't used to swinging a sword.<br>Kokoa was struggling with her enemy, even though in fact the two were at the same level of skill.  
>"Kokoa, I'm here to help you!" Moka yelled<br>"Stay out of this. I don't need from a fake like you. I only accept help from my big sister." Kokoa said  
>"Fine in that case…" Moka said and started some hand signs "Ninja Art: Sudden Awakening Jutsu!" Moka yelled and then went through the transformation as if her rosary was removed.<br>"Big sister!" Kokoa yelled excited.  
>"So then. I only have five minutes. Should we get this over with quick?" Moka said and then ran at the enemy Arrancar.<br>"Right!" Kokoa yelled and then she ran at her enemy too.  
>"Moka jumped and landed right behind the Arrancar as she and Kokoa attacked the Arrancar from both sides.<br>The Arrancar not being experienced in battle didn't know what to do and took many hits, but wasn't defeated.  
>"That does it." The Arrancar said and started moving quicker, Sonido.<br>"Watch your attacks. You may leave yourself open." Moka said  
>"Right…" Kokoa replied<br>The Arrancar started moving faster and faster until eventually neither Kokoa nor Moka could see it. The Arrancar started attacking from every side making both Kokoa and Moka take hits, some serious and some not so much. The Arrancar didn't slow down for a second and kept it up for a couple minutes.  
>"I'm running low on time…" Moka said and then she undid the fusion with Shiromatsu, and drew her Zanpaku-to.<br>"Sis. What do we do? If this keeps up we might end up dying." Kokoa asked a little afraid because of the serious injuries.  
>"Just leave it to me." Moka said and then Moka disappeared too.<br>Kokoa was left alone hearing nothing but the sound of clashing metal. Soon enough the Arrancar appeared and she was mid-air and looked like it was hit up there instead of jumping up there.  
>"Now Kokoa!" Moka yelled and then Kokoa jumped after the Arrancar, She stared spinning and did a double slash through the Arrancar's chest taking it out for good.<br>"Good job little sis…" Moka said and then she started transforming back to the outer self.  
>"I wonder how the others are coming along." Moka asked back in her outer self<br>"Don't know, but surely they're ok." Kokoa said too tired from the wounds received.  
>-Elsewhere in the same battlefield-<br>Kurumu and her enemy were just staring each other down. Both analyzed the enemy from their stance and look in their eyes.  
>'I don't have much experience with a spear…but it shouldn't be that much different from using a Scythe…' Kurumu thought to herself as she stood holding the spear with the blade pointed downwards like Stein did back in their Soul Eater trip.<br>"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" the Arrancar said holding the spear with both hands and her left hand holding the pointed end in front of herself.  
>"I don't. But I'm sure I can take you out…" Kurumu said and then the Arrancar disappeared and reappeared right in front of her.<br>Kurumu dodged a thrust to her face and then swung her spear around towards the Arrancar. The Arrancar dodged but actually got a cut in her clothes.  
>"So you at least know how to defend…" the Arrancar mocked<br>"I also know how to attack." Kurumu said and rushed her enemy.  
>Kurumu stuck down at the Arrancar with the blunt end of the Spear and then followed the Attack attacking from the left with the bladed end. She continued the attack and eventually the Arrancar got irritated that Kurumu knew more than she had anticipated and jumped away.<br>"Too bad for you spears are my specialty, so you really won't beat me." The Arrancar said and she started spinning the spear and then stopped when the blade was pointed at the sky.  
>"Let's go!" she yelled and then some lightning struck the Spear and started going around the spear.<br>'Oh no…' Kurumu thought to herself.  
>Kurumu was now dodging every hit instead of blocking them.<br>'Ok…what now?' Kurumu started to herself 'How do I deal with a better fighter than myself that is using an element that can kill me on contact…'  
>The Arrancar started increasing her speed more and more until she almost landed an attack on Kurumu's head.<br>'Damn…I'm done for…" she thought as she tried to block the hit. In the process to block she faced the back of her hand towards the Arrancar and the triforce that came with the fusion with Midori trapped the Arrancar in a triforce hold, like the one Link uses in Smash Bros. Brawl.  
>"Well, this might be the only chance I get so…" Kurumu said and started attacking the enemy while the triforce was holding the enemy.<br>When the triforce was about to vanish Kurumu backed aweay and threw her spear at the Arrancar.  
>'Please make it…' she started saying to herself and right before the spear made it to its target the triforce disappeared and the Arrancar caught the spear before contact.<br>"This is sad, so many attacks and you barely managed to hurt me at all." The Arrancar said and tossed Kurumu's spear to the side. "Now…What will you do?" she said and rushed at Kurumu.  
>"Kurumu! We have to switch with someone else. Without that spear you're wide open." Midori told Kurumu.<br>"But who can take this enemy down?" Kurumu asked as the two split up.  
>"I'll give them a try. My form is adaptable to different circumstances." Daidai said and rushed towards Kurumu.<br>"Radiant Saiyan!" Kurumu said appeared dressed in the DBZ clothing. The new transformation helped her feel her enemy's presence as well as motion. Kurumu dodged the attack at last second and then she kicked the Arrancar away.  
>"You Bitch!" the Arrancar yelled<br>"Kurumu. You can use your Zanpaku-to. The Person I'm based on has sword experience." Daidai said to Kurumu and she drew her Sword.  
>"Now you're dead!" the Arrancar yelled as she appeared right behind Kurumu and attempted to stab her head. The Jab of the spear went right through Kurumu and then she vanished. "What the-"<br>"This afterimage thing is pretty cool." Kurumu said and she dropped from right above the Arrancar and slashed her all cross the back.  
>"You're going to have to try harder than that you little Bitch!" the Arrancar said<br>"Why do I always get the Potty mouths?" Kurumu said and then the Arrancar disappeared again.  
>Kurumu closed her eyes and then she charged an energy ball on her free hand.<br>"There!" Kurumu yelled and she blasted towards her left.  
>There was a big smoke cloud and then the Arrancar jumped out of it.<br>"You missed me."  
>"Masenko! Ha!" Kurumu yelled and blasted a second beam at the Arrancar.<br>"Damn!" the Arrancar said and blasted a bala towards the side pushing herself out of the way on the recoil of her blast. Once out of the way she started mocking Kurumu again, but Kurumu wasn't there anymore…  
>"Take This!" Kurumu yelled and slashed the Arrancar straight down the middle. Kurumu didn't end there and kept slashing until only small pieces of her enemy were hovering in front of her. "Ha!" she yelled and blasted those small pieces to nothing like Trunk's Burning Slash.<br>Once back in the ground she unfused from Daidai and then she dropped to the ground in exhaustion.  
>"That was quite the workout…" she said breathing heavy and catching her breath.<br>"You did well there. That is for someone who only had a couple weeks of training with all of us." Daidai said  
>"You guys keep showing me what to do…" Kurumu said and then she kept quiet to try and rest better.<br>-Elsewhere, in the same battlefield.-  
>"You're holding up pretty well there…" the Arrancar said as he clashed one of his knifes against Alexis' claw.<br>"You don't know the half of it…" Alexis said and then pushed him away.  
>"So…you're trying to say that is about time we both started going serious?" the Arrancar said and got on a stance much like Azuma's.<br>"Go right ahead…you might be in for quite the surprise…" Alexis said and then the Arrancar rushed her.  
>The Arrancar attempted to punch Alexis on the gut and she dodged the hit. Right away a second hit came at her and she blocked it with her claw again.<br>'he so far moves just like Azuma…I need just a little longer to see just how much this two are alike…' Alexis said to herself and then another hit came at her, this time directed to her head. Alexis dodged the hit and the knife and just like with Azuma she was cut when the knife hadn't even made contact.  
>"Too slow…" the Arrancar said and jumped away<br>"You know…you move just like someone I know…Which means…" Alexis said and tightened her grip on Tsubaki with her right hand. "…you're going to be much more predictable now." She finished and rushed her enemy.  
>Alexis jumped and did some sort of aerial step launching towards the Arrancar. She grabbed the Arrancar from the head and then she attempted to make hit fall back. The Arrancar was a lot heavier than she though and all she managed to do was push him back a little.<br>Since her initial idea didn't work, Alexis now had to improvise her next attack. She attempted a slap/slash with her left hand and then Arrancar dodged hit by ducking under her slap. Alexis reacted right away by spinning around and slashing with Tsubaki and she managed to cut the Arrancar diagonally across the face. The Arrancar backed away and put a hand to his face.  
>"Impresive…more than that. You managed to cut me with your sword…then I suppose you've fought some of us before and know how to break through our Hierro…" The Arrancar said as the cut on his face started closing until there was no bleeding and only a scar was left. "…but to no avail. Even if you learned how to hurt us there's not much you can do to defeat us." he said and then tossed the Knives into the air and caught them with the blades towards upwards, right after catching the knifes some aura appeared around the blades and it got longer, about a sword's length.<br>'Shit. When Azuma did that it meant things just got real…' Alexis said to herself and got ready for anything.  
>The Arrancar started dropping forwards and then he disappeared.<br>'Sonido…' Alexis said to herself and then closed her eyes as she sensed for his presence.  
>It took her a second to concentrate with so many people in the same battlefield. When she spotted him she blocked the first hit and then ducked under a second slash to her head.<br>The Arrancar started going faster and faster until eventually Alexis could keep up and she started receiving some cuts, some serious and some just looked bad.  
>'I have to get my game on…' Alexis said and jumped as high as she could leaving the Arrancar down below…but not for long.<br>Alexis saw that the Arrancar stopped and jumped at her.  
>"Show your beauty, Tsubaki!" Alexis yelled and her sword changed to its Shikai form. "Ban-kai!" she finished and then the same light as before appeared blinding the Arrancar.<br>Both landed on the ground and the Arrancar was ok from its momentary blindness.  
>"So you had to resort to your ultimate form? No matter. This is as far as you'll go." The Arrancar said.<br>"No…" Alexis said calmly "…this is as far as you go…" she finished and she activated Tsubaki's special ability. The petals that were at the hilt of the sword split off and started hovering around her.  
>The two stared at each other for a few seconds and then Alexis started moving. She raised her hand in the direction of the Arrancar and one of the Petals shot at him.<br>The Arrancar slashed the petal in half and then some smoke came from it. Right away he moved away from the smoke and then rushed at Alexis.  
>Alexis blocked his attack with her left hand claw and right away she swung her sword's hilt at the Arrancar and the other petals flew at him. The Arrancar started backing away and started slashing at the petals, all of his hits missing, and after a couple minutes of slashingdodging/blocking the Arrancar started slowing down and Alexis took this chance and punched the Arrancar through the gut with her clawed arm.  
>"Good…hit…" the Arrancar said and then spat blood out of its mouth.<br>Alexis pulled out her arm and right away the hole started closing but one of the petals hit the Arrancar in the middle of the forehead paralyzing it and killing it.  
>Alexis's transformation with Kuro undid and right away the cuts she had started hurting more and more.<br>"Man, the adrenaline just ran off…" Alexis said holding back all the pain.  
>"But you at least beat him right?" Haiiro said<br>"Yeah. Tsubaki finished him off." Alexis said  
>"But hey, at least that's one more taken out." Kuro said<br>"Yeah. I guess looking at the bright side is good." Alexis replied  
>"You should take care of those cuts right away." Aka said reminding Alexis of the cuts<br>-Elsewhere, same battlefield-  
>Yukari was running out of breath as she kept running away from the long distance attacks of her enemy.<br>"What's the Matter little one. Come on out here. I'll play nice with you." the Arrancar with the Whip said to her. She had a bit of a sadistic tone to her voice.  
>'I need something to get out of this mess ASAP.' Yukari said to herself and then it occurred to her.<br>Yukari stepped out in the open and she held Hoshi in the standard kendo stance.  
>"So…you wanna play now?" the Arrancar said, sadism easily heard through her voice.<br>"Sure. I guess you could call it play." Yukari said and showed a few cards she was holding. "Let's go!" She yelled and then the cards started flying in the direction of the Arrancar.  
>The Arrancar started spinning and then smacked most of the cards away then she swung her whip forward and Yukari got out of the way of the attack.<br>"Wave two!" Yukari said and threw more cards.  
>After a few attempts of this the Arrancar moved in and tried punching Yukari.<br>When the hit connected Yukari disappeared into a bunch of cards and then she appeared above the Arrancar.  
>"Now!" she yelled and the star on her sword shot down at her enemy.<br>"You little fox." the Arrancar yelled and whipped her…whip…towards Yukari.  
>The Star smacked the whip away and every time the Arrancar tried to use the whip the star would stop her.<br>"This is rather irritating." The Arrancar said and then she rushed at Yukari.  
>This time the star didn't catch up to her and she managed to get behind Yukari. The Arrancar started using her whip to choke Yukari.<br>"I think I'll end the game now." She said and started tightening her hold.  
>Yukari was running out of ideas, and time, so she used one move in an attempt to save herself. Yukari commanded the star to go for her own head. the star started flying towards Yukari and right before it made contact she jerked down making the Arrancar get in the way of the attack. The Arrancar took the hit straight on.<br>"You are indeed a sneaky little fox." she said again  
>"I'm sorry, but I'm not a fox. I'm a Witch." Yukari said "Ban-Kai!" she yelled and then her sword gained a line that went straight up the blade, this sword kept changing colors, just like a star. "Nagareboshi…" (Shooting Star) Yukari said and then she swung her sword at the Arrancar.<br>This time not just one, but thousands of little stars started flying at the Arrancar, all of them at the speed of light.  
>The Arrancar took every hit directly but it Hierro had protected her from further damage and she survived.<br>"That was a nice try. Now die!" The Arrancar said completely angry and shot a few Balas at Yukari.  
>The small stars started countering the Balas and eventually the Arrancar shot a Cero. All the little stars had to block that blast. The Arrancar was sure that she had succeeded since after that Yukari was nowhere to be found but suddenly…<br>"Ungh…" the Arrancar said and a star shot through her chest. She started turning and Yukari was standing behind her. Right behind that star more stars came and finished her off.  
>"So that's what it's like fighting one of this alone…A lot more job that I like doing." Yukari said and she sat down on the ground.<br>-On another fight-  
>Gaby was having issues with her enemy…then again she was using a short sword she generated with Tom's ability, to fight the Scythed enemy.<br>"You don't stand a chance in hell." The Arrancar said a little too confident on her own skill.  
>"I think I should get a different weapon if I want to fight you." Gaby replied and she appeared an earth spike in front of herself and it shot towards the Arrancar making her back away. From the spike she pulled out a scythe.<br>"So you're trying to fight me with my own weapon?" the Arrancar yelled  
>"They do say to fight fire with fire." Gaby said and started running at the Arrancar.<br>Gaby tried to slash down at the Arrancar and the Arrancar got out of the way. Gaby then jumped, holding herself on the now stuck to the ground scythe, and kicked the Arrancar on the face. The Arrancar attempted a horizontal slash at Gaby and she blocked it. When Gaby blocked the hit she pulled on the scythe landing a hit on Gaby.  
>"That's just where it begins." The Arrancar said<br>"I hope it is. Cause if that was it that would have been very disappointing." Gaby said trying some psychological warfare which worked and made the Arrancar attack like crazy.  
>Gaby backed away and started blocking the hits accordingly.<br>'I need to go on the offensive…' Gaby said and disappeared her scythe and drew Mana-bu. "Your Knowledge is Great, Mana-bu!" she said entering Shikai right away.  
>Mana-bu: slash from right, straight attack with blunt end, slash from above.<br>Gaby dodged the first slash by jumping back and right away she saw the straight attack coming so she blocked the attack and when the slash from above came she panicked a little because it was a bit faster than Mana-bu had shown her.  
>Gaby dived in and stabbed Mana-bu into the Arrancar's chest.<br>Mana-bu: two punches to the head, and knee to the gut.  
>The Arrancar reacted to being stabbed right away and punched Gaby on the head. when the Knee came Gaby withdrew her sword form the Arrancar's chest and cut the Arrancar's leg off.<br>"My Leg!" the Arrancar said as she started squirming all over the floor.  
>"It's Game over now…" Gaby said and stabbed the Arrancar on the side of the head.<br>"It over…" Gaby said sitting down.  
>"Think again…" the Arrancar said and she removed a hood she was wearing the whole time showing her Hollow spot being all across, side to side, her head. "…you're going to need more than that to beat me." The Arrancar said and got up on her feet.<br>At this point Mana-bu wasn't showing Gaby what was happening anymore.  
>'What's going on? I can't see what's going to happen anymore…' Gaby said to herself 'I never got Bankai. The furthest I got on my training was Shikai…what do I do…?" she said and in a fit of panic she encased herself in a dome of stone.<br>"What's the matter? To scared?" the Arrancar yelled and started slashing at the dome breaking bits and pieces.  
>'I'm done. That's as far as I can go. There's no way I can beat this enemy on my own…' Gaby said. Suddenly everything went quiet outside and then a spall tap came to the stone dome.<br>"Gaby! You're ok. I took care of her!" Kurumu's voice was heard.  
>"Kurumu?" Gaby said putting the dome down.<br>"Hey there kid." Kurumu said smiling at Gaby.  
>"Kurumu!" Gaby yelled as she jumped at Kurumu. "I was scared. I ran out of ideas. I couldn't handle the fight any more. Thank you!"<br>"I guess some of us are just not used to fighting so long…" Kurumu said and she started patting Gaby trying to calm her down.  
>-Another fight-<br>Mizore and her enemy where both tired now, they had been exchanging attacks for the last ten minutes without a single moment of rest. Mizore had found that in her fused form with Ren aside from being able to use her Zanpaku-to she was give two new elements, Wind and Lightning.  
>"When are you going to give up?" the Arrancar yelled<br>"What's the matter? Getting tired?" Mizore replied  
>"Not at all. But I see you're breathing pretty heavily." The Arrancar replied<br>"Not as heavy as you are." Mizore replied again.  
>The two just stared at each other trying to see when their enemy would try to attack and resting in the process.<br>'I shouldn't take long. These people have a really quick regeneration skill. That can be to my disadvantage…I should attack soon…' Mizore thought.  
>A small pebble fell making an echo go on the room and that's when Mizore attacked. Mizore rushed the Arrancar, though with the clothed she had she couldn't move as fast as she would have liked, and when she was close enough she did a horizontal slash. The Arrancar blocked the hit and right behind the slash Mizore used her new Lightning element to try and break through the staff.<br>The Arrancar backed away right away in an attempt to save herself. Mizore saw the fact the Arrancar dropped its guard to back away and she used wind to move the lightning and direct it towards the Arrancar. The Arrancar air-stepped and got out of the way. Soon as she landed she lunged at Mizore.  
>Mizore blocked the hit and she attempted a slash at the Arrancar's head. Said slash was empowered with the fire element and the Arrancar, although it managed to dodge the attack, got the left side of its face burnt.<br>"That hurt!" The Arrancar yelled and right away it drew it's staff in a battle stance. "This will end it!" the Arrancar said and rushed Mizore.  
>The Arrancar managed to hit Mizore on the back of the head making her drop and when in the ground the Arrancar started climbing the Staff and attempted to strike down at Mizore. Mizore turned over and kept her swords upwards in an attempt to block and attack at the same time. Weirdly enough the Arrancar somehow managed to get both hands stabbed to the point it couldn't hold a weapon any more.<br>"You bitch. What did you do to me?" The Arrancar yelled in pain.  
>"You did that to yourself." Mizore said and cross-slashed at the Arrancar finishing it off.<br>"Now…some well deserved rest…" Mizore said and dropped to the ground.  
>-Last fight in the battlefield.-<br>Lori was having a hard time with her enemy. Yes, she had two swords, but her enemy was able to move much, Much faster and thus Lori had received some damage.  
>'How do I get out of this one…?' Lori thought to herself<br>"Lori! You can use my abilities. You've never tried them." Kuromatsu said to her.  
>"What abilities? I thought having more physical strength was your ability." Lori replied<br>"There is a second ability." Kuromatsu said and then both of Lori's swords started shining a dark light. "Hit the enemy with them."  
>'Here goes nothing…' Lori said and when the next attack came. She countered and slashed the Arrancar across the side.<br>The Shadow left a black mark on the spot and it spread about two inches from the cut's location. Said cut didn't regenerate.  
>"Mighty strong cutting power you got there." The Arrancar said<br>'So if I land a hit with these he won't be able to regenerate…' Lori said  
>"Time to get this over with." The Arrancar said and attempted a quick barrage of slashes on Lori. Lori used both swords to block and the Claw-Pins started getting shorter and shorter until they were gone.<br>"Damn!" the Arrancar said and backed away.  
>"Thanks Kuromatsu!" Lori said and rushed the Arrancar.<br>"You think you can kill me?" the Arrancar said  
>"Not unless I try!" Lori said and attempted to stab and cut the Arrancar a few times. The Arrancar kept dodging every attack knowing that if he tried to block it wouldn't work. The Arrancar backed away and attempted to shoot a few balas at Lori. Lori blocked the balas and when the smoke died down the Arrancar was right in her face and punched her in the gut. Lori dropped to the ground and then with the last of her strength threw a slash upwards at the Arrancar. The Arrancar got out of the way and Lori dropped to the ground again.<br>"It's useless. No matter what you try you won't beat me." The Arrancar said and then something stabbed him on the shoulder, Lori's sword, when she slashed up she let go of it and threw it upwards. "You Bitch!" the Arrancar yelled and tried to hit Lori.  
>Lori managed to get out of the way and slashed the Arrancar cutting its other side open and again darkness spreading through its body until the two dark spots connected and he was cut in half.<br>"That was messy…" Lori said as blood started spreading through the ground.  
>"At least you managed to finish him." Kuromatsu said and then the other girls came up to Lori<br>"Are you injured?" Moka asked  
>"A few cuts." Lori said and then they started treating each other's wounds before taking off to look for the guys.<br>**Jesús: "Finally done…"**  
><strong>Kurumu: "That was long…"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "That's what she said!"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "This will be the longest chapter I ever write of this story. I doubt I'll ever write anything as long as or longer than this again."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Make a word count. How many did you have?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "One, two, three…"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "While he does that. Does anyone know what day it is?"<strong>  
><strong>Tsukune: "Is Friday August 16."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Wow…so it took him about two months to write this?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Fuck you too busy and since I had a while since I had uploaded I wanted to make a long chapter. Fuck I lost count…one, two, three…"<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "Dumb fuck."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Fuck you…22, 23, 24…"<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "Well what now?"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Just waiting for this guy to get the work count to dismiss the chapter." <strong>  
><strong>Kurumu: "why did he make such a long chapter?"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Last time we talked about this story he said he wanted to make it as long as his brain could make it."<strong>  
><strong>Tsukune: "This is really long. Maybe too long."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Yeah I know…I couldn't find a good spot to end it. More ideas just kept coming in, and if I didn't use them I would forget them for later. Also there are 9019 words."<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: "You can't possibly have counted all those words in this time."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "No, I found the word count button…"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "…"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "What?"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "Never mind…"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Well then. that was it. I know this chapter is probably too long and I apologize for 1) Making the chapter so long and 2) not updating when I said I'd do so. I'll try to get the next chapter done in time. In fact I'll star typing right away. Maybe working ahead of time will get me a few chapters done beforehand. Well. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think. And I hope to see you all later."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "See Ya!" <strong>  
><strong>Note: This chapter was indeed done on the 16th of August. But due to a lack of internet the chapter has been poster on August 22nd. I borrowed some internet from a friends and will try to get internet soon to post more frquently.<strong>


	75. Chapter 75

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. Trying to get this done ASAP."**  
><strong>Josue: "As you should be."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Well I still have no time to type, so I'm just typing in the small free times I have beforeafter work."**  
><strong>Tsukune: "So then. How long do you think this will take?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Hopefully not very. I'm gonna try to get this done by next update so…"<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "I can almost guarantee that you'll fail."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Whatever. In any case, I'll get started right away…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own the R+V Series nor any other AnimeManga/Videogame mentioned in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**  
><strong>Josue: "it just hit me. Where are the girls?"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone else: "IDK!"<strong>  
>Chapter 75 (Escape…Finally we can rest…Part 1)<br>Normal POV  
>The eight girls were walking hoping to not come across any more trouble. All of them were now exhausted and to try and relax they were talking about anything and everything.<br>"So back to the task at hand, how many Arrancar do we still need to take care of?" Gaby asked  
>"No Idea. I lost count a long time ago." Moka replied<br>"I have no idea either. I'm pretty sure we're reaching the end of them. So, I'd say maybe two or three more, if any that is." Alexis replied  
>The girls just kept walking until they eventually came across a door, the first door since they entered Las Noches…<br>Alexis POV  
>"Everyone be on you guard." I said and drew my Zanpaku-to.<br>All eight of us stood waiting for me to open the door and when I did we noticed the room was mostly empty, except for three people in it and we couldn't see if they were friends or foes. We walked slowly into the room and then we saw it was Bexley, Kurt and Tsukune.  
>"You guys!" We yelled and ran to the three handcuffed guys.<br>"Girls?" Bexley said opening his eyes.  
>"You guys will be ok." Moka said and she smashed Tsukune's Handcuffs. Once the three guys were freed all of them took off towards the door, running.<br>"What's the matter?" Lori asked  
>"We have to hurry. We have no idea but we have a general direction." Tsukune replied being the last one to exit the room.<br>"What do you mean?" Kurumu replied  
>"When we were recaptured two guys that were obviously not Arrancars appeared. Jesús and Josue called them Tozen and Aizen." Kurt explained<br>"What?" Gaby and I replied  
>"Then the Aizen guy asked for Jesús and Josue to be taken away." Tsukune added<br>"What!?" Lori and I said this time.  
>"They saw the darkness in our hearts. Aizen said he could use that and add us to his troops. I think he wanted to release our darkness and turn us into Arrancar's in some way." Bexley added.<br>"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled back this time.  
>"He is going to try to make them Visors that he can control." I replied knowing that Aizen could do that.<br>"Aaahhhh!" a scream came from a bit further ahead.  
>"That sounded like Josue." Lori said<br>"Aaarghhh!" a second scream was heard  
>"That was Jesús" Kurumu said and we all ran faster in the direction of the screams.<br>We made it to a second room and we all got ready for just about anything. We kicked the door down and inside were both Jesús and Josue inside some sort of capsule and the two were squirming in pain inside their capsules.  
>"We have to get them out of there!" I yelled and then we all hit the capsules until they broke.<br>Both Jesús and Josue dropped on the floor in front of them. I got closer to check for any signs of life. Neither one had a pulse, nor were they breathing.  
>"No…" I said<br>"What happened?" Bexley asked  
>"No…don't you dare die on us you idiots!" I yelled and then both their eyes shot open.<br>Their eyes couldn't be seen, there was a red light coming out of them and the two of them got up, demonically may I add. Once back on their feet their eyes closed again and they broke back down.  
>"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked<br>I checked both of them again and they now had pulse as well as they were breathing.  
>"They passed out. I don't know if the darkness took them over, or if their still the same. Be on your guard…" I said and then we all backed away.<br>After a couple minutes the two guys started getting up.  
>"Where am I now?" Jesús said rubbing his head and blocking his eyes.<br>"Jesús?" I asked  
>"Alexis? Is that you?" he replied opening his eyes slowly. They were back to normal.<br>Soon the same happened with Josue.  
>"Where are we?" Josue asked<br>"Seems like Aizen tried to make you Hollows by pulling the darkness out of your hearts. I explained.  
>"Oh yeah. Now I remember." Jesús said "Tosen brought us here."<br>"Jesús look!" Josue said showing a mask that looked like a wolf's face with a moon like mark over the left eye and some claw-scar like marks under the left eye too.  
>"I got one too." Jesús said picking up a mask that was next to him. His looked like a cat's face with an eclipse on its forehead and similar claw-scar like marks under the right eye.<br>"I guess that means we have control…" Josue said  
>After letting them get back on their feet we all walked out of the room and right away…<br>"You won't go so easily…" a voice came and then someone knocked out Lori, Gaby, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, and me.  
>Jesús POV<br>"We'll take this person out." Moka said and both she and Kurumu drew a sword each.  
>"Are those…?" Josue started<br>"Command them from the inside, Shirei-Kan! (Commander)" Moka said  
>"Create the strongest Illusion, Gazo! (Image)" Kurumu said<br>Moka stood still trying to spot the enemy that knocked the others out. The enemy tried to attack and Moka felt the wind around herself get thicker. She dodged the enemy attack last second and kicked the enemy into the air.  
>Kurumu jumped and attempted a small barraged of slashes. The Arrancar blocked most of the hits and then went back down to the ground. Once in the ground Kurumu rushed in and attacked at the Arrancar. The Arrancar couldn't move fast enough and got its head chopped off.<br>"What?" the Arrancar said and then his eyes shot open. He had seen an illusion created by Kurumu's sword. The pain at his neck was there though. In his distraction Moka rushed him and managed to cut its arm. Moka's sword changed color to red.  
>"It's over." Moka said and tossed the sword straight above her head.<br>"Moka! Out of the way!" Tsukune yelled  
>The sword landed on Moka's head, blade down. But instead of stabbing her, the sword became a bunch of blood and then the sword materialized on her hand.<br>"What just happened?" Bexley asked  
>When the sword changed colors the Arrancar started moving like Moka and when the sword landed he got stabbed with his own sword. Moka beat the enemy by controlling it.<br>Moka's sword went back to normal and she put it away. Right after that…  
>"Kya!" Moka said as she got blasted with a low level Bala knocking her out.<br>"Moka!" Tsukune and Josue yelled  
>Josue and I both right away tried to spot the new enemy.<br>"Kurumu. Behind you. about 200 yards away near the ceiling." He said and then Kurumu took off in that direction.  
>Right after Kurumu left our field of vision she fell back in front of us.<br>"What happened?" Kurt asked  
>"The bastard punched on the face." She said and revealed a bloody nose.<br>"Kill Them!" I heard a voice.  
>"Huh? Who's there?" I asked on my surroundings.<br>"These people have hurt you friends. Kill all of them." the voice said again.  
>"Jesús? Something wrong?" Tsukune asked<br>"Just kill them already." The voice kept saying. Now I remember whose voice this is.  
>"Why would I kill them? I don't kill my enemies unless there is a reason. Don't you remember that Chained?" I said to my dark self<br>"You know you can't take the fact that your friends are getting hurt because of all of this. Look at Kurumu. She already looked tired. And now she's bleeding right in front of you face…are you just going to stand by and watch?" Chained said  
>"Shut Up! Why should I listen to you?" I yelled at him.<br>"You need the power…" he said  
>Josue POV<br>"ah…Ahh…AAAHHHHHH!" Jesús started screaming.  
>"Jesús what's wrong?" Tsukune asked again.<br>Jesús started yelling. And when he stopped he was on his knees on the ground. He got up and looked at us. His eyes were shining red and when that stopped his eyes showed the Sharingan surrounded by black. Like when Sasuke was in cursed mark form.  
>"What the-" I started.<br>"You guys stand back." He said. His voice sounded like a mix of his own voice and the distortion voice when Chained speaks. His sword appeared at his waist and then he disappeared.  
>There was dead silence and then the sound of sword clashing and then silence again.<br>"What happened?" Kurt asked  
>"Watch out someone's coming." Bexley said and we all got ready for anything<br>The presence didn't feel normal. Jesús came walking into our field of vision and he was wearing the Visor Mask. He also had blood on almost every part of his clothes. The mask crumbled when he was right in front of us and then his eyes went back to normal.  
>"I'm…Sorry…" he said and broke down.<br>"Jesús." Kurumu yelled and went to him.  
>What just happened?<br>**Jesús: "back to normal length."**  
><strong>Josue: "that felt like it was pretty quick."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "is the curse of the long chapters."<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: [Smacks Jesús on the back of the head] "Shut up about that." <strong>  
><strong>Tsukune: "now you have another chapter done. How about the next one?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: [typing like crazy] "Working on it."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Well, since he's going to be busy. We hope you all enjoyed it. Apparently he got this chapter done on normal schedule time so maybe next time it will be ready."<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "Please leave a review letting us know what you think and we hope to see you next week…or two…whenever he finishes the next chapter."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "See Ya!"<strong>


	76. Chapter 76

**Jesús: "Sup everyone."**  
><strong>Everyone: "Oh Shit!"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "What?"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Sorry bro. we just gotta get used to you making updates in time again."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: [Sounds like Ichigo] "Bite Me!"<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: "Oh sorry let me turn down the volume." [Turns laptop's volume down and keeps watching Bleach]<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "I thought that sounded too good even for a mimic."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: [sounds like Ichigo] "Bite Me!"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Alexis! I thought you turned the volume down."<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: "I did."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: [Back on normal voice] "What's your excuse now?"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Point taken…"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "So…as I was saying. Another chapter…yatty, yatty yatta…Disclaimer anyone?"<strong>  
><strong>[Dead silence]<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "In other words do it yourself…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own the R+V series nor any AnimeManga/Videogame mentioned in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**  
>Chapter 76 (Escape…Finally we can rest…Part 2)<br>Normal POV  
>The regrouped young dimension jumpers were in a secluded area outside of Las Noches. They were trying not to be found by Aizen or his men, and waiting for the injured ones to wake up. So far only two remained down and out, Alexis and Jesús.<br>Alexis started waking up and realized she wasn't in the place she previously was in,  
>"Where am I now?" she asked looking around and saw her friends and so they informed her what had happened.<br>Alexis turned to the still knocked out teen and saw him covered in dried blood.  
>"What happened to him?" she asked noticing the blood wasn't his and that he was out cold.<br>"Too much maybe…" Tsukune said  
>"What do you mean?" Alexis asked<br>"Is something we'd rather not talk about." Kurt added  
>"Is it that bad?" she asked a third time.<br>"You guys. I think letting her know what happened is fair. We told everyone else. Also, it would help her understand more what Jesús said before he passed out." Bexley said  
>Everyone else went quiet and a little pale too.<br>"Right after you and the other girls got knocked out…" Kurumu started.  
>-Flashback-<br>Josue POV  
>Jesús and I both tried to spot the new enemy.<br>"Kurumu. Behind you. about 200 yards away near the ceiling." I said and then Kurumu took off in that direction. Right after Kurumu left our field of vision she fell back in front of us.  
>"What happened?" Kurt asked<br>"The bastard punched me on the face." She said and revealed a bloody nose.  
>"Huh? Who's there?" Jesús asked<br>"Jesús? Something wrong?" Tsukune asked  
>"ah…Ahh…AAAHHHHHH!" Jesús started screaming.<br>"Jesús what's wrong?" Tsukune asked again.  
>Jesús started yelling. And when he stopped he was on his knees on the ground. He got up and looked at us. His eyes were shining red and when that stopped his eyes showed the Sharingan surrounded by black. Like when Sasuke was in cursed mark form.<br>"What the-" I started.  
>"You guys stand back." He said. His voice sounded like a mix of his own voice and the distortion voice when Chained speaks. His sword appeared at his waist and then he disappeared.<br>There was dead silence and then the sound of sword clashing and then silence again.  
>"What happened?" Kurt asked<br>"Watch out someone's coming." Bexley said and we all got ready for anything  
>The presence didn't feel normal. Jesús came walking into our field of vision and he was wearing the Visor Mask. He also had blood on almost every part of his clothes. The mask crumbled when he was right in front of us and then his eyes went back to normal.<br>"I'm…Sorry…" he said and broke down.  
>"Jesús." Kurumu yelled and went to him.<br>Right away she started checking if the blood on him was his own or not. She calmed down when she figured it wasn't, but she was still concerned as to what happened. Moka started getting up and then she joined Kurumu when she saw Jesús covered in blood.  
>"You girls stay here. Make sure nothing happens to anyone else…come one guys" I said<br>"Where do you think you're going?" Moka asked  
>"The last words Jesús said…I know I probably shouldn't, but I feel like he said that in an attempt to tell us something…" I said.<br>"We'll check what happened. Just make sure nothing happens to everyone else." Bexley said and then we, the four remaining guys, started walking in the direction of the previous enemy.  
>When we nearly reached the distance I told Kurumu the enemy was at we started seeing all sorts of blood stains all over the walls.<br>"What happened here?" Tsukune asked  
>The further we went in the direction more bloodstains could be seen.<br>"I thought there was only one enemy?" Kurt asked  
>"There was. I'm sure of it." I said<br>"Also, there were those three sword clashed we heard." Bexley added  
>"Jesús did train with Sasuke. Silent Assassination should be easy for him. But one enemy to make this many blood stains?" I tried to reason with what we were seeing.<br>"You said the enemy was near the ceiling right?" Kurt asked  
>"Yeah." Was my response and when we finally made it to the limit distance a big blood drop fell right in front of us.<br>"What the hell?" Bexley asked  
>"We have to go up there." I said and started concentrating chakra for wall walking.<br>"Should we? Maybe there's something we should avoid looking at…" Tsukune said  
>"There are Jutsu that leave aftereffects in case backup for the person comes get them, but I have the feeling Jesús didn't use any such thing here. I can feel something…dark…" I said explaining why I wanted to come and see what had happened.<br>The four of us started walking up the wall and soon we reached the destination of the previous attacker…hell…Victim…  
>"What the-" Tsukune was the first to react.<br>"I can't-" Kurt reacted second.  
>"No way." Bexley said<br>"This…this is too much…" I said and I feel from the wall and started Puking as soon as I landed on the ground.  
>Soon after I feel the others fell too and they also started puking.<br>"What happened to him?" Tsukune asked  
>"Jesús…or maybe even Chained…they…" Kurt said<br>What we had seen…  
>The Arrancar's body was hanging from a spike that had pierced its head, from there. Every limb was cut off, but without severing the arteries and veins, and left hanging. Lastly the guy's torso was opened up and all of its inner organs were left hanging from inside its body. In fact, you could still even see its heart pumping even if very slowly.<br>"Now I see why he apologized as soon as he made it to us…" Bexley said  
>"We should probably not say anything to the girls…" I said<br>"Right…" everyone agreed.  
>The four of us walked ever so slowly and stumbling back to the girls due to: 1) the fall damage. 2) We had just puked and we were still dizzy from that. 3) The mental shock.<p>

Once back Kurumu and Moka asked us right away what had happened and not long after we made it back everyone started waking up.  
>"We should first go to a safer place. I see an exit straight above us and there seems to be a nice spot we can hide in." I said and then everyone started carrying Alexis and Jesús who were the last to get up, out of there. Once in the new location the girls kept insisting that we told them and so we did…they regretted it as much as we regretted taking a look.<br>-Flashback end-  
>Normal POV<br>Alexis went as pale as the girls as soon as she heard the story she went to Jesús and kneed over him as she leant in to him.  
>"What are you doing?" Bexley asked<br>"I'm gonna wake him up." She said nonchalantly.  
>"Woah…I think we'll all keep this secret for you?" Josue asked<br>"Is not what you're thinking." Alexis said and got back up, still on her knees.  
>When leaning in Alexis grabbed Jesús from around the head and when she got up she pulled him up as she shot her head down towards him and head butted him right on the nose.<br>"Holy fuck!" Jesús yelled right away and started rolling on the ground from pain. "What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid Witch!" he yelled again "And I know this was you Alexis." He said holding his nose as some blood started slipping through his hand.  
>"Ha! Busted!" Josue said while laughing.<br>"No. he told me a while back to do this if he wouldn't wake up for some reason." Alexis said defending herself.  
>"I did?" Jesús repeated opening one eye and questioning what she said "oh wait yeah I did. But I never said to hit me this hard. I feel like you pulled at the same time you head butted."<br>"She did." Everyone else said at the same time.  
>"I thought it was a secret you were going to keep?" Alexis asked<br>"No, the other thing is the secret not the head butt." Josue said as a matter of fact.  
>Once Jesús opened both his eyes and stopped his nosebleed he suggested time warping.<br>"I think it would be better for us if we went a bit to the past." Jesús said  
>"Agreed!" everyone said and then he opened the timespace portal.  
>Once they stepped out they were in front of Urahara's Shop.<br>"Alright. I'll get the door." Jesús said and started walking to the door.  
>"Wait!" we all called out to him.<br>"What?" he asked confused.  
>"Shouldn't you clean up a bit?" Moka asked<br>"Why?" he said and appeared a mirror and saw himself "Holy Fuck. What happened…? OH…" he said remembering everything. Right after that he summoned some water over his own head and dropped it cleaning the blood that was directly on his body. Then he used a bit of wind to dry himself.  
>Jesús used the main door's bell and then Urahara opened the door.<br>"Hello there. Who might you people be?" Urahara asked  
>"Hello Mr. Kisuke Urahara. We have a bit of a request. But we would like to speak in private." Jesús said<br>Right after Urahara Heard Jesús call him by his full name he knew something was going on.  
>"Come on in please." He said and walked into he door as he led us to the tea room and had all of us sit down. "Alright, first off. How do you know my name? Second, what do you want?" He said<br>"Ok. We'll say things how they are because we know you'll understand." Jesús started "We are from another dimension. About half of us are from a world where this world is an Anime. The other half is from a world where demons are trying to coexist with Humans. We are here because of a Technique I created to dimension jump. Right now we have come from the future of this dimension. I can't say any more because it could mess with the timeline, but we have proof." Jesús finished  
>"I see. Can I see the proof?" Urahara asked<br>"Alexis, would you mind?" Jesús asked Alexis and pointed to her Zanpaku-to. Alexis handed it to him. "In the future you will apparently be asked by one of these girls to provide them Zanpaku-to. I see that you have agreed because they stand here holding these swords." Jesús said holding Alexis' sword in front of Urahara as if presenting a ceremonial blade.  
>"No need for formalities." Urahara said calming down seeing as the sword was in fact a Zanpaku-to, and one he had not seen.<br>"Do you believe what I have said?" Jesús asked  
>"Of course. You knowing of these weapons and knowing I would understand. I bet you're aware of the Soul Society?" Urahara replied and the group of teens nodded "I see. Well what is it that you want then?" he finished<br>"Originally we had come to this dimension in an attempt to hone our skills, but we got caught up in some…Problems. We ask that you allow us to use the underground training ground." Jesús said  
>"Go right ahead. There is nothing going on at the moment. Feel free to use the whole place." Urahara said in his overly relaxed self.<br>Urahara led the group to the room and then he started walking out of the room.  
>"Hey!" Jesús started "One last question Kisuke."<br>"What is it?" Urahara asked  
>"You in the future will give them Zanpaku-to. You think we can get one too?" Jesús asked referring to him and the other guys.<br>"Sure. It is only fair." Urahara started "So how many is it? Five?"  
>"Make that four." Josue said<br>"Why's that?" Urahara asked  
>"As long as there's a sword. Then that sword has a spirit right?" Josue asked<br>"Yeah. Even if it's a sword from another world I'm sure you can find a soul in it." Urahara said  
>"If I bring a sword can that sword be my Zanpaku-to?" Josue asked again<br>"You would have to find the spirit and put your spiritual pressure in it to help it become one." Urahara said  
>"Then Excuse me." Josue said and opened the TimeSpace Portal.  
>"Wait!" Jesús said and jumped into the portal.<br>"When the fuck did he learn that?" Alexis asked  
>A couple minutes later they come back and Josue was holding the First Tsurugi <strong>(AN: For anyone who doesn't know, refer to Cloud's sword [the one that splits into 6 smaller swords])**  
>"I can't believe you just went to took Cloud's Sword…" Jesús said<br>"But I want it." Josue replied  
>"What happened?" Alexis asked<br>"Josue just went and took Cloud's sword, you know from Final Fantasy…" Jesús explained and then Alexis punched the two on the face.  
>"You idiots." She yelled<br>"…As I was saying before someone punched me on the face…he was about to take Cloud's sword so I made him an exact copy with my duplication Jutsu." Jesús said  
>"Duplication Jutsu?" everyone asked<br>"The one I used for the arcades?" he reminded.  
>After the little commotion everyone took off to their own training.<br>**Jesús: "That's it for this one."**  
><strong>Josue: "Another chapter done in time again. Congratulations."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Do we have to go through this again?"<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "Just dismiss the chapter."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Like I said. That's it for this one. Join us next time for another update. Please leave a review and let me know what you think."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "See Ya!"<strong>


	77. Chapter 77

**Jesús: "Sup everyone. I'm actually alone today so I'll just get to it right away…" [Disclaimer] "I don't own the R+V series nor any Anime/Manga/Videogame mentioned in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

**Quick note: Short Chapter**

Ch. 77 (training with big swords…)

Jesús POV

Everyone spread out and started training on their own. The guys and I were just kinda standing there doing nothing…

"So…anyone up for some training?" I asked

"I don't know…being in chains for so long has my muscles sore." Bexley said stretching

"I gotta agree with him." Kurt said and Tsukune just nodded agreeing.

"I actually want to test the Tsurugi. What do you say?" Josue said

"Alright. Aka, you think you can help me on this spar?" I asked my Inuyasha Chara.

"Sounds good to me." He said and fused with me as I entered the 'gentle demon' form.

I drew the Tetsusaiga and Josue held the First Tsurugi in front of him, both pointing the sword to each other.

"Alright wait for my mark…" Bexley said and then looked at us to see if we were ready. "Ready…Go!" he yelled and backed away quickly.

Josue and I both rushed at each other and soon enough we reached a distance of attack. He used a horizontal slash and I jumped over him. While on mid-air I attempted a down slash at him and he blocked it with the Tsurugi as well as he pushed me away. As soon as I landed I sheathed the sword thinking that using Inuyasha's close-range fighting would be better against Josue who was using a Long-Buster Sword, nearing in on him would make it so that it would be harder for him to attack me with such a large sword.

Once I was close enough I started a series of clawing attacks.

"Sankontessuo!" I said and suddenly the trail of my claws was visible.

Josue managed to dodge the attack, but did get a small scratch on his cheek. Josue tried to get a little further but I just kept closing in the distance and soon enough he busted his speed to the max and got behind me and attempted another horizontal slash at me. I tried to get out of the way, but I was a second too slow and got hit on the side.

"Crap!" I said wincing at the pain.

"Got ya." Josue replied

"Thanks…" I said and dipped my hand into my wound.

"Oh…Crap…" Josue said and then started running.

"Shishin Kessuo!" I said and show the Blades of blood at Josue.

After a remembering the blades of blood travelled faster than his running speed Josue stopped and decided to dodge them. after dodging them he has a sense of accomplishment but then realized I was missing.

"Dragon Scaled! Tetsusaiga!" I yelled and slashed down at him from behind.

The attack missed him and in a really weird way…

"How the hell did you manage this?" Josue asked

"To be honest I'm happy with this result than what it could have done…" I replied

The slashed got him on the arm but managed to not cut his arm but cut his sleeve off.

"That was way too close…but not close enough…" Josue said and then he disappeared.

"What do you…" I started and the realized he was right in front of me.

Josue used a raising slash towards my chest and I blocked it with the Tetsusaiga. Josue sent me upwards and once I was at a good enough height he jumped following me. Josue started spinning the blade.

"oh no…" I said

"OH YEAH!" Josue yelled and then the Tsurugi scattered into its six blades and they all spread around me.

"Dude, not the OmniSlash." I said

"But is way awesome." He said and started the attack.

Josue's first strike came at me and I managed to blocked the attack and push myself slightly out of the way, the second slash came from my right and he passed right under me as I spun in mid-air redirecting him while dodging the blade. The third strike came from in front of the current location I was at and I blocked that one. The fourth strike came from my blind side and I was slashed all across the back, this decreased my agility. The fifth slash came from my left and I just put the Tetsusaiga in an attempt to block that hit and avoid further damage. And the last and sixth slash was a straight slash from right above me and that one I blocked again. The impact of the hit sent me straight downwards and right away I removed my transformation with Aka to inspect the wound easier.

"Woah, Sorry man." Josue said realizing he had landed one of the hits.

"Is cool. At least I know I have to develop my blind spot a bit more." I said and right away the girls came to check on us.

"Jesús. I'll get that." Alexis said doing the hand signs for the Healing Jutsu and then she started some quick treatment.

"Damn. That looks pretty deep." Bexley said looking at the wound.

"Yeah, but I'll be ok. Alexis' healing Jutsu has come a long way." I replied

"She did train with Sakura" Lori pointed out.

"so that's why you suddenly increased your strength. I just thought you got stronger, you actually learned the Chakra control for the Monster strength?" I asked and then she glared at me and so I went quiet.

After everyone noticed that Alexis had it under control everyone went back to training.

"Well…he's being careful with Tsurugi now…" I said as I saw Josue pull back many slashes against Bexley

"At least he won't hurt anyone else." Alexis said "Why didn't you get out of the way?" she asked

"I would have, but the slash came from my blind spot. I didn't see he was there until he was already slashing my back open." I said

"Well, at least you'll be ok." She said

"Were you worried?" I asked

"I'll admit that once I saw the blood I got a little worried, but I know you could have gotten out of the way." She said turning slightly red.

"Thanks…" I said

"About what?" she asked confused.

"For worrying about me…" I said

"OK, your wound is better now. You should still rest for the rest of the day. your wound could open back up." She said as she placed some safety bandages on me.

"I guess I'll take your word for it." I said and just went to sit down on a small boulder a little separated from everyone and just watched everyone train.

**Jesús: "Well, that's it. A bit short but that's all I got for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and come back next time. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and I'll see you all next time." **


	78. Chapter 78

**Jesús: [Hanging upside-down from the ceiling] "Ok, so what exactly did I do this time…?"**

**Everyone: [Dead Silence]**

**Jesús: "Anyone…?"**

**Everyone: [Dead Silence]**

**Jesús: "OK then, is ok if you don't want to answer but can someone at least hit the Submit Button after the Disclaimer?"**

**Josue: [Walks over to Computer] "Go…"**

**Jesús: [Disclaimer] "*sigh* Well…I don't own the R+V series not any Anime/Manga/Videogame mentioned in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners. Please enjoy…"**

**Josue: [Hits Submit]**

**Jesús: "So why are you all Angry at me?"**

**Everyone: "You updated last time without us!"**

**Jesús: "You guys weren't here…"**

**[Awkward Silence]**

Ch. 78 (Zanpaku-to Spirits)

Jesús POV

Urahara walked into the underground training area early in the morning as we were all stretching to start our morning training.

"Here you go little boys…" Urahara said in his Happy/Singing voice.

"Thanks Kisuke!" I said and got the sword that was handed to me. Right away everyone looked at me with a face that clearly said –Dude, that was way too casual-

"I mean, Thank you very much Mr. Urahara." I said bowing my head this time.

"Is ok. I don't mind being called Kisuke, though it is pretty weird since nobody does." He said and handed the other Zanpakuto to the other guys.

"Well, thanks anyway." I said and walked off

"No problem." He said and then just looked at us.

"And where are you going?" Alexis asked

"I'm going somewhere where I won't be in the way of you people." I said and just kept walking.

Once at a good distance from the training group I sat down on the ground and started meditating trying to find a trace of the Zanpaku-to's spirit. Once I detected a small bit of it I was able to enter my inner world. My inner world was very different from Ichigo's. IN my Inner world there was not a single building, in fact there was nothing in here. The only thing here was a blue sky, if there was anything aside from the white floor and the blue sky I guess it would be the occasional cloud coursing through the sky.

"So you're here to try and gain my trust huh?" a voice was heard. This voice was distorted to the point where I couldn't tell whether it was a male or female voice.

"What else could I be here for?" I replied to the voice.

"Well, I suppose you are aware that you must pass a test to gain my trust…" The voice said

"I am aware. Well, What must I do to prove I'm worthy of your trust?" I asked

"All I'll ask if for you to prove your skill. I want to see what you are capable off, and trust me. I'll be able to know if you are or not hiding something." The voice said

"I have nothing to hide." I said and got ready for a battle even thought there was nobody around. "Now, this I'm about to say sound a little too cocky, but don't lose me from your sight."

I threw the Zanpaku-to, which was on my right hand the whole time, straight above me as high as I could. When it was about to reach maximum height I disappeared and appeared on top of the blade and got it as I spun around dodging the blade from piercing me and once I got it I did a spin slash of sorts. Once my spinning stopped I did many quick slashes and once I landed on the ground I stabbed the sword into the ground and did the Shadow clone jutsu, seven clones total. The closes looked ready for anything. Two of the clones where on my side and the other five were against me. The five opposing clones appeared weapons of their own. The two clones and I rushed the opposing group and we fought them off passing the Zanpaku-to back and forth as we each used a series of quick attacks. When the five clones were defeated I dissipated the other two clones and ended my skill display.

"How's that?" I asked upwards.

"Those are some impressive physical abilities. But what about magical abilities aside from duplicating yourself?"

"Well…I guess this would be ok…" I said and started a few hand signs "Kushiyose: Sanju Rashomon!" I yelled s I thrust my hands to the ground and summoned the three walls Orochimaru uses to defend.

Right after the walls appeared I jumped away fromt eh walls and started charging a Kame-hame-ha, once at full power I blasted it and destroyed one of the walls into nothing. I attacked the second wall with a wind chakra enhanced sword slash that cut the wall straight down the middle and then I continued to cut the same wall until only a pile of metal was on the ground. For the third wall I threw my Sword at it at full strength and got it stuck in the wall.

"Alright now to finish it…" I said and activated the Chidori. Right away the Chidori tried to falter. 'Damn, I've used too much already…come on…don't…' I said to myself and then a purple aura started to float around me and main spread all over my body, but the Chidori Materialized and looked even stronger than usual.

"Ah!" I yelled as I started rushing the wall and then I thrust my hand at the sword "Chidori!" I called out and broke through the wall.

I dropped to the ground exhausted from the chakra, and all around energy loss. 'Great…I was able to keep it down…'

"That was well done…You're strength is indeed impressive, but there is something you hide. Something that you are not happy for and also something else that you still can't control…but over all…I like you, you have this aura about you that even though you tried hiding those things you still did the best you could. I'm Sora (Sky) make sure not to forget it…" the voice said and then I was forced out of my inner world.

"That was so cool!" I yelled as soon as I opened my eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Alexis asked as she jumped away a little scared.

"Sorry. What's up?" I asked

"Well, it is lunch time." she said and then I saw that everyone was going back upstairs.

Everyone was sitting down on Kisuke's tea room, which you know…it still surprises me how this place is not all that cramped even with all of us here…

We all ate in silence except for the times when Kisuke would ask something, or one of us would decide to start some idle conversation. After getting half of my food done I grabbed Sora, still sheathed…

"What's up man?" Bexley asked

"Nothing…just thinking how Sora might look like…" I started "you know, that name is given to characters in anime and videogames who happen to be just too badass"

"Most of the time that's true, but then you also have to remember that they also give that name to the biggest assholes too from time to time. Take Air Gear for one…" Bexley said

"Yeah…" I replied

"At least you all have it easy…I have to get six of them…" Josue said

"That's what you get for deciding on that sword instead of what Kisuke was going to give you." I replied and Josue just glared

"Cheer up Josue." Lori said

"Yeah, just think of what you'll accomplish once you get all the sword's names and spirits…also, at least you can get a couple swords spirits…so far I haven't even gotten to make a connection with my sword's spirit…" Tsukune said

"Hey Tsukune. Have you entered your inner world through your Zanpaku-to?" I asked

"What?" he replied

"That's a no…" I said "…I'll try to help you with that once we finish here." I said and we all continued eating.

After everyone finished eating we all said our thanks to Kisuke and then we went back into the training ground. Once in the training ground everyone again too off to their own directions to train whether sparing or solo training. Tsukune and I went to a secluded area from everyone.

"So…how do I enter my inner world through my Zanpaku-to?" Tsukune asked repeating what I said earlier.

"Well…there isn't really a key to how to do it…it all depends on the person you are and how you deal with energy." I said hoping it was simple enough

"But I'm new to these energy things..." Tsukune said

"And that's probably why you're having such a hard time with this." I replied

"So what should I do?" Tsukune asked

"First off…When you grab the Zanpaku-to you'll feel an energy rush of sorts, or at least that what happened with me…did anything happened to you?" I asked

"well…" Tsukune started "When we got the Swords from Urahara I did notice something, but it only lasted for about a second and then it just went away…"

"And it was…?" I asked

"Well when I grabbed the sword and unsheathed it for the first time, everyone around me became nothing but outlines…" Tsukune said

"Outlines?" I repeated

"Yeah…I don't know if that can help…" Tsukune said

"Well not too much, but it is something to get started on…" I said.

"So what do we do?"

"Alright, I don't know if this'll help, but I'll try to sense the sword's spirit for you…if I can sense the spirit and you follow the trace I find you might be able to enter your inner world and go through the test to gain the sword's trust, thus earning you the sword's name." I explained the plan.

"You think it'll work?" Tsukune asked

"Well, if it doesn't work I guess you'll just have to train on sensing energy a bit more until you can sense the sword's spirit on your own…" I said and then Tsukune just nodded a yes and drew the sword. Tsukune's eyes had a small blueish shine to them for about a second and then went back to normal.

'That must be what he was talking about…' I said to myself.

Once he had the sword on his hands I told him to sit on the ground and start meditating until he noticed my signal if I found the trace of the sword's spirit.

Once he started his meditation I placed my hand on his shoulder and started trying to find the spirit…

'Come on, work…if we can do this then he can increase his power drastically…' thought as I started trying to find a trace to follow…soon enough…

"Now!" I said and then I felt an aura of deep meditation coming from Tsukune. "I think it may have worked…

Normal POV

Tsukune appeared standing in a place that looked like a city, much like Ichigo's but he was on the actual floor and not on the building rooftops. Al around him many people walked to and fro and he just stood on the middle o the street with everyone walking around him.

"You finally managed to come here…it took you long enough…" a voice was heard coming from all around him.

"Excuse me…are you the sword's spirit…?" Tsukune called upwards which was the general direction of where the voice came from.

"I am…but there is still a long way for you to gain my trust…that is depending on what type of person you are…" the voice said again.

"Well, I heard that you had a test to see if I was worthy to have your trust. If getting your trust can make me stronger and help me protect my friends then I really wish to accomplish this. Please tell me what I have to do…" Tsukune called

The voice kept silent for a few seconds and then it said…

"So with my Power you want to be able to protect those close to you? The people who are important to you are the reason you want my power?" the voice said

"Yes. I'm always getting protected by them. Thanks to Jesús and his friends I've been able to learn few things to protect myself, but that's not enough yet. The ones I want to protect are much stronger still…if I can be stronger, strong enough to protect them with your help. Then please…" Tsukune said and bowed his head. "…Lend me your strength…"

"Trying to become stronger for those important to you. that is a noble act you're attempting…You have passed my test…My name is Jakuten (Weakness)" the voice said and Tsukune smiled happily.

"Wait…does that mean I have your trust?" Tsukune asked

"That's not for me to decide…but yours to accept…" Jakuten said and then a young man dressed in traditional Chinese clothes with sleeves covering his hands appeared in front of him. "You are now my master…I'll lend you my power, to help you protect what's important to you…" he said and then Tsukune was forced out of his inner world.

Jesús POV

A few minutes after Tsukune entered his deep meditation state he came back and he had a smile on his face.

"I take it you got it?" I asked

"Yeah. Thanks a million Jesús." Tsukune said

"Don't worry about it. Now, you should try to learn how to enter that world on your own. Once you get that down you should learn how to use Shikai and hopefully Bankai." I said

"Right!" Tsukune said and walked off on his own to start training.

**Jesús: "Well at least I'm back on my feet…But why am I still tied up?"**

**Everyone: "You didn't tell us sooner."**

**Jesús: "About what!?"**

**Everyone: "The day that we were missing was the day you had to update."**

**Jesús: "That's all on you guys. The fact you still think my updates are going to be faulty is all on you. even I don't know for sure when the next update will be."**

**[Awkward silence again.]**

**Jesús: "Whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this and come back for the next update. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me them. I'll see if I can incorporate it and if I do I'll credit you. in any case, I'll see ya all later."**


	79. Chapter 79

**Jesús: "So then…when you're thinking of not being here on a weekend you should as if I at least have a chapter ready or not. If I don't then I might not update."**

**Kurumu: "But if you don't have a chapter done how do we know you're not going to finish it and update?"**

**Lori: "I think we should leave this for later…"**

**Jesús: "What?"**

**Everyone: [Really loud] "Update Time!"**

**Jesús: "And now my ears are dead…Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter for this story."**

**Josue: "Sorry for not being here a couple weeks ago. We all thought he wasn't ready to update."**

**Jesús: "What?"**

**Moka: "I think he really can't hear."**

**Jesús: "What?"**

**Bexley: "I see some blood coming down his ear…"**

**Jesús: "What?"**

**Josue: "Well then I guess I'll update the chapter then…" [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't owns the R+V series nor any anime/manga/videogame mentioned in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners. Please enjoy…"**

**Jesús: "What?"**

Chapter 79 (Getting used)

**Warning: Really Short chapter. Only about 1100 words.**

Jesús POV

I started walking all around the training area checking how everyone was doing. All the girls were having some sparing matches in groups of two. Bexley and Kurt were also training, but their swords looked different so I assumed they already had gotten at least Shikai. Tsukune was trying his inner world dive over and over trying to get used to it. And Josue was still getting the swords names, which he had but still couldn't put the name with the sword.

"Man, I wanna train to get used to this sword, but who do I train with. Everyone is busy already…" I said

"I can train with you. I need a little bit of a refresher myself." Urahara said and he approached me.

"Are you serious? Thanks." I said

"Did you already find your sword's spirit?" he asked

"Just the name. I still need to meet with its spirit." I replied

"Well, at least that's progress." Urahara said and appeared Benihime

"Cool…Well then can you go all out. I want to get better at sword fighting." I said

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded. "OK" he said and disappeared from where he was standing.

'Maybe I should have thought about this…' I said to myself and then he appeared right in front of me and slashed.

I barely managed to see the blade and block in time, but he still made a small cut on my neck.

"HOLY SHIT AND CRACKERS!" I yelled freaking out.

"Are you sure you want full power? This is just a fraction of it." Urahara said

"Let's start at this level…" I replied and backed away.

"Alright…" I said getting ready. "Bring it!"

Urahara and I rushed each other and I activated the Sharingan to get used to his speed. I sensed his energy coming from behind me and I blocked. After that I kicked him and followed with a low slash that almost got him on the leg.

"That was very well done. You learn fast." Urahara said

"Actually is because of these eyes. Once I activate this mode I can sense energy." I said

"Well, is good to see you have easier ways to learn." He said and rushed again.

"Time for offence." I said and activated the Mangekyou.

Once right in front of Urahara I ninja stepped getting behind him and he slashed at me. I used substitution and got back in front of him and attacked but stopped my sword at his neck.

"Go ahead finish the slash." Urahara said.

I finished the attack and he used the Shunpo.

'Knew it' I said

Urahara appeared in behind me and slashed but I jumped out of the way.

"Very good, why don't you remove those eyes now?" he said

" I don't know…I don't think I'm ready for normal fighting…" I said and started thinking to myself 'Could it be that he sees potential in me?' I said "…You know what. I will…" I said and turned off my Sharingan.

Urahara disappeared again and I could since his movements in the air.

"Here!" I said and slashed to my left and Urahara blocked.

"Good but…" he said and hit his sword making me drop mine "…Not enough." He said and slashed at me.

Urahara went wide eyed all of a sudden. Instead of reaching for Sora or getting out of the way, I drew another sword, the one Sasuke gave me, and blocked with it.

"Where did you get that sword?" he asked

"I had it on me the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't see it." I replied

"So you're a dual swordsman?" he asked

"This is just a backup sword. Although…" I said and picked up Sora "…I can do Dual blades." I said and rushed him again,

Urahara kept on defense trying to learn my pattern of attack. I kept changing the order of my moves every 10 hits, so I made learning my moves harder.

After a few minutes of being on the offensive I got tired and just dropped on the ground.

"I'm done…" I said catching my breath.

"I'll say. That was a lot better that I thought you'd be." Urahara replied and sheathed Benihime making it go back to its cane form.

"Thanks…hey, do you have some sort of Stamina recovery medicine? I'm winded." I said

"Yeah, but why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd mind giving me some. Even thought I know my own limits I always go over them and feel like shit…" I replied

"Well, I have one, but is not tested." Urahara said and then I sat back up.

"Well, you have the best Guinea Pig right here." I said and patted my chest.

Urahara still wouldn't agree to give the medicine, but after a few minutes of persuading. He gave in and brought in the drug.

"Well, here it is. Now remember, I don't know how well this makes effect so you might want to start off small." Urahara said and put the container down.

I grabbed a pill, which was about an inch of diameter and shaped like a sphere, and popped it in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Urahara asked freaking out.

"Give me a second." I said chewing on the pill and waiting for it to make effect.

After I swallowed the medicinal pill my head started to hurt and my stomach also started burning. I fell on my knees.

"I told you to start small." He said rushing over to me and kneeling down worried for the outcome

"I'm good…don't worry about me…" I said holding my stomach and head, and shutting my eyes close as tight as I could.

After about five minutes of non-stop pain I stopped screaming and got back up as if nothing had happened. I started jumping a little to check if my legs were affected somehow from the unknown drug and I was fine. I then checked all of my energy modes and they were all at least doubled from the normal parameters.

"This is awesome…" I said

"What do you mean? You just went thought five minutes of hell." Urahara asked

"The Pill makes effect just as it should. And right away too. Also, for the concentration. I think is fine as it is. You might want to make the pill smaller thought. Maybe a third, half of it at most, per pill." I said explaining my experience.

Urahara noted it on a notepad and then I asked

"Do you mind if I take these?" I said to the original container.

"Why?" he asked

"I'm sure my friends and I can use them. Don't worry I'll make them smaller myself." I replied

"Alright then." he said and let me keep the medicine.

**Jesús: "What?"**

**Josue: "I thought you fixed his ears."**

**Bexley: "We were supposed to?"**

**Josue: "*sigh*fine I'll get the doctor."**

**Moka: "While he does that. Thank you for reading."**

**Kurumu: "Please leave a review letting us know what you think."**

**Tsukune: "and if you have any ideas feel free to let Jesús know and he'll see about putting them in."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**

**Jesús: "Seriously, what is everyone saying?" **


	80. Chapter 80

**Josue: "Hey everyone. Jesús, Alexis and Bex won't be here today."**

**Kurumu: "Why's that?"**

**Josue: "Remember how last time we pretty much killed Jesús' ears?"**

**Tsukune: "pretty much? He couldn't hear a word we were saying."**

**Josue: "One and the same. In any case, Alexis and Bexley took him to the hospital and haven't come back. In fact they called a couple days ago that they were stuck in the hospital because Jesús was put in the intense damage area and was under surgery. They also said that the Surgery was a safe one, but it would take about a week to finish."**

**Moka: "So in other words he'll be back by next week?" **

**Josue: "Most probably. But anyway, back to the chapter. Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Moka: [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't own the R+V series nor any Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit goes to their respective owners."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

Chapter 80 (Shikai training.)

Jesús POV

After having the sparing match with Urahara and testing the Stamina recovery drug I went back to the underground training area. Everyone seemed to be taking a break. Except for Josue who was still working on his Swords' Names/Spirits.

'Speaking of that maybe I should get to it too…' I said to myself and went off in the opposite direction where everyone was.

Once I reached a good spot I just sat down and started meditating to go into my inner world.

-Inner World-

Again I appeared in the world where nothing but a sky existed, that and some sort of invisible floor. Again I had Sora and its Sheath at my waist and nothing more.

"You've returned…" A voice came…but it was different from last time…

Last time the voice was absolutely unrecognizable, it sounded somewhat robotic, but still human…to a point. Also there was no hint of a gender in the voice. This time the voice sounded like a frail and gentle voice. In fact, it sounded like a girl's voice.

"I'm here to start my training to get to Bankai." I replied

"Very well…" the voice replied

"Am I going to get to see you this time?" I asked, having my sword's spirit didn't mean much if I couldn't see it. Also, how would I know if it really trusted me if it wouldn't show itself to me?

"Yeah. In fact…" the voice said and then someone appeared behind me. "I'm right here if you wish to see me…"

I turned slowly and right away I freaked out.

"What's the matter?" the person said

"I…well…" I started.

What stood before me was a beautiful girl. She was about as tall as me and had long dark hair. She had blue eyes and was wearing a plain grey one piece dress that was barely passed her mid thigh. She also had mid thigh Stockings of the same color and black boots that looked like simple hiking boots. Lastly around her neck she had a grey scarf that blew on the kind

"You're…Sora…?" I asked

"Yes I am. What's the matter?" she asked

"Well…I'm not gonna lie…I started connecting the name Sora to all the Anime and Videogames I know and I expected you to be a guy…" I said

"Oh…I'm sorry about that." Sora said sounding sorry about the fact I expected a Male sword spirit and she was Female.

"No is ok. I also have seen a few females with the name Sora. I just didn't…" I started and cut myself off '…expect you to be this…beautiful.' I said finishing my sentence in my mind.

"You do know I can hear what you think right…?" Sora said with a strong blush on her face. "Also…being a sword spirit I don't get many compliments. So, Thank you." she added bowing her head with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome." I replied "Back to the task at hand, shall we?" I said and we both straightened up. Sora started talking and explaining things…and the whole time I just couldn't help but look deep into her beautiful, well rounded, enormous…EYES.

"Did you understand that?" she asked

"What? Sorry, got a little sidetracked." I replied getting my consciousness back.

"Yeah…side tracked…" she said with a really dark red blush.

I was. Her eyes were as if looking directly at the sky. They looked endless and beautiful. If it didn't looked like the sky it looked like the clear blue Ocean, and this is gonna sound like some Cheesy pickup line, but I was lost at sea.

"I said that you may already know this but, you have to learn how to control Shikai before you can start Bankai training. To do that you have to find the two new forms I'll take." Sora explained

"Oh, yeah I knew that. So then when do we get started?" I asked and Sora waved her hand towards the sky.

"Right away…"Sora started "…Find my Shikai form that is somewhere amongst all of these." Sora said and backed away.

"Wow…I don't know if this is how it is for everyone, but this feels awful familiar." I said

"Well, this is how we test the people wanting to gain our power in my Spirit Family." Sora said

"Really?" I asked

"You know who my father is…" Sora added

"Do I? Who is it?" I asked really excited, and confused that I knew something I didn't know I know

"I'm Part of the Getsu Family. Zangetsu is my father." Sora said

"You mean…" I said and took a second to process "…Zangetsu is your Father!"

"Is it that shocking?" Sora asked with a childish face.

"Well in that case why is the word "Getsu" not in your name like everyone else?" I asked remembering that Josue mentioned Ichigo's dad Zanpaku-to had the special ability "Getsuga Tenshou." making both swords part of the same family.

"Well, you see…" Sora started "…While there are females in the family. I'm the only female that was born with a strong enough spiritual pressure to become a Zanpaku-to. I don't have the name Getsu in my name because everyone thought it would just be weird to call me something like Soragetsu." Sora finished explaining.

"I see. So in other words, the ability I'd be learning will be the Getsuga Tenshou?" I asked as I walked amongst the swords looking at all the different forms that could be Sora's Shikai form.

"That's correct." Sora said

"Wow. At least is a simple looking skill. I've mimicked it plenty of times and even added my own twist to it. But learning the actual thing might come in really handy." I said and then there was one sword that called my attention.

The sword wasn't that much different from the form her sword was in already so I picked it up from the ground and started getting a feel for it. The sword was really light but the blade was really sturdy, and in comparison to the original sword this one felt like there was an additional source of spiritual pressure.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked

"No, is nothing. I just feel like this sword could be…it…" I said and then started to feel the extra spiritual pressure surge into my body.

"What's wrong?"

"Is nothing again…" I said and then I tested the sword. I swung it side to side and then I started doing some basic sword strokes. After a couple swings I had a really good feeling this was the one.

"Are you sure that's the one? If you get it wrong you have to start all over." Sora asked

"I'd like to test it. I have a really good feeling about it…" I replied and Sora appeared a gigantic piece of rock.

"If that is the one then splitting this rock should be a piece of cake." Sora said and then I got ready.

I took a simple two handed kendo stance and then I swung the sword straight down at the boulder. The rock split straight down the middle as if it was an apple cut with a just sharpened knife.

"Congratulations that is the right sword." Sora said and then the sword disappeared from my hand and the Sora at my waist started shining a little. Also the extra spiritual energy in me transferred from my body and into the Zanpaku-to.

I'm not going to lie…that was a little too easy…are you absolutely sure that that was it?" I asked a little bothered of how easy it was.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Next test, the Bankai test, will be a lot harder. I'll make sure of it." Sora said and patted her chest.

"Sora…I don't know if you know this but…I know how the Bankai is gained. I have to fight the spirit within the Zanpaku-to to gain the "Secret skill" it holds. I don't fight females…Even when I have to, I can't help holding back and pulling most, if not all of my punches. I'm afraid this is as far as I'll get in our training…" I replied

Sora made a shocked expression and then her face went from shock to serenity. After she fully progressed everything she bowed her head.

"Thank you for being this kind of person. I'm glad you are my owner." Sora said bowing her head and then picked her head up. "Could you please come back tomorrow first thing in the morning?"

"I can't continue the training into Bankai. I'll come back to keep training and keep improving my Zanpaku-to abilities, but like I said I won't be able to get Bankai down…" I said and Sora made a pouty face.

"Please?" she said

"Fine. I'll come back tomorrow as you request." I said and the smiled right away.

"Thank you again for returning some of my power." Sora said and bowed again.

"Don't worry about it. If I could get Bankai I'd get it, but this is as much as I'll be getting. But don't worry we'll both get stronger, a lot stronger." I said and then we both waved good-bye and I left my inner world.

Once I arrived back in the real world I noticed everyone was starting to pack their things, sheath their blades, to leave the underground training area. I gripped Sora, smiled from happiness at the new power I gained and made my way to the rest of the group.

**Josue: "So that's All Jesús had for this week."**

**Moka: "it was rather interesting."**

**Kurumu: "I have a question. Why has Jesús only typed what he's been doing?"**

**Mizore: "Now that you mention it. Almost the whole story has been said in his POV. What's with that?"**

**Josue: "Actually, he and I have talked about this. Just so you all know. He hates making himself main character and having the spot light. In fact, while making this he has hated himself the whole time. As for why the story has been in his POV most of the time is because typing his own name is a pain in the ass. He has to put in a code to get the "Accented u (ú)" he keeps it in his POV because it makes it easier on himself. Also he said something about being in his POV for story purposes."**

**Kurumu: "What do you mean "he said something…" don't you know what this whole story is about?"**

**Josue: "Yeah, but I'm not about to say everything I know. I'll just dismiss the chapter."**

**Kurumu: "Hey don't go ignoring my ques…"**

**Josue: "So everyone hope you all enjoyed and leave a review letting us know what you think. We hope to see you all next time."**

**Everyone (but Kurumu): "See ya!"**

**Kurumu: "Don't ignore me!" **


	81. Chapter 81

**Jesús: "So…I'm back from the hospital…"**

**Everyone: "Welcome back…"**

**Jesús: "Yeah, about that…I actually have something to do right now so…" **

**Everyone: "WHAT!"**

**Jesús: "Ouch…good to see my ears are as good as ever…"**

**Josue: "Ok, so what do you mean you "have to something to do"?"**

**Jesús: "I have to update a new chapter…"**

**Everyone: [dead silence]**

**Jesús: "What? You guys thought I was bailing on all of you?"**

**[Awkward silence]**

**Jesús: "So Disclaimer time…" [Disclaimer] "…I don't own the R+V series nor any other Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All credit for them goes tot heir respective owners."**

Chapter 81 (Bankai?)

I woke up earlier than I usually do. I wanted to see what it was that Sora wanted to do. I suppose since I can't enter Bankai the traditional way she might have thought of a way around it…I just hope is ok and it doesn't damage her…I sneak myself into the training grounds and just started meditation to enter my inner world.

-Inner world-

Once again I appeared in the Usual sky covered realm. I looked all around but I couldn't find Sora.

"Am I here too early?" I asked myself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. There was something I needed to take care of." I heard from behind me.

"Is ok, you did say first thing in the morning so I got here the sooner I…" I said turning around with my eyes closed and when I opened them… "…Why is he here?"

"I brought Father here. After some Convincing he agreed to test you." Sora explained

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Zangetsu said glaring at me through his sun-glasses

"No…no problem at all…" I said and then turned to Sora "Sora, could we have a word please?"

"Whatever you have to say to my little girl you can say in front of me." Zangetsu said and then Sora walked closer to me to calm me down a little.

"Why did you bring Zangetsu here?" I asked Sora.

"Well you did say that you didn't fight women. When I heard that I felt sad of the fact I wouldn't be able to give you the full extent of my power." Sora explained

"Ok…" I replied with a pause knowing there was something else she was hiding.

"…Also, Father might have gotten a little bit of an Urge to test you himself…" Sora said with a sheepish smile.

"So in other words. Let's get this over with. As I'm sure you're aware I'm a busy person." Zangetsu said and then he rushed me with Sword in hand.

Instead of having Ichigo's Zanpaku-to, Shikai or Bankai, he was holding a replica of Sora's Sword form.

I barely blocked his slash and as our sword clashed I asked Sora one more question.

"I know you're still hiding something from me…Why Zangetsu…?" I asked

"Well, to be honest. After you showed me your abilities I had a bit of a hard time thinking of how I was going to go about Bankai training. You're abilities are great enough as they are so you would have taken me out almost, if not as soon, as we started the match." Sora said "When I thought of how to match your abilities only father came to mind."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you trying to tell me that by your observation only Zangetsu was fit for this part of the training?" I asked and she nodded yes…[Confidence level: 35%]

"If you fought full force you probably would make father defend…" Sora said [Confidence level: 70%] "Also, if you go full out you'd probably even beat him…" [Confidence level: 100%]

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled and jumped away from Zangetsu and got ready for battle "I'm fired up now! Let's do this Zangetsu –Sensei!" I yelled and rushed Zangetsu

Zangetsu had a face that clearly said 'Sensei?' that clearly took him for a loop. I took advantage of his distraction and attacked him, but he snapped out of his confusion and blocked my attack. We exchanged a couple slashes and then I jumped away. As I was getting further and further from Zangetsu I threw Sora (Sword) at him and when I touched the ground kicked off towards Sora (Sword) and charged Chidori. When the sword reached him he blocked it and right as the sword was about to be deflected I caught it with my Chidori hand and used Lightning blade. Zangetsu dodged the attack and jumped away trying to open a gap big enough to create safety from the lightning attack. I activated Shikai making myself faster and then I rushed Zangetsu and started running circles around him and created a twister of dust.

'Where did this dust come from?' I thought to myself and I'm sure Zangetsu was thinking the same thing.

I started slashing from just about every angle and Zangetsu kept blocking the attacks.

"That does it Kid." He said and did a full 300 degree spin unleashing a Getsuga Tenshou that cleared the dust. I jumped out of the way of the beam slash.

"Where is he?" he yelled looking all around.

"Over here!" I yelled and did a down slash as I descended from right above him. Zangetsu blocked me on the last second and pushed me off to the side.

He kicked me away but followed right behind and then slashed down at me and I puffed in a ball of smoke. Again he started looking around and I just appeared from the smoke screen and punched him away. Again I threw my sword at him and followed right behind it. This time I ran faster than the sword and slid to try and trip him or distract him for the sword to get him. Zangetsu jumped over my kick and dodged in mid air clearing away from the sword. I caught the sword with my foot using chakra to draw it to it **(A/N: "Like Sasuke did in the Chunin Exam with the Kunai knife")** Zangetsu then blocked a slash I sent to his head. Right away I switched back the blade to my hands and then started pushing Zangetsu back more and more by increasing the speed of my attacks. Soon enough I backed away and used Dante's (Devil May Cry) Drive technique as I saw that Zangetsu used Getsuga Tenshou again. Drive didn't manage to do anything and so I slashed at the beam slash since I didn't have any time to get out of the way. Subconsciously I used the Getsuga Tenshou canceling Zangetsu's and saving myself. Zangetsu sheathed the replica sword he had and then Sora walked over to me with a happy smile on her face.

"You're not half bad kid." Zangetsu said

"Congratulations." Sora started "You have now mastered the secret technique I held and unleashed the power of Bankai."

"…What?" I said and then the sword I was holding started shining and took a shape similar to Sasuke's, no hand guard, and the Sword's hilt and sheath became blue. Lastly it got a second blade on the back of the blade making it a Kogarasumaru Katana

"You passed the test…" Zangetsu started again. "…but I still don't approve of you being my little girls' partner."

"F-father…" Sora said while blushing.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take good care of her." I said and stretched my had in front of me towards Zangetsu.

"Fine…" Zangetsu said and we shook hands. "…but if I hear you got too close to Sora…"

"FATHER!" Sora said while blushing like crazy and then Zangetsu started vanishing.

"Don't worry about that. You have my word." I said and then Zangetsu vanished completely

Soon after Zangetsu left Sora and I exchanged some light conversation and after a few minutes I left my inner world. I stretched my arms a little as I opened my eyes. As soon as my vision re-focused I saw that everyone was coming into the training area. I walked over to everyone and then everyone's eyes went wide.

"Where the hell were you?" Kurumu asked

"I was here." I replied

"That was a rhetorical question…" Kurumu answered

"…and so I gave a rhetorical answer." I replied

"Anyway man. What were you doing here so early?" Josue asked

"Sora told me to come first thing in the morning." I replied

"She said what?" Alexis and Kurumu yelled

"Don't worry about it." I replied

"So what did she want?" Bexley asked

"I told her yesterday that I didn't fight girls and so I wouldn't be able to get her Bankai ability." I answered

"So…what, did, she, want?" Alexis asked this time sounding a little threatening.

"Well. She got her father to come and test me and if possible hand over to me their family ability." I replied

"So, who's her father?" Josue asked

"Well Josue…I bet none of you would gue…" I started

"Zangetsu." Josue plainly said

"Damn it. Here's your five bucks." I said and handed Josue some money.

"…what?"

"A story for another time." I said "In any case, she asked me to visit her early in the morning and brought Zangetsu to give me the Getsuga Tenshou." I finished explaining

"Cool." Tsukune said

"How's your training going Tsukune?" I asked remembering he needed help with getting things going.

"I can freely enter my inner world now. Bexley and Kurt have both helped me on getting used to using my sword and new skill in battle." Tsukune said

"That's good to hear. How about you two?" I asked Kurt and Bexley.

"We've been done since the first day if you don't remember." Bexley started

"My Zanpaku-to, Orochi (8 headed snake), had a really simple test. Both Shikai and Bankai were achieved on my first inner world dive. I went back and Orochi explained more in depth what my skill does." Kurt said

"And My Zanpaku-to, Seisatsu (Reflection), it just asked me to look at my memories and not forget all the great things to gain my Shikai. Then it asked me to reflect on all the things I've done wrong and face them once again. it took me a while to overcome the things done wrong but I got them done on the first day." Bexley replied

"That's good." I replied

"Well, can someone help me…" Josue asked

"What's up?" I asked

"The spirits of Tsurugi asked me that to gain the Bankai mode I would have to gain through actual experience in battle…here in the real world." Josue said

"I'll help you. I already went up against you once. I'm sure I can give you the fight you need."

"I have to warn you. I still don't have all control over the blade's new power. I don't know if I'll be stronger or weaker than last time." Josue said

"Josue…Let me worry about that. I'll make sure I don't get severely injured. Besides I still have to train on using the Getsuga Tenshou as a Zanpaku-to ability and not a simple mimic." I said

"Are you sure?" Josue asked

"Come on. If Zangetsu approves of me I'm sure I can handle you even without full control of your "Zanpaku-to"." I said trying to convince Josue that I'd be ok.

"Alright then." Josue said but still sounded doubtful

"Alright then…" I started after looking at the doubt in his eyes. "Everyone, please stay on standby in case something happens to either of us. As soon as you see something bad and I don't mean one of us losing our balance or something like that. Jump in to stop the other's attack and help with whatever is needed." I said and everyone nodded or replied with a "Right!"

Josue calmed down and then we backed a bit away from the group to start our match.

"Jesús, are you sure you should be going in without my help this time?" Aka asked

"Yeah. Just stay with the others." I said and Aka went back to the group where the rest of my charas waited and watched as Josue and I were about to begin.

"We start when this rock this the ground." I said and Josue nodded.

I threw the rock up high and then drew Sora into a simple kendo stance; Josue did the same but took Cloud's buster blade stance. When the sword hit the ground we both rushed each other and since Josue had a longer reach he swung the sword horizontally at me and I ducked under the blade. I did a rising slash and Josue blocked it with one of the Dagger blades of the first Tsurugi. He swung the sword down this time and with his dagger blocking my sword I had to act quickly.

I pushed my body in and stood right in front of Josue at a distance that our bodies were almost touching. The sword hit the ground in front of me hard and I took this chance to elbow him and try to push him away from the first Tsurugi. Josue had a good grip on the sword's handle and wouldn't let go, but I kept attacking with my elbow and eventually he jumped away from the sword with only the dagger on his hand.

"Tsurugi!" Josue said and then one of the blades appeared in his free hand. The blade that appeared was the hollow blade and he rushed me to try to get me away from the first Tsurugi's remaining blades.

"What was that?" I asked

"That's the Shikai ability the First Tsurugi got. I can spawn one of the swords on my hand at will, but I still don't have full control for it and appeared the wrong one." Josue said looking at the sword in his right hand. "I mean, all the blades technically do the same, but I can't appear the specific one I want."

"What do you mean you don't have full control? As long as you can use something to protect yourself you're set to go right?" I asked

"Yeah, but I can't summon the one I want at will. For example if I want the Twin swords I appear the Hollow blade or Daggers. Besides once I have full control I can appear the whole First Tsurugi at will." Josue said

"Awesome. Well then, shall we continue then?" I asked and Josue got a hold of the First Tsurugi again.

"Alright." Josue said and then he rushed me again.

This time I waited for Josue. I actuated Shikai since technically he can use Shikai whenever he wants.

'Maybe if I use Bankai I can force his Sword to activate Bankai and help him master it…' I started thinking and right when I finished my train of thought Josue was right in front of me ready to swing his sword down at me.

I jumped out of the way and as soon as I landed…

"Ban-Kai!" I yelled and I was covered in light. When the light stopped I appeared in the same spot where I was originally standing and I was dressed in Zangetsu's trench coat, like Ichigo. "…Aoi Sora (Deep Blue Sky)" 'Must be because Zangetsu had to be the one to give me the Skill…' I thought again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alexis yelled at me

"Are you trying to kill him?" Mizore yelled this time

"Is ok…" Josue yelled "…Maybe fighting him like this can trigger my Bankai."

"You read my mind…Ready?" I asked

"Yes." Josue said and gripped his sword harder

Josue rushed again and I just looked at him coming at me.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I yelled and shot a Blue wave instead of Ichigo's Black/Red.

Josue blocked the wave with the first Tsurugi and then threw the Dagger blades at me like throwing knives and I deflected them. When I looked in his direction he wasn't there anymore. Josue appeared right behind me and I jumped over him doing a somersault and as I spun backwards I tried slashing at him but his stuck the main blade of the first Tsurugi on the ground behind him and it blocked my slash.

"Come back." Josue said and the daggers appeared back on his hands.

Josue reassembled the First Tsurugi at a speed that the naked eye wouldn't be able to follow. As soon as he finished he attacked and sent me straight upwards.

'Is he going to try the Omni Slash again? I asked myself but Josue didn't spin the sword.

The sword split and the blades started hovering around him, much like Sora (Kingdom Hearts) in Master mode, except for the main blade which was in his hands.

'did he…?' I started. Josue Swung his sword, unaware that the sword came apart and right behind his attack the two blades to his left swung at me as well.

I blocked all three attacks and then he continued his combo. I was too preoccupied with blocking the first set of attacks that the second slash he used almost got me and I blocked the two blades on his right. Josue did a last slash vertically down at me and I blocked. The last blade, which was hovering over his head, came down at me along with the other four blades coming from every angle.

'Damn…' I said to myself.

"AH!" I yelled as I did a spin using the Getsuga Tenshou and blocked all the swords with the wave slash.

The two of us made it back to the ground and right away Josue's First Tsurugi came together again all on its own.

"You did better this time." Josue said

"And it looks like you got Bankai…" I sad

"What do you mean?" he asked

"The blades were hovering around you. didn't you notice them?" I asked

"Are you serious?" Josue said and right away looked down at his sword. After that he sat down on the ground and immediately meditated to go into his inner world.

A couple minutes later he came back and smiled proud of himself.

"I did it!" Josue yelled and we all cheered.

We all have our Zanpaku-to and their abilities now…

**Jesús: "That's it for this week."**

**Josue and Bexley: "Anticlimactic…"**

**Jesús: "What?"**

**Alexis: "The ending wasn't exactly…Flashy per se."**

**Jesús: "OK, Kurumu, Go topless!" [Gets smacked by both Kurumu and Alexis]**

**Josue: "I don't think she meant "flashy" as in "flashing"."**

**Jesús: "Dully noted."**

**Moka: "So what now?"**

**Jesús: "Now I get my ass to work on the next chapter. I hope you all come back next time for another update."**

**Everyone: "Bye! Please leave a review telling us what you think!"**


	82. Chapter 82

**Jesús: "Hey everyone. We're back."**

**Moka: "What are we doing today?"**

**Jesús: "Well, we get to update another chapter that's what we get to do today."**

**Josue: "Genius aside from that."**

**Jesús: "Nothing much."**

**Everyone: "…"**

**Jesús: "What? You want me to say I'm throwing some sort of party that's clearly outside of my budget? 'Cause I'm not"**

**Bexley: "in that case…as you were."**

**Jesús: "Well then. everyone. I hope you enjoy this so let's get this started then…"**

**Everyone: [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't owns the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogame mentioned in this story all credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

**Jesús: "I thought I was going to say it…?"**

Chapter 82 (Epic Training Time part 1)

Jesús POV

We've been in the Bleach dimension for a bit too long, yes with the Time/Space Teleportation we can go back whenever we want, but there's a limit of how far back in time I can teleport us. So in other words we should be leaving soon. But before that…

"Hey guys. How about we have a battle royale?" I asked

"What for?" Tsukune asked

"So we can all use our Zanpaku-to in battle. Training against other Zanpaku-to will help us strengthen ourselves more and also see our weaknesses." Josue said reasoning with my idea

"But haven't we done that already?" Alexis asked reminding us that they had fought the Arrancars on their quest to retrieve us.

"True, but that doesn't mean we don't have more room for improvement." Moka replied

"Fine, then how are we doing this?" Alexis asked a little irritated.

"Fighting everyone against everyone right here would be a little too cramped." Bexley asked

"Actually this area is rather roomy." I said.

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked a little confused

"When training with Sora, so I wouldn't get in anyone's way I would isolate myself. I would walk for about two or three miles in one direction or another. One time I got a rock that was about the size of a baseball and threw it in an attempt to see just how much further I had until I touched the wall of this place. I just watched as ball faded into the distance and didn't hear any impact." I replied

"So then, how are we going about this?" Mizore asked and everyone started thinking.

"That's it!" I said remembering something.

"What's up got an idea?" Josue asked

"I've been reading this novel. Is a story named Sword Art Online or SAO for short." I started

"What of it?" Alexis asked

"Well, in the current volumes that I'm in the Main character, His name's Kirito, joined a game named Gun Gale Online, or GGO in search for a certain trouble maker. In that game he entered a tournament named Bullet of Bullets and in there they can keep track of the other players with a map they can use of the area." I explained

"And, what of it?" Josue asked this time.

"How about we use that but instead of a specific device to show the map and tell how many "players" there still are how about we just close one eye and then the names of the ones still in the game show. Also we'll have a hit counter." I kept going.

"You mean like having a "Health Bar" of sorts and when that's depleted we drop out of the contest?" Kurt asked

"Yup." I replied

"I like it. Besides this way everyone could get attacked by just about anyone." Josue said

After a couple seconds of getting ready and setting a small seal on everyone we could all see a "Health Bar" on the top left side of our vision and if we closed our right eye the names of everyone showed up.

"Alright then let's gets started." We said and we all split up running in every direction at full speed.

After the ten minutes we all were separated and there was at least a distance of 200M from each other and the area was more and more covered with rocks that even blocked our vision. Even thought we were 200M away I couldn't see the closest people to me.

'This is gonna be fun.' I thought to myself and got started

Normal POV

Soon after everyone gather a flare went off in the middle of the area, said flare represented the beginning of this small competition. Everyone took off in different directions in an attempt to find someone and begin their attack.

To make sure they wouldn't have any kind of extra advantage over the others, everyone decided not to use any kind of energy sensing skill to locate someone from long distances. Close range sensing was ok in order to be able to tell where the enemy was if they used high speed to hide from the naked eye. The first two to find each other were Alexis and Kurumu.

"How convenient." Kurumu said

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked putting her hand on the hilt of her sword

"Well, now we can settle the score over Jesús." Kurumu said and drew her sword.

"…" Alexis stayed quiet as she waited for Kurumu to do anything.

"Why does he care for you so much? Why can't he see others?" Kurumu yelled and asked this waiting for her answer, but what she heard then wasn't what she wanted to hear, or nearly what she expected.

"Jesús is different than you think…he may be an idiot and not have all of his priorities straight, but he knows that he should avoid getting too close to you guys. A while back the guys and I, including Josue raided him about many questions. One of them was why he created the time/space jutsu and he said it was for training purposes and not to interfere with the story's timeline. After he said that I asked him why then he became friends with all of you if that would affect your timeline lightly if not greatly? I see now it affected it a little too much." Alexis said explaining herself

Kurumu went berserk at her words and jumped down from the hill she was standing in an attempt to attack Alexis

"Jesús is not a complete idiot. He knows that you have slight feelings for him, ever since the Chimera realm. But he also knows that this is affecting you guys' timeline since you have to keep stronger feelings for Tsukune that for anyone else. Here's the thing. Jesús is aware that a Succubus has to make a pact with their "one-and-only", yet that doesn't means that they will stand for only one mate even if their "one-and-only" is the one they truly love. Jesús is looking at you and making himself be one of your sudden "heat waves" He's trying not to involve himself anymore than this with your time line. But the moment he asked if you guys wanted to be part of the multiservice squad he already passed the point of no return." Alexis kept talking as she dodged Kurumu's attacks.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Succubi. What makes you think you know if I love him or not." Kurumu yelled and started mixing her sword attacks with her claw attacks.

"The way things are right now I'm sure it won't matter if I say this or not so…" Alexis said and stepped on Kurumu's sword as it approached her from a low angle and then she pushed Kurumu away from her sword "Kurumu. What you're feeling for Jesús is not love. You love Tsukune so much you literally almost died when he said his true feelings for Moka. Jesús is aware of this and so he just sees you as a friend. If you try to get close to him, you'll just hurt both him and yourself." Alexis said and then she rushed Kurumu and landed a short 3 slash combo that took Kurumu's "Hit points" down and made her drop from the competition.

Kurumu looked at Alexis and lower her head in defeat.

"Don't let it get to you. Yes Jesús loves me, and I have some feelings for him. But to be honest I think these feelings are just like what he feels for you. The feelings of affection towards a friend. I care for him, but I don't want to be close with him." Alexis sheathed her sword and walked to Kurumu.

"I see, well…I guess we're the same then, Jesús and I that is." Kurumu said and smiled at Alexis. "Sorry for what I said. I wanted to hear the reasons behind this, but I didn't have to be like that."

"Is ok. I guess I understand why you did it." Alexis said

"Also, sorry for making you spill the beans of the future of this dimension." Kurumu said hurt by what she did and would happen.

"Don't worry about it. If it happens even after all we've done then I'm sure you'll forget what I said by that time." Alexis said "Well, I gotta move on." Alexis said and waved Kurumu good-bye.

On another spot of the training area…

"So then, what are you going to do now?" Kokoa yelled

When this all began Kokoa saw someone at the distance after about five minutes of walking north of her starting location. And she found Tsukune.

'Darn it. How am I going to deal with her?' he thought to himself as he just kept blocking her attacks.

"Just blocking you're not going to defeat me. If you don't do anything you're going to lose this game and maybe even a finger or two." Kokoa kept saying.

"What's your problem? Why do you have such a grudge against me?" Tsukune asked still blocking; his "hit points" were now at about halfway.

"She's my sister…but you interfere along with that faker." Kokoa started "Why must the Faker be the one to be here. Big Sis should be the one here. And also you're the only one that can remove that cursed Rosary. Why? Why is it you!?" Kokoa finished and used a stab attack on Tsukune.

Tsukune dodged the attack being easy to read and then hit Kokoa on the neck on a pressure point he read immobilized the body.

"I don't know why I'm the only one who can remove that Rosary, but the facts are the facts. Maybe there was some sort of requisite and I met it so the Rosary allowed me to remove it. I don't know. But both Mokas are the real Moka, the Pink Haired Moka is the Moka that goes through daily life and talks with her friends. The Silver Haired Moka is the Moka that fights to protect those important to her. Both Mokas have some aspects that make them the real Moka. Maybe deep down Pink Haired Moka wishes to be stronger and also maybe the Silver Haired Moka wishes to have people close to her, friends. Both Mokas are my Friends and I'm sure the others agree with that." Tsukune tried to reason with Kokoa.

"D-don't give me any of that crap." Kokoa said as she struggled to get up forcing herself to regain movement to herself. "My Sister doesn't have any need for friends!" Kokoa finished and rushed Tsukune

Tsukune blocked her slash redirecting her to the side and then landed a couple slashes that brought her "hit points" to decrease to the same level as Tsukune. This angered Kokoa and she started slashing t him blind with fury.

"I'm Sorry." Tsukune said and then parried her attack and landed the finishing hit making her drop out of the match.

"Why…How…how did you beat me…" Kokoa said with tears in her eyes as she realized that she had lost against Tsukune.

"Well…Jakuten shows me the weakness of the enemy in front of me. Aside from that, I also gain a bit of speed." Tsukune said and then sheathed his sword.

"I guess you're not so weak…" Kokoa said to herself as Tsukune moved on.

**Jesús: "There we go. That'll be it for this week."**

**Josue: "What about everyone else?"**

**Jesús: "Well, I don't want to make behemoth chapters like last time."**

**Bexley: "Then why did you make this "Contest" like training?"**

**Jesús: "Seemed interesting."**

**Everyone else: [Dead Silence]**

**Jesús: "Well, I hope you all come back for the next chapter. Please leave a review telling us what you think."**

**Everyone: "See ya!" **


	83. Chapter 83

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "And we have another chapter for this story."**

**Josue: "So you really are going through with this huh?"**

**Jesús: "is not like I can turn back now. I mean the first chapter already went up now didn't it?"**

**Everyone: [dead silence]**

**Jesús: "Well then…I'll get started right away. Anyone has the disclaimer?"**

**Mizore: [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't own the R+V series nor any Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story. All for them goes to their respective owners."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

Chapter 83 (Epic Training Time part 2)

Normal POV

Moka and Lori just recently came across each other.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Lori said and drew her Zanpaku-to

"Alright." Moka replied and drew her own Zanpaku-to.

"Moka, I'd like to test my abilities. Do you think you can go full out?" Lori asked

"…" Moka remained silent as she looked into Lori's eyes. She saw a fire in them that she had never seen before. "Alright I'll try my hardest, if you try you hardest."

"Right!" Lori said and gripped her sword tighter.

The two stared at each other trying to come up with a quick strategy but neither of the two seemed to be ready to make the first move. A rock fell somewhere behind Moka and as soon as it hit the ground the two took off towards each other at full speed. Both Moka and Lori had the same reach with their weapons so when the slashed at each other their swords clashed. Swords locked and both just trying to overpower each other the two just once again started looking at each other's eyes.

"Here I go." Moka said and started pushing down on Lori as their sword made small sparks.

Lori's "Hit Points" started lowering like Shave damage in a videogame

'Jesús added the Shave Damage effect.' Lori thought in a bit of a panic as she jumped away from Moka and then rushed again as soon as she touched the ground again.

Moka waited for Lori and when Lori used a vertical slash towards Moka's head she blocked Lori parrying her attack and then kicking her away. Lori started getting up and to her surprise Moka was nowhere to be found.

'Where did she go?' Lori thought to herself and then Moka appeared right in front of her and slashed diagonally making a cut on Lori's arm, not a serious one but taking most of her "hit points" down

Lori got back to her feet barely able to hold herself up.

"Blaze…though the Sky…Hanabi!" Lori said and her sword started shining a Red glow from its blade like last time.

Lori's injuries from earlier seemed to fade although her "Hit Points" were still the same. Lori suddenly faded from Moka's vision and appeared right next to her. Moka was able to block in time because Lori's Zanpaku-to was shining brightly and she saw the light in time. as soon as the swords clashed a flash of light blinded Moka and made her back away. Moka rubbed her eyes in an attempt to regain her vision quickly but to her surprise Lori rushed behind her and attacked her. Lori used a simple two-slash combo making a "V" shape across Moka's chest but her "hit points" didn't fall below the half line since they weren't as effective as she would have hoped.

Moka opened her eyes, even thought she could only see shadows and no details on her surroundings and tried to attack. Lori easily blocked the attacks and each time the swords clashed another flash would go off. After a few minutes Moka regained her vision and gained immunity to the strong light. Lori was then pushed to the point where her wounds started bothering her again and she couldn't slash properly and was forced to block. Soon enough her "Hit points" hit zero and so she had to drop from the fight.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I was a little too rough." Moka said walking over to Lori.

"Is ok, I asked for that. Also, I guess this just means that there is still a long ways to go for me." Lori said and started treating her wounds. "Thanks." She finished

"I'll be going now." Moka said and bowed respectfully to her.

"Good luck." Lori said and then Moka walked into the distance.

Off in the distance in another location of this battle area Josue and Bexley were clashing swords.

"So then…when exactly are we going to activate our Shikai/Bankai?" Bexley asked as he just stood holding his sword in front of him in a defensive stance.

"Whenever you want. I can use it whenever." Josue said and threw the First Tsurugi at Bexley.

"Shit!" he said dodging knowing that blocking it as a projectile weapon was a dangerous thing.

Josue then appeared right next to him and had a sword in his hand, the serrated sword. Bexley was forced to dodge a second time by jumping upwards.

"Reflect their strength, Seisatsu!" Bexley yelled but his sword didn't change, instead an aura similar to Toshiro's emanated from him and then water appeared floating all around him.

"Take this!" Josue yelled and jumped upwards at Bexley with the First Tsurugi in hand.

Josue's sword split up and the other blades hover around him.

'That's his Bankai. So he doesn't have to call it out like most of us.' Bexley said to himself

Bexley blocked Josue's slash and then there was a flash.

Once the flash was gone…

"Seisatsu no Mizu (Water Reflection)" Bexley said. His sword had changed into a shorter blade, much like a dagger and then the water around him started shaping the other swords and countered the upcoming hits.

"So is a Bankai Battle huh?" Josue asked

"You can use Bankai without having to call it out. I had to activate this at last second." Bexley replied

"Well. I can't just mention all the secret skills I have now can I?" Josue said

Bexley pushed Josue away and rushed in, in an attempt to attack since now Josue had a much longer reach than him. Bexley used a couple quick slashes and took Josue's "Hit points" to just over half. Josue didn't let him attack any further as he summoned his dagger blades and made the main blade one of the hovering blades.

"Take this!" Josue yelled and used a combo he didn't expect him to use.

Josue rushed Bexley and started a combo. He used a diagonal slash from the low right and followed with a horizontal slash from the left. Bexley managed to block both attacks, but Josue continued with a stab on the middle of Bexley's chest as a diversion, and a rising slash as the real attack. Bexley didn't see this coming and got hit making his "Hit Points" lower lightly.

"That's not all!" Josue said and started spinning holding the blades towards Bexley. At this point the other blades started attacking too and they too were spinning.

The Shave damage mounted up and soon enough Bexley's "hit points" reached the danger area.

"That's tough…" Bexley said realizing his Zanpaku-to wasn't able to copy any of his attacks.

"To be honest. I never thought I could do that." Josue said

"Are you talking about your Bankai?" Bexley asked

"No, the combo." Josue said and just smirked.

Bexley sighed and then got ready to rush again.

"This will end it…" Bexley said

"I agree…" Josue said and tightened his grip on the dagger blades.

Both rushed each other and then the water started shape shifting and took the form of Josue, without the extra blades hovering around him. Both rushed and then Bexley and the Josue clone attacked Josue and his hovering swords. The Josue clone was just a diversion to stop the extra swords. When the clone made contact with one of the four swords the swords got covered in water and forced to the ground.

Bexley and Josue kept clashing swords and if they kept doing that Bexley would lose the fight from the shave damage. On the other hand, at this point if Bexley landed a good hit Josue would lose the match or they would both land a good hit and end in a double take down.

"Aaahhh!" Bexley yelled and attempted a rising slash on Josue.

Josue predicted this and blocked at the same time he jumped over Bexley and landed the finishing blow slashing vertically at Bexley's back.

"Man…can't believe you got me…" Bexley said starting some basic healing he learned.

"hehe, can't believe or don't want to believe? We've been training for a while, all of us. you know how these training matches always go." Josue said

"I know, sometimes we win, sometime we lose, and sometimes we even tie." Bexley said stopping the bleeding. "Well, you better win this." Bexley said and Josue gave him a thumb up and walked off

**Jesús: "That's it for the week."**

**Josue: "What's this? You could have fit another fight at least."**

**Jesús: "Maybe, but two fights per chapter seem better that three to five." **

**Moka: "What do you mean?"**

**Jesús: "I'm just the type of guy that once he starts getting into the "zone" of typing can't stop till I finish and I don't want to make behemoth chapters again."**

**Tsukune: "I get you. You wouldn't be able to stop if you would have added one more chapter."**

**Jesús: "Yeah, that'll be it for now."**

**Kurumu: "At least is something right?"**

**Jesús: "Well then, come back next time for another update. Please leave a review letting me know what you think and I'll see you all later."**

**Everyone: "Bye!"**

** -Note to readers: I know this will add fuel to the fire but…I usually read my "reviews" from the message sent to my E-mail's inbox. This Message is to the people that want me to put this on the "Crossovers" section. I would but it's already almost two years since this started so doing that feels kinda weird, Also, Having "Crossed" with just about everything out there make's it kinda hard to choose what to "Cross" it with. I talked with Josue, whom is the person that originally encouraged me to write this and we just couldn't come up with anything. I'm not searching for more viewers by keeping it here nor anything like that. I just write for the fun, for mental exercise per se. Also, if you don't like my story just don't read it. I'm not putting anyone in front of their PC/Phone/Tablet/etc. to read this so if you like it good and if you don't then that's good too. I appreciate even negative reviews, but going as far as threatening to report this story just because you don't like it is a little too far. Please, if you don't like this story, just don't read it or confront me personally by sending me a PM. And for the people that have supported my story up 'till now and will continue until is done, if I finish it, I whole heartedly thank you and wish that you all enjoy the upcoming chapters. Thank you for your time.- -BlackCatSasuke(Jesús)- **


	84. Chapter 84

**Jesús: "Well, we're back which means I wasn't removed even after the message I added at the end of last chapter."**

**Kurumu: "What was that about anyway?"**

**Jesús: "IDK, I guess just someone didn't like my story and wanted it removed, there are others that haven't liked it and they just don't read it. Whatever, this is about the new chapter right?"**

**Bexley: "So what are you doing for this one?"**

**Jesús: "If it's not obvious enough, more fights. So then, Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Moka and Lori: "Jesús doesn't own the R+V series nor any of the anime/manga/videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

Ch. 84 (Epic Training Time part 3)

Normal POV

Jesús kept walking looking for his first target.

"Ok then, where are you all." He said to himself standing at the top of a tall rock trying to scout the area.

"Man, just my luck. I guess everyone walked in the opposite directions to mine." He said to himself and then he jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Jesús said and looked at the spot he was previously standing on. Three Ice Kunai stood there. 'Shit…' he said to himself and then he felt someone right behind him.

"Got ya!" Mizore said and kicked him back to the ground.

"Of all the people…Why did it have to be you?" Jesús said as he dragged himself out from the ground, his "Hit points" barely lowering by about 10%

"Is not just me…" Mizore said and then Jesús jumped to the side

'What now?' he said to himself and looked in his previous spot. Gaby stood there, she had slashed down at him. 'Double team? Man as if fighting a girl wasn't hard enough on me I have to fight two of them and at the same time.'

Mizore and Gaby stood side by side

"Well I guess we didn't prohibit for collaborations to be made…" Jesús said

"Yeah, we were going to fight each other, but we saw you running up the rock so we decided to make an alliance until you were defeated at least." Gaby said

"I see. Well, I gotta say. I'll try my best, but at the same time I'll try not to go too far. I'll just tell you. If you feel I'm holding back, I'm not, I'm trying my best to fight properly." Jesús said and drew Sora

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Both girls said at the same time and then they rushed Jesús.

'Now how do I go about this?' he said to himself as he started dodging slashes from both girls 'I could use the back of my sword…but entering Bankai wouldn't make a difference…I guess I might as well just close my eyes and fight with energy sensing…but we did put an area limit for just close range, so in other words about three meters…I guess that one's out of the question too…'

Gaby threw a slash at Jesús' head and he blocked with Sora. Mizore tried attacking while he was preoccupied with Gaby and he dropped under her attack.

"Well, I guess there's no way to go around this." Jesús said and jumped upwards.

"Mizore!" Gaby yelled

"Right" Mizore replied and started throwing Kunai at Jesús

Jesús dodged the attacks and blocked the ones that couldn't be dodged. The shave damage started lowering his "hit points" slowly.

"Ban…" Jesús started saying as he almost reached the floor "…kai!" when he landed a smoke cloud appeared and with the light that emanated from him the smoke became blindingly bright

"Where did he go?" Mizore asked

"I don't know, I can't sense him." Gaby replied

"There!" Mizore said and slashed to her right.

Jesús blocked her slashed and then dodged her second sword by jumping over her. He slashed at her and she managed to block in time.

"He's right next to me!" Mizore said and then the smoke started clearing making everything slightly easier to see.

"Got it!" Gaby replied and ran towards Mizore. Both girls started attacking Jesús again.

'I need to create an opening for myself otherwise they'll take me out quickly.' Jesús said to himself and then started watching both girls. He activated the Sharingan but limited its sensing area so he wouldn't be breaking the set rules. "There!" Jesús said and slashed at Mizore and got her right arm, she dropped her sword. "Here's more!" he said and jumped and kicked Gaby away and he slashed down at Mizore across the back. 'Shit…got carried away.'

Both girls' "hit points" were barely below the half mark. Jesús' "hit points" were nearing the danger area.

'Damn…one more attack and I'm technically done for. I need to at least take one of them with me…I'd like to rephrase that…' Jesús started thinking to himself and while he was distracted with his dumb train of thought Mizore and Gaby rushed him again.

"Shit!" he said and ducked under Mizore's attack and then Gaby got closer to attack too. 'Gaby it is.' He said and got ready for impact

Gaby slashed him across the chest and depleted the rest of his "hit points". Jesús on the other hand launched the Getsuga Tenshou at point blank knowing he would take her down but not injure her.

"A double KO I'm happy with that. That's the best I could have done in this situation." Jesús said out loud.

"That was very well done, for someone who doesn't fights girls at full power." Gaby said collapsed near him. Since their "hit points" were both zero they couldn't move their legs due to the seal.

"I guess." He replied laughing "Still, out in my first fight even though it was my idea…"

"Really? I didn't think you wouldn't have defeated anyone before this." Mizore said

"I was thinking about how to go about this on the first couple minutes after we started. I actually started moving about 10 minutes ago." Jesús replied

"Well, you went down on your first fight, but it was a two on one and against two girls. At least you took one of us down." Gaby said she sat up helping herself with her arms and then started some quick healing for minor injuries.

"Like I said, I'm happy like this." Jesús said and did the same.

"Well, if you two will excuse me, I'll move on now." Mizore said

"Good luck!" both called and she took off.

Of in the distance…

"How about this!" Yukari yelled as she sent a few of her cards to attack.

"Not quick enough." Kurt replied dodging the cards and closing the distance between the two.

"Then how about this!" Yukari said and then the star in her sword flew at him.

"Shit…" Kurt said and drop rolled out of the way.

Quickly enough the star came back and made Kurt stop moving forward and dodge out of the way from it.

"Ah!" Yukari yelled and slashed down at Kurt while he was distracted.

Kurt took a heavy load of damage from the slash and the star hitting him a couple times and his "hit points" entered the danger area.

'What do I do? I'm trying my best but I'm still not good enough. If anything my speed was the only thing helping but that's gone now that she's using her star…' Kurt thought as he started getting up.

"Let's end this." Yukari said and shot her star at Kurt's head.

'I have nothing else…' Kurt said to himself and then…

The star was stopped by a snake head shaped from spiritual pressure.

"Orochi." Kurt said and then seven other snake heads started forming around him.

"What's that?" Yukari asked a little afraid

"This is Orochi's special ability." Kurt said and then he started running at Yukari "They may be made of energy but sadly they have a short range." He confessed and then attacked

Kurt slashed at Yukari and she blocked the slash. From her blind spots the 8 snake heads bit into her flesh making her get numb and her "hit points" to lower slowly. Yukari managed to shot the star and the star set her free from the snakes' fangs.

"Those are pretty mean…" Yukari said rubbing some of the spots where she got bit

"Yeah, forgot to say that they hurt." Kurt said

"But that's not enough." Yukari said and casted a quick spell on herself.

The spell she casted made whatever the snaked injected her with to be spelled out of her body and then close the bite marks. Right after the spell finished she rushed Kurt and started her Attack with projectile attacks from her cards and star. The snake heads bit and blocked the cards and star bit couldn't stop all of them. Kurt and Yukari were now on a one-on-one that he was clearly loosing. Yukari made a quick stab and got Kurt on the side. This took his "hit points"  
>down to the point that one hit would make him lose. Yukari too was very low on points and was also at the point where if she got hit once directly she would lose the match.<p>

'I can't lose on the first fight. I have to be the one to win.' Both thought to themselves and then rushed each other one last time.

Once close enough Kurt slid down holding his sword horizontally in an attempt to get Yukari's legs and maybe put her down. Yukari on the other hand jumped attempting an uppercut slash and both missed. Kurt sent Orochi to attack while Yukari was facing away from him and she shot her star. The star broke through the snakes and went straight for Kurt. The star hit Kurt in the middle of the chest and took his "Hit points" out. Yukari won the fight. Both teens sighed now that the fight was over and then smiled at each other.

"That was a good fight." Kurt said sitting up.

"Back at ya. I thought I was gonna lose for a second." Yukari replied

"Just a second?" Kurt asked playfully. The two laughed and talked for a couple seconds about their fight and gave each other pointers. Once they were done Yukari moved on.

**Jesús: "That's that."**

**Josue: "Man, maybe you should add another fight for next chapter."**

**Tsukune: "I have to agree, this felt kinda quick."**

**Jesús: "I was thinking the same thing. If anything I just might add more details to the fights. If push comes to shove then I might add another fight into the mix."**

**Kurumu: "So that's this week's?"**

**Moka: "Looks that way."**

**Jesús: "Well, that's it so I'll get working on the next one ASAP. Please leave a review telling me what you think. We hope to see you all next time."**

**Everyone: "See ya!" **


	85. Chapter 85

**Jesús: "We have returned yet again. One more chapter anyone?"**

**[Crickets chirping]**

**Jesús: "Hello?" [Looks all around] "I think I'm alone today…OK Party time. Well, Story time, new chapter, blah, blah, blah. Disclaimer time" [Disclaimer] "I don't own the R+V series nor any Anime/Manga/Videogame referenced in this story."**

Chapter 85 (Epic Straining Time part 4)

Normal POV

Half an hour since the beginning of the training free for all contest. Six people remaining. Who amongst them will come out on top? Everyone is been walking in every other direction to try and find their next target.

"OK then. Where might they be? According to this name listing seal only Tsukune remains from the guys, I hope I come across him instead of any of the girls…" Josue said attempting to find someone to fight, his "Hit points" replenished slowly after his fight with Bexley and were now back to max capacity.

Off in the distance Josue saw a figure. Someone walking in his direction.

"It would be cheating if I used it to spot this person, but I know they're there so…" Josue stated and started a couple hand sings. This hand signs were a Hyuga clan only technique to activate the Byakugan. Josue learned it from Hinata on the earlier episodes and being able to use any Kekkei Genkai in the series he activated the Byakugan for a couple seconds and looked at the person approaching him to make sure who it was.

"It is Tsukune. Thank god I don't have to fight a girl." Josue said and started walking in Tsukune's direction.

After reaching a distance in which both could see each other both stopped and just looked each other in the eyes.

"So I'm guessing this means we're fighting?" Tsukune said

"It does. Although I'll be honest and say that I'm happy I'm fighting you. I've noticed how you've progressed and I've wanted to test your new skills." Josue said and then put his hand to the First Tsurugi's hilt.

"So, I'm guessing you would like for me to go at full power?" Tsukune said and took a ready stance. He lowered his body with his right foot in front and put his hand to his sword's hilt without gripping but ready to do so.

"I would very much appreciate it, yes. Although, that is completely up to you." Josue said and he brought his sword in front of himself but let it hit the ground.

"Alright then, I hope my abilities are what you're expecting." Tsukune said and kept his position as he just looked at Josue's eyes and then the sword, then back.

Both teens waited, thinking of a strategy and looking for an opening.

'Wow, what happened to Tsukune. He's so different from when we first made it to this dimension. He sends out a pressure almost like the one he sends out in the Manga after mastering his Alucard training…' Josue thought to himself feeling intimidated by Tsukune's new confident look.

'Josue's got more fighting experience than I do. He also wields a larger sword that splits into six different ones. He can switch from single handed to duo-wield in a matter of milliseconds. He can appear any of the swords that make this giant blade at will and in his ultimate form, which they call "Bankai", the remaining swords from the original swords hover around him adding extra attacks. The only way to get around all of this is to actually avoid the hovering blades.' Tsukune thought, thinking of Josue's abilities and how he could counter them.

"Here!" Josue yelled and then one of the Dagger blades flew at Tsukune.

Tsukune used a draw slash to deflect the sword and right away his sword returned to the sheath at his waist.

'Impressive. His reaction time is a lot faster than I thought.' Josue said admiring what Tsukune had done.

'I have to be careful. He has many more blades to spare than I do. If I somehow loose grip from Jakuten this match might as well be lost.' Tsukune said waiting for the next strike.

'That look in his eyes…is just like he is trying to see everything from my end and figure out just what I'm going to do next…' Josue said

"Then how about this!" Josue said and rushed Tsukune.

Josue threw the Dagger blades at Tsukune and stuck three of the remaining four swords on the ground. He kept the hollow blade in hand being the lightest and easiest to maneuver. Tsukune spun in between the two daggers and as soon as he landed he blocked Josue's horizontal Slash coming from the left. Tsukune and Josue locked swords and neither was letting the other get the upper hand in this situation.

'Come!' Josue thought and then the serrated sword appeared on his left hand and he attempted a second slash at Tsukune from the right. 'I got him this time for sure.' Josue gasped and widen his eyes at what he saw right after.

Tsukune did not try to dodge the sword as many would think he would have tried. Instead Tsukune blocked with the most unbelievable skill. Tsukune adjusted his sword so he could still stay locking swords with Josue and blocked the serrated sword with the tip of the hilt of his own sword.

"I gotta be honest Josue. And I'm not trying to mock you or anything, but…you're gonna have to try a little harder than that…" Tsukune said and then he kicked Josue away.

'No way…' Josue said to himself in disbelief 'I can't believe Tsukune has gained this much skill while traveling with us…he's actually as strong if not stronger than he is in the Manga…I gotta say I'm happy for him, but I'm also scared since I'm the one facing him on a one-on-one battle.' Josue finished and then snapped himself out from his daze state.

"Alright then Tsukune. I'll start fighting at the top of my ability from now on." Josue said and gripped the Hollow blade tightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!_" Tsukune said and re-sheathed his sword and got in the stance he was in at the beginning of the battle.

This time both teens only took a couple seconds to scan each other and then rushed each other right away, Tsukune kept a low posture as he ran towards Josue and Josue was backhanding the Hollow blade in his right hand. Once they were both within attacking range they slashed at each other's heads, Josue missed Tsukune by a hair, but Tsukune got Josue enough to lower Josue's "hit points" just below the halfway mark. Josue backed away right away and called forth all the blades and put the First Tsurugi back together into one big sword.

Josue rushed Tsukune as soon as his sword was completed and used an uppercut slash that sent Tsukune up into the air. Josue followed and started spinning the sword.

'This is the sword original main technique. Jesús called it "Omni Slash" if I remember.' Tsukune said and got ready for what was to come.

The swords scattered around Tsukune and right away Josue flew straight at Tsukune at a blinding speed. Tsukune was able to block the slash and push out of the way. The second slash came and he was able to dodge it as well as the third slash. The fourth slash came from Tsukune's blind spot like it did with Jesús but Tsukune used his new unbelievable speed and deflected the slash. The fifth and sixth slash were dodged and then when the final slash, downwards stab, came Tsukune was ready. The last slash came and Tsukune dodged it at last second and kicked Josue down to the ground. All the swords fell along with him and clanked all around Josue.

'Wow…if that can't take him out then there is only one last thing I can do…' Josue said to himself and got up and looked at his "hit points" he was getting close to the danger area.

'That may have missed, but I still took a toll on the couple slashes that I blocked.' Tsukune said looking at his own "hit point" gauge and seeing it lower to just above the middle area.

Josue activated his Bankai and the swords, excluding the main blade, started hovering around him.

'Is time to end this then?' Tsukune said and activated Bankai himself.

Tsukune's sword changed from a Katana into a really thin Estoc without handguard, the sword looked like any contact with Josue's sword or even hitting him directly in some way the sword would snap.

"Let's end this now." Josue said

"You read my mind." Tsukune said and then both rushed one last time.

Both reached attacking range and then Josue slashed first. Tsukune blocked the slash as well as the two extra strikes and Josue was surprised this thin sword didn't snap. Josue continued slashing, but not aimlessly but more like in an attempt to make an opening to attack. At this split second Tsukune's eyes shined a light blue and then he stepped forward and stabbed Josue in a very precise spot in the right shoulder. This stab locked Josue's arm making him drop his sword and taking out the remaining "hit points."

Tsukune drew his sword out from Josue's shoulder and to Josue's surprise even though the sword actually pierced into Josue's arm it did not draw any blood.

"What was that?" Josue asked in total amazement

"Once Jakuten enters Bankai form this sword becomes unbreakable and as thin as an acupuncture needle. I can see your weakest spots and attack them on a pressure point that would do whatever I'd like; lock your body, disarm the limb, or even kill my enemy." Tsukune explained

"Ok, but how come you didn't draw any blood at the end?" Josue asked one last time

"Well just as my sword is thin as a needle it doesn't draw blood since it breaks the skin only enough to enter and not cause bleeding." Tsukune explained.

"Wow…You're amazing. You've already surpassed me and Jesús without us even realizing it…" Josue said 'you have even surpassed the you from the Manga.' Josue added to himself

"Well, I'll be moving on now." Tsukune said and started walking

"Alright then. good luck." Josue said and just waved at Tsukune.

**Jesús: "That's that. Hope you all enjoyed."**

**Everyone: "What's up?" **

**Jesús: "Where were you all?"**

**Josue: "Lost!"**

**Alexis: "Remind us next time not to let Bexley drive."**

**Bexley: "Let me guess chapter's over?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah."**

**Everyone: "dang it…"**

**Jesús: "You know what? Every time I try I pretty much fail, but I'd like to see how many of my readers are at all interested or awaiting the results of these fights."**

**Josue: "Which means…?"**

**Bexley: "Let me guess, Mini contest?"**

**Jesús: "Yup. Now the remaining people are; Tsukune, Alexis, Yukari, Moka, Mizore. Chose amongst the remaining people whom you think will win. And leave your guess in the reviews. All winners will be listed at the end of the last chapter of this "training contest" and you will not know who won until the end. You can only place your guess until next chapter goes up so I'll make the deadline of this be on Sunday Nov. 16. Good luck everyone."**

**Josue: "Now what?"**

**Jesús: "Now I work on the next chapter."**

**Everyone: "Bye!" **


	86. Chapter 86

**Jesús: "We're back."**

**Josue: "And this time we didn't let Bexley drive."**

**Alexis: "We took the bus."**

**Bexley: "Where is the Yokai crew?"**

**Tsukune and Moka: "Sorry we're late!"**

**Moka: "Kurumu was held back by a teacher and then she got all of us involved. Things got fixed and we barely made it."**

**Jesús: "Why are you and Tsukune only here?"**

**Tsukune and Moka: [Realization] "Oh…"**

**Tsukune: "I think we forgot to tell them we were supposed to come here today…"**

**Jesús: "They should have known. In any case back in track. Update time. Disclaimer anyone?"**

**Tsukune: "Jesús doesn't own the R+V series nor the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 86 (Epic Training Time part 5)

Normal POV

The remaining five fighters continue to roam through battle ground.

"I think the designated fighting area is just too large…" Yukari said as she kept walking looking all around herself.

In her surroundings nothing but rocks of all sizes, some blocked her view, others were just good obstacles but most of them were like pillars.

"I'm tired of this. I think I'll just wait right here…" Yukari said and sat down.

'You might want to over think that' she heard

"Don't worry about it Hoshi. I'm the only one here. Also, this place is so big that I doubt anyone would walk by here…" Yukari said and then she jumped from her spot.

'Told ya.' Hoshi said and then went completely quiet.

"Where are you?" Yukari said and then from behind one of the "Pillar" stones walked Alexis

"You were a little relaxed. You might want to keep full senses about this." Alexis said and then her sword turned from a lotus back to a blade meaning she deactivated her Bankai form.

"So I get to fight you huh?" Yukari said

"Yeah pretty much." Alexis replied and got ready for battle.

Both girls drew their weapon and held it in front of themselves. Yukari was the first to do something.

"Take this!" she yelled and then a few of her trademark cards flew at Alexis

Alexis slashed at them and cut them at the middle then rushed in.

'So fast.' Yukari said

"Keep focused." Alexis said and slashed upwards at Yukari cutting her arm and lowering her "hit points" slightly.

Yukari jumped high and then sent more cards towards Alexis, she also activated her healing spell top stop minor bleeding. Yukari started descending and when she reached attacking distance she slashed down at Alexis with Hoshi. Alexis took a big hit and her "Hit points" lowered by about a third.

"Good hit there." Alexis said as she held her shoulder being the spot she got hit in.

"Thanks." Yukari said and then she went in for another attack.

Alexis started blocking and attacking according to how Yukari moved. Both their "Hit points" lowered slowly from the Shave damage. And when both reached near the halfway mark they jumped away from each other.

"A lot better than I thought you'd be." Alexis said

"Thanks. I guess I could say the same thing." Yukari said

The two girls now took a moment to examine their opponents attacking patters and try to make a strategy.

'Alexis is a good fighter. She changes her approach from time to time making it a little difficult to predict what she'll do next, but even amongst that there's a pattern. She usually switches from Powers strikes to Counter strikes then to Speed slashing. The most difficult so far has been her counter strikes. Is like she knows what I'm going to do and decides what to do before I do it…' Yukari kept thinking to herself

'Yukari has one major thing going for her. She's younger, thus making her shorter and a smaller target. She also switches from distance to close combat with her magical attacks. So far she hasn't used her Star so I guess she's not in Shikai just yet…I need to try to beat her before she gets a chance to do that…' Alexis said to herself

'Only five of us are left. I have to be the one to win…' both girls said and then rushed each other.

Yukari and Alexis clashed swords and then Alexis jumped away from their location.

"What was that…?" Alexis questioned referring to a small green flash that went past her face just before jumping.

"Good dodge there." Yukari said and then the small green light started hovering around her and then stopped at the tip of her Sword/Wand.

"You mean you've been in Shikai this whole time?" Alexis asked

"I can enter it whenever I want. Just learned this of course." Yukari said and then she swung her sword at Alexis and the small green star flew at Alexis at the speed of light.

'Shit.' Alexis said and dropped out of the way. At this moment all she could do was dodge the small star that appeared to move on its own. 'Yeah? Well two can play at this game.' Alexis said and kept dodging and suddenly jumped high up.

"Bankai!" Alexis said and then her sword changed back to a lotus. "Go!" she yelled and then all the petals flew at Yukari.

Both Alexis and Yukari were now dodging extremely fast objects and would from time to time block them and take minor damage from the Shave Damage.

'If this keeps up I'm going to lose. I have to dodge more things than she does. She has a higher chance than I do to land a direct hit. I have to enter Bankai form too.' Yukari said to herself and tried to get some distance.

"Ban-" Yukari started

"No you don't!" Alexis said and she put her hilt at Yukari's back.

"How…" Yukari said being affected by the paralysis effect.

"Small spikes remain at the hilt to not leave me completely defenseless if the petals are flying about and the enemy closes in." right after Alexis answered the petals flew at Yukari and depleted her "hit points"

"Don't worry; I removed the deadly poisons from my sword so you'll be ok." Alexis said and then sheathed her sword.

"Good. I wouldn't really like to die." Yukari replied and both laughed for a second.

"I'll be moving on now. This is almost over so I want it to end and go home. I want to sleep in a proper bed." Alexis said

"I second that. Good luck." Yukari said and then Alexis walked off.

On another part of the gigantic battle field was another pair of girls fighting.

"Why haven't you finished this huh? You've landed plenty of good hits." Mizore said, her "hit points" already nearing the danger area.

"I really don't like using that during Training matches…" Moka replied referring to her Bankai ability. "...it just feels really unfair to use when is supposed to be for practice."

"I understand just what you mean. But if you don't practice it enough you might not master it to the full extent of its abilities." Mizore replied and got ready for another rush.

"You're right, but still…" Moka said and just took a defensive position. Moka's "Hit points" were almost at the danger area too.

"Well then if you won't attack to finish then I will." Mizore said and rushed.

Moka blocked the attacks she started receiving shave damage in heavy loads.

"How about this, If you attack me and I have just enough points that one hit, no matter what, can take me down activate the special skill." Mizore said and she kept attacking.

"Are you sure about that?" Moka asked and jumped putting some space in between Mizore and herself.

Both girls just stayed in their positions looking at each other and as if hearing what went through Mizore's Mind Moka ran towards Mizore and then started making zigzag motions towards her. Mizore then started shooting fire and ice arrow like blasts from her swords. And after many misses she shot a couple gigantic blasts that shaped a fire and ice dragon. The dragon chomped down on Moka and Moka didn't have any way of avoiding damage than jumping into the dragon's mouth.

"This should finish you." Mizore said and then the Dragon exploded.

Instead of Moka being defeated as she would have imagined Moka stood as if nothing had happened. Moka's sword shined a crimson red and then Mizore realized that the dragon exploded, but not due to her command but to her lack of control.

"This was the only way out of that for me. Sorry." Moka said and the stabbed her sword into her thigh making Mizore stab herself in the thigh and loose the remaining points she had left.

"I thought you didn't want to use the Bankai skill." Mizore said

"You wanted me to. Also, that was the only way out of that without losing for me." Moka said and the two girls exchanged a friendly giggle. The two girls tended to each other's injuries and after a couple minutes Moka moved on.

Three fighters left now…Who will be the winner?

**Jesús: "That's that."**

**Tsukune: "So I made it to the top three huh? I don't know how I feel about that?"**

**Moka: "I know what you mean. Is really embarrassing to be on the top three in any competition."**

**Josue: "Yeah. Is a lot better than losing in the first fight huh?"**

**Jesús and Bexley: "Fuck off!"**

**Josue: "You guys hear anything?"**

**Alexis: "I think that was the sound of the lower fighters."**

**Jesús and Bexley: "We said Fuck Off!"**

**Moka: "Jesús at least you beat one of the two people you fought right? And Bexley, you were technically out numbered."**

**Jesús: "Ah Moka, you are such an angle, unlike two people I know, you know not to rub failures in someone's face."**

**Alexis: "What did you say?"**

**Jesús: "That I need to start running for my life." [Flees]**

**Alexis: "No you don't!" [Gives Chase]**

**Jesús: [Outside] "Josue! I leave the outro to you."**

**Josue: "Well, while Jesús gets killed probably really slowly. We hope you all enjoyed and come back next time for another update, and probably the finals of this mini contest. Everyone please leave a review telling us what you think of this so far and we'll see you all later."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!"**


	87. Chapter 87

**Jesús: "About two years now…well, a little over depending on when this goes up…"**

**Josue: "I know man. It feels just like yesterday…"**

**Jesús: "Sure does…Where does time go?"**

**Alexis: "What the hell are you two on about?"**

**Bexley: "Don't you remember what happened last year around this time of year?"**

**Tsukune: "Oh yeah, the second year of this Fanfiction account and technically this story is here."**

**Moka: "Wow, is been a whole two years since already?"**

**Kurumu: "You mean this story's made it through two years already?"**

**Jesús: "Apparently…Man, and to think that this was going to be a quick story. I honestly thought that if I took long posting this it would be a little over a year. But then more ideas to fill in the missing links and all that came up and it now is what it is…"**

**Josue: "Well, We shouldn't bore the readers with us reminiscing how about we get the show on the road?"**

**Everyone: "Right!"**

**Jesús: [Disclaimer] "I don't own the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

Chapter 87 (Epic Training Time Part 6, End)

Normal POV

The final three contestants already have all their "Hit Points" back at 100% they're looking for the next challenger. Tsukune is trying a bird's Eye view by searching from the top of a rock pillar, Alexis is running through the area at top speed And Moka is carefully cruising through the battle ground. Unknown to all three of them they are nearby each other.

"Now where are you two?" All three teens said at the same time.

Tsukune saw a bit in the distance a dust cloud. Being the first lead to an opponent he started moving towards it. After about 5 minutes of chasing said dust cloud Alexis came to a stop in front of him.

"So you're my second place match huh?" Alexis asked

"Seems that way. Though I really wish I could have lost earlier now…" Tsukune said laughing nervously.

"What's the matter?" Alexis asked and took a simple ready stance

"Its just that I don't want to hurt a girl." Tsukune said

"Come on, Let's just treat this as a training match. Whoever wins drops out so let's just do our best ok?" Alexis said

"Fine…" Tsukune started "…then let's get this started." He finished and took the stance he had against Josue.

Alexis got started right away without even trying to come up with a strategy. As soon as she reached Tsukune's attack range she vanished and Tsukune's slash just went though nothing.

"What?" he said surprised since he didn't see this coming.

"You have to predict what you're going to predict." Alexis said rushing him from behind and slashing Tsukune all across the back

'Damn, I really didn't think she's be this fast.' Tsukune said and then jumped away to get some space in between the two.

Alexis rushed him again not letting him rest from his previous injury and Tsukune kept blocking her attacks. Tsukune's "Hit points" were at just about half way down and suddenly…

"huff…" Alexis said and she held her stomach.

Tsukune found an opening and kneed her. While her defense was down he quickly activated Bankai and started attacking her. Alexis was barely able to block most of his attacks since his attack at her stomach knocked the wind out of her and she couldn't regain it while fighting. Tsukune stabbed at her shoulders and knees and landed the hits in all his desired places. Soon enough Alexis' whole body was paralyzed and her health was already nearing the danger area.

"Sorry about his. I didn't want to get too rough so this was the easiest way for me to fight." Tsukune said and then raised his sword to land the final strike.

When Tsukune attempted to stab down at her and finish off her points he stopped mid-stab and jumped away from her. As soon as he landed he kept dodging.

'What is that?' he asked himself and then used Jakuten's special ability and saw several small dots flying at him. 'She managed to activate her Bankai and shot the petals.' Tsukune said and kept dodging the petals.

The petals kept missing him but at the same time landed damage on him due to the shave damage seal.

'Damn, since it's come to this…' Tsukune said and then quickly started moving his sword and stabbed all the petals at the middle and stopped their movements.

"How did you do that?" Alexis asked surprised to see that Tsukune had stabbed all the petals at the same spot and thus she had lost the match.

"I'll be honest; I'm surprised that I managed this. Now if you don't mind…" Tsukune said and stabbed Alexis' chest and lowered her "hit points" to zero then "unlocked" Alexis' limbs.

Alexis noticed that she was indeed out of the competition and just calmed herself down.

"Well, at least this means that this is almost over. Now then move on to fight Moka." Alexis said

"What?" Tsukune said and then closed his right eye to check if there was anyone else left. Indeed Moka's name was still present. "You mean you didn't fight each other and you weren't the last one?"

"Nope, good luck." Alexis said and motioned him to leave.

"But, this is Moka. I don't want to fight her." Tsukune said

"Then try to drop out by lowering your own points." Alexis said

Tsukune right away attempted to stab his leg, which he did but his "hit points" didn't drop at all.

"I guess Jesús and Josue didn't want anyone dropping out…" Tsukune said and then just sighed "Well, I guess there is nothing else but to move on."

"Yup. See ya!" Alexis said and then Tsukune faded at the distance

A couple hundred meters away from his last fight Tsukune made a sudden stop.

"Moka…" he said to the girl standing in front of him

"Tsukune…" The Pinkette standing about ten meters away from him replied

"Moka…" he repeated.

"Tsukune…" she repeated too.

'This is just about you only chance. If you two want to kiss like you always try you might want to do that now that the other girls are technically frozen.' Both heard a voice that snapped them out of their trance.

"Was that Jesús?" Moka asked

"Yeah." Tsukune replied

'You Idiot. They might not have been stopped by the other girls, but you Cock blocked him this time.' they suddenly heard Josue's voice.

'Sorry, is just that they take forever when they're in that "Moka…" "Tsukune…" back and forth.' They heard Jesús' voice again.

"How do you know we found each other?" Tsukune asked

'Well I started watching everything from a bird's eye view with a sand eye since I lost.' Jesús said

'Anyway, we'll stop talking this time so you can finish this fight.' Josue said and then there was total silence.

Both teens stood there with dark red blushes on their faces. After a couple minutes of awkward silence Tsukune decided to speak.

"So then, should we get started so we can finally go home?" he said and took his favorite stance with his sheathed sword.

"Right." Moka replied and took a similar stance as Tsukune's except her hand wasn't by the hilt of the sword and she was holding the sword slightly more pointed downwards.

"At the count of three is fine?" Tsukune asked

"Fine by me…" Moka replied

"One…" Tsukune said and he lowered his stance a bit more, as if ready to pounce.

"Two…" Moka said and she too lowered her stance.

"Three!" Both yelled out and burst forward towards each other.

Soon enough both were locking swords the shave damage slowly building up and Tsukune's "hit points" hadn't replenished completely from his previous encounter.

'Shit!" he said to himself and jumped away from Moka when his "hit points" reached a 30% left mark. 'The way this looks two, maybe three direct hits and I'll be down…'

"Tsukune, I don't want to fight…" Moka said

"Neither do I…" Tsukune replied

"But she wants to test you…" Moka said

"Huh?" Tsukune replied really confused

[Just let me out already. I want to see the strength that allowed him to be the second place.] Inner Moka said to Moka through the Rosary.

[Fine, but please don't hurt him too much.] Outer Moka said

[Even I have my limits. Besides, I'll be honest and tell you that I can't hurt him too much…] Inner Moka replied and Outer Moka started doing hand signs.

"Sudden Awakening" Moka said and then her Hair Color changed from her "Normal" Pink to the Threatening Silver her eyes too changed from Green to Crimson and her fangs got slightly longer.

"Let's get this really started. I only have five minutes." Moka said in her Inner self and then did some quick stretches and then gripped her sword.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel intimidated. He didn't just have "Low Health" but he was fighting Inner Moka.

'What am I gonna do? There's no way I can beat her…' Tsukune said

[How about trying full power?] Tsukune heard

'I don't know Jakuten. They're both Moka, I don't want to hurt either.' Tsukune replied

[This could help you see how much you've improved. Come on, just try it] Jakuten said and then Tsukune nodded a yes

Tsukune started shining and soon enough his sword changed again from a Katana to the really thin Estoc.

"Let's do this then." he said and then rushed in to attack Moka.

Both clashed swords a couple times. Tsukune's Attacks were now limited to stabbing and Moka was just deflecting his attacks off in different directions. Tsukune's eyes started shining blue and suddenly he moved his attack slightly to the side and got Moka on the right Pelvic Joint. Moka's right leg froze and she jumped away with her left leg. While on mid air Moka hit a pressure point on her right leg and she regained movement to her leg.

'Darn it she knows how to counter pressure points.' Tsukune said

"You gotta try a little harder boy." Moka then vanished and appeared right in front of Tsukune and slashed across his chest.

Blood made its way to Moka's sword and then the blade changed to Crimson red.

"It's over." Moka said and started to stab her leg with the red sword

Tsukune started moving along with Moka and he found that he still had control over his other limbs. He pushed his hand away from his leg while hitting his own pressure point to drop his sword. Moka caught the sword with her other hand and attempted a second stab. Tsukune didn't have much of a way to stop this time aside from trying to dodge with his leg. He jumped at Moka and threw a kick that landed on her hand knocking her sword away. They kept this up for a couple minutes and then Tsukune gained control of himself even if Moka tried controlling him.

'So this only works for about two minutes huh?' Tsukune said and then "unlocked" his hand.

Moka tried to control him again, yet she didn't know she couldn't. Tsukune tried to keep the act up and locked her arm as well as made her drop her sword. She attempted to do so again with her other hand but her stopped her a second time. Having lost both her arms she kicked the sword up and caught it with her mouth. Moka used her usual Kicking fighting style and added slashes with the sword at her mouth every other attack. Tsukune's shave damage reached its limit and wouldn't go lower any more.

'So now she has to land a direct hit huh?' he said and then. Both did a final rush.

Moka dropped her sword from her mouth and then kicked it at Tsukune; he dodged the sword and continued attacking her. Both continued trying to land hits on each other and then Moka managed to trip Tsukune. Tsukune shut his eyes out of instinct and when he opened them Moka's sword was right in front of him.

"Damn." He said and attempted to block it but it was too late, the sword stabbed him on the shoulder taking the last damage point he had.

"You did better than I had expected." Moka said and then she started shining and slowly turning back into her "Outer" self.

"Thank you. I did better than I had expected too." Tsukune replied

"You little punk." Moka said and then she fully turned back to her "Outer" self

After Moka and Tsukune finished their fight the last seal Jesús and Josue set on everyone activated and they were all transferred back to the main area of Urahara's training ground. After everyone made sure they didn't have any serious Injury Everyone got ready to leave.

"Well then, it was a pleasure to be here." Jesús said and then everyone bowed to Urahara

"Thank you for your Hospitality." They all said at the same time.

"Not at all, it was fun having you here. Come back any time if you wish." Urahara said

"Thank you for the offer…" Jesús said and opened the portal back home. "BTW, some time from now, I'd say a few months; these ladies will show up at your front door…" he said pointing to the girls of the group. "They may ask you for training. Please don't deny them. Also, they will ask you for Zanpaku-to. Could you please keep in mind who has what and give them the same ones?" Jesús finished and then Urahara made a quick note of the Zanpaku-to taken by the group of teens and then he smiled at the group.

"Don't worry about it." Urahara said

"Thank you. Well, we'll be leaving now." Jesús said and everyone walked thought the portal.

"Man finally we get a good bed to sleep in." Alexis said

"Yeah, how long has it been since?" Moka added

"…" Jesús stayed quiet.

"What's the matter?" Josue asked

"What Moka just said…" Jesús replied

"What? "How long has it been?"" Moka repeated

"Yeah, I can only send is back as far as two weeks." Jesús informed.

What awaits them back home…?

**Jesús: "Well, that's it."**

**Moka: "So what waits for us back home?"**

**Josue: "The one and only worst thing in the world…Worst than even the worstest thing you can think off."**

**Everyone: *Gulp***

**Alexis: "I don't think "Worstest" is a word."**

**Jesús: "School."**

**Everyone: "AAHHHH!"**

**Jesús: "Though don't worry, I'm sure something is there besides the obvious."**

**Random voice: "Of course you're sure you're the author."**

**[Awkward silence]**

**Jesús: "well then. I hope you all enjoyed this and come back next time for another update. Please leave a review to tell us what you think and we'll see you all later."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**


	88. Chapter 88

**Jesús: "On to the third year for this story."**  
><strong>[Crickets chirping]<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Wow…no excitement at all?"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Well, you did say your story wasn't that popular."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Touché. Now for the few readers that have followed up until now we have an update for you."<strong>  
><strong>Random reader: "yeah!"<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "And we're still here."<strong>  
><strong>Random reader: "We love you Moka!"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Security!"<strong>  
><strong>[Random screaming and struggling.]<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "So then everyone ready?"<strong>  
><strong>Tsukune: "As we'll ever be."<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "Right!"<strong>  
><strong>Mizore: "I wonder how many lines I'll get this year."<strong>  
><strong>Yukari: "Holy crap where were you?"<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: "Did everyone make it this time?"<strong>  
><strong>Kurt: "Seems that way."<strong>  
><strong>Gaby: "Yup, you have a full house."<strong>  
><strong>Kurumu: "Who stepped on me?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "I wish I'd have more space for my friends. Disclaimer time!"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: [Disclaimer] "Jesús (I) don't own R+V nor any of the AnimeManga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**  
>Chapter 88 (Racing Time)<br>Jesús POV  
>"Where in heaven's name have the…one, two, three…Thirteen? Where have you all been?" Nekonome-Sensei asked. As I had suspected, the furthest back in time I would be able to get us was a week past approval.<br>"The head master allowed us to go on a training trip, but there was a bit of a…Hold Back…" I answered trying to keep the fact we were captured attacked, and technically fought to the death a few times.  
>"Even if you were busy with something shouldn't you have at least called or sent a message somehow?" she asked again.<br>"Sorry, all means of communication are impossible where we went." Josue answered this time.  
>"Where is the note the head master gave you? he did give you a signed permission note right?" she asked for the third time and I pulled a piece of paper that was clearly older than a few weeks.<br>"Where did you get that?" Josue asked in a whisper trying to keep Nekonome-Sensei from hearing  
>"Before we went to bleach I asked the head master in case we showed up late. He only gave me a couple days after the small break." I said and passed the paper over to Sensei.<br>-Headmaster's Note-  
>[I have granted the members of the Multiservice squad to take some time away from school in order to tone their skills and improve themselves to make their services better for their clients and themselves. Signed: Mikogami Tenmei, Head master of Yokai Academy.] Was written on the paper and Nekonome-Sensei read it and calmed down a bit.<br>"Well then, at least you're all back and can get studying again. everyone please go to your classes and get all your missing work. Everything is piled up on each of your desks." Nekonome-Sensei said and we all went to our classrooms.  
>After getting all the work, which turned out to be a few packets of Math and Science we all gathered in my room and started working as one big group. We worked on the math stuff for a couple hours and finished every problem and right away started on our Science packets.<br>"Man, I'm so bored." Josue said  
>"I agree." I replied dropping back on the ground.<br>"Come on, we just barely started working on this…" Moka said  
>"Actually, we've been working on our missing work for just about two hours." Mizore replied<br>"How about we play some videogames?" I said already at my wits end.  
>"What's the matter? Can the kitty cat not take book work in heavy loads?" Kurumu said teasingly.<br>"I'm almost half way through the science packets." I replied annoyed and rubbing my eyes.  
>"Well then? How about we play Mario kart?" Alexis asked going through my games<br>"I don't have it" I said  
>"You have Double Dash." She said showing the game box<br>"Well…I do have it…in any case; even if we use the 3D Motion Jutsu we don't have even teams." I said pointing out the fact there were 13 of us.  
>"I'm not interested in videogames." Kokoa said and backed away from the group to not get disturbed by the Jutsu.<br>"Alright then, everyone ready?" I asked  
>"Shouldn't we make the teams now?" Moka asked<br>"True once in there I doubt we'll be able to make them." Josue aid and went to look for the bucket with names.  
>Teams: Josue + Moka, Bexley + Mizore, Kurt + Yukari, Kurumu + Lori, Tsukune + Gaby, Alexis + Me. You know what? I'm not even surprised any more. We all stood next to the person asignated as partner and I started the hand signs for the Jutsu. After activating the 3D Motion Jutsu we all jumped into the game and were directly sent into the Kart choice screen. We all could choose whichever kart we desired. After everyone made their choice we moved on to the race track selection screen. We used the random and the stage "Luigi Circuit" was chosen.<br>"Really? The easiest stage as the first level?" I said outloud and then we were all transferred to the level.  
>The placing at the starting line, including the CPU chosen characters, was from first to last as follows; CPU1[Mario + Daisy], Kurt + Yukari, CPU2 [Yoshi + Baby Mario], Tsukune + Gaby, Josue + Moka, Bexley + Mizore, Kurumu + Lori, Alexis and Me. Lakitu came down with the starting light and started the countdown.<br>"Get ready Alexis. Keep pushing the Kart until you feel it take off." I said and got ready.  
>"Ok." she replied and started pushing the Kart.<br>"3-2-1-Go!" Lakitu said and we all blasted off.  
>Everyone got the standard starting boost but Alexis and I got the "Double Dash" starting boost.<br>"Sayonara Suckers!" I yelled as we blasted from last to first.  
>"This is what you wanted?" Alexis yelled grabbing on to the partner station bars.<br>"Hell yeah. What's a racing game without speed?" I said  
>"Do you want to rephrase that?" Alexis yelled still trying not to lose her grip from the high speed<br>"I know it sounded like I talked about drugs but no I'm good." I said and then we went to normal max speed. "Here come the first item boxes." I said and ran through a single item box  
>From the item box Alexis got Peach's and Daisy's special, the Heart Shield.<br>"The fuck is this?" Alexis asked very confused  
>"Don't ask just use." I said and then she activated the item. A couple of hearts started hovering around our kart<br>Soon enough we made it to the first U-Turn and I started drifting on it. Josue and the other's quickly caught up due to items such as Mushrooms and stars and Josue threw a Red Turtle Shell at us.  
>"Take this!" he yelled<br>"Thanks a Million!" I yelled back and then the Shell hit the heart shield.  
>The shell got covered by one of the hearts and landed on Alexis' hand.<br>"What was that?" she asked  
>"Is a copy Shield. if just about any Item hits the shield they're given to the player on the back of the Kart." I explained<br>"That's so cool." She said and held on to the Shell.  
>"Yeah, call that a lucky shot. The heart shield is a special item so is a bit of a rare get." I said again and then everyone started bumping and pushing trying to get to the first place<br>Alexis and I got attacked by Mario/Daisy and Baxley/Mizore. They started "sandwiching" us and trying to make us lose control and drive off road.  
>"Alexis hold on." I said and I hit the brakes hard and Mario and Bexley both hit each other and drove off track.<br>Soon enough we made it to the second lap and we were still in first, but right after we passed the starting line…  
>"Incoming!" Alexis called and when I turned my face to see what was up we both got blasted by a blue shell.<br>We went straight upwards and as soon as we landed everyone started passing us.  
>"Sayonara Suckers!" Josue yelled mimicking me from the beginning of the match.<br>Everyone got about 20 seconds ahead of Alexis and me while we were stunned.  
>"This whole game is my play ground…it would be a big mistake to suddenly underestimate me." I said and we took off. We passed through a double Item block and Alexis got a Lightning and I got a Star.<br>Alexis Used the Lightning and everyone got minied, I passed my star to her and she activated it right away. I started driving through the Chain Chop's flower patch and we destroyed the Chop as we made our way to the rest of the group. We passed 7th and 6th place I started drifting on the U-turn and passed 5th place the small drift boost and boost panel made the star faster and we jumped to 3rd place. We ended the second lap on third place and then we got a Red shell from another Item box and we shot it at 2nd place.  
>"Closing in on First." Alexis said<br>"Can you see who it is?" I asked  
>"There's only one person with Pink hair so I'm guessing MokaJosue." Alexis said and then we ran through another single item box. Alexis got a red turtle Shell and she threw it at them.  
>The Shell made contact and they were forced to slow down. We caught up to them soon enough and managed to get ahead of them by a hair.<br>"Incoming!" Alexis said signaling a blue shell again.  
>"I got this." I replied and started drifting on the final U-Turn.<br>When the Shell was about to hit us I blasted off with the small drift boost and managed to dodge the blast. The Turtle missed us and hit Josue/Moka. The race ended right after that and the Placing was 1st= Alexis/Me, 2nd= Bexley/Mizore, 3rd= CPU1.  
>"How the shell did you dodge the Blue Shell?" Josue asked extremely angry and amazed.<br>"Did you really just go there?" Bexley asked.  
>"Oh I went there and I even took Pictures." Josue replied<br>"Anyway, is all about the timing." I replied  
>"You gotta pass on the tip." Tsukune said<br>"Well, the first time I did it was by accident, and then I looked up online to see if anyone else had pulled it off and they did. If you want the tip watch that." I said and everyone laughed.  
>"Do you think maybe we should go back to the missing work?" Moka asked<br>"I agree. I don't want to be short on time later." Tsukune said and we all went back to normal by canceling the Jutsu.  
>After a few hours it got dark out and everyone took off to their rooms.<br>**Jesús: "And with that I finish the first binder I wrote on this story."**  
><strong>Josue: "You already wrote the whole first binder?"<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "Just out of curiosity, what was the chapter number in the original copy for this chapter?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "51 if I remember correctly…" [Checks through binder] "…Yup, 51."<strong>  
><strong>Tsukune: "So in other words you've already written 51 of the original "x" number of chapters?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "That's right. There won't be that many filler chapters…I believe…from now on, so I might be finishing this story within the following year."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "What do you mean?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "The original written copy has about 70 chapters. In other words about 20 more chapters from the original and then this is over. If anything gets added to this it would be random mission chapters, if any."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Well, I pushed you to write this story. So at least I'll stick with you 'till the end."<strong>  
><strong>Tsukune: "And you can count us in."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Thanks everyone. Now then, we're in the final sprint. Everyone, please leave a review or two telling us what you think. If you'd like to suggest some mission and I can find a way to incorporate it and make it work with my original work I'll appreciate it and credit you for the idea. And now, I leave you all to work on the next chapter."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "See ya!"<strong>


	89. Chapter 89

**Everyone: "Back again!"**  
><strong>Jesús: "Moving is a Bitch..."<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "Oh yeah. having to carry all the furniture, beds, electronics..."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "And having to leave the place as clean as posible for the next place owner..."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Oh yeah, you moved a while back huh Bex? and you moved just recently huh Jesús?"<strong>  
><strong>Bexley and Jesús: "Yeah..."<strong>  
><strong>Tsukune: "So...Chapter time?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "New chapter so I hope you all enjoy this..." [Disclaimer] "...I don't own the R+V series nor any of the AnimeManga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**  
><strong>Everyone: "Enjoy!"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Where the girls at?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: [points at note on the wall.]<strong>  
><strong>Note: {Girls night out. See you guys later}<strong>  
>Chapter 89 (New Problems, Same old People.)<br>Jesús POV  
>Another day, begining of the new semester, wonder what life's got in wait for me today...?<br>"Say Jesús..." Josue started  
>"What?" I replied without picking up my head from my desk.<br>"Did you promise Something to Kurumu today? What was it?" Josue asked  
>"Hm...? oh, that?" I replied picking my head and making a confused face.<br>-Flashback-  
>Normal POV<br>It is really early in the morning and Jesús is walking to school.  
>"What a drag...Why did I wake up so early today anyway?" he said outloud. "Well, since I couldn't go back to sleep I might as well got to school and wait for class to start." he finished and looked up at the sky which was still dark. it was currently 5:30 am and he had slept for about five hours so his body didn't crave for more sleep once he opened his eyes.<br>Jesús walked looking at the stars that were still in the sky and suddenly noticed someone was tailing him, he knew the precence so he just decided to ignore it. after about ten minutes of walking he stopped for a second and raised his voice.  
>"What is it? are you going to say something stupid, or important?" he asked and then from behind a tree about 6 feet away from him Kurumu stepped out.<br>"hehe, I guess there's no way to sneak up on you." she said smiling at him.  
>"So, what is it?" he asked again.<br>"I was thinking of getting some new clothes today." Kurumu said  
>"So is something stupid." Jesús said and turned back to walking to school.<br>"Come one, hear me out." Kurumu said and started following him.  
>"This conserns me why?" he said and started walking backwards giving her his full attention.<br>"I wanted to ask you to come with me to the stores." she said  
>"I'm not that close to you, why would I go anyway?" he said and turned to walk forward again<br>"Come on! we can go as good friends. you know, I test out clothing and you tell me what you think." she insisted.  
>"I pass..." Jesús said and kept walking.<br>"Please~" Kurumu kept insisting and Jesús just started ignoring her.  
>Kurumu kept asking all the way to the school grounds and once Jesús changed from his outdoor shoes to the indoor shoes he said to her...<br>"Since I know thats' the only way for you to put a cork on it I'll go, but FYI I'm not carrying any bags." he said and just walked off  
>"Yay!" Kurumu started cheering and ran ahead of Jesús "It's a promise then!"<br>-Flashback end-  
>Jesús POV<br>"And that's what happened...wait, how do you know about that? it happened way before you even woke up?" I asked Josue  
>"There was a first year spreading the rumor, she was saying that..." Josue started<br>"Are you going out with Kurumu?" Alexis asked leaning on my desk  
>"Whoa, hey, hold up. Josue, you said it was a first year spreading the rumor?" I asked<br>"Yeah, but it wasn't Kokoa, someone in her class actually. Kokoa is the one that told me." Josue informed  
>"Damn it. Sorry, but I did say I'd go." I replied to Alexis<br>"What I heard was that you two were going for...other..."things"..."Alexis said while showing a light blush  
>"I have no idea what you're...wait, you mean "those" things?" I asked very confused after realizing what she meant. 'she is a sucubuss but I doubt she would step anywhere near "Second Base" with me'<br>"Well then, Its settled." Alexis said  
>"What is?" I asked very confused<br>"I've decided to go along with you two. I'll supervice so noting gets out of hand." she said and then marched off  
>"Oh god please Kill me!" I said slamming my face on my desk again.<br>'Fuck no!' I heard a voice way on the back of my head.  
>'What was that?' I said to myself<br>"Dude, you're fucked." Josue said  
>"Really!?" I asked<br>"Not that way." Tsukune added  
>"oh...?"<br>Class passed so fast...just on the day I hoped it lasted for ever and a day. quickly right after our last teacher walked out Kurumu bolted out of her chair and towards mine  
>"Ready?" She asked<br>"Wait...you meant right after school? I thought you meant after school as in we get to drop our things off at home first." I replied  
>"Nope."<br>"So, where you taking Kurumu?" Bexley asked  
>"We heard from Gin that you started dating her and you were going on a date today." Kurt added<br>"No they're not." Alexis said standing right behind me.  
>"What's the matter?" Lori aske<br>"I'll be following along to make sure nothing out of line happens" Alexis replied  
>"Isn't that a bit worst for you?" Bexley asked me making sure noone else heard.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked  
>"Your luck with girls isn't the best remember?" Josue answered and I started remembering a time in my childhood...<br>-Flashback-  
>Normal POV<br>A 12 year old Jesús ran at full speed around his old school campus, "why is he runung?" you may ask?  
>"Take the left. we'll lead him towards you and we'll catch him..." a girl said and all the girls that were chasing him scattered<br>Jesús was feeling really bored and pulled a prank on a girl of his class. said girl happened to be the "friend of everyone" and all the 6th grade girls started chasing him to beat him up.  
>"You girls are really slow. Maybe I should run backwards to give you all a chance?" Jesús called back mocking the girls behind him. As soon as he changed his sight forwards he noticed all the other girls were ready to jump him.<br>"We got him this time!" one of the girls yelled  
>"'hm...I guess is time to go Ninja." Jesús said and started running and quickstepping out of the reach of every girl and eventually got across the Barricade of girls. "Told ya! too slow!" he said and kept going<br>"Damn you!" the girls kept yelling and chasing him.  
>-Flashback end-<br>Jesús POV  
>'heh, that was fun...'I said to myself<br>"So, what's your plan? how're you gonna get through this?" Josue asked  
>"Meh, somehow I guess." I said and then I started getting pulled by Kurumu.<br>Josue POV  
>Well he's gone...I guess hangin out at his place is out of the question at the moment...<br>"So um...what now?" Moka asked  
>"I guess we have the day off..." I said and walked out of the classroom and towards my room.<br>'I wonder what I should do today...all the videogames are at Jesús' now that I think about it...' I said on the way there and once I made it to my room I went over to my CPU. I saw I had an Anime tab I left open on my Internet.  
>"I guess I could do some Dimension Jumping." I said and started the handsigns for Jesús' TimeSpace Jutsu.  
>I jumped into the portal and started traveling through the gap in space opened by the Jutsu. Once I stepped out I got hit on the head really hard and blacked out.<br>**Jesús: "Well that's that."**  
><strong>Josue: "So you're all better from you moving energy lack?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Yeah, in any case. I hope you all enjoyed and come back next time."<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "What's with the hurried Ending?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "I just want to work on the next one already. in any case, Thank you all for reading. please leave a review letting us know what you think and we hope to see you all next time."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "See ya!"<strong>


	90. Chapter 90

**Everyone: "We're back!"**  
><strong>Alexis: "So...now we're the ones here..."<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "So we're updating this time?"<strong>  
><strong>Lori: "Seems that way."<strong>  
><strong>Mizore: "Let's get to it then."<strong>  
><strong>Yukari and Gaby: "Jesús doesn't owns the R+V series nor the AnimeManga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners"**  
><strong>Kurumu: "So where did they go?"<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: [Point to note on wall]<strong>  
><strong>Note: {Strip Club Time! \(0u0)}**  
>Chapter 90 (Found Him...Wait, What?)<br>Normal POV  
>Josue is knocked out on the ground after the hit he received to the head. After said incident a group of teenagers quickly helped him.<br>"You think he'll be ok?" a girl with wavy long pink hair asked  
>"I'm not sure. Minami did hit him very hard with a metal baseball bat." a guy with short clear brown hair replied<br>"Is your fault Aki. You got out of the way." the girl with red hair called Minami replied  
>"You man you wanted me to get hit?" the guy replied.<br>"Hey you two, he's waking up." Another guy...girl...Looks feminine yet the voice sounds like a guy, said  
>Josue started opening his eyes and then once they were completely open he tried to sit up.<br>"Slowly now, you took a big hit." the pink haired girl said  
>"Where am I?" Josue said<br>"What do you mean where am I? You're in Fumizuki Academy." the clear brown haired guy replied  
>"Where is that?" Josue asked again.<br>"Don't tell me..." the feminine guy started  
>"I think you hit him a little too hard." the Pink haired girl said to Minami.<br>"Who are you all?" Josue said  
>"My name is Himeji Mizuki." the pink haired girl said<br>"Yoshii Akihisa." The clear brown haired guy said  
>"Shimada Minami, sorry for hitting you." Minami apologized<br>"Kinoshita Hideyoshi." the feminine guy said.  
>"Y-yeah." Josue said after everyone finished introducing themselves.<br>"What's your name?" Akihisa asked  
>"My name?" Josue said grabbing his head trying to remember.<br>"You can't remember?" Himeji asked concerned  
>everyone stayed silent looking at each other in shock.<br>"How about we call you Vincent?" Hideyoshi said  
>"Vin-cent?" Josue repeated still confused<br>"Yeah, at least we'll have something to call you. besides you look like someone whose lived in America." Minami added.  
>-Elsewhere- R+V Dimension<br>"So then, hows this one?" Kurumu asked  
>"Fine I guess." Jesús replied in a very bored voice as he looked arround. 'I'm so bored, I gotta get out of here...'<br>"How about me?" Alexis asked. she joined soon after Kurumu started looking throught the clothes.  
>"Good too?" Jesús replied again in the same way. '...Not to mention I have a bad feeling as if something happened.'<br>"Jesús!" Lori called as she walked into the shop along with Moka and the others.  
>"What's the matter?" he asked seeing as everyone had gathered up.<br>"We can't find Josue." Bexley said  
>"Did you guys search for his energy?" Jesús asked trying to exhaust all options to find him.<br>"We did, but we couldn't feel his precence." Tsukune informed  
>"What if he jumped Dimensions?" Yukari asked<br>"I can't check that. unless we find what dimension he's gone to and we're there I...can't..." Jesús started and then paused.  
>"What's the matter?" Alexis asked stepping out of the Dressing room back in her own clothes.<br>"We need to find out where he went." Jesús said and everyone quickly went to Josue's room to find a hint.  
>Everyone looked everywhere; on his book shelf, on top of the furniture, under the bed, etc.<br>"Any hints?" Jesús called out.  
>"Well, there is this." Kurt said sitting at Josue's desktop.<br>"What's up?" Alexis asked  
>"He seems to have a few tabs open on the internet. Most of them Research for current projects we've had to work on." Kurt said "But there is one of Anime, Baka to Test"<br>"Baka to test?" Mizore asked  
>"Is an Anime in which...actually long story short is a battle school." Alexis explained<br>"Is the only lead we got. let's go!" Jesús said and opened the time/space portal.  
>Everyone jumped right behind him and when they left the portal they were at a school's roof-top.<br>"Where are we?" Moka asked looking at the surrounding area.  
>"Is Josue here?" Lori asked<br>"I don't know, I can't feel his energy." Jesús replied with his eyes closed trying to pinpoint Josue's location.  
>"What if he's not here?" Kurumu asked<br>"Come on, we won't know until we check "there"." Jesús said and walked into the school's building.  
>After some walking they stopped at the classroom 2-F. Jesús opened the door and Josue was sitting there with the students of class F<br>"There he is. Josue!" Lori called  
>Josue just stood in his spot talking to Akihisa and the others.<br>"Hey Josue!" Jesús called this time.  
>"Are they calling you?" Himeji asked Josue.<br>"Do I know you all?" he asked  
>"Real funny, come on, I just remembered something." Jesús said<br>"I'm sorry but I don't know you?" Josue said  
>"What's the matter Josue." Lori asked<br>"Who are you?" Josue asked and Lori's eyes widened in shock. "I gotta go." Josue said and left the room obviously feeling uncomfortable and wanting to leave.  
>"You guys know Vincent?" Minami asked<br>"His name is Josue." Lori quickly, and harshly responded.  
>"Josue?" everyone repeated.<br>"Sorry about that." Jesús started and then explained everything to them, very much hoping that they would understand.  
>"So his name is Josue then?" Akihisa asked<br>"Yeah." Jesús replied  
>"Can you tell us what happened to him?" Bexley asked<br>"Well, Akihisa was being chased by Minami. Minami swung a metal bat at Akihisa and Vin- er...Josue came out of nowhere and got hit on the head." Himeji explained  
>"..." everyone kept quiet.<br>"That's it?" Jesús asked since she didn't continue.  
>"Y-yeah." Minami replied embarrassed to admit it.<br>"Note to self. as soon as we get that guy back to our dimension we're training his physical resistance." Jesús said  
>"So then, should we go get him?" Alexis asked<br>"Yeah, we don't want him getting too comfortable without his memory." Jesús said  
>"So what was that thing you remembered?" Tsukune asked remembering he mentioned that when he saw Josue.<br>"Well is about the Jutsu. There is a possible side effect." Jesús started "I should have told him about it but I forgot about it since I've never done it again."  
>"Just out with it." Bexley said<br>"With this jutsu there is a 50-50 chance of something going wrong if only one person dimension Jumps. if it does goes wrong, the caster, in this case Josue or myself, becomes the lead character of the series and has to find a chance to jump out of the series. if it doesn't happens then the caster just becomes an alien character to the series as we are now." Jesús explained  
>"So we can say we're lucky he became an alien character?" Moka asked<br>"Yeah, if we couldn't have found him I would have had to start questioning Akihisa here." Jesús said  
>"That I what?" Akihisa said<br>"Nothing, in any case let's go get Josue." Jesús said and everyone got ready to leave the room when suddenly...  
>"We got problems..." Hideyoshi said opening the door to the room.<br>"What happened? did Josue break a wall?" Jesús asked and they all saw him like he was crazy. "Trust me, could happen."  
>"Josue, he seems to be getting along with Sis." Hideyoshi said. and as soon as he finished Lori was out the room.<br>"I think that might be bad." Bexley said  
>"You think?" Jesús said<br>**Alexis: "That's all Jesús said to put up for you all."**  
><strong>Moka: "I sense trouble."<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: "I believe Jesús mentioned he wanted some conflict."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "And the one on the left was really easy and quick."<strong>  
><strong>Every girl: "What?" [Kurumu Punches him]<strong>  
><strong>Kurumu: "TMI!"<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: "What was easy and quick?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "We were playing Outrun2 and the Left side was quicker and easier.."<strong>  
><strong>all the girls: "what?"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "We went to the arcade."<strong>  
><strong>Kurumu: "Then waht about the Note?"<strong>  
><strong>all the guys: "What note?"<strong>  
><strong>Back of note: {Jesús Wrote it not Kokoa}<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: [Awkward Silent]<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "As you all were?"<strong>  
><strong>Alexis: "Right. That was it so please come back next time for another chapter. Please leave a review telling us what you think and we'll see you all later."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "See ya!"<strong>


	91. Chapter 91

**Jesús: "So we're back, and this time everyone is here."**  
><strong>Tsukune: "About that..."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "huh?"<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "Josue and the others said they had things to do today so they would be absent."<strong>  
><strong>Kurumu: "We were able to make it though."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "I guess some is better than none."<strong>  
><strong>Kurumu: "So time to get started?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Yeah, Disclaimer anyone?"<strong>  
><strong>Moka and Kurumu: "Jesús doesn't owns the R+V series nor any of the AnimeManga/Videogames mentioned in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**  
>Chapter 91 (Why must things get complicated?)<br>Jesús POV  
>Soon after Hideyoshi informed us about Josue's current Whereabouts everyone ran out the room in hopes to: 1) Catch up to Lori before she got to Josue. and 2) get to Josue before he got to comfortable in this dimension. after a couple minutes of running we finally reached a distance where we can see Josue, and as he was Talking to Yuuko, Hideyoshi's sister, she just kept laughing...in fact I don't remember seeing that in the series, he's beginning to change reality.<br>'Who knew this school was so big...' I said to myself and then I set my eyes on Josue. '...Now to get him away from here.'  
>"Ao!" I said doing a partial fusion with my chara and increasing my speed so much people couldn't see me. I snatched Josue and took him to the schools back yard and got ready to attack him as soon as I dropped him on the ground.<br>"What the hell was that? Who are you anyway?" Josue said  
>"I don't like doing things this way, but...You'll remember soon enough." I said appearing a wooden sword and rushed to attack his head hoping the attack would bring him back.<br>I gripped my sword harder so I wouldn't lose my grip and started attacking Josue but he kept dodging the attacks flawlessly.  
>'Damn, He's reflexes are still active.' I said still attacking Josue and once I tried a Vertical Quick-Slash to his head he caught the sword and threw me away.<br>I attempted close hand-to-hand combat and Josue efficiently kept dodging attacks.  
>"Come one Josue, snap out of it!" I said and almost succeeded in landing a good hit to his head.<br>"What are you talking about, My name's Vincent." he said  
>Josue's defense, in this case, even thought not the best is really good and landing hits is just hard to do.<br>"Hey you two! no Fighting in the school grounds!" Some one yelled  
>"Back off IronMan, You don't have a clue what this is about!" I yelled really annoyed of the situation<br>"You brat, how dare you talk to me like that?" the guy referred to as IronMan said approaching Jesús and grabbed him by the arm.  
>"I said Back OFF!" I yelled at him and he got blown away with a Ki shock wave.<br>I turned to Josue and glared into his eyes...  
>'I guess hitting his head is going to be harder than expected, and it might also not work but make things worse...I guess the Yamanaka's Mind Dive is the safest and easiest way to get his memory back...' I said to myself<br>"What did you do to him?" Josue asked and looked at me terrified.  
>"You'll remember soon enough." I started. "Ao!" I called to my chara again and increased my speed.<br>I started running around Jouse and he could barely keep track of where I was.  
>"How did you get faster." he said trying to locate me.<br>"You'll remember soon enough." I said and started a few hand sings to paralyze him in his spot and start the Mind Dive.  
>I set a paralysis seal and got close to return his memory.<br>"Jesús!" the others said catching up to us.  
>"What happened here?" Tsukune asked<br>"We saw IronMan flying so we went on the opposite direction." Alexis said  
>"Nothing much, just put a paralysis seal on Josue and am about to return his memory..." I said<br>"Why...Can't I...Move? What did...you do to...me!?" Josue started yelling and struggling. "Argh!"  
>Josue broke the seal and started running off to some where.<br>"He ran away!" Bexley said  
>"Let him, I can now sense his energy." I said. "Also, what can you guys say about this?" I asked the Charas and showed them Josue's Chara eggs.<br>"When did you get those?" Bexley asked  
>"I sneaked them out his pocket. I noticed they were back into egg form." I answered and then the Charas started examining the eggs.<br>"We've go a big problem." Hime, Alexis' chara, said.  
>"what's up?" I asked<br>"This happened due to the fact he lost his memory." Hime explained  
>"By the looks of it, I'd say less than a day before they either turn into X-Eggs or disappear. for good." Ren, Kurt's Chara, said.<br>"So in short we find him, freeze him, and return his memory by force." I reasoned with the information.  
>"first we gotta find him." Moka said<br>"Alright. Let's move." I said and we all started running towards Josue's location.  
>Soon enough we caught up to him and he was just standing near the Shopping district as if waiting for someone. After a few minutes someone approached him.<br>"Sorry to keep you waiting." the voice said, it was Yuuko.  
>"You're good. Just got here a couple minutes ago." Josue replied and the two started walking side to side.<br>Lori reacted by getting angry, but right away she calmed down but started crying.  
>"Alexis, can you and the other girls take her away. You know try to calm her down get make sure she can at least keep herself in check." I said<br>"We'll try." Alexis replied  
>"Don't worry about it. The guys and I will get him back." I said<br>"Alright then. we'll be counting on you guys." she said and then the girls walked off and into a nearby Coffee shop.  
>"Alright then, let's chase him." I said<br>"About that." Tsukune said  
>"What?" I asked<br>"They're gone, they blended in with the other pedestrians and we lost sight of them." Kurt said.  
>"What...?" I yelled and stepped out from our hiding spot to try and find him.<br>"Can't you feel his energy?" Tsukune asked  
>"I can, but his energy scattered all over the area, he must be hiding his presence subconsciously." I said<br>"What are we gonna do?" Bexley asked  
>"We gotta split up and search for them. We have to find him A.S. !" I said and ran into a nearby Alley.<br>"Why are we here?" Bexley asked  
>"We need to split up. and cover more area. Douton: Doubushin." I said and created two Stone Clones.<br>"Why Stone clones?" Kurt asked  
>"we need to spread up to find him and if the Shadow Clones get a small injury they'll vanish. Stone Clones last a bit longer against damage." I explained "Anyway Bex, Kurt Take one of My clones and search the area. Tsukune Let's go!"<br>The three of us scattered through out the whole shopping district and started looking for Josue and Yuuko.  
>'Please, Let this bad feeling I got be wrong and nothing bad happen...' I said to myself.<br>Alexis POV  
>Is been about 10 minutes since we split up and Lori just can't calm down. She keeps crying and also from time to time she stops to start crying again when she tries to reason with the situation.<br>"Come on Lori, calm down for a bit." Moka said also feeling depressed for the situation.  
>"We can trust the guys can't we?" Mizore added<br>"Yeah! Jesús created this technique to jump dimensions. I'm sure they can find a way to get him back." Gaby said.  
>we gave it a rest and waited for Lori to calm down a bit.<br>"Welcome!" the Shop attendant greeted.  
>"I can't believe you'd actually switch places with your Twin. That's just funny." Josue said<br>"And you're really resilient, you took a direct hit to the head with an Aluminum bat from class F's Monster girl." Yuuko replied adding a cute giggle.  
>'Shit!' I said noticing Josue and Yuuko entering here and so I got everyone to lower our heads and hide from them.<br>"What are they doing here?" Kurumu asked  
>"I don't know. Jesús and the others were supposed to track him down and get him back to normal." I replied<br>"Hey look is the girls that were hanging out with Akihisa and the others earlier." Josue said  
>"You know them?" Yuuko asked<br>"They showed up after I woke up in class F. they were saying a bunch of weird things..." Josue kept explaining Yuuko what he knew of us.  
>"How could you just forget...?" Lori started confusing everyone and getting Josue's Attention. "...The time we spent together...the friends we made...don't we mater to you at all...?"<br>"What?" Josue asked really confused.  
>"What are we to you? Not even a memory?" Lori yelled and pounced at him. she fused with her Chara, Kat, and was dressed in a black bicker outfit and holding a guitar on her right hand, much like Haruka in FLCL.<br>-Elsewhere-  
>Jesús POV<br>'Oh Shit' I said to myself and stopped moving.  
>"We have to hurry back!" I yelled and started running again.<br>"Why what happened?" Tsukune asked  
>"Josue's energy stopped spreading over the area. it's focused in one location and is near the girls." I explained quickly.<br>"Jesús we got a problem." Midori yelled  
>"What is it? can't stop right now." I yelled back.<br>"The X-Egg transformation is starting." Daidai replied.  
>'Damn it'<br>**Jesús: "That's it for this one."**  
><strong>Tsukune: "You're late updating it aren't you?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "I was busy Job hunting on the week and didn't get much time to type. Also I wanted to update on Christmas day."<strong>  
><strong>Moka: "Oh yeah, is Christmas time huh?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "That's right, and so. I hope you all have an amazing day. I know that many of you will not read this in Christmas day but I still wish you all a Merry Christmas. Spend time with your Families, friends and everyone you want to. I'll leave now and see you all next time."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "See ya!"<strong>


	92. Chapter 92

**Jesús: "Urgh...!"**  
><strong>Josue: "So why were you going to put this on hold?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "I got busy with a job I didn't end up keeping."<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "What was the job?"<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Dish washing at a restaurant, wasn't fast enough and couldn't keep the job, but hey, got payed well. Though I did get a bunch of cuts on my fingers and hands so I couldn't really type either."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "Well that sucks."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Oh yeah, I still have a few cuts on my fingers and typing still hurts, but I can still work."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Then we'll at least spare you the Disclaimer."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone but Jesús: [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't owns the R+V series nor any of the AnimeManga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**  
>Chapter 92 (We have to end this now...)<br>Jesús POV  
>"Sorry Tsukune we have to hurry. Just keep going straight until you find the coffee shop." I said and fused with Ao and ran at top speed.<br>I got to the shop in about three seconds thanks to Ao's speed increase and noticed Lori was swinging a guitar at him like Haruka in FLCL.  
>'Damn!' I said "Lead him out here!" I yelled into the store.<br>Josue and Lori jumped out the window as he kept blocking her attacks.  
>"What's wrong with you?" he yelled at Lori.<br>"Take this!" Lori yelled and swung one more time vertically down to his head.  
>"Get Back!" I instructed Lori but it was too late.<br>Subconsciously Josue caught her guitar and flung her into a wall.  
>"Jesús!" Bexley and Kurt, arriving at the same time yelled<br>"Kai!" I said releasing the stone clones.  
>"What happened?" Kurt asked<br>"Looks and you'll figure, besides I'm sure my clones already told you."  
>"So what's the plan?" Tsukune asked arriving right after them.<br>"We have to stop him at all cost..." I said  
>"Jesús!" Kuro called out.<br>"What?" I replied quickly  
>"They turned." Kuro said and then Josue's Chara eggs started hovering as they quickly got covered in black and an "X" appeared on them.<br>The eggs hatched and the two little devils even had their respective weapons.  
>"You guys deal with them, We'll try to get Josue back." I said to my charas<br>"We'll help." Tom, Bexley's Chara, said as he and Ren tried to go to where my charas were.  
>"You stay with your owners, we need a bi more focus on this guy." I said referring to Josue.<br>All the girls made it out of the shop at this point and we were getting ready for battle.  
>"Tsukune; You, Moka and the others set a Barrier to hold him in here and everyone else out of danger..." I started<br>"Got it!" He and the girls of Rosario Vampire pushed everyone back and set a barrier to keep them out.  
>"...Alexis, you and Gaby check on Lori." I said more worried for Lori's well being since she hit the wall hard.<br>"On it." both girl said and went over to the KO'ed girl.  
>"Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" I called out and the floor under Josue turned to Mud and he got trapped in it.<br>"What the-" he started and tried to get out.  
>"Ninja art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu." Kurt said trying to restrain Josue's moves more.<br>"Alexis we need a quick seal. Bex, Take my spot." I said and he quickly activated the Dark Swamp to keep hold of Josue.  
>Alexis quickly moved over to Josue and did some quick hand-signs.<br>"Pentagram Seal! Paralysis!" she said and a pentagram appeared on his chest and he couldn't move any more.  
>"Here goes!" I said and jumped Behind Josue. "Yamanaka Style: Ninja Art: Mind Dive!" I said and put my hand on Josue's head.<br>-Within Josue's Minds-cape-  
>"Alright then, I'm in, Now I have to find them." I said and started looking for his memory.<br>-Back in reality- With the Charas -  
>Haiiro POV<br>"Aka, Ao, Kuro you three take care of Shiromatsu, We'll deal with Kuromatsu." I said.  
>"Which-one-is-that-one-again?" Ao said quickly.<br>"Slow down when talking? We have to take this seriously." Haiiro said  
>"Fine, so which one?" Ao replied<br>"The one with Nunchaku." Haiiro said and we scattered.  
>"Midori, Daidai we won't want to hold anything back on this one..." I said to the two as I got ready for battle. even if we were copies we could still use the abilities of our original counter parts.<br>"Right!" Midori said and drew his sword as well as his shield and his left hand started shining golden.  
>"Got it!" Daidai said and he turned into Super Saiyan form and started charging a Kame-Hame-ha.<br>"Now!" I said and Daidai blasted the beam.  
>The beam barely missed and Midori was waiting for him on the next location. Midori attacked Link's true Spin attack. The attack hit but it wasn't Lethal per se.<br>"Not that seriously. We're just buying Jesús and the others time so tehy get Josue back" I said and blasted Phoenix Flower to distract Kuromatsu.  
>-With Aka and the others-<br>Kuro POV  
>"Ao! try to distract him." Aka yelled "And Kuro, get's your Claws ready. I'll try to snatch his nunchaku"<br>Ao rushed towards Shiromatsu at top speed and when he was about to make contact he jumped over started spinning and almost hit him with a kick. I appeared right behind Shiromatsu and attacked but it stared dodging my attacks with ease. Shiromatsu dropped back and kicked me away.  
>"There's the opening." Aka said and rushed in to take the nunchaku.<br>"Shiromatsu noticed Aka approaching and he started spinning on his head and kicked both Aka and Ao, who tried to attack, away from himself.  
>I started paying attention at his movements...<br>"I got it. Aka, Use your blades of Blood. Ao, when you find the opening used your Chara special skill." I said and rushed in, right behind me Aka shot the Blades of blood and they passed me quickly as they started attacking Shiromatsu.  
>Shiromatsu started dodging the attacks and when he was busy with that I punched him on the gut and he started falling to the ground.<br>"Now!" I yelled  
>"Blue Needle Rain!" Ao Yelled and started spinning in mid air and many blue needled shot towards Shiromatsu and he got technically nailed to the ground.<br>"What now?" Aka asked.  
>"We just wait and hope for the best." I replied.<br>"What if the worst happens?" Ao asked  
>"Then this is it for these guys." I answered again.<br>-Back with Haiiro-  
>Haiiro POV<br>"We have to find a way to stop him." Midori yelled  
>"Is tough since we're also trying not to kill him." Daidai said<br>"What can we do to stop him?" I thought outloud.  
>"Why not Use your Chidori Nagashi? Can't Sasuke use that to paralyze the enemy?" Daidai suggested.<br>"I know the skill but don't have 100% control over it. I could end up killing the guy." I replied  
>"Here comes!" Midori called out and we all jumped out of the way of an attack.<br>"Just change it with about 25% full power." Daidai called out again trying not to get hit.  
>"Fine." I said and started the technique.<br>Midori and Daidai lured Kuromatsu towards me and when he was close enough I used the Chidori Nagashi. It worked, Kuromatsu now couldn't move but this would obviously not hold him too long.  
>'Come on Jesús, now is all up to you.' I said to myself.<br>-Within Josue's Minds-cape-  
>Jesús POV<br>"Damn it, Where are they?" I said to myself.  
>I've been searching for Josue's Missing memories for roughly 15 minutes now. This is not good for anyone, much less me since technically I've left my body vulnerable to anything in the real world...<br>"If I calculate things correctly then Josue's Charas got about an hour to go before they vanish..." I said to myself "...Wait a second...Usually forgotten memories are found all the way at the bottom of someone's memory bank..."  
>I changed location and started looking all over the place, after a few minutes of looking I finally found a small orb that shined about as bright as the Sun.<br>"That's gotta be it." I said and approached the orb.  
>on my way tot he orb of light I quickly moved out of the way of an incoming attack. I looked at the object and I saw a Knife stuck on the ground.<br>"What?" I asked myself confused. 'I should be the only one here, who threw that?'  
>Suddenly more and more knifes were thrown at me. I looked at the source and I saw a dark figure with the same shape as Josue.<br>'Must be his dark-self.' I said to myself  
>"I may be an intruder, But I'm here to help." I said and the figure kept attacking. "I'm just trying to return his lost memories."<br>The dark figure stopped throwing knifes and rushed me at a speed that if I blinked I wouldn't have noticed it standing right in front of me. It threw a couple punches at me and I blocked or dodged accordingly.  
>"Come on, Josue told me once that you and him got along fine." I said and suddenly the figure appeared a sword and started attacking<br>'Shit.' I said and started dodging.  
>"So I have to fight my way through huh?" I said and tried appearing my swords but nothing happened. 'What?' I then tried using Chidori Kouken to make a lightning sword but again it didn't work.<br>"I can't use anything special here." I said kept avoiding the figure's attacks.  
>"Screw it. Josue's memories are of higher priority right now." I said and started running towards the orb of light.<br>The dark figure followed right behind me and attacked constantly.  
>"Come on, I'm almost there." I said and reached out for the orb of light.<br>The Figure stabbed its sword on my shoulder.  
>"Aaarrgh!" I yelled in pain as I fell to the ground few feet away from the orb<br>I hit the ground hard and I tried getting up right away. Slowly and full of pain I made it back to my feet.  
>"Almost...There..." I said and took a step forward towards the orb.<br>The figure pulled the sword out and then slashed across my back.  
>"AAAAAAAAAARGGGGHH!" I yelled and hit the ground again.<br>'No Way...Will I really die...Within my friends' Memories?' Is aid to myself as I saw the figure standing in front of me.  
>I started seeing memories myself. Memories of back when Josue and I first met, and when he and the other guys started hanging out together. My last memory to see was when he was taken by the Yokai Crew into the bus and to Yokai Academy. The Dark figure slashed at my head and my drive to continue took over. I caught the sword bare handed with my injured arm<br>"I'm not dying...without getting back to normal!" I yelled and pulled the sword in making the figure loose its balance and I punched it on its nonexistent face with my good arm.  
>"I'm Almost...The...re..." I said and the blood loss kicked in as I collapsed right in front of the orb.<br>Normal POV  
>Jesús laid on the ground motionless, and his body temperature dropping at a quick rate. he was once again dying, but this time it was different. He had lost too much blood unlike last time when he had overused his powers.<br>"I'm...Sorry...every...one...I'm... there...but I...Might...not...Make it..." Jesús apologized with what seemed to be his final breath as he turned himself so he was facing upwards to the orb of light. "...But...At least...I'll...get him...back."  
>Jesús raised his hand and grabbed hold of the Orb. he brought the orb down to himself and then attempted to crush it, he was so weakened he struggled to do so, but in the end he succeeded.<br>"I...Did it..." Jesús said and then passed out, this forced the Jutsu he had in motion to be undone.  
><strong>Jesús: "That'll be it."<strong>  
><strong>Bexley: "Woah! that took rather long for a chapter on this story."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Yeah, I took so long I wanted it to be worth it."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Also, there you go again almost if not Dying." <strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "Sorry sorry, you know what happens?"<strong>  
><strong>Josue: "Yeah well."<strong>  
><strong>Jesús: "So I apologize for taking so long once again and I hope you join us next time for another update."<strong>  
><strong>Josue: " Please leave a review telling us what you think."<strong>  
><strong>Everyone: "and we'll see you next time!"<strong>


	93. Chapter 93

**Jesús: "We're back!"**

**Josue: "Well it took you long to type this."**

**Jesús: "What are you talking about. I updated this chapter in time."**

**Tsukune: "But you didn't type all week."**

**Jesús: "Yeah, and like I said I update today, meaning I typed it today."**

**Moka: "How did you come up with it so quickly this time?"**

**Jesús: "This chapter is from the ones I have written on paper. I'm just typing those to put them up remember?"**

**Everyone: "..."**

**Jesús: "Whatever. By the way? have you all tried the Ice cream Machine?"**

**Bexley: "When did you put and Ice Cream Machine here?"**

**Jesús: "During the time I didn't type, so go nuts."**

**[Everyone but Jesús rushes to the machine]**

**Jesús: "Well then, Disclaimer time..." [Disclaimer} "...I don't own the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 93 (More Mistakes, More Adventures)

Normal POV

-Baka to Test Dimension-

"Wh-What the fuck is this? Bex let me go! Kurt you too! And what's with the seal?" Josue yelled regaining his memory completely.

"He's back! Jesús did it!" Moka yelled and then everyone put the barrier down and went to check on him.

"But where is he?" Kurumu asked looking at Jesús who still wouldn't open his eyes.

After a couple seconds Jesús finally opened his eyes, but right after that he collapsed and cuts started opening all over his body. in a matter of just a second after he opened his eyes he was covered in blood as if he had jumped into a pool of it.

"Jesús!" Everyone yelled and rushed to him to check him.

"What happened to you?" Tsukune asked

"Well...I got fucked...and not...in the Kurumu...way." Jesús said smiling when he noticed Josue was back to normal.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurumu yelled in return.

"Let's just...say...I'm a...talking dead...at the...moment." Jesús added.

"We can see that." Josue replied

"Can we do anything to help?" Mizore asked

"Only...a few...of you." Jesús replied again.

"Let me guess. Only us, your friends from the "Human World" right?" Bexley asked

"Yeah, You need...the...intense...Healing...Jutsu." Jesús tried explaining.

"You mean the one that was used on Neji right? Some of us don't have the ability for healing Jutsu higher than first aid." Josue said

"All you...have to do..." Jesús started but got cut off but spitting blood.

"That's right!" Alexis started "All you have to do is transfer your energy over to Gaby or Me. We use the technique and by accessing your chakra we can make it both stronger as well as last longer and we might even be able to heal him in a matter of minutes." Alexis finished

"I really doubt...a few minutes...will do...the trick." Jesús replied

"Well then, maybe we should move away from here. We're calling attention to ourselves." Yukari said noticing how people were staring.

Bexley Picked up Jesús and then everyone started walking off towards the many alley ways. they stopped when they were sure they were not being either followed, or anyone could see them.

"Well, not exactly the most sanitary of places but...I guess this will have to do." Yukari said looking at the area they had to do what they had to do.

"We should get started, remember how long it took back when Jesús and I healed Kurt." Alexis said and then everyone got ready.

"Set a silencing barrier. we don;t want to call any attention. Also set a barrier that will make us pretty much invisible." Josue said and the R+V crew put up the two barriers.

"Ready Jesús?" Gaby asked as she and Alexis started the hand signs.

"As I'll...ever...be." Jesús replied as they finished the hand signs.

Everyone in Place they got ready for the "Chakra Transfer" Bexley and Josue took hold of Alexis' shoulders and Kurt and Lori took Hold of Gaby's. They placed the healing aura on Jesús and they got started

"AAAARGHHH!" Jesús started yelling.

-time skip- 6 hours later -

Everyone was passed out asleep on the floor. Jesús laid in the middle of the area they took. still covered in blood, but he seemed to be breathing. the sun's light reflected off from many glass pieces around the walls and went straight for Jesús' face.

"Hmm...Turn the light off you idiot!" he said

-Jesús' dream-

Jesús POV

"Come on Bro! You're gonna be late from school." my Little Brother walked into the room, turned the light on and yelled at me.

"I said turn the lights off. besides It's Saturday there's no school today." I said picking my hand up and reaching for my phone to check the time. it was around midday so I did get up.

"How the hell do you know what day is it all the time without looking at a calendar or phone?" My brother asked

"I don't. I just know when I'm free from school." I said and started changing my clothes from Pajamas to Everyday clothes. "Anyway, I gotta go." I finished and picked up my backpack, which was full of gaming supplies.

I walked to the front door and opened it

"I'm out Mom, going to Josue's today!" I called into my house to let my mom know where I was going.

"Alright! Take care!" she replied and I closed the door.

I started walking to Josue's house and right after I reached the halfway mark to his place the sky went completely black. The floor also went back, but it was still visible, my backpack disappeared and now I was surrounded in darkness.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

right after I said that a long blade went through my arm and pain suddenly spread across my body.

-Reality-

Normal POV

"AAAARGHHH!" Jesús yelled and held his arm, his eyes still closed.

Everyone woke up freaked out from Jesús yell.

"Abandon Ship! Abandon Ship! Women and Children LAST!" Josue yelled rolling all over the floor.

"What was that about?" Bexley asked

"Wait Josue...did you just?" Tsukune said realizing what Josue said and he just lightly laughed at Josue's freak out.

"Why were you screaming?" Kurt asked

"Just had a nightmare about what happened in Josue's mind." Jesús finally replied back to normal.

Seeing as Jesús was back everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright then, time to finish this." Jesús said and tried to sit up.

"Don't move to much, your injuries might open up again." Alexis called.

"Also what are you gonna do? Josue's back to normal." Moka asked

"Don't worry about me. this won;t take much from me. Also, Josue could you open the portal back home under each of us?" Jesús asked

"Sure, but why?" Josue replied and got ready

"Is just that you may have caused a pretty big paradox in this reality. Also, we were forced to show some abilities that aren't possible in this reality so people are in an uproar. I guess it would be better for us to do this." Jesús said.

"Do what?" Kurt asked

"Now Josue!" Jesús said and activated a mind erasing/time regressing Jutsu to right after the school day ended for them. all of their memory, as well as those in this dimension would be wiped clean of them and what happened.

Since Josue opened the Time/Space portal under each of them they were transported back to Yokai as they passed out in the portal because of the memory wipe. A few minutes later everyone woke up back in Jesús' room completely unaware of what happened.

"Why are we in Jesús' room?" Alexis asked

"Don't know, weren't we in class?" Kurumu asked

Everyone was confused now but dropped their confusion as they left Jesús room.

'Why am I covered in Blood?' Jesús said to himself and went to take a shower.

The next day everyone gathered at Jesús' room as usual and started playing videogames. Jesús and Josue were currently in a match. Everyone else was watching, or doing their own things such as reading, or practicing their skills. Except Kurumu, she was in the kitchen area of Jesús' room making cookies.

"Cookies, cookies." Kurumu sang as she placed the cookies onto a tray. "Wait a second, these need something..." Kurumu said and started looking through the kitchen for something to put on them.

On the back of the highest cabin she found a small bottle full of small brown balls.

"Sweet, chocolate ship will be." she said and applied a few on each cookie and then put them into the oven.

After a few minutes Kurumu's cookies were ready and she took them to everyone.

"Cookies are ready!" she yelled and everyone, but Jesús, raided her for the cookies.

"Wow, these are actually pretty-" Josue started and then collapsed along with everyone else.

"What the hell?" Jesús said and checked them, none of them had a pulse and also weren't breathing. "What did you do? I doubt you poisoned them." he said and got a cookie and inspected it. lastly he took a bite to check them... "By the way where did you get the cho-" he said and passed out too.

"What? they're not that bad." she said and took a bite from a cookie and passed out too.

Now what?

**Jesús: "Well, that's it."**

**Josue: [Eating strawberry Ice cream] "Hope you all enjoyed it."**

**Kurumu: [Eating vanilla Ice cream] "This is too good. so creamy..."**

**Tsukune: "Once you go creamy you'll never stop screaming..."**

**Everyone: [Dead silence]**

**Jesús: "#OnceYouGoCreamyYou'llNeverStopScreaming...and trending."**

**Josue: "No really, did you really just say that?"**

**Tsukune: "What? It was the perfect opportunity for a smart comment and nobody seemed to want to take it." **

**Everyone: "Touche!"**

**Jesús: "..."**

**Everyone: "What?"**

**Jesús: "So he makes a comment that should have gotten his ass kicked and he's off the hook, but I make one and I get my ass handed to me without a second to spare...? I call Bull Shit!" **

**Alexis: "So you want to get your ass kicked?"**

**Jesús: "I never said that, I never said that..." [Runs for dear life as Alexis chases to kick his ass]**

**Josue: "So...he's gonna be busy for a while. Please leave a review telling us what you think, and we'll see you next time."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**

**[Jesús gets hit]**

**Jesús: [Mimicking Christopher Tidus Voice] "I'm Calling the Cops!"**

**-Side Note-  
><strong>**I would like to thank "TheMysteriousOtaku" for letting me know about the spacing problem in my last few chapters. I can't changed them, but I'll keep the facts on mind and make sure the spacing problems don't happen again.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "Man I can't wait..."**

**Moka: "What's wrong?"**

**Jesús: "...Never mind me, I'm just excited for a new game I'm getting soon."**

**Bexley: "Really? What game?"**

**Jesús: "Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z. Man I can't wait..." [Starts running all around the place]**

**Josue: "I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about anything."**

**Bexley: "Neither have I and I've known you the longest..."**

**Tsukune: "So...Update time?"**

**Jesús: [Game face on] "Right, sorry about that. Back with another update. I'll just get started right away..." [Disclaimer] "...I don't own the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for said stories goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 94 (Really?)

Jesús POV

-Unknown Place-

'What the fuck happened?' I said to myself and opened my eyes to find myself under a dark sky...

"So, you're finally awake." I heard a girl's voice "You're friends are over there." the girl added and pointed to the right with her left hand while she kept her right hand on the trigger of a Sniper Rifle.

I walked over to everyone else.

"What the hell happened?" I asked them this time.

"Don't know, I don't even know where we are right now." Kurt replied

"This place reminds me of an Anime..." Bexley said

"It is, but why are we here?" Gaby replied

"This is Kurumu's doing." I said to everyone.

"How do you know?" Moka asked

"You see, I kept a few samples of what I like to call "The Death Pill" from our trip to "Naruto" dimension..." I started "Do you guys remember the small pill Sasuke took when he left Konoha?" I asked my "Human World" friends

"I do. He took the pill and in a matter of seconds he was put in a "Death" state in which he was put so he could master the use of the Cursed Mark." Alexis explained. "If I remember correctly, the effect last for a a couple hours if you "Finish" the training and about three days tops." Alexis added

"What of those pills?" Tsukune asked

"I'll give you all a Hint that is also a dead give away." I said

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Bexley asked with a face that clearly showed he was not amused

"The cookies had Chocolate chips on them. I had no Chocolate of any shape, size or form back in my place." I finished

"So you're saying she used those pills by mistake and right now we're dead?" Yukari asked putting my explanation into few words

"That is exactly what I'm saying." I replied

After our conversation about what happened Kurumu appeared on the Spot where I once was.

"And Speak of the devil..." I said and woke her up with a simple water style jutsu.

"What was that for!?" she yelled at me

"Let them explain. Where's Josue?" I asked noticing he wasn't with the group.

"You must mean the guy with the long hair. He's talking with Angel." the girl from earlier said

"Thanks Yuri. I can take it from here so you can put the gun away." I said and walked towards Josue and Angel.

"W-wait, How do you know my name." the girl asked

"I'll explain soon enough..." I said and kept walking.

I reached Josue's location after a couple minutes of walking. he was simply talking to "Angle" and she didn't seem to show any Hostile behavior in reaction to his words like when Otonashi asked about death or something like that.

"Let me guess asking her not to attack the N.S.D.B?" I asked

"N.S.D.B?" Josue asked in return

"Not So Dead Brigade." I responded reminding him of the group of "Survivors" in this world. "Anyway, Let's go. Remember show shouldn't be messing much with the dimensions, even if we're here with other means we can still alter reality here like with the Time/Space Jutsu."

"Fine...See ya later Tachibana." Josue said and waved Good Bye to te girl called Tachibana, "Angel"

we made it back to everyone else in a couple minutes again and I told Yuri to gather the N.S.D.B. since we had to explain who we were.

"How do you know about us?" she asked in a panic.

"We'll also explain that." I said and she calmed down.

She agreed to gather everyone so she went on ahead. we started walking to the N.S.D.B. club room, which was the Principal's Office. Tsukune was about to turn the knob and I stopped him.

"I'll do that..." I said and he back off from the door. "...Could you all maybe step back a few feet?" I asked and everyone stepped back too.

I turned the knob of the door and a huge hammer came out from the ceiling and hit me directly.

"Jesús!" Everyone yelled

"Kai!" I said and undid a jutsu then held the door open and the hammer out of the way.

"What was that?" Kurumu asked as everyone walked in

"Iron Skin Jutsu..." Kurt started and explained it to her as they kept walking in.

Once everyone was in the room and the door was closed Yuri asked the question again.

"So then, How do you know about us?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Let me start here..." I started and introduced myself and everyone.

After the long explanation about how we ended up here Yuri calmed down a bit.

"So you're from a dimension in which this...world...is an Anime..." a Orange-like-red haired guy named Otonashi asked.

"Why don't you just leave this reality by believing in your death?" a dark Blue haired guy named Hinata asked

"Is different for us. We can't leave until a time limit is met." I explained again.

"So then? what are you going to do?" Yuri asked "You don't want to mess with this "Timeline" but you don't have anyone else to go to either."

"We could join you temporarily." I suggested

"But wouldn't join us be altering our reality?" Hinata asked

"I suppose, but if we don't prevent anything that should happen it should be fine." I reasoned

"Then it's settled. since you suggest to join us I suppose you know what we do here?" Yuri asked

"It was never specified in the series but I do have a general idea. I'd like a Katana and an MP5." I replied "All of our equipment is back home and we can't appear it here, but for some reason we can use Jutsu and the such."

"Speaking about that? where are our Charas?" Lori asked

"I suppose back home taking a Chill." I replied

"So, are introductions needed?" Yuri asked

"Please, I don't remember everyone's names so I can't inform them of what I don't know." I replied pointing at my friends at the end.

Yuri introduced everyone for us and soon enough she told the guys and I to follow Otonashi, Hinata and the other guys to the Male dorms while She led the girls tot he Female dorms. the rest of the night passed rather quickly and first thing in the morning we went to the N.S.D.B. club room again.

"Here's your equipment..." Yuri said and place all sorts of weapons on the Principal's desk. "...but before that, change into the N.S.D.B. uniforms. Boy clothes on the left, girls clothes to the right, feel free to look through them."

we all started going through the clothes and once we were all changed in the uniforms we stepped out from the changing rooms.

"I hate Uniforms!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Why do we have to wear this monkey suits?"

"I agree. this is ridiculous." Josue also said

"You know what?" I started

"Screw this!" both Josue and I said ripped the Jacket off, threw away the tie, and unbuttoned the Shirts showing a dark T-Shirt underneath each.

"I still don't like it...Why couldn't you have normal clothes?" I asked

"You're just like a little kid." Alexis said

"Sue me for not liking uniforms." I replied at her.

"I'd win." she replied confident in herself

"Why you..." I started getting annoyed at her.

"You what?" Alexis replied challenging me to finish my sentence.

"Wow, you guys aren't even going out and you argue at this level...Potential." he said teasingly.

"You stay out of this." Alexis yelled

"Yeah man, this is between her and me." I added

"Bow Chika Bow Wow?" Josue added in a tone like Tucker in "Red vs Blue"

Alexis and I both chased Josue around the room to kick his ass. our speed was much higher than normal people so Yuri and the other's stared in awe.

"Don't worry about them..." Bexley said assuring the others this was "normal"

Josue ran near the weapons and Alexis and I grabbed a sword each.

"That's not fair I didn't get anything." Josue said

"Too fucking bad." Alexis said and slashed down at him.

"Alright, this has gone on for too long." I said and locked swords with Alexis stopping her attack.

"Come on, just a little stab at least." she replied and Josue shivered.

"Nah, you'll get to do that latter, I just have the feeling." I replied and she retracted the sword.

"Thanks man." Josue said and approached me.

I threw him a quick backhand punch and hit him on the face.

"Don't mention it." I replied

"Fine...I get it...Don;t mess with the love birds." Josue said rubbing his nose.

"Want me to call Alexis to finish what she started?" I said

"Ok, you just gave one more opening, stop giving the opening to piss you off and I'll stop." Josue replied and we just got back to the group to hear what Yuri had to say.

"Well then, we're not exactly low on stamps but...we have to test you somehow. Girls DeMo will have a concert tonight so we can fight Angel and test your abilities.

"Do we have to..." Josue and I replied

"What's wrong?" Otonashi asked

"This is about you not hurting girls right?" Tsukune asked

"I got a better Idea. How about we go to Cha and bring a bunch of Ammo and stuff?" I suggested

"That's not that hard." Yuri replied

"I meant with the Traps on." I added and everyone gasped

"...Really?" Yuri asked

and everyone kept quiet.

**Jesús: "That's this weeks."**

**Josue: "That felt really quick."**

**Jesús: "Well, I guess you could say I got myself a schedule now."**

**Tsukune: "What do you mean?"**

**Jesús: "If I make Updates like I planned I might be able to finish this by the 100th update."**

**Josue: "Isn't early to say that? I mean, there are still 6 updates till then and it doesn't really seems that way."**

**Jesús: "Just let me worry about that."**

**Moka: "And what's gonna happen if you are right?"**

**Jesús: "Well for one the story will be over...after two years..."**

**Josue: "Wow...are you serious?"**

**Jesús: "I still can't believe it myself...in any case, That was it for this week so please, leave a review to let us know what you think of the story. We hope you come back next time for another update."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**

**-Off Set-**

**Josue: "But really, isn't it a little early not announce the end of the story."**

**Jesús: "Don't worry about it. It's been a good run so just let it be."**

**Josue: "Fine..."**


	95. Chapter 95

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Josue: "Today I'll be doing the update."**

**Yukari: "Why's that?"**

**Josue: "Well..."**

**[Next room over]**

**Jesús: "Damn It. I fucking Hate you Kid Buu...Actually I hate this level...to many indestructible mountains..."**

**Moka: "Was that Jesús?"**

**Josue: "Yeah, It's his turn and he had to fight against Kid Buu on the new DBZ game."**

**Bexley: "What do you mean "is his turn"? wasn't the game multi-player?"**

**Josue: "It is...but is online. as for taking turns, he and I were switching off after every mission."**

**Bexley: "Wow, Sucks for you." [Towards the next room]**

**Jesús: "Fuck Off!"**

**Josue: "Back on the update before we forget about it."**

**Everyone: "Right."**

**Josue: "So update...Bla-bla-bla...story...Jadi-jadi-jada...Enjoy..." [Disclaimer] "Jesús doesn't owns the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 95 (Traps...Traps Everywhere.)

Normal POV

Everyone stared silently at Jesús. he had literally just suggested something that sounded and just about was impossible to accomplish...

"Are you sure about this?" Yuri asked really concerned

"Last time we had to deal with those only the two of us made it." Otonashi said this time pointing at himself and Yuri.

"He's right Jesús. Even if we have the abilities from Anime we're not completely immortal...I mean we are, but I really doubt we can make it unscathed." Josue tried to Reason with Jesús.

"And because we have the Anime abilities we can make it." Jesús said and turned to Yuri "How about this. if we make it there and back within an hour you let us join you?"

Yuri and the others stared in disbelief. was this guy suicidal? Not that he could exactly die in this world, but still. going in there with the traps on was like Mizore not stalking Tsukune for a whole week.

"I'll ask again, Are you sure about this?" Yuri said and saw extreme determination in Jesús' eyes.

Yuri got up from the "Principal's Chair" and walked to a Radio Unit in the room. she turned the switch on and got ready to talk.

"Cha!" She half yelled/said into the transmitter.

"Oh, Yuripe. Rare for you to call What's the matter? Low on Ammo or something? I mean you guys just came a couple weeks ago to get some and took a few crates full of it." Cha replied

Yuri quickly explained the situation to Cha and then waited for his reply. after a long period of silence...

"What the hell are these kids? suicidal? do they wish to die?" Cha yelled

"Let's me talk to him." Jesús said and approached Yuri. She handed the Radio transmitter to him and her pressed the button so he could start talking. "This Old Man Cha?"

"Who are you calling an Old Man?" Cha yelled in return.

"Look, just turn the traps on. We'll be there in roughly an hour." Jesús replied and gave the transmitter to Yuri.

There was once again a long silence and then from the receiver of the Radio Unit...

"Alright then, The traps are on. I'll be waiting for all of you." Cha said and the group started walking out of the room.

"Alright then, we're off..." Jesús said being the last one to reach the door. he walked over to the wall and drew something. "...Whatever happens, once an Hour hits nobody step close to this ok? make sure to leave a 3X1.5 meter area open." Jesús finished and walked out.

The door closed and then the guys' steps faded into the distance.

"Hey, Yuripe. You might want to tell something to those guys. We upgraded the traps. after the incident with the "Angle Clones" we increased security." Cha said

"I think is too late for any of that." Hinata said laughing nervously.

-Elsewhere- With the crew -

Jesús POV

"Do you really think we'll be able to do this?" Josue's voice came from next to me, but I was just lost in thought. There's something I'm forgetting about all this...

"Um...Dude...? You there?" Josue said clapping his hands on my face

"What? Oh, sorry. Was thinking about something." I replied

"Great first he get us in some sort of Suicide mission and then he's out of it so much he doesn't even knows what's going on." Kurumu sarcastically said

"And what's the reason we're here in the first place?" Mizore said and Kurumu suddenly went quiet remembering it was her fault.

"Alright guys, ready?" I said stopping. "Here's the entrance, once inside we can't leave until we reach our destination. everyone has their things ready?" I asked. Everyone made sure their fire arms and bladed tools were ready for use at any second. "Then let's go." I finished and opened a Sewage like gate and we all jumped in.

We started walking and after about 15 minutes we reached the first trap.

"Ready? once we cross this door we activate the trap." I said and everyone gulped "Let's go." I said and opened said door.

Once we were all in the room the door shut by itself and then the ceiling started lowering.

"Earth Style: Supporting Pillar Jutsu!" I yelled and pillar rose from the middle of the room holding the ceiling up, though it was still slowly lowering since it wouldn't hold it for ever.

"The door isn't opening." Moka yelled trying to open the door to move forward.

"Quick look for a switch." Kurt called out and everyone started looking through the walls and ground trying to find some sort of hidden pressure plate.

"Found it!" Kokoa yelled and pressed a switch right next to my foot.

"Wait." I said trying to stop her but she still pressed it.

Many small holes opened on the ceiling and walls.

"Um...dude, I see shiny." Josue said looking into the holes on the ceiling.

"Everyone around me quick. as close as you can while giving me enough room to move." I said and Kurumu held on to my arm. "Kurumu let go quick!"  
>Kurumu let go of my arm and then some arrows started being shot at us.<p>

"Brace yourselves everyone." I said and started spinning. "Eight trigram palm: Rotation!" I said as I spun and a Chakra protective barrier appeared around us and stopped the arrows from hurting us.

I started slowing down when we couldn't hear arrows any more. The Arrows stopped and the ceiling had a crater in it due to the rotation.

"I think we'll be safe even if it hits the ground." Tsukune said.

"Kokoa, I want to to write this somewhere and keep it in mind too. Never, under any circumstances, press a switch that you have no idea what it does." I said and she glared at me.

"That was really close." Moka said still looking for the switch.

"I hear ya." Lori replied and then looked up. "I found a switch."

"Let me check it." Josue said and examined it by activating the Byakugan. "It's the right one."

Lori pressed the switch and we all walked out and walked to the next room. we reached the second trap's room pretty quickly and we all walked in. Once inside again the door closed and the trap activated. A laser shot horizontally in the room and started moving towards us.

"Don't stop just keep going and don't touch the Laser, it'll cut through you like a hot knife through butter." I said and walked under the Laser.

The Laser the started splitting into many beams and making more of a grid.

"Go through the gaps." I called to the ones that didn't make it through the first beam."I totally saw this in Resident Evil." Josue said and he and the rest got across.

The beams reached the other side but they didn't dissipated, instead they stayed there and the floor under us started moving.

"Shit, move quick." Josue said and everyone started moving in the opposite direction to the floor.

More Lasers started coming at us in single beams but in different locations of the walls and ceiling. after about ten minutes I got tired of waiting for the door to open.

"Screw this!" I yelled and charged Chidori and started rushing the door.

"Watch out!" Everyone yelled seeing the speed I was moving at and the lasers incoming.

I managed to dodge all the Lasers and break through the door. everyone followed me out and we were back in safety.

"Why did you do that?" Moka asked "We were looking for the Laser's switch."

"There was no switch. It was going to stop after about five more minutes." I replied "I saw the timer under the door."

"Then why didn't you stop?" Moka asked again.

"We're on a time limit remember? Is been a bit over half an hour. and we don't know how long it'll take us to reach and pass the last trap." I said and we all started walking

-Elsewhere with the N.S.D.B.-

Normal POV

"It's been half an hour since they left." Otonachi said

"More...38 minutes." Yuri said looking at a timer she set and then looking at the Radio Unit.

"What?" Hinata asked looking at Yuri.

"We'll get a call soon." She replied

-Back with the group- 20 Minutes Later

Jesús POV

We are now standing in front of Cha's entrance and we are all exhausted

"Did we...Make it...?" Kokoa asked ready to drop on the ground.

"I...think so..." Moka replied to her.

"Alright then...let's finish this." I said and pushed the door open.

Brightness hit us and we closed our eyes.

"Would you look at that? An hour exactly." Cha said welcoming us.

"No problem's here, just give us the things we're taking back." Bexley replied exhausted.

"Make your choices." Cha said and there was a large table full of fire arms and Ammunition Packs.

Bexley picked up an RPG, Kurt Sub-Machine guns, Josue a couple Shotguns, and everyone else, including me, got a couple handguns and Ammunition for everyone.

"Where's the Radio Unit here?" I asked

"Right over here." Cha said and lead us to the Unit.

"Yuripe. These bunch is here and ready to go back." Cha called into the transmitter.

"Good to hear that." Yuri replied

"Hey Yuri! Mind counting to three." I called from behind Cha.

"Why?" she asked

"Just do it." I said and walked to the rest of the guys.

"One...Two..." Yuri said and I finished hand sings "Three!"

"Hiraijin!" I said at the same time and we were teleported back to the Principal's office.

"How did you do that?" Otonachi asked as he and everyone stared in awe.

"And that's just the beginning we..." I started

"...can also do this." Josue said doing the "Rat" hand sign and activating the Shadow Possession on Hinata.

"What the heck?" he said since he couldn't move

"And these girls..." I said and then Mizore generated her Ice claws, Kurumu lengthened her nails and Yukari pulled her wand out.

"What about those two?" Yuri asked seeing as Kokoa and Moka weren't doing anything.

"We don't change, at least I don't, but she becomes my real Onee-Sama." Kokoa said

"What?" Otonachi asked confused

"We're vampires. this here is a suppressor for my true strength." Moka explained while holding the Rosary on her neck. "He's the only that can remove it." she finished pointing at Tsukune.

"We won't ask you to transform if you don't want to. But we will welcome you all to the Not So Dead Brigade." Yuri said

"Better known as N.S.D.B." I added

**Jesús: "There we go."**

**Everyone: "When did you get here?"**

**Jesús: "I finished my Mission. it was Josue's turn"**

**[Next room over]**

**Josue: "Why do I always have to fight the Great Apes?"**

**Jesús: "The game is actually pretty hard...though I wish it had a single screen multiplayer, even if it was a two player versus...Oh well. in any case, come back next time for another update. please leave a review telling us what you think and we'll see you next time."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!"**


	96. Chapter 96

**Everyone: "We're back everyone!"**

**Jesús: "I got a bit of news that I'd like everyone to know."**

**Kurumu: "What's up?"**

**Jesús: "I just got a Job. The time I have to myself is now shorter, mainly on the weekends, so it'll take me longer to type each chapter."**

**Josue: "That sucks, but at the same time congrats on getting a job."**

**Jesús: "Thanks. Its a heavy duty job but is actually really easy. I get some time to type afterwards but it isn't much."**

**Tsukune: "So in other words your updates will be slower?"**

**Jesús: "That's right. Last chapters and I gotta go really slow on them, though on the other hand I can try and focus on Quality for them. You know, Spell ****check and what not."**

**Bexley: "You doing spell check..."**

**Jesús: "Fuck off. Now, enough side-tracking, how about we get going with the chapter?"**

**[Disclaimer]**

**Everyone: "Jesús(I) don't own(s) R+V nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 96 (Small Issue)

-Angel Beats Dimension

Normal POV

The group has already spent their first day in the Angel Beats Dimension. two to go before they can go back home.

"Man..." Jesús said sounding really Annoyed

"What's the matter?" Tsukune asked

"I still can't believe that we gotta go to school even in death." Jesús replied

"You already more or less knew that." Bexley said

The group arrived at the classroom along with everyone in the N.S.D.B. and Jesús just sat on his desk, put his head down and tried to sleep. First period went by quick, specially to Jesús who succeeded in going to sleep. Second period started and about Half-way through it...

"HOLY SHIT!" Jesús yelled as he jumped out of his chair.

"You, watch your mouth." the teacher said and continued class as if nothing happened.

"All of you. Follow me. Now." Jesús said pointing to his friends and running out of the Classroom towards the rooftop.

Jesús POV

"So what the hell got up your ass?" Bexley asked

"Fuck off, I just remembered the one thing we were all forgetting." I replied

"So what is it Brainiac?" Alexis asked sounding annoyed of my attitude.

"Ok then, we should all calm down, specially me. I first apologize for my sudden burst of bad attitude. Now, We're all dead right?" I asked

"Y-" Josue was gonna reply

"That was rhetorical. in any way, we're dead, but that doesn't means our bodies are gone too." I explained

"What are you getting at?" Kurumu asked

"Well, like I said our bodies are back home and last I remember the front door to my room wasn't locked. which mean that anyone can walk right in..." I added to my explanation. "...Also there's about a dozen passed out teens that look dead but nobody knows they're not."

"Shit, they might dispose of the bodies while we're gone." Josue said

"That or some could find us, for instance Gin-Sempai in which case it won't be pretty for the ladies." I said and everyone broke into a panic.

"Is there anything we can do?" Moka asked trying to find a quicker way back.

"Actually..." I started and everyone went quiet and stared at me with a killing intent.

"You had a way for us to get out of this quicker but didn't use it?" Alexis asked

"Hear me out damn it. **I** have a way out, but all of you will have to stay until l the time's deadline." I explained

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked

"Back in the Naruto Dimension I asked Sasuke to transfer some of Jugo's Chakra onto me in hopes to get the Cursed Mark. We succeeded." I said

"Even knowing the downs you took the Cursed Mark?" Alexis asked

"I did, because is the Cursed Mark doesn't necessarily means I can't use it for a good purpose." I replied "Also, that's why I didn't use it in battle. But if I finish the "Training" I can get back home and cover for your bodies."

Everyone went completely quiet and looked hesitant.

"Trust me guys. If I start now I can probably get it done by Mid-day." I said and everyone sighed

"Fine, but even if you gain control of it you shouldn't be too reliant on it." Josue said

"Aware of it. Now...Here it goes..." I said and entered a total Meditation state.

-Jesús Minds cape- Total Darkness -

Where am I now...I know that what I'll be seeing now will be the true darkness within myself and that's pretty much the Cursed Mark's test, but what is the Cursed Mark going to show me? As far as I know I try to keep all darkness away from me, but considering I have Chained within me that's pretty much not possible...Huh? Is that light? damn, is too damn Bright...I can see someone there...

"Well, well what do we have here?" I head Chained voice. the light subsided and everything became dark around me again.

I looked at chained and he was facing in my direction.

"You know what we're here for." I heard a voice coming from behind me and when I turned I saw Josue and the others standing there facing towards Chained. Each was holding their Zanpaku-to or other weapon.

"And exactly what are those toys going to do?" Chained said and then he disappeared.

Instead of hearing the guys Attacking/Defending everything went completely dark and then I could see again. Everyone was on the ground, each with their weapon stuck through their chest.

"C-come on...Jesús. Snap out of it." Josue said barely conscious.

"What are you talking about? I'm Jesús now." he said and started laughing

"You're wrong...Jesús wouldn't...do this...to...His friends...You're just...a fa-" Alexis wasn't allowed to finish. Chained quickly removed the sword stuck to her chest and decapitated her.

"ALEXIS!" Both Josue and I yelled. Chained may be the cause of my darkness, but why was I seeing this? What is the point of it? This isn't just some sort of Illusion, What I'm seeing feels far too real.

"You're next..." Chained said and did the same to Josue.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I started yelling. what I had just seen was making me loose my Sanity...I knew this was going to happen but...But... I didn't think it would be this...This strong...

"I won't let this happen...Not Ever!" I started yelling, My voice echoing somewhere in teh darkness. "I wanted this power to protect them. Not to Hurt them." Darkness started appearing much like the Purple Chakra on Sasuke, said darkness started covering me more and more.

"Chained won't get his way. I...I will stop him even if it means my death." I yelled and my eyes started changing to the Sharingan on their own as the darkness almost covered me completely.

"I won't let it happen!" I yelled and suddenly there was a bright flash of light. the light was coming from me, as if I was a star, the sun or some sort of extreme light source.

the darkness that was engulfing me quickly started disappearing. and soon enough there was no darkness on me. right when the darkness disappeared another illusion like the one I had see started generating.

In this image I saw Chained near the ground being held up by some light chains and the guys around him. Around Chained there four pillars of light, which were the cause of the Seal Jutsu I had thought the others a while back. this time, the chains that were holding chained down were coming from the walls generated from pillar to pillar.

"H-how could you...overpower me?" Chained asked slowly closing his eyes and trying to fight the urge to do so.

"Simple, we have friends on our side...Bonds of Friendship are like those chains, Unbreakable." Josue said and then Chained started yelling.

Some sort of Dark cloud could be seen coming from my Chained's body and after he stopped yelling and the cloud disappeared the body just went limp.

"Thank you..." I heard the Body, that should be me...

-Angel Beats Dimension-

"He's back!" I heard Bexley's voice.

"Hey there..." I said as I got to my feet slowly.

"How did it go?" Josue asked

I turned to them as light started covering my body.

"I see you got it." Josue said noticing the Cursed Mark spreading on the left side of my face.

"Yeah...I'll see you all later..." I said and then the light completely covered me.

-Back in Yokai-

Normal POV

Jesús started getting up, his skin and hair looked like Sasuke's after leaving the Cursed Coffin. All of his friends still laid on the ground seemingly dead. Jesús quickly walked over to the door and locked it.

"I'll make sure he never wins this..." Jesús said and jumped out the window.

**Jesús: "That's it."**

**Josue: "was it just me or did that feel like a long chapter?"**

**Jesús: "Don't know, to me it felt short...In any case, I'll cut this after word short and just say the basics. Please leave a review letting us know what you think. Update will take longer now because of work but Please stay tuned."**

**Everyone: "See Ya!"**


	97. Chapter 97

**Jesús: "I can't feel my left arm..."**

**Tsukune: "Why's that?"**

**Josue: "Let me guess, work?"**

**Jesús: "You got it. I have to lift some heavy/long wood slabs. is easier doing that with my whole forearm but in the long run, each day, it just tires out my forearm's muscles and hurts a bit."**

**Moka: "Then why don't you switch off from arms to arm so you can give the one arm a rest?"**

**Jesús: "I thought about that, but picking the boards up with my left arm is the best, quickest and easiest strategy."**

**Bexley: "Well don't overdo it. You know your arms are very much needed."**

**Jesús: "Noted. Anyway update time, sorry for the wait, so let's go..." [Disclaimer] "I don't own the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. all credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

**Everyone: "Enjoy!"**

Ch. 97 (What the Hell Happened Here?)

-Angel Beats Dimension-

Normal POV

The crew is now walking to the N.S.D.B. club room to inform them of Jesús' "Revival". Once in the room everyone right away noticed the one missing teen in the group.

"Where's Jesús?" Otonashi asked

"He's back home." Josue replied

"I thought you guys couldn't leave until the time limit." Yuri said

"His case was different. he had something called the "Cursed Mark" and the pills we all "took" were meant to gain control over said mark. Once control is acquired you are able to wake up." Alexis explained.

"That's good for him." Yuri added

"So you guys are still stuck here for about a day?" Hinata asked

"That's the plan. Now if you'll excuse us, as much as we'd like to hang out with you guys if something was to happen here that is major to your story we wouldn't want to mess with it." Josue said and the whole group once again walked out and towards the rooftop, where they would easily get a "bird's eye" view of the whole place in case of emergencies.

Once at their destination they decided to have some training matches, they may be dead but training is still training.

"I feel like Dante." Josue said holding the dual handguns borrowed from the N.S.D.B. and making sure the great sword on his back was easily accessible.

"I'm not surprised you chose that equipment for that reason." Bexley said holding a Pendulum Scythe and carrying an MP7 on his left side.

"Can the two of you just get started?" Gaby called out from the side as everyone stayed on stand-by acting as judges for the match.

Alright you two ready...?" Kurt said standing in the area between the two. "Three...Two...One...Start!" he called then backed away and the two rushed each other.

Since Bexley's weapon had a longer reach he attacked first by slashing horizontally from the left. Josue slid under and pointed the handguns upwards, towards the blade, and shot making Bexley loose his grip and drop it. Bexley jumped in the direction of the scythe in an attempt to retrieve it and while in mid air he shot Josue with the MP7. Josue countered the shots with the Handguns much like Dante would and then he dodged forwards and used Dante's Stinger skill. Bexley noticed Josue approaching at high speed over a surprising distance and jumped over Josue. once again he pointed the MP7 at Josue and shot a few rounds as a distraction. Josue jumped away and out of the bullet's path and Bexley took this opening to retrieve his scythe.

Both stared at each other at a distance of about 3 meters from each other. Josue then shot at Bexley who jumped to the right getting out of the way and Bexley held the MP7 one handed to shot Josue. Both once again started countering each other's bullets and once within attacking range Bexley tried attacking. he almost hit Josue but he vanished.

"Trickster!" Josue said appearing right behind Belxey and then hitting Bexley upwards. "Sword Master!" Josue then said following Bexley up and then the two started fighting in mid-air.

Once back in the ground Bexley sat down withdrawing from the fight since they were going for first strike and Josue actually landed the upwards slash.

"I'd say you cheated but that would mean I'm trying to make excuses for loosing." Bexley said treating the cut on his back.

"Well I technically did cause I used Dante's styles." Josue said

"You only used Trickster and Sword Master right?" Belxey asked

"I also used GunSlinger to counter your shots." Josue replied

"That'll explain why you could shoot so quickly." Bexley said

"Well then? who's next?' Kurumu asked

"I'd like some training." Kurt said

"Same here." Tsukune replied and so everyone cleared the area for the two to have a match.

Tsukune and Kurt stood still for their signal to start. Tsukune borrowed a simple Ninjato and a single handgun. Kurt on the other hand had a two-handed Broadsword, but due to the new training he had gone through over the school year he was able to wield it with one hand much like Josue, aside from the sword he was holding a few throwing needles on a holster at his right side.

"Alright, ready...?" Josue asked and looked at the two teens about to start their match and both nodded in return. "First strike wins, Go!" Josue said and the two rushed right in.

Tsukune moved at a speed that surprised everyone, except for Josue and Kokoa. He quickly drew the Ninjato on a back hand hold and slashed at Kurt. Kurt quickly slashed in return and to everyone's surprise his slash was faster than Tsukune's. Tsukune took the hit head on but he didn't fall back, in fact the slash just went right through him as if he wasn't there and then he vanished.

"An after-image?" Kurt said in surprise.

"Yeah, it took me a whole three months to master that one." Tsukune's voice was heard and he just appeared standing literally right behind Kurt in a crossed-armed nonchalant stance.

Kurt reacted and slashed at Tsukune who quickly moved away and as soon as he landed he rushed in again. Tsukune now was on the offensive and Kurt was forced to back away slowly while blocking all the attacks. Now Kurt jumped away and threw a few of his picks charged with some Lightning Chakra at Tsukune. Tsukune dodged the Small Lightning spikes and quickly drew the handgun at his left side. Kurt stopped throwing the picks and blocked the bullets with the sword.

"Got ya!" Tsukune said suddenly closing the distance between the two and slashing at Kurt.

"That so?" Kurt asked and Tsukune stopped right as he was about to start his slash. "Ancient Ninja Art: Shadow Hold." Kurt said and Tsukune looked back as best he could and saw a pick stuck in his shadow.

"You got me." Tsukune said laughing.

"I may not be the best fighter, but I'm second to none when it comes to strategies." Kurt said

"I'd like to hear you say that against Shikamaru." Alexis called from the side and everyone laughed.

Tsukune was returned his ability to move and everyone took a cool down break. after a few minutes of just sitting down and talking they started practice matches again, most of them were finished quickly, much like Tsukune's and Kurt's, but the ones that tended to last the most were the battles among the "Human crew".

"One more battle and we turn in for the day, what do you all think?" Josue said.

"Go ahead, I'm beat." Bexley said.

"Agreed." Kurt replied

"I can go another one." Tsukune said and got up from where he was seated.

The two stood in front of each other at a distance of about two meters as a starting distance. Right before they decided to start both changed their facial expressions into serious faces.

"You feel it huh?" Josue asked

"Yeah...What is it?" Tsukune asked tightening the grip on his Ninjato.

"Everyone! Get down!" Both teens yelled and everyone Hit the floor on command.

There was a big crash and the rooftop entrance broke. from within the pile of rubble a Huge Shadow stretched out and then started surfacing from the ground simply to show a tall Shadow figure.

""That" is trouble." Josue answered Tsukune's question. "Everyone, whatever you do, DO NOT get caught by those things." Josue said remembering the incidents in the Angel Beats Anime.

"What'll happen if we get caught?" Moka asked

"If what happened in the Anime applies to us then we'll technically die for good." Josue answered as best he could.

"Then what's the plan?" Yukari asked

"Like I said, if they catch you you're most likely dead for good. all sorts of attacks will deal the same damage. they're shadows and as such all that happens is they get holes blown into them by bullets or cut apart with blades only to come back together in due time. They didn't specify in the Anime as to How they survived this." Josue gave all the information he had. "Speaking of which, Can you see any shadows on other areas of the school?"

Everyone quickly looked over the edged of the school rooftop and saw many shadows on the Racing Tracks and other Sport fields.

"I see a bunch on the fields." Alexis replied

"Then is that time huh?" Josue said. "The series is nearly done. This reality is almost over, meaning in a few more days Yuri, Otonashi and the others will be gone and reincarnate into their next lives." Josue finished remembering the end of "Angel Beats" as best he could.

One of the Shadows Moved in to attack and Josue threw his sword using Dante's "Round trip" Move. The sword cut the shadow as well as some of the surrounding ones during its way forth and back. Josue and everyone started shooting and throwing their weapons to keep distance making close combat a last resort. more Shadows moved in to attack and the group was getting into a tighter situation.

"We have to move." Kokoa yelled

"Everyone, On my mark jump as high as you can." Josue said and waited for the shadows to get closer.

Once the shadows reached a distance of about 3 feet to everyone Josue dropped a ball and yelled "Now!" Everyone jumped a height of 5 meters and then the small ball exploded. the explosion's shock wave sent them higher and in every direction and everyone was now surrounding the Shadows. Being more careful than before they started shooting at them again and suddenly a Shadow appeared under Moka.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled and pounced at her to push her out of danger.

In the process he removed her Rosary and she transformed into "Inner" Moka.

"I heard the Situation so you don't have to repeat yourself. Let's get this over with quick shall we?" Moka said and rushed in instead of continuing the Distance fighting.

A Shadows swung its lanky arms at her and she slid under the hit and then pushed herself upwards and kicked through the Shadow. Once over it she drew a pair of handguns and Mimic Josue's copy of Dante's "Rain Storm". Instead of aiming at the one under her she shot at as many of the surrounding Shadows as she could. once back on the ground she used "Gun-fu", which everyone was surprised she even would use such a thing.

"When did you learn that?" Kurumu asked slashing at a couple shadows that got too close

"Really? Is only pulling a trigger after hitting. I'll admit it has its difficulty but is not that tough." Moka replied and jumped back right next to where she was originally standing next to Tsukune.

"Are you Ok?" Tsukune asked not stopping his attack on the Shadows.

"You should be more worried for yourself kid." Moka replied

The crew continued attacking and defending for many hours, these shadows didn't seem to have an end to them.

"Out of Ammo." Gaby called.

"Same here." Yukari added.

"We have to retreat." Kurt yelled

"Where? Our best bet would be to just run and make sure they don't catch us." Alexis replied slashing at nearby enemies.

"We're All out of Ammo. We're done for if we don't find something quick." Bexley yelled

'That's it...How could we forget about that?' Josue said to himself.

Josue quickly moved to the middle of the Shadow horde and then a light flashed from within it, Lightning.

"What's that?" Mizore asked

"Totally had forgotten about that..." Josue said "...Everyone, we have all the Ammo we need right here..." he added putting a hand to his chest. "...Remember? we can use Jutsu still. That means all of our Mana, Chakra, Ki and all other sources of energy are still available for us."

"That's right..." Kurumu said "...Otherwise we wouldn't be able to do much in our demon forms."

"And I probably wouldn't have all of my power." Moka said

"Then let's do this!" everyone said and then started fighting back the Shadows with their own abilities.

'Since we're dead we should have an endless amount of energy so we should be able to do just about anything for as long as we want to.' Josue tried to reason with their current situation.

The fight continued until sun-rise. The group, even though Josue's theory was correct, was exhausted to the point were if they were in their real bodies they would have died three times over.

"Is time..." Josue said.

"What do you mean?" Everyone said and looked at him.

"Our time here is almost over. I can feel it. Also, I feel we should be ready." Josue replied

"For what?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know." Josue replied and got up.

Once everyone was back on their feet they went to the N.S.D.B. club room and returned all their equipment.

"So you'r time here is over?" Yuri asked

"Almost. I don't know for sure, but I'd say maybe a few minutes." Josue said

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." Otonashi said.

"Likewise." the group said and bowed their head respectfully.

"We'll see you later?" Hinata said seeing the group off as light started coming from their bodies meaning they were starting to disappear.

"Hopefully not too soon." Bexley said and everyone laughed one last time.

"See ya." they all said and then the group vanished

-Rosario+Vampire Dimension-

The remaining teens that were "Dead" on the floor of Jesús' room within the Yokai Academy Male dorm building started opening their eyes.

"Wow..." Kurumu said stretching. "it feels like just woke up from a long night sleep." she finished

"I know..." everyone replied stretching too and rubbing their eyes.

"What the Fuck?' Josue yelled

"What? What happened...?" Lori asked going p to him. "...Oh no..."

Everyone looked out the window and all they could see was rubble, land, and fire in the distance.

"Wasn't Jesús' room on the second floor? why is there ground so close out the window?" Yukari asked

"The building is been destroyed. I think I see fights all over the school." Josue said and he had veins sprouting on the side of his face meaning he was using the Byakugan to see long distances.

Everyone hurried out of Jesús' room, which indeed was on the ground and the building was destroyed around it. they ran as fast as they could and arrived on Yokai in a matter of minutes.

"What The hell happened here?" Bexkey yelled

"Jesús! Are you here!?" Kurumu yelled into the school

"Gah!" they heard and then a man with dark skin and dark angel wings landed in front of them. the man started getting up and then looked back at them. "You guys are back huh?" the man said

"Who are you?" Alexis said and everyone took a battle stance.

"You guys already forgot about me?" the man said. "I guess the voice and looks are deceiving."

"What happened here Jesús?" Josue said being the only one without a battle stance.

"Jesús!" Everyone said in shock.

"Well..." Jesús started

Who would have ever though something like this could happen in such a short time?

**Jesús: "That's it for this update."**

**Josue: "Both the update and the wait were long don't you think?" **

**Jesús: "Working as fast as I can. Work's got me busy and tired ok?"**

**Moka: "What happens next?"**

**Tsukune: "Yeah, this is where you stopped on the Hand-Written version."**

**Alexis: "Why did you stop here on the Hand-Written version?"**

**Jesús: "I stopped here on the Hand written version cause I was almost caught up on the CPU-Typed version. as for What happens next? You gotta come back for the next update to find out."**

**Everyone: "AWWW, Come On!"**

**Jesús: "I'm sorry, I hate cliff-Hangers too so I'm not any happier than you all are."**

**Josue: "Whatever."**

**Tsukune: "So then? what are you gonna do now?"**

**Jesús: "For one, get a chapter done for my other Story. For two, get working on the next one for this one. and lastly, relax for a bit, maybe play a Videogame, read Manga or something."**

**Bexley & Josue: "Sounds like him."**

**Jesús: "Sue me. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you come back next time for another update. Please leave a review telling me what you think of the chapter or the story as a whole and We'll see you next time."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**


	98. Chapter 98

**Jesús: "So I'm back."**

**Bexley: "About time Numb-nuts."**

**Josue: "Writing with his schedule is a bit more limited. I can vouch for that."**

**Lori: "Oh yeah, you two work in the same place now."**

**Moka: "So typing for this story has been slowed down due to work?"**

**Jesús: "And by a lot. I feel really bad."**

**Tsukune: "Why's that?"**

**Jesús: "Because these are the last chapters and I have to make everyone that wants to read the end wait longer than I had planned. Then again I didn't take into account work would have me this busy when I reached this point."**

**Kurumu: "So then? what now?"**

**Jesús: "We get right to the update..." [Disclaimer] "...I don't own the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 98 (What happened.)

Normal POV

-Rosario+Vampire Dimension- =Day Jesús "Awoke" from the "Death Pill's" effect=

Jesús slowly opened his eyes and saw he was still in his room as well as everyone still on the ground. he walked over to the door and locked it to make sure nobody would walk in and find everyone else "Dead" on the ground.

"I'll make sure he never wins this...Even if I have to die in the process." Jesús said remembering what the cursed mark had shown him through the "Control Test"

His charas saw him and went over to him to ask him why everyone just keel over and he explained things to them quickly. after explaining the situation Jesús walked over to the window and jumped out and away from the school and everything else.

"Alright...This should be enough distance." he said and stopped. he couldn't see anything in the distance that could be considered alive, but he was still close enough to reach his room and the school in a matter of seconds if moving at top speed.

"What are you gonna do?" Daidai asked

"I still have to finish my mastery for cursed mark." Jesús said.

"woah...woah...you got the cursed mark?" Haiiro asked

"...Yeah...I thought you guys knew that...I mean you are with me 24/7." Jesús replied

"So, what are you gonna do?" Aka asked.

"I need to use the cursed mark in battle to get used to it and awaken my second state. So..." Jesús started and did some hand signs to create six clones. "Take one clone each and fuse with them. Fight me, all at once."

"Ok." his clones and Charas said and each fused.

"Clones, let the Charas take full control of the body so they have more fluidity with their attacks. Also attack me at full force." Jesús said

"Alright" everyone said and then each Chara-Clone got battle ready.

"Now my turn..." Jesús said and let out as much power as he could on his current state.

After enduring some pains due to the cursed mark spreading through his body, his skin got dark yet pale, like a Zombie, as well as his hair grew slightly longer. Jesús looked like Sasuke did when using the Cursed Mark, excluding the wings.

"Man, that hurt." Jesús said and his voice sounded slightly hoarse.

"Sure looked that way." Kuro-Clone said

"So then, ready?" Ao-Clone said

"Let's do this." Jesús replied and got ready for battle.

The six clones stood around Jesús each staring at Jesús' battle stance to find the easiest opening to attack. Jesús kept his senses at full power to make sure he heard, sensed, or smelled when any of them moved in for an attack. The Aka-Clone lowered its stance a little to get ready to rush in and before it got to do anything Jesús disappeared and appeared right in front of it kicking it away. Right at that second Ao-Clone moved at top speed and used a sweep kick on Jesús. Jesús fell on his back and then Midori-Clone attempted to use Link's "Ending Blow" on Jesús. Jesús was barely able to roll in time and dodge the deadly stab to his chest and to counter he pushed himself off the ground and body slammed onto Midori-Clone's "Hylian Shield" to push him away. while Jesús was a little over two feet off the ground Haiiro-Clone attempted to kick him upwards and Use Sasuke's "Chichi Ren Dan". Jesús got hit higher into the air, but knowing the moves for the "Ren Dan" he timed it just right to use Substitution with a nearby rock.

Daidai-Clone teleport to where Jesús was and started some close combat fighting that slowly started moving into mid-air fighting as the two started hovering using the DBZ flying ability. while Jesús was busy fighting with Daidai-clone, Kuro-Clone started running and then used the momentum from his speed to jump and ram into Jesús. As the tackle worked Kuro grabbed Jesús and used something very similar to "Ninja Gaiden 2"'s "Underworld Drop" except that instead of spinning forward he spun backwards and kneed Jesús on the back to start the spin. Jesús hit the ground not exactly able to do anything about it and the clones gathered around the small crater to make sure he was ok.

"Phew...That was tough..." Jesús said as he surfaced from the dirt.

"You ok?" Kuro asked "I really think I overdid it."

"I'm fine, You are all doing great. Attack just like this. My life has to feel threatened for me to be able to do this." Jesús said and then got out of the small crater.

Jesús and the Clones fought for a good amount of hours, but Jesús didn't seem to make much progress, aside from getting better at fighting against these fighting styles.

"What now?" Haiiro asked panting a bit tired from the long training session.

"One more go...I almost got it..." Jesús said and suddenly dropped to his knees and started yelling.

"What's the matter? I though the Cursed mark didn't hurt any more?" Daidai asked

"This isn't the cursed mark..." Jesús managed to say between screams.

Jesús' Shadow started stretching from under him and then surfaced slowly.

"Hehe..." the shadow said and it finally took shape. It looked like Jesús in his normal mode. His skin looked a little darker than Jesús' but aside from that the same. His eyes were dark and the Irises had a tint of red unlike his normal white eyes with Hazel Irises.

"You..." Jesús said

"What's going on Jesús?" Ao asked

"What are you doing here Chained?" Jesús asked

"What? nothing really...Just here to do what I should have done last time I had control." Chained said and rushed in to attack.

Jesús' Chara-Clones attacked and stopped his advance.

"Run, we'll buy you some time!" Aka yelled

Jesús rushed back at top speed and didn't even thought twice about moving. he made it to his room and quickly used some hand signs, once he stopped a force-field of sorts appeared around his room.

"Sorry guys...This seems to have turned for the worst." Jesús said and jumped out the window again.

Right after that he moved to the school and straight for Mikogami's office.

"Mikogami! Take me to the Barrier Seal." He yelled as he burst in through the front door.

"What's wrong Jesús? Where is everyone else?" Mikogami asked

"Long Story, this is an emergency. I need to go to the seal right away." Jesús said and Mikogamy quickly lead him to the School's Barrier Seal.

"Here we are." Mikogami said and they arrived into the room with the pedestal holding a Rosario much like Moka's.

"Alright, Go back to the school and tell everyone in the school, not just teachers, Students too, to be ready for battle." Jesús said and rushed to the seal pedestal.

"What's the Matter?" Mikogami asked

"Chained is free. He has his own body, but is not complete and wants to take mine over to destroy everything and everyone important to me and the world." Jesús quickly said

"I'll send word right away." Mikogami said and Jesús started many hand signs.

after a few minutes Jesús finished what he was doing. He placed about four reinforce seals on the Academy's barrier so it wouldn't break if everyone turned into full demon forms. Jesús left the Seal Room and went back outdoor to find the school in Ruins.

"What the Fuck happened?" he yelled

everywhere he looked he saw someone fighting, everyone was at least using some of their demonic powers.

"I'm going to guess you're the one we're supposed to find." a voice came and then a fireball approached Jesús.

Jesús dodged the Fireball and turned to the attacker.

"I-It's you...but how?" Jesús yelled

"That Chained guy has a pretty amazing Jutsu. he said if we assisted him he'd assist "Us" in our dimensions." the man said

"What do you win by this...Madara...Also, what do you mean "Us"?" Jesús asked and then all of the memories of his clones returned to him.

Chained used the Time/Space Jutsu to gather the Worst team possible, and with worst I mean Most Powerful enemies.

Madara under Edo Tensei from Naruto. The Espadas 1-10 from Bleach. Demise, Ganon OoT and Ganon TP from Legend of Zelda. Gerald from Fairy Tail Before he turned good. and the four big guys of the DB series; Freeza, Cell, Kid Buu, and Omega Shenron.

"What do I win by this? Well, The Senju Have been a real Pain to my sides so I thought I'd have that Chained guy send me to the beginning of the Senju Clan." Madara replied.

"Damn it." Jesús said and got ready for battle, "Then I hope I'm good enough as I am cause I intend to send you all back before they wake up."

"You're rather Confident." Madara said

"Bring it on. I'll show you just how much I can do!" Jesús said and rushed

Madara didn't seem to care much for Jesús, but he still picked up his Fan. Jesús jumped to start with an aerial attack and when at max height he got kicked away and towards the school's rooftop, but not by Madara.

"I said just find him. Now go back to destroying everything and everyone like the others." A voice similar to Jesús' said

"Whatever, Though I would have liked to test his potential." Madara said and then Vanished

"Now...How should I play with you?" Chained said and turned to Jesús.

Jesús rushed Chained and they just started fighting. The two exchanged attacks, both physical and energy, but they kept countering each other.

"You're a lot weaker than I thought you'd be." Chained said

"No...I'm just not completely serious..." Jesús started activating the Cursed Mark. "But Believe me...You wont win." Jesús' wings sprouted out of his back as he finally activated the Second State of the Mark. Instead of Sasuke's Hand wings he got a pair of Dark Angel Wings.

"Hmm...Lets play then..." Chained said and rushed Jesús.

Jesús and Chained fought on even ground, but Chained didn't have any enhancers like the cursed mark. Chained started picking up the speed and soon enough he activated the "Hollow Mask" and overpowered Jesús as he attacked him and sent him off the school's roof top. After he hit the ground and opened his eyes he saw Josue and everyone standing in front of his eyes.

"I see you guys are back..." Jesús said 'and now you'll be dragged this...Damn it...'

**Jesús: "That's it."**

**Tsukune: "That felt rather quick."**

**Jesús: "Yeah, I thought the same, but this chapter as you can all tell now is just a filler chapter explaining what's happened while the others were ****"dead" as well as what's going on."**

**Josue: "So that's it then?"**

**Jesús: "Yeah, I'll get working on the next chapter as soon as I get another chapter done for my other story. Hopefully quick. In any case, I'll see you all later."**

**Everyone: "See ya!"**

_**Author Note:**_

_**the few of you that follow my story closely may realize that the format has changed. I forgot to fix it back onto this format before uploading the chapter. Sorry for any inconvenience.**_


	99. Chapter 99

**Everyone: "We're back!"**

**Jesús: "Second to last chapter. Are we all ready?"**

**Josue: "So I'm guessing you don't have anything to talk about?"**

**Jesús: "What makes you say that?"**

**Tsukune: "You do realize you are skipping straight for the Chapter right?"**

**Moka: "Have we been answering questions by asking another question?"**

**Kurumu: "What are you talking about?"**

**Alexis: 'Yes...yes you have...'**

**Jesús: "Anyway, chapter time so here we go..." [Disclaimer] "...I don't own the R+V series nor any of the Anime/Manga/Videogames Referenced in this story. All credit goes to their respective owners."**

Chapter 99 (The Beginning of The End)

Normal POV

"That's pretty much all that happened." Jesús said getting back to his feet and ready for battle knowing something would attack at any second.

"So that's why everyone in the school is fighting?' Moka asked

"Pretty much..." Jesús replied

"What about the Demon Barrier? How's it holding up?" Josue asked

"I thinks it's still good. none of the seals I placed on it have broken so we have at least three hours to get this over with." Jesús explained

Just that second a lightning ball flew in the direction of the group.

"Crap!" Jesús said and intercepted the lightning ball by hitting it with the "Master Sword".

"With more people with similar power as my own they're gonna start gathering here" Jesús said and then. Josue and the others stepped up and got ready for battle.

"Don't worry. we can take them on." Josue said cracking his knuckles.

"But can you take me on?" Chained said hovering over the group

"I'll deal with him." Jesús said and jumped to Chained

Jesús and Chained traded a few hits and were even for a few minutes, but once again exhaustion from the training and previous fight with Chained got to Jesús and Chained was able to send Jesús flying back straight down to the group. While Jesús and Chained were fighting in mid-air Josue and the group got busy dealling with the other invaders.

"Jesús, this is bad. Even with all the school and us going at full force against these guys we can't keep up with them. We need some help." Josue said

"Taju! Kagebushin!" Jesús called and about 14 clones of himself appeared. Seven of the clones opened a portal and then went through in groups of two. not long after the clones came back with reinforcement. The clones brought back; Goku (GT), Ichigo (Arrancar Saga), Naruto (Ninja War), Link (Skyward Sword), Fairy Tail's Natsu (7 years Skipped), Haru Glory, and Inuyasha.

"Hope this is enough." Jesús said and dropped to his knees from the energy exhaustion.

"What's going on here?" Goku asked already in his Super Saiyan 4 form.

"Long story." Jesús said

"What are they doing here?" Ichigo asked

"Ok the, Long story short... The darkness in me got a body of its own and this happened." Jesús quickly explained "We need help. you think you can provide it?"

"No need to say it twice." Goku said and rushed over to Omega Shenron.

"Here's the Plan. Fight whoever is from your series. if no one from your series is here, fight whoever you see suitable." Jesús said

"Right!" everyone said and scattered.

"Now is just you and me..." Chained said and landed a few feet away from Jesús.

"Not for long..." Jesús said and raised his strength and other energies to the highest he could.

'Josue, here's the real Plan...' Jesús started

'What do you mean?' Josue replied

'I'll be busy fighting Chained but we need to send those guys back. Try to send everyone back to their real world while I take care of Chained.' Jesús said

"I'll try my best." Josue said and rushed along with Ichigo.

-Arrancar Battle Ground-

"Josue! We're missing our weapons." Tsukune said

"I got this!" Josue said and closed his eyes. "Here!" Josue said and his "First Tsurugi" appeared along with everyone's Zanpaku-to.

"How did you do that?" Moka asked catching her sword.

"A lot harder than you think. I had to concentrate and spawn the Tsurugi on every single one of your swords and then teleport them along with the one they were touching." Josue quickly explained

Once everyone had their weapon in hand they unsheathe their swords and got ready for the fight to come.

"I'm sure you guys know what's to come. Be careful from these lot." Ichigo said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Josue said

That second Starrk shot his "Cero" gun at them and they all scattered and took on someone.

"I think I'm most fit to fight you out of all of us." Josue said and and stood in mid-air in front of Starrk.

"You seem like you know who I am." Starrk said

"Very much so. So then...should we get started?" Josue said and got ready to rush Starrk with the "Main blade" in hand while the others stayed stuck on the ground surrounding them.

Starrk shot a Cero at Josue and Josue quickly dodged. again and again Starrk shot at Josue but Josue already knew what Starrk was capable of.

"Why don't you use Metralleta? That's about your best chance if anything." Josue called mockingly 'I have to try and make him loose his cool in order to distract him long enough and send him back.'

Starrk didn't fall for the bait and continued to shoot at Josue. Suddenly Stark disappeared and appeared right behind Josue.

'Shit he's about to use Colmillo.' Josue said and quickly started spining and appeared the Hollow blade on his left hand and blocked the two spiritual pressure swords.

"So you knew about my Colmillo as well." Starrk said

"Yeah. I guess I should take this seriously considering I also have to deal with everyone else." Josue said and quickly appeared the other swords around him. "Bankai!" Josue said and they started shining signifying they were under the Bankai effect.

"So that was a Zanpaku-to huh?" Starrk asked

"Not quite, but you could say is my Zanpaku-to." Josue said and started attacking which also caused the extra swords to attack too.

Starrk started being pushed back slowly and surely enough he started loosing the edge in the battle.

'Let's end this now.' Josue said and quickly activated the Time/Space Jutsu.

Starrk noticed the portal right under him and jumped upwards and then Shot his "Cero" guns at the portal.

'I guess that was too early to call it a win.' Josue said

"I gotta say, you timed it right. just a second later and you would have gotten me." Starrk said

"Thanks for the praise." Josue said and the two returned to the fight.

Tsukune and Moka started fighting against Baraggan and Tier. Baraggan was holding his axe ready to attack as well as Tier was holding her sword.

"Tsukune, I don't think I'll be able to handle this fight." Moka said to Tsukune.

"I doubt I'll be able to do this myself...If only we had some sort of secret technique..." Tsukune said

"In fact you do..." the two heard a voice and turned to find Josue standing behind them.

"Josue what are you doing here?" Moka asked

"I'm just a Clone. the Real me is Fighting Coyote Starrk. anyway I only have a couple seconds before I go do what I have to do. Here..." Josue's Clone said and stretched his hands to the two of them.

Tsukune and Moka both held to one of Josue's hands and then their eyes widened.

"I'm sure these two won't be a problem to you now. I have to go deliver the rest of these Zanpaku-to." Josue's Clone said and took off.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked

"I don't know...But, I feel we can do anything now..." Moka said and then Tsukune reached for her Rosary and ripped it off.

"Let's do this Moka." Tsukune said and His shirt ripped off and some parts of his body became black and hardened much like body armor. He also sprouted a pair of bat like wings.

"Right." Moka said as she slowly changed on the the "Inner" form as well as her outfit changing to some light upper body armor. she was also wearing a pair of black bracer like gauntlets and similar designed thigh high boots. She also sprouted a pair of smaller bat like wings.

"Whatever it is you two did won't stop us so easily." Baraggan said and both he and Tier rushed in to attack.

Moka and Tsukune waited for them standing on the same spots the whole time and on the last second the two vanished and from behind they hit the enemy on the back sending them a few feet away.

"What happened?" Baraggan said

"They were much faster than even our Sonido." Tier said and then Moka and Tsukune vanished again.

"Give it up." Tsukune said

"There's no way for you to stop us now." Moka said and both hit their enemies and knocked them out.

"Gotta say. that was a lot easier than expected." Moka said

"Whatever Josue did to us is insane." Tsukune replied and then they turned in the direction Josue was.

"I think maybe we should go there." Moka said

"Agreed." Tsukune said and then the two flew to Josue.

Josue was dodging Starrk's Gun fire attacks again and then Tsukune and Moka appeared.

"I see it worked." Josue said

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked

"I'll explain later. Can you keep this guy busy for a bit. when I give the signal move away from him." Josue said

"You got it." both said and rushed in.

Starrk shot at the two and Tsukune got in front of Moka and took the Cero directly. Not a single scratch could be seen on Tsukune.

"That was all looks." Tsukune said

"What the-" Starrk started.

"Watch out Starrk." Lilinette, Starrk's left hand gun, said

"Huh?" Starrk turned around to meet Moka's leg with his face.

"Or you could do that..." Josue called tot he two and opened the portal to send Starrk back. "One down...Say what happened to the ones you were fighting?"

"Their still knocked out." Tsukune replied

Josue and company retrieved Baraggan and Tier and also sent them back to their dimension.

-Dragon Ball Battle Ground-

"You have to try much harder than that." Omega Shenron said

"How am I supposed to defeat him with Freeza, Cell and Buu here as well." Goku said

"Goku! Leave those three to us." Alexis called followed by Kurumu and Mizore.

"Are you sure. They're quite strong." Goku said

"I know just how strong they are. We can handle them." Alexis said

"Alright then." Goku said and started focusing only on Omega.

"Alright then. I'd say you two fight against Freeza and Cell." Alexis said to Kurumu and Mizore.

"And those are?" Kurumu asked

"White/Purple guy and Green guy." Alexis said

"Alright." Mizore said and all three scattered.

The three girls, now with one enemy each started fighting to the max of their abilities. Mizore started fighting against Freeza, Kurumu VS Cell and Alexis VS Buu.

"What can a little girl such as yourself do against me?" Freeza said

"I'm sure much more than you think." Mizore said and threw a few Ice Kunai at Freeza and he dodged as moved in to attack Mizore in Hand-to-hand combat.

Mizore blocked his attack and then countered him by kneeing him on the gut. Freeza vanished away and then shot a few death beams at her. Mizore was barely able to see the beams and dodged them.

"To think a little girl like you can dodge my Beams." Freeza said and charged a Death ball.

'That doesn't looks good.' Mizore said

Mizore rushed at Freeza and he shot the Death ball at her, Smaller than usual, but still dangerous. Mizore started freezing the ground under herself and then created an enourmous Ice wall that was able to stop the Death ball.

"What the?" Freeza said

"Time to end this." Mizore said and attacked an a blinding speed with her Ice clawed hands. Freeza was defeated and knocked out.

Kurumu on the other hand on her fight against Cell was still struggling.

"You're not half as strong as Son Goku. You do not stand a chance against me." Cell said to Kurumu.

'He's right. aside from being able to move faster than me in mid-air he can shoot energy projectiles. I don't have any sort of mid to long distance attacks...' Kurumu thought.

"Watch out!" Kurumu heard and flew straight down to the ground dodging a Kamehameha.

"Thanks Mizore." Kurumu said

"what do you say we deal with this guy?" Mizore said

"You read my mind." Kurumu said

"Two against one? Maybe this way you can prove to be a challenge." Cell said and he rushed in.

Kurumu and Mizore rushed him as well and they started a close combat against the Bug-looking android. Cell actually started being subdued by Kurumu's and Mizore's teamwork so her tried long distance fighting.

"Mizore!" Kurumu called and took flight.

"Right!" Mizore said and jumped to hang off her hand. Mizore started shooting Ice Kunai at Cell. Some of the Kunai countered the Blast Cell would shoot at them but most of them would make it through and get Cell.

"Kurumu, Let's finish this creep." Mizore said and Kurumu Flung her at Cell and then flew at top speed to Cell.

Both girls reached Cell at the same time and both girls took the Android down.

"That ought to do it..." Mizore said

"Thanks for the back up." Kurumu said

"No problem" Mizore said

On the last of the three battlefields Alexis was having her own hard time against Buu.

"There is much certainly no way for me to defeat you...but I have to buy enough time." Alexis said to herself

"Buu~~Buu~~" Buu kept chanting the whole time.

Alexis and Buu rushed at each other and Buu shot a beam from its head Antena thing. Alexis knew much better than to not dodge. Buu also Shot his arm right behind the Laser and tangled Alexis up in it as he tried to choke her.

'Damn, forgot he can stretch his limbs.' Alexis said and slowly started loosing consciousness. 'I have to do...Some...thing...' Alexis raised her hand and pointed it to Buu's Arm. she shot a beam and severed his arm freeing herself.

Instantly, knowing of the danger, she threw his arm back at him. Buu re-fused with his arm in an instant and started close combat with Alexis.

'Why am I able to keep up with him? Is he holding back...?' Alexis thought as she kept dodging attacks.

Alexis kicked Buu and then continued with a quick barrage of attacks.

'Starrk, Baraggan, and Tier's energy disappeared. Also, Josue's energy suddenly spiked like when He and Jesús use the Time/Space Jutsu...is he trying to send everyone back? I have to hold my ground until he makes it here and helps me with Buu.' Alexis said to herself and didn't slow down her attacks. in fact she picked the speed up slightly more every hit...

"Kurumu! Mizore!" Josue yelled as he reached the two girls.

"What's the matter?" Kurumu asked

"What happened to Freeza and Cell?" Josue asked

"They're still out cold over there." Mizore said

"Pun intended?" Josue said and then opened the Time/Space Portal. "Where's Alexis?"

"Fighting the Pink guy." Kurumu said

"What! Buu is just about unbeatable. We have to go and help her." Josue said and the three took off to help Alexis

Once they arrived Alexis was being pushed back by Buu.

"She probably reached her limit. You two provide Back-up and try to create an opening for me. I'll try something slightly new." Josue said and the two girls commenced the distraction.

Buu started being pushed back once again this time he had to deal with three enemies and he was starting to get serious.

'I gotta Hurry. If Buu get's completely serious who knows what will happen.' Josue said as he got ready to attack. 'Now!'

Josue vanished from his current location and appeared right behind Buu. the two started Fighting and then Josue Landed a good hit right on Buu's chest.

"Go!" Josue yelled and then the Time space portal opened right on Buu and he Vanished off to his own dimension. "Glad that worked"

"What did you do?" Alexis asked

"I tested something that seems to work just fine." Josue said "I placed the Time/Space Jutsu on a Seal. Much like the Fourth Hokage's Hiraijin seal. Is a lot safer but it teleports only one person at a time."

"So then should we move on then?" Mizore asked

and they scattered on to the next target.

-Gerald Battle Ground-

Natsu and Yukari were dodging and blocking all of Gerald's attacks.

"Watch out Witch girl!" Natsu started. "I've already fought against this guy, but he still plenty strong."

"You don't have to tell me twice. So far his speed has been far greater than anything I've seen." Yukari said appearing her cards and making them hover around the two of them as a defensive measure.

"Just give me cover. That's all I really need. As long as I can land a couple good hits on the guy I can take him down and stop him. I did it once I can do it again." Natsu said and he turned his head over to a nearby fire.

Yukari watched in amazement as the fire started moving and then it moved in a straight line into Natsu's mouth as he swallowed it. right after he finished swallowing the fire he just opened his eyes.

"Alright. Now that I've eaten...I'm All Reeved Up!" Natsu bumped his fist together and the Dragon Slayer Magic Rune appeared as his hands got covered in Fire.

"You believe that you can Stop me Dragon Slayer?" Gerald yelled as he moved at blinding speed towards Natsu.

Natsu also rushed towards Gerald and the later threw a Punch to Natsu. A Small wall made of Tarot Cards appeared between the two stopping Geralds attack.

"What?" Gerald said

"Thanks Witchy" Natsu Said and swung his fist at Gerald. "Karyuu no Tekken!" Natsu Yelled and Fire Burst as he Punch Gerald on the chest and sent him upwards.

"Yukari! Use this on him!" Josue yelled and threw a card much like a Shuriken at her.

Yukari caught the card and she noticed it had some sort of Writing on it that gave a small purple glow.

"What is this?" Yukari asked confused of the situation.

"Don't ask just use." Josue replied and then Yukari made the card start Hovering and sent it straight for Gerald.

Gerald saw the card and created a Magic rune consisting of three stars that redirected the card.

"No you don't!" Natsu said "Karyuu no Goukou!" Natsu said and started shooting fire out his mouth.

Gerald once again stopped the Fire with another "Star rune" and then lightning started appearing on the Fire and overpowering the Rune.

'Natsu increased the power of his roar by infusing the small Lightning he can control.' Josue thought.

The Rune broke and the blast graced Gerald and slowed him down considerably.

"Take this!" Yukari yelled and the Card hit its mark opening the Time/Space Portal and sending him back.

"Glad that's over." Yukari said relaxing.

"Not bad Witchy. What do you say? wanna join Fairy Tail?" Natsu said

"She'll have to decline that one if she wants the universe to stay in one piece." Josue said

-Zelda Battle Ground-

Link, Haru, and Kurt stood against the three opponents.

"Any idea what's to come?" Haru asked being the only odd one out.

"I'll deal with Demise. I still have to get Zelda back." Link said and quickly rushed the Demon-Man.

"Haru, he has the best chance against Demise leave him be. We have to deal with These Two Ganons. The two have similar skills but at the same time are completely different." Kurt said

"Alright then. So what's the Plan?" Haru replied

"The one on the left is more focused in Long and close range attacks..." Kurt said referring to the Ocarina Of Time Ganon. "The one on the right is more on close range only. I'm more confident on my close range so if you don't mind I'd like to take that one on." he finished referring to the Twilight Princess Ganon

"Sounds good to me." Haru said and they rushed their respective enemies

Just as Kurt had explained OoT Ganon started shooting lighting balls at Haru one after the other.

"Rune Save!" Haru said and disperse the Magic Balls "Silvarion!" he then said and increased his speed ten-fold. he got right behind Ganon and then transformed his sword one more time. "Explosion!" he said and swung horizontally hitting Ganon and causing an explosion. Without a second thought Ganon transformed into his Humanoid-Boar form.

"Watch out!" Kurt started. "Now he's all about physical strength."

"Sounds good to me..." Haru said and blocked one of Ganon's swords. "Blue Crimson!" Haru said and held onto two swords that controlled the elements of Fire and Ice.

Ganon and Haru shared attacks and Haru eventually froze both of Ganon's swords and broke them with the next strike to them.

"Mel Force!" Haru said transforming his swords back to one and then a tornado formed around him and it shot some blade like gales at Ganon defeating him.

Kurt, on the same battle field, was fighting against Twilight Princess Ganon and holding his own pretty well. Ganon was starting to get tired and Kurt surprisingly enough was also able to overpower him a couple times when Ganon attempted to ram Kurt while in his Boar form.

'I thank God for knowledge, Jesús for the sword training, and the Naruto Universe for Chakra Control.' Kurt said 'Now if only I knew the way to send this guy back'

"Kurt Eye's on the Battle!" Kurt heard Josue's voice and managed to dodge Ganon's "Light sword" at last second.

'Crap, Almost fell for the first thing Jesús told me not to do.' Kurt said and then Josue appeared right next to him.

"I already sent the other Ganon and Demise back with Haru's and Link's help. Use this sword." Josue said and handed Kurt the Hollow blade. "I placed a seal on it to activate the Time/Space Jutsu on contact with Ganon. just land a hit with it. I'll help with this one." Josue finished and picked up the main Blade which had a similar seal on it.

"Let's do this then." Kurt said and both rushed Ganon at the same time.

Ganon easily started dodging their attacks and then started spinning whit his sword pointing out much like Link's Spin Attack. Josue and Kurt were both forced to back away. As soon as he landed Josue pounced on Ganon to make an opening and Ganon slashed at Josue hitting Josue's arm. Kurt couldn't afford to Waste the chance and attacked Ganon and sent him back to his dimension.

"That's about half of them..." Josue said and everyone re-gathered.

**Jesús: "That's it for this one."**

**Josue: "Monster Chapters for the end huh?"**

**Jesús: "What can I say? Besides I'm still omitting too much from what I really wanted to write for this "Final Battle" Scenario."**

**Bexley: "If you were to put everything you wanted you would most likely finish in about 50 more chapters."**

**Jesús: "Probably."**

**Kurumu: "So after word?"**

**Jesús: "That was all for this one. Please join us next time for the Grand Finale of this whole story."**

**Everyone: "Please, Leave a Review and We'll see ya next time for the Final Chapter! Bye!"**


	100. Chapter 100

**Everyone: "And for the last time we will say this, We're Back!"**

**Jesús: "Last chapter and this might as well be the biggest Monster chapter I will ever write. Note, my record so far is is barely over 9000..."**

**Josue: "Pun intended?"**

**Jesús: [Dying of laughter] "No...I didn't mean for that one."**

**Moka and Tsukune: "Congratulation on the hundredth Chapter."**

**Jesús: "Thanks. I still can't believe that's been about 2 1/2 years...a good run indeed."**

**Alexis: "So exactly how many words do you expect on this one?"**

**Jesús: "I don't know, but I do expect a lot."**

**Bexley: "So did most people about you in the past and now you want to be a VA."**

**Jesús: "Which is also funny because I never even thought I'd go into a performing art."**

**Kurumu: "So then on with the last chapter?"**

**Jesús: "Right..." [Disclaimer] "...I don't own the R+V series nor the Anime/Manga/Videogames referenced in this story. All credit for them goes to each ****of their respective owners. Please enjoy..."**

Ch. 100 (It's Over...)

Normal POV

Josue, Kurumu and Mizore relaxed after sending Buu back to his dimension. The returned to Alexis to make sure she was ok.

"Alright you two. Take Alexis to safety. She just about the only healer we got and she's technically down for the count. I'll move on and try to send more enemies back to their worlds." Josue said and the two girls nodded a yes and took the unconscious one away.

Right when Josue was about to move on he was attacked by a bunch of needles flying in his direction.

'What is it now?' Josue said and noticed a swarm of Naraku's Bees shooting the needles at him. 'Wow, really? I thought Inuyasha would have finished Naraku already.'

Josue started to think of how to deal with the Poisonous bees. He knew that just cutting them down would make them spew out the poison gas, then again any sort of damage that wasn't blunt damage would cause that and sometimes not even that was safe.

"There are more over here!" Josue heard and many of the students from Yokai showed up.

"What are you guys doing? Those things are more dangerous than you think!" Josue yelled at the group of teens.

"We've seen what they can do. They already killed half of the school!" a guy yelled and jumped at the bees to attack.

The guy's arm took a Dinosaur like claw shape and he got closer.

'Damn, I have to stop this kid before he puts everyone else in danger.' Josue said to himself and moved at full speed.

Josue locked arms with the dinosaur armed guy and the guy attacked Josue saying things like "Are you siding with them?" and "You're just a traitor." Josue didn't let any of his words get to him and just started talking back to them.

"Look, these things can do much more than just shoot poison needles at you. if you injure them they explode into a poisonous smoke cloud." Josue quickly said dodging attack and then both hit the ground again.

"You seem to know where these things came from." One of the girls that was also in partial monster transformation, she had a couple horns on the left side of her head and held a kanabo, said.

"Yeah, they're not from this world. they came here with the help of Chained, Jesús' dark self, along with all the other people that started attacking." Josue quickly explained

"So then? what do we do?" the guys with the dinosaur arm said

"Our best bet is to kill them from a distance." Josue said and noticed not any of them looked like a ranged fighter. "Just leave these bunch to me. You all go help with another enemy..." Josue looked around for a few seconds and noticed five huge blue silhouettes. "...Normally I'd say stay away from that one but they're going to need a lot of help."

"Got it, then we'll go fight over there." the girl replied and the group of teens ran in the direction of the silhouettes.

As they tried leaving the Bees shot needles at them.

"I don't think so." Josue said and got on the way of the needles and started spinning. "8 trigrams palm Rotation!" Josue blocked all the Needles and stopped sniping.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower!" Josue said and shot many fireballs that struck about half of the swarm down. Josue followed his attack with wind and lightning strike.

'I need to be careful with this one. If I overuse this power I'll end up dead.' he said to him self remembering what happened to Jesús.

Josue took down most of the swarm and that second Inuyasha and Naraku appeared.

"I was curious as to what all those flashy moves were." Naraku said noticing Josue and figuring he was the source.

"You're slow Inuyasha. I thought you'd be done with Naraku already." Josue said to the Hybrid demon next to him.

"Get off my case. If Kagome isn't here to give me the proper Back-up I'd rather fight Alone." Inuyasha said

"While I agree that fighting along with the people you're used to is better I think you should go with the next best thing here." Josue said "I'll back you up. we still have to send Naraku back."

"Fine, just make sure you can keep up." Inuyasha said and bolted in Naraku's direction.

Naraku used his weird tentacles to attack the two as they rushed. Inuyasha kept runing on a straight line and cutting them down. Josue on the other hand dodged and sidestepped them with presission without slowing down and keeping up with Inuyasha. Naraku let out some bees and Inuyasha used the "Wind Scar" to cut them all down.

"Not good enough!" Inuyasha said and jumped to Naraku to attack in mid-air.

"Inuyasha, Behind you!" Josue yelled and then slashed at two of Naraku's tentacles that were still chasing them.

"Thanks for that one!" Inuyasha said and his sword turned into the Dragon scaled Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Naraku dead-on.

"Good opening!" Josue said and he took the chance to strike him with his sword and send Naraku back.

Once he was gone and the poisonous bugs taken care of Josue and Inuyasha took a second to rest.

"You're not half bad kid." Inuyasha said

"Thanks, right back at ya." Josue replied and the two just laughed for a few minutes.

-Another battlefield- Madara Battle -

Madara Used the Shadow Clone technique in order to amuse himself by watching everyone fight his clones and his clones had access to all of his skill according to how they judged the situation. Currently three of the five clones were using the Susanoo and each clone was fighting a small army of about 20-30 people each.

"This is not as entertaining as I expected it to be..." Madara said watching from a high point where he could see all five of his clones.

"Maybe you'd like to get in on the action?" Madara heard and jumped back down to ground level avoiding an attack.

"So you've finally come. You are the real one this time right?" Madara said looking at the source of the attack and seeing Naruto emerge from the smoke cloud.

"You bet I am." Naruto replied and then more people appeared around Naruto.

"I'm betting you're gonna need all the help you can get?" Bexley said

"And some extra too if you can. Last I saw he was able to destroy the whole planet in the blink of an eye...Literally..." Naruto said

"No need to worry. We'll most likely be enough to at least hold him back for a few minutes." Ginei Morioka, better known as Gin-Sempai, said slowly transforming onto his Werewolf form.

"What are you talking about? You're not gonna run off with your tail between your legs as usual?" Haji Miyamoto, Better known as Captain Lollicon, said turning into his Karasu Tengu form.

"Knowing who we're up against we should think as a team and not against each other." Gaby said getting ready for battle.

"Agreed." the group of 5 said and got ready for a hard battle.

Madara started to hover a good 10 feet off the ground and just kept his arms crossed and eyes planted on the group.

Naruto started the attack and rushed the un-dead Sharingan Master. when Naruto reached Madara he started shining a bright golden orange and thrust his right hand at Madara. Naruto's right hand had a small purple/black ball on it, a "Bijuu Dama" and there was an explosion. from the smoke, created by the explosion, many attacks came towards Madara, but all the attacks were projectile attacks.

"So you think keeping a distance is the best strategy huh?" Madara said and pulled a cable connecting to his right arm. the cable was connected to his trademark fan and he gave it a quick swing that cleared the smoke to find Gin and Haji right in front of him. the two started a quick-paced close combat battle and Madara started to get pushed back slowly. Haji took one chance to hit Madara with a High pressurized palm press and sent Madara flying upwards and towards Gin who quickly jumped up to continue the attack. after landing a barrage of clawed slashes and kicks Gin hit Madara straight back down tot he ground and Naruto caught him once again with a Bijuu Dama.

"Now!" Bexley said and encased Madara in stone walls. "Gaby used the paralysis seal."

"On it!" Gaby said and touched the stone walls set by Bexley creating a seal barrier.

"Not bad at all." the group heard a voice and then Gin and Naruto got hit away.

"What the?" Bexley said and opened the stone coffin he had encased Madara in to see he wasn't in it.

"I have just seen what you are all capable of, but I still see you are holding back. I wonder if I should take you all seriously to make you all fight at the best of your abilities." Madara said and slowly started shining blue and a giant skeleton appearing from behind him.

"The Susanoo..." Gaby said and just froze on her spot.

Madara's eyes changed to the Rinnegan and then his Susanoo took the fourth stage shape.

"Well then...How about we turn up the heat?" Madara said and put his arms down to his sides as he started leaning forward to rush everyone.

-Another Battle field- Arrancar battle (Again) -

Lori, Kokoa, Dennis and their newly acquired ally Urameshi Kaguya, the young snake demon. In front of this small group stood four Arrancar; Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Szayelaporro and Yammy.

"Alright then...who should fight who?" Lori asked

"I feel a high wave of energy coming from the big one. Not to sound cocky or overconfident, but I think I'm the best fit to fight him." Kokoa said referring to Yammy.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take on Grimmjow. I may not be too good a fighter, but I'm sure I can at least keep up with him on speed." Dennis said

"If you don't mind me I'd like to fight the one with the pink hair. He doens't looks very strong and I'm not very confident I can do much to help aside from distract him." Kaguya said

"Is fine. I'll fight Nnoitora and try to finish quickly to go help on your end." Lori said

Now that everyone knew who they were fighting they attacked and manage to scatter far enough from each other.

Lori stood face to face with Nnoitora. Nnoitora didn't waste a second and rushed right in to attack.

'Now, his weapon is a very weirdly designed scythe. if I'm not careful he will easily cleave me and I'll be out of hte game for good. I'm not exactly strong so I need to come up with something...' Lori thought to herself in an attempt to calculate everything.

"Lori!" Josue's voice came from above, it was Josue's Clone, and then her Zanpaku-to landed in front of her.

"Thanks Josue!" Lori said and drew her sword to block Nnoitora's attack. "I got it!" Lori said and backed away from Nnoitora.

Lori closed her eyes for a second and then pointed her hand in front of herself and a couple feet away from her three figures started appearing. the three figures took different shapes and in the end looked like Dante, Vergil, and Nero from the DMC series, except they where shadow like figures like Dante's Doppelganger style. As soon as Lori opened her eyes the three figures gained the ability to move.

Nnoitora didn't stop and rushed in again but this time Lori had just about the best back-up one could ever ask for. When Nnoitora was close enough to attack again the Dante figure locked weapons with it and Vergil shot the summoned swords at Nnoitora. Nnoitora backed away instantly, but Nero waited for him in mid-air. Nero used his air combo and then hit him with the Devil Bringer and smashed Nnoitora to the ground. the three clones returned to Lori's side and then Nnoitora started getting up.

"Not bad...I gotta say. those three you brought forth are a lot stronger than I thought they'd be. I might just have fun with this..." Nnoitora said and activated his 'Resureccion' mode. Nnoitora grew six four extra arms and each held a scythe. "Now...How about we fight for real?" Nnoitora said and rushed for he third time.

'I have to fight back with all I have...' Lori said to herself and instantly activated her Zanpaku-to's Bankai mode. 'Lend me your power at least one more time.' Lori finished and now all four, she and her Image creations, rushed Nnoitora.

Dante and Nero used their rush attacks; Dante used Stinger and Nero used Streak, and managed to deflect a few of Nnoitora's attacks. Vergil Used his Slash dimension but somehow Nnoitora could predict the attack and dodge in time. Lori appeared behind Nnoitora and slashed at him but Nnoitora blocked and countered by parrying her attack and attacking. Lori was saved by Dante's clone, he threw the revelion and stuck it on the ground preventing the advance of the attack. Lori used Chakra enhancing to kick the Rebellion back to the clone as well as into Nnoitora's face. Nnoitora dodged the sword flying to his face and then got hit by Lori's sword attack which created an explosion. While Nnoitora flyed off Dante Used Gilgamesh's Rising dragon to reach and attack Nnoitora. when on the ground Dante and Vergil both attack with close combat, Vergil used Beowolf, while Nero Charged his exceed gauge to the max and Lori charged her sword's explosive attack as high as she could.

Dante and Vergil created the perfect opening and both Nero and Lori Took off towards Nnoitora, Nero managed to cut a couple of Nnoitora's arms and Dante and Vergil broke one arm each and then Lori's attack hit Nnoitora square on the chest creating a strong explosion and sending him flying onto a wall. the explosion and impact made Nnoitora black out.

"Wow...I did it..." Lori said and in that instant the three figures vanished meaning Lori deactivated them. "I gotta go help Kaguya." Lori said and vanished

In the same battlefield the girl named Kaguya was struggling to fight back. Szayelaporro may not be a close range fighter but he did have some skills in swordplay. Kaguya had been dodging attacks as best she could and attempting to get him in Hypnosis but so far no attempt had worked. the only thing she had achieved was getting cuts and bruises around her body and exhausted her own stamina, which granted was not very high. Szayelaporro was now starting to get bored of the fighting.

"You weren't all that much fun fighting...maybe I can have more fun this way..." Szayelaporro said and went into his resureccion mode to generate a doll of Kaguya.

'What is that? it looks like a Matryoshka, but it kinda looks like me...' Kaguya said

"You see...this here is in fact you..." Szayelaporro started "...once I open it up you will notice all these small pill like things. they are very interesting." Szayelaporro grabbed one and crushed it.

Kaguya started screaming and then she noticed she couldn't move her left leg.

"Oh what magnificent Scream. I'm sure you can do better than that." Szayelaporro said and went to grab another piece from within the doll.

"Not so fast!" Lori yelled and shot at Szayelaporro with a Copy of Dante's guns.

"More of you huh?" Szayelaporro said

"Kaguya are you ok?' Lori asked quickly generating the Clones from earlier in case Szayelaporro attacked.

"I think so, but I can't move my leg." Kaguya said

'oh no...' Lori started "What did you do?" Lori screamed

"Nothing much. Just broke the ligaments in her leg is all." Szayelaporro said

"We must retrieve that doll. if it goes any further then you could be in some unfix-able problem." Lori quickly explained

"If I can put him under my Hypnosis I can inject him with a paralysis poison that according to old family legend could even affect a vampire of the highest rank." Kaguya explained

"With your leg the way it is I don't think you ought to move much." Lori said

"Please, if you can create a good opening for me I can do it." Kaguya said

"Alright, but first we must retrieve your doll." Lori said and then input the new mission onto the DMC clones.

the three figures quickly moved and Dante and Vergil started teleporting with 'Air Trick' creating a distraction. While the two clones quickly moved Nero shot the Devil Bringer's aura arm to snatch the doll but Szayelaporro saw the mystical arm and quickly avoided it. the three attacked Szayelaporro and while he was distracted Lori rushed in and stole the Doll from him. in a flash Lori returned to Kaguya's side.

"Alright, I got it...Now I don't know what to do with it. I think not just him but if the insides of this doll get smashed they affect the real person." Lori said "Our best bet is to just hide it somewhere where it will be safe."

In that instant Lori used her creation ability and created a shovel and dug a deep hole, put the doll in it and then buried it. Now the doll was lost for good.

"Now we can fight him. the clones and I will fight Szayelaporro and try to make your opening. since you can't move from here we'll draw him here and maybe get him that way." Lori said

"Right. Good luck." Kaguya said and Lori ran back to the battle.

Lori and the clones started a barrage of attacks and slowly managed to get Szayelaporro closer. That being said, the angle and chance still didn't appear.

'We have to create an opening, but no matter how he just won't look at her just because we say so. we have to some how trip him into looking at her.' Lori said and then thought of a plan. 'For one, I ought to deactivate all sword skills. if Hanabi flashes she will blind him and the plan will fail altogether.' Lori's sword went back to its original state but the attacks didn't slow down in the least.

the attacks kept going and soon enough she activated the three clones special modes, the "Devil Trigger" modes, and their speed picked up and they pushed Szayelaporro further and further.

'Now!' Lori said and each clone got ready for their ultimate skill.

The Nero clone started it. he first hit Szayelaporro upwards and then as soon as he landed he started punching him and his version of the Summoned swords, which are more like Summoned Daggers, skewered Szayelaporro. After Nero punched him for about ten times he hit him with an uppercut and sent him on Dante's direction. Dante started hit attack, Dance Macabre. Dante rushed in and stabilized Szayelaporro and then started a barrage of sword slasher, after about five or six slashes he started his Million stab skill, right after the Million Stab he used Drive twice and then hit Szayelaporro as if swinging a Baseball bat and sent him in Vergil's direction. Vergil started his attack by using the Force edge and using Stinger with it, Dark Angel. right after hitting Szayelaporro Vergil quickly put away the Force Edge and used a streak of quick slashes with Yamato each slash generated summoned swords over Szayelaporro and after about eight slashes he sheath his sword and the summoned sword rained down on Szayelaporro in the order they appeared. Szayelaporro dropped to the ground in front of him, and he happened to be in front of Kaguya. as he fell he opened his eyes and saw Kaguya straight in the eyes making him fall into the Hypnosis and soon after she injected him with the Poison.

"It worked even if he heals completely he shouldn't be able to move for three days." Kaguya said

"Alright, Now let's give your leg a look." Lori said and started inspection.

Meanwhile in another place of the same battle field Dennis was having full speed battle against Grimmjow.

"You're pretty fast kid." Grimmjow said as he and Dennis locked swords.

"Please...I know you're not going to the fastest of your limits, and to be honest I haven't even reached half way my own limits." Dennis said and then kicked Grimmjow and slashed at him.

Grimmjow landed a few feet away from Dennis and chuckled.

"Alright then. How about we get serious?" Grimmjow said and activated his Resureccion mode.

"I still find it interesting that this is my fastest form and I decided to fight you...?" Dennis said and transformed into his Panther-warrior form and activated the Chidori thought to him by Jesús and Josue. "Let's get this show started."

After finishing their preparations the two started a absolute full speed battle. Most normal people would literally miss everything that happened in their fight. the two traded slashes with their clawed hands. Grimmjow was doing more dodging since him getting hit with Dennis' Chidori would either Paralyze him or put him down for good.

"What's the matter Grimmjow? Afraid of getting hit?" Dennis said

"I'm not exactly afraid of getting hurt, Is just I'm not exactly looking forward to getting hit by your hand that is covered in Lightning. Something tells me it has quite the side effect." Grimmjow said and then continued his barrage of slashes.

Grimmjow landed a kick on Dennis' torso and sent him upwards. he followed and then continued with a series of aerial claw slashes that then were followed by a kick. Dennis caught Grimmjow's foot and threw him down and blasted down towards him with the Chidori ready for impact.

"Crap..." Grimmjow said and barely managed to get out of Dennis' attack.

"Damn...I missed a good chance, and I even let him hit me to catch him off-guard." Dennis said

"What do you mean you were letting me hit you?" Grimmjow asked sounding really annoyed.

"What you heard. I'll be honest and say that Maybe if I was still in Human form but Chidori still active I would still be able to keep up with you." Dennis said and Grimmjow was completely enraged. 'Got him.'

Grimmjow attempted a full speed knee bash but Dennis really expected him to do that, so instead of dodging he ran head on and scratched Grimmjow with the Chidori hand across the side causing paralysis on him.

"Phew...Glad that's over, I gotta say...I thought I was a goner a couple times. I'm glad psychological warfare is so useful." Dennis said and then placed a long lasting paralysis seal.

The last battle in this battle field was Kokoa vs Yammy. At this moment the two hotheads were neck to neck at yelling all sorts of derailing things at each other trying to make the other one loose its cool while they traded attacks. Kokoa had been the one succeeding the most at the moment, but she didn't know that was actually helping Yammy.

'Why is this guy getting stronger?' Kokoa kept blocking attacks since dodging was; 1) not her style and 2) Difficult since Yammy had gained quite a size/strength boost.

"Too bad for you. It's time you die!" Yammy yelled and swung his fist down at Kokoa.

Finding no way to dodge she froze in fear.

"You're getting sluggish Kokoa." Kokoa heard and then opened her eyes to see Moka and Tsukune standing in front of her, but they didn't looks like she remembered.

The Young Vampire Lady and the Vampire turned Human were standing in front of her holding Yammy's hand from making contact with the ground and from their back sprouted a pair of Black wings, Moka's rather small to be able to fly with. their physical look altogether looked different, While Moka's didn't look too different she was wearing a pair of black high boots that covered up to her thighs. Tsukune on the other hand looked completely different considering his eyes were the color of blood, a vampire's eyes, and his whole upper body looked like some kind of armor.

"Sister! What happened to you and that guy?" Kokoa asked seeing as the one holding the hand was actually just Tsukune.

"Nothing to worry about. Come, Let's finish this guy." Moka said and helped Kokoa up.

Tsukune finally pushed Yammy off and instantly the three vampires Jumped as high as the Titan's face and Kicked/Punched him down to the ground. Kokoa got Ko in his Spiked Maze form and smashed Yammy's face. Moka used the Momentum from the fall as well as a forward spin to kick down on Yammy's torso and Tsukune landed back on land to pick Yammy up and toss him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kokoa asked

"Making Josue's job easier. We've been helping around the battlefields tossing enemies in his direction after knocking them out so he can send them back. This guy is the last one from the Bleach series." Moka said and Tsukune let go of Yammy and after a few seconds of flying he vanished.

"I think he got it." Tsukune said and his black armor like skin turned back to normal."Thanks for the hard work. Mind handing the Rosario back? I think we're done for the moment. I'd like to rest for a little, considering I'm not used to being in control for too long." Moka said and then caught the Rosary tossed to her by Tsukune and re-placed it on her choker.

-Madara Battle-

Madara is now fighting everyone in close range himself. Naruto and Bexley were the two that didn't move out of the way from the incoming attack. the two young men synchronized their defenses to flock Madara's attacks. From behind Madara, Gin and Haji attacked his blind spot in an attempt to break through his defenses and start a long chain of attacks.

"Too Slow." Madara said and appeared the Susanoo skeleton once again to block their attacks. and the Susanoo materialized its sword and slashed the two away.

"Aaahhh!" Gaby yelled as she landed a full chakra focused punch straight into the Susanoo's torso.

"Get away!" Bexley yelled and then Madara punched Naruto and him away and then turned around to attack Gaby.

"Using the opportunity to attack the enemy. Smart. But you're going to need far more than just good strategies." Madara said and threw her up and he quickly got ready to attack and finish her off. "Now die!" Madara yelled and swung his fan to her neck.

Gaby vanished right as she came in contact with the Madara's fan but he didn't flinch.

"You're fast boy." Madara said and turned around to find Naruto in the Cloaked mode Holding Gaby and placing her down.

"I'd suggest leaving this one to us. I think we can handle him." Bexley said coming up next to them.

"It's Madara we're talking about, unless you have a plan there's no way you can take him down." Gaby said

"Just go. The least we'd want is for a lady to be hurt in this fight." Gin said and stood next to Bexley.

"Is not that we see you as a nuisance but without you here we'll be able to fight at full power." Haji said.

Gaby went quiet and then nodded.

"Fine, I'll wait for all of you to come back." She said and started making a run for it.

"Leaving so early?" Madara said and made a few hand signs then shot out a gigantic fireball.

The fireball didn't get very far before it clashed onto a huge Stone wall and vanished

"The ones you're fighting is us." Bexley said and some rocks started hovering around him.

"So this means we can be serious now?" Gin said and took his werewolf for again.

"I believe so." Haji also reentered his Karasu Tengu mode and started hovering just over the ground.

"Whenever you're all ready." Naruto said and his cloaked form changed into the long coated cloak form.

"Bansho Tenin." Madara said and pulled the four towards him.

Naruto and Bexley knew what the attack was going to do so they jumped beforehand to get a speed boost from his "All-Mighty Pull." the two reached Madara and started a closed range fight with the un-dead man.

Naruto used the standard Close combat he was used to and it being normal attacks Madara could predict them easily, specially with the Rinnegan, and move out of the way from each attack. Bexley on the other hand was throwing punches and kicks at random, but they were distractions, from the opposite direction to where Bexley's fist was moving Rocks and Dust would fly towards Madara making him close his eyes from the dust or even flinch at the second attack. Gin and Haji reached the target too and started attacking too, All four attacked and slowly started landing more and more hits on Madara.

'Josue's energy is getting closer. I'm guessing his energy spikes earlier are from him sending enemies back so we have to distract Madara long enough for him to make his attack.' Bexley planed and then Josue came into view.

"Wow...A lot quicker than expected." Bexley said and when he was about to land one more hit Madara took off into the air and put his hands together.

"Wood Style: Great Forest Emergence." Madara said and trees appeared from all around the group of four separating them and Madara from Josue.

"Great, I knew that was too good to be true." Bexley said and then Madara finished another set of hand signs and burned the trees.

"Great Forest Annihilation." Madara said and then some of the burning three branches started falling from above.

"Josue! Anything you can do from out there?" Bexley yelled

"The best I can do is this!" Josue's voice was barely heard and then the two daggers and hollow blade of the First Tsurugi landed in front of the group.

"Blades aren't my style so I pass." Haji said

"And is not like I can fight properly with knives or swords while on this form." Gin said

"I'll used these. they're more my style anyway." Naruto said and picked up the Daggers.

"Alright, that leaves this one to me." Bexley said and picked up the Hollow blade. the three blades had a seal that gave off a slight purple shine. 'He must have done something to his swords.'

Madara rushed towards and then started hovering over the group as he shot fire down at them.

"Just go in for the kill!" Haji said as he rushed up towards Madara. Haji started shooting some feathers that surprisingly countered the flames and allowed him to get close enough for an attack.

"Leave the distraction to us. You two finish him off." Gin said and jumped to assist Haji.

"Let's do this Naruto." Bexley said and the two got ready for their opening.

Haji and Gin managed to kick Madara down towards the other two and then they slashed at Madara in hopes to hit him. Madara was barely scratched by Naruto's right dagger and the seal activated.

"Darn it. I didn't think you'd be able to do anything against me. But regardless, I can at least give you all a farewell gift before I'm gone." Madara said s the seal started absorbing him and then a meteor appeared.

The trees finished burning off and the group was fine inside but then they noticed the meteor falling.

"Great. Where's Old Man Oonoki when you need him." Josue said and started flying to the Meteor.

"I'll help you!" Bexley said and he took off too.

the two made it to the meteor and started pushing on it.

"Alright man, ready to put those earth powers to the test?" Josue asked Bexley.

"Since I found out I had them." Bexley said and the two punched the meteor and then it cracked and broke into many smaller pieces.

"Is hazardous to let them get to the ground so...Game time, break all the stones. Ready?" Josue said

"alright." Bexley replied and got ready

"Go!" Both said and started breaking rocks as they headed down.

After getting rid of all the rocks and reaching the ground Bexley and Josue took a few minutes to rest.

"What should we do now?" Bexley asked

"Jesús' and Chained's energy vanished a few minutes ago. we should go to where it was last sensed." Josue said

-Elsewhere- Nexus between worlds -

The Nexus between worlds. A place of Nothing. A purple cloud like thing surrounding everything from the real world to all the others. At this point two young men, both belonging to the same body stood just feet away from each other face to face. at their feet was some sort of invisible ground that although invisible was easily spotted and you could tell it was there.

"What other place to fight huh? Don't you think is rather cliche?" Chained said

"As Cliche as it is. You as well as I know this is the only place that will be able to hold the damage we'll cause." Jesús replied

"I can't say I disagree. Now then, should we get this over with?" Chained started "I'd like to get back in time to destroy whatever is left of your friends. You may never gain control again, but I'm sure you'll be able to witness everything I see as I have for all these years. And on the off chance you do gain control, you'll be as miserable as I imagine after YOU kill your friends."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jesús said and the two attacked mirroring each other's moves and locking fist, kicks and all other attacks.

"Give it a rest. You won't beat me. Might as well just hand over your body." Chained said

"I'm sorry, but My body is Ladies only." Jesús said

Jesús picked up the speed of his attacks and landed a hit on Chained's face. Chained flew off and spun in mid air to land back on his feet. Chained picked up his face to find Jesús was already there and ready for another attack, which he did by kicking at Chained's face but chained dodged and grabbed Jesús from behind.

"That was better than I expected, but just face it. you're weak. you can't beat me unless you have help." Chained said

"I can beat you, no...I will beat you." Jesús said and elbowed Chained to make him loosen his grip on him and continue attacking. Jesús charged Lightning on his left arm and drew his sword with his right.

Chained saw the lighting powered arm flying towards him and he raised a stone wall to stop the attack. the stone wall exploded and shattered into million bits. Jesús attack didn't end there since he continued his attack with a group of slashes from his sword and chained dodged every attack skillfully.

"I'm seriously tired of you. You always had control over the body. You're fear for your true feelings towards everything is what created me and when you realized it you locked me away. Chains that wouldn't break or come loose. not once did you bother checking up on me and decided to forget about me rather than Accept me and becoming a whole being. That is the reason you're weak. Sure, Happiness, Friendship and Bonds are a great source of power, but I never had a chance to experience that. I had to train myself in other ways; Hatred, Rage, Longing, Depression, Loneliness, Sadness, Sorrow. Those are my sources of power, and because of what I am they are all directed towards you in one way or another. I never thought I'd get the chance to do what I will now do, and continue to do once you are gone and locked in the way you once kept me." Chained said as he dodged and then caught Jesús' hand as it came from the right, Chained's left side, and punched Jesús' arm making it drop the sword.

"Since I'll be taking the body I don't want to break any bones to hinder my movement so at least there is that. But believe me, this is it for you..." Chanined said and restlessly attacked Jesús until he lost consciousness.

Chained took a second as he looked at Jesús unconscious on the ground. after looking at his hand and seeing he had succeeded he started laughing louder and louder until he suddenly came to a stop and deep silence filled the Nexus once again.

"It was a great fight. Jesús. That shall be my name from here on out, and you shall be the one covered in chains. Farewell, wimp." Chained said and a light appeared once he touched Jesús' chest.

-Rosario+Vampire Dimension-

Everyone Chained had brought from the different dimensions had been sent back by Josue and whoever used the seal swords. Finally after all that hassle Everyone had finally gather on the place where Jesús energy was last felt.

"Anyone find a clue of where they are?" Josue asked

"Nothing, I can't see anyone." a few students from Yokai replied

"Where did they go?" Josue asked and right that second a portal opened a few yards away from everyone.

From within the portal Jesús walked out with his eyes closed and then the portal closed behind him.

"Jesús, did you do it?" Josue asked

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to. you know I don't like leaving things half done." Jesús replied

"Alright!" Alexis said as she and everyone rushed over for a huge group hug, but...

When Alexis was close enough for the hug Jesús drew the sword at his right side and attempted to stab her on the back while she hugged him. Alexis felt the blade getting close and she instantly moved out of the way.

"What the hell Man? What got into you? I understand you'd be on edge for your fight, but why attack us that way?" Josue asked honestly confused

"I said I didn't like leaving things half done so I'm here to finish you all off." Jesús said

"Oh no..." Alexis said

"Jesús, please tell me you're just playing a very bad Joke" Bexley said

"If this was a Joke you guy would be laughing right?" Jesús said as he laughed and then put on the Hollow mask he had gained in the Bleach dimension and activated the cursed mark at the same time.

"He...isn't...Jesús." Alexis said

"What do you mean, that's him, body, voice. How the hell...Chained...What the Hell did you do to him? Where is he?" Josue asked

"Nothing much, Just repaying a debt. Jesús has been placed under the same seal I was on and now he is lost forever. Nothing will bring him back no matter what any of you try. I guess you can simply say the Jesús you all knew is dead and Now I'm Jesús." Chained said and drew the second sword from its sheath and stuck it on the ground. "Bankai..." Chain said and then the sword on his right hand changed to Jesús' bankai sword. and he picked up his second sword to dual-wield.

Right away Chained moved in to attack and quickly started taking out the students of Yokai, whether he was killing or just injuring them was unknown to anyone, but for the most part he was just knocking out the students since they were mostly unimportant to Jesús.

"And now that they are all out. Is time for the main course..." Chained said and vanished.

'where did he go?' Josue asked himself as he looked around to try and find him.

"How about we start with his oldest friend?" Chained said as he appeared behind Bexley and slashed him across the back and then kicking him away.

"You bastard!" Kurt and Josue yelled and rushed him.

Both attacked with sword in hand but Chained just blocked by locking swords with them and then just used his ki pressure to send them flying off.

the groups attacked in bigger groups but instead of succeeding in anything they just ended up tiring themselves out.

"Well, is been fun. But everything has to always meet its end." Chained rushed everyone and started using quick slashes to create some sort of Fatal wound on the Human world friends of Jesús.

As Josue and the others wriggled in pain on the ground, Tsukune and the others were able to move once again from the previous beat down they received from chained.

"Come on everyone, we have to retrieve them to do some quick healing and get them back in the game." Tsukune said and the girls agreed with him.

Tsukune and the girls rushed in to Distract and retrieve the others. Chained didn't seem to mind them as he let them get close and soon enough he used his cursed mark wings to smack them all away and create wind enforced with Jesús element control to send them off.

"Alright then, now to finish you guys off ok?" Chained said and got ready to strike at his first target. "What are the odds, the closest target right now is nobody but you. Alexis. I must say, I find your personality really charming, But I could do so much better. See ya." Chained said and went in for a kill by trying to cut Alexis' head off.

"Not so fast!" Mizore yelled and blocked the attack and started fighting back against Chained.

Mizore indeed surprised him and started pushing him back and even hurt him a bit.

"You actually hurt me...You see I wasn't going to kill any of you...But you earned special privileges." Chained said and started attacking Mizore. When he was about to stab Mizore in the heart...

"No!" The two fighters said and then Chained stabbed his sword into not Mizore, but Dennis.

"Hmm, so you still rather protect an old memory huh?" Chained said

"At least I have...something to protect..." Dennis said and then he slowly went limp and dropped to the ground.

"Dennis!" Everyone yelled and got back to their feet.

"..." Chained kept silent as he withdrew his sword from Dennis' chest and turned around. "You all still want to play huh? I honestly though most of you'd be dead by now."

"Dennis..." Tsukune said "Everyone...there is still that we can do..."

"Right Tsukune..." Moka and the others said.

Tsukune and the others rushed in again and this time Josue and the rest were also int he attacking group.

Josue, Bexley, Alexis, Kokoa, Yukari and Lori were the distraction and attacked Chained nonstop.

'We have to create that opening for them to do it...' Josue said.

'Dennis...your sacrifice won't be in vain...' Tsukune said

The opening finally came and Tsukune at the others went in for their attack.

"Seal set: four Pillars of Light!" Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore said as the seal activated and encased Chained.

"You think the little game he thought you is going to work? I told you, I'm the real one now." Chained said and blasted a hole throught the seal's barrier.

"It didn't work." Moka said

"We have to try again." Tsukune said

"There was a delay for him being able to move inside the field. we can use that small delay." Josue said

"For what?" Tsukune said

"Just go with it. We'll get it this time." Josue said and then They went for it again.

The group used the same formation and once the opportunity came...

"Four Pillars of Light!" the group of four said again.

"This again?" Chained said still not able to move for a few seconds.

"Now!" Josue said and he, Alexis, Bexley and Lori went int and touched the four walls of the barrier.

from the walls came chains that constricted Chained.

"What the..." Chained tried to fight them back but he was held down. "How...How can this be Happening? How can I go down against you lot? How can you still have hopes for him returning?"

"Simple, our bonds won't be defeated so simply. Our connections to each other are unbreakable, like those chains..." Josue said and then there was a bright flash coming from Chained and he just stopped moving as his head just hung loose.

"Thank you..." Came from the body...Maybe Jesús, maybe Chained acting... who could tell?

A few Hours passed and Jesús' Body started to regain consciousness. After some investigation and reassuring they came to the conclusion that it was indeed Jesús and not Chained.

"So...All of this was caused by Chained...Me..." Jesús said Looking at the wrecked school and piles of dead students.

"Yeah...But you can't blame yourself. just like you said, it was all Chained's doing." Tsukune said

"I don't know how I feel about that. It may have been what it is...but technically Chained was a Part of me...what I didn't want to accept...It was me." Jesús said

"Just like they said. you can't blame yourself for this. you never could have guessed he would do that." Mikogami said walking up to the group of surviving students.

"You're right...But I'm right too...so I have something planned..." Jesús said and walked over to Josue. "Josue...I want you to learn a seal real quick..." Jesús said and thought the technique to Josue who learned just about instantly. "When I tell you, use that on me ok."

"Sure, but what is it?" Josue asked

"Mikogami, I want your word on something. No matter what happens, please do not tell anyone what happened today. Only if you think it necessary This insident should never leave your knowledge." Jesús said and took a pill he got from Urahara back in Bleach. "Josue, Place that seal on me." Jesús finished and then Josue did as instructed.

Once the seal was set on Jesús the seal appeared on his chest and then vanished as if it was never there.

"It's my turn to set everything right. Tsukune, everyone...It was a great pleasure to meet you all. Josue, guys, you were all amazing partners. Alexis, Sorry for not being able to be Honest with my feeling from the beginning..." Jesús said

"Jesús, what are you doing?" Josue asked

"Now..." Jesús said and touched the ground and a seal appeared under everyone and knocked them out excluding Mikogami and Himself. "Mikogami...I'm sure you know what I'm going to do. Thank you for everything."

"If you are going to do that then why bother telling me to not tell anyone?" Mikogami said

"Because you as well as I shall still remember everything that happened during this year." Jesús said and then used the Shadow Clone.

Each of the clones went up to his friends and placed a seal that resealed their demonic powers making them human once again. the went to Moka ad Tsukune and resealed their Shinzo powers. after doing that they jumped dimensions.

"That should do it for that. At this point I still have about half my power, just enough for what's left to do."Jesús said

"Jesús!" His Charas said

"hey guys. it was a pleasure working with you all. Sorry for doing this.

"Is ok." Daidai said

"Yeah, we understand you completely." Midori said

"Just remember, your choice is ours as well." Kuro said and everyone nodded agreeing.

"Thanks guys." Jesús said and then they vanished

Jesús turned to Mikogami and then bowed his head.

"Thank you for looking after us this long." Jesús said.

"The pleasure was mine." Mikogami said

"now, is our turn." As Jesús finished his sentence everything around him warped as if someone had pressed a rewind button on a Movie.

-Real world-

Jesús and Josue Were walking on their way to Jesús little brother's school to pick him up. What Jesús had done was rewind time this was technically the moment it all began and so he rewind time to before it did. Jesús stopped walking and turned back to where The Bus had appeared from last time. Nothing was approaching. he smiled then looked at his hand.

'I can't summon my powers...I guess the seal I made Josue put on me is working and I'll never get them back on my own since he's the only one he can remove the seal and I whipped his and everyone's memories of what happened. Everyone's except for myself and Mikogami. Which considering Nurari, Tsukune and the others aren't showing up it mean Mikogami kept his end of the bargain. Thanks Headmaster Mikogame.' Jesús said to himself. as he gave a sigh of relief and relaxed his muscles and reflexes finally being able to give them a rest. 'Thanks for holding up body. You deserve rest now.'

"Jesús, something wrong?" Josue asked Looking back at his friend who was flexing his hand.

"Nothing. Come one, the release bell for Nano is about to ring." Jesús said and the two started walking again

"Say Jesús, don't you get this feeling we shouldn't be here but somewhere else?" Josue asked as he followed Jesús.

'You have no Idea.' Jesús said as he just nodded a no in reply to his question.

**Jesús: "Done. and this time I mean with the story."**

**Josue: "Weren't those battle near the end kinda hurried?"**

**Jesús: "I know what you mean. I guess even my brain was just thinking "you haven't uploaded in almost two months, upload the Last fucking chapter already." because That's what my hands wrote even though I wanted to write the fights more in detail."**

**Tsukune: "So this the end of this story."**

**Moka: "Almost three years ins't it?"**

**Yukari: "A little over 2.5 years in fact."**

**Jesús: "A good run indeed. Well, now that this chapter has gone up all that is left to say is... Thank you all for your support. This story may not have had may supporters, but it was a story written mostly to pass the time than for an actual plot driven story. Thank you all for your patience towards the end you know with all the slow updates and what not. and lastly and most importantly..."**

**Everyone: "Thank you for reading."**

**Jesús: "This story may be over, but more will eventually come on to my Page so if you like this story, which wasn't much of one in my opinion, please read my other stories and let me know what you think of those. I will try to keep my page updated with upcoming projects and stuff like that. And also for those of you that didn't like my story yet they read it all the way to this chapter; Please stop hating on me. I never locked you in a small room with nothing but my story to read. If you didn't like it to begin with why did you read this far? I know that if I didn't like a story I would just turn around and walk away from it and try to find one that I do like. Even if you all didn't like my story I still thank you for your time, specially because you all didn't like my story and still decided to read it. So then with out further ado..."**

**Everyone: "Thank you all again for your support. Good bye!"**

**{[-This story was 100% Fan made. All characters and references used belong to their respective owners. Original Characters or OCs were the only original thing aside from the story. OCs based on real people shall just stay as that and their Full/Real names shall stay secret for good. Please support the official releases of every story referenced in this one and Have a good day.-]} - BlackCatSasuke, Jesús.**


End file.
